Une enfance dans les rues
by Tobby
Summary: UA. Une gifle...son oncle venait encore de lui donner une gifle, mais cette fois ce serait la dernière, du haut de ses 6 ans Harry Potter decide de s'enfuir. Mais comment un petit garçon de cet âge là peutil survivre dans les rues de Londres ?
1. Prologue

* * *

_**

* * *

Note importante de l'auteur:**_ Et oui, me voilà enfin de retour sur le site de fanfiction ! Comme retour triomphal j'ai pensé que mettre une nouvelle histoire pouvait être une bonne idée. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews pour me deux histoires précédentes. Ce prologue est écrit depuis...je n'ose même pas compter, je crois qu'on doit approcher les six mois en gros, bien avant de commencer à écrire 'Surprise on sera bientôt trois', c'est pour dire.  
Enfin cette petite note était pour ceux qui sont là pour m'envoyer un gentil petit mot à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose. Pour ceux là, je vous envoie un énorme merci !  
On passe maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçois aucune contribution monétaires pour cette histoire et celà est valable pour tous les chapitres qu'elle contient.

_**Résumé de l'histoire:**_ Univers Alternatif. Une gifle...son oncle venait encore de lui donner une gifle, mais cette fois ce serait la dernière, du haut de ses 7 ans Harry Potter decide de s'enfuir. Mais comment un petit garçon de cet âge là peut-il survivre dans les rues parfois dangereuses de Londres ?

**_Couples:_** Eh oui c'est un slash Severus/Sirius, mais le couple n'arrive vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas tout de suite !

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Halloween…James avait toujours adoré cette fête…il se rappelait surtout que chaque année, lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, la Grande Salle était toujours décorée en conséquence, les bougies qui flottaient habituellement au-dessus des tables étaient emprisonnées dans de gigantesques citrouilles qui trônaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, entretenues avec affection par Hagrid, le gardien de Poudlard.

James n'avait que de bons souvenirs de sa scolarité à Poudlard…enfin, pas tout à fait, il y avait toujours eu quelques incidents malencontreux…le plus important d'entre eux…la rencontre entre Rogue et Remus lors de sa cinquième année.  
Remus était un loup garou et Rogue l'avait vu de très près sous sa forme la moins sympathique…tout cela à cause de Sirius.  
Sirius était comme son frère, aussi blagueur et charmeur que lui-même…

James sourit à cette pensée…oui, Poudlard était bien loin maintenant.  
Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues années qu'ils avaient eu leur diplôme, cela faisait aussi trois ans qu'il avait proposé à Lily Evans de devenir sa femme et il était devenu papa depuis un an et trois mois du plus mignon de tous les bébés du monde magique.

James détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour regarder Lily s'affairant à décorer leur maison en l'honneur de cette fête et Harry, à ses pieds, qui avait les mains dans un grand saladier rempli de chair de citrouille fraîchement évidée.  
Harry semblait transporté de joie d'avoir ses mains dans ce saladier et il décida de faire partager ce bonheur avec son père : il prit donc une généreuse poignée de chair et alla embrasser son père, traçant son chemin à quatre pattes.  
Il s'accrocha à la robe de son père qu'il secoua.  
Mais ce dernier regardait toujours sa femme amoureusement quand il vit la formidable traînée de citrouille qui serpentait…jusqu'à ses pieds.  
Il prit son fils dans ses bras et ce dernier éclata de rire, barbouillant de citrouille la figure de son père.

« Harry Potter, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte, s'écria Lily Potter en remarquant la traînée de chair de citrouille qui sillonnait son salon. Et regarde un peu ce que tu as fait à ton père…je ne l'approche plus, s'exclama-t-elle, tentant vainement de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la figure de son mari. »

Harry fit une moue adorable et Lily n'y résista pas, elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et ce dernier en profita pour barbouiller soigneusement sa mère.

« Alors là non, je ne suis pas d'accord jeune homme, on va aller prendre un bain directement…regarde- moi, je suis toute sale par ta faute, fit -elle, faussement en colère.  
-Moi, je te trouve plus belle que jamais, protesta James en l'embrassant.  
-Dans ce cas, tu as un goût de citrouille, se moqua-t-elle, une fois le baiser rompu. »

Harry en profita pour embrasser aussi son père et sa mère tout en les barbouillant davantage.  
Lily le prit dans ses bras et alla directement dans la salle de bain, afin de laver son fils.  
James les regarda partir tous les deux, un sourire plaqué sur son visage…oui, il était le plus heureux des hommes, et pourtant, une ombre planait sur sa famille…une ombre portant le nom de Voldemort.  
Il savait qu'en étant Auror, il s'exposait au danger, il savait aussi qu'il exposait sa famille, mais Lily n'ignorait pas ce qu'elle risquait, et elle avait tout de même accepté de devenir Auror elle aussi et tout deux était membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ce qui était encore plus dangereux… et à tout cela se rajoutait une chose…un traître.

Dumbledore l'avait en effet informé qu'il y avait un traître dans son entourage, mais pas n'importe quel entourage…son entourage le plus proche.  
Par mesure de sécurité, Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'utiliser le sort Fidelitas, mais James doutait…qui pouvait être le traître ? Il n'y avait que trois choix qui s'exposaient à lui…Sirius, Peter ou Remus.  
Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'un de ses trois amis soit un traître et pourtant…  
Sirius et lui avaient beaucoup réfléchi et en était parvenu à une seule conclusion…Remus était le traître, et il fut donc décidé que Sirius soit son Gardien du secret.  
Enfin, jusqu'à il y a deux jours…au dernier moment, Sirius lui avait dit que tout le monde se douterait que ce serait lui le Gardien et l'avait donc convaincu de choisir Peter. Etrangement, James avait eu un mauvais pressentiment…il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.  
Il était à peine cinq heures de l'après midi et déjà la nuit commençait à tomber…le froid du crépuscule s'installait doucement…

James alla rejoindre Lily et Harry dans la salle de bain et tomba sur un tableau qu'il n'oublierait jamais…Lily était trempée et Harry riait comme un bienheureux.  
Ce dernier vit son père et le regarda avec un petit sourire enfantin. James trouva que son fils avait les plus beaux yeux qui lui aient été donnés de voir…ceux de Lily mais un éclat de malice y était présent, il savait que son fils serait lui aussi un blagueur comme son père.  
Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait mais se retrouva lui aussi trempé, sans que Harry n'ait cherché à l'éclabousser. Il regarda Lily qui éclata de rire.

« Ton fils est un sorcier mon chéri, il vient de t'asperger grâce à la magie, sourit-elle, il m'a fait le même coup. »

James regarda son fils avec admiration tandis que ce dernier éclatait de rire à nouveau. Son fils serait un puissant sorcier, il pouvait le sentir, faire de la magie accidentelle n'était pas vraiment un miracle pour un enfant sorcier, mais à cet âge- là c'était déjà beaucoup plus rare. Il était fier de son fils…

Le repas se passa en éclats de rire et grimaces entre James et son fils, Lily les regardait tous les deux en levant les yeux au ciel ou en participant aux fous rires.

« Mais qui m'a donné deux hommes aussi gamins l'un que l'autre.  
-Mais tu les aimes, tes deux hommes, lança James en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
-James Potter, sache que ton charme ne marche pas sur moi, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.  
-Mon charme peut-être, mais…James la regarda comme un prédateur guette sa proie.  
-James, qu'est- ce que tu vas faire…s'inquiéta Lily, ayant arrêté de rire. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et sauta sur Lily en la couvrant de baisers tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire et embrassait à son tour son mari.

« Papa… »

Une petite voix venait de s'élever et James regarda son fils.

« Il parle…mon fils parle et il a dit papa…oh mon dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il en regardant toujours Harry.  
-Maman…murmura alors la petite voix de Harry. »

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et le câlina.

« Je t'aime, mon bébé, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Harry papillonna des yeux et les ferma doucement.

« Allez ! Il est l'heure d'aller au dodo mon bonhomme. »

Lily emmena son fils dans sa chambre, tandis que James rangeait la table.  
Il rejoignit Lily dans la chambre d'Harry, cette dernière venait d'enfiler le pyjama rouge et argent à son fils. On pouvait remarquer un Vif d'or qui se baladait sur le pyjama et Harry tentait de l'attraper.

« Tu seras un grand attrapeur, mon fils, souffla James en prenant Harry dans ses bras et lui faisant un gros bisou. »

Il coucha son fils qui ferma ses yeux dès que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller. James et Lily quittèrent la chambre. Une fois la porte refermé, Lily embrassa James.

« Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.  
-Moi aussi, petite fleur…moi aussi. »

Lily alla dans le salon et prit le livre qu'elle avait déjà commencé à lire : « La plus grande des protections »  
Ce livre parlait essentiellement des protections magiques mais également de la protection du sang, lorsqu'on se trouvait dans une maison où une personne partageait le même sang et grâce à un sortilège spécifique, la personne était bien protégée…voire même inattaquable.

Elle commençait à somnoler quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement dans un fracas monstre. Elle courut à l'entrée pour tomber face à face avec… Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette vers elle, mais James fut plus rapide et s'interposa et lança un puissant bouclier. Le sort de magie noire de Voldemort se fit aspirer.

James se retourna vers Lily.

« Sauve Harry, je t'en prie, sauve- le et pars le plus loin possible d'ici, sors de la propriété et transplane chez Sirius ou même à côté de Poudlard et demande la protection de Dumbledore. Dis- lui bien que le traître était Peter, cracha-t-il avec dégoût lorsqu'il prononça le nom du traître.  
-Et toi James ?  
-Moi Lily, je protège tes arrières, cours vite…je t'aime, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant avec désespoir. Il savait que lui ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. »

Lily partit, les larmes baignant son visage si doux.

« Comme c'est touchant Potter, mais crois- moi, je me charge de toi et de ton fils, il ne s'en sortira pas. »

James ne l'écoutait pas, il lança un sortilège puissant pour expulser Voldemort de sa propriété mais ce dernier l'évita facilement.  
Voldemort brisa en éclat le bouclier de James et lui lança : « Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, ce soir ta lignée s'éteint, tu meurs maintenant et ton fils te rejoint dans quelques minutes…je m'occuperai bien de ta sang de Bourbe de femme. »

Voldemort se recula et lança le sortilège de la mort. James s'effondra et mourut sur le coup.  
De son côté, Lily courut jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, le prit dans ses bras délicatement et sortit de la chambre lorsqu'elle vit avec horreur la mort de son mari et ne put s'empêcher de hurler un 'non' de désespoir.  
Voldemort leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

Lily se précipita jusque dans le salon, il y avait une porte qui pouvait lui permettre de sortir de la maison, autre que la porte d'entrée…mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir l'ouvrir, Voldemort lui lança un sortilège qui la fit percuter un mur du salon.  
Harry qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.  
Cette dernière affrontait Voldemort du regard, elle était apeurée…elle ne voulait pas que son fils meure si jeune.

« Je vous en prie…tuez- moi mais épargnez la vie de mon fils…ce n'est qu'un enfant…pitié…  
-Tes supplications ne servent à rien avec moi, siffla-t-il en la poussant sur le côté afin d'être face à face avec bébé en pleurs.  
-Non, je vous en prie, cria Lily en se jetant devant Harry, pitié, pas Harry…tuez- moi à la place… mais pas lui.  
-Pousse-toi idiote, tu peux avoir la vie sauve si tu te pousses.  
-Pitié…pas Harry, murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

Voldemort leva sa baguette une fois de plus et lança le sortilège de la mort… Lily s'écroula morte devant son fils.  
Harry continuait de pleurer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…pourquoi sa mère avait-elle si peur et maintenant ne bougeait-elle plus ?  
Voldemort regarda à nouveau le bébé.

« C'est vraiment trop facile, ricana-t-il avec dédain. »

Une fois de plus, il lança le sortilège.  
Mais l'impossible se produisit, la lumière verte qui sortit de la baguette frappa violemment Harry au front et rebondit vivement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier beaucoup trop surpris n'esquiva pas et se prit le sort en pleine poitrine.

Voldemort se sentit anéanti, il ressentait la vie se retirer de son corps mais lui ne voulait pas mourir, il devait vivre, il n'était pas un vulgaire sorcier, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit son corps fondre complètement…il n'était plus qu'une sorte de créature entre la vie et la mort, une sorte de parasite, il s'enfuit de la maison des Potter…

La marque des Ténèbres flottait au- dessus de la maison des Potter, enfin ce qu'il en restait : une fois que Voldemort reçut le sort, la maison avait commencé à s'écrouler, il ne restait maintenant qu'un tas de ruines, un seul bruit brisait le silence…des hurlements…des hurlements de bébé.  
Une fois sur place, Sirius bondit en direction du bruit et sortit Harry des décombres, une énorme planche en bois l'avait protégé lors de l'éboulement de la maison…magie accidentelle ou seulement une chance incroyable ?  
Sirius ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et berça doucement Harry qui se calma : il connaissait cette voix, c'était une voix apaisante. Harry dévisagea Sirius pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que son parrain ne sente une poigne sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, Harry dans un bras et sa baguette dans sa main libre. Mais il la rangea bien vite, voyant que ce n'était qu'Hagrid.

Après une longue discussion, Sirius confia Harry à Hagrid avec regret et laissa sa moto à ce dernier. Sirius ne discutait pas les ordres de Dumbledore.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius Black fut arrêté par une bande d'Aurors et fut envoyé à Azkaban pour trahison de la famille Potter, entraînant la mort de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que meurtre de treize personnes, douze moldus et un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow.  
Aucun procès ne lui fut accordé, il fut directement jeté à Azkaban.

Dans un même temps, Remus Lupin se morfondait dans ce qui lui servait de maison…en l'espace de cinq jours, il avait absolument tout perdu, trois de ses amis chers : Lily, James et Peter, de plus, il se sentait trahi par Sirius.

Comment Sirius avait-il pu trahi James et Lily, il était pratiquement le frère de James, c'était un maraudeur…comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi…il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier la trahison de Sirius…

**1 an plus tard  
**

Cela faisait maintenant un an que tous étaient partis, Remus était seul, personne n'était là pour lui, tout le monde avait soit peur de lui parce qu'il était un loup garou, soit à cause de son apparence de vagabond et son air maladif.

Un an que tout son bonheur s'était écroulé, Sirius avait trahi James et Lily…ce n'était pas possible…Sirius avait toujours adoré James, il serait mort pour lui…pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que Sirius avait basculé du coté des mangemorts ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti ?

Il est vrai que James et Sirius l'évitait, peut-être que c'était cela la stratégie de Sirius, éloigner James de lui pour ne pas qu'il sente le danger.

Sirius lui avait sûrement dit qu'il était lui-même du côté du mal et James l'avait cru apparemment.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait le plus mal ? Savoir que son ami l'avait cru mauvais ou ne pas avoir senti que son autre ami était devenu mauvais ?

Tout était de sa faute, si seulement il avait fait plus attention, il savait que James était une cible et il aurait dû se douter que c'était quelqu'un de proche de James…qui était le plus proche de James ? Bien sûr, c'était Sirius, le meilleur ami, le frère…et dire que James considérait Sirius comme son frère…

Qu'avait ressenti James quand il avait vu le mage noir, qu'avait-il ressenti quand il avait compris que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère l'avait trahi ?

Le monde sorcier était en fête, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que la paix régnait, tout cela grâce à Harry Potter…grâce au Survivant…mais deux personnes vivaient très mal ce jour, car depuis ce jour- là, ils avaient tout perdu.

Remus Lupin se morfondait dans sa petite cabane qu'il s'était achetée loin de tous, tandis que Sirius pleurait la disparition par sa faute de son frère…

Quelque part, dans un quartier tranquille sans histoire, on entendait les pleurs d'un enfant, il provenait du numéro quatre, l'adresse exacte était en fait 4, Privet Drive.

« Mais il va bientôt arrêter de pleurer ce môme…même Dudley ne pleure pas autant, cria un homme rouge de colère.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, répondit sa femme. C'est à chaque fois la même chose, dès qu'il est seul avec Dudley, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer.  
-De toute façon, ça ne peut plus durer…on n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce fardeau…crois-tu vraiment qu'on mérite cette punition ?  
-On n'a pas le choix, ils peuvent vraiment être dangereux…je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient nous faire du mal avec leur anormalité.  
-Eh bien soit, dans ce cas, il suffit que sa…ma…mag…magie…sorte de lui et pour cela, rien de mieux que de le traiter comme il le mérite…je ne vois pas de toute façon pourquoi il continuerait de dormir dans la chambre de Dudley, dès maintenant, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, le placard est largement assez grand pour lui. De plus, pour lui enlever sa …magie, rien de mieux que de le faire travailler et jamais…jamais on ne lui parlera de…magie, cracha-t-il.  
-Qu'est- ce qu'on lui dira à propos de ses parents ?  
-Qu'ils étaient des bons à rien et qu'il sont morts dans un accident de voiture, d'ailleurs sa cicatrice vient de là, voilà, il ne saura rien de plus et s'il nous questionne, eh bien il sera puni, ça devrait le dissuader de trop parler. »

Vernon Dursley prit alors le petit Harry par le col et le jeta sans ménagement dans le placard, lui expliqua que c'était sa nouvelle chambre et que s'il n'était pas content, il serait privé de repas.  
Le calvaire d'Harry commença réellement à partir de ce jour- là…


	2. Chapitre 1: La fugue

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui pile à l'heure pour publier un nouveau chapitre, j'avais dit soit hier soit aujourd'hui…je n'ai pas menti ! Si je n'ai pas pu publier hier c'est uniquement parce que j'étais trop fatiguée après mon opération. Oui, vous avez bien lu, je me suis fait ouvrir la gencive pour enlever une dent de sagesse (je vous épargne les détails promis), donc en fait j'ai quasiment dormie toute la journée hier, j'avais mal et je ne me sentais pas la force de publier sur le site !  
Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? Un site en projet avec un autre auteur (**Mona**** May56**) où on publierait nos fanfictions et où on donnerait des nouvelles de nos écris assez souvent…mais pour le moment le site n'est pas en ligne, il faut encore qu'on fasse beaucoup de choses pour qu'il soit prêt ! Je vous en dirais beaucoup plus prochainement.  
Je vous laisse lire les réponses aux reviews et le premier chapitre. Bisous à tous et toutes !  
Une dernière chose….bonne rentrée à celles et ceux qui rentrent aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Rar**** du prologue**

**Vert emeraude** : C'est dur…je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, écrire un passage relativement heureux entre James et Lily tout en les exécutant après…tu m'étonnes que ce soit dur ! Ce chapitre est moins dur puisqu'il n'y a pas de mort…mais les Durlsey ne lui font aucun cadeau !  
Bisous

**Onarluca** Alors oui c'est sûr que comme prlogue on sait déjà ce qu'il va se passer, mais je voulais l'écrire moi-même au moins une fois ! A ma manière ! Mais bon là je ne rabache pas j'invente donc ça va être plus nouveau quand même pour toi !  
Si je vais mettre Harry avec quelqu'un…non ce n'est pas prévue dans cette histoire là (je l'aime bien célibataire ou avec Draco lol !)  
Bisous

**AndrmedaLN** Si tu aimes les bases il n'y a alors aucune raison pour que tu n'aimes pas la suite (enfin j'espère !) Je publie le plus rapidement possible mais bon si je pouvais écrire et publier un chapitre par jour, crois moi je le ferais sans aucun problème ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Bisous

**Hermy**** Skywalker** : Eh oui tu la connais cette histoire je confirme ! Donc bien sûr toi tu es impatiente de connaître le chapitre 1 et je ne t'en blâme pas, je le publie de suite ;)  
Bisous

**6eireann **: Eh bien ton attente a porté ces fruits puisque voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture ;)  
Bisous

**Marie-Jo** Eh bien la suite la voilà ! Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication je ne sais pas trop, le maximum c'est un mois entre les chapitres, mais je peux publier toutes les deux semaines quand je suis en vacances !  
Bisous

**Lyly black** : Merci pour les deux autres histoires ;) Pour la suite de 'un voyage…' je ne sais toujours pas si je me lance ou pas…je jouerais ça sur un tour de poker ! J'espère tout de même que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre !  
Bisous

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort** : Oui, moi je voulais aussi savoir comment un petit garçon peut atterrir dans un placard, alors pour une fois je l'ai écrite moi-même ! Ce n'est pas plus mal de faire un prologue, ça pose tout de suite les bases et on comprend mieux l'histoire par la suite.  
Dudley pleure pour que Harry se fasse gronder…c'est une passion chez lui de voir harry se faire gronder par son père ! C'est un sale môme !  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaîra !  
Bisous

**Lyn** Oui triste c'est bien le mot, mais dans ce premier chapitre j'espère y avoir mis un peu plus d'humour…le problème c'est qu'il y a toujours les Dursley dans le voisinage donc pas que une suite heureuse pour le moment !  
Bisous

**Panthere** Oui, j'ai honte d'avoir attendu autant de temps, mais en fait je voulais d'abord finir mon autre histoire, j'essaie de faire une chose à la fois (enfin seulement sur le site parce que dans ma vie je fais toujours trop de truc en même temps !)  
J'espère que tu trouveras Harry toujours aussi chou ;)  
Bisous

**Saozens** Contente que tu aimes l'idée, vive la liberté dans les rues de Londres. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !  
Bisous

**Eiliss** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et voici la suite.  
Bisous

**La rose de minuit** : Coucou la miss !  
Contente que tu aimes ce début, j'espère que tes problèmes de pc vont vite prendre fin. Pour la traduction, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun problème, je suis toujours là et toujours prête à continuer de traduire !  
Bisous

**Kritari**: Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis ! J'espère que ce dernier ne changera pas en lisant ce premier chapitre !  
Bisous

**Virg05 **: Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis étonné que tu sois autant emballé par un prologue…mais bon le but c'est qu'il soit aimé ! La suite est enfin arrivé !  
Bisous

**Gigiblue** Waouh, le spectacle des pompom-girl était super ! Je suis contente que tu aimes déjà le début de cette histoire, j'espère aussi que la suite ne te décevra pas !  
Bisous

**Didi** tu as posté trois fois la même réview, je pense que a eu un petit bug sur ce coup là ! En tout cas la suite là voilà !  
Bisous

**Simoi**: Je continue pas de problème ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre.  
Bisous

**NanSte**: Une review vraiment très sympathique ! Plus la peine d'anticiper, voici enfin le premier chapitre.  
Bisous

**Mona**** May56** : Eh oui j'ai osé publier le prologue sans te le dire…mais je me suis excusée n'est-ce pas ! En plus tu n'as rien à dire je t'ai fait un gros cadeau…un jolie site lool !  
Oui, c'est dur d'écrire des scènes joyeuses…moi j'avais la larme à l'œil en me disant…allez je ne les tue pas…le problème est que si je ne les tue pas…pas d'histoire….alors fallait choisir !  
En tout cas merci d'être là avec moi et de me donner des conseils ;)  
Bisous

**Thealie**: Quand tu parles des spoilers, tu parles du tome 6 ? Eh bien rassure toi il n'y a aucun spoilers de prévu dans cette histoire, surtout que c'est un univers alternatif donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais spoiler sauf si vraiment je veux être méchante mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon but !  
Bisous

**Steplait**: La suite est enfin arrivé, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que 'un voyage…'.  
Bisous

**Dawn456** : Eh bien ton vœu est exaucé, la suite est enfin ici…j'espère que tu l'aimeras !  
Bisous

**Daniet** Oui, j'essaie de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible, même si ce n'est pas vraiment évident tout le temps ! Je suis contente que cette histoire commence bien (enfin bien écrite parce que le prologue est quand même triste).  
Bisous

**Tiffany**** Shin :** Merci pour la review et je suis heureuse que ce prologue t'ai plu. La suite est enfin arrivée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Bisous

**Ptronille** Eh oui on reprend les fics, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais arrêté tout de même, j'ai écrit deux histoires entière et je me suis juste arrêté pendant les vacances parce que je n'étais pas chez moi !  
J'ai su décrypté dans ta review que tu appréciais ce prologue, donc voici enfin le chapitre 1.  
Il est déjà beaucoup plus joyeux !  
Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fugue.**

« Espèce de bon à rien… espèce de monstre… comment oses-tu nous faire ça à nous… ?  
-Mais… je… je ne comprends… pas, dit le petit garçon sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
-Et en plus il pleure… tu n'es qu'un monstre, dit Vernon Dursley en frappant le petit garçon. »

Harry ne disait rien, les coups, il en avait toujours eu, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire ; pour lui c'était normal d'être giflé quand il avait fait des bêtises. Et des bêtises, il en faisait énormément, il ne faisait que ça d'ailleurs, un verre cassé, c'était sa faute, un cadre cassé, c'était sa faute… une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule, c'était sa faute… des clés qui disparaissent, c'était sa faute… Dudley qui pleurait, c'était sa faute… en un mot, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, c'était sa faute. Il en avait toujours été ainsi aussi loin que remontait sa petite mémoire. Sa chambre ? Un simple placard où il était enfermé la plupart du temps, enfin quand il n'était pas occupé à faire les corvées de la maison. Dudley ne faisait pas les corvées mais c'était normal, après tout lui était le vrai fils de Vernon et Pétunia. Harry avait de la chance d'être chez eux, enfin ça, c'était le point de vue de son oncle.

Harry avait toujours enduré les coups et les repas qui sautent, le ventre qui faisait mal parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, les étourdissements à cause du manque de vitamines, les malaises qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Harry Potter était comme certains autres enfants, un enfant battu et pour quelle raison ? Lui-même n'avait jamais compris les raisons pour lesquelles Vernon le frappait, après tout si Dudley faisait tomber le verre de la table de la cuisine et que celui-ci se cassait… ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant il se faisait frapper.  
Si un enfant du quartier avait mal visé et avait cassé une vitre avec sa balle de tennis… ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant il se faisait frapper. Et cette fois, pourquoi se prenait-il des coups ? Ah oui ! Parce que Dudley s'était fait piquer par une guêpe et Vernon avait dit que c'était de sa faute.  
Une fois de plus, il saignait au niveau de sa lèvre, ses lunettes étaient comme à leur habitude complètement cassées et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal… mais ça, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire et encore moins de s'en plaindre. S'il avait le malheur de s'en plaindre, il s'en prenait encore plus. On pouvait même dire que Harry, à force d'encaisser les coups de Vernon, n'avait plus la même notion de la souffrance et de la douleur, il encaissait les coups de mieux en mieux mais le résultat était là : il avait du mal à marcher, ses bras lui faisaient continuellement mal et sa respiration se dégradait peu à peu.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il ne le savait pas, longtemps il avait prié pour que ses parents viennent un jour le chercher… ou même un ami de ses parents… ou simplement quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'aider… une personne qui veuille bien s'occuper de lui… quelqu'un pour le sauver. Mais cette personne tant attendue ne venait pas, c'était toujours pareil, Harry priait très fort mais personne n'entendait sa prière…

Cela faisait déjà 5 ans… cinq ans qu'il se morfondait dans son coin, refusant toute l'aide que voulait lui apporter Dumbledore. C'était pourtant le dernier contact qu'avait Remus avec le monde de la magie mais il s'en moquait éperdument, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait tout perdu… absolument tout.

Seule la pensée que Harry soit toujours vivant et vive heureux l'aidait à tenir, il avait souvent songé à lui rendre visite mais il ne le pouvait pas pour une excellente raison… Dumbledore lui avait dit que Harry était en sécurité mais il ne lui avait pas dit où.

Pourtant cette seule pensée arrivait à le maintenir en vie, il avait décidé de se laisser mourir mais Dumbledore l'en empêchait, Dumbledore veillait sur lui… pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le vieux sorcier était toujours là quand il se sentait craquer et qu'il voulait sauter le pas.

Cette fois encore, il se sentait prêt à affronter la mort, cette fois il se trouvait en haut d'une falaise d'où il avait une vue admirable, plus qu'un pas et il serait enfin de nouveau avec James et Lily, mais comme d'habitude…

« Remus… réfléchis je t'en prie, arrête de t'enfoncer encore plus dans ta dépression, je peux t'aider, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de t'en sortir.  
-Pourquoi ? Répondit Remus au vieux professeur.  
-Parce que tu ne mérites pas de finir d'une telle façon, je t'en prie…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Crois-tu réellement que si tu meurs de cette façon, James sera content ?  
-Pourquoi les a-t-il trahis ?  
-Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question Remus mais crois-tu que Lily veuille que tu gâches ta vie ?  
-Ma vie est finie depuis leur mort.  
-Crois-tu que Peter voulait que tu te laisses dépérir ? James ne le permettrait pas non plus, je t'en prie Remus, je peux t'aider, je peux t'offrir un poste, une responsabilité, tu as toujours été très intelligent…  
-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler, je n'ai pas envie de vivre…  
-Remus, Dumbledore s'approcha de Remus et le prit dans ses bras ce qui était un rare signe d'affection de sa part. »

Et pour une fois, Remus craqua complètement, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, après tout ne disait-on pas de lui qu'il était un monstre et qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment ? Et bien tous ceux qui avaient osé dire cela devaient le regarder en ce moment même. On pouvait voir un homme brisé qui mettrait beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre.

Dumbledore transplanna et ils se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-lard, rien de mieux qu'une petite boisson chaude non alcoolisée pour parler.

Remus vida son sac à Dumbledore, ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement, il n'émit aucun jugement et Remus l'en remercia grandement.

Dumbledore avait proposé à Remus de rester à Poudlard durant le mois de juillet et d'août afin que ce dernier prenne son temps pour s'installer et apprendre à revivre en société. Il lui avait aussi trouvé un travail, quoi de mieux que de travailler dans un laboratoire afin de faire avancer la recherche dans différents domaines ? Mais le domaine dans lequel Remus travaillait n'était autre que le domaine de la santé.

Et voilà, l'école reprenait, Harry venait d'avoir sept ans et il entrait directement en classe de CP, il était très fier parce que c'était la première fois qu'il quittait la maison ; pendant ses années de maternelle, les Dursley n'avaient pas voulu qu'Harry sorte de la maison sauf pour tondre le jardin, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants de son âge et il avait hâte de se faire des copains.

Dudley, lui par contre, avait eu le droit à ses années de maternelle et il parlait très souvent de ses copains, Harry l'enviait mais il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'en dire un mot.

C'était le premier septembre et Harry était en compagnie de Pétunia et de Dudley, en direction de l'école primaire qui se trouvait dans le quartier.

C'était une bâtisse assez accueillante, il y avait un grand toboggan et même des balançoires, Harry était pressé d'entrer dans cette école.

Pétunia le lâcha pratiquement tout de suite mais alla directement parler avec la maîtresse, la mettant en garde contre Harry qui, d'après elle, avait tendance à mentir et pour la prévenir que son Dudley était un amour.

« Vous comprenez bien que ses parents étant des criminels, leur fils ne vaut guère mieux et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mon mari et moi l'avons éduqué du mieux que nous le pouvons mais cela doit venir des gènes, ils sont pourris, son père naturellement.  
-Vous ne pensez pas que votre jugement est un peu trop pessimiste ?  
-Pessimiste ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes voyons ! Méfiez-vous de lui, n'allez pas vous plaindre après, je vous aurai prévenue.  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être au courant alors, fit la maîtresse avec un sourire forcé.  
-Je venais aussi vous prévenir que mon fils est vraiment un garçon extraordinaire, je pense qu'il a certains dons, il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer, c'est un ange.  
-Oui… Je vais devoir vous laisser Mme Dursley, je dois faire sonner la cloche et répartir les élèves dans leurs classes respectives.  
-Très bien, et prenez soin de mon fils surtout.  
-Pas de problème. »

La jeune femme attendit que cette mégère sorte de son école pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois que tu viens de faire la connaissance de la pire personne du quartier.  
-Tu la connais ?  
-Oh oui, j'ai eu son fils l'année dernière et je peux te dire qu'il est tout sauf un amour comme elle aime le croire, je dirais même que c'est l'opposé.  
-Et le neveu ?  
-Quel neveu ?  
-Eh bien, elle vient de faire scolariser son neveu, la petite tête noire en bataille là-bas.  
-Le garçon seul sur le banc ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'en a dit ?  
-Elle a quasiment affirmé que c'était un criminel bon à enfermer à vie dans une prison de haute sécurité.  
-Pauvre gamin, vivre avec une telle femme ; il me semble bien maigre en tout cas.  
-Il a surtout l'air très solitaire je trouve.  
-Je suis sûre qu'il ne doit pas être aussi horrible qu'elle le prétend ; bon, faudrait qu'on fasse rentrer les enfants, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Oui, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le faire un peu parler.  
-J'espère… »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent retentir la cloche et classèrent les élèves par classes.  
Harry, au son de la cloche, releva la tête et s'avança d'un pas léger vers la foule qui se rassemblait autour des deux jeunes femmes.  
Une fois dans la classe, Harry s'assit directement au fond, prenant soin de ne gêner personne et surtout de ne pas se faire remarquer comme lui avait si souvent répété son oncle.

« Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Lucie et je serai votre maîtresse pendant un an, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien tous ensemble. Je vais faire l'appel et dès que vous entendez votre nom, levez la main pour que je puisse me souvenir de vous. Je ne garantis pas de me souvenir de vos prénoms du premier coup. »

Harry en profita pour observer sa maîtresse. Elle était jeune et avait une chevelure blonde mais foncée, des yeux doux et de couleur noisette. En apparence, elle avait l'air d'être une personne très gentille mais Harry avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.  
La matinée se passa sans problème, Harry n'avait aucun problème pour suivre le cours de Lucie même si ses lunettes n'étaient pas en très bon état. Lorsque midi sonna, Lucie laissa les élèves partir sauf un.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu restes un peu avec moi. »

Gêné, le garçon n'osa rien dire et baissa la tête timidement, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait comme bêtise.

« Je tenais juste à te dire que j'ai remarqué l'attention que tu portes à ce que je dis et que ça me faisait très plaisir.  
-Merci, dit Harry doucement en rougissant.  
-Si jamais tu as un problème Harry, tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler d'accord ?  
-Oui, murmura-t-il.  
-Je te laisse aller à la cantine, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Harry fila aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permirent à la cantine et percuta un garçon de son âge.

« Attention où tu marches… tu m'as fait mal, répondit un garçon brun qui se frottait le ventre vigoureusement.  
-Je… je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu, tenta Harry qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
-Ca va… je n'ai pas si mal que ça, je m'appelle Tom et toi ?  
-Harry, dit tout doucement ce dernier.  
-Si tu veux que je te comprenne faut que tu parles plus fort… mais j'ai compris ton prénom au moins. J'allais à la cantine, tu viens avec moi ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et suivit Tom, légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui.

« J'ai une copine tu sais, elle s'appelle Katrina et elle doit sûrement m'attendre, tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux.  
-Je veux pas déranger.  
-Tu as des copains ?  
-Non, dit doucement Harry.  
-Alors viens manger avec nous. »

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire et alla avec Tom rencontrer Katrina.  
Il vit une petite tornade aux cheveux noirs se diriger vers eux et aborder Tom.

« Tu es toujours en retard Tom et même que la maîtresse elle m'a dit de t'attendre à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas voulu parce que sinon tu n'allais jamais me retrouver. Donc je suis restée là et j'ai attendu… ça fait au moins des heures que je t'attends tu sais.  
-J'ai rencontré un ami tu sais, il s'appelle Harry, il mange avec nous.  
-Salut, dit Katrina en s'adressant à Harry. »

Harry préféra lui faire un petit sourire timide et n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Pendant tout le repas, Katrina n'arrêta pas de parler de sa première matinée de classe et de ses camarades de classe, sans oublier sa maîtresse. Harry quant à lui jetait des regards dans toutes les directions possibles et constata que Dudley ne lâchait pas du regard ses deux nouveaux amis. Les copains autour de Dudley ne semblaient pas vraiment sympathiques et Harry se dit mentalement qu'il devait en rester éloigné aussi loin que possible.

« Tu regardes qui ? Demanda soudainement Katrina.  
-Dudley et ses copains.  
-Faut que tu te méfies d'eux, il ne faut surtout jamais leur causer des problèmes tu sais.  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air sympa.  
-Un conseil, répondit à son tour Tom, ne traîne jamais avec eux et surtout ne fréquente pas ceux qu'ils prennent comme victimes.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry angoissé.  
-C'est mieux pour toi, lui sourit Tom, tu l'aimes bien toi la maîtresse ?  
-Oui, sourit Harry, elle est gentille. »

La journée passa très vite, même trop vite et Harry se résigna à attendre sa tante pour qu'elle les ramène à la maison.  
Le soir même, lorsqu'ils furent tous à table, après qu'Harry ait nettoyé toutes les vitres de la maison et qu'il ait mis la table, Dudley raconta sa journée avec ses copains. Il appuya sur le fait que la maîtresse était très belle et super sympa, ce qu'Harry approuvait mentalement.

Bien sûr, pas la peine de dire que Harry n'eut pas le droit de dire quelque chose, il dut débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et nettoyer le sol de la cuisine avant de pouvoir enfin aller dans son placard pour dormir. La journée avait été épuisante mais c'était la plus belle journée de toute sa vie.

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse phénoménale, même Remus n'avait même pas pris conscience du temps qui passait, il se reposait la plupart du temps et tentait de reprendre goût à la vie, mais le plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire, c'est que la personne qui l'aidait le plus était Severus Rogue.

Oui, le même Severus qui, étant gamin, était carrément le souffre-douleur de James, ce dernier l'aidait. Il lui montrait combien il le détestait et combien sa vie était foutue mais ce que Severus n'avait pas conscience, c'est qu'il faisait revivre une partie de Remus déjà complètement enterrée, une époque heureuse de sa vie, ses sept années à Poudlard.

Quand Remus se sentait repartir dans une dépression, Severus était toujours là pour lui botter les fesses et le faire 'revivre' et rien que pour cela, Remus en serait éternellement reconnaissant à Severus

Ce dernier lui faisait même la potion tue-loup qui lui permettait de n'être qu'un simple loup lorsque la lune était pleine. Ce n'était pas vraiment de bon cœur que Severus faisait cette potion, plus par obligation envers Dumbledore.

Septembre était enfin arrivé et Remus avait trouvé un appartement à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore ayant insisté pour qu'il soit proche de Poudlard, et il commençait à revivre seul, il redevenait indépendant.

Il s'était promis de ne plus craquer, d'aller de l'avant, d'être un nouvel homme, il est vrai que James, Lily et Peter n'auraient jamais voulu qu'il se laisse abattre, ils auraient voulu qu'il se batte, et bien dès aujourd'hui, Remus se battrait, il en avait fait le serment sur la tombe de James et Lily.

Son travail commençait le lendemain, le laboratoire était proche du ministère de la magie à Londres, il lui suffisait de transplanner pour arriver au labo.

Il était stressé, Dumbledore n'avait pas menti au directeur du laboratoire, il lui avait dit que Remus était un loup-garou et le directeur avait accepté de l'engager, du moins pour un essai d'un mois ; si le tout était assez concluant, alors il serait engagé définitivement. Dire que Remus était anxieux était un euphémisme mais il tentait de se contrôler le mieux possible.

Cette nuit-là, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et pour couronner le tout, il arriva au laboratoire avec deux heures d'avance…

Il entra dans la petite boutique d'antiquité, façade qui cachait le laboratoire et arriva devant un guichet derrière lequel se cachait une petite femme brune, bien en chair avec des lunettes beaucoup trop grandes pour elle apparemment.

« Bonjour, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous avez rendez-vous peut-être, c'était pour quelle heure ? »

La petite femme enchaînait tellement vite les réponses que le pauvre Remus n'arrivait pas à suivre.

« Je suis là pour mon premier jour de travail, je suis à l'essai pendant un mois, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.  
-Ah… attendez, je regarde sur ma liste… euh… oui ça y est, je vous vois, dîtes donc, vous êtes vraiment en avance !  
-Euh… oui je sais…  
-A mon avis, vous auriez du dormir beaucoup plus, vous avez une tête à faire peur… enfin bref, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez où vous vous changer et vous allez devoir patienter un peu. »

La petite dame était franche, au moins Remus savait à quoi il ressemblait… un épouvantard vivant…

« Alors… oh je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter, franchement là je suis impardonnable, je m'appelle Jeanne, si vous avez n'importe quel problème en ce qui concerne vos absences pour maladie ou raison personnelle, c'est moi qui m'en occupe ; si vous avez un problème dans votre travail, là par contre il faut s'adresser à l'un de vos collègues… »

Quand Jeanne parlait, il était pratiquement impossible de l'arrêter, Remus en rit intérieurement… oui ça faisait définitivement du bien d'être enfin sorti de son trou, comme disait si bien Severus

Ils avaient maintenant dépassé l'accueil bien éclairé pour passer dans un couloir un peu moins éclairé, ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec sur le côté une belle boîte aux lettres rouge, Remus s'en étonna mais attendit patiemment.

« Alors là, vous êtes devant l'entrée des employés, quand vous aurez votre badge de travail, vous l'insérerez dans cette jolie boîte rouge, elle validera votre temps de travail et surtout, n'oubliez pas de reprendre votre badge ensuite.

-D'accord. »

Jeanne prit sa carte marron et l'inséra dans la boîte aux lettres, quelques secondes plus tard, la boîte aux lettres recracha la carte et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Alors sur votre droite, vous avez les vestiaires, vous devrez enlever votre manteau et changez vos chaussures, et bien sûr mettre des gants, ces deux protections sont enchantées, elles vous permettront de rester complètement stérile dans la pièce suivante.  
La pièce suivante est bien sûr le laboratoire, je ne sais pas encore exactement quel sera vôtre rôle mais ici nous étudions les différentes potions existantes et nous les améliorons. Les plus gros projets étant des potions curatives pour les malades de St Mangouste, nous travaillons en étroite collaboration mais on cherche aussi des potions pour lutter contre les vampires, les loups garous, quoique pour cette dernière catégorie on fasse aussi de la recherche sur la potion tue-loup.  
-Je vois… dit Remus un peu plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire !  
-Bon, il faut que je retourne à l'accueil, le bureau du directeur est juste a côté du vestiaire, la porte au fond à droite, il vous attend sûrement, à ce soir alors.  
-A ce soir. »

Remus n'était pas vraiment rassuré mais apparemment, le petit bout de femme prénommée Jeanne n'était pas au courant de sa lycanthropie, le directeur devait ne pas avoir divulgué cette information et Remus lui en était déjà reconnaissant.

Il toqua à la porte du directeur et attendit quelques minutes avant de le voir sortir.

« Ah je suppose que vous êtes Mr Lupin ?  
-Oui c'est moi !  
-Eh bien Remus vous avez drôlement changé.  
-Vous… vous me connaissez ?  
-Oh franchement, qui dans Poudlard ne vous connaissait pas ! J'étais en septième année à Serdaigle quand vous étiez en quatrième année et on ne parlait que de vous et de vos blagues aux Serpentards, enfin cette époque est bien loin.  
-Oui… répondit Remus en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis ce temps.  
-Je… je peux te poser une question ?  
-Oui, allez-y.  
-Déjà, tu dois me tutoyer quand on est que tout les deux et ensuite, tu étais déjà loup garou à Poudlard ?  
-Oui, je le suis depuis que j'ai 4 ans.  
-Dumbledore le savait ?  
-Bien sûr, j'avais un endroit dans le parc sous l'arbre cogneur pour mes transformations !  
-Eh bien, tu as vraiment bien gardé le secret.  
-James, Sirius et Peter m'ont bien aidé on va dire.  
-Ils étaient au courant ?  
-Disparaître une fois par mois, oui ça se remarque, James était intelligent, il a tout deviné.  
-Bon… parlons de ton travail maintenant, laissons le passé là où il est. D'après les dires de Dumbledore, tu souhaites travailler dans la recherche mais je voudrais savoir où exactement. Il y a plusieurs types de recherches, soit dans les traitements des maladies incurables, soit…  
-J'aimerais participer aux recherches concernant la potion tue-loup, le seul problème étant que je n'ai pas touché aux potions depuis ma septième année à Poudlard, donc il va surtout me falloir un temps d'adaptation… enfin si c'est possible… parce que…  
-Je comprends parfaitement, pas la peine d'angoisser à ce point, de plus j'ai pris la liberté de consulter vos ASPIC et j'ai constaté que vous aviez un niveau largement supérieur à la plupart des chercheurs qui travaillent ici.  
-Je… Merci.  
-Pour débuter, je vais vous fournir plusieurs livres de Potions que vous devez absolument lire et je vous donnerai quelques rapports à étudier.  
-Des rapports ?  
-Oui, les rapports que me fournissent les chercheurs, vous savez, des fois il suffit d'un œil nouveau pour trouver une solution. Souvent je donne les dossiers des chercheurs à d'autres afin d'avancer plus encore. Si votre travail me satisfait je vous ferai entrer dans le laboratoire pour que vous puissiez faire vos propres recherches.  
-D'accord, sourit Lupin en serrant la main de son nouveau patron. »

Remus passa sa journée dans la bibliothèque du centre de recherches afin de remettre ses connaissances à jour. Le soir tombé, il emprunta quatre gros livres et étudia encore chez lui, pas question pour lui de se faire virer, le travail pour les loups-garous était bien trop rare.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva presque avec joie quand Pétunia tambourina à sa porte de placard. Comme tous les matins, il dut préparer le petit-déjeuner sous l'œil vigilant de sa tante qui guettait ses moindres faits et gestes. Une fois prêt, Harry eut le droit de manger un bout de pain et de boire un verre de jus d'orange, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Son oncle lisait son journal tranquillement tandis que Dudley vantait les mérites de sa nouvelle maîtresse et l'intelligence de ses copains. Sur ce dernier point, Harry avait tout de même des doutes, d'après les dires de Tom, les copains en question n'étaient que des brutes… comme Dudley d'ailleurs.

Une fois délivré de la corvée du débarrassage de table et du lavage de vaisselle, Harry put enfin prendre les cahiers et le stylo fournis par l'école et courir pour être en avance afin de pouvoir parler avec ses nouveaux copains. Pétunia et son cousin partaient pour n'être que pile à l'heure à l'école.  
Une fois devant les grilles vertes de l'école, Harry fut déçu de constater que contrairement à lui, ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés en avance et il dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de voir Katrina arriver avec sa mère.

« Bon, je te laisse en bonne compagnie alors, sourit la mère de Katrina, je viens te chercher à quatre heures et demi comme d'habitude.  
-Oui maman… tu peux partir maintenant s'il te plaît…  
-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux plus me voir.  
-Bah… à ce soir, dit Katrina en faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et en courant vers Harry. »

Cette dernière attendit encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de laisser sa fille seule devant l'école avec son nouveau copain. D'après ce qu'elle voyait de ce garçon, il semblait timide comparé à l'excentricité de sa fille et il faisait assez petit ; de plus, ses habits semblaient bien trop grands pour lui et ils n'étaient pas des plus propres. Comment pouvait-on oser envoyer son fils à l'école dans une telle tenue !

« Alors Harry comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Tu sais hier soir, j'ai regardé un dessin animé, il était vraiment fabuleux ça s'appelait 'les Aristochats', tu vois ce sont des chats très riches.  
-Un chat ne peut pas être riche.  
-Bien sûr que si, et là il y en a quatre qui sont riches et qui finissent à la campagne tu vois et ils rencontrent un chat pauvre qui va les ramener chez eux.  
-Tu es sûre que c'était bien ? demanda Harry méfiant.  
-Oui et même qu'il y avait des chansons et… après je suis allée me couchée, fit-elle la mine un peu plus sombre.  
-Tu devrais être contente de l'avoir vu alors.  
-Bah oui évidemment, tu ne regardes pas de dessins animés toi ?  
-Si évidemment, mentit Harry, mais je ne connais pas le tien c'est pour ça. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Tom qui était accompagné par son grand frère qui lui était en CM2, c'était un 'grand'.

« Salut, vous parliez de quoi ?  
-Devine quoi, j'ai vu un dessin animé hier soir et…  
-Oh non… on va en entendre parler toute la journée, gémit Tom.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais, dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.  
-Oh allez, c'était pour rire, tu as vu quoi comme Disney cette fois ? Je suis sûr que tu as pleuré encore une fois.  
- Même pas vrai, je ne pleure pas d'abord.  
-Si tu pleures, je t'ai vu quand on avait regardé en classe 'Rox et Roky'.  
-Oui mais là c'était parce que c'était vraiment triste.  
-Ah les filles… Comment vas-tu Harry ?  
-Bien, répondit ce dernier doucement.  
-Tu as fait les lettres qu'on devait écrire ?  
-Je… je… j'ai oublié, s'exclama ce dernier les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est pas grave tu sais, s'exclama Tom, je ne pense pas que la maîtresse t'en voudra mais bon. »

La grille s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et la petite foule qui commençait à s'amasser se dispersa en deux, d'un côté les parents qui faisaient un dernier baiser à leur progéniture et d'un autre, les enfants qui commençaient à entrer dans la cour de l'école.  
Ils rentrèrent immédiatement en classe et Lucie demanda à voir la colonne de A majuscules qu'elle avait demandé de faire. A son plus grand soulagement, Harry constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir oublié mais que tous faisaient partie de la bande à Dudley. Ce dernier ayant fait ses devoirs quand Harry avait été obligé de nettoyer la cuisine avant de dîner.  
Lorsque Lucie passa près d'Harry, il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur de déception dans ces yeux. Harry s'en voulut mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de faire ce qui avait été demandé.

« J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi pendant la récréation Harry, j'aurais quelques mots à te dire. »

Harry avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas dit cela aux deux autres élèves qui n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs et il se sentit puni au fond de lui-même.  
Il fit de son mieux pour écouter le cours et comprit tout ce qui avait été dit mais le moment tant redouté de la récréation arriva bien trop vite à son goût.  
Lorsque tous furent sortis de la classe, Harry alla voir Lucie qui était assise derrière son bureau.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas Harry, c'est que tu es un petit garçon qui s'intéresse à ce que je dis en classe et pourtant tu ne fais pas tes devoirs. Je trouve ça très étrange.  
-J'ai oublié, dit Harry tout bas.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, tu me l'a prouvé aujourd'hui en comprenant tout ce que je disais. Promets-moi que tu n'oublieras pas la prochaine fois.  
-Promis, fit Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Allez, file avant que la récréation ne se termine. »

Harry sortit de la classe en courant et retrouva ses deux amis dans la cour.

« Alors tu t'es fait gronder ?  
-Non, pas tant que ça, dit Harry, elle m'a juste dit de ne pas oublier de faire les devoirs ce soir.  
-Il va falloir que tu fasses ceux pour aujourd'hui et ceux pour demain ce soir.  
-C'est vrai que ça va te prendre du temps, compléta Katrina.  
-C'est pas grave, je saurai les faire je pense. »

La journée se passa comme dans un rêve, Harry voyait enfin sa vie devenir heureuse petit à petit et il remerciait les Dursley de lui avoir permis d'aller à l'école. Tout le monde, bien sûr, ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, Dudley avait bien remarqué que son cousin était heureux d'aller à l'école et il se promit de lui faire regretter ce bonheur. Demain, Harry Potter n'aimerait plus aller à l'école. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'amuser avec son cousin, personne ne lui enlèverait son jouet préféré.

Ce soir-là, comme à son habitude, Harry fit ses corvées avec le sourire et après le dîner, il alla lui-même s'enfermer dans son placard pour aller faire ses devoirs. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Katrina, Harry ne mit qu'une bonne demi-heure pour faire ses deux colonnes. Il avait essayé d'être aussi soigneux que possible mais ce n'était pas très évident en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans un petit placard et qu'il avait comme unique support son matelas tout fin.

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme jamais.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avant que sa tante ne tambourine à sa porte mais le verrou étant mis, il ne pouvait sortir tout seul. Il réfléchit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures à comment ouvrir cette porte de placard quand celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule dans un 'clac' sonore. Harry resta un instant surpris et osa passer la tête au travers de la porte, personne en vue. Malgré son envie, il n'osa pas bouger de son placard. Ce ne fut qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'il entendit sa tante descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement en constatant que la porte du placard était grande ouverte.

'Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Je suis sûre que tu as fais des bêtises…  
-Non… je n'ai pas bougé… la porte s'est ouverte toute seule… comme par…  
-Non, non, je ne veux pas entendre ce mot sous ce toit et tu le sais très bien, tu n'es qu'un monstre… tu resteras toujours un monstre. File préparer le petit déjeuner avant de faire d'autres bêtises et estime-toi heureux que je n'en dise rien à ton oncle sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.  
-Oui, tante Pétunia, répondit Harry en baissant la tête. »

Harry prépara tout, mangea en quatrième vitesse et fila à l'école, il n'entendit pas les hurlements de sa tante qui lui disaient qu'il n'avait ni débarrasser, ni fait la vaisselle. Comment pouvait-il faire ces deux corvées-là quand Dudley et son oncle n'étaient même pas levés ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il arriva avec plus d'une heure d'avance à l'école et en profita pour sortir son livre de lecture et tenta de déchiffrer quelques lettres sans y parvenir. Il n'avait appris que la lettre A et B, comment pouvait-il même songer à vouloir réussir à lire ! Katrina, elle, savait lire parce que ses parents lui avaient apprit très tôt à lire, lui n'avait pas de parent.

Lucie aimait arriver en avance à l'école, elle avait ainsi le temps de préparer la classe, marquer les premières leçons au tableau et choisir l'atelier du jour. Ce fut donc pour elle une grande surprise quand elle vit Harry, assis sur le banc à l'entrée de l'école, qui tentait apparemment de lire quelque chose dans son livre. Cette image la fit sourire puis elle s'interrogea, comment sa tante pouvait-elle le laisser là, seul, aussi tôt ? Surtout qu'en plus, son cousin n'était même pas là, étrange. Elle s'approcha du garçon en faisant assez de bruit afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris.

Entendant des pas, Harry releva la tête et fut heureux de voir sa maîtresse se diriger vers lui.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ?  
-J'aime être ici, lui répondit-il simplement.  
-Tu ne vas pas attraper froid ? Tu n'as même pas de pull.  
-Non je n'ai pas froid, j'essaie de lire… mais je ne connais que deux lettres.  
-Tu veux venir préparer la classe avec moi ?  
-D'accord, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu as fait tes devoirs ?  
-Oui, dit-il en sortant son cahier bleu.  
-Ce n'est pas très propre mais tu fais des efforts, je suis contente de toi, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant le cahier. »

Une fois en classe, Harry reconnut qu'il y faisait meilleur que dehors, le temps se dégradait alors qu'on n'était pourtant que début septembre, l'hiver risquait d'être difficile.

« Tiens, voici les paquets de crayons de couleurs, j'aimerais que tu en poses un sur chaque table, d'accord ? »  
Harry hocha la tête et se mit au travail.  
« Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques mots quand on aura fini ?  
-Oh oui, je veux bien, sourit Harry. »

Lucie marqua la leçon du jour au tableau puis alla chercher son propre livre et l'ouvrit à la page des 'A'. Harry s'installa à côté d'elle dans le petit coin tranquille que comportait la classe.

« Le premier mot que tu vois là c'est 'Aboyer', tu connais déjà le 'A' et le 'B', il suffit de relier les mots en faisant des sons. Tu connais ton alphabet ?  
-Je ne connais que le début, dit Harry timidement.  
-Un mot un peu plus facile que tu devrais connaître 'Abracadabra'. C'est un mot magique sourit-elle. »

Harry blanchit un peu au mot 'magique', toute son enfance, on n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter que ce mot était une insulte et qu'il était interdit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?  
-On… on m'a toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas et qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcer ce mot.  
-Même si la magie n'existe pas, on a le droit d'y croire tu sais, moi j'y crois toujours et pourtant je suis une grande personne.  
-Vous croyez en la magie ?  
-Oui, tu n'as jamais vu de magicien, ceux qui font sortir le lapin d'un chapeau ?  
-Non, dit Harry émerveillé.  
-Tu as le droit d'y croire Harry, si certaines personnes disent que la magie n'existe pas et que tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer ce mot, ne les écoute pas. On a tous le droit d'avoir nos rêves et si pour toi c'est de croire en la magie… alors il faut que tu y croies.  
-D'accord, murmura Harry. Où peut-on voir des magiciens ?  
-Eh bien… je ne sais pas, on en voit parfois à la télé, je pourrais peut-être faire une sortie un jour pour qu'on aille tous voir un spectacle de magie, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-J'aimerais beaucoup, sourit Harry.  
-Il faudra que j'en parle au directeur alors, mais c'est une excellente idée. »

Harry n'avait même pas vu le temps passer, il constata qu'il était l'heure seulement quand il comprit que les autres élèves entraient dans la classe, Katrina et Tom lui sautèrent dessus.

« Pourquoi tu étais avec la maîtresse ? Lui demanda directement Tom.  
-Eh bien je suis arrivé en même temps qu'elle alors je l'ai aidée pour la classe et j'ai mis les crayons de couleurs sur chaque table.  
-Oh ! C'est tout, fit Katrina une pointe de déception dans sa voix.  
-Oui, c'est tout. »

La classe eut le droit de découvrir l'alphabet entièrement, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui connaissait maintenant les dernières lettres même si parfois tout s'embrouillait encore dans sa tête.  
La récréation arriva et il suivit Tom et Katrina dans un petit coin de la cour.

« Ici, c'est notre repère, déclara Katrina, fière de sa trouvaille.  
-Non, il faut que tu apprennes une chose, ici c'est notre repère à nous, lança une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Laisse-nous Dudley, dit Harry ayant pris son courage à deux mains.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai parlé à toi minus ? J'aimerais déjà régler un problème qui se pose dans mon territoire.  
-Va-t-en espèce de… tenta Tom mais il se prit un coup dans les jambes par l'un des copains de Dudley.  
-Tom ! s'écria Katrina en allant vers son ami qui était tombé par terre.  
-Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes avec nous, je vous conseille fortement de ne plus jamais vous approcher de ce monstre.  
-C'est pas un monstre, s'emporta Katrina. »

Elle aussi eut le droit à un croche-pied méchant, elle tomba violemment sur les fesses et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Arrêtez, cria Harry, mais ce dernier ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing de son cousin qui lui coupa le souffle. »

Harry mit ses deux mains sur son ventre et laissa couler quelques larmes, à cause de la douleur il se mit à genoux. Il regarda s'éloigner ses deux seuls amis, Tom et Katrina. Il sut alors à cet instant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas le voir.

« Tu vois espèce de monstre, les gens comme toi n'ont pas besoin d'ami ; quand on est comme toi, on n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'amis. Je vais veiller à ce que jamais personne ne s'approche de toi.  
-Je ne t'ai rien fait, lâcha alors Harry.  
-Si… tu es un monstre et c'est comme ça qu'on traite les monstres, pas vrai les gars !  
-Ouais, approuva Pierce, un copain de Dudley. »

Harry fut sauvé par la cloche qui rappelait les élèves en classe, il essuyas ses larmes du revers de son pull bien trop grand et alla dignement en classe.  
La journée en classe n'avait jamais paru aussi longue Harry ; lors du déjeuner, Tom et Katrina s'étaient installés loin de lui et bizarrement, personne n'osait manger avec lui ou même lui adresser la parole.  
Lors de la récréation de l'après midi, Dudley et sa bande avait montré à tout le monde que Harry était leur jouet et qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Et tout cela s'était fini par le jeu préféré de Dudley, la course à Harry. Le premier qui l'attrapait avait le droit de le taper.  
Harry courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait et n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : échapper à Dudley, seule cette idée l'obsédait.

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva sur la bordure rectangulaire du toit de l'école. Jamais une chose aussi bizarre que celle-ci ne s'était passée, c'était comme si son corps avait disparu de la cour pour réapparaître sur le toit.  
Il entendait les cris de plusieurs enfants dans la cour et il fût soulagé de voir Lucie sortir de l'école pour le regarder d'en bas. Les pompiers arrivèrent pour le descendre du toit et il fût accueillit avec soulagement sur la terre ferme. Lucie se précipita sur lui.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Il est sûrement passé par la lucarne, cette dernière est ouverte, expliqua un pompier.  
-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?  
-Oui, mentit Harry.  
-Tu devrais avoir honte tu sais, tu m'as vraiment fait peur ; merci messieurs. »

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés à nouveau en classe, il ne restait que Lucie et Harry dans la cour.

« Tu sais, je crois que je suis magicien, lui dit Harry doucement dans l'oreille. »

Lucie sembla ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et l'envoya en classe. L'évènement fût bien sûr relaté à la famille d'Harry en d'autres termes, Pétunia fût mise au courant dès qu'elle arriva devant l'école. N'osant pas faire de scandale devant l'école, elle se tut et rentra sans piper mot. Dudley, sentant la colère de sa mère n'osait rien dire, il se contentait de lancer des regards de vainqueur à son cousin qui lui n'en menait pas très large. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Pétunia envoya Harry dans son placard et l'y enferma. Vernon ne rentra que quelques heures plus tard et lorsque Pétunia lui eut raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'école, il se mit dans une colère noire. Débloquant violemment le verrou qui enfermait Harry, il prit l'enfant par le col et le plaqua contre le mur du salon.

« Espèce de monstre, comment oses-tu nous faire cela alors que nous nous donnons tellement de mal à t'éduquer ! Non seulement ce matin tu es parti sans avoir fini tes corvées mais j'apprends en plus que tu as fait… des monstruosités.  
-C'est… c'est pas ma faute, répondit Harry si bas que Vernon eût du mal à l'entendre.  
-Et tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, en plus d'être un monstre, tu es un menteur.  
-C'est à cause de Dudley, répondit Harry en colère.  
-Tu as en plus le culot de me dire que c'est de la faute de mon fils, espèce de vermisseau, sans nous tu serais mort de faim, nous t'avons recueilli, nourri et même habillé. »

Harry se prit une violente gifle pour son insolence et pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne comprendrait jamais soi-disant. Mais cette fois, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, c'est Dudley qui l'avait fait monter sur le toit par magie. C'était aussi de sa faute si maintenant il n'avait plus d'amis dans cette école, son seul bonheur venait de partir en fumée.

« Je t'enferme dans le placard pendant deux jours ; je te préviens, tu n'iras ni à l'école ni dehors, tu vas rester à la maison et tu vas faire toutes les corvées qu'on te demande, espèce de monstre, conclut Vernon en frappant Harry à nouveau et en le jetant brutalement par terre. »

Harry alla se cacher dans son placard que Vernon prit soin de fermer. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et finit par s'endormir en serrant son livre de classe très fort contre lui. Ce fût son ventre qui le tira de son sommeil, il avait faim et son corps réclamait à manger, le seul problème c'est qu'il était enfermé dans son placard et qu'il faisait nuit noire. Pétunia n'allait se réveiller que dans plusieurs heures, il avait l'habitude de ne pas manger mais il se sentait comme si son corps avait consommé beaucoup plus de calories que d'habitude.

Il avait beau se concentrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le verrou refusait de s'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait la veille. A bout de forces, Harry ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose… s'enfuir, partir aussi loin d'ici qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas possible pour le moment, le verrou faisant entrave à sa liberté.

''' Allez… s'il te plaît ouvre-toi… je t'en prie, ouvre-toi''' suppliait-il par pensée.

Mais toujours rien, déçu, il alluma la petite lumière qui se trouvait dans son placard et ouvrit son livre. Il connaissait deux mots maintenant dans ce livre. A côté du mot 'Aboyer' un chien avait été dessiné. Quelques mots plus bas, Harry reconnut le mot 'Abracadabra' et il vit à côté un homme avec un chapeau pointu et un bout de bois dans la main d'où sortait des étincelles.

'''Et si je pointe mon doigt vers le verrou… ?'''

Harry pointa donc son petit doigt vers la porte du placard et pensa très fort au verrou

« Abracadabra, murmura-t-il tout doucement »

Un petit 'Clac' sonore retentit dans la maison, le verrou venait de s'ouvrir et Harry observait avec stupeur la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement. La seule porte qui le séparait de sa liberté venait enfin de s'ouvrir.

Il mit rapidement son livre dans le petit sac d'école qu'il possédait, il y mit également ses crayons, son stylo et alla directement dans la cuisine. Il y prit plusieurs fruits qu'il aimait et les mit aussi dans son sac. Il savait aussi que son oncle possédait de l'argent dans son portefeuille qu'il laissait toujours dans son manteau. Ce dernier étant accroché dans l'entrée, Harry ne se gêna pas et prit tous les billets qu'il y trouva (environ 30 livres). Il referma la porte de son placard et le verrou avec.

Cette fois, il était décidé, c'était la dernière gifle qu'il recevait de son oncle, plus jamais il ne voulait remettre les pieds ici, plus jamais il ne voulait que son oncle ou sa tante ne le retrouve… plus jamais il ne voulait que quelqu'un le retrouve.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et sortit discrètement, la porte d'entrée faisant beaucoup trop de bruit. Une fois les deux pieds hors de la maison, il se sentit enfin libre… enfin heureux.

* * *

**Petite remarque: **

1 livre équivaut à peu près à 1,50 euros, ce qui veut dire qu'Harry a en sa possession l'équivalent d'un peu moins de 50 euros.


	3. Chapitre 2: Survivre

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ce n'est vraiment pas le chapitre le plus gai que j'ai écrit mais il était nécessaire. J'ai enfin reçu mon emploi du temps et j'en rigole à l'avance…si vous aviez vu le nombre d'heures de cours que j'ai…le premier qui me dit normal quand on choisit prépa je le tue !  
Tout cela pour dire que les chapitres ne vont pas arriver régulièrement faut pas rêver…je vais devoir travailler un peu comme une malade, donc vous pouvez comprendre que je mette de côté mon histoire ! Après je peux très bien vous rassurer en vous disant qu'heureusement j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 4…donc jusque là je publierais toutes les trois semaines…mais après ce chapitre 4…je ne peux plus rien promettre.  
Je tiens aussi à remercier **Flogudule** qui corrige tous mes chapitres…je lui fais de gros bisous !  
Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :**

**Thealie :** Côté chapitre triste eh bien tu vas voir ce n'est pas encore fini la galère, mais maintenant il vie libre et au grand air sans qu'on lui tape dessus.  
Bisous

**Mona May56** : Ou est-ce que tu vas chercher ça toi ! Tom Riddle, non je n'ai pas du tout cherché à le faire apparaître ici. Si j'ai choisi le prénom Tom c'est plutôt parce que c'était un prénom répandu en Angleterre voilà tout. Mon inconscient ne t'a fait passé aucun message je te rassure tout de suite ! Comment il va s'en sortir seul dans la rue…une très bonne question si tu veux mon avis mais le début est très chaotique ;)  
Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Onarluca :** Ca va tu me rassures, je constate que tu préfère aussi les couples Harry/Draco, personnellement ce sont mes préférés, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, les contraires s'attirent c'est tellement connu !  
Heureuse que cette histoire fasse parti de tes favoris, j'espère qu'elle le demeurera jusqu'à la fin ;)  
Bisous

**Tiffany Shin **: C'est drôle que tout le monde veuille ainsi tuer les Dursley ! Je comprends pas pourquoi !  
Bisous

**I-am-Lady-Voldemort** : Je ne sais pas comment on peut être aussi cruel envers un enfant, moi ça me dépasse carrément ! Mais bon maintenant notre petit Harry est enfin libre…mais la vie n'est pas facile !  
Bisous

**Daniet :** Eh bien comment Harry va se débrouiller, tu vas le lire, mais sache que sa maîtresse ou Remus n'aideront pas Harry…enfin pas tout de suite, tu verras, je préfère garder un peu de surprise dans cette histoire quand même !  
Bisous

**Ptronille **: Tu étais sûre que j'allais faire quelque chose de super, eh bien moi je n'avais pas du tout autant foi en moi que toi tu as foi en moi (est-ce que c'est clair, parce que en relisant ça n'a ni queue ni tête !)  
Eh oui ma troisième histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout…normal quoi, ce serais dommage que je déçoive plusieurs personnes, mais bon pour le moment j'espère que ça va ;)  
Bisous

**Nienna-lo** : Eh bien je suis contente que tu aimes autant que ma première histoire, la deuxième n'ayant eu que très peu de succès j'avais pourtant adorer l'écrire ! Cette troisième histoire est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais lu 'In stellis memoriam' mais ce n'est définitivement pas pareil, au contraire même !  
Bisous

**Lyly black** : Alors pour ta question, oui Remus et Harry vont effectivement se rencontrer mais je voulais surtout montrer un peu la vie de notre loup-garou, je voulais l'améliorer et puis si j'ai mis Remus en scène c'est surtout pour montrer Severus, lui aussi sera très important, mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses…c'est ça qui est encore plus drôle. Merci pour le compliment concernant les deux autres fics !  
Bisous

**AndromedaLN **: Je décris la situation avec pudeur ? Faudra que je me relise dans ce cas !  
Ca par contre c'est fait exprès, qu'on aime notre petit Harry et que les Dursley soient maudit…  
J'aime beaucoup Remus effectivement, je le trouve toujours sage et raisonné, mais la garde de son emplois…non désolée…enfin tu verras dans ce chapitre là, j'ai tout prévu lol !  
J'adore aussi le personnage de Severus, je vais en parler plus en plus au fur et à mesure. Quand à une rencontre entre Harry et Remus…elle va avoir lieu c'est sûr, mais pas du tout au début de l'histoire…ni même au milieu, voilà de quoi te donner l'eau à la bouche j'espère !  
Bisous

**Marie-Jo :** Eh bien j'espère aussi que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là alors, il donne l'eau à la bouche, c'est bien ça permet aussi de se plonger dans l'histoire !  
Bisous et merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me touche vraiment.

**Zaika :** Voilà la suite !  
Bisous

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, et la suite est enfin là.  
Bisous

**Suppy :** Mini-Harry…ça c'est un surnom que j'adore, ça fait choupinou ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je continue, d'ailleurs voici la suite !  
Bisous

**Légion : l'êtranger** : Pour une première question tu vises un peu dans le mille, je voulais lui faire utiliser énormément de magie sans baguette mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop crédible, si j'en faisais trop. Du coup j'en ai mis par ci et par là ! Oui il va effectivement tenter de s'auto instruire…mais c'est impossible sans un coach (je t'ai mis sur la voix quand même là lol)  
Non ça ne tournera pas à la Darkfic (je l'arrête juste avant lol) mais j'en avais marre d'un Harry tout le temps naïf et mou qui se laisse contrôler…ça m'énerve…du coup je le rends plus solide moralement et surtout un peu manipulateur, remarque si il veut survivre…  
Bisous et à la prochaine review !

**Panthère :** Alors combien de chapitre je prévois, excellente question mais je penche plutôt pour une quinzaine j'espère…mais bon on verra !  
Bisous

**Milune :** Eh oui, heureusement qu'il est libre maintenant ! Voici enfin la suite.  
Bisous

**Hermy Skywalker** : Pour l'alternance, c'est fait exprès, il essaie de mettre Remus à l'aise…mais ça ne marche pas vraiment ! Mais si ça coque trop je peux toujours corriger de toute façon !  
Bisous

**Wenny78 :** Oui pauvre Harry, j'ai changé dans l'histoire, parce que je m'étais trompé, on entre au CP à six ans, donc il en a six et non sept, ça rend leur crime encore plus inimaginable ! Dudley est effectivement ridicule, mais les Dursley aussi avec leur peur insensé de la magie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…  
Bisous

**Sissidu57500 :** Voilà enfin la suite.  
Bisous

**Simoi **: Oui je continue, la suite est enfin arrivée !  
Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Survivre

* * *

**

La première chose qui le surprit fut la fraîcheur de la nuit, on n'était pourtant que début septembre et déjà il faisait froid. Il se trouvait toujours dans le petit jardin des Dursley et il observait la rue si calme et paisible. Il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller aucun voisin. Si jamais Mrs Figgs s'apercevait qu'il était dehors à cette heure-là, elle le ferait rentrer à coup sûr chez lui et il n'en avait aucune envie. Une fois qu'il fut hors de la rue 'Privet Drive', il respira un peu plus facilement ; sans s'en rendre compte, il avait eu très peur. Il était maintenant tout excité, il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire était une chose interdite et il avait toujours voulu faire les choses interdites.

Il marcha droit devant lui avec son sac à dos rempli des seuls objets qui lui appartenaient, ses crayons, ses cahiers, son livre et un petit nounours en peluche qu'il avait pris soin de cacher aux yeux de tous. En réalité, ce nounours n'était pas vraiment à lui mais à Dudley, seulement ce dernier l'avait un jour oublié et Harry en avait pris soin depuis cette époque. Dudley n'avait jamais remarqué sa disparition, il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait… il ne savait même pas tout ce qu'il avait alors que lui Harry n'avait jamais rien eu.

Harry marchait maintenant depuis quelques heures et le jour commençait à se lever tranquillement, les rues commençaient à s'animer mais il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, jamais il n'avait été aussi loin seul. Cette pensée lui fit amener le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es perdu petit ? »

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots ! C'était un homme sur le pas de sa porte qui venait de prendre son journal et sa bouteille de lait. Harry lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et continua d'avancer.  
Il savait qu'un petit garçon seul dans les rues de la banlieue londonienne était très souvent remarqué mais dans les rues de Londres… au contraire, on ne ferait pas attention à lui et il pourrait vivre tranquillement. Mais voilà un petit problème auquel il n'avait pas vraiment pensé… comment se rendre dans le centre de Londres, lui qui ne savait ni lire, ni écrire… c'était mal parti.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans les rues, Harry remarqua que déjà plusieurs personnes semblaient aller au travail et sachant qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que ces personnes aillent à Londres, il suivit un peu le flot des voitures. Les heures passaient et Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué ; bien qu'il soit habitué à travailler, il n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant, de plus il n'avait rien mangé depuis la cantine de la veille et son ventre réclamait de la nourriture. Il n'avait pas volé beaucoup de nourriture chez son oncle mais il s'arrêta et commença à manger le jambon qu'il avait pris dans le frigo ainsi qu'une pomme.

Les rues étaient maintenant vivantes et pleines de monde, Harry sentait qu'il se rapprochait de la grande ville mais savait aussi qu'il n'y était pas encore, pas assez d'agitation dans les rues, pas beaucoup de boutiques et beaucoup trop de maisons lui faisaient dire qu'il n'était pas encore dans le centre de Londres.

« Tu es perdu ? »

_'''Décidément… je ne suis pas vraiment discret.'''_

« J'aimerais savoir comment je fais pour aller à Londres, répondit Harry à la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.  
-Tu n'as pas ta mère pour t'aider ou quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi ?  
-Mon oncle m'a dit que ma mère m'attendait à l'arrêt de l'autobus mais je me suis perdu, mentit-il.  
-Ah, dans ce cas l'arrêt est à une dizaine de minutes à pieds. Tu prends la première à droite et tu marches jusqu'au deuxième feu rouge, là tu prendras sur ta gauche et tu tomberas sur l'arrêt de l'autobus. Ta maman doit se trouver à côté du panneau rouge qui est à côté de la petite librairie.  
-Merci, murmura Harry avec un beau sourire. »

Fier de son coup il partit la tête haute et le moral au plus haut, bientôt il serait dans Londres et il pourrait enfin vivre tout seul comme un grand.  
Il trouva l'arrêt sans problème et prit celui à côté de la librairie, il demanda un ticket au conducteur qui trouva étrange de voir un petit garçon seul.

« Tu n'es pas accompagné par un adulte ?  
-Non, mon père m'a déposé ici et ma mère m'attend à l'arrêt qui se trouve dans Londres.  
-Lequel ? Il y en a beaucoup tu sais.  
-Je la reconnaîtrai, sourit alors Harry. »

Le conducteur haussa les épaules en se disant que certains parents étaient bien inconscients mais ferma tout de même les portes du bus et continua son trajet habituel.  
Harry s'installa sur un siège vide et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Plus le bus avançait, plus il y avait de voitures, de monde et surtout de boutiques. Il y avait foule dans les rues, Harry sourit en regardant les enfants jouer dans les rues, sous l'œil attentif des adultes.  
Décidant qu'il y avait assez de monde à cet endroit, Harry descendit par l'arrière du véhicule afin de ne pas être vu par le conducteur et commença à marcher dans les rues.

Lorsque Pétunia tambourina ce matin contre la petite porte blanche du placard sous l'escalier, elle remarqua une chose très inhabituelle. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte et le vent frais du matin entrait sans permission dans la chaleur du salon. Elle pesta contre elle-même pour avoir oublié ce petit détail la veille au soir même si elle se voyait très bien fermer cette fenêtre-là. Voyant qu'Harry ne sortait toujours pas de son placard, elle tambourina un peu plus fort et commença à sortir ce dont elle avait besoin pour qu'Harry prépare le petit-déjeuner. Chose étrange qu'elle remarqua ensuite, ce fût l'absence de jambon, des fruits et même des petites boissons sucrées qu'elle donnait à Dudley pour ne pas qu'il meurt de soif à la cantine.  
Inquiète et furieuse de toujours ne pas voir arriver Harry, elle ouvrit violemment la porte du placard et elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

« VERNON, hurla-t-elle dans la maison, VERNON ! REVEILLE-TOI »

Elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et déboula dans sa chambre où Vernon tentait tant bien que mal de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier aussi fort à cette heure-ci ?  
-Il est parti Vernon, il s'est enfui !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Qui est parti ?  
-Mais Harry, il est parti, le placard est vide, le frigo pillé et la fenêtre du salon est ouverte.  
-Eh bien tant mieux, je ne voulais plus de ce monstre dans ma maison.  
-Mais c'est une catastrophe, qu'est ce qu'on va dire à l'école et aux… aux… autres ?  
-Ils n'ont pas à savoir, quand à la maîtresse, dis-lui simplement que la famille de son père est venue le chercher. On va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement dans cette maison, sans cette espèce de monstruosité, je n'aurai plus honte de montrer ma maison maintenant.  
-Mais… si ils viennent le voir ?  
-Ca fait plus de cinq ans qu'il vivait sous le même toit que nous et jamais ils ne sont venus… je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient maintenant. »

Rassurée par les paroles de son mari, Pétunia descendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer elle-même le petit-déjeuner. Dudley ne posa aucune question à propos de son cousin, il comprit seulement qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur défouloir, son petit bouc émissaire.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille de l'école, Lucie fut étonnée en constatant qu'Harry n'était pas avec eux. Mme Dursley lui expliqua que la famille du côté de son père avait repris le petit.

« Vous comprenez, il leur manquait, ils vont donc le garder avec eux.  
-Je comprends fit-elle »

_'''J'espère au moins qu'il est plus heureux qu'avec cette horrible bonne femme '''_ Pensa-t-elle en faisant un sourire hypocrite à Pétunia.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle s'était attachée au côté timide d'Harry et ne plus l'avoir dans sa classe lui faisait bizarre, il n'était pourtant resté que trois jours avec elle.

Harry regardait l'endroit où il était arrivé avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il pouvait marcher tranquillement dans la rue, les boutiques étaient toutes plus accueillante les unes que les autres pour un petit garçon de six ans.

Il se décida à rentrer dans une boutique et à prendre le premier sandwich assez appétissant qu'il trouva. Derrière le comptoir, la jeune femme le regarda bizarrement mais se garda de faire un commentaire et lui annonça le prix. Harry connaissait un peu les chiffres, il sortit un billet de 10 livres. La jeune femme lui rendit la monnaie qu'il mit dans la poche de son sac et il sortit avec son sandwich en main.

Il s'assit à côté d'un arrêt de bus et mangea tranquillement son sandwich, sous le regard désapprobateur de certaines vieilles femmes qui s'étonnaient de voir un si jeune garçon tout seul.

L'adaptation la plus dure pour Harry fut la traversée des rues… il ne savait jamais de quel côté les voitures arrivaient mais cependant, il avait remarqué les drôles de flèches dessinées sur le bitume de la rue. Au bout de la vingtième flèche qu'il trouva, il osa demander à l'homme à côté de lui ce qu'il y avait écrit par terre. L'homme lui fit un sourire et se mit en quête de lui expliquer.

« Les flèches sont là pour expliquer dans quel sens les voitures arrivent. Ici c'est marqué 'Regardez à droite', tu vois, la flèche va vers la droite donc la voiture va arriver vers la droite. »

Ils traversèrent la moitié de la rue.

« Tu vois, maintenant la flèche indique l'autre sens et c'est marqué 'Regardez à gauche' donc la voiture va arriver par la gauche.  
-Il faut que je regarde ce que me montre la flèche alors ?  
-C'est ça bonhomme mais tu es tout seul ?  
-Oui, ma maîtresse est malade aujourd'hui et ma tante m'a demandé d'aller chercher le journal, dit-il en regardant un marchand de journaux.  
-Très bien, maintenant tu sais, au revoir.  
-Au revoir, dit Harry avec un signe de la main. »

Fier de lui, Harry marcha en direction du marchand de journaux mais ne s'y arrêta pas, il continua un peu et tomba sur une magnifique grand-place avec une très grande fontaine et une espèce de tour de pierre entourée de quatre grands lions. Il observa les enfants monter sur la base de la tour et grimper sur les lions pour se faire prendre en photo. Il envia à ce moment les enfants qui se faisaient aider de leurs parents parce que lui n'y arriverait pas tout seul.  
Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, ouvrit son sac et prit une pomme, il ouvrit alors son livre et regarda les deux mots qu'il connaissait. Il reconnaissait chaque lettre de l'alphabet mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer les autres mots.  
Déçu, il ferma le livre et se mit à observer les nombreuses personnes qui étaient là. Tous semblaient admirer la colonne de pierre, il ne comprit même pas ce que certaines personnes se disaient, ce n'était pas de l'anglais mais un nom revenait tout le temps 'Trafalgar'. Harry en déduisit que c'était le nom de cette grande place.

En regardant au-delà de la place, il voyait l'étendue de Londres… c'était magnifique et en même temps tellement grand, il sourit face à cette grande étendue. Il en était sûr maintenant, personne ne le retrouverait et surtout pas les Dursley.

Il continua son exploration de la grande ville, il se trouva face à un fleuve, il le longea longtemps avant de se décider à prendre un pont et à traverser. La ville semblait ne jamais se finir et Harry commençait à vraiment être très fatigué. Il voulait dormir mais il lui fallait déjà un endroit où il pouvait dormir. A force de marcher, il finit par arriver près d'une gare, les maisons semblaient moins riches que certaines qu'il avait vues dans Londres mais elles semblaient aussi un peu plus grandes. En fouillant un peu partout, il vit une petite ruelle assez sombre mais où perçait tout de même une lumière assez diffuse.  
Il s'aventura un peu plus loin, les premières maisons étaient belles et possédaient un petit portail afin qu'on ne voit pas les jardins qui entouraient les maisons. Mais tout au bout, le portail était tout rouillé et l'une des deux portes étaient complètement de travers, formant ainsi une petite ouverture. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry pénétra dans le jardin. Tout semblait complètement désolé et abandonné, les ronces poussaient un peu partout et le lierre avait même commencé à envahir la maison et la grille qui entourait la petite propriété. La maison n'était pas très grande, moins que les premières maisons même, constata Harry, mais une chose était sûr, elle était abandonnée. Personne ne pouvait habiter ici, ou même vivre ici, plusieurs fenêtres avaient leurs carreaux de cassés, la porte d'entrée était entrebâillée, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vu fût les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage mais les planches étaient mal placées et on apercevait plusieurs trous, le petit couloir débouchait sur une petit espace et sur la gauche, une cuisine. En retournant vers les escaliers, Harry vit une porte qu'il ouvrit et il se trouva dans une petite pièce plus agréable que les autres et qui possédait elle aussi une porte. Harry traversa la pièce et ouvrit la dernière porte, elle donnait sur des toilettes qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner. Il fit demi-tour et monta les marches qui le conduisaient à l'étage supérieur.  
Les marches craquaient sous ses pas mais il arriva sain et sauf à l'étage, il vit plusieurs pièces, trois pour être exact. La première sur sa droite donnait sur une pièce qui contenait uniquement un vieux matelas et plusieurs meubles en très mauvais état. La deuxième pièce ne possédait rien du tout, juste une petite table qui tenait par miracle sur trois pieds. La dernière pièce semblait être une salle de bain, Harry reconnut un tuyau de douche mais en cherchant à ouvrir l'eau, rien ne coula. Il referma le robinet et alla dans la pièce qui contenait le vieux matelas. Sans penser à autre chose, Harry s'allongea et s'endormit.

Cela faisait maintenant deux long mois que Remus travaillait dans ce laboratoire et il n'arrivait à rien, il avait beau avoir lu et relu les différents rapports, il ne trouvait jamais ce qui n'allait pas, même avec ses propres recherches il tournait constamment en rond. Même si il n'avait jamais brillé en Potions, là c'était vraiment la catastrophe, c'était un travail pour Rogue ce laboratoire, pas lui. Plus il se penchait sur ses dossiers, plus il devenait fou, rien ne marchait, il avait beau recommencer encore et encore….  
Aujourd'hui il avait pris une grande décision, cela lui faisait mal, surtout vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il se torturait pour rien, ce travail ne lui apportait rien, il ne faisait que ralentir les autres recherches.

Ce matin-là, Remus arriva comme à son habitude en avance, il pointa son badge dans la boîte aux lettres et alla directement dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très occupé.

« Remus ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
-J'aimerais démissionner.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne vous plaisez pas ici ?  
-Si mais je vois bien que je n'arrive à rien, je me fais reprendre plusieurs fois sur des bases, je retarde tout le monde au lieu de les aider à avancer. Je sais que vous avez été extrêmement attentionné de me prendre en sachant ma condition mais si je suis un fardeau…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, personne n'est venu se plaindre. Quand aux avancés des recherches, vous savez, il faut savoir être patient, certains chercheurs ne trouvent rien et y passent pourtant toute leur vie.  
-Dans ce cas, je les respecte, mais je ne fonctionne pas de cette façon, je me sens en arrière vous comprenez, je n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme et je pense réellement ralentir les recherches.  
-Sachez une chose alors Remus, c'est que où que vous alliez, il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans mon laboratoire.  
-Merci, murmura Remus la larme à l'œil. »

Il quitta le bureau du directeur et rentra chez lui en disant au revoir à Jeanne qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il partait du laboratoire.  
Une fois rentré chez lui, Remus alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'installa dans un fauteuil. L'appartement n'était pas vraiment bien chauffé, l'hiver était arrivé rapidement et le feu devenait donc obligatoire pour survivre. Déjà deux heures qu'il avait démissionné et déjà Dumbledore faisait irruption dans la pièce grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

« Remus, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
-Albus, je vois que vos sources vont toujours aussi vite.  
-Remus, pourquoi ?  
-Je n'y arrivais pas Albus, j'ai beau faire tout ce qui est mon possible pour suivre les recherches, je pataugeais, je n'ai jamais été brillant en potions, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Rogue, il ne vous dira pas le contraire.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit le directeur, je croyais vraiment que cette fois ci vous alliez vous accrocher.  
-J'ai vraiment essayé, mais faire exploser pour la centième fois mon chaudron… ce n'était pas vraiment rentable pour le laboratoire.  
-Que comptez-vous faire alors maintenant ?  
-Chercher du travail, j'ai dit que j'allais tenir le coup Albus, il faut seulement que je trouve un travail où j'ai les capacités pour l'assumer.  
-Et si je vous demandais d'être professeur ?  
-En plein milieu de l'année scolaire ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un emploi comme ceux des professeurs. Vous avez beaucoup moins d'heures, j'aimerais que vous preniez en charge une nouvelle option.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Duel.  
-Vous mettez en place une option 'Duel' ?  
-Oui, j'aimerais que les élèves apprennent et connaissent les règles élémentaires des Duels. Vous n'avez qu'une seule classe par année, ce qui vous fait 7 classes à gérer en sachant qu'ils n'ont que deux heures par semaine cette option.  
-Qu'est-ce que je ferais du reste de mon temps ?  
-Ce que vous voulez.  
-Vous m'offrez réellement ce poste ?  
-Je sais que vous savez manier une baguette, alors apprendre les règles du Duel devrait vous convenir parfaitement, pour la pratique je vous fais largement confiance en fonction du niveau des adversaires.  
-Merci, sourit Remus qui s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture qu'il était allé chercher un peu plus tôt.  
-Et surtout vous posséderez vos appartements à Poudlard, je vous vois donc à la fin de la semaine à Poudlard.  
-D'accord, Albus, d'accord, dit Remus en s'endormant comme un bienheureux.

Harry comprit tout de suite pourquoi personne n'habitait cette maison, la gare qui était à côté faisait passer tous les trains juste à l'arrière de la maison, ce qui provoquait un bruit infernal tout le temps et en plus, lorsque les trains passaient, la maison tremblait légèrement. Mais pour Harry, tout ceci n'était qu'une question d'habitude et il ne passait pas vraiment toutes ses journées dans la maison, bien au contraire, il n'y passait que la nuit. La première chose qu'il avait fait en se réveillant le lendemain était d'aller acheter un duvet ou une grosse couverture, peut-être même les deux, si il devait vivre dans cette maison, autant de ne pas mourir de froid.

Il sortit de la maison en milieu de matinée et visita les boutiques avoisinantes, il avait tout de suite compris que les prix étaient plus chers dans Londres centre qu'ici, même s'il n'était pas si éloigné de Londres que ça. Lorsqu'il vit une petite boutique sympathique avec en vitrine plusieurs couvertures, il rentra sans hésitation.

« Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?  
-J'aimerais acheter une couverture, dit Harry.  
-Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ? Tu viens ici tout seul ?  
-Je suis un grand maintenant et ma tante elle m'autorise à aller chez vous tout seul, elle m'a dit que vous étiez gentille.  
-Ta tante a bien raison, qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement comme couverture ?  
-Une qui me tienne chaud la nuit.  
-Oui je m'en doute bien mais ta tante ne t'a pas dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait que tu achètes ?  
-Si, une couverture pour que j'aie chaud la nuit, s'obstina Harry.  
-D'accord, répliqua la femme, prenant sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver contre ce gamin, et tu as combien sur toi ? »

Harry regarda rapidement les chiffres indiqués sur les différentes couvertures et comprit tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il donne tout son argent à cette femme sinon il ne pourrait pas manger. Il sortit la monnaie qu'il avait eue avec son sandwich de la veille et la montra à la femme.

« C'est ce que ta tante t'a donné c'est ça ?  
-Oui, sourit Harry.  
-D'accord, et bien avec ça on ne va pas aller dans le haut de gamme.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-De quoi, c'est quoi ?  
-Le haut de gamme, ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Ca veut dire que c'est cher, vu l'argent que tu as, tu n'auras qu'une couverture normale.  
-Oui mais une chaude n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr, répliqua ironiquement la femme.  
-Alors je peux avoir quoi avec ça ? demanda Harry en montrant toute sa monnaie.  
-Eh bien tu peux avoir cette couverture-là, dit-elle en montrant une couverture en fond de magasin.  
-Mais je ne vais pas avoir froid hein !  
-Non, répliqua la femme. »

Harry sortit du magasin avec sa couverture, il eut même du mal à la transporter jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il la plaça sur son petit matelas et sembla satisfait du résultat. Ne voulant pas rester dans cette maison toute la journée, il décida de repartir dans Londres pour manger et en apprendre plus sur cette si belle ville.

Les premiers jours de vie seul, Harry se sentit vraiment libre et heureux, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé mais la réalité le rattrapa un peu trop vite. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne restait à Harry que très peu d'argent, juste de quoi manger encore deux jours au grand maximum. Ce qu'il faisait afin de pouvoir manger était d'acheter un fruit ou un paquet de gâteau pas très cher et quand le gérant ne regardait pas, il mettait un paquet de chips, du jambon ou des sandwiches dans son sac. Ce stratagème allait lui permettre d'avoir un peu plus de nourriture… enfin tant qu'il aurait de l'argent pour faire croire qu'il achetait qu'un fruit. Il faisait toujours ce coup chez le même épicier et ce dernier n'était pas idiot, il comprit très vite la combine de l'enfant.

« Je pourrais voir ton sac gamin ?  
-Pourquoi… ? demanda timidement Harry.  
-Parce que depuis que tu viens chez moi, je constate que certains produits disparaissent. »

Complètement paniqué, Harry laissa la pomme sur le comptoir et fila aussi vite qu'il put dans la rue, rouge et honteux de lui-même, Harry regarda les dernières denrées qu'il avait réussi à voler. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer dans une autre épicerie.  
Au bout de deux semaines, son stratagème ne pouvait plus fonctionner, il ne possédait plus rien, pas même une petite pièce, le temps commençait déjà à se refroidir et Harry constata rapidement que la fine couverture que la femme lui avait vendue n'allait pas lui tenir aussi chaud qu'elle le lui avait promis.

Au bout d'un mois dans les rues, Harry commençait à souffrir de la faim et son hygiène était carrément nulle. De temps en temps, il arrivait à se débarbouiller le visage au passage de quelques fontaines mais jamais il n'avait réussi à se laver entièrement. Harry avait aussi compris que le meilleur endroit pour avoir à manger était le grand marché de Londres, il y en avait dans certains quartiers et là Harry pouvait être sûr de voler assez de nourriture pour manger pendant deux jours. Lorsque les marchands partaient à la fin de la journée, certains laissaient des cageots de fruits ou de légumes puisqu'ils étaient perdus, trop mûres pour être vendus la semaine prochaine. Harry adorait piquer à ce moment-là assez de nourriture. Il avait vite compris où se trouvait les marchés et comment voler sans trop se faire repérer. Le plus dur pour manger était en fait les jours où aucun marché n'était installé, généralement en début de semaine. Il était obliger de voler dans les boutiques et là sa technique n'était pas encore vraiment au point.

**Flash-back**

Harry venait de se réveiller et comme tous les matins, son ventre réclamait son dû, le seul problème du garçon était qu'il avait fini ses provisions du marché la veille au soir. Il se leva, prit son sac à dos et partit pour une longue journée dans Londres. En milieu de matinée, trouver de la nourriture semblait de plus en plus vital et il savait hélas qu'aucun marché n'avait lieu le lundi. Il se décida à rentrer dans un grand magasin, pour ne pas être rejeté à l'entrée, il se cachait toujours derrière une femme avec plusieurs enfants… c'était une technique qui avait fait ses preuves, jamais il n'avait été refoulé en l'utilisant. Il alla directement au fond du magasin, ouvrit son sac et fourra quelques paquets de chips et des sandwichs. Se calant derrière une autre jeune femme pour sortir, il se fit attraper par son pull par celui qui se trouvait il y a quelques secondes derrière la caisse.

« Où crois-tu aller jeune homme ?  
-Dehors, tenta Harry sachant qu'il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac.  
-Avec la moitié de mon magasin dans ton sac… tu te crois où espèce de clochard ! »

L'homme lui arracha son sac, l'ouvrit et reprit toute ses marchandises.

« Si jamais je te revois dans mon magasin, j'appelle la police, les garnements comme toi, on devrait leur faire passer la journée en prison pour qu'ils apprennent à ne plus embêter les honnêtes gens comme moi. »

Pendant que le caissier lui criait dessus, Harry essayait de comprendre comment il avait fait pour le repérer alors qu'il s'était bien planqué au fond du magasin. Il leva les yeux vers le caissier qui était rouge de colère, comme son oncle, et vit derrière lui un miroir qui permettait de voir le fond du magasin. Harry comprit tout de suite son erreur. Il sortit en courant du magasin, se promettant qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Pour ne pas être trop repéré dans un seul quartier, il avait l'habitude de découvrir chaque jour un quartier différent de Londres et jamais il n'avait été déçu par ses découvertes. La plus belle étant celle du palais de la reine, il avait écouté un guide qui expliquait que la famille royale vivait dans ce palais. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer qu'une seule famille puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi grand.

Il était ensuite remonté par le grand parc, le plus dur pour lui était de voir des gens boire et manger alors que lui peinait pour manger un tout petit rien. Il en avait été écoeuré mais plusieurs fois, il avait fouillé les poubelles en essayant que personne ne le remarque. Il avait remarqué dans les rues que certaines personnes étaient aussi pauvres que lui et allaient même jusqu'à demander de l'argent aux gens, plusieurs fois Harry avait été tenté d'aller voir ses personnes et leur parler… peut-être aussi leur demander où ils allaient se laver puisque lui-même ne savait pas. Mais pour le moment, Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mendier, il avait toujours trouvé la combine afin d'avoir un peu de nourriture par jour.

Lorsqu'Octobre arriva, le temps se dégrada sensiblement, le temps devenait de plus en plus souvent pluvieux, ne permettant pas à Harry d'avoir souvent des affaires sèches ; à force d'être toujours mouillé, il finit par être malade. Il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et restait le plus souvent dans la maison abandonné. Il ouvrait souvent son livre de classe et regardait les lettres sans jamais pouvoir lire un seul mot. Après l'histoire du placard, il n'avait jamais essayé à nouveau d'utiliser le mot magique, il n'en n'avait pas eu besoin.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait vraiment besoin pour sécher ses affaires et avoir chaud pour la nuit. La maison possédait d'énormes trous dans le toit, ce qui avait pour conséquence de laisser passer l'eau abondamment. La seule pièce épargnée était celle où Harry avait installé son vieux matelas.

Il se déshabilla complètement, mit bien à plat ses affaires par terre et s'enroula dans sa petite couverture. Il grelottait, il n'avait jamais pris conscience du fait qu'il faisait aussi froid en Octobre.

« Allez Harry concentre-toi… il faut que tu y arrives. Abracadabra, murmura-t-il en pointant son petit doigt vers ses vêtements. »

Il ne se passa rien du tout, les vêtements étaient toujours aussi mouillés et lui encore plus fatigué mais il se força à rester éveillé.  
Au bout d'une heure d'intense effort couronné d'aucun succès, il s'endormit comme une masse en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose… avoir chaud. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, un fin halo de chaleur l'entoura et il arrêta de grelotter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentit tellement bien qu'il ne voulut ouvrir tout de suite les yeux. A mesure qu'il se réveillait, le halo disparaissait, si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il n'y en avait aucune trace. Harry toucha ses vêtements et constata que ces derniers étaient toujours humides, la chaleur de la pièce ne les ayant pas séchés beaucoup. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à stocker assez de nourriture pour toute une journée. Les jours passaient et Harry continuait l'exploration de cette fabuleuse ville tout en prenant soin d'éviter certains quartiers, il avait bien compris que certaines personnes possédaient leur territoire et malheur à ceux qui venaient empiéter dessus, Harry ne s'y était jamais risqué.

Plusieurs fois aussi, il avait réussi à se faufiler dans un groupe de touristes et écouter ce que racontait le guide, il apprenait ainsi ce qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre en classe, enfin ce n'était pas non plus un vrai cours d'histoire mais cela lui permettait de comprendre certains faits historiques très importants.  
Mais ce qu'Harry voulait le plus au monde était de pouvoir rentrer au moins une fois dans le grand zoo de Londres, il était arrivé une fois devant et avait demandé à une dame ce qu'était ce bâtiment.

« Mais c'est le zoo mon garçon.  
-A quoi ça sert ?  
-Eh bien, c'est pour visiter, il existe beaucoup d'animaux qui sont à l'intérieur du zoo et on visite chacune des cages.  
-Ils sont tous dans des cages ?  
-Oui mais elles sont aménagées en fonction de leur besoin.  
-Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ca veut dire que pour les singes, il y a des arbres dans lesquels ils peuvent grimper, les hippopotames ont un bassin pour se baigner parce qu'ils vivent beaucoup dans l'eau et les serpents, une cage où il fait très chaud parce qu'ils ont besoin de chaleur.  
-Mais, ils doivent être triste d'être toujours enfermés, on est toujours très triste quand on est enfermé vous savez. »

Après cette tirade, la vieille femme réajusta ses lunettes et regarda de plus près le petit garçon qui lui posait toutes ces questions. Son aspect pauvre et sa saleté eut raison de la vieille qui s'éloigna promptement du garnement des rues. Harry constatant que la vielle femme n'allait plus lui parler, s'éloigna du grand bâtiment en se promettant d'y entrer un jour.  
Il déambula dans les différentes rues de la ville sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il suivait. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il voulut faire demi-tour mais son regard capta plein de petits tas au pied des immeubles et des maisons. Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus du tout dans le centre de Londres et apparemment, c'était le jour des grosses ordures, oncle Vernon jetait de temps en temps des vieux meubles ou les jouets cassés le jour des grosses ordures.  
Il remarqua des meubles cassés, des chaises éventrées, des matelas avec des ressorts qui perçaient le tissu. Son regard capta tout de suite la vieille couette éventrée qui traînait à côté d'un petit four cassé. Il saisit la couverture et s'éloigna le plus possible de la rue.  
Heureux de sa trouvaille, il rentra le plus rapidement possible dans la petite maison afin d'y déposer son petit trésor. Il se promit à l'avenir de connaître le moment exact du passage des grosses ordures.

Le mois se passa sans trop de problème, Harry ayant plusieurs techniques de vol qui marchaient plus ou moins bien. La meilleure restant celle du marché sans conteste. Certains marchands étaient même habitués à le voir roder près des cageots quand ils partaient mais personne n'avait le cœur à gronder un enfant de six ans qui essayait seulement de se nourrir correctement.

Harry commençait à voir que les rues se décoraient avec des citrouilles, des fantômes, toutes les boutiques semblaient vendre des costumes, bonbons et décorations en l'honneur de cette fête, Harry connaissait Halloween. Enfin, il connaissait cette fête du point de vue de son placard, plusieurs fois il avait vu Dudley partir déguisé avec un sac vide et revenir avec un gros sac plein de bonbons. De même, Harry savait que les enfants sonnaient aux portes des voisins pour demander des bonbons, il espérait donc cette année qu'il puisse lui aussi participer à cette fête.

Après avoir fouillé plusieurs rues le jour de passage des grosses ordures, il trouva un vieux drap sale, troué et particulièrement moche mais qui selon lui ferait l'affaire.  
En agrandissant le trou, il arriva à faire passer sa tête au travers et se retrouva ainsi dans un magnifique costume de fantôme, enfin magnifique pour lui bien entendu.

Harry attendit tranquillement sur sa place favorite, la place des lions, avec son costume dans son sac. Quand les gens le voyaient, plusieurs avaient un geste de recul et Harry savait que c'était à cause de l'odeur qu'il dégageait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver entièrement. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était de se débarbouiller le visage et le cou. Lorsqu'il vit enfin des enfants dans les rues, il sourit et sortit son costume de fantôme. De cette manière, on ne voyait pas l'état de ses vêtements et il se lava la figure dans la grande fontaine sur cette même place. Il s'essuya bien avec son drap et resta en arrière d'un groupe d'enfant.  
L'adulte qui les accompagnait remarqua tout de suite le petit garçon dans son drap tout sale et alla lui parler.

« Tes parents ne t'accompagne pas ?  
-Ma tante n'a pas le temps et mon oncle est malade alors je fais Halloween tout seul, dit-il en baissant la tête, jouant aux enfants timides.  
-Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous dans ce cas-là.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry en souriant gentiment à la jeune dame.  
-Oui, tiens, je te donne même mon petit sac plastique pour que tu récoltes beaucoup de bonbons. »

Harry prit le sac plastique et lui fit un timide sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris comment il fallait agir avec les différentes personnes. On n'agissait jamais de la même façon et Harry était passé maître dans l'art de faire le timide ou le rebelle, son seul problème restait toujours le même : il ne savait pas lire et en cela, il ne pouvait pas apprendre de nouvelles connaissances qui pourraient lui servir dans les rues.

« Des bonbons ou des farces, crièrent les gamins lorsque la première porte d'entrée fût ouverte.  
-Je crois que je préfère vous donner des bonbons… vous me faites froid dans le dos, répondit une vieille femme en rigolant. »

Elle sorti un grand saladier rempli de bonbons et en distribua à chacun. Harry comprit très vite la combine et bientôt tout le groupe se retrouva avec un sac rempli de bonbons.  
La soirée se passa très vite. Lorsque le groupe se disloqua et que les enfants repartirent chez eux, Harry continua tout seul mais à cette heure-là, les gens avaient déjà distribué tous leurs bonbons.

« Des bonbons ou des farce, tenta Harry à une dernière porte.  
-Il est un peu tard pour cela mais il me reste quand même quelques derniers bonbons, je suis bien trop vieille pour en manger.  
-On n'est jamais assez vieux pour en manger, rigola Harry.  
-Tu as raison bonhomme mais je te les laisse. »

Elle renversa les quelques bonbons qui lui restaient dans le sac d'Harry qui était maintenant plein à craquer.

« Eh bien, faudra que tu te brosses bien les dents après tous ces bonbons. Tu n'as personne avec toi ?  
-Si, mentit Harry, ma tante m'attend au bout de la rue, je crois qu'elle est fatiguée, plaisanta Harry. Elle se plaint tout le temps.  
-Les vieilles personnes ne sont plus aussi vigoureuses que les jeunes tu sais, tu devrais être plus gentil avec ta tante.  
-Oui, répondit Harry pour faire plaisir à la vieille. »

Il quitta la maison et partit tout joyeux d'avoir enfin de quoi manger pendant quelques temps. Il ne remarqua pas que la vieille dame n'avait pas fermé sa porte et qu'elle l'observait toujours. Elle constata que le jeune garçon lui avait menti, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Elle resta songeuse un moment puis referma la porte en pensant que certains parents ne s'occupaient vraiment pas assez de leurs enfants.


	4. Chapitre 3: Un nouvel ami

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui les cours ont repris et je suis complètement débordée, normal pour une prépa, mais bon ça fait toujours drôle d'avoir autant de travail.  
Toutes vos reviews m'ont carrément enchanté, je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez autant cette histoire mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews !  
Je vais quand même faire une sorte de petit résumé de toutes les questions qui m'ont été posé et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en poser d'autres !

**Madame Figgs n'a rien vu de la disparition d'Harry !**

Eh bien non, elle n'a rien vu parce qu'en fait d'après les bouquins j'avais aussi l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait que très peu et donc en période scolaire elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter. De plus quand il était petit, Harry ne sortait pas du tout j'entends entre 4 et 6 ans et jamais elle ne s'est inquiétée…mais ça viendra…peut-être ;)

**Les Dursley poussent un peu fort en continuant de vivre leur vie comme si de rien n'était non?**

Oui, mais pour moi ils avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de ce débarrasser du monstre, donc maintenant c'est fait ! Les conséquences viendront !

**Au fait, ça veut dire quoi : 'Trafalgar'**

Trafalgar square est une grande place très connu dans Londres que j'aime beaucoup, on y a passé pas mal de temps et entre autre…comme tous les touristes possible, j'ai grimpé sur les lions et fait une belle photo lol !

**Apprendra-t-il un jour à lire ?**

Encore heureux qu'il apprendre à lire…mais pas pour ce chapitre là mais pour bientôt !

**Dans le tome 1, tout au début, Harry rencontre un sorcier qui le reconnaît et qui le salue. On pourrait imaginer la même chose ici et alors Harry, il se poserait plein de questions.**

Eh bien oui Harry va rencontrer des sorciers, des personnages principaux même, mais je vous réserve cette surprise là pour le chapitre 5 (je rappelle que ce chapitre là est le chapitre 3 !)

**On aura des avances rapide dans le temps pour arriver a Poudlard d'ici quelques chapitres ( une estimation ? )**

Eh bien en fait pour mon petit projet, je compte achever cette histoire avant de rentrer dans Poudlard, parce que sinon je suis bonne pour réécrire les 7 tomes lol ! Ce que je voulais écrire dans cette fic c'est l'enfance d'Harry, pas Poudlard !

**Ton histoire ressemble un peu au filme "nobody know" !**

Je n'ai pas vu ce film mais j'essaierais de trouver ça !

**Est ce que quelqu'un va l'accueillir ?**

On peut dire que d'une certaine manière oui, il ira à Poudlard et donc sera accueillis là bas ! Mais oui, il aura finalement une maison avec des personnes aimantes pour compagnie, et je ne parle pas de la maison délabrée qui lui sert d'endroit où dormir !

**Si c'est un slash entre Severus et Sirius, ça veut dire qu'il va être innocenté, et comment régira-t-il en sachant la fugue de son filleul de chez sa tante.**

Oh ça brûle…ça brûle ! Je ne dirais rien mais c'est la bonne piste ! Enfin presque…vous verrez ;)

**Tu comptes transformer Harry en quelque chose (je ne sais pas moi... en vampire peut-être ? regard innocent)**

Eh non, je ne comptes pas transformer Harry en quelque chose, ça restera un petit sorcier ! Je tiens à la préciser !

**Ce serait possible de faire un Harry/Draco et un Severus/Sirius ?**

Une Severus/Sirius, pas de problème, mais pour le Harry/Draco c'est non, pourquoi ? Pas parce que je n'aime pas ce couple bien au contraire c'est celui que je préfère par-dessus tout ! Mais la fin de mon histoire arrivera lorsque Harry et Draco auront une dizaine d'années…pas assez donc pour vraiment parler de couple !

**Et maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ami :

* * *

**

L'hiver était arrivé rapidement et Remus avait pris son poste très au sérieux, l'ambiance à l'école était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait connu. Sa scolarité c'était passé sous une menace de guerre, ici on sentait que la paix était ancrée dans les cœurs, seul la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor semblaient toujours d'actualité. A croire que ces deux maisons ne s'entendraient jamais.

Son poste n'était vraiment pas fatiguant n'ayant que quatorze de cours par semaine, il avait le temps de visiter Pré-au-lard ou même faire des achats sur le chemin de traverse. Il aimait beaucoup se promener dans le Londres moldus ou dans d'autres petites villes d'Ecosse.  
Il côtoyait les professeurs qu'il avait à l'époque de sa scolarité tels que Minerva, Le professeur Binn's, le petit professeur Flitwick, sans oublier Mme Pomfresh et Hagrid qui était toujours garde chasse. Remus bavardait souvent avec ce dernier, de même qu'il l'accompagnait dans la forêt interdite pour soigner tel ou tel animal.

Mais ce qu'il appréciait aussi énormément était le semblant de conversation qu'il arrivait à avoir avec Rogue, ce dernier prenait un très grand soin à le rencontrer le moins souvent possible.

« Severus je te cherchais, dit Remus en interceptant son collègue au détour d'un couloir.  
-Pas moi Lupin, et pour toi c'est Rogue, je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom.  
-Comme tu veux Severus, mais je te cherchais à cause de mon cours.  
-Tu démissionnes ?  
-Non, qui t'a mis de telles idées dans la tête.  
-Un faux espoir il faut croire, répondit-il toujours aussi glacial.  
-J'aimerais que tu sois présent pendant un de mes cours avec les Septième années.  
-Au cas où tu l'ignorais, j'ai moi un emploi qui ne me permet pas de me libérer comme bon me semble. Contrairement à d'autre j'ai un emploi à plein temps.  
-Oui mais tu n'as aucun cours quand j'ai les Septième années, j'ai vérifié auprès de Dumbledore et il est d'accord avec moi.  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question vu que je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Bien sûr que si tu as le choix, mais cela me ferait très plaisir si tu assistais au cours avec moi. J'aimerais leur montrer un vrai Duel et tu es le plus compétant.  
-Rien que pour dire ces mots tu as dû faire un effort surhumain…mais j'oubliais…tu n'es pas humain.  
-Tu vas arrêtez avec ça, alors pour le cours ?  
-Premièrement je n'arrêterais pas avec 'cela' parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu as failli me tuer et deuxièmement, je viendrais à ton cours mais uniquement parce que Dumbledore le veux bien.  
-Je regrette ce qui s'est passé cette soirée là Severus, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais…  
-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses mais que tu prennes conscience que tu es un danger public pour les élèves.  
-Tu n'avais rien à faire en dehors de ton dortoir à cette heure là de la nuit.  
-Si Black ne m'avait pas provoqué, jamais je ne serais sortit de mon dortoir.  
-Black est un criminel en prison, que veux-tu de plus ! »

Remus tourna le dos à Severus et partit dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas rare que leurs discutions finissent toujours sur la rancœur de Rogue par rapport à Black. Ils s'étaient toujours tellement détesté mutuellement, à se demander si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Mais les maraudeurs avaient toujours pris comme cible Rogue, particulièrement James et Black, Remus n'avait jamais su les arrêter…il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie. Aujourd'hui il regrettait amèrement son comportement de lâche.

Remus avait donc réussit à obtenir la confirmation de la présence de Rogue pendant son cours de Duel.

* * *

Tous les élèves de Poudlard appréciaient le professeur Lupin, le timide et pauvre professeur Lupin, toujours habillé avec des robes miteuses possédants de nombreux trous. Mais d'après les filles de Poudlard cela lui donnait un charme particulier, les garçons quand à eux reconnaissait le savoir de Lupin mais de là à lui trouver du charme…il ne fallait pas non plus pousser. Les cours de Duels avait commencé début Novembre et cela faisait déjà un mois que le professeur Lupin leur enseignait cette matière, tous la trouvait particulièrement utile, surtout pour s'entraîner à maîtriser différents sortilèges de Défense contre les forces du mal ou de Charmes, même de métamorphoses, on ne s'ennuyait jamais dans son cours.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait toujours été le professeur détesté par tous les élèves de Poudlard, même certains professeurs ne s'entendaient pas avec lui, et ce dernier avait toujours entretenu avec soin cette haine, à vrai dire il n'en avait rien à faire. Il enseignait les potions et ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves incapables de ne pas faire exploser un chaudron. Mais les pires élèves étaient les Gryffondors, il avait toujours eu horreur de cette maison, mais en potions ils atteignaient un niveau de bêtises inégalées par les autres maisons. Bien qu'il favorisait sa propre maison, il avait conscience que certains Serpentards étaient carrément désespérant, mais il ne le faisait pas remarquer. Il ne rabaissait jamais sa propre maison, ils avaient déjà à dos les trois autres maisons ainsi que certains professeurs. Il savait ce que c'était quand on s'acharnait contre quelqu'un, lui-même ayant pas mal souffert dans sa scolarité. Il avait été le souffre douleur de Potter et sa petite bande de Gryffondors, il avait cru qu'il ne les reverrait jamais après sa septième année, mais non le loup garou était revenu dans un piteux état. Severus ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte mais il avait eu pitié de Lupin, il était tellement mal en point, il avait perdu trois de ses chers amis qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer…mais il avait eu pitié. Quand il sentait que le loup garou sombrait dans la dépression, il lui avait toujours remonté le moral…pas par des phrases gentille et pleines de bons sentiments…ce serait mal le connaître, mais en lui disant ses quatre vérités. Aujourd'hui Lupin n'avait plus besoin de lui et jamais il n'avait songé ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde à devenir son ami…il y avait quand même eu tentative de meurtre sur sa propre personne…mais il le supportait dans son entourage. Tout cela faisait de Severus Rogue un homme très complexe à comprendre.

Dans la vie de Severus il y avait eu deux hommes qui avaient énormément compté, Dumbledore et Black, mais pas dans le même sens ni pour les mêmes raisons.

Dumbledore lui avait donné une raison de vivre et de se battre quand il n'en avait plus lui-même, il lui avait donné une seconde chance et c'était battu pour lui après la chute de Voldemort, cela faisait d'Albus son mentor et protecteur.

Black lui avait attisé la haine, une haine pure et sans merci, dès le premier jour il l'avait détesté, il avait réussi où il avait échoué. Il s'était mis à dos toute sa famille en choisissant Gryffondor, il avait eu le courage de ses opinions, lui avait préféré la ruse et il n'était pas vraiment fait pour attaquer de front, il n'avait pas la carrure pour. Puis tout avait empiré dès le second jour, la première blague dont il avait été la cible et elle n'avait été hélas pas la dernière…on pourrait même dire la première des milliers qui suivirent. Il détestait Black et ses blagues vaseuses…lui qui venait pourtant d'une famille respectable et pur qu'était les Black. Potter était selon lui une plaie…il le méprisait, l'abhorrait mais ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il haïssait Black. Il trouvait leur courage face à Voldemort stupide et trop impulsif et il avait été le premier surpris par le retournement de situation. Cela n'avait aucune logique, Black se serait tuer lui-même pour sauver Potter…alors de là à le trahir ? Mais dans cette histoire il n'avait rien eu à dire…si il avait pu parler aurait-il pris la défense de Black ? Non ça il en doutait fortement, il détestait trop l'homme, pourtant une part de lui hurlais à l'injustice…Azkaban était peut-être une punition bien trop forte…mais maintenant que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, Black allait croupir dans sa prison pendant toute sa vie avant de mourir, de folie sûrement. Il préférait ne pas penser à Black…il n'aimait pas avoir des remords…surtout pas pour Black.

* * *

Harry bien qu'heureux de vivre enfin sans les Dursley commençait à souffrir de sérieuse malnutrition et son manque d'hygiène était alarmant. Le froid de Novembre commençait à devenir gênant pour lui avec son unique couette. Et encore chose curieuse qu'il n'avait pas compris, quand il dormait il n'avait jamais froid, contrairement à la journée passé dans les rues. Il remarqua de même plusieurs évènements étranges autour de lui, plus il était désespéré, plus il se passait des choses magiques. Car cela Harry en était maintenant certain, il était un vrai magicien, quand il tombait il ne se faisait jamais mal, comme si le sol était mou, or cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Malgré le froid, il n'était jamais tombé malade, alors qu'il voyait des gens mourir dans les petites rues de Londres. Combien de fois avait-il assisté à l'enlèvement d'un corps sur la chaussée tôt le matin, quand personne n'est encore dans les rues. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, on ne pouvait pas avoir touché encore plus le fond.

Il s'était trouvé un nouvel ami depuis peu dans les poubelles, un vieux livres d'image, il adorait le regarder malgré le fait qu'il manquait plusieurs pages et que les pages restantes étaient pour la plupart gribouillé avec un crayon de couleur rouge. Quand la solitude le prenait trop, il parlait avec son unique nounours en peluche, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'endormait en pleurs. Il lui manquait une chose très important dans sa vie, trop important pour un petit garçon de six ans…jamais il ne se souvenait de moment d'affection. Il n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir lorsqu'il était avec ses parents, juste quelques sensations…et avec les Dursley, il n'avait jamais été question d'affection, bien au contraire. Les seuls amis qu'il aurait pu avoir ne voulait plus lui parler de peur de se faire taper par son affreux cousin.

Jamais il ne s'était vraiment senti aimé et cette sensation en plus de sa solitude le rendait malheureux par-dessus tout.  
Plus l'hiver avançait, moins de nourriture il trouvait, les marchés ne vendaient plus autant de fruits, les légumes se faisaient aussi très rare, il ne ramassait quasiment rien du tout, et il était très maigre. En regardant autour de lui, plusieurs fois il avait remarqué que des personnes prenait discrètement les affaires des autres…la première fois il n'avait pas compris.

Harry se trouvait sur cette place qu'il affectionnait tant, dans un coin assez caché, puisque les autres le regardaient toujours avec ce regard de dégoût qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Et il le remarqua tout de suite, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa façon de marcher, de regarder tout autour de lui, de se coller aux personnes…Harry sut tout de suite qu'il fallait regarder cet homme là. Il avait environ trente ans, quelques cheveux blanc sur la tête, ses habits n'étaient pas vraiment neuf, mais pas trop usés, il avait une veste noir et un jeans délavés, contrairement à tous les autres il ne possédait ni appareil photo, ni sac à dos, les mains dans les poches il observait un couple un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes, Harry s'aperçut que la femme sortait de son sac à dos un sachet de nourriture, il vit dans son sac le porte monnaie, un appareil photo et plusieurs autres papier dont il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Le sac resta à côté du couple et personne n'avait pris soin de le fermer correctement. Harry vit l'homme se lever et avancer doucement vers le couple en observant la colonne avec les lions. Au moment où il fût à côté du sac il vit que l'homme fit tomber un appareil photo jaune par terre, il se baissa et le remit dans sa poche. Discrètement une autre main plongea rapidement dans le sac et prit le porte monnaie. Il se releva, pesta contre l'appareil photo qui devait être cassé ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, fit un sourire d'excuse au couple et partit tranquillement de l'autre côté de la place. Harry avait tout vu et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que la femme s'aperçut de la disparition. Elle se plaignit à l'agent présent sur la place et ce dernier répondit qu'il n'était en aucun responsable des vols dans les lieux publics.

C'est à partir de ce jour là qu'Harry Potter se mit en tête de voler l'argent des autres. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien du tout, que ses parents ne seraient sûrement pas content…mais après tout il s'en fichait pas mal des Dursley…quand à ses vrais parents ils étaient morts…ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment lui dire quelque chose maintenant.

Autant cela paraissait assez facile à voir autant voler les portefeuilles des gens étaient très difficile pour un petit garçon de six ans, ressemblant à un clochard qu'on pouvait sentir plus de trois mètres à la ronde. Les seuls fois où Harry réussit à mettre la main dans les poches des gens ceux-ci s'en apercevait tout de suite et il ne pouvait que fuir. Lorsque Décembre arriva Harry cru que c'était fini de sa petite vie…n'ayant rien mangé depuis trois jours, il se sentait trop faible pour sortir de sa petite maison, qui menaçait toujours de s'écrouler sur lui. Il était faible et il s'évanouissait de plus en plus souvent, il voulait faire cependant une dernière chose avant de finir sa vie…il voulait grimper sur les lions qui étaient sur sa place préféré. La faiblesse de son corps le trahit une fois de plus et il se perdit, il ne reconnaissait aucune rues, elles semblaient plus pauvre que celles dont il avait l'habitude d'être. Se sentant désespéré, il s'écroula dans un recoin d'une rue et se mit à pleurer sans retenue, seul, abandonné de tous mais libre. Sans s'en rendre compte il ferma ses petits yeux et s'endormit dans le froid glacial du premier matin de Décembre.

Le destin est bien vicieux dans certaines occasions, et ce fût ici le cas. Harry pensant enfin être libéré de la faim et du froid se sentit secoué au niveau de l'épaule, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba face à un regard bleu fascinant.

« Eh, p'tit gars, bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tout seul ? Si tu restes comme ça tu risque d'y rester pour de bon. »

Harry n'avait pas la force de répondre, il lui fit seulement un petit sourire et referma doucement ses yeux. Mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il se laisse mourir ainsi.

« Ah non…reste éveillé…reste avec moi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom mon gars ? »

Harry tenta de repousser l'homme trois fois plus grand et plus gros que lui en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire contre moi crevette ? Regarde toi, tu n'es même pas capable de te mettre debout je suis sûr.  
-Laissez-moi monsieur, répliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Le froid te fait vraiment dire beaucoup de bêtises, qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi peux faire dans la rues à une heure pareille ? Regarde-toi, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pris de douche depuis au moins un an.  
-Pas vrai, lâcha doucement Harry qui tentait de refermer doucement les yeux.  
-Eh…reste avec moi, c'est quoi ton nom bonhomme ?  
-Harry, lâcha-t-il contre son gré. »

Pensant donner satisfaction à l'homme en face de lui, il s'était dit naïvement que ce dernier allait le laisser tranquille.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser traîner comme ça dans la rue n'est-ce pas ?  
-Pourquoi, émit faiblement Harry.  
-Parce que Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment très glorieux de finir par mourir seul dans une rue, surtout quand on a que quatre ans comme toi.  
-Pas vrai.  
-De quoi pas vrai ?  
-Pas quatre ans, dit Harry qui tentait vainement de paraître en colère.  
-Alors tu es un grand garçon, tu as quel âge ?  
-Six ans, sourit timidement Harry.  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu vis tout seul dans la rue Harry ?  
-… »

Harry ne voulait pas répondre à cette question là, parce que d'une part il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il vivait libre, et d'autre part il avait peur que ce monsieur le ramène directement chez les Dursley…chose qui ne devait jamais arriver, sinon son oncle le punirait vraiment très sévèrement.

« D'accord tu ne veux rien dire, même pas qui sont tes parents ? Ou ceux qui te gardent peut-être ?  
-…  
-Je suis sûr que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi quelque part, tu ne devrais pas leur faire aussi peur.  
-Personne s'inquiète, dit doucement Harry.  
-Alors tu es orphelin, écoute, je connais un endroit où…  
-Non, gémit doucement Harry…je ne veux pas retourner là bas, dit-il en pleurant.  
-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je connais un endroit où on pourra manger tous les deux sans qu'on nous pose trop de question, on pourra même y prendre une douche chaude, je pense que ça ne te fera pas de mal vu ton état. »

Harry surprit par la déclaration de l'homme ouvrit grand les yeux pour la première fois et détailla l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était un grand homme brun avec des yeux couleur bleu glacial, ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, sa barbe étant grande et toute emmêlée, sale même. Ses habits étaient déchirés et il portait plusieurs pull-over, tous étaient sales et en mauvais état. Harry comprit alors à ce moment là qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui…un clochard.

« Je m'appelle Ted au fait, dit-il en admirant la couleur des yeux du petit garçon. Je pense que tu dois être mort de froid, j'ai vu un vieux pull traîner par terre dans la rue parallèle, je pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'on aille le chercher pour te couvrir un petit peu plus. »

Ted prit Harry dans ses bras et alla là où se trouvait le pull pour le gamin. Une fois qu'ils le trouvèrent, Harry le mit mais ne sentit aucune différence, il avait toujours aussi froid et toujours aussi fatigué.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ce qu'on appelle 'le centre de survie' c'est un petit nom sympathique qu'on lui donne, il n'y a pas toujours assez de places pour tout le monde, mais généralement on arrive quand même à trouver quelques trucs…surtout que pour toi c'est un peu urgent.  
-… »

Harry se sentait bien dans les bras de l'homme fort, il avait un peu plus chaud grâce à la chaleur de l'homme et ses yeux se fermaient inexorablement tout seul.

« Reste avec moi Harry…tu vas voir je vais m'occuper de toi, pauvre petit bout de chou. »

Ted parla tout seul le long du chemin tout en s'assurant qu'Harry ne s'endormait pas, il lui racontait ce qu'ils devraient dire à la dame qui allait forcément leur poser des questions, il préparait une histoire et Harry tentait de comprendre les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Ted.

Une fois devant le centre, Ted prit une grande inspiration et rentra à l'intérieur. Morgane lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude.

« Ted, je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir aussi rapidement, ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes… »

La voix de morgane mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit ce que portait Ted dans les bras.

« Oh mon dieu Ted, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, tu nous l'avais jamais faite celle là ! La bonne blague… »

Morgane tentait de garder son calme mais ce n'était pas vraiment gagné d'avance.

« Il lui faut pas mal de choses Morgane…il lui faut de la nourriture, des affaires, et une bonne douche. -Qui est-ce Ted ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un enfant avant, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. D'où sort-il ?  
-Tu te rappelles d'Amanda…  
-Oui, elle voulait survivre par elle-même dans la rue sans notre aide, comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Tu te rappelles qu'elle m'a quand même renversé son plateau repas sur la tête.  
-C'est vrai, sourit Ted à la mention du caractère de son ancienne amie. Tu savais qu'elle est morte il y a à peine trois semaines ?  
-Non, je ne le savais pas.  
-Eh bien elle nous avait caché un gros secret et de taille…elle avait un fils Harry. Mais le problème c'est que ça fait trois semaines qu'il tente de survivre tout seul, il n'a que six ans, il faut que tu m'aides, je me suis promis de l'aider en souvenir d'Amanda.  
-Je comprends parfaitement, viens par là, je te suggère d'abord de lui faire prendre une douche chaude pour qu'il se réchauffe, je te prépare un bon repas chaud pendant ce temps là d'accord, et tu auras des vêtements pour lui en sortant.  
-Merci Morgane.  
-Pas de problème Ted, bien au contraire, c'est pour vous qu'on est là, et si je peu aider ce petit ange, je serais vraiment contente. Je ne dirais rien aux services sociaux sauf s'il y a un problème.  
-Merci encore. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla instantanément quand il sentit un jet d'eau chaude sur tout le corps. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba sur les yeux bleus de Ted. Il constata qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et dans une salle de douche, plusieurs pommeaux de douches étaient accrochés au mur.

« On est où, demanda doucement Harry.  
-Bien, je vois que la douche fait quand même un petit effet, mais je te trouve beaucoup trop maigre et trop petit pour ton âge Harry.  
-On est où, répéta doucement le petit garçon.  
-Au centre de survie, comme je te l'ai promis, pour le moment une bonne douche s'imposait pour toi, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sale que toi et pourtant de ce côté-là je m'y connais assez bien. »

Harry passa un temps très long sous la douche, il en appréciait chaque millième de seconde, l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, comme si il venait de prendre la première douche de sa vie.

Ted l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette rose, absolument horrible mais chaude et plutôt agréable. Une fois qu'il fût bien sec, Ted l'habilla en lui donnant des vêtements plus chauds et un peu plus à sa taille que ses anciens vêtements. Et pour finir le tout ils mangèrent un bon repas chaud. Le meilleur repas d'Harry depuis une décennie. Ils restèrent un long mois au centre de survie pour qu'Harry reprenne des forces, plusieurs fois Harry avait compris que cet endroit regroupait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de maison où dormir et pas d'argent pour manger. Plusieurs fois il y eu des ruptures de stock au niveau de la nourriture, et Ted lui avait toujours trouvé quelques chose à manger, alors qu'il ne mangeait pas lui-même.

« Je suis habitué à sauter un ou deux repas, mais toi tu ne peux pas te permettre ce luxe là »

Ted prenait soin de lui mais ne disait jamais rien sur lui ou sa vie en général, plusieurs fois Harry avait été curieux de la vie de son sauveur, mais Ted bien que sympathique était une personne plutôt renfermé sur sa vie personnelle. Il lui arrivait de ne pas parler pendant plusieurs jours de suite, Harry y était maintenant habitué et ne faisait rien pour briser son mutisme, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé à une personne pendant quatre mois…alors ne pas parler pendant quelques jours n'étaient pas la mort.

« Pourquoi es-tu à la rue Harry ? Où sont tes tuteurs…ou l'orphelinat dans lequel tu vivais ? »

Ted était renfermé sur sa vie privée…mais Harry l'était encore plus sur la sienne, jamais il ne parlait de ses parents, ou de ses tuteurs, jamais Ted n'avait réussi à le faire parler…ce petit garçon était une vraie tête de mule, pire que lui…

« Ce que je ne comprends pas Harry, c'est que tu es bien trop calme pour un petit garçon de ton âge…je ne sais même pas si tu sais lire ou écrire…  
-J'ai appris deux lettres à l'école…le 'A' et le 'B'.  
-Tu es allé à l'école ?  
-Un peu, dit timidement Harry.  
-J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'apprendre à lire et compter…mais vois-tu je n'ai jamais vraiment su, mes parents ne m'ont jamais envoyé à l'école.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, mon père préférait que je travaille avec lui à son travail pour rapporter plus d'argent à la maison.  
-Tu as travaillé où ?  
-Dans une grande usine, tu sais mes parents n'étaient pas riche du tout…on avait tout juste de quoi survivre. Puis mes parents sont morts à cause d'une maladie qui traînait dans notre quartier et qui a emporté beaucoup de personnes.  
-Comment tu as fait après ?  
-Quand ils sont mort j'étais déjà grand tu sais, j'avais dix-huit ans, je me suis débrouillé tout seul, j'arrive à gagner un peu d'argent en faisant quelques petits travaux, pas énorme mais assez pour ne pas me laisser mourir sur le trottoir.  
-Mes parents sont morts aussi, mais je ne m'en souviens pas… »

La conversation s'arrêta là, Ted avait compris qu'en s'ouvrant un peu à Harry il aurait en contre partie, l'histoire de ce dernier…mais ce n'était pas facile de raconter sa vie…surtout à un gamin de six ans, comment pouvait-il comprendre…

* * *

Depuis quatre ans, Remus avait toujours passé noël seul chez lui, sous la couette en essayant d'oublier que tous les autres étaient heureux sauf lui. Mais cette année cela n'avait pas du tout été le cas, il avait passé les fêtes à Poudlard et tout avait été magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Aujourd'hui il se sentait complètement chez lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, même Severus Rogue avait été aimable en ce jour saint. Enfin aimable pour Rogue cela signifiait qu'il ne parlait pas…mais qu'il lançait des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui avaient voulu lui fêter un bon noël…ces personnes étaient au nombre de trois. Remus avait tenté de lui parler et de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël…mais les yeux noirs de Severus lui avait dit qu'il serait préférable pour sa santé de ne pas continuer la conversation. Minerva avait tenté une approche qui avait lamentablement échoué. Une seule personne avait réussit à lui souhaiter joyeux noël sans se faire tuer…mais en ayant tout de même un regard de la mort…cette personne n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur.

Remus avait même acheté un petit cadeau à Severus en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'allait ni le remercier, ni lui offrir quelque chose en échange…il était un peu trop rancunier et cela était compréhensible. Remus ne lui en voulait pas, il allait même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'était habitué à cette attitude de la part de Severus.

En réalité Severus recevait très peu de cadeau à noël, pour être même honnête il n'en recevait qu'un ou deux par an. Le premier étant toujours un livre rare et cher sur les potions de la part d'Albus qui semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il souhaitait et le deuxième était de la part de Lucius…généralement des ingrédients chers et rare pour les potions.  
Mais cette année il fût étonné d'en recevoir quatre, le troisième étant un de Draco son filleul qui lui avait fait un dessin le représentant lui…pas très réaliste et franchement moche qu'il cacha dans un tiroir poussiéreux de son bureau. Le quatrième étant de la part de Remus qui lui avait offert un chaudron, de matière quelconque il avait cependant un avantage il était très gros ce qui permettrait à Severus de faire une plus grosse quantité de potion en une seule fois. Cette attention lui fît chaud au cœur mais plutôt être torturé plutôt que de l'admettre face à Lupin. Il était peut-être temps de lui pardonner la bêtise de Black…mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie…quoiqu'être espion pour l'ordre lui avait aussi valu quelques sueurs froides.

Severus n'avait rencontré Draco que peu de fois, mais il aimait beaucoup le petit monstre blond, il avait déjà un sens de l'observation et un sérieux hors du commun pour un petit garçon de six ans. Il était toujours très calme, mais posait hélas beaucoup trop de questions. Au début Severus y répondait patiemment mais il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Il savait que Draco aimait bien être avec lui parce que Lucius était un père dur au niveau des règles, et Severus soupçonnait des maltraitances sur son filleul, mais il n'avait hélas aucune preuve. Juste cette lueur de frayeur dans les yeux argent quand il élevait la voix. Des yeux si semblables à ceux de Black…ce n'était pas pour rien que Narcissa était la cousine de Black…la couleur des yeux était une particularité de cette famille. Jamais il n'avait vu ailleurs des yeux de cette couleur là.

_''' Mes pensées reviennent toujours sur ce Black de malheur qui a fait de ma vie scolaire un désastre…'''_

Severus pris le chaudron et le rangea avec soin dans son placard, il rangea les différentes fioles de Lucius dans son armoire à potions et commença à lire le livre que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé.

* * *

Harry avait repris des forces pendant ce mois dans le centre de survie, il s'était même liés d'amitié avec plusieurs 'sans maison' comme il les appelait. Il avait même passé noël avec eux et avait reçu en cadeau une voiture en plastique, même si il avait passé l'âge il avait été touché par ce cadeau…son tout premier cadeau de noël dont il se rappelait. En Janvier, il avait même emmené Ted dans sa maison à lui, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été très étonné.

« Regarde, je rentre par là, tu vas pouvoir y passer toi ?  
-Mais oui, en tirant un peu, tu es sûr que tu y habites tout seul n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.  
-D'accord dans ce cas. »

Ted arracha un peu du grillage qui entourait la maison afin de pouvoir passer dans la propriété.

« Regarde…c'est ma maison, dit Harry en désignant la vieille ruine qui trônait au milieu d'un jardin.  
-On dirait une forêt vierge le jardin, je crains de voir l'intérieur de ta maison tu sais.  
-Viens, je n'utilise qu'une seule pièce, tu pourras peut-être dormir avec moi si tu veux, demanda timidement Harry.  
-On verra. »

Ted s'avança derrière Harry qui lui montrait fièrement sa trouvaille.

« Là c'est la pièce où il pleut le plus, là haut y a juste ma chambre…on ne peut pas se laver ni manger dans la maison, faut toujours sortir dehors pour trouver à manger.  
-Je sais ça Harry, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En tout cas c'est certain, on ne pourra jamais se laver ici, la plomberie est complètement morte, je peux peut-être fortifier un peu le toit mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire, le mieux est sûrement de venir ici que pour y dormir et encore…il faudrait trouver une couverture bien plus chaude pour toi Harry…je me demande même comment tu n'es pas mort de froid avec cette loque là.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu froid la nuit tu sais…c'est parce que je suis magicien.  
-Euh…oui si tu veux, dit Ted perplexe par l'affirmation du petit.  
-C'est vrai tu sais…mais je contrôle pas encore c'est pour ça, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de chez moi comme ça tu sais… »

Harry se mit la main devant la bouche, il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais parler de son oncle à Ted, même si il lui faisait confiance.

« Je croyais que tu étais orphelin Harry…tu sais si tu t'es enfui ces personnes vont beaucoup s'inquiéter…ils ont même sûrement appelés la police pour te rechercher.  
-…  
-Ecoute Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir d'accord, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda les larmes aux yeux et secoua doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Alors il faut que tu me racontes tout bonhomme, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Tu vas me renvoyer là bas ?  
-Eh bien, si tu as une famille Harry, oui je te renverrais là bas, tu ne veux pas vivre seul dans la rue alors qu'il y a quelque part une famille qui t'aime ?  
-Il ne m'aime pas, chouina Harry.  
-Mais je suis sûr que si, tu t'es disputé avec eux c'est pour ça, mais maintenant je suis sûr qu'ils sont mort de peur à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.  
-Non, je suis sûr qu'ils sont content que je sois parti, je suis un monstre tu sais, c'est ce qu'ils me disent tout le temps.  
-Tes parents t'appellent comme ça Harry ?  
-Mes parents sont morts, dit-il en pleurant à chaude larmes, et mon oncle et ma tante me déteste…je suis pas normal parce que je suis magicien…  
-Doucement calme toi, dit Ted en le prenant doucement dans ses bras et en le berçant calmement. Sèche tes larmes Harry et explique moi tout, je ne te renverrais pas là bas si je juge qu'ils ne sont pas bien avec toi d'accord. »

Ted n'avait pas encore tout compris, mais des gens qui traitent de monstre un petit garçon de six ans ne pouvait pas être vraiment très sympathique…

« Raconte moi Harry comment tu vis chez ton oncle, on verra ensuite d'accord.  
-Je veux pas y retourner…je souhaite que jamais ils me retrouvent….jamais. »

Harry se concentrait sur ce vœu, en ce jour de l'An il pouvait peut-être espérer que son vœu se réalise…et sans le savoir Harry Potter devint incartable et non repérable pour le monde sorcier.

« J'ai compris Harry, je te le promets d'accord, je te promets que je ne te renverrais pas chez ton oncle.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis Harry, je ne t'ai jamais menti.  
-D'accord, sourit Harry en enfonçant sa petite tête dans la barbe hirsute de Ted. »

Il se passa cinq minutes durant lesquelles Harry n'osait pas parler, il voulait seulement rester là dans les bras de Ted pour toujours…le seul être humain qui lui ait témoigné de l'affection dont il manquait cruellement jusque là.

« Mon oncle habite loin de Londres, j'ai dû prendre un bus rouge pour venir ici, je voulais aller le plus loin possible d'eux. Il ne m'aimait pas tu sais, je me faisais toujours taper parce que je faisais que des bêtises.  
-Quoi comme bêtises par exemple ?  
-Je faisais pleurer mon cousin.  
-Pourquoi tu le faisais pleurer ?  
-C'est lui qui pleurait pour que je me fasse taper.  
-Et ton oncle te tapait pour cela ?  
-Oui, parce que j'étais un monstre…il me dit tout le temps que je suis pas normal…mais quand il me tape au visage ça faisait mal et je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer.  
-Oh Harry…dit Ted les larmes aux yeux…je comprends bonhomme…je comprends, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en dire davantage…je te protègerais Harry…jamais ton oncle ne te retrouveras.  
-Tu reste pour toujours avec moi alors ?  
-Pendant longtemps…je vais essayer Harry, mais on ne sait jamais ce que la rue réserve tu sais.  
-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre moi, dit Harry les larmes à nouveau aux yeux.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Harry »

Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, bien blotti dans les bras de Ted qui lui servait de bouillotte. Ce dernier s'enveloppa dans la fine couverture et s'endormit paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres…Harry serait sa rédemption. Un fin halo les entoura doucement les préservant du froid mordant de Janvier et de cette nouvelle année.

* * *

Le quotidien de la rue s'installa profondément en Harry, il avait pour habitude de se promener toute la journée dans la rue, volant les quelques aliments qu'ils pouvaient aux vendeurs qui exposaient leur nourriture. Et le soir il rentrait tranquillement chez lui et y retrouvait Ted qui avait toujours à manger pour deux.

« Alors Harry tu as visité quel quartier aujourd'hui ?  
-Je suis allé voir le palais, tu sais il est joli, tu sais qu'il y avait une seule famille dedans.  
-Eh oui je sais…ils ont une bien trop grande maison, mais je n'aimerais pas vivre à leur place tu sais…ce n'est pas un très jolie monde l'aristocratie…tous des hypocrites.  
-C'est quoi Hypo…  
-Hypocrite Harry, ça veut dire qu'ils font semblant de bien t'aimer mais qu'en réalité il te déteste.  
-Pourquoi ils font ça ?  
-Pour l'argent principalement.  
-Alors il ne faut pas avoir d'argent pour ne pas avoir d'hypocrite ?  
-C'est presque ça, dit-il en faisant un sourire.  
-Et toi, tu as fait quoi comme travail aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai…j'ai aidé un vieil ami.  
-Et tu as gagné cette nourriture alors ?  
-Non de l'argent Harry, pour pouvoir acheter la nourriture.  
-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas avoir d'argent pour ne pas avoir d'hypocrites.  
-Mais il faut bien de l'argent pour acheter de la nourriture et puis pour avoir des hypocrites il faut avoir beaucoup d'argent.  
-Alors il faut avoir qu'un tout petit peu d'argent.  
-Pour vivre heureux Harry, l'argent ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte, il faut vivre avec des personnes qu'on aime.  
-Alors je suis heureux dit Harry, parce que je vis avec toi.  
-Oui bonhomme, moi aussi je suis heureux. »

Lorsque Ted lui rappela qu'il était plus que l'heure pour lui de dormir, Harry alla s'endormir sur le nouveau matelas.  
Ted étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé le petit avant qu'il ne meure, c'était un petit garçon plein de vie qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose…être aimé et personne n'avait pu lui offrir cela. Même lui n'avait pas connu de début aussi difficile dans sa vie et pourtant sa vie avait été un enfer…une pente raide sur laquelle il avait continuellement glissé…jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry.

**A suivre à partir de Vendredi 28 Octobre 2005 !**


	5. Chapter 4: Une aide précieuse

**Note de l'auteur :** Chose promise chose dû, je suis bien présente en ce jour du vendredi 28 octobre 2005 et je publie ! Par contre il faudra m'excuser car ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, on est tous occupé et pris par nos études, et ma correctrice ne peut pas tout faire…faut aussi la comprendre !

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour demander si quelqu'un de qualifier souhaiterait devenir mon ou ma correctrice/correcteur ! Si oui, envoyer moi un petit mail, ou contacter moi aussi par reviews !

Je sais que je suis un peu exigeante sur le travail de correction, je souhaite quelqu'un qui me laisse un chapitre sans faute (bon on est pas tous parfait, quelques erreurs qui se glissent ce n'est pas non plus un drame, mais aussi quelqu'un qui sache me dire si mon histoire est cohérente, si vous voyiez des incompréhensions ou même de grosses erreurs (ça m'est arrivé dans un voyage d'où le passé surgit)

Voilà donc qualifier et critique, par contre or de question de changer le sens de l'histoire, c'est et restera mon histoires avec mes idées de base !

J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui ne va pas avec l'histoire, j'ai eu tellement moins de reviews, que je me pose beaucoup de questions, il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange dans l'histoire, ou juste c'est le temps qui manque pour une review (ce que je comprend parfaitement n'en mettant que très peu moi-même) ? Rassurez-moi ou au contraire, dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Je vais faire comme la dernière fois, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'ai un concours blanc mercredi et je ne peux pas me permettre de rester sur l'ordi trop longtemps ! Je réponds donc aux questions que l'on m'a posées !

* * *

**Questions :**

**C'est quoi la couleur des yeux spécifique des Black ?  
**Alors la couleur spécifique de la famille Black est gris/argent ! Rowling l'a précisé elle-même !

**Et puis cette Morgane... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me semble familière. En fait, c'est le nom de l'amoureuse à Merlin, nan?  
**Oui Morgane est le nom de la maîtresse de Merlin, mais ici, cela n'a strictement rien à voir ! Ne pas partir sur de fausses pistes !

**Et puis, c'est très bien que tu écrives parallèlement sur Remus et Severus, mais est-ce que leur route va se croiser avec celui d'Harry?  
**Oui, leur chemin vont se croiser, mais pas tout de suite…enfin presque, argh, je n'en dirait pas plus vous ne me tirerez pas les vers du nez lol !

**Il est devenu incartable pour le monde sorcier?  
**Eh oui, je me suis dit que de cette manière c'était bien plus compliqué pour les sorciers de le retrouver, ce n'est pas drôle quand c'est trop facile !

**Ils vont vivre dans la maison d'Harry?  
**Réponse dans ce chapitre là, autant ne rien dire du coup ;)

**Combien de chapitres environ va durer l'histoire?  
**Je pensais en avoir une petite idée, mais en fait, plus j'écris, plus je fusionne certains de mes chapitres ou j'en allonge d'autre, alors je ne vais pas trop m'avancer, mais je pense que 15 est la réponse, à peu près !

Une dernière chose….bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une aide précieuse

* * *

**

Harry s'accommodait très bien de sa vie dans la rue, il était parfaitement heureux, les jours de douches ils allaient, avec Ted, au centre de survie, environ une fois par mois, même si Ted voulait absolument qu'il y aille plus souvent. Au moins maintenant Harry mangeait un peu plus régulièrement que alors de ses premiers mois dans la rues et surtout il était beaucoup plus heureux et épanoui, il n'avait qu'un seul regret de son ancienne vie, c'était de ne pas avoir gardé sa maîtresse pour qu'elle lui apprenne à lire. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il savait qu'un jour il apprendrait à bien lire, et pour s'en convaincre par ses froides journées de Février, Harry passait son temps à regarder son petit livre d'école. Il regardait encore et encore chaque page, il connaissait son alphabet par cœur et répétait chaque lettre lorsqu'il la reconnaissait, mais il n'arrivait jamais à faire les associations de lettres.

Harry avait grandit un petit peu et les émeraudes de ses yeux avait retrouvé cette petite étincelle d'innocence qu'il avait perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester enfermé dans cette ruine encore toute une journée Harry, lui dit Ted lors du dîner.  
-Je sais pas, il n'y a plus grand monde dans les rues tu sais…c'est triste, tout le monde préfère rester chez eux au chaud.  
-Tu pourrais aller au centre de survie pour te laver, tu es tout sale, tu es à faire peur je dirais, rigola-t-il.  
-Même pas vrai…ça fait que…pas longtemps qu'on y est allé d'abord.  
-Ca fait deux semaines Harry, tu sais qu'on doit se laver tous les jours…  
-Tous les jours ? Mais on va fondre après.  
-Non, explosa Ted, on ne va pas fondre…tu en as de bonne toi.  
-Arrête de rigoler de moi, bouda Harry.  
-Jamais je n'oserais tu me connais quand même.  
-Tu n'es pas gentil d'abord, dit-il en tirant la langue.  
-Eh…je crois que je viens de voir une langue. »

Harry explosa de rire lorsque Ted commença à le chatouiller.

« Alors tu promet que tu vas te laver demain ?  
-D'accord, dit Harry des larmes de joies au coin des yeux.  
-Bien…je vais peut-être enfin revoir un visage tout propre sous cette crasse qui te couvre. Tu devrais peut-être même laisser morgane te couper les cheveux.  
-Ah non alors, pas ça, dit Harry en posant ses deux petites mains sur sa tête.  
-D'accord garde ta tignasse, peut-être que tu arriveras à cacher des objets dedans, dit-il.  
-Pas vrai…ils sont justes en bataille.  
-Je suis sûr qu'on casserait tous les peignes du monde sur ta tête.  
-Eh bien comme ça moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me coiffer.  
-Tu trouves que j'ai les cheveux emmêlés ?  
-Oui, dit Harry en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ted, regarde c'est bloqué.  
-Tu as raison, je vais tenter de les coiffer, si tu vas te laver.  
-J'ai déjà dit oui, répliqua Harry.  
-C'est vrai mais je voulais être sûr. »

Bien contre son gré le lendemain matin Harry prit tout son temps pour aller vers le centre de survie. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas prendre de douche…seulement il n'aimait pas prendre sa douche avec tout le monde…c'était gênant de voir les autres hommes nus. Mais prendre une bonne douche était aussi vraiment très agréable.

« Harry te revoilà, où est Ted ?  
-Il travail, dit Harry en souriant timidement à Morgane.  
-Alors que viens-tu faire ici tout seul ?  
-Prendre une douche murmura-t-il tout bas.  
-Tu as de la chance, on vient de recevoir du savon, et il n'y a personne dans les douches.  
-Vrai ?  
-Oui, la plupart des gens dorment encore à cette heure là tu sais.  
-Il n'est pas si tôt que ça.  
-Pour les sans maisons si. »

Harry se pressa de rentrer dans les douches pour hommes et prit une douche rapide. Il fût même étonné de voir que Morgane lui avait mis des nouveaux vêtements presque neuf à en juger par leur état.

« Pourquoi tu m'as changé mes vêtements s'indigna Harry.  
-Eh bien bonhomme parce que ça fait déjà deux mois que je te vois dans les mêmes affaires et franchement, ils n'étaient vraiment plus en bon état.  
-Pourquoi ils sont neuf ?  
-Ils ne sont pas vraiment neuf tu sais, on récolte les vêtements que les gens nous donne, ce sont généralement des vêtements vieux, démodés ou tout simplement trop petit, et tu es beaucoup mieux habillé comme ça.  
-Je trouve pas, j'aime bien quand les vêtements sont un peu trop grand…  
-Oui mais là ceux là te vont parfaitement bien.  
-Si tu le dis…je peux y aller maintenant.  
-Que fais-tu Harry toute la journée quand Ted travaille ?  
-J'apprend Londres par cœur sourit-il. »

Avant que Morgane ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, il partit en courant dans la rue. C'était vraiment un endroit qu'il aimait malgré les dangers, il se sentait libre, aucune limite ne lui était imposé. Il arrivait même à piquer quelques portefeuilles dans les poches des touristes, ils étaient tellement peu méfiant quand Harry arrivait à côté d'eux avec sa bouille d'ange…et propre. Mais plus précisément, il trouvait cela facile, comme si des fois il suffisait qu'il se mette à côté des gens pour que leur argent arrive dans sa poche. Il ne cherchait aucune explication logique, il savait que sa magie faisait cela. Mais il n'en parlait jamais à Ted. Il avait encore en tête la douloureuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec ce dernier, lorsqu'il avait trouvé de l'argent dans les poches d'Harry.

**Flash-back**

Il se faisait tard en cette soirée de Janvier et Ted était prêt à l'envoyer au lit lorsqu'Harry sortit un billet de 5 livres de ses poches.

« Je peux savoir où tu as eu cet argent Harry ?  
-Je…je l'ai trouvé par terre, tenta le garçon en rougissant et en regardant ses pieds.  
-Oh Harry, tu n'as jamais su mentir face à moi, je répète ma question, où as-tu eu ce billet ?  
-Je l'ai pris dans une poche.  
-Tu l'as volé ?  
-Oui, murmura doucement Harry.  
-C'est mal Harry…c'est vraiment très mal, je ne suis vraiment pas content Harry.  
-Mais…j'avais faim et…  
-Tu sais que tu peux aller au centre de survie Harry, je ne t'ai jamais permis de voler, c'est mal Harry, on gagne de l'argent en travaillant pas en devenant un vulgaire voleur. Je suis tellement déçu Harry. »

A ce moment Harry craqua et pleura à chaude larme, mais pour la première fois, Ted ne vint pas le consoler, au contraire il le laissa méditer sur son acte.

''' Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide par moment quand même, comment le garçon pouvait se nourrir si il ne volait pas…j'aurais dû lui donner un repas pour le midi…ou au moins un peu de l'argent que je gagne.'''

Mais Ted ne gagnait pas assez pour un repas pour deux le soir et un repas pour le midi pour Harry. Il avait été tellement persuadé que Harry venait se restaurer au centre de survie qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Morgane la confirmation de la présence du petit le midi.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Les jours qui avaient suivis Harry n'avait plus volé de nourriture, mais sa résolution n'avait pas tenu très longtemps, mais depuis ce fameux jours, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à voler de l'argent à quelqu'un il le rendait après. Il aimait juste pratiquer afin de faire quelque chose de ses journées. Pour manger il fit comme lui avait demandé Ted, il mangeait au centre de survie, mais il lui arrivait tout de même de sauter le repas, surtout lorsqu'il était trop éloigné du centre. Il continuait de visiter Londres dans tous ses recoins.

Il avait repéré plusieurs endroits bizarres des gens rentraient dans des endroits apparemment fermé définitivement ou encore des endroits que d'autres personne ne semblaient pas voir. Notamment cet espèce de bar…mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'y rentrer. Les personnes qui en sortaient ou qui en sortait avait vraiment un air bizarre, et Harry avait appris à se méfier de certaines personnes. Un jour peut-être qu'il allait oser y rentrer.

Tout en réfléchissant il ne vit pas la vieille personne devant lui et renversa son sac. Le contenu roula par terre et Harry hésita…devait-il voler la belle pomme ou aider la vieille dame. Mais il n'hésita pas très longtemps, ramassant la pomme il la replaça dans le sac avec toute les autres courses.

« Tenez madame, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir vu.  
-Ce n'est rien mon garçon, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec toute ses courses. Je n'ai plus autant de force quand dans ma jeunesse et mes bras me font mal.  
-D'accord sourit Harry en portant le sac de la vieille dame. »

Le trajet n'était pas très long mais pour un petit garçon de six ans, le paquet devenait franchement lourd à la fin du voyage. Plus il se rapprochait du porche de la maison, plus il lui sembla reconnaître la maison en particulier. Il lança un regard à la dame et celle-ci lui sourit.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, je peux t'offrir quelque chose à manger en compensation ou quelqu'un t'attend peut-être.  
-Ca veut dire quoi compensation ?  
-Ca veut dire en échange du service que tu m'as rendu.  
-Oh…d'accord sourit Harry. »

Il rentra dans la maison et posa les courses dans la cuisine qui se trouvait directement sur sa droite.

« Je range mes courses et je t'offre un peu à boire et à manger d'accord ?  
-D'accord sourit Harry en sentant son ventre gargouiller.  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi n'est-ce pas, sourit la vieille femme.  
-Non dit Harry confus.  
-La première fois que je t'ai vu c'était l'année dernière à Halloween, tu semblais plus pâle et bien plus faible qu'aujourd'hui, sans parler de ta propreté. »

Harry se souvint alors de la dernière personne a qui il avait demandé des bonbons, c'était cette vieille femme, voilà pourquoi la maison lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Tu sais je t'ai vu repartir après et il n'y avait personne avec toi.  
-Euh…ma tante était partie finalement.  
-Je veux bien que tu gardes tes secrets, le principale c'est que tu ais bien meilleure mine, répliqua-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que le petit mentait à propos de sa tante. »

Elle revint dans le salon avec des biscuits et un grand verre de lait qu'Harry s'empressa de boire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de boire aussi vite, tu vas avaler de travers.  
-C'est bon dit-il en posant le verra sur la table.  
-Essuie toi la bouche tu as une petite moustache blanche tout à fait adorable. »

Harry prit un bout de son pull et s'essuya la bouche. La vieille dame fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au salon qui l'entourait. Il y avait une très grande bibliothèque, une télé, un gramophone, des disques vinyle et une cheminée. Sur le dessus de cette dernière on pouvait admirer plusieurs photos qui devaient être la famille de la vieille dame.

Harry fut tout de suite attiré par la bibliothèque et admira tous les livres qu'il y vit. Certains avaient une couverture rouge avec un texte écrit en doré sur la tranche, d'autre avec une couverture noir et un texte blanc. Tous étaient de taille et de volumes différents. Harry y passa un doigt sur chaque livre savourant le contact sur ce qu'il ne possèdera jamais.

« Les livres t'intéresse ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la vieille dame avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je vois juste que tu as l'air d'aimer beaucoup les livres. Tu sais je suis une vieille personne et on vient rarement me tenir compagnie, donc si tu veux venir passer un peu de ton temps ici pour lire il n'y a aucune problème.  
-…  
-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
-Je…j'aimerais beaucoup, sourit Harry, mais…  
-Il y a un problème, tu fais peut-être autre chose de tes journées, je suis vraiment d'une impolitesse.  
-Non…c'est pas ça, je…je sais pas lire, murmura-t-il.  
-Mon petit garçon, si tu veux que je t'entende il va falloir que tu parles un peu plus fort, mes oreilles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.  
-Je ne sais pas lire, dit Harry un peu plus fort.  
-Eh bien dans ce cas là je me ferais une joie de t'apprendre à lire à condition que tu veuilles bien apprendre.  
-Oh oui, s'exclama Harry ravi de pouvoir enfin apprendre à lire.  
-Dans ce cas là, nous pourrions commencer demain, tu viens dans la matinée et tu me tiendras compagnie pendant la journée…ou au moins une partie de la journée. Je n'aimerais pas t'empêcher de vadrouiller dans les rues.  
-Je serais un bon élève et je ferais même mes devoirs si vous m'en donnez, vous savez j'ai un cahier et un livre d'école.  
-C'est vrai, demanda la vieille femme étonnée.  
-Oui, la maîtresse nous a donné un livre et un cahier.  
-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école ?  
-…  
-Je veux bien que tu gardes des secrets, mais il va quand même falloir que tu me parles un peu de toi, je suis une vieille femme bien curieuse tu sais.  
-Je ne vais plus à l'école parce que j'ai changé de maison expliqua vaguement Harry.  
-Oh, tu as déménagé, mais pourquoi ne pas t'avoir inscrit dans une autre école dans ce cas…  
-Je n'ai pas pu, répondit simplement Harry à court d'imagination.  
-Alors jeune homme je vous vois demain d'accord ?  
-D'accord, à demain madame.  
-Ne m'appelle pas madame, pour toi ça sera Isabelle d'accord ?  
-D'accord, moi c'est Harry.  
-Alors à demain Harry. »

Tout content et fier de lui Harry sortit dans la rue et se promena dans les rues de Londres. Il fut surpris par le froid qui y régnait et se décida bien vite à rentrer à la maison. Il prépara son sac à dos en prenant soin de bien mettre son livre d'école, ainsi que le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle, son cahier et un stylo dans son sac et ferma celui-ci. Il posa le sac à l'entrée de la pièce bien en évidence pour ne pas l'oublier le lendemain. Lorsque Ted rentra il vit tout de suite à la mine réjouie d'Harry qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

« Alors Harry, comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
-Je suis allé me laver aujourd'hui tu sais.  
-Oui, je vois que tu as des nouveaux vêtements, les derniers étaient vraiment trop usés, Morgane a eut raison.  
-Eh bien quand je suis rentrée j'ai renversé une vieille femme et je l'ai aidé à porter ses courses…parce que j'étais désolé. Et tu vois…elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'apprendre à lire.  
-J'ai du rater un épisode…tu l'aides pour porter ses courses et elle te propose de t'apprendre à lire ? Comment savait-elle que tu ne savais pas lire.  
-Parce que j'ai regardé ses livres.  
-Tu es entré chez elle ?  
-Oui pour poser les courses dans la cuisine et elle m'a même offert à manger.  
-Tu es tombé sur une charmante femme Harry.  
-Elle m'a même dit que je pouvais l'appeler Isabelle tu savais.  
-Euh non, je ne savais pas, mais maintenant si.  
-Te moque pas de moi.  
-Jamais je n'oserais, tu me connais bien mal, dit-il en éclatant de rire.  
-Tu vois, tu te moques.  
-Mais non Harry, je t'aime beaucoup…surtout quand tu boudes.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Ted. »

Harry plongea sa tête dans la chevelure folle de Ted pendant que ce dernier le berçait doucement.

« Allez, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, je vais allumer un petit feu pour qu'on puisse manger chaud.  
-D'accord, je suis content tu sais, je vais pouvoir lire, comme ça je pourrais même lire les panneaux dans la rue.  
-Tu sais c'est long d'apprendre à lire, ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses.  
-Eh bien je vais beaucoup beaucoup m'entraîner pour être un bon liseur et…  
-On ne dit pas liseur Harry mais lecteur.  
-Ah…alors je serais un bon lecteur et je deviendrais très fort et je pourrais lire tout ce que je veux.  
-Tu sais Harry, le savoir est la clé, plus tu sais de choses plus tu pourras éviter de te faire manipuler…la connaissance est très importante dans ce monde.  
-Je veux pas me faire manipuler, dit-il en pensant aux Dursley, alors je vais être la personne qui a le plus de connaissance.  
-Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi ambitieux que ça, mais pour pouvoir tout connaître Harry, il faut d'abord savoir lire. Et entre nous, tu ne pourras jamais tout connaître, ce n'est pas possible, mais le plus important est d'en connaître le maximum.  
-D'accord sourit Harry. »

Ils mangèrent en silence et allèrent se coucher tous les deux sur le matelas. Harry ne rêva que de livres…ils étaient tous ses amis et lui parlait de ce qu'il contenait et Harry avide de savoir écoutait religieusement chacune de leur parole. Ted quand à lui dormit très mal cette nuit là, les ennuis commençaient à pointer et il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser tomber Harry maintenant, qui allait s'occuper du petit si il venait à disparaître ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude et constata avec regret que Ted était déjà parti, il savait qu'il était très tôt, mais il était tellement impatient d'enfin réaliser l'un de ses rêves. Il regarda pendant de longues minutes son sac à dos puis finalement, le mit sur ses épaules et sortit de la maison un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et il était déjà devant le porche de la maison d'Isabelle, mais pour rien au monde il aurait eu le courage de sonner. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit devant la porte.

Ce ne fût que vers huit heures qu'Isabelle, ouvrit la porte pour sortir et sa poubelle et vit avec stupéfaction un petit Harry grelottant de froid sur le pas de sa porte.

« Harry ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
-Pas tant que ça, sourit le gamin.  
-Tu as les lèvres toute bleue, rentre, je vais te faire boire quelque chose de chaud, tu n'as pas de manteau ou quelque chose de plus chaud ?  
-Non, murmura timidement Harry.  
-Tu habites quelque part dans une maison Harry, demanda soucieusement Isabelle.  
-Oui, j'habite avec Ted, sourit-il.  
-Ted ?  
-Oui, un sans maison comme moi, mais en fait on a une maison. »

Isabelle regarda le petit garçon de quatre ans qui se trouvait devant elle…il ne devait pas être plus âgé vu sa taille. Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose à tout le charabia qu'il lui avait dit à propos de Ted, mais elle éclaircira cela plus tard.

« Bon, je vais donc t'apprendre à lire, tu seras en avance sur ceux de ton âge, mais je suis étonné qu'à quatre ans tu sois déjà allé à l'école.  
-Mais je n'ai pas quatre ans, s'exclama Harry la mine boudeuse, j'ai six ans et je suis un grand garçon.  
-Eh bien, tu fais plus jeune que ton âge, je suis désolée de ma méprise. Tu es motivé pour apprendre à lire j'espère.  
-Oh oui alors, s'écria joyeusement Harry. »

C'était la première fois qu'Isabelle voyait un tel entrain chez un enfant pour apprendre à lire. D'habitude les enfants préféraient jouer, ou courir dehors, mais très peu voulait apprendre à lire avec cette passion que semblait avoir Harry.

« Bien, tu as apporté le cahier et le livre dont tu m'avais parlé hier ?  
-Oui, et j'ai même ramené un livre que j'avais trouvé et qui es très joli. »

Harry sortit ses deux livres et son cahier, Isabelle grimaça un peu en regardant l'état dans lequel les affaires d'Harry étaient. Il y avait des tâches partout sur les livres et le cahier…et on ne mentionnera pas l'état du deuxième livre d'Harry qui était bon pour être brûlé.  
Isabelle partit du salon sous le regard étonné d'Harry.

« Tu pars ? Demanda Harry avec une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
-Non, je reviens avec des feuilles et un stylo, attend moi là j'en ai pour quelques petites secondes. »

Effectivement peu de temps après, Isabelle revint avec un fin paquet de feuilles et deux stylos.

« Que la leçon commence. Est-ce que tu sais déjà écrire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ?  
-Oui, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire dit-il souriant.  
- Alors montre-moi toute les lettres et je te reprendrais si ce n'est pas bien d'accord ?  
-D'accord. »

Harry s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pût et mis presque une heure pour recopier toute les lettres. Une fois que tout fût fini il tendit la grande feuille blanche, maintenant remplis de lettres à Isabelle.

« Bon, c'est bien, les premières lettres sont vraiment très belle.  
-Oui, le A et le B je les avais faits avec ma maîtresse, mais je connaissais mon alphabet et j'ai appris à dessiner les autres tout seul.  
-C'est vraiment bien, mais on va reprendre certaines lettres… »

La matinée passa à une allure folle, Harry ne voyait plus du tout le temps passer, Isabelle lui offrit le déjeuner et ils passèrent l'après midi tous les deux à réécrire encore et encore toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Harry y mettait toute son énergie, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée il se sentit complètement exténué.

« On va arrêter là Harry, tu n'arrives même plus à te concentrer, ton 'X' ne ressemble du plus tout à une croix.  
-Mais…on a fait que redessiner les lettres, je croyais que j'allais apprendre à lire, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Mais on ne peut pas apprendre tout en une seule journée Harry, apprendre à lire et à écrire peut mettre beaucoup de temps. Pour un petit garçon aussi motivé que toi, je pense qu'il te faudra au moins sept mois pour y parvenir, et encore ce ne sera pas parfait.  
-Mais c'est très long sept mois, s'écria Harry horrifié.  
-Ce n'est pas très long, dans sept mois Harry, nous serons en Septembre, je te promets d'ici là que tu sauras parfaitement écrire et lire…enfin presque.  
-Pour de vrai ?  
-Oui, pour de vrai si tu viens tous les jours.  
-Oh d'accord, sourit Harry, très heureux à la perspective de revenir très souvent chez Isabelle.  
-Allez, file, amuse toi un peu en cette fin d'après midi, détends toi un peu, quand on travail trop après on n'y arrive plus du tout au bout d'un moment.  
-D'accord, je vais aller m'amuser à la place des lions alors.  
-A la place des lions ? Tu veux dire au zoo !  
-Non, je ne suis jamais allé au zoo.  
-J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras y aller, je suis sûre que tu adorerais. Allez, à demain Harry et tu peux venir à la même heure que quand je t'ai ouvert d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et partit en courant, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il alla directement à la place des lions, et comme d'habitude il regarda le peu de touristes qu'il y avait monté sur ces grands lions. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla au pied de la colonne et tenta de monter dessus, mais la bordure était vraiment trop haute pour lui. Il allait abandonner quand il sentit que quelqu'un le soulevait. Il se retourna et tomba dans un beau regard bleu qu'il connaissait depuis plus de deux mois.

« Alors bonhomme tu cherchais à monter ici depuis tout ce temps.  
-Oui…sur les lions lui confia Harry.  
- Alors vas-y maintenant. »

Harry marcha sur la bordure et alla vers le lion le plus proche, il monta sur le bout de queue qui dépassait et tenta de sauter…mais le lion était vraiment très haut pour un petit bout de chou comme lui. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'effort sous les éclats de rire de Ted, Harry décida que ça suffisait.

« Il ne faut jamais abandonner Harry, aujourd'hui je t'aide à monter dessus, mais un jour il faudra que tu y arrive tout seul, je suis sûr qu'à force de persévérer tu vas finir par y arriver. »

Ted monta à son tour sur la bordure, plusieurs enfants reculèrent devant l'apparence misérable du clochard, et il porta Harry jusque sur le dos du lion.  
Harry était enfin dessus à force de voir des enfants toujours dessus à prendre des photos il avait pensé que ça ne lui arriverait jamais mais cette fois c'était bien lui qui était dessus. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à ce moment là, son sourire montait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous descendre, demanda l'agent de police.  
-Je faisais juste plaisir à mon fils, je descends. »

Ted pris Harry dans ses bras, et descendit du rebord.

« Merci monsieur, déclara l'agent mal à l'aise. »

L'agent reparti, non sans jeter de fréquent regard vers Ted.

« Pourquoi nous on doit descendre mais pas les autres.  
-Il n'y a que les enfants qui peuvent monter dessus j'imagine, mentit Ted.  
-C'est pas vrai, j'ai vu des adultes monter ici et le monsieur en orange ne leur avait rien dit.  
-C'est parce qu'ils sont bien habillés Harry, pas moi.  
-Alors pourquoi tu vas pas t'habiller bien ?  
-Parce que je n'en ai pas les moyens. Les 'sans maisons' comme nous on ne les accepte pas dans les lieux publics comme celui-ci.  
-On ne m'a jamais rien dit à moi.  
-Parce que tu es jeune Harry, ils n'ont pas de remords quand ils me chassent, mais face à toi c'est plus dur.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu es le plus mignon de tous les petits garçons.  
-Pas vrai, rougit Harry. »

Harry et Ted s'éloignèrent de la place sous le regard gêné et fuyant de plusieurs touristes ou simple passant.

« Pourquoi on nous regarde toujours comme ça ?  
-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir à nous donner de l'argent, certains par pitié, d'autres par pudeur…d'autres ne veulent pas qu'on existe tout simplement.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que nous représentons la classe la plus basse et la plus pauvre de la société, et que certains ne veulent pas avoir affaire à nous.  
-Parce qu'on n'a pas d'argent ?  
-Oui, parce qu'on les dégoûte aussi pour certains.  
-Les gens sont méchants alors. C'est pas juste.  
-La vie n'est pas juste Harry, il faut savoir ruser pour survivre dans ce monde. Être rusé et avoir la connaissance, il faut que tu gardes toujours cela en tête Harry, ne jamais foncer tête baissé, ça ne peut nous apporter que des ennuis.  
-Des ennuis comment ?  
-Des ennuis comme la police pour nous, et donc la prison…quoique je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils prennent la peine de nous mettre en prison.  
-La prison c'est pour les méchants tu sais.  
-Oui je sais Harry, pour les gens qui ont fait quelque chose de mal. »

Ils rentrèrent doucement à la maison, en chemin Ted acheta des sandwichs consistant et en dessert pour la première fois ils achetèrent des pâtisseries. Ce fût Harry qui alla chercher les trésors dans la boulangerie, vu qu'il était le plus présentable des deux.

« Alors Harry tu as fait quoi pendant toute la journée ?  
-J'ai recopié toutes les lettres de l'alphabet.  
-Tu as fait ça pendant toute la journée ? Mais tu ne t'es pas amusé alors…  
-Oh si s'écria Harry, regarde, dit-il en sortant les feuilles et en montrant son travail.  
-Elles sont drôlement bien faîtes tes lettres Harry, je suis vraiment fier de toi tu sais, dit Ted.  
-Pour de vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-De vrai de vrai ?  
-Oui, rigola Ted. »

Harry sauta sur Ted et mis ses mains autour de son cou en plongeant sa tête dans la chevelure désordonné de Ted.

« Allez bonhomme, une longue journée t'attend demain, si tu veux continuer à apprendre.  
-Je file au lit, dit Harry en embrassant Ted sur le front. »

Un long mois s'écoula dans cette petite routine, Harry retournait tous les jours chez Isabelle, il apprenait au fur et à mesure toutes les premières associations de mots, tels que 'ba, be, bi bo, bu' afin de pouvoir commencer à reconnaître ses sons dans chaque mots.  
Harry était un petit garçon avide d'apprendre et Isabelle en était d'autant plus ravie, son enseignement lui plaisait.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'elle n'avait plus enseigné à des élèves et voilà que ce petit se montrait bien plus motivé que ses meilleures élèves. Et pourtant elle en avait vu de bons élèves en quarante ans d'enseignement.

A la fin du mois Harry était déjà capable de déchiffrer les différents mots que contenait un livre. Enfin l'un de ses livres parce qu'il doutait franchement de pouvoir lire un des livres de la bibliothèque.

« Tiens regarde cette phrase là, il faudrait que tu arrives à la déchiffrer. »

Harry regarda la phrase et se concentra dessus, il plissa légèrement les yeux et tira un peu sa langue, Isabelle rigolait toujours quand elle le voyait ainsi.

« Le…fru…it, le fruit, s'exclama joyeusement Harry. -Oui continue la suite.  
-Le fruit…euh…ça fait quoi un 'e' et un 's' ?  
-Ca fait es.  
-Alors, le fruit es…t, le fruit este ?  
-Le fruit est.  
-D'accord, le fruit est…mu…re. J'ai trouvé, le fruit est mûre.  
-Oui Harry tu vois c'est facile, il faut que tu t'entraînes comme ceci tous les jours. Tu me lis la phrase suivante.  
-D'accord. Le ca…to…est…gr…a…nd. Euh…le cato est grande ?  
-Pas tout à fait Harry, quand on a un 'c' avec un 'h' ça fait un son 'che'.  
-Donc…chato ? Ah oui un château.  
-Tu vois que tu peux y arriver.  
-Le château est grande.  
-Non, on dit 'grand' parce qu'on dit un château et pas une château d'accord ?  
-Le château est grand.  
-Oui, je vais te donner des phrases à lire pour ce soir et tu me les diras demain matin d'accord ?  
-Oui.  
-Maintenant que tu connais les sons, on va apprendre a bien les écrire, parce qu'on a fait que lire pour le moment. Mais tu verras tout viendra au fur et a mesure.  
-Mais je me débrouille un peu n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui tu te débrouilles même très bien Harry. Allez file, tu peux aller jouer.  
-A demain Isabelle, dit Harry en souriant.  
-A demain petit ange. »

-----------------------------

Depuis le nouvel an, Remus avait constaté que l'attitude de Severus était beaucoup moins agressive même si il restait toujours lui-même. Il avait même pris l'habitude de venir pendant son cours, uniquement avec les septième années, afin d'apprendre à ces têtes vides l'art du Duel, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'après lui. Plusieurs fois Remus avait fait en sorte de conjuguer le cours de potion avec celui de Duel afin de protéger les étudiants en leur fournissant un bouclier ou une potion pour guérir les plaies. Heureusement il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de gros problème de ce côté là.  
La plupart des accidents arrivaient étrangement entre les étudiants de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Remus faisait tout pour arrêter cette petite guerre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas gagné d'avance. Severus lui ne pouvait pas faire gagner ou perdre de points quand il était dans le cours de Duel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'encourager ses Serpentards.

Le plus drôle avait été le moment où l'un des Serpentard avait jeté un serpent grâce à un sort particulier, le Gryffondor en face avait presque failli s'évanouir…un courage remarquable avait pensé amèrement Severus.

Lorsqu'il l'avait fait disparaître le Gryffondor avait poussé un soupir de contentement. Remus avait quand même donné 10 points à Serpentard pour le sort.

------------------------------

L'année se déroulait tranquillement et Remus craignait même d'arriver un peu trop vite vers juin, il n'avait aucun lieu où aller pour se reposer, il avait vendu son petit appartement, il ne se voyait pas vraiment rester à Poudlard pendant l'été, même si il y avait toujours Severus. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour l'école, il songeait à faire un voyage, sortir un peu, arrêter de remuer des histoires du passé. Cette école lui avait rappelé tellement de moments que s'en était presque insupportable, il se sentait étouffer.

Severus, quand à lui bénissait cette période tellement bénie des vacances d'été, il pouvait enfin rester enfermé dans son cachot, loin du monde, sans gamin écervelés tournant autour de lui. Les repas allaient de nouveau être calmes, sans bruit ou bagarres. Severus comptait avec envie le nombre de jours qui le séparait du trente juin, c'était ce jour là que les élèves partaient. Le plus drôle cependant étaient les examens, il adorait préparer les sujets des BUSE ou des ASPIC. Hélas peu de personne étaient vraiment recalés de la première à la quatrième année. Les cinquième années par contre…c'était l'hécatombe en potion, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir de constater qu'il n'avait qu'une seule classe de potion au niveau de la sixième année.  
Après tout était beaucoup plus simple, il ne restait que les meilleurs, c'était presque un plaisir d'enseigner à partir de cette année là, enfin presque parce qu'il y avait toujours des miraculés…il ne savait pas comment certains pouvait avoir eu Optimal en potion avec ce qu'il faisait en cours.

Mais bien sûr la joie de Severus fût complètement brisée quand son grand ami depuis toujours vint lui rendre visite.

« Que me vaux la visite du grand Lucius Malfoy dans mon petit cachot insignifiant de Poudlard ? Demanda cyniquement Severus.  
-Severus, toujours aussi sarcastique et en forme à ce que je constate.  
-On est en avril Lucius qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi de recevoir des aristocrates.  
-Mon cher Severus…  
-Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose quand tu es poli avec moi, que veux-tu cette fois ci ?  
-Mais rien de spécial, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais garder Draco pendant l'été, nous partons Narcissa et moi en voyage et je ne veux pas m'encombrer de lui.  
-Voyage d'affaire ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, je t'enverrais Draco le premier juillet.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix à ce que je constate.  
-Tu es son parrain.  
-Tu es son père. Mais je vais faire un effort, je prendrais Draco pendant l'été.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi, on se reverra le premier Septembre j'imagine. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Lucius Malfoy disparut dans la cheminé.

« Et moi qui pensait que j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer… »

**Si tout va bien on se retrouve avec le chapitre 5 le Vendredi 18 Novembre 2005, j'espère que vous passerez de bons moments d'ici là !**


	6. Chapitre 5: La rencontre

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne sais hélas pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, sûrement durant les vacances de noël, mais ne me demandez de la publier dès le premier jour des vacances ça ne sera pas possible ! On peut maintenant répondre aux reviews pour les gens qui sont enregistrés, j'essaierais donc de vous répondre directement (si ça marche ;) )  
Chapitre entièrement corrigé par Yann

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La rencontre

* * *

Au début du mois de mai, Harry écrivait enfin ses premiers mots. L'écriture était quelque chose qu'il avait maîtrisé bien moins rapidement que la lecture. Ne pouvant pas s'entraîner chez lui à cause du manque de support, il ne s'entraînait que chez Isabelle et progressait avec un peu de lenteur. Il faut dire que, Harry préférant savoir lire qu'écrire, y mettait beaucoup moins de passion. Il préférait dévorer ses deux livres de lecture qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

Harry avait cherché un peu partout de nouveaux livres à lire, mais il ne trouvait rien. Ce fut Ted qui lui fit son premier cadeau un soir où la chaleur commençait doucement à revenir.

« Encore en train de lire ton livre Harry, je croyais que tu le connaissais par cœur.  
-Je le connais mais j'en ai pas d'autre.   
-Tu as cherché ?  
-Oui mais y a jamais rien dans les poubelles…ou sinon les livres sont tout déchirés.  
-Je ne connais pas la date de ton anniversaire alors voilà c'est ton cadeau, dit-il en sortant un sac plastique qu'il maintenait caché derrière son dos.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'excita Harry.  
-Ouvre le c'est un cadeau, tu n'en as jamais eu avant ?  
-Non, sourit timidement Harry.  
-Alors ça sera ton premier. »

Harry ouvrit le sac en plastique noir et découvrit son premier trésor, un magnifique petit livre noir. Harry les larmes aux yeux le sortit doucement de peur de l'abîmer. Le livre était tout noir, sur le dessus on voyait la silhouette d'un homme dans une sorte de robe et au dessus le titre du livre.

« Essaie de lire le titre, je suis sûr que tu vas être content.  
-D'accord. La lé…ge...n…de….de…Mer…lin. La légende de Merlin ?  
-Oui, tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais un magicien, eh bien j'ai pensé que ce livre là te ferait énormément plaisir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Merlin est un magicien très connu, je dirais même le plus connu.  
-Il est vivant en ce moment ?  
-Non, aujourd'hui on ne croit plus aux vrais magiciens tu sais, mais Merlin a vécu il y a très longtemps.  
-Et toi, tu crois en la magie ? »

Devant le regard implorant d'Harry, Ted ne put lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de la magie.

« Oui, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise, je crois en la magie.  
-Je savais que tu y croirais, sourit Harry, parce que moi je suis un vrai magicien.  
-Tu me l'as très souvent répété Harry.  
-Je peux te montrer un tour de magie si tu veux.  
-Je veux bien. »

Harry regarda autour de lui et voulut ouvrir la porte de leur petite chambre. Il se concentra très fort, mais rien ne se passait. Comme il avait fait la dernière fois, il pointa son petit doigt vers la porte et dit en murmurant :

« Abracadabra »

Mais malgré la formule et toute la volonté d'Harry, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Ça ne marche pas tout le temps c'est pour ça, se justifia Harry, mais des fois ça marche.  
-Je pense surtout qu'il est l'heure de manger tu dois avoir faim.  
-Un peu, dit Harry. »

Ils mangèrent tout les deux tranquillement dans un silence bienvenu. Ted tentait vainement de ne pas rigoler face à l'essai d'Harry à la magie. Il ne croyait pas en la magie, mais il ne voulait surtout pas casser les espérances d'Harry…il n'était pas aussi cruel que l'oncle de malheur.

« Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Je…Tu sais quand mon père est mort, eh bien je suis allé travailler dans l'usine, tu te rappelles de cette histoire ?  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien peu de temps après, l'usine a renvoyé tous les ouvriers…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'elle fermait ses portes.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je suppose qu'elle ne gagnait pas assez d'argent et qu'employer autant de personnes devait lui en faire perdre beaucoup.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ecoute Harry, si tu me demandes à tout bout de champ pourquoi, je ne vais pas réussir à finir mon histoire. Alors tu ne va rien dire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de parler d'accord.  
-D'accord, sourit Harry. »

Devant l'innocence d'Harry, Ted voulut faire demi-tour et n'avoir jamais commencé cette conversation. Peut-être qu'il ne comprendrait pas, après tout il n'avait que six ans…

« Bon…donc je me suis retrouvé sans travail et ma mère ne travaillait pas non plus. Au bout d'un moment, on n'avait plus rien à manger et j'ai dû trouver de l'argent pour qu'on puisse se nourrir. J'ai fait des choses mauvaises Harry, pour gagner de l'argent. J'étais prêt à tout tu sais.  
-Mais tu n'es plus méchant hein !  
-Je n'étais pas vraiment méchant à l'époque, mais j'ai fait des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Mais vois-tu peu après, ma mère est morte à cause d'une maladie et je n'ai pas pu payer le médecin.  
-Tu n'as plus de parents comme moi alors.  
-Oui, c'est exact, mais je suis devenu vraiment méchant après, j'ai fait des choses terribles et j'ai été puni.  
-Puni ? Tu as été en prison ?  
-Oui Harry, j'ai fait quelques années de prison, mais j'ai beaucoup appris là-bas et j'en suis sorti peu avant de te rencontrer.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas de maison alors ?  
-Eh bien j'étais surveillé par quelqu'un au niveau de mon travail mais pour nous nourrir tous les deux, j'ai dû faire d'autres choses pas très légales.  
-Légale ?  
-Ca veut dire qu'on a le droit de le faire. Donc quand on fait quelque chose de pas légal c'est interdit.  
-Tu as fait des choses interdites ?  
-Presque pas tout à fait, mais maintenant je peux avoir quelques problèmes.  
-Tu vas pas me laisser hein, dit Harry les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.  
-Non Harry bien sûr que non, mais je vais devoir me cacher un petit peu pendant l'été parce que je risque d'être retrouvé par quelqu'un de méchant et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, mais je repasserai très souvent ne t'inquiète pas surtout.  
-Mais je ne vais plus manger avec toi tout les soirs ?  
-Non, c'est pour ça que je vais cacher tout l'argent que j'ai gagné. Il y en a quand même pas mal Harry, je veux que tu n'achètes que de la nourriture n'est-ce pas ?  
-D'accord, mais tu ne pars pas maintenant ?  
-Non, pas tout de suite. Mais je voulais te prévenir, je risque des fois quelques soirs de ne pas revenir, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies peur d'accord ?  
-Je…je vais essayer.  
-Promets moi que tu viendras dormir tous les soirs ici, et que tu achèteras de la nourriture, tu ne te laisse pas mourir de faim n'est-ce pas.  
-Promis, sourit Harry. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'osait pas vraiment dormir de peur de perdre pour toujours son ami Ted. Lorsque Ted se coucha, Harry fit semblant de dormir et quand il sentit la respiration lourde de Ted devenir paisible, il rouvrit les yeux. Quand il fut absolument sûr et certain que Ted dormait, il se leva et s'assit dans un coin pour réfléchir. Il s'était vraiment habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et que lui aimait en retour. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait peur de perdre son grand ami, même si ce dernier lui avait certifié que tout irait bien pour lui.

Harry finit par oublier la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ted lorsqu'il constata que tous les soirs Ted revenait et mettait un peu d'argent dans leur endroit secret. Il retournait tout les jours chez Isabelle, cette dernière était d'ailleurs très contente de son travail et de sa concentration.

« Tu vois Harry, à force de persévérer tu vas finir par aussi bien écrire que lire, mais il y a quand même encore pas mal de choses à revoir.  
-Quoi par exemple ?  
-Eh bien on va faire en sorte que ton écriture soit un peu moins paquet comme tu fais, il faut que tu trembles un peu moins maintenant.  
-Mais c'est dur, soupira Harry.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était facile, bien au contraire, tu ne vas pas te décourager si vite quand même.  
-On peut lire ?  
-Non Harry, je sais que tu aimes lire, mais il faut que tu fasses un peu plus d'effort avec l'écriture d'accord ?  
-Oui, dit Harry en se concentrant à nouveau sur la feuille.  
-Et cette fois sans fautes hein !  
-Je vais essayer, dit Harry en mordant son petit bout de langue qui sortait. »

Ted finit par disparaître certain soirs aux alentours de mi-juin et Harry ressentit énormément de peine en ne le voyant pas arriver…ce soir là il ne se fit pas à manger, les magasins étant fermés à une heure aussi tardive et de toute manière il n'avait pas très faim. Il tomba sur son petit livre noir et décida de l'ouvrir pour la première fois. Il avait toujours voulu le lire chez Isabelle, mais cette dernière préférait qu'il apprenne d'abord à mieux écrire.  
Il ouvrit la première page et cette fois il vit un homme avec un grand chapeau et une longue robe et au bout de sa main se tendait un bout de bois. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au petit dessin du magicien qu'il avait dans son livre d'école.

Il arrêta sa lecture quand il sentit que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui y était écrit. Il n'avait lu que deux petites pages mais l'histoire le passionnait déjà.

Il avait appris que Merlin n'était pas un magicien, mais un enchanteur (Harry ne connaissait pas la différence) et qu'il était né d'un démon et d'une humaine. Harry se demandait si les vrais démons existaient, mais au fond de lui il en était persuadé. Il apprit ainsi qu'il avait apprit à parler dès le lendemain de sa naissance et qu'il pouvait se transformer en différents animaux. Rien qu'à cette idée, Harry fut tout excité. Il espérait lui aussi un jour réussir à se transformer en différents animaux…cela pourrait être vraiment bien de pouvoir se transformer en chien ou en chat. Harry ne connaissait que ces deux animaux là et les rats et souris qui peuplaient les rues et les lieux lugubres.

Juin se déroula ainsi tranquillement, Ted étant là quasiment un jour sur deux…puis sur trois…vers la mi juillet, Harry pouvait ne pas voir Ted pendant une longue semaine, même s'il continuait à aller tout les jours chez Isabelle. Il commençait à bien maîtriser l'écriture, ses lettres n'étaient plus complètement de travers et étaient moins tremblantes. En définitive elles étaient plus droites et plus jolies. Isabelle lui avait même permit de commencer à lire quelques uns de ses propres livres. Harry les dévorait avec lenteur et délectation.  
Le soir il lisait son livre sur Merlin…l'été passait ainsi dans cette routine. Quand il sortait de chez Isabelle, il allait toujours sur la place des lions, regardait les enfants monter sur les lions et se rappelait du jour où Ted l'avait monté dessus.

Remus avait finalement décidé de partir en voyage aux Etats-Unis et plus précisément en Transylvanie afin d'étudier le comportement de ses congénères. Il aurait cependant un portoloin qui l'emmènerait à Pré-au-lard afin d'y prendre sa potion tue-loup le soir de pleine lune. Il avait grâce à Dumbledore quelques contacts sur place, afin de ne pas démarrer ses recherches seul. Il avait eu vent de l'affaire Severus, enfin plutôt de l'affaire Draco Malfoy. Jamais il n'avait rencontré le rejeton de Lucius et pourtant il pouvait déjà dire que le gamin ne devait pas être tout gentil et dégoulinant de bons sentiments…ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison.

Au grand dam de Severus l'été se rapprocha à une vitesse ! Lui qui avant l'épisode Lucius se demandait si on n'avait pas arrêté le temps se disait maintenant qu'il y avait un vrai disfonctionnement !  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Draco, bien au contraire, mais supporter un gamin de six ans pendant deux mois…les deux mois de vacances…les seules vacances qu'il ait ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne partait pas, mais était-ce une raison pour le faire souffrir autant ?  
Le destin était décidément bien cruel avec sa personne, lui qui ne demandait rien à personne…mais c'est bien connu, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, et le deuxième arriva sous la forme du Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

« Mon cher Severus »

Severus qui était penché sur un chaudron dans lequel il essayait une nouvelle potion révolutionnaire n'osa même pas lever le regard et répondit par un grognement.

« Toujours autant occupé sur ton travail. Il faut savoir prendre le temps de vivre Severus, et je pense que le jeune Malfoy te sera très favorable.  
-Ce qui veut dire, soupira Severus en sentant la catastrophe venir.  
-Eh bien pour un petit garçon de six ans, je ne pense pas que rester à Poudlard, surtout pendant l'été, soit une bonne idée. »

Severus leva des yeux meurtriers vers Albus lui signifiant de ne pas oser envisager la suite.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller habiter ailleurs, juste le temps d'un été.  
-Vous plaisantez j'espère.  
-Mais pas du tout, j'ai un ami qui possède une maison dans la banlieue de Londres, vous pourrez un peu en apprendre plus sur le monde Moldu et je pense que ça ne peut être que meilleur pour le jeune Malfoy.  
-J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire Albus, je n'ai le temps de découvrir le monde Moldu.  
-Vous n'allez pas l'enfermer dans les cachots pendant deux mois.  
-Il y a plein de livres, il pourra se distraire.  
-Severus, vous ne pensez pas qu'un enfant de son âge doit rester enfermé. Il doit l'être déjà bien assez pendant l'année.  
-Mais, et mes potions et…  
-Vous n'avez que deux mois avec lui, tenez voici l'adresse et le portoloin qui vous y emmènera tout les deux. Je vous recommande certaines sorties sympathiques. Le muséum d'histoire naturelle est tout simplement magnifique.  
-Albus, grogna dangereusement Severus.  
-On est bien d'accord, vos potions ne partiront pas sans vous, elles resteront sagement ici, j'y veillerai personnellement.  
-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas…  
-Je sais que le jeune Malfoy arrive le premier juillet, toutes vos affaires seront prêtes j'espère à cette date précise.  
-Mais…  
-Passez de bonnes vacances et profitez en. »

Severus fulminait. Non seulement le directeur ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler mais en plus il s'était lâchement enfui après son dernier commentaire…il imagina avec un certain plaisir comment il pourrait achever Albus.

''' _L'empoisonnement pas assez discret, il reniflerait tout de suite…quoiqu'avec la vieillesse aidant... Un avada bien placé…pendant son sommeil…pas mal un seul problème, je ne sais pas où est la chambre de ce vieux fou. Une attaque surprise de serpents…pas terrible s'ils se retournent contre moi. Il va le regretter toute sa vie, je pourrais ne pas revenir travailler…il lui manquerait un professeur…pas mal mais il serait toujours vivant. Un Albus vivant dans la nature c'était toujours très dangereux. L'enfermer dans une pièce sombre des cachots…bonne idée mais si ce maudit château lui obéit c'est moi qui vais finir par me perdre. Et si je me tuais…ce serait trop bête après ces années d'espionnage de finir par se suicider.'''_

Pris dans ses pensées Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'apparition d'un hibou portant une enveloppe qui lui était adressée.  
N'aimant pas être ignoré, le hibou commença à voler dans tout les sens dans le laboratoire de potion manquant de renverser plusieurs fioles.

« Espèce d'oiseau stupide, rugit Severus. »

Il attrapa le hibou, prit la lettre et le laissa partir. Se massant légèrement les tempes, il s'affala dans son canapé et entreprit de lire la lettre provenant de Dumbledore.

_Severus, voici l'adresse et le plan du quartier. J'ai pris la liberté d'indiquer toutes les distractions qu'offre Londres. J'espère que vos vacances se passeront bien. Je transférerai aussi certain de vos livres pour vous distraire le soir._

_13 Camden Street  
Londres_

« Tu parles en banlieue, on est presque à côté du centre de Londres, il est hors de question que j'aille là bas, il peut toujours rêver…

Août fût l'occasion pour Harry d'accéder à une promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il lui arrivait plusieurs fois de venir traîner près du grand zoo de Londres. Ce lieu le fascinait, enfin le portail le fascinait puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu y mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Il voyait souvent ressortir des enfants avec des peluches, ou des bonbons, ou simplement avec un grand sourire et sûrement de bons souvenirs. Lui n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de voir l'intérieur. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu utiliser l'argent de Ted pour y rentrer mais il connaissait aussi maintenant la faim et il savait que l'argent qu'il dépenserait ici pourrait lui permettre de survivre jusqu'à ce que Ted revienne. Mais voilà déjà deux semaines que Ted n'était pas revenu et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter…il avait peur pour son ami et celui qu'il considérait comme son protecteur.

La plupart du temps il essayait seulement d'oublier Ted, du moins pendant la journée, sinon il déprimait tout le jour et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Isabelle. Celle-ci étant très fière de son élève lui avait dit la semaine dernière de prendre des vacances…

**Flash-back**

« Harry, on est en été tu sais, et les enfants de ton âge s'amusent à cette période de l'année, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas passer ton temps dehors ?  
-Je préfère apprendre à mieux lire et écrire…tu sais maintenant j'arrive à lire ce qui est écrit sur les magasins, dit-il fièrement.  
-Mais tu ne veux pas prendre juste quelques jours de vacances ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
-Oh si Harry, bien sûr que je veux encore de toi…tu es bien trop sérieux pour un petit garçon de six ans c'est tout, dit-elle tristement.  
-Les gens ne veulent pas que je joue, murmura alors Harry doucement.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça petit bout de chou ?  
-Je suis pas un bout de chou, bouda Harry.  
-D'accord, tu es un grand garçon, pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas que tu joues ?  
-Ils me l'ont dit, quand je vais jouer avec d'autres enfants, ils ne veulent pas que j'approche.  
-Où cela t'est-il arrivé ?  
-Au parc, répondit calmement Harry toujours en gardant les yeux baissés.  
-Et ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?  
-Pas de mendiant dans les parcs, c'est les mots que le monsieur à dit.  
-Mendiant ? À cause de tes vêtements ?  
-Sais pas, Ted dit que les gens ils aiment pas les mendiants.  
-C'est vrai, les gens n'aiment pas voir la pauvreté.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Certain trouvent cela sale, d'autres éprouvent juste de la pitié, et certaines personnes aident ces pauvres gens.  
-C'est pas de notre faute si on peut pas se laver.  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu avais une maison Harry.  
-J'ai une maison, mais que pour dormir, pas pour se laver, je vais au centre de survie pour me laver.  
-Centre de survie ? Tu parles d'un refuge ?  
-Sais pas.  
-Mais tu as de quoi manger n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, dit Harry.  
-Bon, si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu n'hésiteras pas à venir me voir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Des problèmes ?  
-Oui, si tu n'as plus à manger, ou si tu ne peux pas te laver, ou tout autre chose, tu n'hésites surtout pas n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh…  
-Tu me le promets Harry.  
-Promis, dit Harry en souriant.  
-Bien, dans ce cas, je souhaite que tu passes une semaine de vacances avec Ted d'accord ?  
-D'accord, dit Harry en sachant pertinemment que Ted ne serait pas avec lui.  
-Tu me le présenteras un jour n'est-ce pas ? Il existe vraiment hein !  
-Oh oui il existe, mais il travaille beaucoup, il m'a même offert un livre sur merlin.  
-Sur merlin ? Et tu arrives à le lire ?  
-C'est dur, mais j'essaie dur dur.  
-D'accord, allez file, je ne veux pas te revoir de cette semaine, profite du temps libre que tu as.  
-Oui, sourit Harry en rangeant ses livres et ses feuilles. Je peux avoir un livre ?  
-D'accord, sourit-elle, je vais t'en donner un qui est légèrement plus compliqué que ceux que tu as déjà lu, c'est un recueil de contes, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer, il y a pleins de magicien et de sorcière dedans.  
-Merci, dit Harry en sautant au cou d'Isabelle.  
-A la semaine prochaine Harry. »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Harry avait fini cette fameuse journée sur la place des lions et aujourd'hui il venait juste se détendre dans Regen's parc, mais ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'entrée du zoo qui se trouvait à côté du parc. A l'entrée il pouvait déjà voir une volière et cela ne l'attira que davantage.  
Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il se fit attraper par son sac à dos et mis dans une file d'enfant.

« Reste avec le groupe voyons, sinon nous allons te perdre. »

Harry regarda la dame qui parlait puis regarda le groupe d'enfant. Personne ne remarqua qu'il ne faisait absolument pas partie du groupe et il tenta de s'échapper doucement.

« Reviens-là toi, je t'ai déjà mis dans le rang une fois. Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents t'ont confié au centre aéré que tu peux t'échapper ainsi, allez re-rentre dans le rang. »

'''_Mais de quoi elle me parle cette dame'''_ Pensa Harry très fort.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois toi, je m'appelle Max.  
-Euh…je m'appelle Harry.  
-C'est la première fois que tu viens au zoo ?  
-On va au zoo ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Bah oui, sinon pourquoi tu serais là.  
-J'avais oublié mentit Harry.  
-Alors c'est la première fois que tu viens ?  
-Oui.  
-Moi non, ça va faire au moins la cinquième fois que je viens dit-il en montrant ses dix doigts.  
-Pourquoi tu me montres tes dix doigts ?  
-Attend…un…deux…trois…quatre…cinq, dit-il en comptant lentement sur ces doigts. Voilà, dit-il en ne montrant que cinq doigts cette fois-ci. Tu es fort à l'école toi ?  
-Ca va mentit Harry à nouveau.  
-En tout cas tu sais mieux compter que moi, mais je suis plus fort que toi aux billes, je suis un champion.  
-J'ai jamais joué aux billes.  
-Tu joues à quoi pendant la récréation ?  
-Je lis.  
-Moi j'aime pas lire, ça sert à rien et c'est trop dur. »

A cet instant les enfants entrèrent tous dans le zoo en file indienne, Harry avec son nouvel ami du jour, Max. Les dames repartirent les enfants en plusieurs groupes, et hélas pour Harry lui et max furent séparés. La dame avec qui Harry était n'était pas très attentive au groupe mais plus aux animaux, il lui fut donc assez facile de s'esquiver discrètement. Il retomba sur la grande place qu'ils avaient passée peu après les caisses, c'était à cet endroit là qu'il avait été séparé de Max.

Harry regarda les panneaux et réussit à lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus après deux bonnes minutes de concentration. Il comprit ainsi qu'en face se trouvaient les singes et que sur sa droite se trouvaient les reptiles. Il suivit la direction des singes.

La zone réservée aux singes était disposée en carré avec de nombreuses volières d'où il pouvait apercevoir les singes sauter d'une corde à une autre, ou d'autre préférant fait un somme sur une poutre. Après un certains nombre de couloirs, il entra enfin dans la maison des primates. On les voyait au travers de grandes vitres. Harry s'émerveilla devant un singe qui épluchait une banane.

À côté de lui une jeune femme servait de guide à un groupe de touristes anglais, il en profita pour s'insérer discrètement dans le groupe. Il apprit ainsi de nombreuses choses très intéressantes telles que le nom des deux chimpanzés âgés qui se nommaient Koko et Johnny.  
La visite dura un certain moment et Harry, trop fatigué, fini par s'asseoir sur un banc. Son estomac se mit à sérieusement gargouiller…seulement il y avait un gros problème, il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui pour s'acheter à manger pour le déjeuner et le dîner à la fois. Il devait faire un choix. Il fut très tenté de s'acheter tout de suite à manger puis, finalement, il préféra regarder les autres manger. Il s'installa près d'une petite buvette, où beaucoup de monde faisaient la queue pour manger. Il remarqua aussi que certaines personnes jetaient des morceaux de sandwich. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry s'approchait discrètement près des poubelles où il avait vu des gens jeter leur fin de sandwich. Il prit dans ses petites mains la nourriture plus que bienvenue et fila sans demander son reste. Il réitéra sa petite ruse deux ou trois fois, jusqu'à ce que son estomac arrête de se plaindre.

Enfin rassasié, il continua la visite du zoo et à chaque fois il fut plus émerveillé que la précédente.

'''_Il y a tellement d'animaux, je n'arrive même pas à les compter sur tout mes doigts.'''_

Il s'émerveilla en particulier face aux félins, il y avait un lion et deux lionnes magnifiques. Une des lionnes traînait derrière elle, une petite boule de poils, un magnifique lionceau. Le lion était majestueux, il se trouvait légèrement en hauteur par rapport aux deux femelles et dormait, ignorant le bruit des nombreux flashs. Harry réussit à comprendre que le lion se nommait Lucifer, et que l'une des femelles se prénommait Ruchi. Ensemble ils avaient dix lionceaux, le dernier étant la petite boule de poils qu'Harry pouvait voir.

Harry resta très longtemps devant le lion espérant le voir faire autre chose que dormir, mais il fût déçu, le lion était bien décidé à ne pas vouloir bouger d'un poil, sauf peut-être pour se retourner et continuer sa sieste. Il décida alors de passer à un autre enclos. Il fut enchanté de découvrir deux tigres. Ces derniers ne dormaient pas, bien au contraire ils passaient et repassaient devant les yeux des spectateurs. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Harry se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas tomber dans cette fosse avec eux…ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de son maigre corps.

Plus loin il découvrit les panthères, les pandas, il découvrit même une étrange créature…le chameau, cet étrange animal avait deux bosses sur le dos. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Il était bien trop émerveillé par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Après les girafes, les hippopotames et les oiseaux, Harry arriva finalement dans la seule partie du zoo qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, la maison des reptiles.

L'aspect extérieur ressemblait à une grande maison, et beaucoup de monde y entraient, apparemment des animaux passionnant devait y être enfermés.  
Harry entra dans la maison et y découvrit de petites cages possédant des vitres d'où on pouvait voir des crocodiles, des varans, des tortues et au fond des serpents. Tout le monde était agglutiné devant les différentes vitrines. Les serpents remportaient un franc succès.

Harry s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un boa, il le cherchait depuis quelques secondes quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Il est là, tout au fond, sa couleur se confond avec son environnement.  
-C'est tout ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est très long un serpent. Celui là peut atteindre jusqu'à 2 mètres.  
-C'est beaucoup.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus long, les anacondas sont d'immenses serpents qui peuvent mesurer jusqu'à 9 mètres et peser 200kg.  
-Ca existe pour de vrai ?  
-Oui, mais il n'y en a pas dans ce zoo.  
-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé en voir pour de vrai.  
-Je suis sûr que tu peux avoir sa photo en regardant dans certains livres, il suffit que tu ailles à la bibliothèque.  
-J'ai le droit d'y rentrer ?  
-Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'y entrer, tout le monde a le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'est un endroit où on peut trouver tout les livres qu'on cherche.  
-J'irai alors, dit Harry les yeux pleins d'étoiles en pensant à tous les livres qu'il pourrait y trouver. Vous aimez les serpents vous ?  
-Oui moi j'aime beaucoup les serpents, je les étudie, j'essaie de comprendre comment ils fonctionnent.  
-Vous les avez déjà…touché ?  
-Oui, rigola l'homme, j'en manipule tous les jours, je travaille de temps en temps ici et des fois dans mon laboratoire.  
-Vous avez de la chance.  
-J'aime beaucoup mon travail, tu es ici tout seul ?  
-Oh non, ma tante déteste les reptiles alors elle reste dehors et elle m'attend.  
-Ah tout le monde n'aime pas forcément ces petites bêtes, pour ma part je les trouve fascinantes.  
-Pourquoi les gens ont-ils peur des serpents ?  
-Eh bien certain ont peur de leur aspect, quand tu les touches ils sont aussi tout froids. Et puis le serpent à toujours représenté le mal, surtout dans la religion catholique. De plus certains serpents possèdent un poison mortel qu'ils t'injectent en te mordant.  
-Ils mordent ?  
-Oui, avec leurs crochets. Ce sont deux longues dents, ici on ne les voit pas parce qu'ils se rétractent quand la bouche est fermée.  
-Moi je les trouve très calme et beau, j'aime bien leur façon de se cacher.  
-Tu sais, si tu veux, demain je travaille au zoo, je dois travailler sur une femelle boa, donc si tu veux…tu peux passer me voir en début de matinée et on travaillera tous les deux, si ta tante ou quelqu'un de ta famille veut venir, il n'y a pas de problème.  
-Vrai ? Demanda Harry tout content.  
-Oui, ça te dirais alors ?  
-Je…dois payer l'entrée ?  
-Je vais te faire faire un badge juste pour une journée.  
-Oh oui, et je serais tout seul parce que ma famille à peur des serpents, c'est pour ça, ils m'amèneront et viendront me chercher.  
-Ca marche alors, je m'appelle John et toi ?  
-Harry.  
-Enchanté Harry, viens avec moi pour que je puisse te faire un badge. »

Harry suivit John et il se bénit d'avoir mis des vêtements à peu près propre et de s'être lavé l'avant-veille…les gens venaient tellement plus facilement lui parler. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans une sorte de petit bureau adjacent à l'entrée principale du parc. John serra la main de ce qui semblait être le patron et ce dernier le regarda avec respect.

« Mr Smith, que puis-je faire pour le directeur du département des reptiles ?  
-Eh bien j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Matt, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps et j'aimerais avoir un pass pour la journée de demain pour Harry.  
-Pas de problèmes, je te fais ça tout de suite. Et quelle est la raison ?  
-Oh tu n'as qu'à marquer ce qu'on fait quand on fait visiter les classes, Harry va me regarder travailler toute la journée, c'est un fan des serpents.  
-Comment peux-tu aimer les serpents, gamin ?  
-Ils sont beaux je trouve, dit Harry en souriant timidement.  
-D'accord, alors, tu attends juste quelques minutes. »

Matt sortit une carte sur laquelle il marqua le prénom d'Harry et la raison pour laquelle il venait en visite au parc.

« Tiens bonhomme, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée demain.  
-Merci beaucoup, sourit Harry. Je vais rejoindre ma tante, elle doit être inquiète maintenant. À demain.  
-Au revoir Harry à demain à l'ouverture du zoo d'accord.  
-D'accord. »

Harry mis le pass dans son petit sac à dos et fila tout droit à la maison des reptiles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa journée. Il retourna devant le boa et constata qu'il avait changé de place. Il était légèrement déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu faire, mais continua la visite là où il l'avait abandonnée.  
Il se retrouva face à des pythons, des crotales et autres serpent tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Il remarqua tout de même une chose étrange…il entendait des voix, plusieurs fois il s'était dit que c'était la personne à côté de lui qui avait parlée mais il n'en était pas sûr !

Harry admirait une tortue lorsqu'un gardien fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Mesdames, messieurs, le zoo va bientôt fermer ses portes, veuillez s'il vous plaît commencer à vous retirer. »

Harry regarda une dernière fois le boa qui l'avait tant fasciné et se décida à partir.

« A demain, dit Harry au boa »

Il sortit le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir revenir le lendemain et regarder de plus près les serpents. Il ne vit pas le serpent ouvrir les yeux et se redresser en direction du garçon puis, finalement, le serpent baissa la tête et se rendormit.

« Si je commence à croire que les deux pattes peuvent parler c'est que je commence à être fou. »

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il avait à peu près deux ou trois heures de lumière devant lui. Ayant mal aux jambes, il alla s'acheter un sandwich chaud dans un magasin puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un parc qu'il aimait bien. Après avoir mangé, il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Traîner trop tard dans les rues faisait se poser des questions aux adultes, et il n'aimait pas être questionné.  
La maison lui parut bien triste. Ted n'était pas là aujourd'hui encore et il se sentit seul. Avoir vu tout ces animaux aujourd'hui lui avait donné envie d'en avoir un à lui et dont il pourrait s'occuper et le rendre heureux, mais les chiens ou chats abandonnés ne traînait pas beaucoup dans les rues, souvent ils étaient ramassés par des gens ou d'autres portaient des colliers.  
Il tenta de lire encore quelques pages de son livre mais il s'endormit dessus à la lueur d'une bougie qui finit par s'éteindre à cause d'un coup de vent un peu plus violent que d'habitude.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, il sentit que l'air était chaud, ce serait donc une chaude journée aujourd'hui encore, mais il s'habilla vite et alla se débarbouiller à une fontaine pour avoir un visage propre. Il vérifia au moins cinq fois qu'il possédait bien le pass que le gardien lui avait donné et partit dans la direction de Regen's Park.  
Il arriva finalement à l'entrée du zoo et constata avec regret que c'était encore fermé. Il se décida pour aller se promener un peu dans le parc.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais Harry se posa dans un coin et ouvrit son livre afin de pouvoir en découvrir encore plus sur Merlin. Plus il lisait le livre, plus il s'apercevait que la vie de Merlin n'était pas des plus simple. La légende voulait que ce dernier fût prisonnier dans une autre dimension, dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Harry se mit à penser que peut-être finalement, Merlin vivait mais il ne savait pas bien où !

Fatigué de lire autant, il décida de retourner au zoo et constata avec satisfaction qu'il y avait du monde devant l'entrée, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Cela voulait dire que le zoo n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir.

Effectivement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelques personnes s'installèrent dans les petites maisons de l'entrée et commencèrent à faire passer les visiteurs. Harry montra sa petite carte et la caissière appela Matt. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harry et la caissière le laissa passer.

« Comment ça va gamin aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien sourit Harry, j'ai hâte de voir les serpents de plus près.  
-Tu me donne la chair de poule. Je pense que Mr Smith ne va plus tarder, tu veux l'attendre avec moi ?  
-D'accord. »

Harry rentra alors dans la cabane non loin de l'entrée et fit un peu plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il remarqua des écrans noirs et blancs et regarda plus attentivement. Il vit que le zoo filmait les gens qui entraient et sortaient du zoo.

« Tu vois on filme les gens pour voir s'il y a un problème. Quand il y a un attroupement ou quand on voit quelqu'un s'énerver contre une caissière, on intervient.  
-Comme la police alors.  
-C'est ça, on est la police du zoo.  
-Harry s'amusa un peu à regarder les gens entrer et sortir, mais s'ennuya assez rapidement.  
-Je pense que Mr Smith devrait bientôt arriver, dit Matt en voyant Harry qui commençait à s'ennuyer. »

Deux minutes plus tard John fit son apparition.

« Ah Harry, je te cherchais justement, je n'étais pas sûr que tu aies pensé à aller te réfugier ici. Très bonne idée. On y va ?  
-D'accord, sautilla Harry.

-Merci Matt de l'avoir gardé.  
-Il n'est pas vraiment trop turbulent, c'est même un enfant plutôt calme.  
-D'accord, à plus tard. »

Harry suivit John qui entra par une porte non loin de la maison des reptiles. Il passa son badge devant une petit machine qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Comme ça, tout le monde n'a pas accès au laboratoire qui se trouve ici, dit-il en regardant la mine surprise d'Harry. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et suivit John dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une grande pièce où John se changea. Il enleva sa veste et passa une blouse blanche.

« Tiens, j'en ai trouvé une à ta taille hier soir, vu que je savais que tu venais. Tu peux poser ton sac à dos dans mon casier et ton pull aussi, je ne pense pas que tu aies froid en août quand même.  
-D'accord. »

Harry passa la blouse blanche qui était tout de même un peu trop longue au niveau des manches, John sourit et lui retroussa les manches afin qu'on puisse voir ses mains.

« Très bien. Allez viens, on va pouvoir y aller. »

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans une grande pièce avec de nombreux aquariums. Les serpents reposaient dedans. Il y en avait énormément, pas autant que ceux qu'on voyait dans le zoo, mais quand même.

« Ceux qui sont ici, sont soit malade et attendent la visite du vétérinaire soit pour faire des recherches comme moi.  
-Et vous cherchez à savoir quoi.  
-Ca dépend, on cherche surtout des contrepoisons face à certains venins mortels, on cherche à comprendre comment il marche sur nous, comment il arrive à nous tuer. Ou alors on étudie le mode de vie de l'animal à une certaine période de l'année pour les femelles on préfère les mettre dans ce qu'on appelle les couveuses, ainsi elles sont bien plus tranquille pour veiller sur leurs œufs.  
-Les serpents pondent des œufs ? Comme les poules ?  
-Exactement. Tiens regarde voici la dame sur laquelle je vais travailler aujourd'hui. Harry je te présente Janice. »

Tout en parlant John sortait d'un des grands aquariums un énorme serpent. Il le mit autour de son cou et tendit la tête du serpent vers Harry.

« Je peux la toucher ?  
-Oui vas-y n'hésite pas. »

Harry approcha doucement sa petite main vers le serpent et le caressa doucement. Le contact était étrange. Ce n'était pas doux mais mou, un peu mouillé…une sensation qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Mais ils vont me laisser tranquille oui, j'aimerais bien dormir moi. »

Harry s'éloigna d'un bond au son de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le serpent à juste sifflé, ils ont une petite langue fourchue, c'est pour déterminer la température du milieu, ça leur permet aussi de se repérer dit-on, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent.  
-Ca parle les serpents ?  
-Entre eux ? On ne sait pas, on peut dire que les dauphins et baleine communiquent grâce aux ultrasons, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr qu'une tortue communique avec une autre par un langage. Les gestes sont essentiels, les abeilles par exemple parlent entre elle en exécutant une danse. Mais on ne peut pas savoir s'ils parlent comme je te parle à toi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui, je crois…répondit Harry peu sûr de lui. »

'''_En tout cas une chose est sûre, John n'a pas entendu la voix que moi j'ai entendue, et je suis sûr que c'est le serpent qui a parlé…mais pourquoi John ne l'a pas entendu ? Peut-être que je ferais mieux de ne rien dire.'''_

Harry se rappela les cruelles paroles de son oncle, comme quoi il était un garçon anormal…il avait sûrement raison, il faisait de la magie, quand elle voulait bien marcher, et maintenant il croyait entendre parler les serpents. Il n'était définitivement pas normal.  
Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant John. Il était gentil avec lui, mais jamais il n'oserait parler du fait qu'il entendait des voix.

« Tiens, voilà une autre race de serpent. Lui il est très dangereux, s'il te mord tu peux mourir dans les minutes qui suivent la morsure.  
-Harry regarda le petit serpent jaune qui semblait chercher quelque chose. »

« Mais pourquoi il n'y a rien à manger, j'ai faim moi, ça fait déjà quatre jours que je n'ai rien mangé. »

« Ils peuvent rester quatre jours sans manger, s'exclama soudainement Harry.  
-Oh oui, certains serpents peuvent même durer une semaine ou deux sans manger, cela dépend de la proie attrapée. En captivité, on leur donne à manger plus souvent mais moins que ce qu'ils peuvent trouver dans la nature.  
-Je pense que celui-là a faim alors, dit Harry.  
-C'est possible, on va lui apporter une grosse souris. »

John attrapa une souris, dans une pièce d'à côté et ouvrit l'aquarium d'où il fit tomber la proie.

« Ça sent bon…ça sent la nourriture… »

Le serpent se tapit dans le sable, si on ne faisait pas attention on pouvait très bien ne pas le voir.

« Approche…encore…encore »

La souris semblait percevoir un danger et ne bougeait pas…puis elle avança un peu sur le sable…elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que le serpent lui sauta dessus et lui planta ses crochet. Sous la violence de l'attaque Harry s'était brusquement reculé. La souris ne se débattit qu'un petit instant avant de ne plus bouger du tout.  
Sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry le serpent goba entièrement sa proie qui avait un diamètre bien plus gros que celui de sa bouche.

« Waouh.  
-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas. Le serpent peut avaler un animal qui fait plusieurs fois sa taille, c'est pour cela qu'il peut ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours.  
-Ils n'ont pas de dents ?  
-Non, juste des crochets pour injecter du venin. L'anaconda possède une dentition, mais comme tous les serpents il avale entièrement sa proie.  
-Mais ils sont complètement déformés après, dit Harry en regardant la souris disparaître peu à peu dans l'estomac du serpent.  
-Oui, mais ils sont complètement digérés. J'étudie la capacité d'élongation du serpent, je cherche à comprendre comment il peut être autant élastique. Je travaille sur des petits morceaux de peau de serpent.  
-Tu les tues ?  
-Non, je prélève juste un peu de peau c'est tout. Ils sont toujours vivants après.  
-Tu veux bien surveiller la femelle boa qu'on a vu tout à l'heure pendant que je travaille un peu ? Après quelqu'un pourra te faire visiter les couveuses, mais elles ne marchent pas en ce moment. Les femelles pondent vers juin ou avant cela dépend. Certaines espèces rares sont gardées ici, d'autre sont renvoyées dans leur pays d'origine ou dans d'autres zoo, ça dépend. »

Harry alla alors s'installer devant le boa et regarda le serpent. Elle ne faisait rien d'intéressant. Elle dormait. Harry regarda du coin de l'œil John qui s'éloignait pour chercher sûrement du matériel dont il avait besoin. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout, il voulait savoir si c'était son imagination ou s'il était tout simplement fou.

« Bonjour, dit-il en regardant le serpent. »

Au début, il crut qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais le serpent avait finalement ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Au moins il avait eu la satisfaction de voir bouger le serpent.

« Tu es très belle tu sais, tenta Harry à nouveau, sans trop y croire.  
-Merci deux pattes, lui répondit le serpent. »

Harry resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que les voix qu'il entendait appartenaient au serpent mais qu'en plus de les comprendre, eux le comprenait aussi. Il se retourna vers John qui lui sourit et qui regarda dans un drôle d'engin, Harry se re-concentra sur la femelle boa.

« Tu…comprends tout ce que je dis, murmura-t-il.  
-Oui deux pattes, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je te comprends parfaitement.  
-C'est étrange.  
-C'est ce que je pense aussi, c'est la première fois qu'un deux pattes peut parler comme moi. »

John se retourna vers Harry et vit ce dernier complètement béa d'admiration pour le serpent qui semblait l'observer lui aussi.

« Eh bien c'est un concert de sifflements, elle a l'air de t'apprécier.  
-Elle est belle en tout cas dit Harry en regardant John.  
-Oui vraiment très belle. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?  
-Je peux ?  
-Oui, attends je vais te la mettre sur toi, mais attention hein pas de bêtises tu restes assis sur le tabouret et tu me préviens quand tu veux la poser, parce qu'elle fait son poids quand même.  
-D'accord. »

John déposa le serpent sur les genoux d'Harry, et repartit regarder à nouveau dans son microscope.

« Tu es bien sur mes genoux, demanda gentiment Harry au serpent.  
-Très bien. Tu as le sang chaud. »

Harry passa tout son temps à parler au serpent, sans se faire voir par John. Ce dernier trouvait tout à fait inhabituel le fait que le serpent siffle autant, mais devant la mine réjouie d'Harry, il n'osa rien dire. Il sentait que le petit fatiguait et il décida de faire une pause déjeuné.

« Allez, il est l'heure de déjeuner, on va aller s'acheter un bon sandwich et hors de question que tu dépenses l'argent que ta tante t'a sûrement donné, je t'invite.  
-Merci, sourit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu de déjeuner.  
-Allez, c'est parti, je connais la meilleure petite buvette du zoo. »

L'après midi se déroula de manière complètement différente. Un collège de John, du nom de David, s'était proposé pour lui faire visiter les derrières du zoo. Il avait ainsi rencontré le vétérinaire qui lui avait un peu expliqué ce qu'il faisait sur les serpents. Il avait découvert les couveuses, hélas vide à cette période de l'année, mais avait eu le droit de regarder un album photo. Il était fasciné par ses animaux, et cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il pouvait parler et comprendre les serpents.

Hélas pour Harry, la journée passa bien trop vite à son goût, lorsqu'il fût l'heure de partir, Harry retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Cela avait été une merveilleuse et enrichissante journée. Il avait même eu un cadeau de la part de John. Il lui avait offert une peluche en forme de serpent. Harry l'adorait et l'avait baptisé Kaa, en l'honneur d'un des noms que John avait donnés à un bébé serpent qu'il avait vu sur l'album. Harry avait appris que ce nom était tiré d'un dessin animé, mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit de regarder la télé et encore moins les dessins animés de Dudley.

**A suivre vers fin Décembre !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Un été plein de surprises

**Note de l'auteur :** Et me revoilà, j'avoue que je devais le publier vers Noël, bon ce n'est pas ma faute mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes, mais on s'en fiche le chapitre est enfin là. On va donc dire que c'est un cadeau de bonne année !

Merci à **Yann** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et m'avoir fait remarquer les fautes d'inattentions que j'avais faite !

J'ai logiquement répondu à toutes les reviews sauf les anonymes qui n'ont pas donné leur adresses email, et c'est à ces derniers que je dis merci pour leur reviews. Sinon vous avez tous eu le droit à un message personnel ;)

L'idée de Remus se faisant courser par des moutons garous revient à **Flo** et oui c'est elle qui m'a soufflée cette idée et m'a ordonné de la mettre dans l'histoire ! Non mais quelle idée aussi...des lapins garous je vous jure...j'ai adoré écrire le rêve, c'est un passage vraiment très drôle mais en même temps tellement de détails importants !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un été plein de surprises.

* * *

Severus était bien décidé à ne pas écouter ce que lui avait dit Albus. Non seulement il n'irait pas dans le centre de Londres, mais en plus il ferait toutes les potions qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ce n'était pas ce vieux directeur qui allait contrôler sa vie tout de même, ce serait un comble, un espion manipulé par un papy gâteau citron !

Seulement voilà, quand Albus Dumbledore décide quelque chose, on ne peut pas y échapper malgré toute notre bonne volonté, et cela Severus l'apprit à ses dépends.

En ce merveilleux et doux jour de premier juillet, Draco Malfoy, fils unique du grand et très respectable Lucius Malfoy arriva pile à l'heure, avec une petite valise rétrécie dans sa main, dans la cheminée du très craint professeur de potions.  
Ne voyant personne, Draco s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil et attendit sans bruit. Il avait fait la promesse à son père de se tenir correctement et de faire honneur à son nom. Seulement, pour un gamin de six ans, même s'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, rester en place est très difficile. Après plus d'une heure de patience, il se décida à fouiller un peu l'appartement de son parrain.

Contrairement aux croyances des étudiants de Poudlard, qui pensaient que Rogue dormait dans un recoin froid et sombre des cachots, un endroit où seul un être pire que l'enfer pouvait dormir, Rogue vivait dans un sympathique petit appartement. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais tout était simple et agréable Un petit chez soi où il faisait bon de vivre. Draco sentit tout de suite la différence avec les murs froids et sans vies du manoir Malfoy.

La première pièce dans laquelle il tomba après le salon était une salle de bain ni aussi luxueuse ni aussi grande que celle du manoir. Elle était simple et accueillante. Pourtant elle ne possédait ni tous les robinets, ni toutes les options de sa propre salle de bain privée, mais il la préféra de suite. Il referma la pièce et continua sa petite recherche. Il tomba ensuite dans la chambre de son parrain mais n'osa pas y rentrer. La seule chose qu'il remarqua fut que la couleur verte et argent était largement dominante, et que le bout du lit était orné du blason des Serpentard. Pour Draco, le serpent était majestueux et inspirait le respect.

Déçu de n'avoir trouvé personne dans l'appartement, il se décida à partir en vadrouille dans le grand château. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive pendant un bon quart d'heure Il était définitivement perdu. Les tableaux n'étaient d'aucune aide et il se sentait maintenant très seul. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché une larme, mais il espérait que quelqu'un se soucie un peu de lui. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours été très seul. Il ne voyait pas forcément ses parents tous les jours, sauf peut-être aux repas et encore, il n'avait de contact qu'avec ses précepteurs qui obéissaient aux doigts et à l'œil de son père. Draco s'était toujours senti seul et éloigné des autres. Il n'avait jamais pu jouer avec les autres enfants ou même s'amuser avec des jeux pour enfants.

Désespéré, il s'assit près d'une grande statue qui représentait un énorme phoenix et attendit.

Ça y est, il avait enfin réussi à finir cette potion qui lui avait pris la plupart de son temps. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut avec horreur que son filleul devait être arrivé depuis plus de quatre heures. Il se maudit lui-même et fonça vers ses appartements sans trop y croire. La petite valise abandonnée près de l'âtre de la cheminée confirma ses soupçons. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! C'est un Malfoy, il aurait pu au moins rester en place pendant quatre heures ! Enfin, il dû admettre que si quelqu'un avait osé le faire patienter quatre heures, il aurait pris le large aussi. Mais où pouvait-il être maintenant ? Il n'aurait jamais osé sortir de l'appartement, n'est-ce pas !  
Après une rapide fouille de son appartement, il admit que si, le gamin avait osé sortir de l'appartement !

Lorsqu'il descendit de son bureau, il fût étonné de voir un petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même attendant sûrement quelqu'un.

« Draco Malfoy je présume, demanda-t-il.  
-C'est moi, dit le garçon en relevant la tête.  
-Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, où est le professeur Rogue ?  
-Je le cherche monsieur, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver. Je me suis perdu.  
-Je te raccompagne, nous allons chercher Severus à deux.  
-D'accord, dit Draco en frottant ses habits devenus un peu noirs par la poussière. »

Dumbledore dirigea le jeune Malfoy vers les appartements de Severus. Il ne pouvait être qu'étonné de la prestance du gamin de six ans. Lucius avait forgé son fils exactement comme un digne Malfoy. Il se demanda si le garçon connaissait le mot jouer ou s'amuser entre amis. Il en doutait sérieusement.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Severus, Dumbledore comprit tout de suite que ce dernier était sûrement parti à la recherche de son filleul. Ils attendirent donc tous les deux patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux revienne. Il ne fut pas très long et quand il vit son filleul bien gentiment assis à l'attendre, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de contentement.

« Severus, j'aurais espéré de vous d'être plus attentif à vos invités. J'ai trouvé le jeune Malfoy perdu dans les couloirs du château. Heureusement il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Le portoloin ne va pas tarder à s'activer, j'ai pris soin de faire préparer vos affaires par des elfes de maison. Vous connaissant vous avez dû oublier de les faire, je me trompe ?  
-Je n'ai aucune intention de partir dans Londres, vous le savez pertinemment…  
-On en a déjà discuté Severus, et puis quelques semaines de vacances ne peuvent que vous faire du bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Une valise apparut aux pieds de Severus, qui laissa échapper un grognement.

« Mr Malfoy, avez-vous votre valise sur vous?  
-Oui, monsieur, répondit mécaniquement Draco en montrant la petite valise qui reposait toujours près de l'âtre.  
-Allez la chercher, je vous prie, et Severus attrapez cette valise.  
-Je me répète….je n'ai aucunement l'intention de…  
-Tant pis, si vous voulez vivre sans affaires pendant plusieurs semaines, cela ne regarde que vous après tout. »

Severus supposait que le portoloin était sa valise et se décida donc à ne pas la prendre.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans Londres, j'espère que vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Les moldus peuvent être des personnes fascinantes. Attrapez la robe de votre parrain. »

Malfoy saisit un pan de la robe et il sentit la sensation que font tous les portoloin. Il se sentit tiré par le nombril et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une pièce qui ne pouvait être que le salon.

« Espèce de vieux fou gâteux…comment peut-il oser me faire ça à moi, dit Severus en perdant complètement son self contrôle. Ensorceler ma robe…ma propre robe…il va me le payer….je vais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'il entendit un 'pop' caractéristique. Un elfe de maison apparut avec sa valise et disparut aussitôt la valise déposée aux pieds de son propriétaire.  
Draco n'osait rien dire devant l'éclat de colère de son parrain. Il l'avait toujours connu avec un contrôle de soi toujours parfait….mais apparemment le vieux gâteux arrivait à le lui faire perdre.  
De rage, Severus prit sa valise et alla s'enfermer dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.  
Draco, quant à lui, décida de faire un petit tour pour voir un peu à quoi pouvait ressembler une maison Moldue, parce que celle-ci en était assurément une.  
Comparé à Poudlard ou son propre manoir, cette maison était vraiment minuscule. Il n'y avait qu'un étage et une cave. Vraiment, ces Moldus ne savaient pas vivre dans la grandeur.

Draco trouva rapidement la chambre qui lui était réservée. C'était une petite chambre au premier étage. La salle de bain et les toilettes se trouvaient à l'étage ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Severus fulminait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Non seulement il n'y avait pas de laboratoire ici, mais en plus il était condamné dans un endroit Moldu…Si Lucius apprenait que son fils allait passer deux longs mois dans le Londres Moldus il aurait, à coup sûr, piqué une crise.  
Ne voulant pas s'énerver trop devant son filleul, il se calma et décida d'aller au chaudron baveur afin de refaire son stock de potions et d'aller acheter un certain nombre de livres afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'ennuyer. Lucius lui avait aussi laissé un certain nombre de gallions pour que Draco ne meurt pas de faim. Comme s'il allait laisser son filleul mourir de faim…

Ils traversèrent Londres en prenant le métro…autant Draco cherchait à comprendre le fonctionnement de cet étrange moyen de transport autant Severus commençait à se sentir claustrophobe.  
Il faut bien sûr savoir que le métro de Londres n'est vraiment pas fait pour les claustrophobes. C'est vraiment un tube où le quai est assez petit et à l'intérieur on s'y sent renfermé. Severus détestait se sentir prisonnier quelque part, et là il n'était pas à l'aise, mais comme d'habitude, il n'en montra rien.  
Plusieurs personnes dévisageaient les deux inconnus.

« Pourquoi ils ont des robes maman ? Demanda un gamin pas très discret. »

Severus le regarda avec un regard glacial.

« Parce qu'ils viennent d'un pays où les gens portent des robes, je présume… »

Severus se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre des vêtements Moldus. Il se sentait maintenant parfaitement ridicule. Draco quant à lui se contentait de lever la tête et de regarder les personnes présentes de haut, comme si elles étaient inférieures à lui.  
Arrivé enfin face à l'enseigne, Severus poussa un léger soupir de contentement et entra dans le bar, suivi de près par Draco.

« Professeur Rogue, quel plaisir de vous revoir, lança Tom, le serveur du fameux bar.  
-Pas moi. Mr Malfoy, vous serez prié de me suivre au lieu de jeter de tels regards au bar.  
-Bonjour Mr Malfoy, dit alors très solennellement Tom. »

Draco se sentant d'un coup très important traversa la salle d'un pas princier et rejoignit Severus qui était déjà entrain d'ouvrir le passage vers le chemin de traverse.  
Une fois les deux personnes passées et le passage refermé, toute la salle se remit à parler de plus belle.

« Eh bien, le p'tit Malfoy, il va être comme son père.  
-Tu as vu comment il se prend pour un prince ?  
-Si tu veux pas d'ennuis tu as intérêt à ne jamais te retrouver l'ennemi des Malfoy, c'est bien connu.  
-Rogue est toujours aussi poli.  
-Pourquoi ils venaient du côté Moldu ?  
-Aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait leur demander.  
-Moi non plus si c'est pour me prendre un sortilège bien senti. »

Draco n'était jamais venu sur le chemin de traverse. Son père faisait toujours venir des personnes pour l'habiller. Pas non plus la peine d'acheter de livres, la bibliothèque des Malfoy était l'une des plus complètes du monde, tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient faisaient sûrement le double de ceux qui se trouvaient dans ces boutiques.  
Ils entrèrent chez le marchand de potion et Draco regarda attentivement chaque ingrédient avec curiosité. Bien sûr il savait déjà lire, son père y avait veillé, mais il n'avait commencé que très récemment à étudier les potions et il n'y connaissait strictement rien.

« Je te conseille très fortement de ne toucher à rien, précisa le professeur Rogue quand il vit l'intérêt que portait Draco pour les ingrédients.  
-A quoi servent les poils de licornes ?  
-A faire des potions.  
-Je sais, mais ça sert à quoi dans une potion ?  
-C'est un ingrédient rare qui sert dans la confection des potions de guérison.  
-Ca fait guérir plus vite ?  
-On peut voir ça comme ça.  
-A quoi sert la peau de grenouille d'Amazonie ?  
-C'est un poison qui double l'efficacité d'une potion.  
-A quoi servent les dents de vampires ?  
-Ca sert à faire taire les petits garçons qui posent trop de questions, répondit glacialement Rogue.  
-A quoi servent les plumes de corbeaux ?  
-A tuer un petit Malfoy si se dernier ne se tait pas, craqua Rogue.  
-A quoi sert…  
-_Muto_, prononça Rogue sur le gamin. Béni soit le fait d'être un sorcier dit-il doucement. »

Le marchand qui avait vu la scène préféra ne pas remettre en colère l'homme sous peine de subir bien pire que le jeune garçon. Draco était furieux contre son parrain. Il allait se plaindre à son père. L'homme avait osé jeter un sortilège sur lui….sur sa petite personne…il se vengerait.

Une fois sortit de la boutique, Severus annula enfin le sort et Draco trop furieux pour crier décida de faire la tête.  
Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Severus emmena le gamin à la boutique de Quidditch. Il savait que Draco trop intéressé par les balais arrêterait de faire la tête.

'''_C'est trop facile à manipuler les gamins, j'en prendrais presque plaisir !'''_

Effectivement, une fois devant la boutique, Draco oublia de faire la tête pour admirer les balais et les différents équipements.

« Dis parrain, tu pourrais m'offrir le plus beau et plus cher balai rien que pour moi s'il te plaît !  
-Non, demande ça à ton père.  
-Il veut pas, il dit que je suis trop petit encore.  
-Sur ce point il n'a peut-être pas tort.

-Alors tu peux m'acheter ça ? Dit Draco en désignant un cognard d'entraînement.  
-Non.  
-Alors ça, dit-il en désignant des gants de batteur.  
-Non.  
-Je me vengerais, dit doucement le gamin de six ans. »

Ils sortirent ensemble et rentrèrent directement à la maison. Severus offrit un livre pour les débutants en potions à Draco qui lui sourit et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour lire sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Cela prit deux longues semaines à Draco pour lire entièrement le livre, qui n'était pas bien gros, et deux nouvelles semaines pour le comprendre. Mais maintenant on était en août et il connaissait le livre par cœur. Il voulait s'amuser…mais avec son parrain, la chose était difficile.

Pendant deux jours sans relâche Draco fit tourner Severus en bourrique, lui parlant à longueur de temps ou, quand Severus n'écoutait plus, lui hurlant dans les oreilles.  
Bien sûr, Severus ne se laissait pas faire, mais il abdiqua le premier et tous les deux retournèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Pendant que Severus lisait les livres intéressants, Draco en profita pour s'échapper discrètement de la boutique et alla découvrir par lui-même le chemin de traverse.

Il découvrit ainsi les différentes échoppes qui semblaient pleines de vie. Il préféra le marchand de glace, mais n'ayant pas d'argent sur lui il continua sa route. Tout au fond de l'allée, il découvrit un vieil antiquaire, qui vendait de très vieux objets. Apparemment, c'était un endroit assez sombre.  
L'homme qui tenait l'échoppe semblait complètement gâteux, et Draco en profita pour lui parler avec son regard d'aristocrate.

« Pas de ça avec moi gamin, railla le vieil homme. »

Draco, outré de se faire ainsi reprendre, appliqua l'un des nombreux principes de son père.

« Je suis un Malfoy et vous me devez un certain respect.  
-Je ne te dois rien du tout, et encore moins à un petit morveux comme toi.  
-Je vais le dire à mon père, il vous punira.  
-Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur ? Sache bonhomme que personne et surtout pas ton père ne me fait peur. »

Draco était à court d'arguments. D'habitude ces deux petites phrases suffisaient à ce que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il voulait, sauf Rogue, mais c'était son parrain alors…  
Par contre ce vieux bonhomme ne semblait nullement affecté.

« C'est un honneur que je vienne dans votre boutique toute vielle.  
-Cette boutique a une belle histoire comparée à la tienne si tu continues sur cette voie. »

Draco était tiraillé entre son envie de connaître l'histoire de la boutique et ainsi montrer que le vieux monsieur avait su capter son attention ou simplement sortir d'ici.  
Un Malfoy ne pouvait pas être intéressé par de vieilles histoires, mais pour la première fois, Draco n'écouta pas les principes de son père et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Le monde de la magie est rempli d'objets tous plus précieux les uns que les autres et chacun ont leur histoire. Certaines sont des histoires magnifiques, d'autre très communes mais chacune est différente. »

Draco jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua un bandeau blanc nacré encadré.

« C'est quoi ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt le cadre.  
-C'est un bandeau de mariage. Autrefois, lorsqu'on mariait les gens, ont leur liait une de leur main. Cela signifiait qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. Cette cérémonie était gouvernée par la magie. Un mage mariait les deux personnes et la magie choisissait si les deux époux étaient complémentaires ou non. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que cette cérémonie à disparue. De nos jours, on ne se marie plus avec un amour pur.  
-A qui appartenait ce bandeau, demanda Draco de plus en plus curieux.  
-Il a été transmit de génération en génération dans la famille…  
-Mais on peut être marié que avec un bandeau. On peut pas se marier avec le même, si ?  
-Non, tu as raison, il paraît que ce bandeau était celui de mariage entre deux grande familles de l'époque mais qui aujourd'hui ont disparu.  
-Je connais les familles par cœur, je suis sûr que je les connais.  
-Ces deux familles étaient les Elkletard et les Narchelon. »

Draco, perplexe, réfléchissait à vive allure, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, ces deux noms de familles ne lui disaient rien du tout.

« Ces familles existaient avant même l'existence de Poudlard, tu ne peux pas les connaître.  
-Comment avez-vous eu ce bandeau alors ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire simple, disons simplement que je trouve toujours ce qui a de la valeur et une histoire. Je ne suis pas un descendant de cette famille. Toute la descendance a été perdue depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, je reste persuadé que de nombreuses personnes sont les descendants de cette famille.  
-Elle était puissante et avait le pouvoir ?  
-Oui, cette famille était la plus puissante de son époque. Leur descendance possédait d'incroyables pouvoirs, mais ils ont toujours œuvré pour le bien des gens. Avant la création des écoles pour sorciers, on devait toujours vivre caché. C'est à cette famille que nous devons des lieux cachés comme le chemin de traverse. On dit même que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle descendaient de cette famille. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.  
-Les bandeaux ont des pouvoirs ?  
- On ne sait pas, certains disent que oui et d'autre affirment le contraire.  
-Vous avez jamais essayé ?  
-Non, je préfère admirer cette beauté. Cela fait des années et des années que ce bandeau existe et il semble toujours aussi pur et blanc qu'au jour de sa fabrication. »

Draco s'approcha encore plus près du bandeau et il put jurer qu'il sentit une onde magique émaner de cette merveille.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois seul ici.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as quelqu'un qui t'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu devrais alors peut-être le rejoindre, je suis sûr qu'il doit s'inquiéter.  
-Non, il s'inquiète jamais, vous ne le connaissez pas.  
-Sors vite d'ici.  
-Je pourrais revenir ?  
-Peut-être affirma le vieux énigmatiquement. »

Draco sortit de la boutique, retourna dans la partie la plus fréquentée du chemin de traverse et tomba sur un Severus très furieux.

« Et je peux savoir où tu étais, demanda-t-il très calmement. »

Draco pouvait sentir qu'il était très en colère…tout le monde autour d'ailleurs sentait que Severus Rogue était en colère, et tout le monde l'évitait. Draco se sentit alors tout petit. Habitué aux réprimandes de son père, il se demandait juste de quelle manière son parrain allait le punir.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il garda son regard baissé et ravala les larmes qui tentaient de sortir. Un Malfoy doit savoir se tenir en public et surtout ne jamais pleurer. Il attendit donc sans rien dire sa punition.  
Severus, furieux de ne recevoir aucune réponse, prit Draco par la main et rentra à grand pas chez eux.  
Tiré par Severus, Draco courait presque derrière lui. Severus lui faisait un peu mal à la main, mais il ne dit rien.

« Très bien, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, dans ce cas tais-toi. Tu resteras enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que j'aie des explications sur ton comportement. J'avais confiance en toi Draco, apparemment je n'aurais pas dû. »

Severus ferma alors la porte par un sort et alla s'enfermer dans la sienne. Draco n'avait jamais été puni de la sorte.

Son père obtenait ses réponses par un sortilège de vérité, jamais il n'avait été enfermé de la sorte. Quelque part, les paroles de Severus lui firent encore plus mal que tout ce qu'avait pu dire son père. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait confiance en lui. Draco sans pouvoir se retenir se mit à pleurer sur son lit et s'endormit.  
N'entendant rien dans la chambre, Severus monta et l'ouvrit discrètement. Le petit garçon de six ans dormait à poing fermé.  
Il avait eu tellement peur. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, bien sûr, mais ne plus voir Draco derrière lui…  
Pendant un moment il avait craint le pire. Après tout les Malfoy ne sont pas franchement aimé et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Draco il ne se serait jamais pardonné et Lucius l'aurait sûrement tué !

Il prit conscience qu'un enfant de cet âge là, même si c'est un Malfoy, ne peut rester enfermé ainsi dans une maison.  
Le quartier était sympa, peut-être qu'ils iraient se promener quand Draco lui aura avoué où il avait passé l'heure pendant laquelle il avait disparu.

Mais un Malfoy peut être parfois très têtu, et il fallu trois jours à Draco pour enfin avouer à Severus qu'il avait visité une vieil boutique d'antiquaire et que le vieux monsieur lui avait raconté une histoire.

Bien que sûrement habitué à mentir un petit peu, Severus sut que Draco ne lui avait pas menti. Il se promit d'ailleurs d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette fameuse boutique.

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco s'ennuyait de nouveau à mourir, mais cette fois ci il n'osa pas vraiment aller embêter Severus.  
Il restait alors devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et regardait les Moldus jouer ensemble. Il avait cherché, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence entre sorciers et Moldus. Et pour le moment, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir jouer avec eux.

« Au lieu de faire cette tête d'enterrement, je propose qu'on aille se balader, j'ai remarqué un parc sympa. Enfin, sauf si tu préfères rester enfermé, c'est toi qui voit.  
-Pour de vrai, s'exclama Draco ravi.  
-A une seule condition.  
-Laquelle ? Demanda Draco méfiant.  
-Que tu t'habilles en Moldu.  
-Mais…je n'ai aucun habit Moldu !  
-Dans ce cas, nous passerons chez Mme Guipure en premier. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco était habillé comme un garçon normal, et il se sentait assez à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements. C'était quand même une sensation nouvelle de porter ces habits là.  
Ils visitèrent tous les deux ainsi le quartier, ils rentrèrent même dans le grand marché de Camden. C'était immense, et Severus détesta. Avec tout ce monde Severus crut qu'il allait défaillir. Draco, quant à lui, s'amusait comme un fou, sans le montrer bien sûr. Il adorait tout ce qu'il voyait. Tous semblaient si contents et heureux, il n'avait jamais connu autant de joie en même temps.  
Draco passa une merveilleuse journée et lorsque le soir arriva, ils durent rentrer. Jamais il ne l'avouera haut et fort, mais Severus avait aimé faire plaisir à son filleul. Il doutait qu'un jour Draco ait été aussi heureux et cela grâce à lui. Il était fier de lui.

Les jours suivant, Draco eut le droit de sortir seul à une condition, qu'il reste uniquement dans le parc qui était proche. C'est avec joie qu'il acceptait les conditions de son parrain, qui n'était pas bien difficile, contrairement à celles de son père.Mais il avait beau essayer de parler avec les autres enfants, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
Les autres le trouvait trop arrogant et supérieur, chacun ne l'aimait pas, il faisait souvent des trucs bizarres. Draco se retrouvait donc souvent seul assit sur un banc à regarder les autres jouer. Ils les étudiaient et cherchaient un peu à quoi pouvait servir les différents jeux.

Après son unique sortie au zoo, Harry était très heureux. Il relisait sans cesse son livre, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il se posait toujours sur la grande place des lions mais pour l'été, la ville de Londres avait organisé un grand concert et c'était sur cette place là qu'avait été érigée la scène et les gradins.  
Ne pouvant pas se poser tranquillement dans ce coin là, il chercha un autre endroit tranquille.  
Après avoir déambulé pendant longtemps, il tomba sur un grand marché. Il en profita pour chiper quelques petits objets, dont une écharpe, un porte-clés, une paire de moufles, et enfin une bougie parfumée. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait volé cette bougie, mais elle était très jolie, et ainsi il pourrait l'offrir à Isabelle par exemple. Le porte-clés représentait un serpent et cela lui rappelait celui qu'il avait tenu pendant des heures au zoo. Quelque part il aimait déjà ce porte-clés.

Après avoir vadrouillé dans le quartier, il remarqua un parc sympa. Les enfants jouaient à des jeux auxquels il n'avait jamais eu le droit de jouer et pour une fois il pouvait y aller.  
Il s'installa sur une balançoire et se balança doucement. Il remarqua bien vite un garçon d'à peu près son âge, assez bien habillé qui regardait les autres enfants jouer. Intrigué de la voir seul, il s'avança et alla lui parler.

« Pourquoi tu joues pas avec les autres. »

Draco sortit de sa rêverie et observa le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait l'air plus jeune et plus petit que lui. Il était habillé avec aucun goût, des affaires trop grandes et surtout très sales. Draco reprit alors son air supérieur et toisa le garçon.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec des gamins.  
-Tu as pourtant le même âge, répliqua Harry.  
-Je ne parlerais pas avec quelqu'un comme toi.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi.  
-Parce que tu es inférieur à moi.  
-En taille peut-être, mais moi je dis que tu as un sale caractère.  
-C'est même pas vrai, s'offusqua Draco. Je suis un Malfoy et on ne me parle pas comme ça  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu joues pas avec les autres.  
-Et dis moi pourquoi vu que t'es si intelligent.  
-Parce que t'es méchant, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du blond.  
-Et pourquoi alors tu pars pas.  
-Parce que tu es le seul à bien vouloir me parler je suppose.  
-Pourquoi les autres ne te parlent pas si tu es si gentil contrairement à moi.  
-Parce que je suis un clochard.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Tu sais pas ce qu'est un clochard ?  
-Bah non.  
-Je n'ai pas de maison, je vis dans la rue, je suis libre.  
-Tu n'as pas de parents ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ils sont morts et toi, tu vis avec tes parents ?  
-Oui, mais je suis en vacances avec mon parrain. »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Draco se détendait petit à petit face à ce petit garçon sympathique. Il n'avait pas une vie facile et pourtant, il était si souriant. Draco tentait de comprendre comment il arrivait à rester si heureux. Harry quant à lui était heureux d'avoir enfin un garçon de son âge avec qui parler librement.  
Ils finirent à aller jouer ensemble, ou simplement se balancer.  
Lorsque ce fut la fin de la journée, Draco dû rentrer chez lui, mais il avait du mal à dire au revoir à ce garçon qui lui avait bien plu.

« Je m'appelle Draco.  
-Moi c'est Harry, mais il se fait tard, je pense que ton parrain risque de s'inquiéter.  
-Tu…veux bien revenir demain, demanda Draco timidement.  
-Avec plaisir, répondit-il. Tiens Draco, c'est mon livre préféré, je te l'offre, comme ça tu penseras un peu à moi chez toi.  
-Je…merci, dit Draco avec un sourire. A demain alors.  
-D'accord, rigola Harry devant la tête qu'avait Draco. »

Harry partit le sourire aux lèvres, il rentra dans sa vieille maison, et se fit un petit feu. Contrairement à d'habitude où il mettait souvent longtemps pour avoir de la lumière, cette fois-ci le feu prit instantanément, mais pour Harry ce n'était que ces pouvoirs de magicien qui se manifestaient.

'''_Peut-être que la bonne formule n'est pas abracadabra, peut-être faut-il que je trouve une autre formule…ou que je me concentre mieux. Je verrais ça plus tard.'''_

Harry ne s'était jamais endormi si heureux depuis que Ted l'avait quitté. Il se promit d'être dans le parc dès la première heure.  
Severus revoyait rentrer tous les soirs Draco assez tôt. Il savait qu'avec l'éducation qu'avait reçue son filleul il allait être très dur de lier quelques liens avec les autres enfants. D'autant plus avec des enfants Moldus, et Severus voyait bien à la tête de Draco qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Mais ce soir, Draco était différent, bien qu'essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, il avait cette petite étincelle que les enfants ont toujours au fond des yeux et Severus était content pour lui. Bien sûr, ils n'en parlèrent pas.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco regarda de plus près le livre. Il était dans un sale état, les pages étaient abîmées, et sur certaines on voyait même quelques traces de nourriture. Quelque part ce livre ressemblait à Harry…complètement négligé, mais peut-être qu'à l'intérieur il y découvrirait un trésor.  
Ironiquement, ce livre parlait du plus grand magicien qui avait vécu dans son monde. Harry avait-il deviné ou tout ceci n'était qu'un pur hasard ?  
Au bout de quelques pages, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Draco sortit rapidement de son lit, se lava rapidement, s'habilla bien et alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Severus. Ce dernier remarqua que Draco s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude et semblait aussi de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal.

« Tu sort encore aujourd'hui ? Demanda doucement Severus.  
-Je ne peux pas ? Commença doucement Draco.  
-Si, je ne manque jamais à ma parole, n'oublie pas de rentrer pour déjeuner.  
-Je rentrerais. »

Draco mangea autant qu'il pu et piqua quelques crêpes, des pommes et sortit.  
Severus, intrigué ne dit rien, mais se posa de nombreuses questions. Draco avait remarqué combien son ami était chétif et maigre, c'est pourquoi il prit de la nourriture supplémentaire. Il était quasiment sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Harry.

Ayant beaucoup de trajet avant d'arriver, Harry arriva bien après Draco, mais en le reconnaissant il souriait.

« Tu habites à côté pour être la de si bonne heure.  
-Harry, je t'attendais. Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ?  
-Euh…je suis habitué à ne pas manger tu sais, du moins pas le matin.  
-Tiens alors, dit Draco en sortant les crêpes et deux pommes.  
-Merci, dit Harry en acceptant les crêpes. Elles sont délicieuses. C'est toi qui les as faites ?  
-Oh non, on a quelqu'un qui nous fait la cuisine, parce que mon parrain est nul en cuisine.  
-Moi je devais faire la cuisine chez…Harry s'arrêta, pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi tôt ?  
-Chez qui ?  
-Personne, oublie ça. Que dirais-tu que je te fasse découvrir Londres, tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du parc.  
-Oh…ton parrain n'est pas obligé de le savoir, il n'est pas dans le coin n'est-ce pas ?  
-Si jamais il s'en aperçoit, je passerais ma vie enfermé dans les cachots de mon père.  
-Ton père a des cachots ? Tu es une sorte de prince en fait ?  
-Euh…prince…ça me plaît, j'aime bien.  
-Ouais et tes chevilles !  
-Elles vont bien, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-T'es trop marrant, ça veut dire que tu es prétentieux.  
-Même pas vrai !  
-Allez, viens Draco, ça va être drôle, il y a des lieux vraiment super quand on connaît bien.  
-Faut que je rentre déjeuner, d'accord ?  
-D'accord, allez c'est parti, dit Harry en rigolant. »

Devant l'entrain de son ami, Draco esquissa un petit sourire. Harry le forçait à être celui qu'il n'avait jamais été.  
Ils rigolèrent comme des fous tous les deux. La journée fut coupée lorsque Draco dû rentrer à midi, mais lorsqu'il revint il était chargé de nourriture pour Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un éclatant sourire, Draco venait de faire une bonne action et il en était fier.

L'après-midi se passa comme dans un rêve, Draco ne voulait pas lâcher Harry, lui qui pourtant était anti-sociable il s'était découvert une amitié solide pour Harry, bien qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours.

Remus se trouvait dans une petite auberge en Pennsylvanie, l'accueil avait été chaleureux et ses vacances se déroulaient au mieux. Bien sûr, les gens ne connaissaient pas sa condition, mais au moins il avait trouvé un endroit où il pouvait se reposer. Son seul problème avait été le soir de la pleine lune. Il s'était enfermé dans une cabane perdue dans la forêt et y avait passé la nuit. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de problème.  
Sa seule mésaventure avait été une jeune femme qui l'avait collé d'un peu trop près. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour les femmes lèvent à nouveaux les yeux sur lui. Il lui avait gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs.

C'est d'ailleurs après cette fameuse rencontre qu'il fit un rêve des plus étranges de sa vie. Bien sûr sa condition devait y être pour beaucoup.

' Il se reposait tranquillement sous un arbre, accompagné des ses quatre compagnons de toujours. James jouait comme d'habitude avec son vif d'or, Sirius parlait de sa nouvelle conquête et Peter regardait avidement James. Lui tenait son livre de potion dans les bras et était passionné par sa lecture.  
D'un coup le vent sembla beaucoup plus frais, des moutons venaient d'arriver dans le pré qui était juste quelques mètres plus bas. Après avoir observés ces animaux Remus se refocalisa sur son livre, mais il n'en avait plus dans ses mains. Il regarda James, mais il avait lui aussi disparu, à sa place se trouvait une tombe. Peter n'était plus là, mais il y avait un rat à sa place auquel il manquait un doigt. A la place de Sirius se trouvait un homme triste avec un numéro de prisonnier.  
D'un coup, une rafale de vent balaya tout. Les montons courraient vers lui, ils avaient les yeux rouges et des dents assez tranchantes, chose inhabituelle chez des moutons.

« Ce sont des moutons garous, ils sentent que tu es comme eux, s'écria une vois à côté de lui. »

Remus se retourna et se trouva face à la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée dans la journée.  
Sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à courir, et les montons se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
Il courait mais il lui semblait faire du sur place. D'un coup il se retrouva dans une rue avec des maisons identiques, il courait toujours et tomba devant l'une de ses maisons. Le numéro 4, un jeune garçon sortit de la maison et pleura devant lui.  
Il lui semblait que ce garçon ne lui était pas étranger mais avant de pouvoir l'identifier, un mouton lui sauta dessus et le mordit violemment à l'épaule.'

Il se réveilla alors en sursaut. Et compris alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve…mais très étrange. Il en avait eu des rêves sur ces anciens amis, mais des moutons qui lui couraient après c'était très nouveau. Le plus étrange était peut-être le fait soit de ne pas avoir vu de tombe à la place de Peter comme dans ces anciens cauchemars, ou la présence de ce petit garçon inconnu.

En tout cas pour lui les vacances étaient finies, il avait envie de revoir Poudlard, même si on était seulement en mi-août et, chose incompréhensible, il avait besoin du cynisme de Rogue pour ne pas replonger dans le désespoir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars à propos d'eux et cette rechute n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le changement de Draco ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu bien au contraire. Le garçon était souriant, ce que n'avait jamais vu Severus. Mais maintenant Draco s'ouvrait de temps en temps à lui, ou simplement rigolait seul dans sa chambre.  
Finalement Dumbledore avait eu une bonne idée, tout du moins en ce qui concernait Draco parce que pour lui, il s'ennuyait loin de ses potions. Même s'il prenait enfin des vacances reposantes, il n'irait jamais remercier Dumbledore…plutôt mourir. Mais il était aussi très curieux de savoir quel gamin avait eu le courage de passer la personnalité difficile de Draco et de s'en faire un ami. A moins que Draco soit entré dans un groupe.  
Sur ce point là, Severus était assez curieux. Il se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Draco découvrait la ville grâce au guidage d'Harry. Il savait vraiment tous les différents quartiers sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis dans la rue ? Demanda Draco curieux.  
-Je sais pas, on est quel mois ?  
-On est en Août et c'est bientôt Septembre, tu sais la rentrée scolaire. Sauf que moi je ne vais pas à l'école.  
-Moi non plus, j'y suis allé juste quelques jours, après je suis parti, ça va faire donc un an.  
-Et tu vis depuis tout ce temps tout seul, tu sais vraiment lire ?  
-Oh oui, j'ai rencontré une amie qui me fait apprendre à lire et à écrire. Tu sais j'adore lire, mais je n'ai jamais de beau livre, juste celui que je t'ai donné.  
-Tu aimes l'histoire de Merlin ?  
-Oh oui, tu sais c'est un magicien.  
-Tu aimes la magie ? »

Harry ne sachant pas si son ami aimait ou pas la magie ne dit rien sur son statut de magicien.

« J'adore la magie.  
-Tu y crois alors ?  
-Bien sûr que je crois en la magie.  
-Alors il faut que tu saches qu'un bon magicien ne fait rien sans faire de potion.  
-C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas, tu en connais beaucoup sur les magiciens ?  
-Oh oui, j'en connais énormément. »

Ravie par le fait que Draco ne soit pas effrayé par la magie comme l'était son oncle, Harry continua de lui poser des questions.

« Dis moi Draco c'est quoi ton animal préféré ?  
-Je n'y aie jamais vraiment pensé, j'aime beaucoup les serpents, mais je n'en aie jamais vraiment touché. Le blason de ma famille représente un serpent.  
-Moi aussi j'adore les serpents. J'en ai déjà touché tu sais, c'était une femelle et elle était vraiment sympathique.  
-Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ?  
-Elle me l'a dit.  
-Oui c'est ça. »

Il était déjà tard et Harry montrait son endroit préféré.

« Tu vois je l'appelle la place des lions.  
-Y a pas de lions !   
-Si, mais ils sont cachés, à cause de la scène. Quand tu reviendras un autre jour, tu les verras. Je suis souvent ici d'ailleurs.  
-Tu aimes les lions ?  
-Oui, ceux là je les trouve magnifique.  
-Ce sont les ennemis des Serpents tu sais.  
-Mais non, rigola Harry, ou est-ce que tu vas chercher des histoires pareilles.  
-C'est bien connu pourtant, on me l'a toujours dit.  
-Eh bien moi je demande à voir, je ne crois pas si j'ai pas vu d'abord, tu devrais faire pareil. »

Devant la naïveté d'Harry, Draco décida de ne rien dire. Son père lui avait toujours rappelé que les Lions étaient les ennemis mortels des Serpents.  
La journée, comme toutes les autres se termina bien trop vite aux goûts des deux garçons.

Lorsque Draco rentra Severus n'était pas seul dans la maison, apparemment une personne qu'il n'affectionnait que très peu était avec lui.

« Alors Lupin, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?  
-Non, j'ai juste rencontré des vampires qui m'ont fait penser à toi, alors j'ai voulu te revoir.  
-Je ne te supporte déjà pas pendant l'année scolaire mais alors si en plus tu viens me pourrir les vacances.  
-Tant d'amour pour ma personne, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Tu vas trouver cela ridicule, mais je suis revenu à cause d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.  
-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu vas me raconter tes rêves maintenant Lupin…je ne risque pas d'y survivre.  
-Je te rassure, je voulais juste savoir si tu t'en sortais avec le jeune Malfoy. »

En entendant son nom, Draco entra dans la pièce et prit instantanément son regard hautain et supérieur.

« Le jeune Malfoy va très bien, répondit Draco à la place de son parrain.  
-Eh bien, Severus, il n'est pas mort. Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que tu restes dans cette maison, et ce depuis plus d'un mois et demi.  
-Mon parrain s'occupe très bien de moi. Je vais me laver.  
-N'oublie pas le dîner, nous aurons sûrement un invité. »

Draco quitta la pièce et monta se laver, il prit soin aussi de mettre le livre de potion bien en évidence afin de ne pas l'oublier. Il allait l'offrir à Harry. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il offrait à quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille et il était très excité.  
Lorsqu'il redescendit, il constata que l'homme était toujours présent.

Le dîner fût comme à son habitude très calme et Draco remarqua que l'homme n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette ambiance.

« Alors jeune homme, que fais-tu de tes journées ?  
-Je vais au parc.  
-Tu as trouvé des amis ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.  
-J'essayais juste d'avoir un dialogue, on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit chaleureuse.  
-Mais on n'a peut-être pas envie que l'ambiance soit chaleureuse Lupin, déclara Rogue.  
-Que d'amour chez les serpents.  
-Que d'humour chez les lions. »

Lorsque Lupin partit enfin, Severus soupira lourdement. Décidément, ce loup garou allait le rendre complètement cinglé. Revenir à cause de rêves…qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.  
Même si Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas croire que Lupin ait été sérieux. Il avait cependant trouvé que le loup garou était changé. Ce rêve l'avait apparemment bien chamboulé, et il savait que Lupin ne tenait le coup que parce que Dumbledore et lui-même était là. Ironique en pensant qu'il avait failli le tuer…à cause de ce cabot de Black.  
Rien qu'en repensant à Black, il sentit une bouffé de haine le traverser. Comment pouvait-on autant haïr une personne ? Même s'il n'était pas coupable, pour Severus, du meurtre des Potter, il méritait Azkaban pour toutes les humiliations qui lui avait faite ! Mais au fond de lui, il savait que personne ne méritait Azkaban. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être devenu fou à cause des Detraqueurs.

Draco était déjà monté se coucher. Il semblait encore une fois très heureux de sa journée. Lupin n'avait apparemment pas du tout été convaincu par le fait que le petit passait toute sa journée dehors sans surveillance. Connaissant la stupidité des Gryffondors, il était persuadé que ce dernier allait espionner Draco. Au moins. il pourrait lui dire qui il fréquentait et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et s'il se faisait prendre Draco en voudrait à Lupin et non à lui.  
C'était le plan idéal, seulement il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à la conclusion de l'enquête.

Comme à son habitude Draco était toujours pile à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous quotidien. Il avait pris soin de prendre son gros livre de potion avec lui. Au moins, cette fois, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas de lecture. Il ne remarqua pas que Lupin le suivait discrètement.  
Comme à son habitude, il se mit à la balançoire et attendit son ami.  
Au bout d'une heure, Remus, persuadé que Draco restait toute ses journées seul, abandonna la surveillance. Malheureusement pour lui, une petite demi-heure plus tard Harry arriva enfin les joues en feu.

« Tu es plus rapide que d'habitude.  
-Oui, j'ai couru, j'ai découvert un super endroit, c'est un grand musée gratuit, je suis persuadé que tu vas adorer. Viens vite ! »

Contaminé par l'enthousiasme d'Harry, Draco le suivit le sourire aux lèvres. La demi-journée passa trop rapidement et Draco fut en retard au déjeuner.  
Remus alors présent pour le déjeuner décida de le suivre à nouveau et remarqua alors que Draco prenait de la nourriture alors qu'il sortait de table et il retrouva ce petit garçon.  
Il était à coup sûr plus jeune que Malfoy, il était plus petit et plus chétif, mais son sourire fit fondre Remus.  
Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il connaissait ce garçon, mais d'où ?  
Il suivit les deux garçons au muséum d'histoire naturelle et fut étonné que le petit sache très bien lire. Remus savait que Malfoy savait lire, ce n'était pas étonnant ayant déjà plusieurs précepteurs, mais un enfant de 5 ans, c'était déjà une autre histoire.  
Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était ce qu'un gamin aussi petit faisait dehors sans parents, il savait déjà que Draco avait désobéi Severus en ne restant pas dans le parc.  
Il vit tout de suite que c'était le petit qui menait Draco au travers de ce muséum. Etrange qu'un garçon si jeune connaisse ce lieu et ait envie d'y aller.  
Quand ils sortirent, le jeune dirigea Draco jusque devant le palais de la reine d'Angleterre. Ce garçon connaissait apparemment très bien Londres, pas une seule fois il n'avait hésité sur le chemin à suivre.  
Ils rentrèrent pile l'heure. Il vit alors Draco offrir un livre au garçon et ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras. Il vit alors pour la première fois, un Malfoy rendre une étreinte avec un sourire sincère. C'était le monde à l'envers.  
Il capta alors le regard triste du jeune et cette image le frappa. C'était le jeune garçon de son rêve, enfin de son cauchemar.  
Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ce garçon ? Cela le marqua alors d'un coup, des yeux émeraude et des cheveux noirs. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Ce petit garçon pouvait-il être le fils de son meilleur ami ?

Dumbledore lui avait pourtant assuré qu'Harry était en sécurité dans sa famille, que faisait-il alors seul dans les rues de Londres ? Pourquoi était-il si maigre ? Mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, Draco était déjà rentré et l'autre garçon était déjà hors de vue.  
Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, et la personne la plus proche n'était autre que Severus.

Remus sonna alors à la porte de Severus.

« Lupin, de retour parmi nous, tu peux me dire par quel déplaisir j'ai l'honneur de te voir ?  
-Tu sais que j'ai espionné Draco n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je m'en suis douté. Ne reste pas dehors, entre.  
-Tu connais l'hospitalité, je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
-Tu préfères donc parler sur le palier.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Remus en entrant et en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
-Alors, tu vas me dire que Draco s'est intégré dans un groupe d'enfant et qu'il martyrise les autres ?  
-Etrangement non, sourit Remus, il n'a qu'un ami, un enfant plus jeune que lui et tous les deux visitent Londres.  
-Ils ne restent pas dans le parc ? L'autre enfant n'a pas de parents ?  
-Non, répondit tristement Remus, si mon hypothèse est exacte cet enfant est orphelin et il est l'emblème du monde sorcier depuis qu'il a tue le sorcier le plus craint d'Angleterre.  
-Tu te fous de moi j'espère Lupin, c'est définitivement une mauvaise blague.  
-Cet enfant ressemble à James mais il est tellement maigre et petit que j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait que 4 ou 5 ans et non 7 comme il devrait logiquement avoir.  
-Je ne vais pas te suivre dans ton délire, Lupin.  
-Viens vérifier s'il te plaît, si c'est Harry, dans ce cas nous avons un sérieux problème sur les bras. Dumbledore a placé Harry dans sa famille…  
-Qui doit d'ailleurs l'idolâtrer jour et nuit.  
-Mais cette famille se trouve à des lieues du centre de Londres Severus, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant peut faire dans les rues de Londres seul ? »

Severus ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais un jeune enfant seul dans les rues ne le laissait pas indifférent même s'il restait persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas être Potter.  
Comme à son habitude, Draco déjeuna tôt, prit de la nourriture avec lui et partit en direction du parc.  
Comme d'habitude Draco attendit longtemps l'arrivée de son ami si bien que Severus devint particulièrement irritant.

« Lupin, si par malheur ce n'est pas vrai, je te jure que tu vas passer un très sale quart d'heure.  
-La première fois je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps et je suis parti, j'ai eu tort. Il arrive plus tard que Draco mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver le petit garçon que Remus avait déjà vu. Severus vit tout de suite que le garçon était très maigre et les traits assez tirés. Il avait au moins une tête de moins que Draco et semblait même assez sale. Il se demanda comment Draco avait pu devenir ami avec lui.  
Ils virent que Draco donnait le surplus de nourriture au gamin, ce dernier lui sourit.  
Severus vit alors pour la première fois Draco sourire et rigoler avec le gamin.

« Alors tu crois que c'est Harry ?  
-Honnêtement, Potter est censé avoir le même âge que Draco, ce gamin doit avoir deux ans de moins. De plus je ne crois pas qu'un clochard et Potter puissent être la même personne.  
-Mais ces cheveux, regarde ce sont ceux de James.  
-Peut-être, mais les cheveux de ce gamin sont surtout très sale et très gras.  
-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire.  
-Lupin, tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche et je t'écrase.  
-Alors, on va en parler à Dumbledore ou pas ?  
-Tu lui en parles, je ne te suis pas dans ton délire. »

Même si Severus était aussi catégorique, il avouait que quelque part ce garçon ressemblait peut-être un peu à son ennemi de Poudlard. Mais voir un enfant si peu nourri et si maigre faisait quand même mal au cœur.

Le soir même, Lupin entra en catastrophe dans le bureau du directeur.

« Remus, quel plaisir de vous revoir, je vous croyais en visite chez Severus.  
-J'y était bien, mais j'ai des soupçons Dumbledore. Il faut que je voie Harry Potter.  
-Remus vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense, ce ne serait pas bon pour vous comme pour lui.  
-Je crois l'avoir vu aujourd'hui dans Londres Dumbledore. Seul et mal nourri, il faut que vous vérifiiez.  
-Enfin Remus, Harry est sous surveillance depuis que je l'ai placé chez son oncle et sa tante.  
-J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, je vous en prie, allez vérifier.  
-Je ferai le nécessaire Remus mais j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez.  
-Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais je veux juste être sûr qu'il va bien.  
-Très bien Remus, je vais le faire dans l'heure, j'espère que ça vous rassureras.  
-Merci. »

Remus sortit le cœur un peu moins lourd. Il était soulagé, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry vivait bien chez son oncle et qu'il était bien nourri.  
Lorsque Lupin sortit, Dumbledore se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Remus. Il savait que Remus était en rechute à cause de son cauchemar donc son obsession de vouloir revoir Harry était tout à fait naturelle.  
Il lui avait promis de vérifier si Harry allait bien, il lui fallait donc à nouveau rencontrer Mme Figgs.

Il fit donc le chemin par cheminée jusqu'à Privet Drive. Il arriva dans le salon rempli de chats d'Arabella.

« Albus, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-Je viens juste voir si tout se passe bien, une petite visite de contrôle.  
-C'est bien la première fois en 6 ans que vous venez, une raison particulière ?  
-Non, pas vraiment, je viens juste voir si le petit Harry va bien.  
-Oh il va bien, ça fait maintenant longtemps que je ne l'ai pas gardé. Il est très gentil vous savez, mais il a cette drôle de lueur des fois dans son regard. Enfin je me fais souvent des idées.  
-S'il va bien, je suis rassuré.  
-Oui, enfin il ne sort pas très souvent. Au début d'année il sortait même très en avance pour aller à l'école. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux depuis longtemps. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je le voyais tous les jours de toute manière.  
-Ca fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une infime once de doute.  
-Oui, mais uniquement parce qu'ils sont aussi partit en vacances avec lui cette année.  
-Il ne l'emmenait pas en vacances avec eux avant ?  
-Oh non, ils me le confiaient, j'adorais l'avoir, mais je lui donnais quelques tâches à faire, sa tante me disait qu'il savait tout faire. C'est vraiment un garçon adorable.  
-Vous pourriez aller leur demander de ses nouvelles ?  
-Je le pourrais, maintenant ?  
-Non pas forcément, mais ne tardez pas, donnez rapidement de ces nouvelles d'accord ?  
-Oui, je le ferais dès demain. »

Dumbledore repartit un peu plus soucieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Même si Remus pouvait devenir un peu paranoïaque, il pouvait quand même avoir vu Harry…  
Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter avant que cela ne soit nécessaire.

Après le départ de Dumbledore Arabella, ne se sentait pas très bien, si elle se trouvait ici, c'était parce qu'elle était en mission, et si elle avait échoué ? Elle n'avait qu'à surveiller un petit garçon, et si elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante ?  
Le remord la tiraillait et elle se promit de passer dès le lendemain matin chez les Dursley.

De leur côté, les Dursley vivaient bien heureux sans Harry. Vernon lui était heureux de vivre enfin sans cette anomalie de la nature. Pétunia s'inquiétait un peu, c'était tout de même son neveu et elle avait des remords, mais elle pouvait avoir une vraie vie de famille sans ces sorciers pour lui gâcher sa vie. Sa sœur lui avait d'abord gâché sa vie, puis maintenant son neveu. Mais sa sœur savait se débrouiller, elle était grande, Harry n'avait que 6 ans quand il s'était enfui.  
Même si elle avait eu peur de ne prévenir personne, apparemment personne ne se souciait d'Harry, jamais on était venu lui demander des comptes et maintenant presque un an après sa fugue, elle était sereine.  
Elle ne se méfia aucunement de la vieille Mme Figgs qui venait de sonner à sa porte.

« Mme Dursley, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien, vous voulez prendre quelque chose, un thé ?  
-Oh avec grand plaisir. »

Mme Figgs entra pour la première fois dans la maison des Dursley et sa première impression était une sensation d'étouffement. Elle vit tout de suite que le cousin d'Harry était en photo partout, seul ou avec ses parents. Aucune photo par contre d'Harry, rien du tout.  
Entendant la porte et quelqu'un entrer, Vernon descendit dans le salon pour y retrouver sa femme entrain de parler avec leur vieille voisine.

« Oh bonjour Mr Dursley, je prenais des nouvelles, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vu. J'espère que les enfants vont bien. »

Pétunia lança un regard affolé à Vernon mais ce dernier resta très calme.

« C'est si gentil de vous inquiéter pour nous, mais notre fils va très bien. Il passe d'ailleurs cette année en CE1, il est très fort, il sait parfaitement lire et écrire maintenant.  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre ça pour Dudley, je suis très fière de lui. Et Harry comment va-t-il ?  
-Oh vous n'êtes pas au courant, s'exclama Vernon.  
-Non, à propos de quoi ?  
-Eh bien la famille du mari de la sœur de Pétunia ont voulu avoir sa garde alors nous leur avons accordé. Il n'avait pas d'enfant alors que nous avons Dudley.  
-Vraiment, s'exclama inquiète Arabella. Elle savait que toute la famille Potter était morte, aucune chance qu'elle soit donc venue chercher Harry. »

Arabella sentit une vague de remord la submerger, elle n'avait vraiment pas été assez vigilante. Qu'est-ce que cette famille avait fait du Survivant ? Si la communauté sorcière apprenait cela, ça allait faire un vrai scandale…

« Oh et depuis quand sa famille est-elle venu le chercher ?  
-Depuis bientôt un an, enfin ça fera un an en Septembre.  
-Depuis si longtemps, gémit-elle, mais qu'avez-vous fait de lui…  
-Je vous l'ai dit, grogna Vernon.  
-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, oh par Merlin, il va me tuer.  
-Mais de quoi parlez vous…  
-De rien, on va bientôt se revoir croyez moi. »

Arabella quitta précipitamment la maison et courut chez elle. Elle jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et appela Dumbledore. Ce dernier arriva dans la seconde dans la petite maison.

« Oh Albus c'est catastrophique, c'est ma faute, je regrette tellement, c'était ma mission et j'ai lamentablement échoué.  
- Calmez-vous Arabella et expliquez-moi tranquillement ce qui se passe, dit Dumbledore avec une légère inquiétude.  
-Vous aviez raison Dumbledore, ça fait un an qu'Harry n'est plus chez sa famille.  
-Vous pouvez répétez….  
-Harry n'est plus chez sa famille depuis un an…ça fait un an et je n'ai rien vu.  
-Que vous ont-ils dit exactement ?  
-Que la famille de James était venue le chercher il y a de cela un an.  
-Il est temps que je leur rende une petite visite de courtoisie.  
-Qu'ont-ils fait d'Harry ? Croyez-vous qu'ils auraient pu le vendre à un orphelinat ou à d'autres personnes ? Albus si cela s'apprend…  
-Oh si cela s'apprends je risque très gros, et Cornélius risque de me tomber dessus avec grand plaisir.  
-Moi je m'inquiète d'abord pour Harry.  
-Bien sûr, il faut absolument que je vérifie sur une carte. »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée pour repartir vers Poudlard, mais au dernier moment fit demi-tour pour aller s'expliquer aux Dursley.  
Il sonna à la porte, les voisins curieux de voir un si vieil homme habillé d'une robe mauve passèrent la tête au travers de la fenêtre. D'autre plus courageux, ouvrirent leur portes et regardèrent cet étrange bonhomme.  
Pétunia, étonnée d'avoir deux invités dans la même journée alla ouvrir la porte et faillit tomber dans les pommes quand elle vit le vieil homme.

« Pétunia Dursley, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je…je…  
-Puisque vous ne m'inviter pas à entrer, je suppose que nous allons parler dehors, aux oreilles de vos voisins.  
-Non…non bien sûr, entrez. »

Pétunia était très mal à l'aise, elle tremblait et ne savait que faire. Son mari descendit à ce moment.

« Vernon, dit-elle en le prenant à part et l'emmenant dans la cuisine. Il est là…tu sais…Lui !  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Je parle de Dumbledore…tu sais c'est un…un….un tu-sais-quoi…  
-Que vient-il faire ici maintenant ?  
-Tu crois qu'il est au courant ?  
-Bien sûr il ne serait pas là sinon… »

Albus Dumbledore s'invita dans la cuisine après y avoir entendu des voix.

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix. Je vais être très clair Dursley, je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait d'Harry et je veux le savoir maintenant.  
-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça, c'est l'année dernière que vous auriez dû surgir.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans votre intérêt de m'énerver Dursley.  
-Il s'est enfui et a piqué de l'argent, voilà, maintenant que vous savez tout laissez nous en paix.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu vos autorités ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé un enfant si jeune seul ? N'avez-vous pas honte ? J'ai eu tort de croire en vous, tellement tort. »

Avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, Dumbledore sortit précipitamment de la maison et arriva à Poudlard en trombe. Il fallait agir maintenant très vite et il devait absolument parler à Remus, il se pourrait qu'il ait réellement vu Harry et si tel était le cas alors le garçon était toujours en vie.

Lorsque Remus reçut une lettre de Dumbledore le priant pour venir le voir au plus vite, il sut quelque part qu'il avait eu raison à propos d'Harry.

Minerva, Arabella Figgs, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin furent convoqués quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui leur expliqua la situation.

« Albus, vous vous rendez compte que ce gamin vit dans la rue depuis un an.  
-Si c'est bien Potter qu'on a vu avec Lupin, dans ce cas il souffre de malnutrition et je pense que cela influe beaucoup sur sa croissance, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 7 ans mais plutôt 5. Sinon il va bien.  
-Je suis d'accord avec ce que Severus a dit, je pense que si c'est bien lui il faut le rencontrer quand il rencontre Malfoy.  
-Il rencontre le jeune Malfoy, s'exclama surprise Minerva.  
-Oui, et ils sont amis, enfin apparemment, admit Remus.  
-Et s'il ne vous fait pas confiance ? Demanda Minerva.  
-Moi il me connaît, il aura peut-être plus confiance en moi.  
-C'est ce que nous verrons, dit alors Dumbledore, je propose qu'on rencontre le jeune Harry dès demain. »

Severus savait que cette histoire blesserait profondément Draco. Il avait été élevé dans la haine de Potter, comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait que son ami était l'ennemi de sa famille ?

Le lendemain, comme à leur habitude, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent et rigolèrent ensemble avant de vouloir encore une fois visiter une partie de Londres que Draco ne connaissait pas. Mais apparurent devant eux plusieurs personnes. Draco en connaissait la plupart, seule une vieille femme lui était inconnue.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, déclara alors Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda glacialement Draco. »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Draco, il n'avait jamais ce ton avec lui, ni ce regard glacial, apparemment ces personnes n'étaient pas les bienvenues.  
En examinant le groupe Harry pâlit en reconnaissant Mme Figgs, il commença doucement à reculer. Sa figure trahissait sa peur, il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley…jamais, plutôt mourir de que retourner là bas.

« Harry, viens dit-elle doucement.  
-Non, dit-il en tremblant….je n'y retournerais pas….jamais. »

Il tremblait violemment, tous étaient ébahis par sa réaction. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

« Harry que se passe-t-il.  
-Mr Potter calmez-vous, dit doucement Dumbledore.  
-POTTER ? Hurla Draco, mais…mais ce n'est pas possible…Non pas toi… »

Harry ne comprenait rien du tout à la situation, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus violente, tout tournait autour de lui. Il paniquait complètement. Il recula encore un peu.  
Arabella voyant la peur de l'enfant s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Viens Harry, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Harry se concentra le plus possible, il était complètement tremblant et paniqué, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, disparaître et se retrouver dans sa maison abandonné à l'abri de ces étranges personnes.

Pour le groupe tout se passa très rapidement. Ils virent Harry fermer les yeux et dans un 'pop' sonore disparaître sous leurs yeux.

« Alors ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Mais après tout c'est Potter, il ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde. A 7 ans il transplane forcément.  
-Oh, Severus !  
-Draco, il faut que tu nous dises si tu sais où il vit ?  
-Sais pas, dit-il mécontent.  
-Il faudrait le retrouver grâce à une carte ou un hibou, proposa Minerva.  
-J'ai déjà essayé Minerva, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais le jeune Potter est incartable, et j'ai beau envoyer des hiboux ils ne le trouvent pas, il revienne à Poudlard.  
-Comment peut-il faire cela ?  
-La volonté des enfants si elle est très forte et si son pouvoir magique est grand peut accomplir des miracles.  
-C'est encore ma faute Albus, en me voyant il a complètement paniqué.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Déclara Minerva.  
-Je pense que les Dursley le maltraitaient, cela expliquerait sa fugue.  
-Et vous n'avez rien vu l'accusa Remus, c'était votre rôle…  
-Je sais dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
-Les reproches seront pour plus tard lâcha Dumbledore, il faut absolument retrouver le garçon. »

Ils partirent tous du parc. Draco et Severus retournèrent dans la maison. Draco resta calme tout au long du voyage.  
Il était partagé, son éducation ou son ami ? Harry lui avait appris à sourire et rigoler, d'un autre côté son père avait fait partit de sa vie. Il trouvait que Potter était une personne exceptionnelle…ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Je ne pense pas que ton père devrait être au courant de ta rencontre, mais sache une chose Draco, je ne t'avais jamais vu si heureux. Et tout le monde sait combien je hais les Potter…enfin le petit dernier me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose.  
-Ce n'est pas mal d'avoir de l'amitié pour quelqu'un qu'on doit détester ?  
-Fais tes propres choix Draco, pas ceux que ton père veut que tu choisisses.  
-Tu sais il m'a fait un cadeau.  
-Lequel ?  
-Son livre préféré, la légende de Merlin, crois-tu que quelque part il se doutait qu'il était un sorcier ?  
-Potter possède de très grand pouvoir magique, il vient de transplaner devant nous. Même si tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, sache que je n'approuve pas les choix de ton père. Si jamais tu as un problème, n'hésite surtout pas à venir vers moi.  
-D'accord lui sourit Draco. »

La fin de l'été se déroula normalement pour beaucoup de monde, pour d'autre elle fut signe d'échec. En effet, après de nombreuses recherches, le jeune Potter restait complètement introuvable. Avec la rentrée les recherches seraient d'autant plus ralenties.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 7: Le scandale éclate

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà je suis vraiment en retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ! Un vrai record, je vous adore ;)  
En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles !  
Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre, veuillez me laissez une adresse email afin d'avoir vous aussi une réponse à votre review !  
Joyeuse saint valentin à tous les amoureux ;)  
Bisous et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le scandale éclate

* * *

Draco retourna chez son père comme convenu et ne dit pas un seul mot à propos d'Harry. Tout recommença comme avant pour lui. Les précepteurs, les leçons de son père et l'indifférence froide de sa mère. Harry lui manquait énormément dans ces temps là et pour se souvenir de lui, il relisait sans cesse les pages du livre qu'Harry lui avait offert.  
Il n'osait pas pleurer même lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se forçait alors à rester impassible, son visage complètement inexpressif.  
Mais intérieurement, il hurlait sa solitude et son envie de courir dans les rues de Londres pour retrouver le seul ami qu'il avait connu.

Harry de son côté avait été choqué de se retrouver là où il l'avait souhaité, dans sa petite maison. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais même lorsqu'il n'était pas paniqué il ne comprenait rien.  
Draco avait réagit très bizarrement lorsque le vieil homme avait dit son nom de famille. Et il était persuadé maintenant que tous le recherchaient lui et non Draco. Bien sûr il avait reconnu sa vieille voisine, et il se demandait si maintenant il devait continuer à se cacher dans Londres, où s'il devait partir plus loin que Londres, dans une autre ville. Mais Ted et Isabelle n'allaient-ils pas s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Pendant un long mois il n'avait pas quitté le quartier dans lequel il résidait. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer encore une fois dans le milieu de Londres. Ici au moins il n'avait pas de problèmes. Seulement cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps que Ted avait été absent et autant grâce à Draco il avait des repas matin et midi, autant maintenant il devait se les acheter. L'argent n'étant pas hélas inépuisable, il vint à manquer et Harry reprit son ancienne habitude pour survivre…voler.

Vers la mi-septembre Harry sortit donc de son quartier et redécouvrit un peu Londres et surtout ses touristes peu attentifs à leurs biens. Il retrouva aussi Isabelle qui lui apprit patiemment à parfaire son écriture et sa lecture.

« Je trouve que tu lis beaucoup mieux Harry, nous n'avons plus besoin de cours, les nouveaux mots que tu apprendras il faudra que tu les cherches dans le dictionnaire ou que tu demandes à Ted par exemple.  
-D'accord, mais je n'ai plus besoin de cours du tout alors ?  
-Oh si Harry, bien au contraire, maintenant que tu sais lire, il faut que tu apprennes tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, les mathématiques, la biologie, les autres langues, la grammaire…tu n'es qu'au commencement Harry, même si tu as fait le plus dur. Une fois qu'on sait lire on peut faire beaucoup de choses.  
-Les potions aussi !  
-Les potions ? Qui t'as parlé d'une telle matière ?  
-Mon ami, il m'a parlé des potions, j'ai même un livre dessus.  
-Tu veux sûrement parler de la chimie, c'est vrai que d'une certaine façon ce sont des potions…où plutôt les potions sont la préhistoire de la chimie. Enfin bref, tu as beaucoup à apprendre, et hélas, je ne pourrais que t'enseigner les bases, je ne connais pas tout. Personne d'ailleurs ne connaît tout.  
-On va commencer par quoi alors, dit joyeusement Harry.  
-Comment se fait-il que tu sois si soif de connaissance Harry, qu'est-ce qui te motive ?  
-Je ne sais pas, lire parce que c'était très important, si je sais faire beaucoup de choses, je pourrais sûrement faire un travail et gagner de l'argent.  
-Tu as parfaitement raison Harry, mais à ton âge les enfants ne le comprennent pas vraiment.  
-Et j'adore en savoir plus !  
-On va donc commencer avec les mathématiques, ce n'est pas bien compliqué maintenant que tu sais compter. »

Lorsqu'il sortait de chez Isabelle, il faisait toujours très attention aux gens qu'il croisait. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Mme Figgs ou l'un de ces drôles de bonhommes qu'il avait déjà rencontrés.  
Mais au final il ne les rencontrait jamais. Il était aussi retourné voir le centre de survie et fit promettre à Morgane de rien dire si des messieurs bizarres lui posaient des questions sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas d'ennuis j'espère Harry.  
-Non, mais je te promets ils sont trop bizarre, tu sais y en a qui avait même des robes. Tu t'en rends compte, des robes pour des messieurs !  
-J'avoue que ce n'est pas commun. Mais tu n'as pas volé ou fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'ils te recherchent n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh non alors, tu me connais, dit Harry avec un petit sourire craquant.  
-Tu es venu faire quoi ici Harry ? Prendre une douche ? Je dirais que tu en as absolument besoin.  
-Mais non, je me suis lavé y a au moins un jour.  
-C'est ça, regarde toi, va vite prendre une douche, il n'y personne à cette heure là. Allez file, plus vite que ça s'il te plaît.  
-Bon mais que deux minutes alors.  
-File et lave-toi bien derrière les oreilles aussi.  
-D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry ressortit propre de la douche et il sentait le propre, pour une fois.

« Tu ressemble déjà beaucoup plus à un petit garçon normal !  
-Mais je suis normal, s'écria Harry un peu paniqué.  
-Bien sûr mais cette fois tu es propre ! Et tu sens bon en plus.  
-Je dois y aller, au revoir Morgane. »

Harry partit rapidement du centre de survie et fila chez lui afin de retourner lire son livre de potion.  
Apparemment, c'était un vrai livre. Il ne savait pas où Draco l'avait eu mais il adorait le lire. Presque plus encore que son ancien livre. Son seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire pour de vrai car les ingrédients ne lui disaient rien du tout. Du coup, à défaut de s'entraîner, il apprit quasiment par cœur toutes les potions à force de les lire et les relire.

* * *

A Poudlard, Dumbledore se sentait profondément mal. Il savait pertinemment que tout était de sa faute ! Minerva l'avait pourtant prévenu que ces personnes n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures pour prendre soin d'Harry. Cette famille s'est révélée même catastrophique pour s'occuper d'Harry.  
Dumbledore repensa au petit Harry qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Arabella, le petit avait pensé qu'il serait ramené à sa famille et il avait complètement paniqué. Qu'est-ce que sa famille lui avait fait pour qu'il ait aussi peur ?  
Troublé par l'attitude d'Harry, il convoqua Severus.

« Qu'y a-t-il Dumbledore ?  
-Je repensais à Harry.  
-Et en quoi cela me concerne ?  
-Eh bien je pense que sa famille ne nous a pas vraiment tout dit.  
-Vraiment, dit ironiquement Severus.  
-Dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu en penses Severus.  
-Eh bien qu'un enfant ne s'enfuit pas d'un foyer, quoique avec Potter j'ai des doutes, mais la lueur de panique totale qu'on a vu chez l'enfant est particulièrement parlante.  
-C'est ce que je pense aussi. J'aimerais que tu ailles leur rendre visite avec une potion pour leur faire dire ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas avoué.  
-Je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé.  
-Merci Severus. »

Le maître des potions retourna dans ses cachots et alla préparer un peu de veritaserum, puisque apparemment sa réserve personnelle allait en être dépourvue.  
Severus alla dès le lendemain chez les Dursley, qui ne l'accueillirent pas avec des cris de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore, espèce d'abomination.  
-Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, Moldu, cracha Severus.  
-Je…je ne veux plus jamais voir un de vos semblables dans ma maison.  
-Eh bien répondez à mes questions et ce sera le cas avec le plus grand…plaisir, dit Severus d'un ton polaire. »

Vernon n'en menait pas large du tout devant un tel personnage, si froid, si impressionnant. Devant le manque de mouvement de ce gros Moldus, Severus força l'entrée et alla directement dans la pièce suivante qui s'avéra être le salon. Tout était décoré avec tant de mauvais goût qu'il cru qu'il allait vomir. Il remarqua que cet homme avait réussi à trouver une femme et qu'il avait commit un acte monstrueux en mettant au monde cet espèce de…Severus n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le garçon qu'il voyait sur les photos.  
Il remarqua bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Potter. Certes il n'était pas photogénique, mais quand tu grandis dans une famille, il y a forcément des photos de toi. Lui-même possédait des photos de sa tendre enfance qu'il cachait bien profondément dans son antre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, dit Vernon.  
-C'est qui, s'exclama une voix de crécelle.  
-Rien Pétunia, alors vous répondez ou je vous chasse…  
-Sachez que les menaces sur moi ne marchent pas, je peux faire des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Je peux vous faire souffrir pendant de très longues journées sans que vous mourriez, alors ne me cherchez pas.  
-Je…alors vous les posez ces questions.  
-Pourquoi Potter est-il partit ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas assez gâté l'enfant chéri de toute la communauté sorcière.  
-L'enfant chéri ? Ce vaurien ? Ce n'était qu'une abomination dont vous vous êtes débarrassé chez nous.  
-Une abomination ? Vous pourriez définir, parce que pour vous j'espère que vous ne sous-entendez pas que les sorciers soient des abominations n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh bien si, vous êtes anormaux, vous êtes des monstres et il a été traité comme un monstre devrait être traité. »

Severus commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer de ce Moldus complètement irrespectueux. Si seulement il pouvait se faire plaisir et lancer quelques sortilèges de sa création…mais il n'avait pas le droit hélas.

« Ecoutez moi bien espèce de Moldus puant, soit vous me dîtes exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant que Potter vivait ici, soit je vous fais avaler cette potion. Quelques gouttes et vous me révèlerez tout de votre plus tendre enfance, tous vos secrets les mieux gardés. Choisissez votre solution.  
-Vous n'êtes que des barbares, hurla Vernon, vous et vos congénères, vous êtes des abominations…  
-Vous vous répétez. Je choisis alors la solution que je préfère. _Stupefix_. »

Severus avait sortit si vite sa baguette que Vernon n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Puisque vous voulez la manière forte, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. »

Severus lui ouvrit la bouche, laissa couler de nombreuses gouttes et lui referma la bouche.

« _Finite incantatem_ »

Vernon se débattit et chercha à recracher la potion, mais Severus lui maintint la bouche fermée et lui boucha le nez afin qu'il ait un réflexe de déglutition.  
Une fois qu'il fût sûr que la potion ait commencé à faire ses effets il relâcha l'homme afin qu'il puisse respirer.

« Très bien, comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Vernon Guy Dursley.  
-Bien, alors comment traitez-vous Potter.  
-Comme nous le devions pour un monstre comme lui. Il dormait dans le placard et faisait toutes les tâches ménagères.  
-A quel âge avez-vous commencé à le traiter de la sorte !  
-Dès ses 4 ans lorsqu'il a su apprendre à faire la cuisine, mais le ménage c'était bien plus tôt, vers 3 ans.  
-Comment le punissez-vous ? Demanda à regret Severus.  
-Il ne comprenait que les coups, alors je le frappais lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'anormal ou par envie.  
-Quelles étaient les choses anormales ?  
-Il guérissait plus vite que la normale, il avait fait repousser ses cheveux, il ouvre les portes sans les toucher, il fait venir des objets à lui et sa dernière bêtise avait été de se retrouver sur le toit de l'école alors qu'il était en train de jouer dans la cour.  
-Vous le punissiez pour des choses qu'il ne comprenait ni ne maîtrisait. Vous êtes pire que le plus miteux de tous les Moldus. »

Severus partit furieux. Il croisa dans le jardin ce qui semblait être une femme mais il en doutait fortement. De retour à Poudlard. il alla directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui expliqua sa version des faits. Pas la peine d'accabler encore plus le vieil homme.

« Il n'était pas heureux Albus, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une manifestation de sa magie sa famille l'enfermait. Je pense que cela explique le fait qu'il soit partit.  
-Il est si petit Severus, il faut qu'on le retrouve.  
-Je trouve qu'il s'en est bien sortit en un an.  
-Il ne fait que survivre dans la rue Severus, il n'a fait d'ailleurs que survivre, je ne lui souhaitais qu'une vie normale.  
-Je sais. »

Severus se sentait assez mal, ce qui expliquait le troisième verre de whisky pur feu qu'il avait en main. Certes il détestait Potter et il avait d'excellentes raisons. James avait été son pire cauchemar lors de sa scolarité, mais comment peut-on en vouloir à un enfant de 7 ans qui avait vécu déjà un an seul dans les rues et qui avait été traité en elfe de maison dès son plus jeune âge. Mais le pire était sûrement le fait qu'il ait été battu à cause de sa magie et d'avoir vécu dans un placard. Ces Moldus n'avaient donc aucun cœur ? Même Lucius paraissait être presque un ange à côté de ces monstres. Au moins lui aimait un peu son fils.  
Potter n'avait décidément pas eu un début de vie facile. Il lui souhaitait d'avoir une bonne famille lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient…enfin s'ils le retrouvent.

* * *

Tout au long de l'année ils firent des roulements pour se balader dans Londres, mais jamais ils ne trouvèrent rien pas même une infime trace de la présence d'Harry. Remus devenait fou. Plus l'année avançait, plus il angoissait.

« Eh Lupin tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi à cran.  
-Bien sûr, toi tu t'en fiche du fils de James Potter…mais tu ne vois pas moi et…  
-Tu vas arrêter de tourner comme ça en rond, je commence à avoir le tournis.  
-Arrête Severus, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je…c'est ma faute tout ça…  
-Arrête, les personnes les plus à blâmer ici ce sont les Moldus de Potter…  
-Tu me défends Severus ?  
-J'énonce juste un fait.  
-Tu es si calme…tu me stresses d'autant plus, ce gamin va avoir 7 ans et demi et il se trimballe dans la rue seul, perdu et sans aucune aide.  
-Lupin, j'ai bien compris le problème je te signale.  
-Et on a la parfaite impression que tu n'en a vraiment rien à faire. Tu pourrais au moins outrepasser la haine et la rancune que tu gardes pour James et…  
-Je n'ai ni haine ni rancune pour Harry Potter, est-ce bien clair Lupin, dit Severus en se levant brusquement et en parlant à voix dangereusement basse.  
-Ah bon ? Et je pourrais savoir à quoi est dû ce soudain revirement ?  
-Rien qui te concerne j'en ai bien peur Lupin.  
-Je suis tout de même curieux.  
-Eh bien ne le soit pas. »

Severus partit directement dans le bureau directorial et alla interroger une fois de plus Dumbledore.

« Non Severus, nous n'avons toujours aucune trace, déjà Janvier…Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Pour la première fois Severus vit une peur panique dans les yeux de Dumbledore, bien qu'il en veuille toujours au vieux professeur pour l'avoir forcé ainsi à aller dans le Londres Moldus pendant deux mois, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne devait plus lui en tenir rigueur.

« Potter est solide apparemment, je pense qu'on se fait trop de soucis, je suis persuadé qu'il doit bien rire de nous en ce moment.  
-En êtes-vous sûr Severus ? J'aimerais tellement avoir vos convictions, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à penser qu'il pourrait lui arriver le pire. Il serait peut-être temps d'avertir le ministère.  
-Certains, je dois aller corriger des copies.  
-Bien Severus. »

Bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse absolument pas en sentiments, Severus essayait toujours de paraître très confiant au sujet d'Harry, mais intérieurement il paniquait tout autant que les autres. Eh oui, lui, le professeur sans cœur, l'horrible graisseux, se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aventures sérieuses avec homme ou femme, et il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en enfants, à part peut-être leur enlever des points et les intimider. Mais il voulait absolument retrouver Potter et lui affirmer que son calvaire était bel et bien fini. Il voulait trouver l'enfant et qui sait ! L'adopter peut-être.

'''_Je deviens complètement fou à force de fréquenter des Gryffondors dépressif et un vieux gâteux fan de citron. Adopter Potter, non mais j'ai de ses idées, il va falloir que je me prenne une potion calmante. Mais d'où cette idée démente vient-elle ?'''_

Comme il se l'était promis à lui-même, il ingurgita une grande quantité de potion calmante et alla lire un livre sur les potions espérant ainsi oublier toutes ces idées d'adoption complètement incongrues.

* * *

A des kilomètres de ce remue ménage, Harry menait tranquillement sa petite vie, grâce à Isabelle il avait un repas chaud tous les midis et jamais il ne s'en plaignait. Il mangeait rarement le matin et le soir. Voler devenait dur, les passants se méfiaient un peu plus de lui, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce revirement de situation. Il fallait quand même préciser qu'Harry n'allait plus au centre de survie, de peur de trouver l'un de ces individus bizarre qui voulait le remettre chez son oncle, il ne se lavait donc quasiment plus. Isabelle de temps en temps lui faisait prendre un bain chez elle mais elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour l'enfant. On ne pouvait pas grandir bien dans les rues, même si Ted prenait soit disant soin de lui.  
Elle lui avait appris les bases des mathématiques et l'histoire de l'Angleterre, il maîtrisait maintenant bien l'écriture et la lecture, il ne pouvait faire des progrès qu'en pratiquant.

« Harry, je pense vraiment que tu devrais maintenant prévenir quelqu'un, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tu serais beaucoup mieux avec ta famille ou même dans un orphelinat.  
-Pourquoi je peux pas vivre avec toi ? Demanda Harry au bord des larmes.  
-Parce que je suis une vieille personne et que tu t'ennuierais avec moi, il te faut une vraie famille, avec des parents et peut-être des frères et sœurs, si tu ne préviens personne Harry, je serais obligée de la faire. Je ne veux plus te voir aussi malheureux que tu l'es à présent.  
-Tu veux plus me voir, dit Harry en laissant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues.  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'estime que tu dois vivre dans une maison, allé à l'école comme tous les petits garçons et surtout tu ne devrais pas avoir à venir te laver chez moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on vit Harry. Ca fait plus d'un an tu le sais n'est-ce pas, et si tu ne fais rien ou si Ted ne vient pas me voir, alors je préviendrais la police.  
-Je te déteste, hurla Harry. »

Il prit son livre de potion, l'enferma dans son petit sac à dos et courut aussi vite qu'il pût. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. L'une de ses meilleures amies venait de le trahir. Elle voulait qu'il retourne chez son oncle et il savait très bien que Vernon allait encore lui donner des fessées. Il rentra dans une personne, mais ne la regarda même pas et continua sa course jusqu'à chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, ne voyant pas réapparaître Harry, Isabelle contacta la police et leur expliqua la situation. Bien sûr elle fût réprimandée pour avoir laissé un enfant seul dans les rues. Les réprimandes ne lui firent rien, elle se sentait déjà tellement coupable, elle espérait qu'on allait vite le retrouver parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir à manger, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

* * *

« Severus, Severus »

'''_Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je ne peux pas faire mes courses tranquillement ? Ce serait donc trop demander ?'''_

« Severus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, lui dit Lupin en le rejoignant. On a une piste, une piste vraiment sérieuse. Harry a appris à lire et à écrire avec une Moldue qui l'a aidé jusqu'à…  
-Es-tu inconscient de crier cela dans la rue, lui dit doucement Severus. »

Remus jeta un regard autour de lui, il y avait certes beaucoup de passants, rien de plus normal à cette heure là à Pré au Lard, mais personne ne semblait écouter leur conversation.

« Rentrons, on pourras discuter là bas. »

Remus se sentit un peu bête tout d'un coup. Severus avait parfaitement raison, il avait été inconscient, mais tellement heureux de savoir Harry encore en vie qu'il en avait oublié toute discrétion.  
Ils ne virent pas une personne se transformer et les suivre discrètement.

Enfin à Poudlard et enfermés dans une salle de classe vide, Remus expliqua alors la situation à Severus.

« Tu te rends compte, il est encore en vie, ça fait une semaine qu'il ne vient plus chez cette Moldue et elle a avertit les Aurors Moldus. Ils sont tous sur sa trace, peut-être que cette fois-ci on a une vraie chance pour le retrouver.  
-Potter a donc été assez malin pour pouvoir apprendre à lire et à écrire.  
-Il a même dit plusieurs fois à cette vieille femme qu'il était un magicien, il s'est aperçu de ses pouvoirs.  
-Pas étonnant avec son transplannage.  
-Mais ça date de sa rencontre avec la vieille femme, donc il s'en est rendu compte avant. C'est fantastique, ça ne s'était pas vu avant un garçon aussi jeune prendre conscience de sa magie.  
-Cela revient quand même au même problème, on ne sait toujours pas où est Potter.  
-Dumbledore fait des recherches autour de la maison, mais pour le moment ça ne donne rien, mais j'ai bon espoir.  
-Je vois ça, maintenant Lupin si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.  
-Très bien, à plus tard Severus.  
-Si tu le dis… »

Remus sortit des quartiers du Serpentard, sans remarquer le petit insecte qui s'était faufilé dans un des replis de sa robe.  
Ce dernier s'envola dès qu'il vit une fenêtre ouverte et fila directement à Pré au Lard. Remus, inconscient de sa bêtise, fila au bureau directorial mais n'y trouva personne. Après avoir entendue une telle nouvelle, Severus n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il sortit directement de Poudlard et alla à Londres. Après une petite enquête au niveau des Aurors Moldus, il trouva aisément la maison de la vieille femme.

« Madame Isabelle Craune ?  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-Beaucoup de personnes sont venues vous voir et j'ai conscience que vous ne souhaitez plus être dérangée mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur Harry Potter.  
-Vous connaissez son nom de famille ?  
-J'ai été un ami de la famille.  
-Oh, entrez je vous en prie.  
-Merci. »

Severus entra en se demandant encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ceci. Après tout l'ordre du phoenix était déjà à la recherche d'Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'en mêle encore plus personnellement ?

« Vous connaissez donc Harry ?  
-Non, je n'ai connu que ses parents avant leur mort.  
-Harry ne parle jamais de sa famille, je dirais même qu'il fuit le sujet comme la peste.  
-Ca fait longtemps que je suis à sa recherche et j'espérais avoir plus d'indices en venant vous voir.  
-J'ai déjà tout dit à la police vous savez.  
-J'aimerais juste les entendre venant de vous. »

Isabelle sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis se décida alors à parler d'Harry à cet homme inconnu qui semblait austère mais qui portait pourtant un intérêt à l'enfant.

« Si j'avais su qu'autant de personnes le cherchaient j'aurais dû dès le début signaler sa disparition. Je m'en veux énormément. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon avec une telle soif de connaissance. Il a appris à lire très tôt et pareil pour l'écriture.  
-A ce point ? Demanda dubitatif Severus.  
-Oh oui, il voulait tout savoir pour pouvoir se débrouiller je suppose. Le plus étrange c'était sa passion pour les magiciens.  
-Les magiciens ?  
-Oui, Harry avait un livre sur Merlin…mais pendant l'été ce livre à disparu, à la place il avait un livre sur les potions. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait tellement ça. C'était un vieux livre poussiéreux, sûrement ramassé dans une brocante ou un vide grenier, je ne sais pas. En tout cas il connaissait par cœur tout le livre.  
-Tout le livre de potions ? S'exclama surpris Severus.  
-Oui, je lui aussi appris les mathématiques et l'histoire mais il ne semble passionné que par son livre de potion. J'ai tenté une fois de le lui enlever mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, le livre ne voulait pas venir. Je suis parfois stupide, je dis des choses un peu folles.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, il ne vous a pas dit où il vivait ?  
-Non, il vit avec Ted c'est tout ce que je sais, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré Ted, il paraît que c'est un vagabond comme lui.  
-Et ils ne vivaient pas dans un endroit spécifique ?  
-Non je sais juste qu'ils allaient se laver au centre de survie.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Eh bien il existe des centres pour les sans abris, ou on les loge, on les nourris et il y a des douches. Mais je pense qu'il n'y va plus du tout, parce que depuis quelques mois il se lavait chez moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai craqué et dis à la police ce que je savais. Ce petit garçon mérite une famille et non un repas sur trois et un bain de temps en temps.  
-Vous avez bien fait, je vais voir du côté de ces centres alors. Merci beaucoup.  
-Vous allez le prendre avec vous si vous le trouvez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle implorante.  
-Oui. »

'''_Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce oui ? Je ne pouvais pas dire, on verra ou non mais je connais sa famille…mais quel crétin…je suis bon pour Ste mangouste moi, je ne vois pas d'autres issues.'''_

« Dîtes, si vous le retrouvez, vous pourriez passer avec lui, je voudrais le voir une dernière fois, ça me rassurerait énormément.  
-J'y penserais. Merci de votre hospitalité. »

Severus sortit de la petite maison et se dirigea dans le centre de Londres. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait eu une conversation presque civilisée avec une Moldue. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre magique blanche. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver des maisons pour les sans abris. Ce n'était définitivement pas son style d'arrêter les passants et de demander, surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup d'étrangers. Londres était une ville très touristique. Il allait abandonner quand il remarqua un sans abris faisant l'aumône. Il hésita longuement puis se décida à aller lui parler.

« Où se trouvent les centres pour les sans-abri, demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi, tu n'aurais pas une p'tite pièce pour moi.  
-Ca dépend si tu as l'information que je te demande.  
-Il en existe plein, le plus proche se trouve à une dizaine de minutes d'ici, vous descendez la rue et que vous tournez à gauche vous tomberez dessus. »

Content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait il laissa une noise dans la petite gamelle du sans abris et partit.

« Eh…tu viens de quel pays pour me filer ça ! Un merci ça t'aurait écorché la gorge peut-être, abruti ! »

Severus n'écoutait pas du tout ce que disait l'homme. Il continuait sa route sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'entourait. Heureusement cette fois ci il avait pris soin de se changer avant d'aller chez les Moldus. Les gens le regardaient cette fois ci avec mépris à cause des coups d'épaule qu'il donnait lorsqu'il dépassait les gens qui marchaient plus lentement que lui. Il finit par trouver le fameux refuge et alla demander des renseignements.

« Je recherche un ami accompagné d'un jeune garçon d'environ 5 ans.  
-Vous n'avez pas leur nom ?  
-Ted et Harry.  
-Non ça ne me dit rien du tout, de toute manière un petit garçon qui traînerait dans un de ces refuges serait tout de suite signalé.  
-Vous avez les adresses des autres refuges de Londres ?  
-Oui, dit-il en tendant une liste. »

Severus arracha la liste et partit sans demander son reste.

« Vive le savoir vivre, soupira le jeune homme. »

Il n'avait pas eu de chance juste là, à chaque fois qu'il avait demandé il avait obtenu une réponse négative. Même si ce Ted avait utilisé un autre prénom, un garçon de 5 ans ça n'était pas courant. Severus savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait 7 ans, mais son physique était celui d'un petit garçon de 5 ans, voir légèrement moins.

Il faisait déjà nuit noir lorsqu'il arriva en transplannant au refuge suivant. La jeune femme parût troublée lorsqu'il posa sa question mais répondit par la négative.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je connais la famille d'Harry, ce gamin pourra avoir une vraie famille au lieu de courir les rues comme il le fait.  
-Non désolée, arrêtez d'insister je vous dis que je ne connais pas ses personnes.  
-Qui est-ce que vous cherchez m'sieur, demanda un sans-abri qui venait d'arriver.  
-Personne, réagit la jeune femme, ce monsieur allait partir de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas un sans-abri, je vous prierais donc de partir s'il vous plaît.  
-Je cherche un homme du nom de Ted, accompagné d'un jeune garçon d'environ 5 ans, répondit Severus en remarquant que la jeune femme mentait.

-Ted et Harry? Bah Morgane, bien sûr qu'on les connaît, ils venaient souvent tous les deux à un moment, mais on ne les voit plus depuis longtemps maintenant, je dirais août. Ils ont peut-être changé de ville qui sait.  
-Ils dormaient ici ?  
-Non, jamais ils ne dormaient, Ted forçait Harry à venir prendre sa douche ici c'est tout ce que je sais.  
-Pourquoi mentir ? Demanda Severus en fusillant la jeune femme.  
-Parce que si vous connaissez la famille d'Harry alors vous êtes autant un monstre qu'eux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça.  
-C'est connu m'sieur, Harry avait peur de toutes les grandes personnes dès qu'elles commençaient à crier, même dans les douches le p'tit était très mal à l'aise. On s'est tous douté qu'il avait mieux fait de partir de là où il était !  
-Je ne compte pas le ramener chez son oncle et sa tante, ces gens vont être punis pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry, dit Severus avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.  
-Harry ne voulait pas que je dise quoi que ce soit si quelqu'un venait me demander des renseignements sur lui. Il était tellement paniqué, ça se voyait au fond de ses yeux. Il avait apparemment rencontré des personnes bizarres qui voulaient le remettre chez ses bourreaux. Promettez-moi que vous lui trouverez une famille qui le mérite, c'est vraiment un bonhomme exceptionnel.  
-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant s'exclama Severus en haussant l'un de ses sourcil à la pensée d'un Harry transplannant à l'âge de 6 ans. Vous saviez où ils dormaient ?  
-Non Ted ne m'en a jamais parlé, il avait juste dit que le petit avait trouvé une maison abandonné et qu'ils y dormaient toutes les nuits, c'est la seule information que je peux vous donner.  
-A c'qui paraît, Ted aurait des ennuis, enfin c'est ce qui s'dit, après j'en sais rien, mais paraît qu'il est parti se cacher un peu pour que les choses se tassent.  
-Avec Harry ?  
-Oh non, c'est trop dangereux pour un p'tit bonhomme comme lui.  
-Alors, que fait Harry ?  
-Eh bien j'en sais rien, j'suppose qu'Harry sait se débrouiller tout seul.  
-Enfin c'est vite dit, s'exclama Morgane, tu te rappelles qu'il a failli mourir quand même. Tu n'étais pas là quand Ted nous l'a ramené complètement transi de froid, et tellement maigre.  
-Harry a failli mourir, sursauta Severus.  
-Oui, c'était avant qu'il rencontre Ted, il s'est un peu remplumé depuis, mais maintenant qu'il ne vient plus j'ai peur. »

Après cette conversation qui ne lui en avait appris si peu il se décida à rentrer à Poudlard. Il était inquiet à en être malade pour le fils de son ennemi, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et une particularité qu'il appréciait déjà chez Harry était sa passion pour les potions. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire à cette idée.

Dumbledore le regardait avec une sorte de lueur d'amusement. Cela le frustrait grandement, qu'est-ce que le vieux avait encore fait ? Où allait faire ?

« Alors Severus, vous rentrez bien tard ce soir !  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.  
-Oh rien bien sûr, c'est votre vie privée, je suis juste étonné de voir apparaître un fin sourire sur vos lèvres. »

Severus fusilla le vieux professeur d'un regard noir et se concentra sur son assiette.

Le lendemain lorsque Severus se leva il avait une sensation bizarre…un point au niveau de l'estomac, comme si quelque chose de très mauvais allait arriver. Tentant de faire fi de ces peurs en ce qui concernait le jeune Potter, il se comporta comme à son habitude.

Il avait toujours été matinal, et par conséquent, peu d'élèves étaient présents lorsqu'il descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait !

Il n'aimait pas manger dans le vacarme assourdissant de la grande salle, mais le petit déjeuner était aussi synonyme de courrier, et il attendait donc son édition de la Gazette du sorcier.

« Vous semblez nerveux Severus, je me trompe ?  
-Je ne vois pas d'où vous pouvez tirer cette information non fondée Dumbledore.  
-Oh, je vous connais Severus, c'est tout. Tiens voilà le courrier, n'est-ce pas magnifique tous ces hiboux…  
-Personnellement je ne trouve pas, mais comme certaines personnes l'affirment, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire malicieux et continua de boire son jus de citrouille. Severus, quant à lui, prit le journal et regarda la première page…  
Il savait maintenant d'où venait sa sourde angoisse, il allait tuer Lupin pour son inconscience.  
En gros titre on pouvait lire :

**Disparition du Survivant !**

_Après une enquête approfondie par moi-même, je peux dès aujourd'hui vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Harry Potter, le Survivant a disparu. Albus Dumbledore chargé de le placer chez des gens de confiance, sa dernière famille encore en vie, n'a pas su garder un œil sur le petit garçon. En effet, d'après quelques sources dont je ne citerais pas les noms, le garçon aurait disparu depuis maintenant un an et demi. Mais que fait Dumbledore ?  
Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, le vieux directeur est incapable de mettre la main sur un enfant de 6 ans. Il aurait été aperçu récemment cet été. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Harry Potter, celui à qui ont doit un fier service depuis maintenant cinq ans pour avoir fait disparaître Vous-savez-qui vit seul dans les rues de Londres. Le pauvre petit doit apprendre à survivre, encore une fois, seul dans les rues hostiles de la capitale._

_Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas voulu prévenir le ministère ? Sûrement persuadé qu'il le retrouverait facilement, il n'a pas voulu d'aide extérieure. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter est peut-être mort à cause de son orgueil mal placé et de sa négligence._

_Il faut réagir dès aujourd'hui, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps, si le survivant est encore en vie, il faut le retrouver et cette fois ne pas le laisser entre les mains manipulatrices du Directeur de Poudlard._

L'article continuait ainsi sur plus de trois pages révélant la vie du couple Potter et racontant la tragédie du fameux soir d'Halloween, soir où Voldemort avait disparu.

'''_Les ennuis ne font que commencer…'''_ Pensa Severus.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 8: L'échappé

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre entièrement corrigé par **ma sœur** et **Yann**, merci beaucoup à eux deux pour faire la chasse aux fautes ! En espérant qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup ;)  
J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis la première désolée ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit quand même là !  
Le prochain chapitre est déjà entièrement écrit, il passera lui aussi par deux correcteurs, il est d'ailleurs déjà chez la première correctrice, et donc je ne prévois pas plus d'un mois (comme il en a été le cas cette fois-ci) pour la prochaine publication !  
Merci énormément à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour l'ancien chapitre, je sais que vous êtes tous, toutes, très impatient de découvrir ce chapitre je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8: L'échappé

* * *

Le début de journée fut particulièrement mouvementé à Poudlard. Le ministre lui-même débarqua en plein milieu du petit déjeuner et exigea des explications à propos de l'article paru dans la Gazette.

« Dumbledore, je vous ordonne de me dire ce que cela signifie, dit-il en brandissant le journal du matin.  
-Il serait préférable monsieur le ministre que nous continuions cette agréable conversation dans mon bureau.  
-Non, je veux des explications et je les veux maintenant.  
-Il m'est impossible de vous en fournir ici.  
-Vous osez vous rebeller contre l'autorité du ministre, je pourrais vous faire enfermer pour outrage à la loi.  
-Si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur le ministre, dit Dumbledore en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau. »

Ne croyant pas au toupet du vieil homme le ministre resta quelques instants cois avant de courir pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur le vieux directeur. Dire que le ministre fulminait était un doux euphémisme, mais apparemment le directeur n'était pas inquiet de son sort. En même temps, qui oserait s'attaquer à Dumbledore ? Même si Fudge était idiot, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Fumseck accueillit son maître en chantant lorsqu'il vit se dernier franchir la porte mais se tût lorsqu'il aperçut Fudge.

« Bien maintenant j'espère pouvoir avoir mes réponses, qu'est-ce que cela signifie Dumbledore ? Une mauvaise blague de votre part ?  
-Un bonbon au citron monsieur le ministre ?  
-Vous plaisantez…je ne suis pas d'humeur pour faire de l'humour.  
-Je prends ça pour un non alors, mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous !  
-Je…je…je veux des réponses Dumbledore. »

Fudge virait au rouge cramoisi, il était sur le point de faire une crise de nerf, mais Dumbledore semblait toujours aussi imperturbable !

« Monsieur le ministre, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez un siège, dit doucement l'un des hommes qui accompagnait le ministre.  
-Je vais faire ça, merci euh…Jack.  
-C'est John, monsieur.  
-Peu importe, Dumbledore, j'attends. Dîtes moi que tout est faux.  
-Vous savez pourtant que la Gazette ne raconte jamais de mensonges, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Vous jouez avec mes nerfs, je pourrais vous faire destituer de votre poste, je pourrais même vous exiler, vous ne pourriez jamais remettre un pied en Angleterre.  
-Franchement Cornélius, vous ne ferez jamais cela, soyons raisonnable. Nous avons un problème certes, mais pas la peine d'en venir à de telles extrémités !  
-J'en déduis que Potter est dans la nature, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, le jeune Harry Potter s'est enfuit de chez lui, voilà maintenant plus d'un an et demi, la surveillance sous laquelle il avait été placé n'a pas été suffisante.  
-Ce n'est pourtant pas dur de surveiller un gamin de 4 ans, même si c'est le survivant.  
-Harry vient d'avoir 7 ans monsieur le ministre et il a été aperçu en été, c'est à ce moment que l'on a constaté sa disparition !  
-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir averti le ministère ?  
-Parce que c'est un garçon qui n'a confiance en aucune personne, et encore moins en des étrangers. Vous lui auriez fait peur et il aurait certainement quitté Londres, voilà pourquoi je n'ai prévenu personne.  
-Il est en vie n'est-ce pas ? Dit d'un ton peureux Fudge.  
-Vous inquiéteriez vous de votre position en tant que ministre si Harry Potter venait à mourir à cause de négligence ?  
-Vous seriez dans le même cas que moi.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu le mettre dans une famille sorcière, on aurait pu avoir un œil sur lui.  
-Je regrette ma décision, mais il était plus évident qu'il soit dans sa famille.  
-Et pourtant il s'est enfui. Je vais mettre toutes les patrouilles d'Auror disponible à sa recherche, ils vont retourner Londres de fond en comble.  
-N'en faîtes rien, je vous suggère plutôt de fouiller Londres le plus discrètement possible, sinon le garçon va prendre peur et on risque de le perdre pour de bon. Je pense que cela ne peut que vous nuire.  
-Très bien mais cette fois c'est moi qui dirige les recherches, parce que vous êtes incapable de retrouver un gamin de 7 ans. »

Sur ce, Fudge se leva et sortit brusquement du bureau directorial, Minerva en profita pour y rentrer.

« Il ne va tout de même pas vous démettre de vos fonctions, n'est-ce pas Albus ?  
-Non, Fudge n'est pas un imbécile quand il s'agit de garder son poste, il sait que si je coule, il coule avec moi. Il ne fera donc rien contre moi. Peut-être m'accuser de garder des informations et encore je n'en suis pas sûr. Il sait que je peux le faire tomber de son poste.  
-Eh bien vous devriez, il n'est pas un bon ministre, cela se voit qu'il ne saura pas gérer les Aurors pendant les recherches.  
-John, le chef des Aurors, est un vieil ami, il sait ce qu'il faut faire et surtout il me transmettra les informations qu'il aura.  
-J'espère qu'on le retrouvera rapidement, je me fais beaucoup de souci pour Harry.  
-Moi aussi Minerva, mais il est plein de ressources. Je suis sûr que la magie l'aide à survivre, on en a eu la preuve lors de notre dernière rencontre avec lui.  
-C'est vrai, qu'allons nous faire quand nous l'aurons retrouvé ? Chez qui va-t-il vivre ?  
-Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment il nous faut d'abord le retrouver.  
-Vous avez raison, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mes cours. »

Minerva salua le directeur et partit en direction de sa classe. Depuis le début de l'année elle enseignait la métamorphose, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était inquiète et cela se ressentait beaucoup en classe. Elle laissait passer certains comportements que normalement elle n'aurait jamais acceptés.

* * *

L'article ne tarda pas à mettre en effervescence toute la communauté sorcière. De nombreuses beuglantes arrivèrent à Poudlard, il ne se passait plus une journée sans entendre une voix d'une mère indignée ou d'un père en colère. Mais malgré cela Dumbledore paraissait imperturbable et complètement imperméable aux insultes.

« Ne peut-on pas mettre un filtre pour qu'il cesse de nous cassez les oreilles ? Demanda un Snape en colère.

-Voyons Severus, on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de s'exprimer, même s'ils ne le font pas de la bonne manière, répondit la directrice des Gryffondors.  
-Vous les lions et votre moral...  
-Si cela peux vous aider je connais un très bon sort pour vous rendre sourd, répondit avec un sourire malveillant McGonagall.  
-N'essayez même pas, vous risqueriez de détruire mes oreilles.  
-Si seulement cela pouvait vous rendre plus aimable.  
-Très drôle, rigola Sinistra. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir qui la figea sur place…elle aurait dû y être habituée mais non, après plusieurs années, elle avait toujours redouté ce fameux regard. Seul Dumbledore semblait immunisé !

« **DUMBLEDORE COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PERMETTRE UNE TELLE ABOMINATION ! AVEZ-VOUS PERDU VOTRE CŒUR ? LAISSER UN PAUVRE ENFANT DANS LES RUES ? JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE COMMENT J'AI PU UN JOUR AVOIR CONFIANCE EN VOUS !**  
-Et c'est reparti, grimaça Severus.  
-Il faut les comprendre Severus, ils n'ont que la mauvaise partie de l'histoire, peut-on en vouloir à des gens ignorants ? Je ne pense pas.  
-Au risque de me répéter, vous les Gryffondors et votre moral.  
-Qui vous dit que j'ai été à Gryffondor, sourit malicieusement Dumbledore.  
-**ALORS C'EST DE CETTE MANIERE QUE VOUS REMERCIEZ NOTRE SAUVEUR ? EN LE LAISSANT MOURIR A PETIT FEU DANS LA RUE ? J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ HONTE DE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT !** »

Severus, n'en pouvant plus, décida de fuir, comme tous les matins depuis peu, sans avoir pu finir son petit déjeuner.

Bien heureusement, une grande majorité des enfants n'avaient pas été retirés de l'école, mais le conseil au contraire n'avait pas été tendre avec Dumbledore et il l'avait compris en voyant Lucius Malfoy entrer dans Poudlard d'un pas conquérant une semaine après l'éclat !

« Mr Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau.  
-Le conseil m'envoie, Dumbledore.  
-Et qu'est-ce que le conseil souhaite ?  
-Il souhaite que je vérifie tous les dossiers et que j'interroge tous les professeurs, afin de pouvoir leur faire ma conclusion sur votre aptitude à être le directeur de cette prestigieuse école.  
-Bien, je prendrais donc les dispositions nécessaires afin que vous puissiez faire votre travail correctement. Je vous attends donc dès la semaine prochaine, afin de vous aménager une salle nécessaire et vous ouvrir les dossiers.  
-Mais c'est un ordre avec effet immédiat.  
-Et je n'ai pas refusé, mais je suis pour le moment incapable de vous trouver une salle. Il suffit que je réarrange quelques détails, vous ne pourriez pas faire votre travail de façon correcte. Je ne pense pas que le conseil en serait très heureux.  
-Très bien Dumbledore, dit Lucius en serrant les dents, je serais donc là la semaine prochaine. »

Sur ce, il partit furieux du bureau du vieux fou, mécontent qu'il n'ait pas eu plus de réaction de la part de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait l'investigation dont il était l'objet.

Albus soupira bruyamment. Cette investigation tombait vraiment au mauvais moment, enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Malheureusement tout semblait l'empêcher de continuer les recherches du jeune sorcier ; les membres du corps enseignant qui partait régulièrement dans Londres pour surveiller les rues devaient absolument ne plus partir à leurs recherches, du moins le temps de l'enquête. Il décida donc de faire une réunion avec ceux qui avaient été dans la confidence.

« Albus, on peut savoir ce qui se passe, demanda Minerva au début de la réunion.  
-Il se passe que le conseil de l'école a décidé d'enquêter sur ma façon de diriger cette école.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est une honte, s'écria Remus.  
-Cela tombait sous le sens railla Severus.  
-Exact, ils ont envoyé une personne qui sera chargé de vérifier les différents dossiers des élèves ainsi qu'un interrogatoire du corps enseignant.  
-Il est hors de question que je me fasse interroger par…  
-Mr Malfoy est l'émissaire du conseil.  
-Quelle surprise, lança sarcastiquement Remus, il est toujours là quand il y a des problèmes.  
-Je suspends donc toutes les recherches dans Londres…  
-Alors on abandonne Potter dans la rue, dit Severus sur un ton de mépris.  
-Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela, seulement le ministère a déjà pris des mesures, et je pense qu'il est préférable de faire profil bas pour le moment dit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.  
-Je suppose que nous n'avons jamais fait de recherches dans Londres, soupira Minerva.  
-Il n'est pas conseillé de mentir au conseil, mais moins ils en savent mieux c'est.  
-Mentir à un Malfoy n'est pas évident, dit Severus.  
-Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour vous Severus, mais ce que vous dîtes est juste.

-J'espère pour la première fois que le ministère réussira là où j'ai échoué.  
-Potter est débrouillard, assura Severus, je sais qu'il a un endroit quelque part où il dort et je sais aussi que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelque part mourrant.  
-J'espère, soupira Remus. »

Remus s'était toujours senti coupable d'avoir été aussi faible. Il avait été détruit après la mort de ses amis et il n'avait pas su prendre soin du fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Aujourd'hui il ne ferait qu'une chose, il n'aurait plus qu'un seul objectif : retrouver Harry et lui assurer une vie des plus heureuses, parce que pour le moment le pauvre n'avait enchaîné que malheur sur malheur !

Une salle fut aménagée spécialement pour Lucius Malfoy et ce dernier entra d'un pas conquérant dans Poudlard à la date et heure prévue, sans une seule seconde de retard…désolant avait discrètement pensé Severus.

« Très bien Dumbledore, je suis là et j'aimerais voir mes aménagements personnels qui ont été promis pour ces deux semaines d'enquêtes.  
-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr Malfoy, dit Dumbledore un sourire collé sur le visage. »

Le directeur se leva tranquillement et pris son temps pour emmener Lucius tout en lui refaisant une petite partie de l'histoire de Poudlard. Severus riait intérieurement, d'après la tête de Lucius, ce dernier avait envie de commettre un meurtre et pour une fois, Severus était d'accord avec les méthodes de Dumbledore. Rien n'était pire que la torture mentale faîte par Dumbledore. Lucius ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

« Vous voyez, ici c'est le portrait de Lady Hammington, elle fût une généreuse donatrice pour Poudlard, elle a même été nommé au conseil d'administration de l'école de l'époque et elle a beaucoup fait avancer la renommé de cette école. Elle a participé au développement de certaines matières, par exemple saviez-vous que l'arithmancie n'était pas enseigné à son époque et qu'elle l'a inséré au programme. De même elle a mis en place quelques hectares en plus pour la forêt interdite afin de favoriser le développement des plantes phénixytian. Vous connaissez j'en suis sûre cette variété de plante, très utilisée en potion, mais sur ce point Severus en connaît beaucoup plus que moi.  
-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec votre charabia, montrez moi juste les logements que vous avez aménagés, dit Lucius en sentant poindre en lui une douce envie de meurtre.  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais saviez-vous que cette plante justement, lorsque l'hiver arrive voit ses feuilles mourir, ces dernières deviennent marron mais ne tombent pas comme l'auraient fait toutes autres plantes caduques. Lorsque l'été revient à nouveau, ce ne sont pas de nouvelles feuilles qui poussent mais bien les anciennes qui reprennent vie. Un peu comme un phoenix renaît de ses cendres, d'où le nom de cette plante. C'est d'ailleurs aussi la raison pour laquelle elles sont très rares. Ah nous voici arrivé, quel dommage j'aurais tellement voulu vous parler de Sir Condrig, c'est aussi un personnage très intéressant…  
-Le mot de passe, suggéra Lucius sur un ton très calme…trop calme pour Lucius Malfoy.  
-Ah oui…où avais-je la tête. Le mot de passe est 'abandonné' »

Lucius n'attendit pas que Dumbledore rouvre à nouveau la bouche, il se faufila le plus rapidement possible dans son nouveau petit monde et referma bien vite le tableau avant que Dumbledore n'ait l'envie subite de lui faire visiter l'endroit.

« Ce vieux fou va finir par me rendre dingue, le tout est de trouver un moyen de le faire renvoyer. »

L'espace aménagé par les soins de Dumbledore était spacieux, il y avait deux grandes armoires de chaque côté de la chambre, la première contenait tous les dossiers des élèves et la seconde contenait les emplois du temps de chaque année ainsi que les dossiers des professeurs et leur emplois du temps.  
Lucius prit un malin plaisir à relire son propre dossier scolaire ainsi que celui de Severus et il fût satisfait de constater qu'il avait de bien meilleurs notes que ce dernier, à part bien sûr en potion. Ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe à cause de leur différence d'âge mais savoir qu'il avait de meilleures notes prouvait bien qu'il était le meilleur.  
Au plus profond de lui-même il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait rien dans les dossiers ou dans les emplois du temps. Dumbledore était peut-être fou, mais il n'était pas suicidaire, il n'allait pas remettre à Lucius des dossiers lui permettant de le faire renvoyer.

Il fut particulièrement heureux de pouvoir interroger à son bon vouloir les professeurs de Poudlard.

« Alors professeur McGonagall, n'avez-vous aucune requête spéciale à faire pour le conseil d'administration de l'école ?  
-Non, aucune, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.  
-Pourtant d'après votre emploi du temps vous pourriez demander à ce qu'il soit allégé !  
-Et pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? J'aime mon emploi du temps.  
-Avec l'âge on aurait pu penser que…  
-Insinuez-vous que je suis trop vieille pour enseigner Mr Malfoy ?  
-Jamais je ne me serais permis une telle offense professeur. Depuis quand savez-vous qu'Harry Potter a disparu ?  
-Depuis cet été comme l'a si bien dit cette jeune journaliste.  
-Vous ne niez pas avoir eu ses informations ?  
-Non, en effet, je ne suis pas une menteuse Mr Malfoy.  
-Bien sûr, et vous avez lancé des recherches ?  
-Oui, quelques personnes et moi-même avons lancé nos propres recherches, car nous avions constaté que Mr Potter était terrifié par les personnes en général, c'est pour cette raison que nous avions décidé d'attendre un peu avant de prévenir le ministère.  
-Vous comptiez vraiment l'avertir, demanda dangereusement Lucius.  
-Bien sûr, dit McGonagall sans aucune hésitation. »

En réalité il avait été question d'en parler au ministère mais seulement s'il n'y avait eu aucun progrès, ce qui était présentement le cas, elle ne mentait donc pas.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, j'ai vu que vous avez cours dans 30 minutes, allez donc vous préparer.  
-Merci Mr Malfoy, bonne journée à vous, dit-elle en lui faisant un demi-sourire. »

Lucius était mécontent, il pensait réellement que le personnel allait nier et ainsi il aurait pu prouver qu'il s'agissait d'une conspiration contre le ministère. Avec un autre ministre cet argument ne serait jamais passé, mais avec Fudge, tout était dans la manière de le dire, il fallait savoir le prendre comme il fallait pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Lucius était un de ces hommes qui savait parfaitement manipuler tout le monde, enfin presque…

Les autres professeurs ne furent pas plus bavards et certains n'avaient même pas été mis dans la confidence. Avec un peu de chance Lucius se dit qu'il pourrait dresser le personnel de l'école contre eux.

« Severus, pour toi je ferais une exception de cet ennuyeux interrogatoire.  
-Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Severus sur un ton ennuyé, son ton habituel en réalité.  
-Tu es le parrain de mon fils voyons.  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Bien, je compte renforcer un peu son éducation, il me semble dans la lune de temps en temps, mais ses professeurs ne se plaignent pas de lui.  
-Tu devrais être fier de lui.  
-Je le serais quand il aura fait ses preuves, pour le moment ce n'est qu'un gamin même s'il sait se tenir comme un Malfoy, quoiqu'il faille encore que je lui donne certaines leçons. Mais parlons d'autre chose, étais-tu au courant de la disparition de Potter ?  
-Je l'étais.  
-Et tu ne m'a rien dit, après tout ce qu'on a partagé ces dernières années ?  
-Je voulais être sûr que ce n'était pas encore un coup de vieillesse de la part de Dumbledore. Je pensais qu'il aurait un peu mieux à l'œil ce 'héros', dit-il en crachant ses derniers mots.  
-Cela pourrait être drôle de le retrouver avant Dumbledore.  
-Pour en faire quoi ? Un martyr ? Non merci, comme si il n'était déjà pas assez adulé par les foules.  
-Tu le détestes déjà, tu n'as pas changé Severus, cette haine que tu entretiens envers Potter, tu la diriges vers le fils. C'est tellement Serpentard, mon vieil ami tu ne changeras jamais.  
-Si tu le dis, répliqua Severus toujours sur le même ton.  
-Tu es invité à dîner au manoir, je suppose que Draco va être heureux de ta visite. Passe en fin de semaine.  
-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !  
-Tu préfères rester enfermé sous le nez du vieux fou ?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mieux vaut n'importe quel endroit que Poudlard.  
-Il y aura une réunion avec la famille Parkinson au manoir, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
-Avec joie. Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie n'est pas agréable, mais je dois aller m'efforcer de faire rentrer quelques notions dans la tête de ce qu'on appelle ici des élèves.  
-Enlève le plus de points à Gryffondors !  
-Comment peut-il en être autrement. »

Severus partit avec un petit claquement de cape si caractéristique à sa personne et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe encore vide d'élèves.

'''_Oh Lucius comment peux-tu être aussi insensible à ce que ton fils attend de toi. Tu es vraiment sans espoir. Toute ma vie n'est que faux semblant et solitude. Toujours à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que ce soit devant Dumbledore ou Lucius et il fût même un temps où c'était devant le maître. Il n'y a eu que ma mère pour me comprendre, quand elle arrivait à me parler…'''_

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Sa vie ne se résumait à rien. Il n'avait été qu'un pion tout au long de sa vie, d'abord le pion de son père, puis celui du maître pour finir par être celui de Dumbledore, jamais il n'avait pu faire ce que lui voulait. Toujours emprisonné dans un rôle derrière un masque comme un acteur. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu aurait été d'avoir eu quelqu'un qui le connaissait lui, Severus Snape et non le professeur graisseux de Poudlard ou encore l'espion de l'ordre du phoenix ou même le mangemort.

« Je suis pathétique, pire qu'un Poufsouffle, soupira-t-il doucement. »

Cinq petites minutes plus tard sa solitude fut interrompue par des cris joyeux d'élèves de troisième année, enfin joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la salle de classe sous le regard noir du professeur de potion.

* * *

Pendant que Lucius s'amusait à interroger tous les professeurs, de son côté Dumbledore ne s'était pas tourné les pouces. Ne pouvant envoyer pour le moment ses professeurs en investigation à Londres il avait repris contact avec un vieil ami qui comme par le plus grand des hasards se trouvait être le chef des Aurors.

John Broder était un homme d'un certain âge qui trouvait le métier d'Aurors très ennuyant depuis la fin des procès des mangemorts. En effet la communauté sorcière n'avait pas posé trop de problème, elle-même trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin goûter à une période de paix.  
Il ne se plaignait pas, mais détestait toujours devoir rester enfermé dans son bureau à remplir des papiers sur quelques vols mineurs. Il fût donc très étonné de recevoir dans son bureau le fameux directeur de Poudlard au moment du déjeuner le jour où l'article d'une certaine journaliste débutante, Rita Skeeter, était paru.

« Bonjour John.  
-Si le grand directeur de Poudlard se déplace en personne dans mon bureau c'est qu'il s'agit d'une affaire grave.  
-Effectivement, puis-je m'asseoir ?  
-Bien sûr, je reçois si peu de monde que j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
-Avez-vous lu le journal ?  
-Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de lire le journal, si je devais croire toutes les inepties qui y sont écrites…  
-Eh bien vous auriez dû, pour une fois il n'y a pas que du faux.  
-Il y a toujours une part de vérité, mais elle est tellement bien cachée que j'ai arrêté de chercher.  
-Harry Potter a disparu.  
-… »

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau.

« J'ai bien entendu n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je le crains hélas, et je suis prêt à parier que d'ici quelques heures le ministre vous charge de retourner Londres entièrement afin de le retrouver.  
-N'était-il pas censé être dans sa famille ?  
-Censé est hélas bien choisi, il a fugué, on pourrait choisir ce terme. Le problème est qu'il n'a que 7 ans et qu'il a peur des gens, enfin ceux qui le recherche du moins. Je pense qu'il connaît bien Londres.  
-Vous voulez que je vous fasse part des avancées des recherches ?  
-J'aimerais beaucoup en effet être tenu au courant, cela bien entendu restera entre nous.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Avant de partir j'oubliais…si vous le retrouvez ne lui faîtes pas peur, il risque de transplanner.  
-A 7 ans ?  
-J'en suis témoin.  
-Pourquoi ne pas le localiser avec sa magie ?  
-Le système de chouette ne fonctionne pas, il est incartable et hélas il y a beaucoup trop de magie dans Londres pour qu'on puisse le repérer grâce à cela. De plus il ne l'utilise pas consciemment, elle se déclenche quand il a peur.  
-J'en prends note, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de ce bureau.  
-Comment va ton petit-fils ?  
-Il grandit, il va devenir aussi beau que son grand père.  
-Bonne journée John, dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire bienveillant  
-Merci de me donner enfin du travail professeur. »

Sur ce Dumbledore disparut dans la cheminée. Une petite heure plus tard Fudge débarquait en grande pompe dans son bureau, accusait Dumbledore de tous les noms et le chargeait de retrouver le héros du monde sorcier.

* * *

Depuis maintenant deux semaines tous les Aurors étaient à la recherche d'un petit garçon de 7 ans qui se cachait hélas très bien. Les quelques années de calme avaient laissé des marques de paresse et une non organisation affligeante. Le chef des Aurors Mr Border dût réveiller tous ses hommes et refaire toute une organisation pour les recherches. Ils devaient être obligatoirement déguisé en Moldus, et certains Aurors infiltrèrent même la police Moldus afin d'être au courant de leurs avancées par rapport à un petit garçon trouvé. Mais toujours la même réponse, Harry Potter était introuvable.

De son côté, le ministre Fudge faisait comme à son habitude sa visite annuelle des endroits stratégiques de la communauté sorcière, tels que Pré au lard, Poudlard, le chemin de traverse et hélas pour lui Azkaban.

Cette prison était lugubre et faisait froid dans le dos, le directeur Mr Marbot était un homme sinistre, peut-être le fait d'être toujours près de cette prison et de l'effet néfaste des Détraqueurs.  
En effet le directeur de la prison disposait d'une petite maison légèrement en retrait de la prison de façon à n'être pas toujours à côté des Détraqueurs lui permettant ainsi de rester saint d'esprit, et encore…

« Mr le ministre, je vous attendait justement.  
-Bonjour Mr le directeur, aucun problème à déplorer ?  
-Non, mis à part certains prisonnier qui hurle la nuit, à part cela rien de spécial.  
-Vous serez bientôt remplacé, cela fait déjà combien de temps que vous êtes à ce poste ?  
-Ca va bientôt faire dix ans.  
-Bien trop long je vous le concède, mais la communauté magique vous sera toujours reconnaissante de garder ces montres ici.  
-Vous voulez faire un tour ?  
-Si cela n'était pas obligatoire je rejetterais ce petit tour, mais je dois vérifiez que tout est bien en règle et j'ai un prisonnier à voir.  
-Vous avez le journal Mr le ministre ?  
-Oui, je n'ai eu le temps que de le survoler.  
-Qui est le prisonnier à voir cette fois-ci ?  
-Il s'agit de Kudnane, il demande à avoir un procès de nouveau sous Véritasérum.  
-Ce meurtrier ?  
-Hélas, mais je ne compte pas le laisser sortir.  
-Il est enfermé dans la partie la mieux surveillée d'Azkaban.  
-Je sais, là où sont enfermé tous les mangemorts. »

Ils continuèrent leur avancé sans échanger de mots, l'ambiance était de plus en plus lugubre, Fudge ressentait son mal être augmenter. Il se sentait mal. Il ne voyait pas comment arrivait à survivre les personnes enfermées ici, toutes devaient finir par devenir folles.

« Mr Kudnane, j'ai ici un papier affirmant que vous souhaitez reparaître devant un jury sous Véritasérum et il me faut votre signature. J'espère que vous comprenez tout ce qui va vous arriver par la suite ?  
-Je comprends, file moi ce maudit papier qu'on en finisse. »

L'homme qui était apparu était tout autre que celui qui avait été enfermé. Kudnane était connu pour être un homme avec une belle carrure, un visage sur de lui et une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. L'homme que voyait Fudge était maigre, les yeux fuyant et une peur dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

« Tenez, faîtes moi sortir d'ici, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. »

Fudge partit sans lui adresser la parole, il s'était retourné d'un coup et semblait vouloir partir en courant de ce lieu maudit. Soudain, il se sentit attraper par le bras et il ne put retenir un cri qu'on pourrait qualifier de presque féminin à cause des sons aigus qui étaient sortis de la bouche du ministre.

« Excusez moi de vous avoir fait si peur Fudge, mais ici il n'est pas facile de savoir ce qui se passe au dehors et voyant que vous possédiez la gazette j'aimerais, si cela est possible, pouvoir la lire.  
-Je…Black !  
-Je pourrais avoir la gazette Mr le ministre, demanda d'un ton faussement doux Sirius Black.  
-Euh…je…oui, tenez, dit Fudge en lui donnant le journal et en sortant de cette partie de la prison en marchant très rapidement. »

Ce qui avait fait le plus peur au ministre n'était pas tant l'état déplorable de la condition de Black mais cette lueur dans ces yeux. Autant Kudnane avait une lueur de peur et de folie autant Black semblait…normal, juste cette petit lueur de peur bien caché, il semblait parfaitement lucide et cela était encore plus terrifiant.  
Bien décidé à oublier cette aventure, Fudge se promit la prochaine fois de déléguer cette tache à une autre personne, même si cela était normalement interdit.

« Vous comptez vraiment relâcher Kudnane ?  
-Bien sûr que non, il est responsable du meurtre d'une famille entière, il suffira de bien choisir le jury qui sera présent au procès. Il restera la fin de sa vie à Azkaban.  
-Je préfère entendre cela, dit Marbot en souriant d'un air machiavélique. »

Les deux Aurors, qui accompagnaient Fudge depuis le début, n'avaient rien dit, mais s'empêchaient de rire au rappel du cri qu'avait poussé le ministre. Malgré cela ils étaient eux aussi pressés de sortir de ce sinistre endroit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'article, Draco avait espéré que son père ne fasse pas le lien entre son été et la découverte d'Harry. Heureusement Merlin l'avait entendu puisque son père avait été beaucoup trop content de s'occuper personnellement de Dumbledore, il n'avait fait aucun rapprochement.  
Son père n'étant pas à la maison, il avait eu le droit de ne pas avoir trop de tuteurs sur le dos. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir jouer avec son ami, mais cela était bien sûr hors de question. Il s'ennuyait, les seuls enfants qu'il avait le droit de voir étaient Crabbe et Goyle, mais les deux garçons étaient si stupides qu'il préférait encore la compagnie des elfes de maison ou bien lire seul dans sa chambre.  
Depuis peu son père avait souvent été en contact avec Mr Parkinson qui possédait lui aussi une belle somme d'argent et était un Sang Pur. Mais voilà parfois les Sang Purs produisaient des êtres immondes et dénués d'intelligence, tel était le portrait que Draco faisait de Pansy Parkinson, aussi appelée 'la colleuse'.  
Au début surpris par l'agressivité de la jeune fille il s'était fait 'coller' pendant une journée entière sans pouvoir respirer une seule seconde. Maintenant il savait comment il pouvait se débarrasser de l'intruse, il allait voir sa mère qui renvoyait la jeune fille.  
Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas une femme insensible et froide. Cette apparence elle la gardait pour ses sorties en public, avec son fils elle était une toute autre personne.  
Jamais pourtant elle ne montrait cette facette de sa personnalité à son mari. Le couple se détestait et Draco ne pouvait pas choisir entre eux. Il aimait la gentillesse, la noblesse et l'étendue de la connaissance de sa mère. D'un autre côté il avait toujours voulu être aussi respecté que son père l'était, il aimait voir les gens se faire tout petit face à son père, et par conséquent il avait toujours voulu que son père soit fière de lui, malgré le fait que ce dernier ne connaissait que paroles blessantes et autorité. Draco avait grandi rapidement, il n'avait pas eu le choix, et déjà très tôt il avait voulu que son père le regarde avec une lueur de fierté, mais jamais ce dernier ne semblait satisfait des efforts de son fils et cela peinait énormément Draco.

Lorsqu'il était un peu déprimé Draco allait toujours voir sa mère lorsque son père était absent, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« Toujours à éviter la fille Parkinson Draco ?  
-Je voulais juste te voir.  
-Je crains hélas que tu ne doives la supporter encore bien longtemps.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je pense que ton père souhaite arranger un contrat de mariage entre les Malfoy et les Parkinson.  
-Me marier ? Avec elle ? Je dois vraiment le faire ?  
-Oh, Draco, dit sa mère d'une voix douce, je suis désolée trésor, si je pouvais faire quelque chose, crois moi je l'aurais fait. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon fils.  
-Et si je ne veux pas, demanda d'une petite voix Draco.  
-Parfois on n'a pas le choix de faire ce qu'on veut, et d'autres décident à notre place.  
-Et si je pars, on ne me retrouverait pas, comme mon ami.  
-Tu me laisserais toute seule ici ?  
-Tu as le droit de venir avec moi, comme ça je ne serais pas seul, c'est triste d'être tout seul.  
-De quel ami parles-tu Draco ?  
-De quelqu'un dit Draco en tentant de rester calme. »

Narcissa connaissait son fils et le fait qu'il cache ses mains dans son dos et qu'il n'osait la regarder dans les yeux trahissait son état de nervosité. Sentant la gêne de son fils et se doutant que Severus devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle sourit doucement, prit son fils dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil confortable. Elle le câlina doucement, sachant que son fils avait un gros manque affectif et lui parla de sa voix douce.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir quoi que tu ais fait ou que tu feras n'est-ce pas ? Je suis fière de toi, tu es le plus intelligent petit garçon que je connaisse. Comment s'est passé ton été trésor ? »

Draco profitait toujours des moments d'affection que sa mère lui donnait, il se sentait si bien avec elle, il était protégé et se sentait invincible. Comment dans ces conditions là pouvait-il lui mentir ? Il lui sourit et lui raconta son été dans tous les détails possibles.

« C'est le seul qui est venu vers moi et en fait, il a même été gentil avec moi, c'est mon seul ami tu sais. Je lui ais même offert mon livre de potion et il m'a donné un livre sur Merlin, mais il est tout sale. Je l'ai bien caché tu sais, père ne pourra jamais le trouver. Je sais que s'il le trouvait il irait le jeter parce qu'il est tout corné et tout sale et que c'est un livre Moldus.  
-Alors comme ça, ton ami est Harry Potter, quelle ironie, ton père ne doit jamais le savoir d'accord ? Cela sera notre secret à tous les deux et si tu veux en parler tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher !  
-Mais tu sais c'est moi qui lui apportais à manger parce qu'il vit tout seul et il n'a pas d'argent, en plus tu sais, il est tout petit et tout maigre.  
-Le pauvre, s'il savait que dans notre communauté il est riche. Vivement que le ministère le retrouve avant que Lucius ou les autres mettent la main dessus. »

Narcissa avait remarqué que le regard de Draco était remplis d'étoiles lorsqu'il parlait de son ami, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et enfantin, elle en remercia Severus et Dumbledore.  
Elle savait très bien que Severus n'aurait jamais passé son été dans le Londres moldu, elle en venait même à se demander comment Dumbledore avait réussi un tel exploit.

« Tu sais j'aimerais qu'on le retrouve vite pour qu'il puisse bien manger.  
-C'est très noble de ta part trésor, mais tu sais si jamais on le retrouve je doute que tu le revoies avant ton entrée à Poudlard, je ne sais même pas chez qui le ministère va le mettre.  
-Il n'a plus personne ?  
-Non, sa famille n'a apparemment pas su faire attention à lui, je doute qu'on le remette chez eux.  
-Il pourrait venir ici ?  
-Non Draco, jamais, dit sa mère d'une voix un peu plus dure, tu sais, si ton père a ton ami sous la main je ne pense pas qu'il s'occupe bien de lui.  
-Si je lui dis que c'est mon ami ?  
-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit alors ?  
-Parce que…il va lui faire du mal hein !  
-J'en ai bien peur, c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher de ton père, Harry sera sûrement en sécurité quelque part dans une autre famille.  
-Mais je ne pourrais pas lui rendre visite ?  
-Pour le moment non mon chéri, allez file, je dois encore faire des choses importantes pour ton père.  
-D'accord, dit-il à regret en quittant les genoux de sa mère. »

* * *

De son côté Harry était terrifié, il avait l'habitude de sortir souvent de sa petite maison même si c'était uniquement pour se déplacer que dans le quartier avoisinant, mais là il avait vu une personne bizarre. C'était un homme grand qui posait des questions à beaucoup de personnes. Apparemment cet homme était aussi à sa recherche, les gens du quartier avait toujours fait très peu attention à lui, de plus il avait appris durant l'année à ce que les gens ne s'intéresse que très peu à lui. De toute façon les gens instinctivement ne le regardaient jamais dans les yeux à cause de ses vêtements usés et de son odeur qui n'était pas vraiment agréable.  
Mais depuis ce jour là il n'osait même plus mettre un pied dehors, seule la faim le poussait à sortir et à voler quelques fruits sur le marché, il était devenu un parfait petit voleur. Plus il manquait de nourriture plus il avait faim et plus des choses bizarre se passait dans son entourage. Il avait finalement compris que s'il voulait faire de la magie il devait être très concentré sur ce qu'il voulait.

Il arrivait maintenant à allumer un feu quand il le voulait, il pouvait maintenant prouver à Ted qu'il était un vrai magicien, mais ce dernier était toujours absent.  
Depuis maintenant six mois Ted n'était pas revenu dans leur petite maison et Harry savait au plus profond de lui-même que si ce dernier ne revenait pas c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il devait être quelque part sans aucune possibilité de s'enfuir, comme lui lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard.  
Bien qu'il n'en prenne pas conscience, Harry devenait de plus en plus faible, son petit corps n'étant pas alimenté correctement et son utilisation quotidienne de la magie le fatiguait. S'il ne voulait pas mourir à bout de force il fallait qu'il reprenne le plus rapidement possible une alimentation saine et complète.

* * *

Severus était de plus en plus horrible à supporter, en effet il était confiné à Poudlard sans autorisation de sortie. Il détestait Lucius d'être encore à Poudlard pendant une semaine et il détestait Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de reprendre ses recherches. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce fameux Ted, car grâce à lui il pourrait enfin trouver Harry. Il était persuadé que Ted connaissait la cachette d'Harry, mais le problème était de retrouver cet homme.  
Il savait qu'il avait peut-être des problèmes d'après le sans-abri qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, il fallait donc que lui aussi infiltre les Aurors modus afin de savoir s'il connaissait cet individus.  
Les élèves de Poudlard ne purent oublier les deux semaines où le professeur le plus crains avait été d'une humeur massacrante, Gryffondor avait payé chèrement cette semaine en perdant plus de 500 points, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne se portait pas mieux en ayant perdu plus de 200 points et même les Serpentards perdirent une centaine de points.  
Lorsque Lucius Malfoy eut enfin quitté Poudlard, Severus partit directement dans son investigation.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Severus aussi impliqué dans une affaire, dit un matin McGonagall au professeur Dumbledore.  
-Moi non plus, il prend cette affaire très à cœur.  
-Savez-vous pourquoi ?  
-Je suppose qu'il se retrouve au travers des malheurs du jeune Potter. »

Minerva n'osa pas continuer la conversation, c'était du domaine privé de Severus et elle était sûre qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on en parle dans son dos. L'autre personne pour laquelle Minerva était inquiète n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Depuis l'article il était très calme, n'osant presque plus parler aux autres, il s'était replié complètement sur lui-même. Elle arrivait à lui parler uniquement quand ce dernier fermait les portes et plaçait un sortilège d'insonorisation. Lui aussi prenait cette affaire très au sérieux, même si l'approche de la pleine lune le fatiguait, il était prêt à repartir à la recherche d'Harry.

Cependant après l'esclandre de la disparition du Survivant, Poudlard allait subir un deuxième article choc de cette jeune journaliste alors inconnue du nom de Rita Skeeter.  
En effet un matin, alors que Severus allait partir préparer son prochain cours de potion le courrier arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, ce qui était exceptionnel.  
Lorsqu'il eu la gazette sur les genoux Severus fut pris d'un affreux pressentiment, allait-on annoncer la mort du survivant ? Allait-on dire qu'il s'était fait capturer par d'anciens partisans de Voldemort ?  
Sur la première page on pouvait voir une grande photo d'un prisonnier, un visage que Severus reconnaissait malgré le changement qu'Azkaban pouvait faire sur les personnes. C'était la photo de Sirius Black, son pire cauchemar d'école, sa Némésis personnel, son pire ennemi, l'homme qu'il détestait du plus profond de son âme.

**Sirius Black en cavale !**

_Après la disparition du Survivant on s'était tous dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire pour la communauté sorcière ? Eh bien on avait tort, Sirius Black le meurtrier sanguinaire s'est échappé d'Azkaban, réputé pour être une prison dont on ne ressort jamais. Comment un tel prodige a pu avoir lieu ? N'oublions pas que Black était le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui, et qu'il a assassiné douze Moldus en pleine rue et un sorcier. Après l'incompétence du directeur de Poudlard, on constate l'incompétence du directeur de cette prison. Mais que fait notre gouvernement ? Rien, on est aujourd'hui tous en grand danger. Il faut se cacher, protéger nos enfants, on ne sait pas ce que Black a en tête, il est très dangereux !  
Certaines sources sont persuadées que Black serait après le Survivant. Mécontent que ce dernier soit toujours en vie, il profite de l'occasion qu'il soit introuvable pour pouvoir l'atteindre facilement. Que fait le ministère ? Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un enfant de sept ans et ils sont incapables de le retrouver. Comment peut-on ne pas retrouver un enfant de sept ans ?  
Toutes nos pensées vont vers Harry Potter en souhaitant du plus profond de notre cœur qu'il arrive à se cacher du plus grand meurtrier que le monde sorcier ait connu après Vous-savez-qui._

_Pour plus d'informations sur Sirius Black, allez à la page 4, sur Azkaban, allez à la page 6._

Severus laissa échapper un gros soupir, aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une pierre noire pour la communauté sorcière. La peur allait se propager comme un feu dans un bois, cette bonne femme allait affoler tout le monde juste pour avoir l'exclusivité.

'''_Comme si on avait vraiment besoin que Black se mêle de notre enquête maintenant ! Il ne manquait plus que cette catastrophe pour mettre sans dessus dessous la communauté sorcière entière !'''_

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapitre 9: Première retrouvaille

**Note de l'auteur :** Euh…désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je sais que au final j'ai été longue à publier ce chapitre et je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment valable. Je tiens quand même à remercier **yann** et **filledemanga** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Première retrouvaille

* * *

Je suis là, dans cet espace si clos et si déprimant que j'ai presque envie de pleurer, tout est si sombre. Je n'entends que les cris des autres autour de moi qui sont dans le même cas que moi. J'en entends d'autres qui pleurent. Certains rient, mais je pense que c'est plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Quand je me sens aussi vide qu'aujourd'hui je crois que je préfère me refaire toute ma vie dans ma tête et aujourd'hui c'est ce que je vais faire. Ma vie…je crois que si j'étais mort à la naissance ça n'aurait pas été plus mal, peut-être que mes amis auraient eu une meilleure vie, qui sait ?

Je suis né en 1959 le jour du printemps, déjà bébé j'étais très beau. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance mal placée, j'ai toujours eu des traits fins et racés, même étant bébé cela se voyait déjà. Au début mes parents étaient fiers de moi, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la seule période de mon existence où mes parents aient été fiers de moi.  
J'étais aussi beau et aristocratique que leur attente, et, chose incroyable, j'avais les yeux argent, j'étais donc le digne hériter des Black. Mais je crois qu'à partir de l'âge de deux ou trois ans j'ai commencé à les décevoir. J'étais un bébé plein de vie, enfin d'après le journal de ma mère, infatigable toujours sourieur et déjà blagueur. A partir de ce moment de ma vie j'ai commencé à être puni pour être aussi hyperactif.

« Tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes, tu es vraiment une calamité pour cette famille Sirius. Je viendrais te chercher quand je ne t'entendrais plus. »

La cave était le seul endroit qui me terrifiait dans notre maison et bien sûr c'est là que ma mère m'enfermait, dans une toute petite pièce sans lumière ni fenêtre. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru mourir de peur et c'est de là que je suis devenu claustrophobe, il y avait de quoi me direz-vous !  
Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit mon prénom, je m'appelle Sirius. Je crois que c'est la seule chose que ma mère m'ait donnée et que j'aime, mon prénom, Sirius.  
La famille des Black, je l'ai appris très tôt, est une famille de la haute société mais pas dans la bonne branche, tout tournait beaucoup autour de la magie noire sans pour autant être aussi extrémiste que la famille Malfoy.  
Lorsque ma mère a commencé à être déçue par mon comportement, elle a voulu changer d'héritier, elle est donc de nouveau tombée enceinte et je crois que cette idée me donne envie de vomir. Que les parents soient ensemble c'est une idée à laquelle on peut s'habituer mais qu'ils aient une relation physique ensemble m'a toujours dégoûté. Bien sûr ce genre de chose je ne l'ai apprise que bien plus tard, un enfant de trois ans ne peut pas être au courant de cela.  
Et peu après mes quatre ans mon cauchemar personnel a débarqué dans ma vie, Regulus Black, mon petit frère. Comme moi au début il était magnifique et ma mère était à nouveau fière de l'un de ses rejetons. Sauf que contrairement à moi où elle a toujours essayé de me rendre le plus indépendant possible pour faire ce qu'elle appelait la force de l'aîné. Elle choyait mon frère comme un petit roi. Moi bien sûr je ne comptais désormais plus comme un membre de la famille Black. Enfin elle se rappelait de ma présence lorsque de grands bals étaient donnés et que je devais faire bonne impression. De toute manière, si cela tournait à la catastrophe, j'étais enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans le four, comme je me suis mis à appeler la petite pièce de la cave.  
Heureusement, étant tout de même un Black, elle me donnait toujours à manger pour que je sois toujours en bonne santé et fort. Mon traître de frère quant à lui était le digne héritier des Black. Il écoutait religieusement tout ce que disait ma mère et ne jurait que par elle. C'était un spectacle particulièrement affreux.  
Vers mes six ans ne voulant pas retourner dans le four je me suis mis à me renfermer sur moi-même choisissant sans le savoir de ne plus grandir mentalement, de garder toutes mes pensées et mes envies pour moi, tentant de faire ce que ma mère attendait de moi en songeant à une douce vengeance lorsque je serais en âge de faire de la magie.

Et mon père dans tout ça ? Eh bien c'était l'homme fort de la maison qui ne rentrait que tard le soir. Il avait une sérieuse accoutumance à l'alcool et se pliait aux ordres de ma mère. Eh oui, il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de ma mère, on pourrait qualifier cette dernière de dragon. Je n'avais donc rien à dire dans ma famille et cette période de ma vie n'est pas celle que j'aime raconter où m'étendre plus que nécessaire.

Pendant environ cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge de onze ans, mon frère était la fierté de ma mère, elle le montrait partout comme si c'était l'aîné. Hélas pour elle, j'existais. Mon frère s'apercevant de cette préférence avait décidé d'en profiter tout son saoul, il ne se gênait donc pas pour pleurer et m'accuser. Ma mère, bien sûr, m'enfermait directement dans le four. Donc même lorsque je n'avais rien fait j'avais le droit de passer plusieurs heures à suffoquer et à penser que je vivais la dernière heure de ma vie. Décidément, rien qu'à raconter cette partie de ma vie, ça me déprime.

Lors de mes onze ans, je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureux de vivre dans toute mon existence. Bien sûr je n'avais pas de fête d'anniversaire ou même un gâteau, et les cadeaux étaient bien rares et inexistants en ce qui concerne ma famille proche. Seul deux de mes cousines m'offrait toujours un petit quelque chose en cachette, c'était Narcissa et Androméda. Cette dernière était la plus vieille et elle était clairement décidée à sortir de la famille Black le plus rapidement possible. Je crois que c'est elle qui me donnait le plus de courage pour affronter ma famille. Quant à Narcissa, je pense qu'elle n'est pas fondamentalement méchante mais l'influence de sa famille peut la faire basculer facilement dans le côté noir. Androméda peut prendre soin d'elle pour le moment mais quand elle quittera la famille je pense que Narcissa n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se plier face aux exigences de ses parents. Elle n'était pas une révoltée comme moi je l'étais. A onze ans j'allais leur prouver que je pouvais commencer à me venger.  
Cet anniversaire là marque enfin ma première baguette et une sortie sur le chemin de traverse. On y a acheté mes livres et une fois entré je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les lire rapidement pour voir un peu de quoi je serais capable à la fin de l'année. Bien que pas très passionnant, au moins j'arriverais peut-être à faire quelques potions sympathiques que je glisserais dans le verre de mon idiot de frère. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison précisément que j'ai toujours voulu devenir l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, afin de toujours les réussir pour les appliquer sur mon frère.  
Bien sûr dans ma tête il était hors de question que je fasse partie de la maison Serpentard, ma famille en a toujours fait partie et ma mère n'a pas cessé de me le répéter pendant les mois de juillet et août.

« Sache que seul Serpentard est digne de la famille des Black, je ne veux pas que tu ailles ailleurs, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Franchement Sirius, tu me fais honte, pense un peu à tes illustres ancêtres qui sont tous allés dans cette maison, j'espère que tu ne me feras pas honte. »

Elle allait sérieusement être déçue et moi j'en jubilais d'avance. Le seul problème était de me faire accepter dans cette maison, parce que ma mère avait raison sur un point : Tous les Black étaient associés à la magie noire et à Serpentard.  
Je me faisais donc beaucoup de soucis et encore plus lorsque je fus enfin dans le train. La première personne que j'ai rencontrée était censée être l'ennemi numéro un de ma famille, j'en avais toujours entendu parler mais je n'avais jamais vu l'un des membres de cette famille en vrai, seulement dans le journal. En face de moi se tenait James Potter dans toute sa splendeur et sans savoir mon nom il me faisait déjà rire.

« Je suis le grand et le fabuleux James Potter, et toi ?  
-Je suis le célébrissime Sirius.  
-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?  
-Non, tu vas aller à Gryffondor ?  
-C'est ce que j'espère mais mes parents n'ont rien voulu me dire sur la façon dont on va être réparti, même si je n'ai pas peur…enfin voilà. »

La première impression que j'avais eue de lui était un grand arrogant mais en fait se cachait quelqu'un de sensible sous cette carapace. Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie je me sentais vraiment moi-même.  
Plus tard je faisais la connaissance de Remus Lupin, garçon très timide et réservé, mais qui me plaisait bien. Je sentais qu'il était calme mais qu'on pourrait en faire quelque chose. La première fois que j'ai parlé avec lui j'ai pensé tout de suite qu'il irait à Serdaigle, parce qu'il ne faut pas croire mais sous cette timidité se cachait un garçon intelligent.  
Eh bien je peux dire que je me suis lourdement trompé.

« Black, Narcissa.  
-Serpentard »

Dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme, je savais que j'étais le suivant et James ne comprenait pas mon angoisse, je crois que je l'ai regardé avec des yeux suppliant et que j'ai prié pour qu'il me pardonne pour mon nom de famille.

« Black, Sirius »

Ca n'a pas raté il m'a regardé bizarrement, pas avec dégoût cependant, heureusement parce que j'aurais peut-être perdu espoir à ce moment là.

'''_Eh bien, encore un Black, mais tu es au contraire très différent de tes pairs, un peu comme Androméda.  
-Je veux aller à Gryffondor, je suis courageux et loyal envers ceux que j'aime.  
-Je peux voir que tu as de grandes capacités, Serpentard n'est définitivement pas pour toi.  
-Alors je vais où ?'''_

« Gryffondor »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie et toute la table des lions m'applaudissait, je regardais James avec un grand sourire que ce dernier me rendit.  
C'est à partir de ce moment que je suis devenu inséparable avec lui, c'est devenu mon frère d'adoption, je ne pourrais pas dire jumeaux parce que j'étais déjà bien plus beau et racé que lui.

Peu après James est donc allé à Gryffondor et, à mon grand étonnement, Remus aussi. Peu après durant cette même année nous avons formé avec Peter le groupe des maraudeurs. Nous étions les plus connus et les plus adulés, voir même le pire cauchemar des professeurs. Et nous faisions les meilleures blagues de l'école. Notre cible préférée était les Serpentards, et plus particulièrement le seul être sans défense de notre promotion, Severus Snape.

Maintenant que je suis dans ce cahot, je me rends bien compte à quel point on a été cruel et injuste avec lui, mais nous étions des gamins, je détestais Serpentard à cause de ma famille, et je crois que le fait que Snape soit sans défense était plus facile pour moi de me venger de ma souffrance durant mon enfance. Je rigole jaune aujourd'hui parce que Snape a été un courageux espion, même si je ne l'ai appris que dans les tous derniers moments de ma liberté. James lui n'a jamais vraiment aimé Snape, mais maintenant je trouve que Snape n'a pas mérité tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Attention, je le déteste toujours autant, mais il n'avait pas mérité l'acharnement dont il a été sujet. Quoiqu'il est bien arrivé à se venger vers sa sixième et septième année lorsqu'il a subi son entraînement de la part de Malfoy. Revenons à ma période Poudlard…

On se vengeait donc toujours sur Snape qui nous a détesté dès la première blague et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer pour cela. C'était pourtant un des seuls Serpentard qui ne s'était pas attaqué à Peter. Ah Peter, notre cher ami Peter, nous l'avons inclus dans notre groupe parce qu'il subissait des blagues idiotes et mauvaises de la part des Serpentards. Après coup, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'on le laisse se faire martyriser parce que…enfin je vais en venir à ce point là plus tard.  
Nos sept années à Poudlard ont été mouvementées, comme par exemple moi et ma fugue lors de mes quinze ans, donc avant l'entrée en sixième année. J'étais enfin libre, la famille Potter m'avait accueillie comme l'un des leurs et je leur en serai reconnaissant jusqu'à ma mort. Et puis il y a eu l'épisode Lily, ah notre chère tigresse, même moi je n'aurais pas pu prédire ce qui allait se passer. Persuadé que Lily détesterait mon frère jusqu'à sa mort, eh bien encore une fois je me suis lourdement trompé. James était fou amoureux d'elle, je ne pensais pas qu'à seize ans on puisse aimer autant. Au début c'était juste un petit coup de foudre dans un seul sens, puis vers quinze ans il ne me parlait plus que d'elle et à seize ans il a commencé à dérailler complètement. Après sa cinquième claque j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main avec les amies de Lily, Gabrielle et Anne.  
On les a enfermés et quelques jours plus tard, ils sortaient enfin ensemble au plus grand bonheur de James. A dix huit ans, ils avaient décidé de se marier. Même avec tous les problèmes que Voldemort posaient, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Le mariage était grandiose, même si les parents de Lily avait été contre qu'elle se marie si tôt et que les parents de James étaient inquiets. Peu de temps après, la famille Potter ne comptait plus que deux membres, James et Lily. James avait été presque inconsolable jusqu'au moment où Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, la vie avait alors repris. Puis, quelques mois après, c'était au tour des parents de Lily de décéder. Il ne restait que sa sœur mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était une personne horrible. On a bien cru que Lily allait faire une fausse couche mais non, elle a tenu bon grâce à James, Remus, Peter, ses amies et moi. Tout autour de nous n'était que chaos, tout le monde tombait, les amies de Lily se firent tuer, nos collègues Aurors aussi et enfin vint Harry. Notre rayon de soleil dans notre vie.

Lorsque ce petit bout de chou est né j'avais enfin compris que quelque part il y avait de l'espoir, que malgré toutes les horreurs de la vie il y avait toujours une petite lumière dans nos vies. A mon plus grand bonheur, je suis devenu son parrain, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps mais ce jour là j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente pleurnicheuse, c'était un très beau jour. Depuis je tenais souvent Harry dans mes bras, je jouais souvent sous ma forme de chien avec lui, je connaissais son odeur par cœur et lui adorait jouer avec Patmol. Notre bonheur n'était qu'éphémère, une satanée prophétie a été faite et elle concernait soit Harry soit un autre enfant Neville, l'enfant d'Alice et Franck avec qui je travaillais. On avait décidé que les Potter iraient se cacher et que je serais leur gardien du secret puisqu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, à ma grande honte j'ai cru que c'était Remus.

Dans ma cellule encore aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était Remus, mais à l'époque nous étions stressés, tout autour de nous s'écroulait et je ne voulais pas voir mourir mon frère et mon filleul et encore moins Lily. Revenons à la soirée que je revis depuis des années à cause des Détraqueurs.

Puis, le 30 Octobre, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle, et je m'en remettrais jamais je crois. J'ai proposé un échange, tout le monde savait que j'étais le gardien, même si sous la torture je n'aurais rien avoué, j'aurais préféré mourir, j'étais une cible facile alors que notre cher ami Peter non. Personne n'aurait soupçonné Peter…personne et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé, personne n'avait soupçonné Peter d'être un mangemort, moi moins que tout autre. Dès le lendemain, j'ai eu une impression terrible, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire et pour une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé.  
Je revois encore les décombres de leur si belle demeure et je sens encore en moi cette impression d'immense trahison, un moment je n'ai pas réussi à respirer tant le choc était grand. Ce qui m'a empêché de mourir furent les cris d'un petit garçon d'un an et demi, mon filleul. Je le pris dans mes bras et il se calma instantanément. Il avait le front en sang et les corps de Lily et James étaient à terre, inanimé. Encore une fois j'ai pleuré. Hagrid est arrivé et malgré le fait que je voulais garder mon filleul près de moi il me le prit, je n'avais plus rien, juste une vengeance.  
Je n'ai cessé de traquer Peter, le traître celui qui avait détruit notre petit bonheur si éphémère, celui en qui je croyais et j'avais mal, si mal, je croyais mourir à chaque respiration, j'avais mal pour moi, pour Harry et aussi pour Remus. Je me souviens m'être promis d'aller lui parler et de tout lui expliquer après avoir tué Peter. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour apaiser mon esprit, pour apaiser ce sentiment de trahison, c'était de tuer celui qui en était responsable.  
Je n'ai pas dormi ni manger, je ne faisais que le traquer et j'ai réussi à le coincer. Je me sentais jubiler, j'allais enfin me venger, j'allais enfin apaiser ma conscience un peu, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire un deuil, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Peter a lancé un sort et tous les Moldus autour de nous sont mort dans la seconde. Je l'ai regardé, effrayé par ce qu'il était devenu. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi nous, pourquoi James, pourquoi trahir tout ceux qui l'aimaient. Mais dans un éclair de folie, il s'est coupé le doigt, s'est transformé et a disparu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il avait tout orchestré, je voulais pleurer, je voulais hurler, je voulais…et j'ai rit, nerveusement, après toutes ces nuits blanches d'angoisse puis les nuits blanches de traque pour en arriver là. J'ai rigolé et pleuré à la fois. Après une enfance désastreuse, une formation heureuse j'avais goûté à la trahison de la pire espèce.  
Les Aurors m'ont embarqué en me traitant de fou et en me battant pour avoir tué autant de Moldus. Sans procès, je fus enfermé à vie à Azkaban avec tous ceux que je détestais, Bellatrix et son mari et tant d'autres…  
Mais je le méritais, j'avais vendu mes amis au mangemort, j'avais tué la seule famille que j'avais, je méritais ce qui m'arrivait.

Je me lève histoire de me détendre un peu les jambes, regarde par la petite fenêtre et je ne vois que pleins d'autres cellules. Il y a un sortilège pour qu'on ne puisse pas parler aux autres, mais je les vois tous. Je vois leur tête, la folie qui est enfouie dans leurs yeux à cause des Détraqueurs et je me rappelle encore mon premier jour ici.

On m'a jeté dans ce cachot, heureusement ce n'était pas tout à fait le four, il y avait une fenêtre et l'air y entrait, mais ma claustrophobie avait quand même pris le dessus pendant les premières heures de mon incarcération. Pour les nouveaux prisonniers, afin de leur ôter l'envie de s'échapper, on avait le droit à une double dose de Détraqueurs et sans cesse je me rappelais ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de moi lorsque j'avais vu la maison de James et Lily dans un état si déplorable. Au bout de deux jours, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, que jamais je n'arriverais à me défaire de cette vision, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis transformé en chien.  
Les pensées du chien sont différentes de celles de l'homme, moins compliquées, et donc les Détraqueurs ne leur faisaient jamais autant d'effet et je crois que c'est pour cela qu'encore aujourd'hui, six ans après, je ne suis pas fou. Celui qui me sauve la vie c'est Patmol.

Je rigole, et voilà toute mon histoire, triste hein ? Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs qui me rongent de l'intérieur, et toutes les nuits je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus violents. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, mourir, et peut-être aussi qu'Harry ait une belle vie. Je ne sais pas où il a été placé. Peut-être chez Remus, mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant, le ministère n'accordera jamais cela à un loup garou. Pourtant Remus est quelqu'un d'adorable que j'ai aimé à un moment dans ma vie. Ah oui, je n'ai pas parlé de mes conquêtes. Au début féminines, je me suis lassé très vite et j'ai voulu changer, juste pour essayer, et depuis j'affiche mon homosexualité, enfin j'affichais était plutôt le cas. Remus a été un coup de foudre, mais plus hétéro que lui, on meurt. Je préférais le garder en tant que meilleur ami. Il m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé au début, James aussi, mais James avait toujours été là pour moi.  
Et voilà encore une fois je pleure. C'est récurent depuis six ans, on aurait pu penser que je n'avais pas assez d'eau pour pleurer autant, eh bien si.

J'ai maigris, je dirais même que je suis devenu squelettique, je sais que mes yeux doivent aussi refléter une terrible culpabilité mais je sais que personne ne viendra me voir et encore moins me faire sortir, je ne le mérite pas de toute manière. Je sais donc que je vais mourir ici dans cette cellule et seul au monde avec comme seul réconfort qu'Harry soit quelque part, heureux.

* * *

Sirius se releva d'un coup, il attendit puis réentendit à nouveau un bruit. Il se retransforma de peur que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son aptitude et écouta à nouveau les bruits de la prison. Pas de doutes possibles, il s'agissait bien de bruits de pas, quelqu'un venait ici, dans le quartier le plus dangereux de la prison.  
Il vit le directeur accompagné de trois autres hommes. Il reconnut bien évidemment Fudge. Cet homme était un incapable, à son époque il travaillait comme consultant au ministère et il était loin d'être intelligent. Plusieurs fois il s'était moqué de lui avec James. Il fut d'autant plus étonné d'entendre le directeur s'adresser à lui en tant que ministre. La communauté sorcière avait fait une sacrée erreur, enfin apparemment personne ne semblait se plaindre, quoiqu'il n'avait jamais de nouvelles du monde sorcier.  
Il sourit en voyant le journal que Fudge tenait sous son bras. C'était sa seule chance de se renseigner un peu sur ce qui se passait, avec un peu de chance on parlait de Poudlard ou de Remus…enfin quelque chose.  
Sirius entendit la conversation que Fudge avait avec un des prisonnier et lorsqu'il vit se dernier passer devant sa cellule, il n'hésita pas. Après tout il n'avait strictement rien à perdre !  
Il avait failli éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit Fudge crier comme une gamine de cinq ans, mais garda son calme et tenta d'être poli avec l'imbécile devant lui. Il avait décidé de se montrer sûr de lui afin de paraître le moins fou possible comme tous ceux qui se trouvait ici.

« Excusez moi de vous avoir fait si peur Fudge, mais ici il n'est pas facile de savoir ce qui se passe au dehors et je vois que vous possédez une gazette. J'aimerais pouvoir la lire.  
-Je…Black !  
-Je pourrais avoir la gazette Mr le ministre, demanda d'un ton faussement doux Sirius Black.  
-Euh…je…oui, tenez, dit Fudge en lui donnant le journal et en sortant de cette partie de la prison en marchant très rapidement. »

Sirius était content, il pouvait enfin avoir des nouvelles de dehors. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre afin d'avoir le plus de lumière possible sur les évènements actuels. Lorsqu'il vit la première page son cœur manqua un battement :

**Toujours sans nouvelle du Survivant**

Sirius tenta de reprendre sa respiration, puis il se mit à dévorer l'article. Depuis maintenant plus d'un an Harry avait disparu. Il était seul quelque part, sans doute sans nourriture et dans le froid. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il décida de s'enfuir d'ici et de faire ce que personne ne semblait capable de faire, prendre soin de son filleul, sa dernière famille avec Remus. Il n'allait pas laisser mourir Harry seul dans la rue alors qu'il était déjà la cause de son statut d'orphelin. Apparemment, Dumbledore cherchait Harry depuis cinq mois avant que le ministère découvre tout et envoie leur Aurors, enfin d'après l'article. Sirius avait appris à se méfier énormément de la presse, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait accusée d'être un mangemort sans marque parce qu'il était l'homme le plus proche de Voldemort.

Une seule question restait dans son esprit, comment sortir de cette prison ? Parce qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier mais Azkaban était une vraie forteresse sur son île d'où personne n'avait pu s'échapper !  
Les barreaux de sa prison étaient assez espacés sans pour autant pouvoir faire passer un homme, même si ce dernier était très mince, mais un chien…  
Sirius se transforma et, à l'aide de nombreux entortillements et de quelques poils laissé derrière lui, il réussit à passer au travers de ces maudits barreaux. Il mit quelques secondes à récupérer son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et se faufila au travers des couloirs en restant dans l'ombre. Il faisait nuit. Les prisonniers ne faisaient jamais attention aux ombres qui bougeaient, les prenant sûrement pour un Détraqueurs et préférant fermer les yeux.  
Son chemin fût aisé, plusieurs Détraqueurs passèrent à côté de lui mais, sentant sa présence, pensaient qu'il s'agissait du prisonnier qui était dans la cellule. Plus il avançait et descendait les étages moins la présence des Détraqueurs étaient oppressante, il devait donc faire de plus en plus attention.  
Arrivant enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il se sentait tout excité par la proximité de la sortie et donc son rapprochement avec son filleul. Le problème majeur maintenant qui se posait était de franchir les deux grandes portes sans que les gardes ne l'aperçoivent. Il savait qu'il existait quelque part un passage qui ne passait pas par la grande porte et qui arrivait directement dans la maison du directeur, il fallait donc trouver ce dernier. Bien sûr au beau milieu de la nuit il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver. Il se cacha donc dans un recoin près du bureau du directeur et attendit ce dernier jusqu'au petit matin.  
Il vit ce dernier émerger d'un mur coulissant et referma le passage grâce à un bougeoir. Rien de plus cliché, mais personne n'y aurait pensé. Il attendit une bonne heure afin de voir le directeur partir faire sa tournée de la prison. Une fois hors de vue, il se transforma, fit bouger le bougeoir et se retransforma rapidement. Une fois de l'autre côté du mur il y avait un autre bougeoir, il prit donc la peine de fermer à nouveau le mur et parti en courant tout le long du corridor caché.

Il atterrit derrière une tapisserie dans une petite maison sympathique et bien rangée. La vue cependant n'était vraiment pas très jolie. Qui voulait avoir Azkaban à sa fenêtre en se levant le matin ? Il se servit dans le frigo juste une petite collation, puis sauta par une fenêtre restée ouverte. Il lui fallait maintenant traverser toute l'étendue d'eau avant de pouvoir rejoindre la terre ferme. Il nagea au moins vingt bonnes minutes et, une fois de l'autre côté, alla se cacher dans la forêt avoisinante et s'y reposa, il était exténué.  
Mais il ne dormit pas bien, il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, si quelqu'un trouvait un chien tout près d'Azkaban alors qu'un prisonnier venait de s'échapper, il trouverait cela certainement très louche.  
Après juste quelques heures de repos hachés par les réveils incessants au moindre bruit, Sirius décida de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Azkaban. Son seul objectif maintenant était d'arriver à Londres et il savait qu'il mettrait au moins une voir deux semaines, Azkaban étant éloigné de tout.

* * *

Lorsque la gazette avait publié l'article sur Sirius Black une peur panique s'était emparé de toute la communauté sorcière, les mères gardaient leurs enfants de moins de onze ans enfermés chez elles, les Aurors qui avait été envoyé sur la piste d'Harry furent réquisitionnés pour la recherche exclusive de Black.  
Les élèves à Poudlard n'avaient pas trop de soucis à se faire puisque Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr après la banque des Gobelins. Cependant, les Détraqueurs étaient maintenant de garde à l'entrée de Poudlard, malgré les nombreuses revendications de Dumbledore. Mais après le fiasco Potter, le ministère et le conseil de l'école ne l'écoutaient pas comme ils l'auraient bien fait avant.  
Les Détraqueurs étaient d'ailleurs aussi très présents dans le village de Pré au Lard et sur le chemin de traverse, ce qui avait le don de stresser toutes les personnes présentes. Le commerce n'était plus bon du tout puisque tout le monde préférait rester chez soi plutôt que d'aller se promener près de ces créatures qui pouvaient débarquer à n'importe quel moment.  
Dans toutes les rues était placardée la photo de Sirius Black, qui, sur celle-ci semblait être complètement fou.

Remus, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, avait été dévasté. Il savait très bien qui son ancien ami allait attaquer. En fait tous les membres qui avaient été à la recherche d'Harry avaient la même certitude. Sirius s'était échappé pour retrouver Harry et tous imaginaient des scénarios différents.  
Remus était persuadé que Sirius, apprenant qu'Harry était sans défense, allait s'empresser de le retrouver et de le tuer afin de satisfaire son maître disparu. En pensant à ce scénario, il se sentit complètement ridicule, le Sirius qu'il connaissait n'était pas comme cela. Si cette nuit maudite n'était pas arrivée, il aurait pensé que Sirius, fou d'inquiétude pour son filleul, serait parti à sa recherche pour prendre soin de lui.  
La plupart des gens pensait exactement comme Remus, seul Severus persistait à se dire que Black était trop Gryffondor pour avoir fait ce dont on l'accusait et qu'il était parti protéger son filleul, mais qu'il fallait absolument le retrouver avant lui parce qu'il serait capable de l'envoyer loin d'ici et qu'on pourrait ne jamais revoir Harry. En pensant comme cela, Severus se sentit bizarre, et vide. Sa recherche sur Harry le changeait il s'en apercevait, il voulait prendre soin de ce gamin qui, déjà à sept ans, avait déjà vécu assez de tragédies dans sa vie. Et puis, être éduqué par Black n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

« Le fait que les Aurors se soient focalisés sur la recherche de Black nous laisse de quoi agir en conséquence, je vous laisse donc libre de votre temps libre, Harry n'a plus été vu depuis maintenant presque un mois et je n'aimerais pas rechercher son corps à la morgue, dit Dumbledore d'un air déprimé. »

Severus était sûr d'avoir vu quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Le vieux s'en voulait tellement et il n'était pas le seul, dans son coin Arabella Figgs pleurait à chaudes larmes à l'évocation de la morgue.

« Il a toujours su survivre, je ne pense pas que sa chance s'arrête maintenant, lâcha Severus en tentant de rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins lourde. Mais certaines personnes ne le prirent pas ainsi.  
-Bien sûr, pour vous il n'est rien, juste un gamin comme un autre que vous détestez, répliqua Maugrey Fol Œil. De toute façon vous devriez être content si on retrouve seulement le corps de ce gamin n'est-ce pas, votre maître serait content.  
-Ca suffit, dit Dumbledore d'une voix si douce que Severus faillit la rater. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, il n'est plus à prouver le côté de Severus, surveillez vos propos Maugrey.  
-De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je fais donc ce que je veux de mon temps libre. Avec un claquement de robe, Severus partit du bureau directorial.  
-Il va encore s'enfermer dans ses cachots, soupira Mme Wesley.  
-N'en soyez pas certaine répliqua Minerva avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Après avoir quitté le bureau, Severus descendit directement dans ses cachots, s'habilla en Moldu et sortit le plus rapidement du collège. Il avait beau chercher des pistes sur ce fameux Ted, il tombait toujours dans des culs de sac. Il prit une petite pochette avec quelques potions bien sympathiques et retourna au centre de survie.  
C'était toujours la même fille qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir !

« Vous revoilà, j'en déduis que vous n'avez rien trouvé, dit-elle d'un ton triste.  
-Il faut que je sache où travaillait Ted, il travaillait n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui…il me semble que oui, mais il n'aimait pas parler de cela, en fait il était très secret sur lui-même ou sur Harry.  
-Vous n'avez pas des dossiers où vous marquiez ce genre d'informations ?  
-Non, tous le monde est anonyme ici, les gens n'aiment pas qu'on sache leur nom, vous savez la plupart n'ont pas demandé à être dans cette condition et ils ont honte, faire des dossiers reviendrait à garder une trace de leur statut de moins que rien. Tous ont beaucoup perdu et tentent de se faire oublier, certains n'ont même plus rien au monde, d'autres ont des familles mais n'osent pas leur demander de l'aide.  
-Quelqu'un connaît bien Ted alors ?  
-Oh il y a bien Philip qui parlait de temps en temps avec lui et Harry, il est là aujourd'hui, vous devriez peut-être lui demander.  
-Il se trouve où ?  
-Au réfectoire à cette heure là.  
-Merci, dit doucement Severus. »

Il détestait dire merci, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais depuis peu il s'ouvrait un peu aux autres pour retrouver le bambin. Morgane lui indiqua le chemin vers le réfectoire. Une fois là bas, il découvrit une grande salle beaucoup de tables où plusieurs personnes étaient attablées, le plus souvent seules, mais quelques petits groupes se formaient.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un, lui dit un homme qui le détaillait de haut en bas.  
-Je cherche Philip, dit Severus d'un ton polaire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?  
-Ça c'est une affaire entre lui et moi.  
-Assieds toi mon gars et dis moi c'que tu m'veux !  
-Je recherche Ted et il paraît que tu le connais.  
-Ouais ça s'pourrait bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Ted ?  
-Je recherche Harry et si vous me posez encore une question, je pars.  
-Je sais pas où il est, ça fait longtemps qu'il a disparu avec son gosse.  
-Harry n'est pas son enfant !  
-Je sais bien mais pour eux c'était comme si, je pense que le gamin a fait une fugue et que Ted s'occupe de lui.  
-Harry s'est enfuit de chez son oncle, et je dois le retrouver pour le placer dans une bonne famille.  
-Ouais, j'avais compris qu'il avait pas été bien traité, il était toujours mort de peur quand on augmentait la voix ou qu'on s'approchait un peu trop vite ou en colère. Ce sont des signes qui trompent pas. Ted était doux avec lui et Harry est un chouette gamin vous savez.  
-C'est pour ça que je dois l'aider. Vous ne savez pas où Ted travaillait ?  
-Si il m'avait indiqué le lieu mais le patron est une ordure, Colatley je crois, un sale type.  
-Ou travaillait-t-il ?  
-Dans une petite usine d'assemblage de voitures, vous savez là où on vous exploite et où vous gagnez que dalle. C'est pas loin d'ici, c'est l'usine qui se trouve trois rues plus loin sur votre gauche, vous pouvez pas la rater, c'est une chaîne inconnue.  
-Merci dit Severus en lui laissant un billet.  
-Eh je fais pas la charité moi.  
-Moi non plus, répliqua Severus.  
-Merci mon gars, c'est pas évident à voir mais je crois qu'au fond t'es cool ! »

Ne voulant pas en savoir plus Severus s'éloigna et partit du centre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'usine.  
Elle ne fut pas bien dure à trouver, l'aspect n'était pas reluisant et le garde à l'entrée ne présageait rien de bon, mais Severus, armé de ses potions et de sa baguette, ne s'en faisait pas trop, après tout il était un sorcier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous n'êtes pas un employé vous devez passer votre chemin.  
-Je souhaite voir le patron de l'usine, dit-il d'une voix dure. »

Le garde, étonné sur le ton du personnage, tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? Dit-il en sortant un papier. »

D'un discret coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître un nom sur le papier tandis que l'homme le fixait dans les yeux.

« Je suis Black, et il doit me recevoir maintenant.  
-Effectivement, votre nom y est, mon collègue va vous accompagner. »

Severus s'éloigna un peu lorsqu'il entendit les deux gardes à l'entrée dire.

« Eh, Black c'est pas le fameux meurtrier que tout le monde recherche ?  
-Moins tu poses de questions, mieux tu survivras, alors ferme là et fais ce pourquoi on te paye. »

'''_Eh bien, si Black est aussi connu dans le monde Moldu, il va avoir du mal à retrouver Harry. De toute façon, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on est à sa recherche, ce n'est pas lui qui va le retrouver avant nous quand même, ce serait un comble !'''_

Un troisième garde l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du patron, lequel draguait outrageusement sa secrétaire qui était très mal à l'aise.

« Mr Colatley, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.  
-Mon rendez-vous ? Quel rendez-vous ? Mais je n'en ai pas !  
-Il est sur le papier monsieur.  
-Bon d'accord, entrez, dit-il de très mauvaise humeur. »

Severus se sépara du garde qui ressemblait presque à Crabbe ou Goyle par leur carrure et ferma la porte du bureau par un sort.  
Il se retourna d'un coup et lança un Stupefix sur l'homme qui était déjà assis derrière son bureau.  
Il sortit sa petite réserve de Véritasérum et en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de l'homme. Lorsqu'il lança un Enervatum l'homme ne put faire autrement que d'avaler, Severus lui tenant la tête pour qu'il ne recrache pas.

« Bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous Mr Colatley, parlez moi d'un des hommes qui travaillait ici, Ted. Depuis quand est-il parti ?  
-Ted est parti vers juillet lorsque je lui ai collé la police derrière lui.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il refusait de faire quelques petits travaux pour moi !  
-Quel genre de travail ?  
-Vol, braquage et contrebande.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui pour ces larcins ?  
-Parce qu'il correspondait au profil.  
-Quel profil ? Comment choisissez-vous vos hommes ?  
-Je me renseigne toujours sur les hommes qui travaillent à l'usine, ceux qui sont sans le sou, sortant de prison sont ceux que je choisis.  
-Que quoi les accusez vous pour lancer la police derrière eux ?  
-Du chantage.  
-Quel chantage avez vous exercer sur Ted ?  
-Je lui ai dit que s'il ne faisait pas les boulots qu'on lui demandait, on le priverait d'argent.  
-Ca n'a pas marché ?  
-Non, au début il m'a dit qu'il appellerait la police, puis il s'est calmé quand je lui ai parlé de son gamin.  
-Il a travaillé pour vous alors ?  
-Oui, il avait trop peur jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'on ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait leur demeure, il a alors prit l'argent de mon bureau et s'est envolé.  
-Vous ne savez pas où je peux le trouver alors ?  
-Non, j'ai juste son dossier.  
-Où est-il ?  
-Dans la grande armoire noire. »

Severus, sentant que l'effet de la potion commençait déjà à diminuer, ouvrit l'armoire, se saisit du dossier et tomba devant un appareil noir qui semblait enregistrer la conversation.  
Après un petit sortilège effaçant quelques bribes de paroles, comme les moments où il avait prononcé les sorts, il arrêta l'enregistrement et le prit avec lui. Il se saisit du dossier qui l'intéressait et fila hors du bureau. Sortir de l'usine ne posa pas de problème puisqu'il avait lancé un 'Oubliette' sur le directeur.

Severus se rendit au commissariat le plus proche et avisa un gamin qui semblait jouer avec son vélo devant le bâtiment.

« Ça te dis de gagner une pièce ?  
-Pour faire quoi, demanda le garçon soupçonneux.  
-Juste donner ça à un policier à l'intérieur, choisit celui qui est le chef et tu lui dis que c'est très important.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Tiens, dit Severus en lui glissant quelques pièces dans la main, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire. »

Le gamin, trop heureux de l'argent qu'il avait dans la main, entra dans le commissariat et donna l'appareil au commissaire qui n'était autre que son oncle.  
Severus rentra à Poudlard et se promis d'étudier le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

* * *

Il était de plus en plus fatigué, et il avait toujours froid. Personne ne semblait l'aider, même celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur était parti et n'étais pas revenu. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était un feu et pleurer. Son livre de potion serré contre son cœur. La faim le tiraillait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et, à son plus grand bonheur, il avait réussi à transformer des bouts de bois en pommes ou en bananes, ce qui lui permettait de tenir à chaque fois un petit peu plus. Il se raccrochait désespérément à la vie qui ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Son petit cœur était cassé et la carence de nourriture le faisait délirer, il voyait Ted l'accuser de lui coûter trop d'argent, il voyait Isabelle lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, il voyait Morgane qui le regardait d'un air dégoûté et, pire que tout, il voyait son oncle lui crier dessus en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

Lorsqu'il décidait de partir en ville pour manger quelque chose de mieux que les fruits, il ne tenait jamais plus de deux heures consécutives debout sans devoir s'asseoir.  
Lorsque les gens semblaient peinés pour lui et qu'ils signalaient sa présence à un agent, il allait vite se cacher et attendait des fois quelques jours avant de ressortir de sa cachette.  
Aujourd'hui était jour de marché et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait manger quelque chose de chaud, mais à peine fut-il arrivé dans le marché que tout le monde le fuyait. Les gens le regardaient avec de la pitié et du dégoût dans les yeux, il fut pris de vertiges et décida d'aller se cacher dans la petite ruelle qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. Il se mit à pleurer puis s'étala par terre tout en continuant à pleurer et en sombrant dans l'inconscience. De loin il ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de chiffons abandonnés dans un coin d'une ruelle sale et puante.

* * *

Deux longues semaines, ses pattes n'en pouvaient plus, heureusement il avait réussi à monter à l'arrière de certaines camionnettes qui étaient par bonheur remplies de fruits ou d'autres aliments qui firent le bonheur de Sirius. La nourriture donnée en prison ressemblait à de la pâtée pour chien, là au moins il retrouvait le goût des fruits et des légumes, il avait goûté des carottes absolument délicieuses. Par malheur, il avait entendu dans le véhicule qu'ils cherchaient un meurtrier du nom de Black. C'était très encourageant. Si même les Moldus le craignaient, le ministère n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié sur ce coup ci.

Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait enfin aux portes de Londres et ne savait absolument pas où commencer ses recherches. Il était écrit dans le journal qu'Harry avait été placé dans la seule famille qui lui restait, donc chez la sœur de Lily. Au souvenir de Lily évoquant sa sœur, Sirius frémit, pas étonnant qu'Harry soit parti si ce que lui avait dit Lily était vrai. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, il ne savait pas où habitait la sœur de Lily et s'il devait se fier à son flair, eh bien Londres regorgeait d'odeur différentes, surtout que l'odeur d'Harry bébé et d'un Harry de sept ans ne devaient pas être tout à fait la même.  
La seule chose dont il se souvenait était que la sœur de Lily habitait en banlieue, elle n'habitait pas à Londres même. Enfin, cette information ne l'aidait pas vraiment.  
La seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était donc de se balader un peu dans les rues de Londres avoisinant avec la banlieue.

Au bout de trois jours, il cru que c'était mission impossible jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Arabella Figgs. Il l'avait une ou deux fois vu en compagnie de James, il savait qu'elle était une cracmol et qu'elle apportait quelques informations de ce qui se passait dans le monde Moldu, permettant de réparer certaines erreurs de mangemorts ou du ministère. En regardant de plus près son manège, il constata qu'elle était elle aussi à la recherche d'Harry. Elle posait des questions à tous les habitants de ce quartier, tous répondaient cependant par la négative.  
Sirius la suivait de loin de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne savait pas si Remus leur avait parlé de son statut d'animagus. Hier il avait déjà rencontré deux Aurors dans la rue en Moldus, on les reconnaissait par leur accoutrement ridicule, et il n'avait même pas sourcillé au fait qu'il passe entre eux. Mais qu'en était-il des membres proches de Dumbledore ?

Le soir enfin, la vieille dame se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle, l'odeur qui régnait dans la rue lui rappelait vaguement l'odeur de Lily, il en déduit après avoir flairé de font en comble le numéro 4 que c'était bien là qu'Harry avait grandit une petite partie de sa vie. Cependant, autant il sentait Lily sur la femme de maison, autant il ne sentait pas du tout l'odeur d'Harry, il était certainement parti depuis déjà trop longtemps. Déçu d'avoir perdu la seule information qui lui était utile pour retrouver Harry, il alla s'installer sous la fenêtre du salon d'Arabella et écouta la conversation qu'elle avait avec une autre personne, la fenêtre étant ouverte.

« J'ai encore cherché toute la journée, personne ne l'a vu…je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu aller dans Londres tout seul, il n'avait que six ans. Personne n'a pensé à avertir la police ou en parler autour de soi. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser un petit garçon de six ans grandir seul dans les rues.  
-Calmez-vous Arabella, je suis sûre que nous allons le retrouver.  
-Vous savez c'était un petit garçon tellement sage, jamais de bruit, j'aurais dû savoir que cela cachait quelque chose. Comment je n'ai pas pu voir qu'il n'était pas bien traité ! Je ne suis vraiment pas digne d'avoir eu cette mission, quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû veiller sur lui.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que ces gens sont horribles qu'il faut que vous preniez toute la faute sur vous. Peut-être que vous auriez dû être un peu plus vigilante, mais on pourrait alors aussi dire que Dumbledore a fait une mauvaise action en le plaçant dans sa famille. Ne prenez pas tout sur vous. Aujourd'hui le plus important est de le retrouver sain et sauf.  
-Ça va vous paraître sentimental, mais avant qu'il disparaisse, je suis tombée un peu malade et il est venu pour m'aider à faire la cuisine et d'autres tâches. Il m'a donné une couverture qui était à lui et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Depuis je la garde toujours dans cette armoire et quand je ne vais pas bien je la prends toujours. Maintenant je prends conscience qu'il a dû me donner une des seules choses qui lui appartenait.

A ces mots Sirius failli bondir de joie, il suffisait d'attendre qu'Arabella aille se coucher pour qu'il puisse prendre la couverture et la sentir à loisir. Un seul problème se dressait sur son chemin…Mrs Figgs possédait quelques chats, et Sirius détestait les chats ! Et d'ailleurs ces derniers le lui rendaient bien !  
Il en avait déjà fait fuir un mais les autres ne tarderaient pas à lui tomber dessus au moment où il entrerait dans le salon.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle ferma la fenêtre et éteignit toute les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il fut absolument sûr que la vieille dame dormait, il décida de passer à l'action. Prenant de l'élan, il sauta au travers de la fenêtre fermée qui fit un énorme bruit dans le silence total de la nuit. Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent, dont celle de Mrs Figgs. Il se précipita sous sa forme de chien vers l'armoire qu'elle avait indiqué l'ouvrit et tomba sur la fameuse couverture. Elle avait une odeur complètement différente de toutes les autres couvertures entreposées dans l'armoire. Au moment où il allait se saisir de la couverture, un fauve roux lui sauta dessus en crachant et en lui griffant une partie du dos. Par réflexe, il hurla, prit la couverture dans la gueule et ressauta par la fenêtre. Mrs Figgs, qui venait d'arriver, eut juste le temps de voir son chaton sauter sur l'énorme chien noir et de voir ce dernier s'enfuir avec une couverture.  
Elle avait peur d'avoir eut affaire à un cambrioleur, et cela l'avait étonnée qu'il fut aussi peu discret.

Elle fut donc soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'un chien, certes énorme, mais qu'un chien. Elle trouva cependant étrange que l'animal ait pris une couverture au lieu d'aller se servir dans les gamelles du chat, ce qui aurait été plus logique.

* * *

Dès le lendemain elle demanda à Dumbledore de pouvoir la recevoir avec les gens qui faisaient partie des recherches, enfin ceux qui étaient disponibles pour leur faire part d'un pressentiment.  
Elle lorsqu'elle fut à Poudlard elle constata que tout le monde était là, même Snape qui pourtant ces derniers temps était très souvent absent.

« Voilà, vous vous souvenez sûrement de notre conversation hier, Molly ?  
-Oui, dit Molly intriguée, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Arabella.  
-Eh bien voilà je disais donc hier que j'avais une couverture qu'Harry m'avait offerte peu de temps avant de s'enfuir. Hier soir, alors que je dormais, j'ai entendu un grand fracas et un bruit de verre brisé. Je sais que ça va vous paraître ridicule, c'est juste que je ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose…  
-Continuez votre histoire, la pressa McGonagall, qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
-Eh bien je suis descendu rapidement et là dans mon salon j'ai vu un énorme chien noir qui s'est emparé de la fameuse couverture et est reparti par la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée.  
-C'est tout, dit Snape, mais on s'en fiche de tout ça, ce n'est qu'un chien.  
-Non non non non non non, murmura doucement Remus, des larmes au coin des yeux.  
-Lupin je sens qu'il y a un problème, dit ironiquement Snape.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, un chien plus grand que n'importe quel chien, avec une bonne musculature et aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau ?  
-J'avoue ne pas l'avoir bien vu mais oui très grand et pour la musculature il paraissait quand même sérieusement amaigri.  
-Normal…oh mon dieu Albus…  
-Remus, tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.  
-Je…oh vous n'allez pas être content Albus !  
-Laissez-moi en juger et racontez nous.  
-Eh bien à Poudlard, oh Pompom ne m'en veuillez pas, James, Sirius et Peter ont découvert que j'étais un loup garou et j'ai eu peur qu'ils me laissent tomber à cause de cela. En fait ils m'ont soutenu et au bout de quelques années ils ont réussi à faire quelque chose pour moi.  
-Lupin, accouche…soupira Severus.  
-Lors de notre cinquième année, ils sont devenus des animagus et m'accompagnaient lors des soirées de pleine lune dans la cabane hurlante.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama McGonagall. Je veux…ils ont réussi à devenir des animagus sous notre nez, sans qu'on s'en doute ? J'ai toujours su que vous étiez fort, mais…Pettigrow aussi ? Ca c'est déjà plus étonnant.  
-James se transformait en cerf, Peter en rat et Sirius…  
-En chien noir, termina Severus qui le déduisit facilement grâce à la réaction première de Lupin.  
-Exactement, finit Lupin. »

Un long silence plana sur l'assemblée, tous regardaient Remus avec de grands yeux, enfin sauf Severus qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Avec son flair, en combien de temps peut-il retrouver Harry ?  
-Je ne sais pas, finit par dire Dumbledore, les chiens sont connus pour leur flair très puissant, mais Londres est une très grande ville remplie d'odeurs très différentes, il peut soit le retrouver en une semaine soit jamais.  
-Il est trop têtu pour abandonner les recherches, dit alors Lupin.  
-Je vous prie de garder cette informations pour vous, je ne veux pas encore d'un esclandre du ministère, mais je veux que vous redoubliez de vigilance.  
-Je dois partir j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, dit Severus en se levant et en quittant, comme toujours, théâtralement le bureau. »

Tous se dispersèrent alors sur un ton encore plus lugubre qu'à leur arrivée. Remus s'en voulait, il n'avait jamais révélé ce secret, après tout c'était le secret des maraudeurs. Enfin, maintenant il n'y avait plus de maraudeurs, les secrets n'avaient plus lieux d'être.

* * *

Sirius, de son côté, après avoir piqué la couverture, avait couru aussi rapidement que possible puis s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle où il prit bien le temps de sentir la petite couverture. Il se rappelait cette odeur si caractéristique à Harry, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé, il analysa donc bien l'odeur et se mit à la recherche de sa cible.

'''_Une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Harry, je me promets de veiller chaque jour qui passe sur lui, et après enfin je pourrais prendre ma vengeance sur Pettigrow, le tuer d'un bon coup de mâchoire, voilà tout ce que je rêve de faire à ce satané traître de rat.'''_

Entre voler de la nourriture pour survivre, suivre l'odeur d'Harry et échapper à la fourrière qui le guettait, Sirius était heureux d'être enfin dehors. Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait bien qu'il arriverait à retrouver Harry. Cela pouvait prendre encore des semaines, il s'en fichait, il ferait quartier par quartier mais il était décidé à retrouver enfin son filleul.

Il avait suivi plusieurs pistes qui ne le menaient hélas nulle part, comme si Harry était allé partout dans Londres. Il y avait cependant une forte concentration de son odeur dans le quartier de Camdem town, mais après avoir passé plusieurs jours à fouiller sans relâche, il lâcha cette affaire et changea de quartier. Londres était immense et plus avançaient les jours plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il arriva enfin dans le quartier de la grande gare de Waterloo et étrangement l'odeur y était un petit peu plus forte. En contournant la gare et en se rapprochant du quartier qui se situait juste à côté de cette dernière, l'odeur était là. Il aurait voulu sauter de joie en sentant enfin l'odeur de son filleul, mais se calma. Il avait faim et lorsqu'il passa à côté du marché il ne résista pas à s'emparer d'une saucisse qui le narguait. Bien sûr l'homme à qui elle appartenait se mit à le courser et Sirius, trop heureux, se mit à courir et se faufila dans les différentes voies du marché. Ayant toujours la saucisse dans la bouche, il avisa une petite ruelle sur sa gauche et s'y glissa pour la manger tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit de manger il voulut se mettre à nouveau à la recherche d'Harry lorsqu'il vit un tas de chiffons au fond de la ruelle. Ne voulant pas écouter son flair, il préféra satisfaire sa curiosité et s'approcha du petit tas lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier respirait. Ce n'était donc qu'un clochard très mal en point apparemment. Mais ce qui intrigua Sirius était que le clochard semblait tout petit, enfin trop petit pour être adulte. Un affreux sentiment le prit au niveau de la poitrine et il s'approcha du tas.  
Il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme, alors d'un coup de museau il fit bouger le petit corps tout faible. Le corps presque sans vie et mou n'opposa aucune difficulté à être retourné. Lorsqu'il put voir le visage de l'enfant il découvrit une cicatrice rouge en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, son filleul, sa dernière famille : Harry Potter.

**A suivre…**


	11. Chapitre 10: Sauveur

**Note de l'auteur :  **Me revoilà pour un petit passage avec le chapitre prévu. Ayant un concours dans une semaine, et n'ayant pas écrit du tout la suite, je ne peux pas du tout prévoir la publication du prochain chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avance mais profitez bien de celui-ci ;)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sauveur.

* * *

Sirius fut prit de panique lorsqu'il reconnu Harry. Au fond de lui, il avait vraiment pensé le retrouver en bonne forme et pas à la limite de la mort.  
Il secoua le petit corps qui poussa un soupir de mécontentement et une petite main se leva pour le repousser. Sirius sentit une décharge magique qui aurait fait sûrement fuir n'importe quel moldu, mais cela prouvait seulement, pour lui, que son filleul était puissant. Il continua donc à bouger le petit corps qui, cette fois, ne réagit plus du tout.  
Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait été Auror et n'avait pas voulu suivre une formation médicale à côté. Il avait laissé ce boulot à James et Lily, maintenant il se sentait un peu stupide. Il lécha le visage d'Harry qui se mit à s'essuyer la bouille en pleurant.

« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, laissez-moi. »

Sirius sentit son cœur se briser, Harry avait une toute petite voix implorante. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et retourna dans le marché. Après un moment d'observation, il vit une bonne barquette de pomme de terre qu'un gamin ne voulait plus manger et que la mère allait apparemment jeter. Sirius s'approcha doucement en gémissant et en faisant des petits yeux implorant.

« Oh maman regarde le gentil chien.  
-Ne le touche pas chéri, on ne sait pas où il est allé traîner.  
-Mais maman, regarde il est tout maigre.  
-Viens on s'en va, dit la femme en posant la barquette par terre. »

Le chien s'empressa de la prendre dans sa gueule et se mit à courir prudemment vers Harry. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas bougé, mais il semblait se réveiller petit à petit.  
Sirius s'avança en rampant jusqu'à lui et en gémissant. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Sirius posa la barquette de pomme de terre devant lui et recula.

« Non, ne pars pas, dit-il doucement, je suis tout seul. »

Pour la deuxième fois, Sirius sentit son cœur se briser. Il resta donc aux côtés d'Harry qui dévorait littéralement sa petite barquette. Bien sûr, cela ne le remplirait pas complètement, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Sirius fila à nouveau dans le marché et Harry, voyant son ami partir, se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
Sirius refit le tour du marché et vola à nouveau une barquette à un couple qui allait jeter leur nourriture parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas.  
Il revint dans la petite ruelle où Harry s'était mis à pleurer. Il lui offrit cependant un vrai sourire lorsqu'il vit que le chien était finalement revenu.

« Tu es là, dit-il en lui caressant la tête, j'ai cru que j'étais encore tout seul, tu sais. Tu veux pas en manger ? Toi aussi tu sembles tout maigre. »

Sirius prit juste une toute petite partie de nourriture, il ne voulait pas priver Harry de manger, il en avait définitivement plus besoin que lui. Harry, quant à lui, était heureux de pouvoir enfin remanger. Il reprenait quelques forces.

« Tu n'as personne toi non plus hein ? Tu sais, moi j'ai ma cachette et si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi. »

Harry se leva et attendit que le vertige qui l'avait pris passe puis il se mit en route. Sirius, qui trottinait derrière lui, était très fier de lui. Il avait réussi en deux semaines là où toute la communauté sorcière avait échouée en presque sept mois. Décidément, il était trop fort.

''' _Maintenant peut-être que je peux vivre caché à jamais avec Harry, il n'a pas besoin de savoir qui je suis réellement. On pourrait s'enfuir loin de Londres et vivre enfin heureux tous les deux.'''_

Harry mena Sirius vers sa petite maison. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le jardin, Harry ramassa plusieurs branches mortes et entra dans la vieille bicoque. Sirius sentit tout de suite qu'Harry restait ici souvent et depuis longtemps, son odeur y était très forte, ainsi qu'une autre odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Regarde, je suis un vrai magicien quand j'ai bien mangé, dit fièrement Harry. »

Sirius riait intérieurement, la joie enfantine qu'Harry laissait transparaître faisait plaisir à voir.

« Regarde ce que je sais faire, dit-il en pointant son petit doigt vers les branches mortes. »

Ces dernières prirent feu instantanément. Sirius était soufflé, qu'Harry fasse de la magie accidentelle, c'était normal, mais qu'il le veuille et qu'il réussisse, ça c'était déjà bien plus extraordinaire.

« Tu as vu j'ai vraiment un pouvoir magique. Ted voulait pas me croire parce que j'y arrivais pas avant mais maintenant j'y arrive et il est même pas là pour me voir. Ted c'est mon copain tu sais, mais il a disparu et je sais pas ou il est. Il a dit que je devais l'attendre et manger avec l'argent et aller au centre de survie, mais des personnes bizarres sont après moi pour me remettre chez mon oncle alors moi je veux pas être trouvé voilà. »

Dans le langage potterien, c'était très facile de tout comprendre, mais pour Sirius c'était un autre défi à relever. Il avait supposé que les personnes qui le recherchaient n'étaient autres que des sorciers et Harry les avait donc repérées et avait fait exprès de ne pas se faire voir. Sept ans et déjà bien trop malin pour son âge. Par contre il ne savait pas qui Ted était, ni ce que 'centre de survie' pouvait bien signifier.

« Avant Ted il m'avait offert un vrai livre rien que pour moi sur Merlin et lui aussi c'était un grand magicien comme moi mais j'ai donné mon livre à Draco. Tu sais, lui aussi c'est mon ami, mais les autres personnes l'ont emmené avec lui et je l'ai jamais revu. Mais il m'a offert un livre lui aussi, un vrai gros livre parce que c'est mon ami, regarde. »

Harry était allé près du vieux matelas qui était là et avait sorti de sa petite cachette un livre volumineux qui prenait la poussière.

« Tu sais j'ai tout appris dedans, c'est un vrai livre de chimie Isabelle elle dit, mais moi je sais que c'est des potions. »

Le chien releva la tête à l'évocation des potions. Ce pouvait-il que ce Draco soit un enfant sorcier ? Alors Harry aurait été en contact avec des sorciers de son âge et il ne savait pas qu'il était comme eux ? Tout ça était bien confus…

« Regarde les images, y en a pas beaucoup mais là y a un chaudron regarde, comme dans les dessins animés que Dudley avait droit de regarder. Et regarde ça, c'est la potion tetanius, c'est pour quand on a mal à la tête. Tu veux que je te dise par cœur tout ce qu'on doit mettre dans le chaudron ? »

Sirius voulait se boucher les oreilles, apparemment Harry avait de la conversation à revendre et ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les potions mais cela lui rappelait Snape. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme, et c'était assez réciproque. Mais qu'Harry soit carrément fan des potions, cela n'allait vraiment pas être au goût de l'homme qu'il détestait.

Harry finit par s'endormir sur son livre de potion et Sirius en profita pour lui enlever des mains et s'allongea près de lui pour lui tenir chaud.

Mais la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos pour Sirius, trop habitué à faire des cauchemars à cause des Détraqueurs, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

'Sirius se trouvait à Godric Hollow, la grande maison des Potter, c'était noël et tous étaient heureux. Harry, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, ouvrait avec un vrai bonheur tous ses cadeaux. James et Lily se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude. Remus, dans un coin, était entrain de lire un livre qu'il venait de recevoir. Peter aussi était là et il aidait le petit Harry à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tout le monde semblait heureux, jusqu'à l'arrivée, par la cheminée, de Snape qui le regarda alors avec un sourire en coin.  
Tout à coup, tout devint noir, il se retourna vers Peter qui tuait, à l'aide de sortilèges impardonnables, Lily et James.

« Tu vois, tout ça c'est de ta faute Sirius, disait Peter en rigolant. Tu as tué tes meilleurs amis. »

Harry s'était mis à pleurer et Remus le regardait avec un regard qui lui retourna les entrailles. Il le regardait avec un regard blessé et accusateur.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, Sirius ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait pour mériter cela ?  
-Non Remus, ce n'est pas moi, attends… »

Remus avait disparut, il ne restait que Snape et Peter.

« Eh oui Sirius, tu as fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, rigolait bêtement Peter. Qui aurait pu croire que le fragile petit Peter pourrait être un serviteur du seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as tout détruit Sirius, tu as tué tes meilleurs amis et leur enfant.  
-Non, tu mens, je…  
-Arrête de te voiler la face Black, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, ricana froidement Snape. Tout est de ta faute. Au lieu de vous amuser sur moi, tu aurais dû comprendre que le traître était à côté de toi, celui en qui tu avais confiance t'a trahi. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi moi Black, je t'ai toujours détesté et aujourd'hui je jubile.  
-Non, tu…tu mens Snape…  
-Ah oui tu trouves… »'

Sirius sentait quelque chose qui le secouait et se retrouva face à deux émeraudes inquiètes.

« Ca va mieux ? Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? Des gens t'ont fait mal ? Tu sais, moi je te ferais jamais de mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ici. J'ai même trouvé un nom pour toi tu sais, je vais t'appeler : Sauveur. »

Sirius se réveillait petit à petit et écoutait le petit discours d'un enfant de sept ans qui semblait en savoir un peu trop sur les cauchemars. Le fait qu'il ait assimilé cela à des coups le perturbait.  
Lorsqu'il entendit le nom que le petit garçon lui avait donné, il avait envie de lui dire que s'il se trouvait dans cette situation là c'était entièrement de sa faute et qu'il était tout sauf un sauveur.

« Maintenant, on va encore dormir, parce que il fait encore tout noir dehors et que les magasins sont pas ouvert à cette heure là. Après si tu veux je pourrais te montrer les endroits que je connais, si y a pas de gens bizarres, d'accord Sauveur ? »

Sirius lui souffla au visage en signe d'accord et se rallongea à côté d'Harry afin de lui tenir chaud. La pauvre petite couverture qu'il possédait était bien maigre pour l'hiver qu'il avait passé, il se demandait même comment le gamin n'était pas tombé malade.  
Harry se rendormit sans problèmes, mais Sirius préféra rester éveillé, il ne voulait pas cauchemarder à nouveau.  
Le soleil était déjà bien haut lorsqu'Harry daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, il était comme son père, une marmotte, il voulait aussi savoir s'il possédait aussi la mauvaise humeur de James au réveil.  
Sirius lécha affectueusement le visage d'Harry qui se mit à rire et à serrer le chien très fort contre lui.

« Tu es le seul ami qui me reste tu sais, les autres ils sont tous partis, dit-il tristement. »

Sirius fit quelques cabrioles pour faire rire Harry et il fut récompensé par un vrai sourire. Avec la lumière, il vit combien Harry paraissait jeune, il ne faisait pas faire plus de cinq ans. Il était très pâle et tellement maigre que c'en était effrayant. Même lui après six ans à Azkaban n'était pas en si mauvais état. Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre et déclencha les rires d'Harry.

« Mon estomac, il fait toujours beaucoup de bruits, mais je n'ai rien pour acheter de la nourriture et voler devient dur parce que les gens ils ne se laissent plus approcher par moi. »

Sirius secoua la tête, comment avait-il pu survivre tout seul ? Cela resterait définitivement un grand mystère pour lui. Il fit mine de sortir mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry le suivait il le fit rentrer dans la maison.

« Tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. »

'''_Et voilà je résiste comment moi à ces petits yeux là hein ? Ne pleure pas bébé. Enfin non ce n'est plus un bébé et il ne peut pas m'entendre. En même temps je ne me vois pas me changer devant lui, il va prendre peur et ne voudra plus me parler. Comment lui faire comprendre…'''_

Sirius lui lécha doucement les joues et lui amena son gros livre de potion.

« D'accord je vais lire, tu reviendras hein ? Tu me laisses pas tout seul trop longtemps hein ? »

Sirius aboya joyeusement, ce qui amena un micro sourire sur les lèvres du petit, et partit en remuant joyeusement la queue.

« Bon, alors je n'ai plus qu'à relire mon livre. »

Sirius, de son côté, était retourné dans le quartier pour y repérer les endroits dans lesquels il pourrait piquer de la nourriture facilement pour nourrir Harry. Il le ferait seul jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne suffisamment de forces pour qu'il puisse sortir sans avoir le moindre vertige. Il repéra quatre commerces où il pouvait aisément voler de la nourriture. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attaquer toujours au même sinon il se ferait bien trop rapidement repérer.  
Il réussit à choper quatre saucisses ainsi qu'une belle grappe de raisin. Il ramena le tout dans la petite maison où il fut accueilli par un concert de cris de joie et de caresses.  
L'après midi fut très long pour Sirius qui réapprenait avec Harry les potions pour les débutants. Tout était décrit avec précision et les formules étaient très simples.

« Tu sais si j'avais pour de vrai tout ça, eh bien je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir faire des potions. Y en a une facile contre les petits vertiges et tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Non tu sais pas hein. Eh bien c'est la potion vertigunis, mais c'est marqué que celle là est pas très puissante. Tu sais c'est même marqué qu'on apprend des potions plus puissantes quand on va à l'école. Tu crois que j'irais à l'école moi ? Je crois que non. »

'''_Comme s'il n'allait pas aller à Poudlard, il est déjà plus puissant que tous les petits sorciers d'Angleterre je suis sûr. C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas pris à Poudlard. Je lui montrerai le chemin quand il aura onze ans…'''_

« De toute façon, j'ai pas d'argent et je sais que pour aller à l'école faut de l'argent. Tu sais il faut acheter un cartable, un stylo, un cahier. Oh je t'ai pas montré mon cahier. Attends regarde. »

Harry ramassa un sac bleu qui traînait par terre, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit cahier apparemment bien utilisé.

« Regarde tu vois comme je sais bien écrire ? Ted il était fier de moi, et Isabelle aussi, mais ils ne sont plus là maintenant. Dis…tu penses que mes parents seraient contents que j'arrive à écrire ? »

'''_Bien sûr qu'ils seraient content, ils seraient même particulièrement fier d'avoir un petit bonhomme comme toi pour fils. Moi en tout cas je suis fier de toi.'''_

Sirius lécha le visage d'Harry qui se mit à rire.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu es content hein ? Attends, je vais encore te lire une potion, tu veux laquelle ? Une drôle ou une utile ? »

'''_Pitié une drôle, pitié une drôle !'''_

« Une utile, parce que je les préfère, attends, dit-il en tournant les pages. Ah celle là je l'aime bien aussi. C'est une potion pour soigner les coupures, c'est marqué qu'il faut mettre une goutte sur une blessure et elle s'en va. Tu te rends compte, c'est magique. C'est la potion Secui. Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire Secui. Tu veux que je te lise la liste des ingrédients ? »

'''_Non pas ça, aie pitié d'un vieux clébard qui déteste les potions parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'homme qui sait les faire. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si Snape était le seul qui pouvait faire des potions. Mais c'est quand même l'emblème des potions, quoi !  
Emblème ? Snape est l'emblème des potions ? Eh bien, les Détraqueurs ont fini par me rendre vraiment fou. Enfin, il faut reconnaître que Snape, malgré tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, s'en sort bien mieux que moi…'''_

« Tu m'écoutes, dit Harry en caressant doucement la tête de son chien. Regarde, je peux te dire la potion et comment la faire sans regarder le livre, tu es prêt ? »

'''_Non on n'est jamais prêt pour la torture…'''_

« Alors d'abord il faut faire chauffer de l'eau, mais attention pas un feu trop fort, et faut pas remplir tout le chaudron hein, juste c'est marqué un quart. Et on ajoute tout de suite des graines de bambou, mais moi je sais pas où en trouver tu sais. Après on attend que la potion devienne légèrement verte et que l'eau bout légèrement. Tu sais moi je sais quand l'eau elle bout parce que avant, je faisais la cuisine donc moi je sais. Et une fois que ça bouille, eh bien il faut rajouter trois gouttes de salive de grenouille des Indes et trois plumes de je sais pas quoi. En fait je sais pas lire le mot qui est marqué dessus. Tu vois quand j'ai marqué à côté un point d'interrogation eh bien c'est que je sais pas comment ça se dit. C'est Isabelle qui m'a dit à quoi ça sert les points d'interrogations et même ceux d'exclamation, mais eux par contre je m'en souviens pas. Après il faut remuer trois fois. Tu vois trois, ça fait tous ces doigts là. »

'''_Tu sais aussi compter, toi ?'''_

« Je sais parce que Isabelle elle m'a appris à faire des additions et des soustractions. Ensuite pour la potion, il faut faire reposer dix minutes. Regarde dix ça fait tous ces doigts là. En fait ça fait tous mes doigts à moi. »

'''_Waouh, tu as dix doigts. C'est bien, bon il est l'heure d'aller chercher un peu de nourriture un peu plus consistante que ce qu'on a mangé ce midi.'''_

« Attends, parce que après les dix minutes, il faut mettre à feu très chaud on met une je ne sais pas quoi. J'arrive pas non plus à lire ce mot, c'est trop compliqué, mais c'est écrit que c'est un animal qui peut se régénérer complètement tout seul. Tu te rends comptes, nous on peut pas se régénérer tout seul, ils doivent être très intelligents comme animaux. »

'''_Ouais, ce sont des plathelminthes et comme animaux on n'a pas fait plus bête, enfin, je ne sais même pas si ses trucs ont un cerveau, je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que Remus a dû faire pour me mettre ce nom dans la tête. Je crois bien qu'il a dû l'écrire dans tous mes cours pour que je m'en souvienne. Résultat, après six ans à Azkaban je m'en souviens toujours, c'est désespérant.'''_

« Tu pars encore dehors ? Je peux venir avec toi cette fois ? »

Le chien fit rasseoir Harry et enfouit sa grosse tête dans son petit cou.

« Je peux toujours pas venir alors ? Tu reviens hein, tu me laisses pas tout seul ? »

Sirius lui fit une léchouille et partit en quête d'un repas chaud et consistant ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

Severus piétinait dans son enquête, le dossier de Ted ne contenait que très peu d'informations sur l'individu. Enfin, il avait quand même un nom maintenant, le bonhomme s'appelait Ted Anexi. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le nom pouvait bien provenir et le trouvait même assez ridicule, mais bon on ne choisit pas son nom, il en était la preuve vivante.  
Le dossier du directeur ne servait à rien, aucune adresse ne figurait sur le dossier, seule l'adresse du centre de survie y était inscrite. Comment allait-il pouvoir retrouver l'homme si ce dernier avait tout fait pour enlever toutes les pistes possibles ? Etait-il réellement Moldu ? Pour le coup, il en doutait, ou alors c'était un sacré pro. Il était rentré à Poudlard bredouille, fatigué et très énervé contre lui-même.

Bien sûr quand on cherche la tranquillité et la paix pour pouvoir réfléchir il y a toujours une tornade qui fait chavirer votre tranquillité et vous bouscule. Dans sa vie, Severus connaissait uniquement deux personnes capables de tout faire basculer autour de lui. Dumbledore, qui n'avait définitivement pas peur de lui ou de son regard noir glacial, et Remus Lupin qui, malgré les apparences, riait plutôt que de fuir devant lui. Et bien sûr c'était ce dernier qui avait fait irruption dans son appartement personnel en faisant les cents pas.

« Lupin, si tu n'arrêtes pas un instant de tourner en tout sens je jure que je te jette à coup de pieds dehors.  
-Tu imagines s'il le trouve avant nous ? Il a le flair d'un chien, si ça se trouve il l'a déjà trouvé, cela fait plus d'une semaine maintenant. Il l'a sûrement trouvé, imagine qu'on retrouve son petit corps mort dans une impasse infâme ?  
-Tu ne veux pas plutôt te saouler au lieu de venir ici ?  
-Tu sais que si je bois je ne me contrôlerai pas vraiment, je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, et puis je tiens mieux le Snape grincheux.  
-Je ne te permets pas, espèce vieux loup angoissé.  
-Mais comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi calme, ça m'énerve pour deux et j'angoisse pour deux.  
-N'implique pas ma personne dans tes crises d'angoisse. Si tu es angoissé, pas la peine de dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose.  
-Ça ne te fait rien alors que Black le retrouve avant nous ? Tu serais peut-être débarrassé de tous les Potter après tout, on l'aurait bien cherché n'est-ce pas ?  
-Le nombre de bêtises que tu peux raconter m'étonnera toujours. A chaque fois je pense atteindre le fond mais non, tu en rajoutes une couche. Décidément, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, vous, les Gryffondors.  
-Tu ne penses pas que Black fera de mal à Harry ?  
-Non Lupin, je ne pense pas, de même que je ne pense pas que ce dégénéré de Black ait pu tuer son meilleur ami de tous les temps : j'ai nommé, Potter. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment toi tu peux en être persuadé, Black ne jurait que par 'je-suis-le-centre-du-monde-Potter'. Potter par ci et Potter par là. C'était à vomir. On aurait même pu dire que ces deux là étaient bien plus que des amis.  
-Que…Remus comprit le sous-entendu de Snape et ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.  
-Enfin bref, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que Black cherche bébé Potter. Et connaissant son égoïsme légendaire, il voudra garder Harry pour lui et voudra l'élever comme le futur Gryffondor qu'il deviendra. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on récupère Harry avant que l'autre veuille fuir le pays avec le gamin. C'est pour ça que je dois chercher ce Moldu. Donc j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer seul.  
-Tu ne penses pas que Black ait pu tuer les Potter ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Rien, c'est juste très étonnant, voir même hallucinant quand on connaît la haine que tu éprouve pour Black et James.  
-Je sais juste me servir de mon cerveau, ce que vous Gryffondor ne faîtes pas vraiment. Ou peut-être que vous n'en avez pas ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses d'ailleurs.  
-Très bien, je m'en vais, je ne vais pas troubler ta paix intérieure plus longtemps. Saches juste que je connais beaucoup plus de choses que toi sur les Moldus et que je pourrais peut-être t'aider.  
-Non merci, l'aide d'un Gryffondor signifie un désastre à l'horizon alors on va éviter.  
-Très bien, sache que je sais qui peut trouver un Moldus quand on ne connaît presque rien sur lui. Au revoir Severus, à demain en cours de Duel alors.  
-… »

Remus sortit le plus doucement possible de l'appartement en souriant discrètement, il était peut-être un Gryffondor, mais il savait qu'il avait visé très juste avec ses dernières paroles.

« D'accord Lupin, dis moi qui pourrait retrouver un Moldu avec pour seule information son nom.  
-Les Aurors Moldus possèdent ce qu'on appelle des ordinateurs et je sais que dedans on trouve la personne qu'on recherche. Enfin, si elle a un casier judiciaire, bien sûr. Mais sinon on peut…  
-Un casier judiciaire ?  
-Si ton Moldu a déjà été arrêté ou déjà emprisonné, ou juste une contravention, il est alors répertorié dans l'ordinateur.  
-Et on peut y accéder comment à leur ordinateur ?  
-Il faut aller dans un commissariat et chercher.  
-Tu sais comment faire marcher cet engin ?  
-Un ordinateur ? J'ai eu juste quelques notions grâce au laboratoire où j'ai travaillé, j'avais accès à…  
-Je t'ai juste posé une question, pas la peine de me répondre en me pondant un roman. Et comment on fait pour utiliser ces machines ? On peut y aller et juste chercher ?  
-Oui, on dit juste qu'on est à la recherche d'un ami.  
-Très bien, alors on y va dès demain après les cours. »

Remus sut que la conversation était terminée, il sortit alors de l'appartement et laissa Snape réfléchir seul.

'''_Et dire que la réponse à mes questions étaient là juste sous mon nez en la personne de Lupin. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait vomir. Il aurait pu me le dire avant quand même, il savait qu'on était à la recherche d'Harry et de son gardien. D'accord, il ne savait pas pour Ted, mais je n'allais pas partager toutes mes découvertes à tout le monde quand même. Ils poseraient trop de question. J'imagine d'ici la tête de la directrice des lions si elle savait que j'ai utilisé du Véritasérum sur un Moldu.'''_

Le lendemain dès la sortie des cours, Severus s'habilla en Moldu et dut attendre Lupin pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Les Gryffondors étaient pire que des filles quand il s'agissait de se préparer.

« Tu m'attendais ? Demanda Remus en cachant mal son sourire.  
-Oui, et j'ai bien failli partir sans toi, tu es pire qu'une fille.  
-Allez sois pas grognon, je me suis fait beau pour toi, voyons…  
-Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'es définitivement pas mon style, et dépêche toi au lieu de perdre du temps pour rien. »

Ils filèrent directement vers Pré au Lard, d'où ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans une vieille ruelle.

« Tu sais où on est ? Demanda doucement Remus.  
-Bien sûr que je sais, sinon je n'aurais pas transplanné ici.  
-On est où alors ?  
-A côté des Aurors Moldus, le bâtiment en face, c'est ici qu'ils se regroupent tous.  
-Oui, ça s'appelle un commissariat. Il va falloir que tu apprennes les vrais termes sinon tu vas passer pour un excentrique.  
-Très bien, si tu en connais autant, alors je t'en prie passe devant.  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi voyons, dit Remus le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le commissariat et allèrent directement à l'accueil. Enfin, Severus suivit Remus qui se dirigeait à l'accueil serait plus vrai.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Eh bien je recherche un ami qui semble avoir disparut de la circulation.  
-Depuis combien de jour a-t-il disparu ?  
-Eh bien nous sommes de vieux amis et on s'est perdu de vue et…  
-On n'a pas que ça à faire monsieur, si vous cherchez un ami alors vous engagez un détective privé, ici ce sont les disparitions que nous prenons en charge. On n'est pas une sorte d'agence qui fournit des renseignements sur les gens.  
-Mais cela fait vraiment longtemps qu'on a plus entendu parler de lui et…  
-Eh bien au risque de me répéter, engagez un détective privé. »

Remus, un peu déçu, s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Severus le retint par le bras.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes aux moindres petites difficultés ?  
-Mais on n'a qu'à aller voir un détective privé.  
-Ecoute on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors on se rend invisible, on va dans un bureau vide avec un ordinateur et on cherche.  
-Mais c'est interdit.  
-Tu ne vas pas faire ta prude quand il s'agit de braver des interdits. Les années t'auraient assagi ?  
-Mais, enfin non mais…  
-Bien alors on suit mon plan.  
-Et comment on se rend invisible, tu connais un sort toi ?  
-Non, mais je ne suis pas un maître des potions pour rien. J'ai raison, les Gryffondors ne savent pas se servir de leur tête. »

Severus sortit un petit sac où plusieurs fioles s'entrechoquaient.

« Tiens, tu prends juste quelques gouttes histoire de m'en laisser et on y va. »

Ils se cachèrent dans les toilettes, prirent la potion et filèrent dans les couloirs du commissariat. Remus, un peu moins adroit que Severus, bouscula une ou deux personnes qui regardèrent bizarrement le vide puis repartirent comme si de rien n'était.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un bureau vide, Severus ferma doucement la porte et la ferma en plus avec un sort. Remus, quant à lui, baissa les stores et fonça sur le seul ordinateur allumé.

« Il faut un mot de passe !  
-Eh bien trouve le, lança Snape agacé.  
-Facile à dire, mais c'est très compliqué la technologie Moldue.  
-Lance un sort, je ne sais pas moi.  
-Pas bête, on peut toujours essayer. »

Remus lança plusieurs sortilèges qui échouèrent, puis au moment où ils allaient abandonner, le dernier sortilège marcha.

« D'accord, tu peux me dire le nom du Moldu que tu recherche ?  
-Ted Anexi.  
-D'accord. Eh bien pas facile à vivre ton Moldus, il a été condamné deux fois et même…  
-Je m'en fiche pas mal, tu as une adresse, quelque chose n'importe quoi où on pourrait le trouver.  
-J'ai une adresse effectivement, apparemment c'est là où habitaient ses parents.  
-Allez Lupin, ne te fais pas prier donne moi l'adresse.  
-Attend je suis en train de l'imprimer, j'adore les nouvelles technologies Moldues, tu sais.  
-Comment ça imprimer ? C'est quoi imprimer ?  
-Regarde, ça sort tout seul de cette machine là et tadam, voilà ton adresse. »

Severus regarda le bout de papier sortir d'un des appareils suspects et remarqua qu'il y avait bien une adresse inscrite dessus.

« C'est vraiment tout nouveau, je suis même étonné qu'un tel établissement ait une imprimante.  
-On ne va pas moisir ici, il est temps qu'on s'en aille. »

A ce moment là, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte, la potion ne faisant plus d'effet depuis déjà un certain moment, Severus et Remus étaient bloqués tous les deux dans le bureau.

« Très bien, au moment où j'enlève le sortilège sur la porte, on transplane, d'accord ?  
-D'accord, dit Remus pas très à l'aise. Attends, il faut que je ferme le dossier qu'on a ouvert.  
-Dépêche-toi, ils commencent à s'énerver contre la porte.  
-C'est bon, c'est fait, tu peux y aller. »

Severus enleva le sort au moment où il transplanna, Remus faisant de même de son côté. Les policiers se trouvèrent bien bêtes, apparemment il n'y avait personne dans le bureau alors qu'il était fermé.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans Pré au lard.

« Alors, on y va à cette adresse, s'exclama Remus enthousiaste.  
-Rectification Lupin, je vais voir à cette adresse et toi tu rentres gentiment à Poudlard.  
-Quoi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider à trouver cette adresse ?  
-Oui, écoute, je préfère faire mes enquêtes seul d'accord, si je trouve quelque chose, tu seras le premier au courant ça te va ?  
-Bon d'accord, soupira Remus mécontent. »

Remus partit furieux en direction de Poudlard, il allait guetter le retour de Severus et lui ferait avouer tout ce qu'il aurait découvert, foi de Lupin.  
Severus regarda le loup garou s'éloigner, le seul argument qu'il avait pour faire partir Lupin avait été de lui faire partager ses découvertes, même s'il détestait partager quoi que ce soit avec n'importe qui. Il préférait travailler seul, ce n'était pas nouveau tout de même, c'était un espion après tout.  
Il transplanna directement dans un petit patelin près d'une ville d'Angleterre nommé 'Reading'.

Il découvrit le petit village où tous le regardaient comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il ne devait pas souvent y avoir de nouveaux ici et du coup, il était l'attraction du jour. Il continua son chemin et tomba enfin devant l'adresse indiquée sur le papier.  
Bien sûr, avec sa chance légendaire, la maison semblait en ruine et abandonnée. Il en fit vite le tour et ne trouva bien sûr aucune âme qui vive. Il devait donc se renseigner auprès des habitants.

« Vous cherchez quoi Monsieur ? L'apostropha un voisin.  
-Je cherchais la famille Anexi, vous savez où je peux les trouver ?  
-Eh bien oui, les deux parents vous les trouverez au cimetière, quant à leur fils, sûrement en prison ou ailleurs.  
-Ted ?  
-Ouais, Ted. Ce n'était pas un mauvais gars vous savez, mais la ville pourrit bien des personnes. Il s'est fait arrêté ici même. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir vous savez. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de poulet, rien que pour lui. Il a dû faire un sacré coup pour s'attirer autant de poulets aux fesses.  
-Poulets ? Demanda Severus qui semblait complètement perdu.  
-Oui, des poulets, des policiers quoi.  
-Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?  
-Je ne sais plus, il y a un mois peut-être.  
-Merci, dit Severus en repartant vers les ruines. »

Le voisin le regarda bizarrement et décida de rentrer chez lui. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Severus transplanna et alla directement chez lui. Il était déjà bien tard pour se présenter à un commissariat et demander à voir quelqu'un qui s'était fait arrêté un mois plus tôt.  
Bien sûr, Remus l'attendait juste devant ses appartements et demanda un résumé complet de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Rien, il n'y avait rien là bas Lupin, il s'est fait arrêter il y a un mois, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
-Bien sûr qu'il s'est fait arrêter, c'était marqué dans son dossier, je peux même te dire dans quelle prison il est enfermé si tu veux.  
-Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? S'énerva Snape.  
-Tu voulais absolument une adresse, je pensais que finalement tu ne recherchais pas exactement le personnage, je ne pouvais pas deviner.  
-Mais bien sûr que je le cherchais, on n'aurait perdu beaucoup moins de temps. Bon, il est à quelle prison ?  
-Il a été emprisonné à Pentonville, par contre je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte, mais je pense qu'en consultant quelqu'un au commissariat il pourra nous renseigner.  
-Très bien, alors allons visiter les prisons du monde Moldu.  
-Euh demain peut-être, je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'heure pour…  
-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne serais pas rentré si je pouvais aller voir au commissariat.  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Severus. »

Comme à son habitude, Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rentra enfin dans son appartement. Après, il prit une bonne douche qui le détendit lui faisant presque oublier tous ses problèmes. Puis il prit un livre de potion qu'il n'avait pas encore lu et alla s'installer dans son canapé face à la cheminée d'où s'échappait un bon petit feu.

Les cours du lendemain semblèrent s'éterniser plus que d'habitude pour Severus et lorsque vint le moment des cours de Duel, il laissa Remus gérer le cours seul afin qu'il ait une chance de pouvoir aller à la prison Pentonville.  
Il arriva au même commissariat de la veille et demanda l'adresse.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à cette prison ?  
-Je dois absolument voir quelqu'un, pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse ?  
-Comment savez-vous qu'il est enfermé là-bas.  
-Ecoutez-moi, ma patience à certaines limites et vous commencer à les frôler dangereusement.  
-Si vous n'avez pas une bonne excuse pour parler à un prisonnier, on ne vous laissera jamais le droit de le voir.  
-Je ne vous ai pas demandé ces informations, je vous demande l'adresse de Pentonville, il n'y a rien de compliqué là dedans, à moins que vous vouliez que je m'adresse directement à votre directeur ? Je pense qu'il sera ravi de l'esclandre que vous avez provoqué !  
-Très bien, vous avez de quoi noter ?  
-Non.  
-D'accord alors tenez, dit-il en lui donnant un papier.  
-Merci, déclara sèchement Severus. »

Le maître des potions s'éloigna rapidement de ce lieu qu'il commençait à détester et regarda l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée :

'_HMP Pentonville  
Caledonian Road  
London  
N7 8TT'_

Eh bien il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la bonne rue. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à bon port, il était devant un immense bâtiment blanc qui n'allait pas vraiment avec le reste de la rue. C'était même particulièrement moche. On aurait dit une excentricité de Dumbledore, ce blanc parfait, pire que dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
Il rentra à l'intérieur et demanda à voir Ted Anexi.

« Raison de votre visite ?  
-Je suis celui qui le défend et je dois voir absolument mon client.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un avocat lui, vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur la liste, de plus je voudrais voir votre carte d'identité et votre carte d'avocat. »

Severus fit un discret sortilège de confusion et lui montra deux cartes que le gardien prit. Il nota quelques informations et lui rendit les cartes qui n'étaient en réalité que deux fioles qu'il avait sur lui.

« Vous avez le droit à deux heures monsieur, Paul va vous amener au parloir individuel que vous avez demandé.  
-Merci, dit Severus en s'avançant et en franchissant la sécurité. »

Il fut emmené dans une petite pièce meublée uniquement d'une table et de deux chaises.  
Il s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles et attendit que les gardiens amènent le prisonnier.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme, plutôt bien bâti, avec d'incroyables yeux bleus entra et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Severus prit conscience qu'il semblait plutôt timide et impressionné par son regard.

« Vous êtes vraiment un avocat, pour moi ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air, dit Ted en reprenant peu à peu contenance. »

Severus continua de le regarder et lança discrètement un sortilège d'insonorisation, afin que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

« Pas tout à fait je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un et je sais que vous savez où il se cache.  
-De qui parlez vous dit Ted en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je parle d'Harry Potter.  
-Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.  
-Un petit garçon de sept ans tente de survivre tout seul dans les rues, il ne va plus au centre de survie comme vous l'appelez et Morgane ne l'a pas vu depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ! Je veux absolument retrouver ce petit garçon avant qu'il ne meure.  
-Pourquoi ne va-t-il plus au centre, quelle tête de mule, et il ne va pas non plus voir Isabelle ?  
-Non parce qu'elle a prévenue la police et qu'il ne veut plus retourner chez elle.  
-Vous avez drôlement bien fait votre enquête, je suis même étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas trouvé.  
-Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?  
-J'espère vous avez du temps à perdre, parce que c'est une histoire assez longue.  
-J'ai deux heures.  
-Je pense que ça va suffire, sourit Ted. Vous savez quand on grandit à la campagne, on ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'aller voir la capitale, la grande ville. Seulement j'y suis allé assez jeune et je me suis fait entraîner dans différentes magouilles. Quand j'ai voulu arrêter, mes soi-disant amis m'ont dénoncé et je me suis retrouvé pour la première fois en prison. J'ai tenu cinq ans, et j'ai été libéré pour bonne conduite. Quand je suis sorti, je n'ai pas trouvé de travail alors j'ai un peu erré dans les rues et j'ai trouvé le centre de survie. Ils sont drôlement gentils là bas vous savez, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Morgane et puis un jour j'ai trouvé le petit mort de froid dans la rue. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort, mais non il a ouvert les yeux et semblait complètement perdu. Il a des yeux magnifiques vous savez, je me suis senti vraiment fondre face à cette petite bouille.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais s'il a les mêmes émeraudes que sa mère alors je comprends de quoi vous parlez.  
-Vous avez connu ses parents ? Il ne m'a parlé que de son oncle et des monstruosités qu'il lui a fait subir.  
-Je ne compte pas le renvoyer dans sa famille, elle ne le mérite pas et sera puni pour tout ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire subir.  
-Bref, quand je l'ai vu se laisser mourir à petit feu, j'ai eu peur pour lui, alors je l'ai accompagné au centre de survie et je ne l'ai plus quitté. Après ça, il m'a emmené vivre dans sa petite maison, une vieille maison abandonnée qu'il a trouvée par hasard. Du coup j'ai cherché plus activement du travail et je suis tombé sur cette usine d'assemblage. Au début tout allait bien, j'avais une paye, je pouvais offrir à Harry de quoi manger et nous étions heureux. Il a trouvé Isabelle qui a décidé de lui enseigner la lecture et l'écriture. Il adore lire vous savez, alors je lui ai acheté un livre sur Merlin. Il est drôle ce gamin, il est persuadé dur comme fer qu'il est un vrai magicien. Le plus bizarre, c'est que je pense que je le crois, enfin il fait des choses bizarres sans s'en rendre compte. Puis tout a basculé le jour où le patron de ma boîte a commencé à me demander des petits jobs en plus. J'ai refusé bien sûr, c'était malhonnête et j'avais déjà fait assez de prison. Au début il ne me disait rien mais continuait à me proposer du travail en plus. Puis une fois je l'ai menacé de le dénoncer à la police. Bien sûr tout s'est retourné contre moi, j'ai été accusé de récidive et de vol d'argent. Le directeur s'est bien débrouillé, il m'a collé la police au derrière. Au début les éviter était facile puis ils ont finis par connaître les coins où je me cachais.  
J'ai laissé tout l'argent que j'avais à Harry pour qu'il puisse manger, et je suis parti dans la maison de mon enfance. Je me suis fait dénoncer, et me voici aujourd'hui en prison alors que je n'ai rien fait.  
-Combien de temps devez-vous rester ici ?  
-Je ne sais pas, la peine maximale est de deux ans, mais je pourrais peut-être sortir avant. Si je vous donne l'adresse pour Harry, promettez-moi une chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-Prenez soin de lui, c'est vraiment un petit garçon exceptionnel vous savez, il mérite une famille qui l'aime et vous semblez attaché au gamin.  
-Je vous promets qu'il sera très bien traité, avec tout l'amour qu'un petit garçon de son âge devrait avoir.  
-J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, il ne fait pas son âge. Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais reçu l'argent que je lui envoyais.  
-Vous lui avez envoyé de l'argent ?  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure de faim, dans chaque endroit où je me suis caché, j'ai tenté de travailler au jour le jour pour de petits boulots et je faisais envoyer l'argent par des messagers mais je suppose qu'il n'a jamais reçu le moindre argent. J'aurais dû le dire à la police mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive simplement dans un orphelinat ou pire, qu'on le renvoie dans sa famille, je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire où Harry se trouve !  
-Il a trouvé une petite maison abandonnée derrière la grande gare de Waterloo, dans le petit quartier juste à côté des voies. La maison se trouve dans une impasse, la grille est entouré de mauvaises herbes sur le côté il y a un trou dans le grillage c'est par là qu'on rentre.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'adresse exacte ?  
-Non je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de regarder le nom de la rue. Mais je sais que c'était dans le quartier de Sidford Place. C'est vraiment une petite impasse, il faut la voir, et la maison est tout au fond.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
-Non, c'est vous que je dois remercier, merci de prendre soin d'Harry »

Severus inclina doucement la tête, puis leva le sort au moment où deux gardiens entraient à nouveau.

« C'est bon, les deux heures sont écoulées, on ramène le prisonnier dans sa cellule.  
-Nous avions fini. Nous nous reverrons Ted, soyez-en assuré !  
-J'espère vous revoir avec le petit.  
-J'espère aussi, murmura Severus pour lui-même. »

Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la prison, le soleil se couchait, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Malgré son envie très pressante de retrouver Harry, il décida d'attendre le lendemain. Il touchait au but, demain il aurait retrouvé enfin celui que tous cherchaient.  
Il décida donc de rentrer à Poudlard où l'attendait un Remus encore plus stressé que d'habitude.

« Severus c'est affreux, je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne nous l'a dit mais…  
-Lupin, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque devant mes appartements, ça ferait mauvais genre.  
-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, ils nous l'ont caché, même la presse ne le sait pas. D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi elle ne le sait pas. Il faut absolument que je te le dise mais pas ici. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois de suite.  
-Non ! J'aurais tout de même réussit à te faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête. Je m'épate moi-même !  
-Très drôle dit Remus en entrant dans les appartements de Severus. »

Ce dernier ferma la marche, mit en place différents boucliers ainsi qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Alors Remus qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?  
-Harry a été aperçu et tu ne devineras jamais où !  
-Eh bien si je ne devinerais jamais, dis le moi.  
-Au chaudron baveur, tu peux le croire toi ?  
-Et ils l'ont attrapé ?  
-Non, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réaliser je crois, mais il a été aperçu avec un gros chien noir.  
-Les imbéciles, ils avaient un enfant de sept ans que tout le monde recherche sous leurs yeux et ils n'ont pas réalisé ?  
-Enfin, ça veut dire qu'il est toujours bien vivant et apparemment assez bien mais un peu pâle à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'était il y a une semaine, pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas dit avant ?  
-Alors Black l'a trouvé avant nous, il l'a trouvé en deux semaines alors qu'on le cherche depuis sept mois, pathétique…  
-Je crois que tu avais peut-être raison, il ne lui a pas fait encore de mal.  
-Il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne décide de partir avec le gamin loin de Londres. »

Remus plongea dans ses réflexions tandis que Severus se disait qu'il fallait qu'il agisse dès demain matin, il n'avait pas cours, il en profiterait. Avec un peu de chance il allait retrouver Harry et Black avant midi.

« Lupin, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir la tranquillité qui m'est dû après une journée chargée, je te prierais donc de sortir de mon appartement et d'aller dormir.  
-Qu'as-tu trouvé aujourd'hui ?  
-Va dormir, je te dirais demain, enfin peut-être…  
-Bonne nuit Severus, dit Remus un tantinet plus tranquille et moins angoissé qu'auparavant. »

Remus n'attendit même pas la réponse de Severus, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Après tout c'était de Snape dont on parlait…

* * *

Lorsque Sirius revint deux heures plus tard, Harry était entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes, il avait fermé son livre et était en boule sur son matelas.  
Sirius gémit pour prévenir Harry qu'il était finalement revenu, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi long, mais il avait trouvé vraiment de quoi faire un bon repas pour Harry.  
Il avait volé le sac d'une jeune femme qui venait à peine de sortir d'un traiteur chinois, il s'était fait un peu poursuivre, mais elle avait bien vite abandonné. De toute manière vu la façon dont elle était habillé et vu la voiture dans laquelle elle avait juste eu le temps de poser son sac, un repas à racheter devait être largement dans ses moyens.

« Tu es finalement revenu, dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sanglot. Je suis bête à pleurer tout le temps hein ! Tu sais je n'avais jamais le droit de pleurer chez mon oncle, il était très méchant. »

Tout en parlant Harry s'était accroché désespérément au cou du chien et étouffait ses sanglots sur le chien.

'''_Il serait franchement temps que tu te laves ou que tu prennes un bain toi, je vais défaillir à cause de mon flair…'''_

Sirius tendit le sac à Harry qui le regarda d'une étrange façon.

« Tu as volé tout un sac, tu es pire que moi, s'exclama-t-il tout en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est quoi ? Je connais pas ça comme nourriture moi.»

Sirius renifla un peu et commença à manger un paquet contenant du riz, Harry quand à lui goûtait un peu de tout avec un sourire.

« C'est trop bon, dit-il en riant. Après je pourrais te relire une potion non ? »

'''_Mais il ne s'arrête jamais avec ses potions ? Il va me tuer au bout d'un jour !'''_

Lorsqu'ils eurent le ventre bien plein, Sirius trouvait déjà qu'Harry avait une bien meilleure mine, encore trois quatre jour ainsi et il n'aurait sûrement plus de vertiges.

'''_Le problème, c'est que si les vertiges persistent ou qu'il ne se sent pas bien, il faudra absolument que je l'amène à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et je ne le reverrais sûrement plus du tout après ça. Je ne veux plus retourner en prison, pas quand on a rencontré ces deux merveilleuses émeraudes.'''_

Le lendemain se passa un peu de la même manière, Harry reprenait un peu plus de force et semblait bien mieux tenir sur ces deux jambes. Il restait éveillé plus longtemps et ses traits étaient un peu moins tirés. Sirius était fier de lui.  
Finalement, au bout de quatre jours Sirius voulut bien qu'Harry sorte avec lui pour prendre un peu l'air, il semblait si heureux que Sirius ne fit pas assez attention à leur entourage. Sans s'en rendre compte, deux policiers avaient repérés le petit garçon.

« Eh regarde là, le gosse avec le chien ! Tu crois que c'est lui qui a disparu ? Il ressemble un peu à la description non ?  
-Peut-être, on va aller voir. »

Dès qu'Harry vit les deux policiers, il s'enfuit en courant dans l'autre direction.

« Je crois que tu as raison, rattrapons le môme. »

Dès qu'Harry se mit à courir, Sirius tourna la tête pour voir les deux policiers qui se mettaient à les poursuivre.

'''_Idiot, triple idiot, mieux vaut qu'il tombe entre les mains des sorciers que des Moldus, ils vont le remettre chez son oncle.'''_

Harry connaissait très bien Londres et il savait qu'il existait un endroit près d'ici que certaines personnes ne semblaient pas voir, et il n'était qu'à deux rues de cet endroit.  
Sirius courait derrière Harry lui faisant confiance, il connaissait Londres bien mieux que lui. Il commença à sérieusement paniquer lorsqu'il vit l'enseigne du chaudron baveur. Harry, quant à lui, était vraiment content de voir l'enseigne. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit la porte, entra en trombe et laissa son chien entrer avant de fermer brusquement la porte.

Sirius ne se sentait pas bien du tout, heureusement il n'y avait que trois ou quatre personnes attablées dans le chaudron baveur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit, tu es perdu ? Demanda le barman.  
-Je, je, non. »

A ce moment il vit passer les deux policiers qui couraient dans la rue sans prêter attention au bar.

« Des ennuis avec les Aurors Moldus alors ?  
-Aurors ? Moldus ? »

Sirius tentait de faire sortir d'Harry d'ici, il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser partir Harry de sa vie, il l'aimait déjà beaucoup trop pour cela.

« Bah oui, des Aurors Moldus, tu viens d'où toi ? Peut-être de France ? Ou de Russie, tu n'as pas d'accent pourtant.  
-Je, je dois partir dit-il en s'essuyant le front. »

Lorsqu'il souleva un peu ses cheveux, Tom, le barman, remarqua tout de suite la cicatrice et s'exclama.

« Harry Potter. »

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds et fila aussi vite qu'il put du bar. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à leur petite maison.

« Comment, comment il a pu savoir mon nom ? Je, je veux plus sortir, dit-il en reniflant fortement. Ils vont me remettre chez mon oncle. »

Sirius avait envie que d'une seule chose, de se retransformer et de prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à l'enfant. Cela ne le ferait que paniquer et donnerait lieu à une manifestation de magie. Plusieurs fois Harry avait fait de la magie, et pas uniquement involontaire, il savait faire énormément de choses. Avec un petit entraînement, il deviendrait un très puissant sorcier, il n'en doutait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'enfant le regarde comme un monstre et qu'il s'enfuie. Pas quand il avait finalement réussi où tous avaient échoué.

Harry tint la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même et n'osa plus sortir de leur petite maison. Plus les jours passaient et plus il semblait pâle, Sirius le forçait à manger, mais le garçon refusait. Plusieurs fois il avait surpris l'enfant en plein tremblement. La situation commençait à lui échapper totalement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, la santé de l'enfant était bien plus importante que sa vie, aussi en fin de semaine il se décida à espionner Poudlard afin de les prévenir pour Harry.

Il constata alors une chose plutôt étrange, les professeurs disparaissaient à chaque fois que leur emplois du temps étaient finis, enfin pas tous. Il remarqua bien vite que tous les professeurs qui partaient de Poudlard allaient dans Londres et cherchaient apparemment Harry. Aucun n'avait de piste sérieuse, enfin tous non, il y avait Snape qui semblait bien plus décidé que les autres. Il devait être sur une piste sérieuse pour ne rentrer que si tard le soir. Il avait entendu une conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore à propos des recherches qu'effectuaient Severus. L'homme ne semblait vivre que pour retrouver Harry et cela lui fit rater un battement de coeur.

L'homme dont ils s'étaient moqués, le plus souvent et de façon honteuse, se battait le plus pour retrouver le fils de son ennemi. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Il mit deux longs jours pour se décider à prévenir Snape soit une semaine après l'incident du chaudron baveur. Premièrement, il ne le trouvait pas et deuxièmement il savait que Dumbledore était au courant pour son animagi, donc Snape l'était forcément. Qu'est ce que Snape lui dirait dès qu'il l'apercevrait ? Lui enverra-t-il un Avada entre les deux yeux ? Mais Harry était faible et il avait de la fièvre, il ne pouvait plus hésiter.

Il sortit de la maison et partit en direction de la gare d'où il pourrait transplanner tranquillement, dans un coin sombre. Il aurait pu le faire dans la maison, mais il ne voulait pas faire paniquer Harry. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Les yeux argent tombèrent dans les yeux noirs de Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus avait toujours été un lève-tôt, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais ce matin là il se leva particulièrement tôt et trouva uniquement Dumbledore dans la grande salle.

« Vous êtes bien matinal mon ami ce matin.  
-J'espère partir tôt à Londres ce matin.  
-Vous devriez penser aussi à vous reposer. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre votre propre santé en jeu Severus.  
-J'espère le trouver aujourd'hui Dumbledore, après peut-être que je me reposerais. Pourquoi nous avoir caché une telle information ?  
-Cela ne vous aurait…  
-Ne me sortez pas que cela aurait affecté ma santé, je vous en prie. Utilisez cette excuse sur Lupin mais pas sur moi.  
-Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus ?  
-Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas attrapé, il était sous leurs yeux.  
-Un petit garçon débarque et repart, c'est déjà bien qu'ils aient pu l'identifier.  
-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de petit garçon disparu qui puisse entrer dans un lieu magique.  
-Mais tous n'ont pas votre esprit Severus.  
-Je déteste quand vous faîtes dans le sarcastique, sur ce, bon appétit.  
-Vous avez déjà fini ?  
-J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.  
-Bonne chance. »

Severus sortit, alla s'habiller et emporta avec lui une grande cape, qui pourrait passer pour un long manteau chez les Moldus. Après tout il ne savait pas dans quel état il retrouverait le garçon, apparemment bien selon ceux qui l'avait vu dans le chaudron baveur une semaine auparavant.

Il transplanna directement dans un des quartiers de Londres qu'il connaissait et partit à la recherche du quartier de Sidford Place. Il le trouva facilement et effectivement ils étaient très près des voies.  
Mais il avait beau tourner dans tous les sens, il ne trouva pas la moindre petite impasse, elle devait être très bien cachée ! Il se décida à demander discrètement à plusieurs personnes s'ils n'y avaient pas eu d'évènements étranges par ici.

« Non pas vraiment, à part ce sale cabot qui n'arrête pas de roder autour de mon épicerie. J'ai prévenu la fourrière mais ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus. Pourtant un chien ça n'est pas bien intelligent. J'ai entendu dire qu'il piquait aussi chez les autres marchands, comme quoi il est sans gêne ce maudit chien.  
-Rien d'autre ? Il n'y a pas de petit garçon avec lui ?  
-Non, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas, mais non pas de petit garçon. »

Après avoir demandé à plusieurs épicerie le récit était toujours le même. Black était souvent par ici, il savait qu'il devait être dans le bon quartier. Mais cette maudite impasse restait invisible à ses yeux.

Il était prêt à rentrer à Poudlard lorsque son regard croisa deux billes d'argents…

**A suivre…**


	12. Chapitre 11: Hors de la rue

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà extrêmement en retard et j'en suis la première navrée ! Je n'ai pas encore répondue aux reviews et je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire vu que je commence directement à écrire le prochain chapitre afin que vous n'ayez pas autant d'attente. Pour ceux qui doute, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.  
Encore désolée.

Chapitre 11 : Hors de la rue

_Il était prêt à rentrer à Poudlard lorsque son regard croisa deux billes d'argent…_

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui se tenait un chien, plus grand que la moyenne, d'un noir profond et d'une maigreur à faire pitié. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature d'avoir pitié de quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence, de quelqu'un.  
Il fixa le chien du regard et ne bougea pas. Il le jugeait. En regardant fixement le chien, on sentait que ce n'était pas un chien normal. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence, ou plutôt de bêtise si on demandait à Snape.

Sirius de son côté observait Snape. Allait-il alerter les autres sorciers ou attendrait-il ? Serait-il curieux ou au contraire trop heureux de l'attraper ? Tant qu'ils étaient dans une rue piétonne, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Snape n'oserait jamais sortir sa baguette devant autant de Moldus, mais si Sirius décidait de l'emmener auprès d'Harry n'allait-il pas le stopper avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre ?  
Snape n'ayant fait aucun mouvement, Sirius décida de faire le premier pas et partit doucement en direction de la 'maison' de l'enfant. Après avoir passé quelques croisements de rues il se retourna pour voir si Snape le suivait.

Lorsque Severus vit le chien partir doucement il s'était dit que Black tentait de s'échapper discrètement sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il constata bien vite que là où le chien aurait pu se mettre à courir pour le semer, ce dernier n'en fit rien. Intrigué, il continua de le suivre et s'aperçut que le chien regardait s'il arrivait à suivre.

'''_Alors Black, où me promènes-tu ? Piège ou vers Harry ?'''_

Sa main n'était pas très loin de sa baguette et il avait en tête quelques sorts bien sympathiques à l'intention de sa Némésis. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une des rues que Severus avait déjà visitées. Il avait sillonné le quartier et n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Black cherchait dans cet endroit.  
Brusquement, le chien prit un ange à quatre-vingt dix degrés et se retrouva dans une petite ruelle qui avait échappé à sa vigilance. Il était même persuadé que cette rue n'existait pas. Mais il se trompait puisqu'elle était bel et bien là.

Plus on se rapprochait d'Harry, plus Sirius doutait de son geste. Certes, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Harry, mais lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Une fois Harry en sécurité, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, ce serait un ticket simple pour Azkaban, voir pire, pour un baiser. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir et il n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner là bas, mais il aimait Harry, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Encore moins après l'avoir retrouvé et l'avoir connu, même si cela n'avait été que très bref. Il arriva enfin près de la grille et se faufila dans le trou. Il regarda Snape passer au travers du grillage. Non il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il avait fait le bon choix, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Harry soit heureux et en sécurité, quitte à s'échapper d'Azkaban à nouveau si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Severus regarda la maison avec un froncement de sourcil. Comment cette maison pouvait-elle encore tenir debout ? Harry avait-il vraiment vécu ici pendant tout ce temps ? Comment faisait-il pendant l'hiver avec les trous béants qui ornaient la maison ? Il suivit le chien à l'intérieur et vit un petit paquet tremblant enroulé dans une sorte de couverture, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus près, il vit une petite chose toute tremblante qui délirait doucement. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles, même en l'écoutant attentivement Severus n'y comprenait rien. Il se retourna vers le chien qui semblait très inquiet.

« Black, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt ? Idiot. »

Pendant que Snape l'abreuvait de tous les noms d'oiseaux, Sirius ne bougea pas et se prit ce qu'il méritait dans la figure. Il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché. À attendre le dernier moment pour prévenir quelqu'un, il avait mis en danger Harry.

Severus prit presque tendrement le petit paquet et regarda le chien qui ne semblait pas aller très bien lui non plus.

« Accroche-toi je transplanne à Poudlard. »

Sirius prit un bout de la couverture dans sa gueule et sentit la sensation bien connue du transplannage. Une fois arrivé, il reconnu Pré au Lard. La ville n'avait pas tant changé que cela. La dernière fois qu'il y était passé, c'était pour espionner les enseignants de Poudlard, maintenant il la regardait avec un nouveau visage. Il tenta de se faire petit lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village. Personne ne sembla remarquer le maître des potions et son précieux fardeau. Une fois les grilles de Poudlard dépassées, Sirius prit le chemin de la forêt interdite.

Severus marchait le plus rapidement possible, sans toutefois trop secouer son précieux paquet. Comme à son habitude, les gens ne lui jetèrent aucun coup d'œil. Il passa les grilles et fonça directement vers l'infirmerie. Ce fut uniquement une fois devant les portes de l'antre de Pomfresh qu'il s'aperçut que Black n'était plus avec lui. Depuis quand n'était-il plus dernière lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que vous m'amenez là ?  
-Un enfant Pomfresh, il est tremblant de fièvre et bien trop léger pour son âge. »

Severus installa l'enfant sur un lit et ouvrit doucement la couverture. Pomfresh commença à l'examiner lorsqu'elle remarqua la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant.

« Mais, mais c'est, c'est…  
-Oui, c'est lui Pomfresh, dites-moi tout sur son état.  
-Eh bien, à part une malnutrition évidente et surtout de longue durée ainsi qu'une fièvre carabinée, il semble bien aller. Je vais lui administrer plusieurs potions, mais je crains que sa croissance ait été altérée et qu'il n'atteindra jamais la taille qu'il aurait dû avoir. Être plus petit n'a jamais tué quelqu'un de toute manière.  
-Prenez soin de lui, je dois aller prévenir le directeur.  
-Pas la peine Severus, je suis là, comment va-t-il ?  
-Il ira mieux d'ici quelques semaines en ce qui concerne sa fièvre et son hygiène, par contre il est fort à parier qu'il aura peur de nous. Il ne connaît aucun d'entre nous.  
-Attendons déjà qu'il aille mieux, et après on essayera de gagner sa confiance.  
-Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que cela Dumbledore, répliqua Severus, cet enfant s'est débrouillé seul pendant un an et neuf mois, il sera méfiant, et si on connaît le père, on sait comment sera le fils.  
-Vous ne le connaissiez pas du tout Severus, s'exclama Pomfresh.  
-Si vous le dîtes. »

Severus partit en direction de ses cachots et alla prendre le paquet de copies qu'il devait absolument corriger et remonta dans l'infirmerie. Entre temps, Dumbledore était déjà repartit et Pomfresh s'occupait d'Harry. Elle l'avait déjà déshabillé et lui enfilait une de ces horribles blouses qu'elle donnait à ses patients lorsqu'ils dormaient à l'infirmerie.

« Que faîtes-vous là Severus ?  
-Je vais veiller sur lui, répondit-il d'une voix polaire.  
-Il a besoin de repos et aucune visite n'est…  
-J'ai trouvé ce garçon et je compte bien veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, je reste là, de plus je ne le dérangerais pas vu qu'il dort déjà.  
-Je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'il dorme. Il ne se réveillera que lorsque son organisme aura récupéré, cela prendra sûrement des heures voir des journées.  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, je resterais là des heures voir des journées. »

Pomfresh ne comprenait pas le comportement de Severus Snape. Jamais il n'avait aimé les enfants, mais celui-ci semblait faire exception. Pourtant, c'est cet enfant en particulier qui devrait attirer sa haine, mais manifestement, elle s'était trompée.

Severus était complètement abasourdi par les bêtises que certains étudiants pouvaient marquer sur leurs copies. On pouvait à la rigueur comprendre les premières années, mais les copies des septièmes années étaient encore catastrophiques. Il ratura une copie et mis un beau P rouge dessus. Au moment de passer aux copies des deuxièmes années, il entendit un bruit venant de la porte de l'infirmerie. En regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures sur ses copies sans s'en rendre compte. Il était dix heures passés et il n'avait ni déjeuné, ni dîné.  
En se rapprochant de la porte, il sortit sa baguette par habitude tout en se disant que ce n'était qu'un élève qui s'était sûrement battu quelque part. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un grand chien noir entrer et se diriger directement vers le lit d'Harry. Etonné du culot de Black d'arriver ici, il alla se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et regarda le chien.

Sirius avait été inquiet toute la journée, se trouver une cachette dans la forêt interdite était bien difficile, connaissant toutes les étranges créatures qui y vivaient. Il avait songé à retourner dans la cabane hurlante, mais ce serait bien trop évident comme cachette. Lorsque la lumière du jour avait commencé à baisser, son impatience avait grandi. Il avait hâte de s'infiltrer discrètement dans le château et d'aller directement à l'infirmerie.  
Il sortit de sa cachette uniquement lorsque la nuit fut bien noire, il rentra sans grandes difficultés dans le château et éviter les gens avait été l'un de ses passe-temps favoris lorsqu'il était encore un élève.  
Il avait été très étonné de constater que Snape surveillait Harry alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, de plus ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout vouloir bouger.

« Il est faible à cause de la longue durée de sa malnutrition, la fièvre devrait tomber rapidement, mais son corps mettra plus de temps à se remettre. L'infirmière dit qu'il aura un retard de croissance à cause du régime alimentaire qu'il a eut toute sa vie. »

Sirius regarda bizarrement Snape. Venait-il de lui dire l'état d'Harry ? C'était un geste plutôt…sympathique. Mais associer Snape et sympathique ne collait pas vraiment dans la tête de Sirius. Pourtant, il avait eu besoin de ces informations, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu.  
Il monta sur le lit du garçon et se coucha à ses pieds. Il savait que Snape ne dirait rien, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais il savait seulement que ce dernier ne dirait rien. Il n'arriva pas à s'endormir et lorsque la lumière commença à se montrer, il fila rapidement rejoindre sa cachette.

Severus n'avait pas non plus dormi, bien qu'il sache que Black ne ferait aucun mal à Harry, il voulait être éveillé au cas où le garçon se réveillerait lui aussi. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le chien fila en quatrième vitesse et quelques minutes plus tard Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie.

« Comment va notre grand malade aujourd'hui ?  
-Il ne s'est pas réveillé.  
-S'il s'était réveillé je l'aurais su, me prenez-vous pour une mauvaise infirmière ? Je sais encore poser des sorts d'alerte au cas où la personne se réveille ou si au contraire son état s'aggrave. Allez vous reposer Severus, vous semblez ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.  
-Je préfère rester ici.  
-Et lors de vos cours, ou lors des repas, vous comptez aussi rester là ?  
-Lors de mes cours non, mais les repas, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de les prendre ici.  
-C'est une infirmerie et non un réfectoire, vous irez prendre vos repas dans la grande salle ou je vous interdis complètement l'accès ici. »

Contraint et forcé d'abdiquer, Severus accepta le marché de Pomfresh à regret. Il eut la satisfaction de pouvoir rester à l'infirmerie toutes les nuits.  
Les repas dans la grande salle était d'un ennui et d'un bruyant incomparable. On aurait pu penser que Severus s'y habituerait depuis le temps qu'il y mangeait, mais non, rien n'y faisait, cela l'ennuyait toujours autant.

Remus était passé voir Harry dès qu'il avait su que ce dernier avait été retrouvé. Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, Harry semblait encore plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et surtout beaucoup plus fiévreux. Le voir ainsi lui avait fait mal, il savait que Severus veillerait sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Severus était autant attaché à Harry, mais il en était très content ! Ayant des cours à donner, Remus était reparti rapidement de l'infirmerie mais il y passait le plus souvent possible. Seul Severus avait obtenu l'autorisation par Pomfresh d'y rester toute la nuit.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda discrètement Remus à Severus.  
-Aucune amélioration, tu comptes me le demander toutes les cinq minutes ?  
-Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs. Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?  
-J'ai juste eu une aide venant de Ted et voilà.  
-Tu pourrais développer.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que cela se sache dans la gazette dès demain.  
-Je vois que cela n'a pas changé ton caractère.  
-Comme si j'allais changer de caractère. Le seul moment où cela pourrait se passer c'est dans tes rêves Lupin. Maintenant, j'aimerais finir de manger tranquillement.  
-Je trouve que tu faiblis en insulte, dit-il en souriant.  
-Enlève-moi ce sourire débile de ta figure, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de bêtises.  
-Tu finis par te répéter, ça en devient presque lassant. »

Severus ne répondit pas à la pique de Lupin et finit rapidement son dessert. Il prit tout d'abord le chemin des cuisines et prit une assiette pleine puis retourna vers l'infirmerie. Il prit soin de bien cacher l'assiette afin que personne ne lui pose de questions indiscrètes dessus.  
A la nuit tombée, le chien re-rentra dans l'infirmerie et alla se coucher au pied d'Harry, comme s'il veillait sur son sommeil. Severus sortit l'assiette et la posa au pied du lit. Sans rien dire il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et surveilla Harry.

Sirius ne savait comment interpréter le geste de son ennemi. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de nourriture normale ou l'avait-il empoisonné ? Il renifla plusieurs fois, mais ne fut toujours pas convaincu.

« Je n'ai pas empoisonné cette nourriture, j'ai juste pitié de toi Black. Mais si tu veux mourir de faim, pas de problème pour moi. J'ai la conscience tranquille et à bien y réfléchir, un monde sans toi ne peut être qu'un monde meilleur. »

Le chien lui lança un regard meurtrier mais commença à manger, ou plutôt à s'empiffrer.

« Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais eu de cours de bonne conduite mais là c'est vraiment dégoutant, tu me fais pitié Black. »

Sirius ne releva même pas à la tête à la pique de Snape, il préférait manger ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette. La bonne nourriture lui avait manqué. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'à Azkaban on mangeait bien, et même une fois dehors les repas n'étaient pas de bon petits plats chauds.  
Une fois terminé, il s'allongea à nouveau aux pieds d'Harry et attendit. Comme la nuit précédente, il partit dès que l'aube arriva.

Ce même manège dura une longue semaine, Severus tenait à peine debout et était de plus en plus fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry. Beaucoup de monde s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il se contentait de les envoyer voir ailleurs.  
Au bout d'une semaine, Harry montra des signes de réveil et ce fut en plein après midi qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa tête ne tournait plus et il se sentait en meilleure forme. Mais il commença à paniquer en constatant qu'il était dans un lieu complètement inconnu. Les murs étaient en pierre et tout était blanc. Il paniqua complètement lorsqu'il vit Pomfresh entrer dans cette grande salle.

« Oh Harry, tu es réveillé. Ne bouges, je dois d'abord regarder si tout va bien. »

Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il se passait un voile gris et opaque apparut entre l'infirmière et lui. Pomfresh tenta de passer ce voile mais en fût incapable. Elle alerta aussitôt Dumbledore qui arriva très rapidement.  
Harry le reconnut immédiatement, son physique était assez inoubliable, et cela lui rappela qu'il ne devait parler en aucun cas des Dursley. Il décida alors de ne pas parler du tout, avec un peu de chance, ces personnes ne le reverrait pas là bas et peut-être qu'elles seraient d'accord pour qu'il retourne dans sa cabane.

« Harry, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et tu te trouves à Poudlard, c'est une grande école où il y a pleins d'élèves. Tu te trouves à l'infirmerie. Voici l'infirmière, elle s'appelle Mme Pomfresh et elle souhaite t'examiner. Mais pour t'examiner il faut que tu enlèves ce voile Harry. »

Harry avait appris une chose dans la rue, les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Le vieux Bob en était une preuve formelle.

Flashback

Harry et Ted étaient à nouveau au centre de survie. La principale raison étant la douche hebdomadaire d'Harry, mais un bon repas ne pouvait pas faire de mal au petit. Ted n'avait pas gagné assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture à Harry, ils allaient devoir se contenter de bouts de viande dont on ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine et de riz un peu trop bouilli. Mais Harry aimait bien le centre de survie, toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait se montraient gentilles avec lui.  
Ce soir là, Harry vit un vieil homme, sûrement le plus vieux de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

« C'est qui ? Demanda doucement Harry à Ted en montrant du doigt le vieil homme.  
-Lui là bas ? C'est l'ancêtre, on l'appelle le vieux Bob. »

Son apparence de vieil homme avec sa petite barbe blanche lui faisait penser au père noël. Il semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer, alors porter un plateau et avancer en même temps lui prenait un certain temps.  
Harry alla à sa rencontre et lui proposa de prendre son plateau pour l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire gamin ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas me voler ma nourriture ? Va te chercher un plateau. Non mais j'hallucine, la jeunesse de nos jours, aucun respect pour nous. »

Les paroles du vieux Bob avaient été sèches, brutales et méchantes. Le ton de colère qu'il avait prit avait fait paniquer Harry ayant pour conséquence une explosion de plusieurs paquets de chips.

« C'est le gamin, je suis sûr que c'est la gamin qui a fait ça, hurla le vieux Bob. Va t'en morveux et que je ne te revoie plus traîner dans mes pattes. Démon, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont que des démons. »

Harry, paniqué par la manifestation de sa magie et par les paroles blessantes du vieil homme, se réfugiât derrière Ted qui semblait amusé par la situation.

« J'ai oublié de te dire que c'est un vieux grincheux. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, quelqu'un de souriant et gentil peut avoir une idée derrière la tête, crois moi, en matière de manipulation ce sont les meilleurs. Si jamais tu dois hésiter entre deux personnes, prends toujours celui qui te paraît le plus naturel, qu'il ait l'air méchant ou gentil. »

Fin du Flashback

Harry, face à l'attitude soit disant gentille du vieil homme préféra ne rien faire et surtout ne rien dire.

« Il ne semble pas vraiment convaincu.  
-J'en ai bien peur Pompom, j'en ai bien peur. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts contre le voile qu'Harry avait conjuré.

« C'est un voile puissant pour un enfant si jeune, je peux bien sûr le casser mais j'ai peur de perdre complètement sa confiance.  
-Disons que pour le moment il ne semble pas malade, dit Pomfresh à regret, je vais aller lui chercher un plateau repas pour qu'il mange. Quand croyez-vous qu'il arrêtera ce sort ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tant qu'il n'est pas en danger direct ne tentons rien. »

Lorsqu'Harry les vit quitter la pièce, il fût rassuré et le voile tomba de lui-même. Il allait sortir de l'infirmerie quand subitement Pomfresh entra à nouveau, Harry courut jusqu'à son lit et le voile réapparût.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal Harry, dit-elle doucement, je ne veux que ton bien. Regarde je t'ai apporté à manger. Tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose ? »

Harry ne dit toujours rien et regarda l'infirmière lui apporter un plateau où il semblait y avoir de très bonnes choses. L'infirmière tenta une approche plus directe et tenta de forcer le voile. Harry, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle y arrive, ferma les yeux et se mit en boule. Un coup de vent violent percuta l'infirmière qui se fit éjecter loin du petit garçon mort de peur.

« Vous apprenez à voler Pomfresh ? Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas cela, se moqua Severus.  
-Très drôle, aidez moi plutôt à me relever. Si ce gamin ne souhaites pas manger tant pis pour lui. Il enlève ce bouclier seulement quand il est seul. Cette nuit je ne pense pas que vous allez dormir à l'infirmerie.  
-Je pense au contraire que j'y dormirais.  
-C'est un ordre Severus, je veux que ce garçon se repose.  
-Et il le fera, que je sois là ou pas ne l'empêchera pas de dormir. »

Severus coupa la conversation et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil afin d'y étudier le petit garçon. Pour un enfant de presque huit ans, Harry était vraiment trop chétif et petit. Si jamais il avait la famille du gamin sous la main…  
Il avait encore pas mal de sortilèges de torture en mémoire pour leur faire regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce pauvre garçon.

« Très bien, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. »

Pomfresh, blessée dans sa dignité préféra partir avant de se ridiculiser davantage.

« Malgré son apparence un peu gardienne de prison c'est une bonne infirmière. Bien sûr, si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je nierais tout en bloc. »

Harry observait cet homme étrange. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois, c'était la dernière journée qu'il avait passé avec Draco. Il avait une apparence assez froide, mais Harry connaissait des sans maison comme lui qui semblaient méchants mais qui en réalité étaient gentils. Ted lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

« Oh, tu joues à celui qui ne parle pas ? Très bien, moi ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je déteste les enfants qui parlent tout le temps. A ce jeu je suis plus fort que toi. »

Harry regardait l'homme depuis quelques heures et ce dernier ne parlait toujours pas. Le plateau repas lui faisait bien envie et son estomac commençait à se faire entendre.  
Severus voyant Harry en plein dilemme approcha le plateau du voile et se recula assez loin. Il avait apporté avec lui plusieurs autres tas de copies qu'il commença à corriger.

Harry avait vu le geste de l'homme et ce dernier ne semblait plus le regarder. Pendant un court instant, il enleva son voile prit le plateau et le voile réapparut. La nourriture était froide mais Harry y était habitué. Prendre un bon repas lui fit du bien. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

Severus souriait devant l'air méfiant du garçon. Il avait entendu dire qu'il s'était même méfié de Dumbledore, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver. Le vieil homme avait sûrement été déçu du comportement du petit et Severus aurait payé cher pour voir sa tête. Quant à celle de Pomfresh après avoir fait un vol plané, toutes ces années d'effort pour rester impassible avait failli passer à la trappe.  
Il comprenait Harry. Après avoir vécu dans des conditions difficiles, il ne pouvait en être autrement, cela aurait été trop étrange que le garçon se jette dans les bras du premier inconnu.

Tous les soirs, Sirius rejoignait discrètement l'infirmerie, mais cette fois-ci il découvrit un plateau repas à côté du lit d'Harry.

« Toujours à l'heure, Black, à croire que tu as avalé une montre. Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui et nous a fait une belle démonstration de ces pouvoirs. Il a refusé de parler. »

Sirius trouva étrange qu'Harry, qui était si bavard, ait décidé de ne pas parler. Mais il est vrai que parler avec un chien quand on est seul et parler avec des étrangers dans un lieu inconnu étaient deux situations bien différentes. Hélas pour Sirius, Harry ne se réveilla pas de la nuit et il dût partir sans voir l'enfant éveillé.  
Lorsqu'il rejoignait sa cachette, il s'endormait mais ses cauchemars ne le laissaient jamais tranquille. Du coup, il se réveillait souvent et n'avait pas eu une seule nuit reposante depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le lendemain, à la seconde où Harry fut éveillé, le voile fit son apparition. Severus, qui n'avait dormi que d'un œil, fut surpris par le fait que sa magie accidentelle reproduise le même phénomène. D'habitude, la magie accidentelle ne se manifestait pas du tout systématiquement, et jamais les enfants pouvaient refaire les mêmes choses.

« Etrange n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore avait surgit de nulle part et Severus, au prix d'un grand effort de concentration, parvint à ne pas paraître surpris.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-De sa magie, j'ai l'impression qu'il la maîtrise, qu'il sait ce qu'il veut.  
-Vous voulez dire qu'il fait de la magie sans baguette.  
-La magie accidentelle marche sur le même principe.  
-Sauf que la magie sans baguette demande un effort de concentration et de puissance.  
-Les enfants sont parfois si imprévisibles, Harry a puisé dans sa magie pour survivre seul dans les rues et aujourd'hui je pense qu'il la maîtrise même s'il n'en est pas conscient. Il n'a pas parlé pendant la nuit ?  
-Non, aucun progrès de ce côté-là.  
-Peut-être devrions-nous laisser Minerva et Pompom lui parler.  
-Je doute que ce gamin accorde sa confiance à Pompom, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
-Laissons Minerva faire alors. »

Severus, ayant l'obligation d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, quitta l'infirmerie contre sa volonté et laissa Minerva avec Harry.  
Cette dernière sortit deux heures plus tard de l'infirmerie les bras ballants.

« Rien, il n'a rien voulu me dire, il est muet comme une carpe. À se demander s'il n'est pas muet.  
-Quand je l'ai ausculté alors qu'il était inconscient il ne présentait aucun symptôme. Il ne veut simplement pas parler, sinon il aurait tenté de se faire comprendre autrement.  
-Peut-être devrions-nous lui parler de la magie et de notre monde, il serait alors plus enclin à parler, tenta Minerva.  
-On peut toujours essayer. »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui tenta cette nouvelle approche, mais il ressorti plusieurs heures après avec une petit moue boudeuse.

« Il ne veut rien entendre. Il a tout de même parût impressionné par les tours de magie, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut pas parler. »

Severus tenta de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine boudeuse du directeur, après tout Dumbledore avait toujours été aimé par tout le monde, et voilà qu'un gamin de presque huit ans n'avait pas confiance en lui.  
Pour la fin de la journée, Severus se réinstalla dans son fauteuil avec un bon paquet de copies de septième année et se mit à les corriger sous le regard perçant de l'enfant.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à sa situation, apparemment ces personnes disaient qu'elles ne lui voulaient que du bien et qu'il devait parler et leur raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de retourner dans sa maison, là où il se sentait en sécurité et retrouver Ted et Sauveur, ses deux amis. Il aimerait aussi beaucoup revoir Draco encore une fois et même Isabelle lui manquait. Ces personnes étaient bizarres. Le vieux monsieur faisait comme lui de la magie, mais il avait déjà vu des magiciens avant. C'était lors du dernier anniversaire de Dudley, il avait dû rester enfermé dans son placard, mais il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Les Dursley avaient engagé un clown et un magicien, ce dernier avait été fantastique et Harry avait été émerveillé par le lapin qui sort du chapeau. Mais tout cela n'avait été que tromperie. Lorsque les enfants étaient partis, le magicien avait révélé les secrets de sa 'magie' et Harry avait vite comprit que tout n'avait été que tromperie.  
Il était persuadé qu'il en était de même pour le vieux monsieur. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de faire de la vraie magie.

Severus releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelques sanglots. Le petit semblait trembler, sa tête était cachée dans son oreiller et il était roulé en boule. Il pleurait et cela déchira le cœur du maître des potions, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fût d'apporter un plateau repas avec des desserts variés.

« Tiens Harry, tu dois être mort de faim. J'ai même demandé à ce qu'on te serve une part de gâteau au chocolat, dit-il d'un ton doux que personne ne lui connaissait. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais comme dessert alors j'ai pris plusieurs choses. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu préfères pour que je puisse t'en apporter demain soir. »

Harry regarda le plateau avec envie et comme la vieille l'homme en noir déposa le plateau près du voile et se recula. Sans expliquer pourquoi, le regard de cet homme semblait le protéger, il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était présent. Après le repas, Harry s'endormit et le voile disparut.

Sans se l'expliquer, Severus alla border l'enfant et récupéra le plateau où Harry avait mangé uniquement l'éclair au chocolat ainsi que sa viande. Il n'avait pas touché aux légumes. Severus leva les yeux au ciel à cette constatation et ramena le plateau aux cuisines. Il remporta avec lui une gamelle qu'il prit soin de bien cacher. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce geste devenu quotidien, cela le dépassait totalement. Comment pouvait-il aider Black à survivre ? Il lui avait pourri toute sa scolarité, alors pourquoi l'aider maintenant ? La pitié ? Il n'avait jamais eu pitié de quelqu'un, enfin à part Harry et encore.  
Voir sa Némésis aussi décrépie et plus bas que terre aurait du le rendre heureux et il aurait du le faire payer à Black. Mais au lieu de ça, il le nourrissait et ne parlait pas de sa présence à Poudlard. Bien qu'il se doute que Dumbledore soit au courant, le vieux fou savait toujours tout. Le plus frustrant était de ne pas savoir comment il faisait.

Sirius ne dormait jamais devant Snape, il était hors de question que ce dernier voit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, cela lui donnerait un prétexte pour rire de lui. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'attitude de son ennemi mais il lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il continuait de se méfier…enfin un petit peu, pas tant que ça au final.

« Ce n'est pas un grand bavard, je me demande combien de temps il va tenir. Le vieux fou est d'ailleurs mécontent de ne pas avoir sa confiance. »

Sirius remarqua que Snape semblait content de sa dernière remarque. Dumbledore lui avait toujours inspiré confiance. Qu'avait subit Harry pour qu'il ne la lui accorde pas ?  
L'aube arrivait toujours trop vite, après un petit coup de tête affectueux envers le petit, Sirius partit tête basse. Encore une fois où il ne verrait pas les deux émeraudes qu'il affectionnait tant.

Le silence d'Harry demeurait alors que ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Tous semblaient désespérés sauf Severus qui voyait bien que le gamin commençait à tous bien les connaître. Mais rester enfermé ainsi n'était pas bon pour lui, même s'il ne se plaignait pas beaucoup.

« Toujours aucun progrès, demanda Dumbledore habitué à la réponse qui allait suivre.  
-Non, il reste toujours enfermé dans son mutisme, mais il comprend parfaitement tout ce qu'on lui dit. Et ce voile est toujours présent, soupira Pomfresh  
-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Pompom, murmura Dumbledore.  
-Il faut le laisser sortir, dit alors une voix bien connue.  
-Vous pensez que c'est raisonnable Severus ? Demanda Minerva.  
-Cet enfant est habitué à vivre seul dans la rue. Il a besoin d'espace sa liberté lui manque.  
-Très bien Severus, emmenez le dans le parc, on verra bien ce qu'il se passe. »

Severus choisit un horaire où il était sûr qu'aucun élève ne traînerait dehors et emmena un Harry prudent avec lui.

« Viens, tu ne crains rien avec moi, lui dit-il. On va aller se promener un peu dehors, parce que je trouve qu'on reste beaucoup trop enfermé. Tu vas voir Poudlard de l'extérieur, c'est un grand château. »

Harry se tenait un peu derrière Severus, son bouclier toujours présent, mais il était curieux.

'''_Les tableaux bougent, c'est magique. J'arrive pas à le croire.'''_

Harry ne voulait surtout pas se perdre parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce bâtiment. Une fois qu'il fut, dehors il fut émerveillé par la vue. Sans s'en apercevoir et avec l'excitation, son bouclier disparût.  
Il se mit à courir vers le lac et observa la vue du château. Tout lui paraissait si grand.

Severus souriait intérieurement de la joie du petit garçon, il faisait un peu plus son âge que le garçon si sérieux de l'infirmerie. Pourtant il semblait si petit et fragile qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui faire du mal. Si jamais il tombait sur son oncle, il ferait des bêtises qui le mèneraient directement à Azkaban et il ne le regretterait pas.  
Après quelques heures où Harry avait cueilli quelques fleurs et avait joué avec les différentes créatures qu'il avait vu, Severus dû le convaincre de rentrer.

« Il faut rentrer Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas dit-il en voyant la tristesse dans les petits yeux émeraudes de l'enfant. Mais on peut revenir demain qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et donna les fleurs à Severus.

« Merci beaucoup, on va les mettre à l'infirmerie pour que ça sente meilleur d'accord ? »

Harry fut d'accord et ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Mais comme à son habitude, Harry remit le bouclier en place et suivit Severus de près.  
Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula ainsi, Harry ne mettait plus son bouclier en présence de Severus et il connaissait maintenant le chemin vers l'extérieur sans se tromper, mais le retour à l'infirmerie l'emplissait d'une tristesse que Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

« Que proposez-vous, Severus ?  
-Qu'on le place ailleurs, ainsi on ne mettra plus en place le sortilège qui le rend invisible aux yeux des élèves, et puis il n'est plus malade.  
-Mais chez qui peut-on le mettre ? demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Il a le plus confiance en Severus, intervint Remus.  
-C'est vrai, il ne met plus du tout le bouclier lorsque vous n'êtes que tous les deux c'est cela ?  
-Exactement, je pense que le changer d'environnement ne peux que lui faire du bien. Je pense qu'il n'aime vraiment pas l'infirmerie.  
-Très bien, mais on attendra une nouvelle semaine avant ce changement, je préfère que les élèves ne soient plus présents, ainsi vous pourrez l'avoir sous votre garde tout le temps.  
-Le ministère le cherche toujours ? Demanda Minerva.  
-Oui, ainsi que Sirius Black, où en sont vos recherches ?  
-Il est introuvable, dit Remus, j'avais pensé qu'avec la présence d'Harry, il serait ici mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui.  
-Il ne peut pas disparaître ainsi, s'écria Minerva. »

Severus regardait la conversation de loin. Lui savait que Black se cachait tout près. Avec son odorat de loup-garou Lupin, ne l'avait pas trouvé. Soit Black se cachait bien, soit le flair des loups-garous n'était plus ce qu'il était.

Remus savait qu'il avait raison. Sirius était sorti de prison pour Harry, il devait forcément être dans le coin. Il avait vérifié toutes les salles, les passages secrets, leurs salles secrètes mais rien. Il était même allé dans la forêt interdite et y avait senti son odeur, mais Sirius était très bon pour se cacher et surtout masquer son odeur. Il fallait qu'il le piège mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Il avait senti son odeur surtout au niveau de la cabane hurlante, quelle meilleure cachette que celle-ci ? Mais Sirius n'y était pas souvent, voir même rarement. Il fallait qu'il place son piège dans la cabane hurlante…

Sirius commençait à désespérer sur le cas d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait systématiquement de parler. Même s'il constatait certains progrès, tout allait beaucoup trop lentement. Lui commençait à s'énerver et pourtant Snape semblait toujours aussi calme, il ne savait pas comment ce dernier faisait pour être ainsi dans une telle situation. Il voulait qu'Harry ait une enfance plus ou moins normale, qu'il ait des parents et un foyer et tant qu'il ne parlait pas, il n'aurait rien de tout cela.  
Quand il avait un gros coup de cafard, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir dans la cabane hurlante. Il s'y revoyait lui et ses trois autres amis, tous si unis et invincible. Voilà où tout cela les avait menés, aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que Remus et ce dernier le détestait et lui vouait sûrement une haine très forte.  
Il avait eu l'espoir de voir Remus, sous sa forme animale, le soir de la pleine lune mais il n'était pas venu. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un autre endroit plus sûr dans le château ? Il l'avait aperçu quelque fois, il savait que Remus pouvait le sentir, dans ces cas là il se précipitait dans un endroit où les odeurs étaient fortes et se roulait par terre afin de s'imprégner de cette odeur. Remus ne pouvait pas faire la différence et il était sauvé…enfin, pendant un moment.

Une autre semaine à l'infirmerie, voilà ce qui l'attendait, Severus ne voulait pas voir la tête que ferait Harry lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il allait être sûrement très déçu. Mais il n'y resterait qu'une petite semaine et ensuite, si Dumbledore était de son côté, Harry pourrait vivre dans son appartement. Bien sûr il fallait encore aménager une pièce pour lui, mais rien n'est bien difficile grâce à la magie.

« Harry, tu vas devoir encore rester une semaine à l'infirmerie, pour qu'on soit sûr que tout va bien et ensuite tu pourras vivre avec moi dans ma maison, j'espère que tu es content. »

Harry soupira, rester ici ne lui disait rien du tout, mais en contrepartie aller vivre avec Severus était une bonne nouvelle. Pourtant, il ne voulait toujours pas parler, il avait voulu avec Severus mais il avait si peur que tous l'envoient chez son oncle. Il était terrifié à cette idée et il voulait aussi vraiment devenir ami avec Severus, il était si gentil avec lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il était gentil uniquement avec lui, il parlait aux autres avec une voix froide mais jamais il n'avait élevé la voix et cela rassurait Harry. Il ne supportait pas quand quelqu'un haussait la voix, cela lui rappelait bien trop son oncle.  
Il lui arrivait de faire encore quelques cauchemars à propos de son oncle, il le voyait toujours aussi grand et gros s'approcher de lui et l'accuser de tout ce qui se passait dans sa maison. Tout allait toujours de travers à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il était un magicien maintenant et son oncle avait raison, il n'était pas normal.

Ce soir là, Sirius décida d'apporter un objet qu'Harry aimait par-dessus tout : son livre de potion. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement là la solution, si Harry apprenait que Snape était un professeur de potion, peut-être s'ouvrirait-il à lui bien plus facilement et pourrait alors enfin parler. Il transplanna dans la petite maison en ruine qu'Harry avait trouvée et constata que rien n'avait changé, il y avait juste un peu plus de poussière. Il prit le livre avec lui et alla directement à Poudlard. Transporter le livre sous sa forme canine n'était pas le plus facile et il décida alors de se montrer tel qu'il était face à Snape. Ce dernier se moquerait sûrement de lui, mais il le ferait pour le bien d'Harry.

Severus s'était endormi paisiblement dans son fauteuil à côté du lit du petit garçon et s'éveilla brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers le lit d'Harry. Pomfresh était partie se coucher depuis une heure et Dumbledore ne passait jamais si tard. Il ne restait que Lupin sur la liste des personnes susceptible d'entrer à cette heure-ci.

« Lupin, ce n'est pas une heure pour les visites.  
-Ce n'est pas Remus dit une voix rauque. »

Severus se retourna vers l'étranger et ne parut pas le reconnaître.

« Tiens Snape, je pense qu'il parlera avec son livre. C'est la seule chose qui puisse l'aider. Il n'aime que les potions, je pense que c'est une passion que vous avez en commun. »

Sirius posa le livre au pied du lit d'Harry et partit de l'infirmerie non sans lancer un regard vers son ennemi qui semblait surpris. Pour une fois que Snape ne portait pas de masque, cet évènement devait se fêter dignement.

« Black ? »

Sirius lui offrit un pauvre sourire et quitta l'infirmerie sous sa forme canine.

Severus n'en revenait toujours pas, cet homme squelettique et sale ne pouvait pas être sa Némésis. Il se rappelait de Black tel qu'il était à Poudlard. Grand, bien bâti, toujours ce maudit sourire séducteur qui faisait tomber toutes les filles et certains garçons sous son charme et surtout cette lueur de défi dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, cet homme avait disparut, il ne restait qu'un corps meurtri par la malnutrition et une lueur de tristesse ancrée dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait envié le sort de Black mais aujourd'hui il comprenait à quel point cet homme avait souffert.  
Il passa le reste de la nuit à lire le livre que Black lui avait donné, il le reconnaissait bien qu'il soit sale et déchiré et de nombreuses annotations tremblantes y avaient été rajoutées. C'était un crime d'abîmer un livre de potion mais les petits points d'interrogations à côté de nombreux ingrédients avec des noms compliqués le faisait sourire, il savait ce qu'il allait faire pour qu'Harry se confie enfin à lui.

Le lendemain lorsque le petit se réveilla, Severus lui avait apporté son petit déjeuné et regarda Harry le dévorer.

« Tu sais Harry que je suis professeur ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit hocha positivement la tête apparemment intéressé par le début de conversation.

« Eh bien, il faut que j'aille préparer mes cours et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, tu es d'accord ? »

Harry lui sourit et s'habilla rapidement.  
Ils déambulèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs vides de l'école et arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Severus.  
Au milieu de la salle trônait un grand chaudron et on voyait des étagères sur tous les murs de la pièce. Ces dernières étaient remplies de bocaux où plusieurs choses non identifiées y avaient été placées. De nombreuses étiquettes renseignaient sur ce que les bocaux contenaient.

« On va faire quelques potions, ça te dis de m'aider ?  
-Pour de vrai, s'exclama Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à haute voix.  
-Oui, dit Severus en souriant face à l'enfant qui semblait transporter de joie. Quelle potion veux-tu faire ?  
-Celle que je veux ? Je peux choisir ?  
-Oui puisque je te le demande, dit-il gentiment. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Severus tendit le livre de potion à Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le livre et de choisir celle qu'il aimait bien.

« Celle-là pour guérir contre les petites coupures.  
-D'accord, dit Severus en sortant les ingrédients nécessaire à la réalisation de la potion. »

La potion en elle-même était très facile, mais c'était la première potion d'Harry et Severus prit son mal en patience devant la maladresse de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, Harry semblait vraiment passionné par la potion, il tentait de faire aussi bien que le pouvaient ses petites mains.  
Severus lui montra plusieurs fois comment couper certains ingrédients et comment réduire en poudres d'autres. Harry écoutait religieusement tout ce qu'il disait et semblait intégrer les notions assez rapidement.

Ils passèrent toute la journée sur cette potion jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la réussisse parfaitement tout seul.

« J'ai réussi, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres en voyant que la potion était lisse et de la bonne couleur cette fois-ci.  
-C'est très bien Harry, dit Severus en mettant la potion dans plusieurs petits bocaux. Tiens je t'en donne un je donnerais le reste à Mme Pomfresh pour l'infirmerie, elle sera très contente de toi. Je suis moi aussi très fier de toi Harry, tu n'as pas baissé les bras même quand c'était difficile au début.  
-On pourra en refaire alors ?  
-Dans deux jours parce que demain je donne des cours.  
-Et je pourrais venir dans tes cours ?  
-Pas encore Harry, mais bientôt tu pourras vivre dans mon appartement. »

Harry fut joyeux toute la journée et Pomfresh sembla heureuse de le voir ainsi, il ne mettait plus le bouclier quand Severus était autour avec d'autres personnes. Par contre lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là, Harry continuait de se protéger. Pomfresh l'avait même entendu parler avec Severus lorsque le garçon ne l'avait pas vu. C'était un bon progrès et elle était heureuse de constater que Severus semblait aussi changer au contact du garçon.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Harry avait recommencé à parler et il ne parlait que de potion avec Severus, jamais il n'évoquait sa vie dans la rue ou chez son oncle. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet de peur de s'y faire envoyer et plusieurs fois il avait demandé à voir Sauveur. Tous avait bien sûr comprit qu'il s'agissait de Black, et tous lui avaient dit que le chien était méchant, enfin tous sauf Severus.

« Pourquoi ils me disent tous que Sauveur est méchant Severus. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, il a été gentil avec moi. Ils connaissent même pas mon chien, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ils ont peur pour toi.  
-Tu crois que Sauveur il est méchant toi ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, sinon il t'aurait fait du mal dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
-Tu sais c'est lui qui m'apportait à manger quand j'étais trop malade. Et en récompense je lui lisais pleins de potions, il est comme toi tu sais, je crois qu'il adore les potions.  
-Ça par contre j'en doute, souri-t-il en imaginant Black forcé à écouter toute la journée un petit garçon lire un livre de potion. C'en était presque jubilatoire.  
-Tu le connais ?  
-Si tu restes éveillé un peu plus longtemps ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il viendra te voir.  
-Pour de vrai ? S'écria le petit garçon ravi.  
-Mais après il faut que tu me promettes de bien dormir d'accord ?  
-Oh oui, promis. »

Sentant qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à dix heures, Severus lui posait des questions sur toutes les potions du livre et Harry répondait tout le temps très juste, sauf aux mots qui avaient des points d'interrogations.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne tous les mots que tu ne connais pas Harry ?  
-Tu veux bien ? Parce que c'est dur, et des fois eh bien même quand je sais lire je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.  
-Attend moi ici je vais chercher un livre pour que tu vois tout ce que tu ne comprends pas. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent dérangé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Sirius était un peu en avance ce soir là, il savait qu'Harry avait recommencé à parler et il avait hâte de connaître son état psychologique. Un enfant n'était pas vraiment destiné à grandir dans la rue, et encore moins son filleul. Il entendit la voix d'Harry qui semblait amusé. Il semblait lire et feuilleter un livre. Ce ne pouvait être que son livre de potion. Il savait que c'était une bonne idée d'apporter ce livre.  
Il entre-ouvrit la porte doucement sans faire de bruit et observa un spectacle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Severus était assis sur le lit d'Harry, l'enfant confortablement installé entre ses jambes et il souriait à chaque fois qu'Harry comprenait ou arrivait à lire un mot. Ensuite il lui montrait apparemment l'image du mot, des ingrédients de potions bien sûr, et Harry rigolait et souriait.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape puisse sourire, encore moins à Harry Potter et c'était un spectacle attendrissant.

'''_Attendrissant ? Tu parles de Snape quand même, Azkaban a tué tous mes neurones valides. Attendrissant en parlant de Snape, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a été vraiment très sympa, ce qui d'ailleurs est très louche. Mais il semble vraiment aimer beaucoup Harry…'''_

Il ouvrit la porte en faisant du bruit cette fois et deux regards, l'un émeraude et l'autre noir, se posèrent sur lui. La gentillesse et le sourire disparut subitement du visage de Severus et Sirius se surprit à le regretter. Il était vraiment un autre homme quand il souriait.

'''_Mon pauvre Sirius, tu es finalement devenu complètement fou, cinglé, voir pire…'''_

« Sauveur, s'écria Harry, fou de joie. »

Il sauta hors de son lit et serra le chien très fort.

'''_Ce serait sympa si tu ne me tenais pas aussi fort, je risque de m'étouffer si tu continues. Azkaban n'a pas réussi à me tuer, un gamin de sept ans ne va pas y arriver tout de même.'''_

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas méchant. Tu sais les autres ils disent tous que tu es méchant sauf Severus, lui aussi il est gentil. »

Sirius regarda Severus qui levait les yeux au ciel.

'''_Snape gentil, c'est à mourir de rire, faudra que je lui ressorte ça un jour, je suis sûr qu'il adorerait.'''_

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais, j'étais inquiet mais je disais rien. Et puis tu sais eh bien avec Severus on fait pleins de potions, tu veux que je t'en lise d'autre ? Parce que maintenant je connais mieux les mots, Severus il me les a apprit. Viens je vais te le présenter. »

'''_Oh chouette, une présentation avec mon pire ennemi…quelle ironie.'''_

« Regarde Severus c'est Sauveur, il est beau hein.  
-C'est beau chien, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique, plein de puces et un peu trop maigre.  
-Tu sais c'est parce que dans la rue on ne se lave pas, alors Sauveur il peut pas se laver mais on peut le laver ici.  
-Une douche froide lui ferait sûrement du bien, dit Severus avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. »

'''_Quoi ! Une douche froide, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Il est hors de question que Snape me jette un sort, en plus je n'ai même pas de puce, espèce de vieux menteur.'''_

« Mais y a pas de douche ici, dit Harry d'une voix triste.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, tu es un sorcier, et les sorciers peuvent faire de la magie, regarde. »

Snape, avec une immense joie, pointa sa baguette sur le chien qui s'était couché et poussait des petits cris plaintifs.

« Aqua. »

Un jet d'eau sortie de la baguette et arrosa le chien qui aboya, surpris par la température glaciale de l'eau. Il grogna vers Snape.

« Oh non, grogne pas, Severus et moi on veut juste te laver, et puis c'est pas bien de grogner.  
-C'est vrai, un bon chien ne doit surtout pas grogner, il doit obéir à son maître, dit Severus qui jubilait sur place. La vengeance est si douce. »

Harry alla vers l'armoire de la pharmacie et en sortit un savon.

« Je l'ai déjà vu en prendre un pour me laver le visage mais j'ai pas voulu alors j'ai mit le voile en place. »

Il se mit à laver avec application le chien qui semblait prendre ce lavage forcé comme une torture. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, si jamais il faisait quelque chose à Snape Harry serait triste et lui en voudrait. La vie est si injuste parfois…

« Voilà un chien bien plus propre s'écria Harry plus joyeux. Tu peux l'arroser encore une fois Severus.  
-Avec plaisir. »

Un second jet d'eau froide arriva sur Sirius qui ne dit rien cette fois ci et ferma bien ses yeux.

« Plus d'eau parce que il a encore plein de savon. »

'''_Non, pas plus d'eau, Harry tu veux ma mort !'''_

Sirius se fit rincer ainsi trois fois, puis Severus sécha le sol qui ressemblait à une mare, il sécha aussi Harry qui avait les pieds et le bas de pyjama trempé.  
Harry sécha le chien avec une serviette et retourna sur son lit.

« Tiens, dit Snape en tendant la gamelle au chien. »

Le chien jeta un regard noir au maître des potions mais n'ayant plus vraiment d'orgueil, il alla se nourrir. Pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrit son livre des potions et posa la question fatidique.

« Alors Sauveur, une potion drôle ou une potion utile ? »

'''_Au risque de me répéter, une drôle par pitié…'''_

« Moi je préfère les potions utiles, j'en ai une qui désinfecte les petites plaies. Tu veux la lire avec moi Severus ?  
-D'accord, dit-il en se posant à côté d'Harry. »

Sirius s'allongea au bout du lit et fit mine d'écouter, alors que ses pensées étaient entièrement dirigés vers le petit garçon et l'homme assis à ses côté.  
En plein milieu de la lecture, Harry épuisé par sa journée finit par s'endormir contre Severus. Ce dernier ne tardant pas à faire de même sans oser bouger de peur de réveiller l'enfant.  
Sirius n'oublia pas l'heure et partit à l'aube, heureux d'avoir constaté qu'Harry ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il était en bonne santé, aussi bavard et fringuant qu'au moment de sa rencontre. Il espérait que le temps effacerait la malnutrition dont il avait souffert toute son enfance.

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapitre 12: Confrontation

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et je sais à quel point vous devez me détester d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster. Il faut savoir que cette année est encore plus dure que la précédente et que je ne peux pas me permettre de rater, c'est pourquoi je mets cette histoire en **PAUSE**. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'arrêtais mais de cette façon vous ne vous demanderez pas toutes les semaines si je vais publier. Je pense pouvoir en gros publier cette année ce chapitre là et le 13ème, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de trop vous faire attendre.

Je remercie beaucoup toutes les reviews d'encouragement que j'ai reçu et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, vraiment j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
Encore un énorme merci à vous tous et toutes qui me suivez et m'encouragez, c'est pourquoi c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi de mettre cette pause. Mais même si je fais une pause jamais je n'arrêterais cette histoire il reste environ **5 ou 6 chapitres** pour qu'elle soit terminée. Donc gardez espoir ;)

Merci à Guillaume pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, en deux jours je tiens à le préciser, bravo à lui, car c'est grâce à lui que vous l'avez aussi tôt !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Confrontation

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il ne vit que Severus. 

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux de la soirée d'hier. Il faut que tu comprennes pour le moment que tu ne dois dire à personne que tu as revu Sauveur d'accord ? Ca sera notre petit secret.  
-Pourquoi ? Les autres ils aimeront aussi Sauveur tu sais.  
-Non justement Harry, pour l'instant il faut que ça reste notre petit secret. Tu comprends ?  
-D'accord Severus, je dirais rien. »

Severus savait qu'Harry ne parlait pas aux autres mais qu'il pouvait leur faire comprendre de nombreuses choses. Si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il avait fait entrer Black dans l'infirmerie, il ne donnait pas cher de sa place en tant que professeur.

Le mois de juillet venait de faire son apparition et les élèves avaient déserté Poudlard. Harry et Severus pouvaient enfin se balader sans faire attention aux horaires. Dumbledore avait voulu une discrétion absolue sur la présence d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Aucun élève n'avait pénétré dans la petite chambre annexe à l'infirmerie qu'Harry occupait et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient aperçu un petit garçon de sept ans dans les couloirs de l'école.  
Le directeur avait jugé primordial de tenir le ministère éloigné du petit garçon, il ne ferait que le brusquer et il n'en résulterais que des mauvaises choses.

Tous les dimanche soirs, Dumbledore réunissait un conseil où étaient présents les membres de l'ordre du phœnix au grand complet. Tous, pour le moment, étaient en train de rechercher activement Sirius Black.

« Le ministère recherche toujours Sirius Black, mais ils n'ont aucune piste.  
-D'après mon contact au ministère, il semblerait que le ministre envisage de relâcher les Détraqueurs.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas faire cela tout de même.  
-Je crains hélas que le ministre soit capable de tout, il en a le pouvoir.  
-Mais…Ce sont les Détraqueurs, ces créatures sont une horreur, on ne peut admettre qu'ils se promènent librement dans les quartiers sorciers ou Moldus.  
-Pour le moment rien n'est fait, je veux que ton contact garde ses oreilles bien ouvertes et qu'il t'avertisse sur les faits et gestes du ministère. Personne n'est au courant pour Harry ?  
-Non, une équipe est toujours à sa recherche mais ils recherchent plus un cadavre qu'un garçon vivant. Le ministre pense que la rue a été plus forte.  
-Tous des idiots, marmonna Severus.  
-Tant qu'Harry n'ira pas mieux, je ne veux pas que Fudge soit au courant, il serait capable de nous l'enlever.  
-Et ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée, il est encore très fragile et a déjà une puissance magique qu'il ne contrôle pas pleinement. J'admets cependant que sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette est épatante, qu'en est-il en potions Severus, demanda Pomfresh.  
-Il se débrouille, lâcha Severus froidement.  
-Pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes des recherches sur Sirius Black.  
-Il a été aperçu à trois endroits différents. A pré au Lard, à Londres et à Paris, mais nous ne savons pas avec certitude si les faits sont véridiques ou non.  
-Qu'attendez vous pour le vérifier, s'écria Dumbledore avec moins de patience qu'à l'accoutumé.  
-Vous avez été remarquable Snape pour la recherche du petit Potter, pourquoi ne pas pister Black ? Demanda Maugrey suspicieusement.  
-Parce que vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour la recherche de Black ? Je dois m'occuper des cours de l'année prochaine et je suis le seul avec qui Potter parle.  
-C'est vrai, admit l'infirmière, Severus est très important pour Harry, s'il disparaît trop longtemps j'ai peur qu'Harry nous fasse une rechute et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à nous et seul Severus peut l'aider.  
-Très bien, dit Dumbledore, je veux être informé de tout ses progrès quels qu'ils soient, dit-il avec une étincelle de culpabilité.  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Albus, tenta Minerva.  
-Bien sûr que si, moi seul aie pris cette décision, même vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec mon choix, j'aurais dû vous écouter. Aujourd'hui Harry serait un petit garçon joyeux et sans problèmes de santé ou souffrant de brutalité de la part de sa famille. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer, nous devons l'aider. Je vais de ce pas voir comment il va.  
-Dumbledore laissa sortir Severus du bureau.  
-Je le trouve louche Dumbledore, il serait temps d'écouter les autres comme vous le dîtes si bien et ne pas laisser trop longtemps ce mangemort trop près du petit.  
-Severus a mon entière confiance, je confierai ma vie à cet homme, ne l'insultez plus jamais devant moi ainsi Alastor.  
-Très bien, mais restez vigilant tout de même.  
-Ce n'est pas de lui que vient mon inquiétude mais de Mr Black, il connaît parfaitement ce château ainsi qu'une grande partie des passages secrets. Je veux que vous continuiez à chercher en suivant les différentes pistes, mais je veux que quelques personnes restent ici à veiller sur le château et sur Harry. Si je devais le perdre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre.  
-Tu n'as rien vu Remus de bizarre ?  
-Non, mentit-il. »

Remus avait honte de son geste mais il possédait une haine bien trop grande pour Sirius, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache que Sirius s'était trouvé ici à un moment donné, il voulait l'attraper lui-même et lui dire sa façon de penser. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'aller le voir à Azkaban et même s'il avait voulu on ne lui aurait pas permis. Alors avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé là-bas, il voulait se défouler. Il en avait sérieusement besoin.

Tous les matins il allait vérifier son piège, et chaque matin pour le moment il était déçu du résultat.  
Sirius n'était pas retourné dans la cabane hurlante car elle évoquait bien trop de souvenirs heureux que son imbécilité avait détruite. Faire confiance à Peter, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Peter soit le traître ? Pourquoi avaient-ils cru que Remus était le traître, jamais Remus ne leur pardonnerait d'avoir douté de lui. Enfin, peut-être que Remus pardonnerait à James mais sûrement pas à lui, lui-même n'arrivais pas à se pardonner.

Harry pliait le peu d'affaire à lui joyeusement. Il était tout excité. Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas là mais aujourd'hui était un merveilleux jour. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il déménageait, il allait enfin vivre chez Severus. Il ne pouvait pas être plus joyeux, Severus lui avait dit que maintenant ce serait leur maison à tous les deux. Harry espérait que ce serait pour toujours. Mais la rue lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, entre autre de profiter de ce qu'on avait, car tout pouvait disparaître d'un coup.  
Harry repensait très souvent à Ted, ce dernier était peut-être revenu dans leur maison et l'avait trouvé vide. Avait-il été soulagé ou le cherchait-il ? Il fallait qu'il dise à Ted qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Ted s'était enfui pour ne plus le voir.  
Isabelle lui manquait aussi. Même si maintenant il avait un nouveau professeur, personne ne pouvait remplacer isabelle dans son petit cœur.

Sans se l'expliquer, Harry sentit Severus arriver avant que ce dernier ne franchisse les portes de l'infirmerie. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation et sauta dans les bras de Severus.

Ce dernier, surprit par l'attitude de l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers ses quartiers. Harry avait prit avec lui son livre de potion et commençait à le feuilleter à nouveau alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans les bras de Severus.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Harry descendit et regarda attentivement le salon. Il n'avait pas fait attention au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la maison de Severus.

Le salon était assez bien, bien plus grand que son ancienne maison et plus grand que son placard. Il y avait un canapé confortable en face d'une cheminée et une grande table à côté d'une bibliothèque où plusieurs livres étaient soigneusement rangés. Harry s'y précipita et tenta de déchiffrer le premier titre. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un livre de potion.

« C'est que des livres de potions ?  
-En très grande majorité, oui.  
-Alors tu aimes encore plus les potions que moi parce que moi j'ai que un seul livre.  
-On peut voir ça comme ça, dit Severus en souriant.  
-Je pourrais faire toutes les potions de tous les livres tu crois ?  
-Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes bien les potions, il faut bien connaître chaque ingrédient avant de pouvoir les mélanger ensemble.  
-Tu pourras m'apprendre ?  
-On verra, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais t'aider, du moins pour le moment. »

Harry continua sa visite sous l'œil attentif de Severus. L'unique pièce qui lui était interdite était un bureau avec d'autres livres et un petit nombre de copies qui traînait sur le bureau.

« Ici, c'est l'endroit où je travaille Harry, pendant l'année.  
-Parce que tu es professeur ?  
-Oui, et c'est dans cette pièce où je corrige toutes les copies des élèves, c'est pourquoi je serais très mécontent si tu y allais, on est bien d'accord ? »

Devant l'air si sérieux de Severus, Harry hocha positivement la tête et passa à la pièce suivante. Il trouva la chambre sombre et triste de Severus ainsi que sa chambre. Au contraire, cette dernière était lumineuse et un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il remarqua quelques étagères ainsi qu'une grande armoire et pour finir un coffre.

« Ici c'est ta chambre, tu vas pouvoir y ranger tout ce que tu possèdes. Même si pour le moment tu n'as pas grand-chose, tu verras on finira bien par remplir tout ça.  
-Je vais avoir des habits ?  
-Oui, ce serait une très bonne idée, dit Severus avec un petit sourire.  
-Des vrais habits à ma taille et pas trop vieux ?  
-Oui, mais pour le moment tu resteras à Poudlard, quelqu'un ira te chercher des vêtements.  
-Pourquoi je peux pas sortir dehors ?  
-Je t'expliquerais cela un peu plus tard d'accord ?  
-D'accord. »

Harry reçut de nombreuses visites de la part de Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Pour le moment, le directeur tenait à ce que Harry ne rencontre pas trop de monde, on ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait tout l'étendu de ses pouvoirs et c'était l'une des missions de Severus, ainsi que de veiller à l'éducation d'Harry.  
Le mêler à d'autres enfants était bien évidemment hors de question, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire avec d'autres enfants. Bien sûr, le changement d'appartement d'Harry ne plût pas à tout le monde…

Comme tous les soirs, Sirius se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'infirmerie en faisant bien attention à ne rencontrer personne. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en constatant qu'Harry et Snape n'étaient plus là. Ne sachant pas où Harry pouvait se trouver Sirius, rentra, la tête basse, vers le seul endroit qui lui remémorait de bons souvenirs.

Remus avait mis plus d'une semaine à trouver le sortilège parfait pour attraper Black et avait mis encore deux autres semaines pour le maîtriser parfaitement. C'était un sortilège de haut niveau tout juste à sa portée, mais ainsi il était sûr que Black ne pouvait pas s'échapper, malgré sa maîtrise de la magie noire sans baguette.  
Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de réserve à cette rumeur. Il connaissait Sirius, son ancien ami, et ce dernier détestait tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à la magie noire. Pourtant, pour être un mangemort, il fallait avoir des connaissances en magie noire, et par conclusion Black devait savoir la pratiquer.

Son piège portait le nom de filet enchanté, un nom bien dérisoire pour un sort si puissant. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un espace où l'on pouvait rentrer mais d'où il était impossible de sortir. Remus avait enchanté la petite pièce de la cabane hurlante où il avait senti l'odeur de Black. Il avait enchanté la moitié de la pièce, là où se trouvait le tapis où apparemment Black s'était endormi. Une fois sur le tapis, il serait impossible au traître de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il devrait alors attendre que Remus veuille bien ôter le sortilège, et il ne le ferait que pour remettre Black en prison. Même si Remus avait des envies de meurtre, il savait bien qu'au fond de lui il ne pourrait jamais se rabaisser au même niveau que son ancien ami, jamais il ne pourrait commettre un meurtre.

Sirius s'étala de tout son long sur le bon vieux tapis plein de poussière de la cabane hurlante. Cette maison était pour lui un refuge, un vestige d'un passé glorieux qui, aujourd'hui, ne pouvait plus exister. Son dernier espoir, sa dernière joie, venait de lui être retirée. Harry n'était plus à l'infirmerie et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. Il espérait que ce dernier était toujours avec Snape, ce dernier semblait vraiment prendre à cœur le bien de son filleul.

'''_Non mais tu te rends compte de la tournure que prennent tes pensées ? Maintenant tu es rassuré si Severus Snape se trouve auprès d'Harry…  
C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre, j'ai presque envie de dire que j'ai presque confiance en lui en ce qui concerne le bien d'Harry. Oh pauvre de moi, Azkaban m'a vraiment rendu complètement dingue. Si ça se trouve, aujourd'hui, je suis toujours enfermé dans ma cellule et tout ceci n'est qu'une hallucination, certes très réussie mais seulement le fruit de mon pauvre cerveau…Sinon pourquoi Snape jouerait-il le rôle du gentil ?'''_

Las de ses pensées sans queue ni tête, Sirius s'endormit en se remémorant le visage heureux de son filleul, le sourire charmeur de James, la mine excédé de Remus et le visage sérieux de Lily. Sans surprise, il fit de nouveau de nombreux cauchemars qui le maintinrent éveillé une grande partie de la nuit.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à éclairer la cabane hurlante, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se cogna durement contre un mur.  
Totalement éveillé, il se transforma dans sa forme humaine et à tâtons, il plaça ses mains devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre à nouveau le mur.  
Il sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un mur magique, quoi d'autre à Poudlard de toute manière ? Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est la présence de ce dernier. Il était venu régulièrement se cacher ici et jamais ce mur n'avait été présent.  
Il commença à tenter de délimiter la fin du mur et se rendit compte, à sa plus grande horreur, que ce dernier était une demie sphère et qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Aucune sortie pour lui n'était possible. Ne possédant pas le don de magie sans baguette, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Comprenant qu'Azkaban serait sa prochaine destination, Sirius s'effondra en pleurs sur le plancher. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, il ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer dans lequel il avait été enfermé bien trop longtemps. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se transforma à nouveau en Patmol et alla dans le coin le plus reculé qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre. Il dut attendre quelques heures avant d'entendre des pas montant l'escalier.

Harry n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, il ne connaissait pas bien la chambre et se retrouver tout seul lui faisait penser à ces longues nuit dans son placard ou à ses longues nuit seul dans sa cachette. Il avait peur qu'à son réveil, Severus ait disparu pour de bon.  
Au beau milieu de la nuit, trop angoissé pour rester dans cette chambre, il se leva et alla discrètement dans la chambre de Severus.  
Il trouva ce dernier tranquillement installé dans son lit, il semblait dormir profondément et Harry ne voulait pas le réveiller, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Rassuré de le voir là, Harry s'installa par terre et commença à s'endormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? »

Surpris, le petit garçon se releva et regarda vers Severus. Il faisait noir et il ne distinguait pas bien sa figure, il ne savait pas si ce dernier était en colère ou pas.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Parles-moi Harry.  
-Je…je…j'ai peur tout seul dans ma chambre et je…  
-Monte dans le lit, soupira Severus rassuré que ce ne soit que cela. »

Harry sourit et monta dans le grand lit de Severus. Il sentit se dernier rabattre la couette sur ses épaules. Il en profita pour se caler dans les bras protecteur de Severus et s'endormit tranquillement.  
Severus attendit qu'Harry se soit endormi pour partir à son tour au pays de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sourit en voyant Harry roulé en boule dans ses bras. Il semblait si petit et si fragile, plus il veillait sur Harry et plus il avait envie de tuer sa famille. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?  
Pour sa part, même si son père avait toujours été cruel il n'avait commencé à le frapper que vers ses dix ans et sa mère avait toujours été son refuge. Harry n'avait eu personne comme refuge et sa maltraitance remontait à loin d'après les examens de Pomfresh. Jamais Harry n'aurait une taille 'normale'. Severus espérait donner une famille aimante pour ce petit garçon qui avait déjà gagné son cœur de pierre.

'''_Eh voilà que je m'imagine passer ma vie avec Harry. Mon pauvre Severus, crois-tu vraiment que le ministère va te laisser sa garde toi qui est un ex-mangemort, un sorcier sans aucune fortune et en prime célibataire…  
Sans parler du fait que je sois homosexuel, le ministre en ferait une syncope. Et pourtant tu t'accroches à cet espoir si mince d'obtenir la garde d'Harry. Mon pauvre la bêtise des Gryffondors déteint gravement sur toi.'''_

Il se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Harry et alla prendre une douche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela de Black, ce dernier avait sûrement été inquiet de la disparition d'Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve ce sale cabot et qu'il lui montre où il pourrait les rejoindre.

'''_Voilà maintenant que tu prépares des rendez-vous secret avec Black, c'est définitif tu es bon pour la partie psychiatrique de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.'''_

Une fois prêt, il alla réveiller doucement Harry.

-Il est l'heure de se lever. Viens te laver ensuite, on ira manger un bon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Tu vas voir, c'est très beau à voir le matin.  
-Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dormir encore moi, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. »

Severus Snape, reconnu comme étant le professeur le plus cruel et le plus sadique que Poudlard ait connu, fondit complètement devant cette petite bouille si touchante, mais ne craqua pas pour autant.

« Tu te coucheras un peu plus tôt ce soir, et tu pourras faire une sieste mais pour le moment c'est l'heure de te lever, viens prendre ta douche.  
-Je peux encore dormir quelques heures d'accord ?  
-Non Harry, viens, après on pourra faire des potions si tu veux.  
-Vrai, s'écria Harry, fou de joie. »

Harry sauta à terre, se déshabilla rapidement sous les yeux étonnés de Severus et courut dans tout l'appartement nu jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle de bain.

« Il est pire que moi quand on parle de potions, soupira Severus avec un fin sourire. »

Ils retrouvèrent de nombreuses personnes lors du petit déjeuner, Harry persista dans son mutisme mais se permit quelques sourires envers Remus ainsi que Pomfresh. Ces deux personnes avaient aussi prit soin de lui, l'infirmière en le soignant et Remus en le regardant avec son regard miel. Il avait un regard captivant et calmant, il se sentait bien avec lui. Mais bien sûr, personne ne pouvait remplacer Severus pour lui.

Il déjeuna peu et sembla étudier les personnes autour de la table. Depuis qu'il était là, personne ne lui avait parlé de sa famille. Ils devaient sûrement penser qu'il n'en avait aucune, et il était décidé que jamais ils n'apprennent l'existence de son horrible oncle.

Une fois revenu dans l'appartement, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et alla prendre sa seule possession, son livre de potion.

« C'est bon on peut y aller, dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Alors allons-y, monsieur le professeur de potion.  
-Je pourrais moi aussi devenir professeur de potions comme toi ?  
-Eh bien pour être professeur, il va falloir que tu parles aux autres Harry, si tu ne parles pas, tes élèves ne pourront pas t'écouter.  
-Oh…mais je peux pas, murmura faiblement Harry.  
-Bien sûr que tu le peux, tu parles bien avec moi, dit Severus en se mettant à genoux de façon à pouvoir être en face d'Harry.  
-Je…je…  
-On en reparlera plus tard, dit Severus, peiné de constater qu'Harry lui cachait encore quelque chose. »

Severus savait qu'Harry cachait de nombreux secret et il savait que l'un d'entre eux était sa famille, mais il avait espéré qu'Harry aie assez confiance en lui maintenant pour lui en parler. Hélas, ce dernier se taisait toujours. Pourtant, la nuit dernière lui prouvait qu'Harry se sentait vraiment en sécurité lorsqu'il était avec lui, et il avait eu assez de courage pour venir le voir jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à faire des potions faciles, mais Harry commençait à bien maîtriser les gestes simples et Severus fut content de lui. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose, Harry serait l'un de ses meilleurs élèves dans son cours lorsqu'il serait en âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Remus était las, il en avait assez de chercher sans cesse Black dans les moindres recoins, vivable, de la forêt interdite. Il y avait passé toute la nuit et jamais l'odeur de Black ne lui avait sauté aux narines.  
En désespoir de cause, il alla tout de même vérifier à nouveau son piège, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pénétra dans le souterrain qui le menait à la cabane qu'il sentit l'odeur de Black de plein fouet.

'''_Peut-être que cette fois-ci je vais enfin pouvoir le regarder en face et lui dire à quel point il a détruit notre vie. Je veux savoir pourquoi…James était son frère, Lily sa meilleure amie féminine. Pourquoi les avoir tué en les trahissant ?'''_

Il fut sûr de sa capture lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, bien qu'il ne voyait pas encore Sirius il le sentait et c'est pourquoi il commença directement à l'attaquer verbalement.

« Tu étais un maraudeur, tu étais son frère, peut-être pas par le sang mais vous étiez toujours comme deux frères. Pourquoi, explosa-t-il, pourquoi l'avoir condamné ainsi, pourquoi vouloir la mort de ta propre famille. Et pire que tout pourquoi vouloir la mort de ton propre filleul ? Je suis même étonné que tu ne l'ai pas déjà tué, ça fait bien longtemps que tu rôdes par ici. »

N'entend aucune réponse à ses question, Remus n'en fut que plus furieux.

« TU POURRAIS AU MOINS AVOIR LA DESCENCE DE TON MONTRER, AFFRONTE TES ACTES BLACK ! »

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait été soulagé de voir apparaître Remus mais dès qu'il avait vu la fureur qui habitait les yeux de son ami, habituellement si doux, il avait préféré se taire. Remus lui avait reproché ses fautes en pleine figure. Voilà des années qu'il rêvait de James et que ce dernier ne cessait de lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Aujourd'hui, Remus avait fait remonter ses plus grandes terreurs à la surface. Comment pouvait-il se défendre ? Il avait bien tué sa seule famille et avait détruit l'amitié sincère qu'il portait à Remus. Il n'osait même pas se montrer. Il savait que Remus ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Une fois que Remus eut fini de hurler, il consentit à s'avancer prudemment au centre de la sphère, la tête basse.

Remus vit une forme bouger, il s'attendait à voir un Sirius sûr de lui avec un sourire mauvais, une lueur de haine dans les yeux et il fut profondément déstabilisé de voir apparaître ce pauvre Patmol tête basse et aussi voir plus squelettique qu'Harry. Sans le vouloir, toute sa fureur fondit comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait jamais su être en colère contre James ou Sirius, mais une profonde amertume était ancrée en lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sirius, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, j'essaie de comprendre, j'ai vraiment essayé de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Qu'avaient fait James et Lily pour mériter ça ? Par merlin, qu'est-ce que t'avais fait Harry pour mériter ça ? »

Sirius détestait voir ses amis tristes, et en ce moment même Remus avait dépassé ce stade là. Il semblait anéanti, il ne pouvait pas rester muet plus longtemps. Il se transforma en lui-même et affronta le douloureux regard de Remus.

« Harry est le plus gentil et mignon garçon qui m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu savais qu'on avait cohabité pendant longtemps ensemble ? Enfin juste quelques semaines, mais j'ai été touché au plus profond de moi-même devant son innocence. Il a vécu de nombreux mois seul dans la rue et pourtant il existe toujours cette petite parcelle d'innocence cachée sous une profonde détresse. »

Remus, choqué par l'apparence de Sirius puis après par ses paroles, ne sut quoi répondre, jusqu'à ce que la colère surgisse à nouveau plus forte.

« C'est de ta faute ce qui lui est arrivé. Si James et Lily étaient toujours en vie, il aurait eu une enfance normale. Réponds à ma question, pourquoi les avoir menés à leur perte ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé dans ton crâne ! Après avoir voulu tuer Snape pendant notre scolarité par mon intermédiaire, tu as voulu savoir si tu pouvais tuer James et sa famille c'est ça ? »

Remus fulminait, il faisait les cent pas en attendant la réponse fatidique qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Mais Sirius le regardait juste d'un regard las, hanté par une tristesse sans nom. Comment ce traître pouvait être triste alors qu'il était la cause de sa tristesse à lui ?

« Jamais je n'ai voulu tuer Snape, aujourd'hui je le regrette encore plus qu'à l'époque de notre sixième année. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, murmura-t-il douloureusement.  
-Tu ne déments pas mes affirmations à propos de James. Je te déteste Sirius Black pour avoir détruit notre amitié, pour avoir détruit notre ami quand il avait tellement confiance en toi. Je te déteste pour avoir fait croire à James que j'étais le traître. »

Sirius regarda à nouveau douloureusement Remus.

« Cette colère ne te ressemble tellement pas Lunard, tu étais le calme de notre petite bande, comment a-t-on pu croire que tu étais le traître. Cette erreur là aussi je ne me la pardonnerais jamais.  
-Tu as tué Peter, s'écria furieusement Remus, comment as-tu pu tuer Peter, c'était le plus faible de la bande, celui qu'on était censé protéger, le bébé de la bande et tu l'as assassiné de sang froid, avec une dizaine de Moldus. Comment as-tu pu ? Tu disais que tu détestais la magie noire, tu détestais ta famille, tu détestais Tu-sais-qui. »

Sirius se leva brusquement furieux, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux et alla aussi près de Remus que la sphère lui permettait.

« Jamais, ne me parle jamais de Pettigrow, il nous a tous eu, ce traître s'est fait passé pour mort. C'est de ma faute, comment a-t-on pu être aussi imbu de nous même, comment a-t-on pu être aussi aveugle. Le gentil petit Peter, le bébé de la bande. Ce traître nous a bien eus. Nous étions indestructible, James et moi se plaisions à le croire, la guerre ne nous avait pas encore atteint de plein fouet.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles, s'exclama Remus furieux que Black puisse ainsi accuser Peter de traîtrise. »

Sirius soupira et céda devant le regard emplis d'interrogation de Remus, il commença alors par raconter le moment où tout avait commencé.

**Flashback**

Sirius sautait de joie, il avait dans ses bras son filleul et ce dernier semblait bien décidé à tirer sur ses cheveux.

« Harry si je ne veux pas me retrouver chauve avant l'âge il va falloir que tu arrête de tenter de m'arracher les cheveux tu sais ?  
-Blablou ?  
-Oui, ça tu vois ce sont mes superbes cheveux et si je veux encore pouvoir draguer les filles il va falloir que tu m'en laisse.  
-Sirius Black, je t'interdis de parler de tes conquêtes à mon fils, s'exclama Lily mi souriante, mi soucieuse.  
-Promis Lily, tu vois Harry maman est une vraie rabat-joie. »

Sirius se prit une claque affective derrière la tête.

« Hé, je croyais que tu étais mon frère et mon alliés en toute circonstance, James Potter tu n'est qu'un traître.  
-Ma femme n'est pas une rabat-joie.  
-Tu vois Harry, même ton père est un rabat-joie, heureusement que Patmol est là. »

Le bébé se mit à rire face aux grimaces rigolotes que Sirius lui faisait. Soudain une odeur nauséabonde se mit à envahir l'espace vital de Sirius.

« C'est comme ça que tu remercie ton cher parrain.  
-Allez viens là bonhomme, il est l'heure de prendre un bon bain de toute façon.  
-Bioupfjj, s'écria le bambin en tendant ses petites mains vers la mère. »

Lily prit son fil dans ses bras et monta à l'étage en direction de la salle de bain.

« Alors Sirius comment vas-tu ? Bientôt Halloween, qu'as-tu prévu ?  
-Rien de bien intéressant, je suis toujours à disposition au ministère en tant qu'auror et en tant que membre de l'ordre du phénix. Le seigneur des ténèbres est très actif en ce moment et j'ai peur pour vous, dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux qu'il utilisait très peu souvent.  
-Mais grâce à toi nous ne craignons rien.  
-Le problème James est que beaucoup de monde savent que je suis le gardien du secret.  
-Tu as peur pour ta sécurité ?  
-Franchement James, je pourrais mourir pour toi et ta famille avec le sourire et cela sans aucune hésitation. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi Lily et Harry, mais quelques mangemorts savent que je suis le gardien du secret et j'ai pensé au plus grand coup de bluff du siècle.  
-Raconte, dit James tout aussi sérieux que Sirius.  
-Nous savons que Remus est peut-être potentiellement le traître.  
-Tu sais que je déteste entendre ça.  
-Et je déteste le dire mais c'est la seule solution, c'est pourquoi afin qu'il ne puisse pas vous atteindre j'ai pensé que changer de gardien du secret sans que personne ne le sache serait une bonne idée.  
-A qui penses-tu ? Tu sais que je ne fais confiance qu'à toi et uniquement toi.  
-Non, tu oublies une personne qui te voue quasiment un culte.  
-Peter ?  
-Exactement, il t'adore James, il serait prêt à mourir pour toi et personne ne saura que nous avons changé d'idée.  
-Personne ? Pas même Dumbledore ?  
-Non il s'empresserait de le dire aux membres de l'ordre et si jamais nous avions aussi un traître dans nos rangs ? Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et ta famille. Il faut que ça reste entre nous absolument. Ecoute parles-en à Lily ce soir et je reviens demain d'accord ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain, demanda Lily. »

Sirius et James se regardèrent, puis James lui parla alors de l'idée de Sirius.

« Crois-tu que c'est vraiment prudent, dit Lily très inquiète.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en Peter ?  
-On va dire que j'ai bien plus confiance en toi Sirius, tu es une des seules personnes en qui j'ai une totale confiance.  
-Mais mon idée ne peut pas échouer, on peut juste tenter quelques jours et si tu ne te sens toujours pas à l'aise alors je redeviendrais le gardien d'accord ?  
-D'accord on est le 29 Octobre, si après Halloween je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise alors on reviendra à la normale et on effacera les souvenir de Peter sur l'emplacement d'accord ?  
-Tu veux vraiment enlever ces souvenirs là à Peter ?  
-Oui, promet le moi, non promettez le moi tous les deux. »

James et Sirius avait acquiescé, certains que Lily changerait d'avis quand elle verrait qu'il ne se passait rien.  
Le lendemain, Peter fut conduis chez les Potter et on fit de lui le nouveau gardien du secret, et le surlendemain, James et Lily périssaient de la main de Voldemort en personne. Ce dernier fut alors réduit à un état de presque vivant par un petit enfant d'un an et demi.

**Fin du Flashback**

« Tu comprends Remus, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû écouter Lily, c'est la seule, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une totale confiance en moi et regarde ce que j'ai fait. Je les ai tués à cause de mes idées complètement stupides. J'ai tué tous ceux que j'aimais et j'ai cru que tu étais le traître. Tu dois me détester Remus, tu le dois parce que moi je me déteste, je m'exècre, j'ai tué mon frère et sa femme. »

Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux, il semblait si désespéré. Remus quand à lui était choqué, il tentait de réaliser une chose : Sirius était innocent.

« Tu n'étais pas le gardien…  
-J'aurais dû le rester, j'aurais dû l'être encore, James et Lily aurait dû être encore en vie. C'est me faute, tout est de ma faute. »

Incapable de voir Sirius plus misérable qu'il ne l'était, Remus enleva le sortilège et tenta de prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

« Non, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis un monstre, tu ne dois pas m'approcher, j'apporte la mort auprès de tous ceux que j'aime.  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry pense.  
-Il t'a parlé ?  
-Non, il ne parle qu'à Severus mais il a demandé une ou deux fois à voir son chien. Nous avons tous deviné qu'il s'agissait de toi.  
-Tous ?  
-Après ta fracassante entrée chez Madame Figgs, j'ai révélé ta condition d'animagus. Il faut que tu viennes parler à Dumbledore, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te protéger.  
-Tu ne comprends pas Remus, je suis un… »

Remus ne le laissa pas terminé, il le gifla.

« Je l'ai mérité, dit Sirius piteusement.  
-Sirius Black tu vas arrêter de te morfondre, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et la première et de mettre au clair ta situation, ensuite il faut qu'on…  
-Il faut retrouver Pettigrow, c'est la seule façon de prouver ce que je dis.  
-Il n'est pas mort ?

-Non, il a tué tous ces moldus puis s'est coupé le doigt avant de disparaître sous sa forme de rat.  
-Tu ne les as pas tués.  
-Non, mais je voulais tuer Pettigrow, je voulais le faire souffrir et après cela je voulais venir te voir et tout t'expliquer. Je voulais aussi avoir la garde d'Harry et je voulais…  
-Si tu es innocenté tu pourras avoir sa garde.  
-Pettigrow se cache, jamais on me croira sur parole.  
-Allons parler à Dumbledore d'abord, il nous aidera à y voir plus clair.  
-Tu sais que si tu me mets en présence de Pettigrow je le tuerais, c'est une promesse Remus.  
-Nous n'en sommes pas là, et nous sommes loin d'y être. »

Sirius suivit gentiment Remus, il était complètement perdu, avoir parlé avec Remus lui avait redonné un espoir qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Avec un peu de chance, après tout ça, il pourrait être le gardien légal d'Harry et le ministère ne pourrait jamais le renvoyer dans cette horrible famille.  
Ils croisèrent Dumbledore et Minerva sur le chemin, ainsi que Maugrey et Pomfresh. Tous sans exception sortirent leur baguette, Maugrey étant le plus rapide.

« Eloigne toi Remus, c'est bon tu ne crains plus rien. »

Remus regarda Maugrey mais se plaça devant toutes les baguettes protégeant ainsi Sirius.

« Remus, qu'est-ce vous faîtes ? Vous le protégez, il est l'assassin des Potter.  
-Je demande à ce qu'il soit entendu par Dumbledore et après alors nous déciderons de la suite des évènements.  
-Très bien Remus, dit doucement Dumbledore en baissant sa baguette, mais qu'il soit entendu sous sérum de vérité. »

Sirius regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et n'y lu aucune douleur mais une tristesse poignante, ses yeux si pétillant de vie ne scintillait plus du tout. Il sut alors que Dumbledore était inquiet, peut-être un peu en colère mais surtout très déçu de son comportement. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute manière.

« Pomfresh je veux que vous aillez prendre soin d'Harry et que vous demandiez à Severus de me rejoindre dans mon bureau avec du véritasérum.  
-Vous savez que c'est très imprudent d'interroger quelqu'un avec une potion si puissante.  
-Avons-nous le choix ?  
-Je vais chercher Severus dit Pomfresh en jetant un regard emplis de colère et de tristesse vers Sirius. »

Harry et Severus avaient déjeuné dans l'appartement et maintenant Severus tentait d'aborder le monde de la magie avec Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une Pomfresh pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude.

« Dumbledore souhaite vous parler dans son bureau avec du véritasérum.  
-D'accord, Harry je reviens dans peu de temps d'accord, Mme Pomfresh va rester avec toi.  
-Pas longtemps alors, dit Harry sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de parler devant Pomfresh.  
-Promis pas longtemps. »

Severus embrassa le garçon sur le front et partit inquiet en direction du bureau. Il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire interroger par Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il avait découvert qu'il faisait entrer Black dans l'infirmerie. Allait-il le virer ? Ou pire…Allait-il l'empêcher de rester avec Harry ?

Il arriva au bureau et constata que de nombreuses personnes y étaient, dont une qu'il reconnu instantanément : Sirius Black.  
Sans savoir pourquoi le voir ainsi, seulement de dos, lui fit mal au niveau de sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Avait-il réellement trahi les Potter ? Aujourd'hui il allait avoir des réponses mais il n'était pas sûr de les vouloir. Il voulait…en fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

'''_Arrête de penser sans arrêt à Black ça devient une vraie obsession, n'oublie pas soit glacial, aucune émotion, rien du tout. Fais ton travail et tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'il dit.'''_

Severus, toujours aussi impassible, s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore et lui tendit une petite fiole. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'autorisa à plonger ses yeux dans les yeux de Sirius. Malgré Azkaban, Sirius avait toujours de très beaux yeux, d'une couleur argent pure, mais ils s'étaient ternis et plus aucune joie ou malice n'y était présente.

'''_Je deviens dingue, Black me rends cinglé, reprends toi tu n'es pas une de ces adolescente qui lui courait sans cesse autour, un peu de fierté tout de même.'''_

Sirius observa Severus, tout lui revint alors à l'esprit, toutes ses tortures qu'il lui avait infligé, ces humiliations, et même cette fameuse nuit qu'il ne cessait de revoir. Comment avait-il pu vouloir la mort de cet homme qui aujourd'hui l'avait aidé en silence sans le juger et sans rien lui demander en retour. Il se sentait si stupide et ridicule. Il avait toujours été aveuglé par ses préjugés et Severus en avait payé le plus cher. Il était comme ces mangemorts qui, à l'époque, faisait tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ordonnait.

« Ouvres la bouche Black. »

Regardant toujours Severus dans les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche et sentit qu'on déposait quelques gouttes sur sa langue. Sans se poser plus de question il avala et ne se sentit soudainement plus maître de lui-même. Il était toujours présent mais c'est comme si une autre personne parlais pour vous.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black, répliqua la voix cassée de ce dernier. »

Severus s'était mis en retrait et regardait toujours attentivement Black, ce dernier répondait aux questions sans aucune hésitation et sans pouvoir arrêter lui-même ses paroles. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne viendrait pas en cause dans cette histoire.

« Pourquoi avoir donné l'emplacement de la maison des Potter à Voldemort, demanda Dumbledore sans prêter attention aux sursauts des autres personnes.  
-Je n'ai jamais donné l'emplacement de Godric Hollow au seigneur des ténèbres. »

Severus se permit un petit sourire en coin, ainsi il avait raison depuis le début. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas danser devant tout le monde, mais il avait eu raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre deux fois plus rapidement après cette affirmation.

'''_La présence de Black près de moi n'est définitivement pas bonne du tout pour mon self-control.'''_

« Tu étais le gardien du Secret, dit Dumbledore perplexe.  
-Non. »

Tous dans la salle retinrent leur respiration.

« Qui était le gardien du Secret Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-Peter Pettigrow.  
-Quoi s'exclama Minerva, mais ce n'est pas possible, nous l'aurions su, comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?  
-J'ai demandé à James de changer parce que tout le monde savait que j'étais leur gardien. Personne n'aurait soupçonné Pettigrow. C'était le plan parfait pour la survie de James et de sa famille.  
-Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda Dumbledore.  
-Pettigrow à vendu James à Vous-savez-qui. Je l'ai su en voyant les débris fumants de leur maison. J'ai traqué Pettigrow sans me donner de répit. Je l'ai finalement retrouvé du côté Moldus.  
-Et tu l'as tué, dit alors Dumbledore encore plus las.  
-Non. Il a lancé un sort qui a exterminé tous les Moldus autour, puis s'est coupé un doigt avant de disparaître dans les égouts sous sa forme de rat. »

Tous dans la salle semblait choqué.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Sirius, demanda doucement Dumbledore.  
-J'ai eu ce que je méritais, j'ai tué James et Lily à cause de mes idées stupides. Je devais payer le prix de mon inconscience. »

Minerva avait les larmes aux yeux, Dumbledore semblait complètement abattu, Remus avait mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sirius et Maugrey semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
Severus, quant à lui, ne savait que penser, Black croyait qu'il devait payer, lui au contraire trouvait ce raisonnement complètement stupide, mais bon il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.  
A cette simple remarque son cœur lui fit mal.

'''_Voilà maintenant que j'ai des remords à le traiter de stupide Gryffondor, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai besoin de repos, je ne veux plus avoir Black sous les yeux.'''_

L'effet de la potion se dissipa au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et Sirius se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, cette épreuve là avait été particulièrement dure pour lui. Severus se fit violence pour ne pas s'approcher de lui tandis que Remus le serrait affectueusement dans ses bras.

'''_Non, tu ne peux pas être jaloux du loup garou…tu ne peux pas l'être, remets toi bon sang, tu dois être victime d'un sortilège. Oui c'est ça, Dumbledore a réussit par m'empoisonner d'une façon ou d'une autre, aucune autre explication possible.'''_

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Pettigrow, dit alors Remus rompant le silence.  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Remus, mais par où commencer ?  
-Pettigrow est un faible, il doit sûrement se cacher dans un endroit où il peut connaître la situation des sorciers.  
-Tu crois Sirius ?  
-Il doit attendre quelque chose et vu qu'il ne connait que le monde magique il n'ira jamais se cacher dans un endroit Moldu.  
-Il faut donc le chercher chez des sorciers, ça fait tout de même de nombreuses familles, dit doucement Dumbledore. Pour le moment, je veux que tu ailles te reposer à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh pourra te soigner.  
-Je…j'aimerais rester à côté d'Harry, sous ma forme de chien.  
-Il est hors de question que Black reste avec lui dans mes appartements.  
-Allons Severus vous savez bien que vos appartement sont les plus éloignés, il y sera en sécurité, Pomfresh viendra tous les jours.  
-De toute façon vous avez déjà pris votre décision.  
-Pensez à la joie d'Harry. »

Severus avait répliqué par habitude, parce que au fond de lui mais bien bien enfoui, il était peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu content que Black vienne avec lui. Bien sûr c'était juste pour le bien d'Harry, rien d'autre. Vraiment rien d'autre…

**A suivre… (en pause)**


	14. Chapitre 13: Premier pas à trois

Note de l'auteur : Et bien me revoilà enfin après de longs mois d'études, je reviens enfin avec la suite ! J'ai plusieurs bonnes nouvelles. Premièrement je peux affirmer que cette histoire aura 20 chapitres et un épilogue, ensuite je pense pouvoir écrire mes chapitres plus rapidement. Mais cela va avec une mauvaise nouvelle, je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas d'ordi à disposition, je ne reviens que début septembre, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre 14 sera publié uniquement au niveau de cette période là !

Je souhaite un bon film HP5 pour ceux qui vont aller le voir, une bonne lecture du tome 7 pour ceux qui parlent anglais et une bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Résumé : Suite à une gifle de trop Harry s'enfuit de chez les Dursley et survit tant bien que mal dans les rues de Londres. Grâce à ses nouveaux amis, Ted et Isabelle, Harry apprend à lire et à survivre dans la rue. Hélas par un coup du sort ; Ted se retrouve en prison. Isabelle constant une mauvaise nutrition et un manque d'hygiène chez Harry prévient la police. Pendant ce temps dans le monde des sorciers, après avoir apprit la disparition d'Harry, Dumbledore lance l'ordre du phénix à sa recherche, ils font choux blanc et à cause de Skeeter le ministre l'apprend. Malgré les renforts des Aurors dans la recherche, Harry reste introuvable et incartable. Apprenant la nouvelle dans les journaux, Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban et finit par retrouver Harry avant tout le monde. Cependant Harry tombe très rapidement malade et Sirius décide d'alerter l'ordre du phénix par l'intermédiaire de Severus.  
Ce dernier prit d'affection pour le garçon décide de l'emmener vivre avec lui dans ses appartements, malheureusement Black va venir y vivre aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Premier pas à trois.

* * *

  
Sirius ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Snape ait un commentaire gentil ou même neutre. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas désiré. Le point positif était qu'il avait gagné du temps avec Harry.

«Pourquoi sous votre forme de chien ? demanda Minerva.  
-Parce qu'il me connait ainsi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit comme ça. dit-il en montrant ses haillons. »

Tous avaient bien sûr remarqué à quel point Sirius avait changé, à un point tel qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait donc normal qu'il ne veuille pas paraître ainsi devant un enfant.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur d'autres questions qui rouvriraient d'anciennes plaies, il se transforma à nouveau en Patmol et attendit aux pieds de Severus Snape.  
Voir son pire ennemi ainsi couché à ses pieds donna à ce dernier des envies de torture bien sentie, en représailles du passé. Malheureusement, sa conscience n'était pas de cet avis et se refusait à humilier encore plus Black qu'il ne l'était présentement.

Soudainement, la situation lui apparut clairement. Black dans ses appartements ? Black vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, comment survivre ?  
Le seul endroit où Severus pouvait être lui-même ne serait plus du tout son refuge. Un poids supplémentaire sembla se déposer sur ses épaules. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour que ce dernier lui amène tous ces malheurs ? Son seul petit bonheur serait d'avoir Harry à l'œil toute la journée. Partager la vie du petit garçon lui redonnait le sourire qu'il semblait avoir perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

_'''Non seulement Black va envahir mon appartement mais il va avoir accès à mon salon, mon labo. Ce clébard risque de provoquer de vraies catastrophes.'''_

Soudain un autre souci lui vint à l'esprit, une chose qu'il avait mise de côté et qui maintenant ne pouvait plus l'être. Comment expliquer à Lucius Malfoy qu'Harry Potter vivait chez lui ? L'homme allait sûrement découvrir à un moment où à un autre que le garçon habitait chez lui. Peu de choses échappaient à cet homme bien trop puissant.

_'''Mettons cela de côté pour le moment et concentrons nous sur ce chien puant…peut-être qu'une nouvelle douche froide lui ferait du bien ?! Bon d'accord, c'est petit et alors ? Il est hors de question que je lui facilite la vie tout de même. Je ne vais quand même pas prendre Black en pitié, il ne manquerait plus que ça. A partir de maintenant, je redeviens le vrai Severus, pas cette espèce de groupie qui ne pense qu'à Black.'''_

« Ca va Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Vous sembliez être ailleurs. »

Severus lui envoya son regard le plus glacial et d'un mouvement brusque fit demi-tour, prit la fiole de Véritasérum et retourna dans ses appartements. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui si Black le suivait ou non.

«Vous croyez qu'ils arriveront à vivre ensemble, Albus ?! S'exclama doucement Minerva.  
-Je l'espère ma chère, je l'espère.  
-Ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre ces deux là, Poudlard n'y survivra pas.  
-Je crois, au contraire, que Poudlard tiendra le coup. répliqua Dumbledore, des étoiles à nouveau plein les yeux. Harry risque de jouer un grand rôle dans cette histoire.  
-Quand allons-nous prévenir le Ministère ?  
-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais mais ce ne serait le cas. Le plus tard possible j'espère. Harry ne fait que parler à Severus, si jamais le Ministère découvre sa présence ici, ils lui enlèveront la seule personne en qui il ait confiance. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques.  
-C'est vrai qu'il ne nous parle toujours pas.  
-Ne soyez pas triste Minerva, Harry a besoin de se réadapter. Il faut maintenant qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est plus dans la rue et que c'est notre rôle de nous occuper de lui. Il n'a toujours compté que sur-lui-même, aujourd'hui il doit apprendre à faire confiance aux adultes.

Remus choisit de s'éclipser discrètement afin de se retrouver seul un moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait d'en apprendre beaucoup en si peu de temps. Il se rappela alors son rêve qui lui avait paru si bizarre. Il avait vu la tombe de James, Sirius avec son uniforme d'Azkaban et contre toute attente il n'avait pas vu une tombe là où se tenait Peter mais un rat. Pourquoi faire ce genre de rêve si tardivement ? Les prémonitions ne sont utiles que si elles arrivent avant les évènements.  
Préférant ne plus y penser, Remus alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

« Je te préviens : si jamais tu salis ou que tu casses un quelconque objet, je te ferais dormir dehors, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Le chien gardait la tête basse mais semblait acquiescer à ce que disait Severus. Ce dernier n'était pas heureux de l'attitude de Black. Dans ce rôle là, c'est lui qui passait pour le méchant alors que c'était Black qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. En rentrant dans l'appartement il se fit attaquer par une petite chose brune.

« Severus, tu es enfin revenu. C'était long, tu sais. On peut encore faire des potions ? »

Severus sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

«Il a été sage ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.  
-Il n'a pas dit un mot. Je dois y aller, il me reste encore une tonne de choses à faire et je dois aller parler à Dumbledore.  
-Merci de l'avoir gardé.  
-Pas de quoi. »

Pomfresh partit sans remarquer le chien caché derrière Severus. Harry au contraire le vit tout de suite.

« Sauveur ! s'écria le gamin. »

Severus le déposa à terre et Harry s'empressa de courir vers son chien.

« Oh Severus tu l'as retrouvé.  
-Et j'ai même une bonne nouvelle, tu as le droit de le garder ici et tu pourras aussi le montrer aux autres adultes si tu en as envie.  
-Oh, pour de vrai ? Il peut dormir dans mon lit aussi ?  
-Non Harry, il dormira dans le salon, on pourra même lui trouver un panier.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que lui aussi veut un endroit à lui pour dormir, ce sera sa chambre à lui d'accord ? dit Severus en regardant Sirius avec un regard d'avertissement.  
-D'accord. admit alors Harry. Mais avant la nuit il a droit de jouer avec moi dans ma chambre ?  
-Oui il a le droit. Tu peux même lui faire visiter notre appartement. Il doit savoir les endroits où il n'a pas le droit d'aller, tu les lui montres ?  
-Oh oui, d'accord. »

Harry emmena Sirius dans les différentes pièces et spécifia bien au chien qu'il n'avait pas accès au laboratoire lorsque Severus n'était pas avec lui et interdiction totale d'entrer dans le bureau du professeur.

« Tu sais Sauveur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis toujours. Maintenant on est une vraie famille tous les trois. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Sirius était heureux de voir Harry avec une si bonne mine, le gamin semblait être profondément content d'habiter avec Severus.

_'''Si James savait cela il en ferait une vraie syncope. Mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu, qui aurait cru que Severus le rendrait aussi heureux ? Pas moi en tout cas.'''_

Pendant ce temps Severus réfléchissait à sa nouvelle vie, à tout ce que cela allait engendrer comme responsabilité. Il était en charge de l'éducation d'Harry mais un problème se posait : Comment éduquait-on un petit garçon ? Son père n'avait pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon modèle. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait être meilleur qu'un autre ?

«Ca y est Severus, Sauveur connaît tout l'appartement.  
-C'est bien. dit-il en regardant le petit garçon qui débordait de joie.  
-On peut faire des potions maintenant ? »

Le chien soupira lourdement et Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Non Harry, on pourra en faire demain, mais pour aujourd'hui on va d'abord s'occuper exclusivement de Sauveur. »

Le chien releva brusquement la tête, inquiet à propos du dernier commentaire de son ennemi.

«On va faire quoi ? demanda Harry.  
-D'abord on va lui donner un bon bain chaud avec beaucoup de savon pour qu'il sente bon. Ensuite on s'occupera de lui trouver un bon panier et on aménagera un petit coin pour lui près du feu.  
-Oh d'accord ! s'écria Harry, joyeux. Tu viens sauveur ? »

En bon chien obéissant, Sirius suivit, tête basse, son jeune maître. Après une bonne demi-heure de bataille d'eau et de rire, Sirius fut enfin propre et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Snape avait eu une excellente idée, ce bain lui avait fait un bien fou.

«Maintenant il va falloir lui trouver un panier, mais on va chercher où ?  
-C'est assez simple, lui répondit Severus, viens, suis moi. »

Harry suivit Severus tandis que Sirius trottinait derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de classe. Sirius reconnut immédiatement la classe de potions. Comment Snape pouvait-il lui trouver un panier ici ?

Severus se dirigea vers une salle adjacente, celle-ci aussi Sirius la reconnut. C'était la salle où les étudiants récuraient les chaudrons lors des retenues.

« Tu as le droit de choisir n'importe quel chaudron Harry, prends celui que tu veux.  
-Sauveur va dormir dans un chaudron ?  
-Non mais on le modifiera après. »

Harry choisit le plus gros chaudron de tous et ils retournèrent dans l'appartement de Severus.

« Harry, je sais que tu as dit que tu étais un magicien. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas voulu croire le professeur Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci t'a montré un peu de magie, mais elle existe vraiment. Ce château est une grande école de magie, de la vraie magie. Moi aussi je suis un magicien Harry, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore et tout comme toi. Regarde. »

Severus éloigna Harry du chaudron et sortit sa baguette magique. D'une formule magique il nettoya le chaudron qui sembla tout neuf à nouveau.

« C'est de la vrai magie ? Pas de trucs faux ?  
-Non pas de trucs faux. répliqua Severus le sourire aux lèvres. Peux-tu transformer ce chaudron en panier pour Sauveur, Harry ?  
-Tu me crois vraiment quand je dis que j'ai de vrais pouvoirs magiques comme Merlin ?  
-Oui Harry, je te crois vraiment. »

Sirius se demandait si Severus pensait vraiment Harry capable d'une telle magie à un âge si jeune. Harry ne pouvait pas maîtriser une telle magie, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible !  
Il regarda Harry qui observait le chaudron avec une concentration maximale. Au bout de cinq minutes il ne s'était toujours rien passé et Severus hésitait à déranger Harry, ce dernier semblait si concentré. Il savait qu'il demandait quelque chose de complètement impossible au petit garçon mais il fallait qu'il évalue les pouvoirs d'Harry.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, au moment où il allait déranger Harry, ce dernier leva la main en direction du chaudron qui se transforma en un panier en osier avec une couverture verte à l'intérieur. Harry se retourna vers Severus et lui sourit, puis s'écroula de fatigue.  
Severus eut juste le temps de prendre Harry dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il le coucha dans son lit et retourna dans le salon où Black semblait toujours intrigué par le panier.

« Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? Un tel niveau de magie à un âge si jeune. Il a une telle volonté qu'il est capable de presque n'importe quoi. »

Severus pensait tout haut mais Sirius l'écoutait, lui-même n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. De surprise, il se transforma à nouveau et étudia le panier sous tous ses aspects.

« Faut vraiment te trouver des vêtements un peu moins…orange. »

Sirius regarda son magnifique uniforme si gentiment fournit par Azkaban. Il ne restait plus vraiment grand-chose d'ailleurs. Les manches et les jambes étaient complètement déchirés.

«Me regarde pas comme ça, il est hors de question que je te fournisse en plus des vêtements, tu squattes déjà mon appartement.  
-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les utiliser.  
-Je ne veux pas d'un clochard dans mon appartement, tu te trouves des vêtements un point c'est tout. Tu peux toujours aller voir ton grand copain le loup garou, quoique point de vue affaires ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
-Ne parle pas de Remus ainsi.  
-Je fais ce que je veux je suis encore dans mes appartements. »

Sirius le regarda longuement puis soupira.

«Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait pendant nos années d'études à Poudlard.  
-Je m'en fiche Black, je ne vis plus dans le passé depuis longtemps, mentit-il. »

Mal à l'aise devant un Black aussi peu combattif, Severus préféra aller prendre un livre de potion et se mettre à lire. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'un Harry à peine éveillé alla s'installer sur les genoux de Severus.

«Excuse-moi de m'être endormi. dit-il tout penaud.  
-Regarde-moi Harry, dit doucement Severus. Si tu es tombé comme ça c'est à cause de la magie. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais pour ça ? Tu es encore jeune Harry c'est pour ça que ton corps supporte mal le trop plein de magie qu'il y a en toi. C'est très rare de pouvoir faire ce que tu as fait avec le chaudron. Même moi sans baguette je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.  
-Je serais pas puni alors ?  
- Bien sûr que non. dit Severus en serrant Harry dans ses bras. En plus Sauveur est vraiment très content de son nouveau panier. »

Sirius aboya pour appuyer les dires de Snape.

«On peut faire des potions maintenant ?  
-Demain, promis Severus. Aujourd'hui, je vais te parler un peu de la magie d'accord ?  
-Oh tu peux me parler de Merlin, j'avais un vrai livre sur lui mais je l'ai donné à mon ami.  
-Draco était très content de ton cadeau, tu sais.  
-Oh, tu connais Draco ? C'est lui qui m'a donné le livre sur les potions, tu sais.  
-Oui je sais, je le lui avais offert et je suis content qu'il te l'ait donné. Mais aujourd'hui on va parler de ce château.  
-C'est une école de magie.  
-Oui, sourit Severus, cette école s'appelle Poudlard et lorsque tu auras onze ans toi aussi, tu pourras étudier la magie ici, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Par contre tu ne connais pas les fondateurs.  
-Qui ça ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur les genoux du professeur. »

Harry buvait littéralement les mots de Severus, il voulait absolument tout savoir et ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'il voulut bien s'arrêter pour aller manger.

La grande salle était un des lieux préférés d'Harry et venir y manger en compagnie de Severus lui plaisait énormément.

« Alors Harry comment vas-tu ce soir ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore. »

Harry décida de répondre au vieux bonhomme puisque Severus lui avait affirmé qu'il ne craignait rien.

« Ca va, dit-il doucement avant de s'installer confortablement en bout de table à côté de Severus. »

Tous étaient étonnés d'entendre Harry s'adresser directement à quelqu'un qui n'était pas le professeur des potions. Severus récompensa Harry d'un sourire discret. Le dîner se déroula normalement, sauf au moment où Harry tentait discrètement de donner sa viande à Sauveur.

En voyant le petit bout de viande qu'Harry lui tendait discrètement Sirius rigola intérieurement. Bien qu'il ait envie de faire plaisir à Harry, il savait aussi que ce dernier avait besoin de manger et c'est pourquoi il se mit à aboyer discrètement. En voyant Black agir bizarrement envers Harry, Severus regarda plus attentivement et vit tout de suite le manège de son petit protégé.

«Harry la viande n'est pas pour le chien mais pour toi. Il a eu sa part, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.  
-Mais j'ai plus faim, dit doucement Harry.  
-Tu n'as rien mangé, il faut absolument que tu reprennes des forces surtout après la magie que tu as utilisé.  
-Harry a fait de la magie ? demanda Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-J'ai fait un panier pour Sauveur et il est très content de son panier et même qu'il l'aime déjà beaucoup.  
-Ce qu'Harry veut dire, répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, est qu'il a réussi à transformer un chaudron en panier pour le chien.  
-Une telle magie à un âge si jeune, n'est-ce pas trop dangereux ?  
-Non Minerva, du moment que Severus prend en charge le jeune Harry. Il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa magie.  
-On va faire pleins d'exercices de magie ?  
-Oui Harry on va faire en sorte que tu contrôles ta magie.  
-Et pleins de potions ? »

Sirius poussa un jappement désespéré à la dernière phrase de son filleul. Remus pouffa doucement en regardant le chien se mettre les deux pattes devant les yeux. Severus était particulièrement enchanté de la demande d'Harry et l'attitude de Sirius lui faisait encore plus plaisir.

«Seulement si tu travailles bien avec tes exercices.  
-Et tu pourras aussi me raconter l'histoire de la magie, hein ?  
-Ne souhaites-tu pas jouer un peu dehors Harry ?  
-Je m'amuse en faisant des potions. répondit doucement le petit garçon.  
-Tu as trouvé un vrai fan, alors ! s'écria joyeusement Remus à l'intention de Severus.  
-On peut s'amuser à faire des potions, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'art subtil des potions, seul Harry comprend. »

Ce dernier secoua la tête positivement à ce que disait Severus. En rentrant dans les appartements de Severus, Sirius alla directement se coucher dans son panier tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la grande bibliothèque.

« On peut lire celui-là ? dit-il en montrant un épais volume.  
-La période de Merlin ?  
-Oh oui, s'il te plaît Severus.  
-Très bien, mais après tu iras te laver.  
-Mais je me suis lavé y a deux jours !  
-Harry, on se lave tous les jours.  
-Mais je vais fondre si je me lave tous les jours. »

Severus ne put retenir le fou rire qui le prit en entendant la dernière phrase du petit garçon. Sirius leva la tête et se surprit à aimer le son que faisait Snape lorsqu'il riait vraiment.  
En voyant que Black le regardait, Severus se reprit immédiatement et expliqua à Harry que les gens ne fondaient pas lorsqu'ils prenaient une douche tous les jours. Après une heure de lecture et une bonne douche ainsi qu'un lavage de dents, Harry alla au lit sans faire d'histoire. Il s'endormit comme une masse dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Severus en profita pour continuer de lire le dernier livre de potion qu'il avait acquis pendant que Sirius dormait dans son panier, heureux d'être simplement là où il était.

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus testa la magie d'Harry à un plus faible niveau afin de ne pas le vider de toute son énergie. Harry s'en sortait assez bien, mais bien vite la fatigue le submergea. Le reste de la journée était réservée à la préparation de potion simple puis un cours sur l'histoire de la magie. Severus était étonné par la capacité d'apprentissage d'Harry, ce dernier se souvenait de chaque chose qu'il avait lue. Il avait cette soif d'apprendre que Severus n'avait jamais vu chez tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui étaient passés dans sa classe, et pourtant Merlin il y en avait eu beaucoup. Un élève comme Harry était une bénédiction pour le professeur qu'il était.

Une seule trace du passé d'Harry subsistait. Persuadé de vivre un vrai rêve, Harry faisait souvent des cauchemars et lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit une peur sans nom le prenait. Afin d'être sûr que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve, il allait toujours dans la chambre de Severus et finissait sa nuit dans les bras du professeur.

Une routine s'installa tranquillement et Severus était étonné de n'avoir aucun problème avec Black. Ce dernier jouait souvent avec Harry, mais ne provoquait aucune catastrophe. Il le prévenait à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait sortir en douce après une de leurs leçons et le soutenait dans l'éducation qu'il donnait à Harry.

_'''Si Black se met à être responsable mais où va le monde ? Je n'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir à ce sale clébard.'''_

* * *

  
Sirius dans son coin profitait de chaque moment de libre qu'avait Harry pour jouer avec lui et pour le faire rire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, Harry l'aimait et c'était le principal. Il allait tout de même rejoindre Remus à chaque fois qu'Harry faisait des potions avec Snape.

«Alors comment va Harry ? demanda le loup-garou en voyant son ami entrer dans ses appartements.  
-Toujours fan de potions, mais il se débrouille très bien d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il garde à chaque fois une fiole d'une potion réussite faite avec Snape. Il a même une étagère réservée à ses potions.  
-Un futur maître des potions ?  
-Sûrement, mais le voir si heureux me rempli de joie. Vivre sous la forme de Patmol est bien moins compliqué.  
-Une fois innocenté Sirius, il faudra que tu te montres vraiment à Harry.  
-Je…je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne comme une trahison et si il ne me pardonne pas ? Je ne survivrai pas sans Harry, c'est ma seule raison de vivre avec toi bien sûr.  
-Ne vis pas comme moi Sirius, parce que c'est une vie que je ne t'envie pas. Pendant de longues années je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, j'avais tout perdu, mes amis, Harry et les gens me regardaient comme un monstre. J'ai passé mon temps à tenter de mettre fin à mes jours et sans Dumbledore j'aurais sûrement réussi. Puis il m'a embauché à Poudlard et crois le ou non, mais Severus m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma guérison. Il était toujours là pour…  
-Il était gentil avec toi ? Te disait des mots doux ?  
-Non, pouffa Remus, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Severus.  
-Je m'en doutais.  
-Il était simplement là à chaque fois que je pensais que le monde ne voulait plus que j'existe et d'une certaine manière, je suis devenu assez dépendant de ses commentaires sarcastiques !  
-Tu…tu es attiré par Snape ?!  
-Comme un ami oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, je préfère toujours ce qui a une poitrine, des jambes fines et…  
-J'ai compris…  
-Et toi comment ça se passe avec lui ?  
-On s'ignore complètement et ce n'est pas plus mal, quand il veut faire une pause avec Harry je prends plaisir à jouer avec lui.  
-Et quand Harry est couché ?  
-Je dors dans mon coin et lui lit un de ces livres de potions. Est-ce que tu sais combien de livres de potions il possède ?  
-Beaucoup j'imagine.  
-Pire que ça, rien qu'à cette idée j'en suis malade. Je n'arrive plus à ne pas être malade lorsque j'entends le mot potion. Bien sûr, Snape en parle tout le temps et Harry me raconte en détails ses nouvelles potions. Je vais mourir…  
-Mais non, tu as dit que le voir si heureux te rendait heureux.  
-C'est vrai mais autant de potion, c'est trop…Serpentard pour moi.  
-Ne me dis pas que…  
-Non je suis passé bien au dessus des rivalités entre maisons, j'ai eu quelques années pour y penser et après réflexion aux côtés de ces chers Détraqueurs, j'ai compris combien on avait été stupides.  
-On était jeunes.  
-Non Remus, James et moi étions vraiment stupides et bien trop arrogants pour notre propre bien. Regarde où cela nous a menés ! J'ai passé mes dernières années à Azkaban, Harry a été élevé par son horrible famille, James et Lily sont morts et toi tu as passé ta vie à vouloir mourir. Regarde maintenant Snape, il a eu plus de courage qu'aucun autre Gryffondor et pour ça je me sens particulièrement stupide d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le lui dire par contre.  
-Je n'excuse pas ce qu'on a fait, mais il faut maintenant songer à avancer, tu ne peux pas rester coincé dans le passé Sirius.  
-Je ne pourrais pas avancer avant qu'il m'ait pardonné. J'ai faillit le tuer, par Merlin, c'est… »

Sirius ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il avait si bien contenu tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui il se sentait complètement submergé. Tout semblait se coincer dans sa gorge. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
Remus se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que Sirius se retransformait en Patmol. A la porte se trouvait Snape avec un Harry timide caché derrière les robes de l'auster professeur.

«Vas-y Harry, tu voulais voir Remus, pose lui ta question, il ne va pas te manger…quoique.  
-Très drôle Severus, tu voulais savoir quelque chose Harry ?  
-Est-ce que tu sais où il est Sauveur, parce que je le cherche et je l'ai pas trouvé et Severus il a dit que peut-être comme tu aimais mon chien…  
-Oui, le coupa Remus, ton chien est ici. Entre, il est dans le salon. J'aime son chien ? demanda discrètement à Severus.  
-Je n'admets aucune question, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise pour justifier la présence de Black ici ?!  
-Oui mais de là à lui dire que j'aimais son chien… »

Harry courut dans le salon et sauta sur son chien en éclatant de rire. Sirius d'abord surpris, se mit à jouer avec son jeune compagnon.

«Tu pourrais laisser Harry ici et on se retrouvera dans la grande salle pour dîner.  
-Oh non, s'écria Harry qui avait entendu la conversation, je veux rester avec Severus. »

Les yeux d'Harry menaçaient de se remplir de larmes et Severus ne pouvait pas résister à un regard aussi désemparé.

« Harry va rentrer avec Sauveur dans mes appartements mais tu y es le bienvenu si tu ne casse rien, et je ne veux pas…  
-Je sais, je serais sage comme une image, dit Remus en jouant l'élève modèle.  
-Et surtout je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ainsi, espèce de canidé sauvage. »

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été vraiment familier avec quelqu'un, Lucius mis à part, le fait que Remus se moque gentiment de lui ainsi lui faisait plaisir. Il avait toujours envié l'amitié indestructible des maraudeurs et aujourd'hui il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux soit prêt à lui accorder son amitié. Le seul ami qu'il avait eu dans sa vie avait été Lucius lors de sa sortie de Poudlard et avant son embrigadement chez les mangemorts. Après être entré au service du Maître, Lucius avait changé et leur amitié était partie en fumée.

Une fois dans son appartement, Severus lâcha Harry qui courut directement vers la librairie et s'empressa de choisir un livre.

«Je n'ai pas le temps de lire aujourd'hui Harry. Demande plutôt à Remus, moi j'ai des potions à faire pour l'infirmerie et elles sont trop dangereuses pour toi.  
-Tu veux bien lire Remus ? demanda Harry avec des yeux implorants.  
-Bien sûr que je veux bien lire, tu en étais où ?  
-A la moitié, regarde le fil rouge c'était pour marquer la page.  
-D'accord, la vie de Myrddin, dit Remus en lisant le titre du livre, ça m'a l'air passionnant.  
-Tu sais Myrddin et Merlin c'est la même personne, sauf que Myrddin c'est son nom celte, tu le savais ça ?  
-Oui je le savais, en fait, tous les sorciers le savent en général. Merlin est le plus grand sorcier de son temps tu sais.  
-Et il était très fort aussi, il avait des pouvoirs qui aujourd'hui n'existent plus.  
-Je pense que ces pouvoirs existent toujours mais que nous ne sommes plus assez puissants pour les avoir.  
-Alors tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais avoir quelques pouvoirs de Myrddin ?  
-C'est très peu probable tu sais, seul Dumbledore a hérité de certains pouvoirs de Merlin comme la maîtrise de certains éléments.  
-Et le pouvoir de lire le futur dans les éléments ? Et celui de connaître les pensées des gens ?  
-Lire le futur dans les éléments est un don que peu de personne ont et encore c'est très contesté, par contre lire dans les pensées des gens est un don beaucoup plus fréquent. Severus par exemple est un maître dans cette discipline.  
-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien m'apprendre ?  
-Peut-être quand tu seras plus grand, on continue la lecture alors ?  
-D'accord. »

Harry s'installa par terre à côté de Sauveur et écouta Remus très attentivement.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus Severus était étonné par la magie d'Harry. Bien que très puissante, le petit garçon semblait la maîtriser de mieux en mieux, il pouvait faire du feu à chaque fois qu'il le désirait, transformer de petits objets en nourriture et faire voler de nombreux objets en même temps. Bien sûr, de tels efforts demandaient beaucoup d'énergie et Harry s'épuisait rapidement. Cependant grâce au traitement de Pomfresh et à une nourriture équilibrée, Harry commençait à gagner un peu de poids et tenait plus longtemps pendant leur séance d'exercices de magie.

«Severus, c'est vrai que tu sais lire dans les pensées des gens ?  
-Qui t'a dit ça ?  
-C'est le professeur Lupin, il a même dit que tu étais un maître, ça veut dire que tu es très fort ?  
-Oui, ça veut dire que je suis assez fort, l'un des plus forts en vérité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tu seras encore plus fort que moi si tu continues à si bien t'appliquer pendant tes exercices.  
-Tu peux savoir ce que je pense en ce moment ?  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Harry. La legilimencie demande une formule d'abord et puis tu sais, certaines personnes peuvent combattre cet art en fermant leur esprit.  
-Et si c'est fermé, tu peux pas lire alors ?  
-C'est exactement ça, mais je suis tellement fort que j'y arrive quand même, répliqua Severus avec un grand sourire.  
-Et moi je peux aussi fermer mon esprit ?  
-C'est très difficile Harry et on appelle cet art l'occlumencie. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour en avoir besoin.  
-Dis-moi à quoi je pense alors !  
-Tu penses toujours à la même chose Harry, je n'ai même pas besoin de baguette pour savoir que tu veux faire des potions.  
-T'es vraiment fort ! s'exclama Harry. Tu pourras m'apprendre, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…  
-Un jour peut-être. Allez, on va continuer nos exercices. »

Harry réussit à faire voler quatre gros objets en même temps et à les reposer doucement sur la table grâce aux nombreux encouragements de Severus et de Sauveur. Ces deux derniers étaient très fiers du petit bout de chou, bien trop puissant pour son propre bien.

«On fait des potions maintenant ?! s'écria joyeusement Harry une fois ses exercices terminés.  
-Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai deux cadeaux pour toi.  
-De vrais cadeaux pour moi ? Pour de vrai ? En plus de toutes les potions que j'ai déjà ?  
-Oui Harry, tu sais quand on aime beaucoup une personne, on a envie de lui faire des cadeaux.  
-Tu m'aimes beaucoup pour de vrai de vrai ?  
-Pour de vrai. dit Severus en souriant gentiment à Harry. Tiens », lui dit-il en lui donnant deux paquets.

Harry ouvrit le premier paquet et fut enchanté de voir qu'il s'agissait du deuxième tome des potions pour débutant. Il sauta sur Severus et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

« Oh merci Severus, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. »

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry se mit à pleurer et Severus le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Dans de tels moments, Severus avait juste envie d'aller tuer les Dursley pour avoir fait de la vie d'Harry un vrai enfer.

«Sèche tes larmes Harry, c'est normal d'offrir des cadeaux tu sais, et puis maintenant qu'on a finit le premier tome ensemble on pourra faire toutes les potions de ce livre là.  
-D'accord Severus, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage, mais merci beaucoup quand même. »

Severus l'embrassa sur le front et posa le deuxième cadeau sur les genoux du petit garçon. Harry ouvrit son second cadeau et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo.

«C'est des photos de toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant une photo d'un petit garçon de 2 ans.  
-Oui ce sont des photos de ma famille, regarde ici c'est ma mère.  
-Elle est très belle, dit Harry en regardant la photo.  
-Oui elle était très belle.  
-Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ?  
-Non mon père ne voulait qu'un enfant.  
-C'est triste d'être tout seul.  
-Parfois oui et parfois non.  
-Oh c'est Poudlard ?  
-Oui et là ce sont tes parents Harry, c'est une des photos d'eux que j'avais. Si tu veux d'autres photos il faut que tu ailles voir le professeur Lupin.  
-Elle était belle ma mère aussi.  
-Oui et elle avait un sacré caractère. Il fallait ça pour affronter ton père, il était très têtu. »

Ils continuèrent longtemps à parler de chaque photos d'enfance de Severus et les quelques photos de Poudlard qu'il avait. Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape ait été si gentil en parlant de James Potter et de lui-même. Si les rôles avaient été inversés il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi gentil.

_'''Un point de plus pour toi Snape. Quand as-tu changé si drastiquement ? Nous as-tu pardonnés de t'avoir fait tant souffert ?'''_

* * *

  
Dès le lendemain Harry avait été demandé, avec Severus, des photos de ses parents et Remus lui avait donné tout un album de photos. Il avait expliqué chacune des photos et Harry en avait été très heureux. Il avait été par contre un peu plus chagriné en voyant toutes les farces qui avaient été faite contre Severus. Certaines étaient drôles mais d'autres le rendait malheureux. Il avait aussi longtemps demandé à ce qu'on lui parle de Sirius et de Peter. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur son parrain mais Severus et Remus se refusaient à parler de Peter. Harry préféra ne pas insister.

Une fois de retour dans l'appartement, Harry se jeta sur son nouveau livre de potion et s'installa confortablement par terre, dans le salon. Sirius s'approcha et voyant le livre de potion dans les mains d'Harry, tenta une retraite avant que le petit garçon ne le remarque.

« Viens ici Sauveur, regarde mon nouveau livre. Je l'ai pas encore lu, je t'attendais, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup quand je te lis des potions.  
-Tu es sûr que ton chien aime vraiment ça ?  
-Oh oui Severus, quand on était tous les deux j'en lisais des tas tous les jours et il restait à mes pieds à m'écouter. Je suis certain qu'il aime ça beaucoup.  
-On dit 'qu'il aime beaucoup ça'.  
-D'accord, et bien il aime beaucoup ça. Alors Sauveur, une utile ou une drôle ? »

Sirius aboya deux fois, tentant de forcer Harry à lui lire une drôle, mais le petit garçon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

«D'accord une utile. Pourquoi tu rigoles Severus ?  
-Pour rien, vas-y choisis une potion utile. »

Rien que l'idée que Black souffre énormément en ce moment le rendait souriant. Il avait bien compris que le chien aurait préféré une potion drôle et bénissait Harry pour faire autant souffrir son ennemi d'enfance.

«Y en a pleins Sauveur, tu vas être très content. Je choisis laquelle Severus ?  
-Commence par la première du livre, autant faire les choses dans l'ordre, tu ne crois pas ?  
-D'accord, alors on va lire la potion Intentus. »

Harry commença par commenter chacun des ingrédients qu'il connaissait et Severus complétait avec ses connaissances. Pour les nouveaux ingrédients, le maître des potions décrivait précisément la consistance, la couleur et les applications de chacun en prenant tout son temps. Sirius dans son coin tentait de s'endormir mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux Harry le réveillait gentiment pour qu'il n'en perde pas une miette.

_'''Tu es adorable Harry, mais côté torture tu t'y connais un peu trop à mon goût, et Snape qui en remet une couche. Je suis sûr qu'il adore me faire autant souffrir. Même si je l'ai mérité, la revanche est dure !'''_

Heureusement pour Sirius, après avoir expliqué comment découper bien les ingrédients, comment les réduire en poudre pour certains et enfin après avoir expliqué la propriété de la potion, ils s'arrêtèrent.

«Une autre ?  
-Non Harry ça suffit pour cette fois-ci, on recommencera demain. Que penses-tu d'aller jouer avec Sauveur dehors près du lac.  
-D'accord mais seulement si tu viens.  
-Comme si je pouvais vous laisser tous les deux.  
-Tu sais Severus, maintenant on est une vraie famille tous les trois. »

Qu'Harry le considère comme sa famille remplit de joie Severus. Bien sûr, extérieurement, il était bouche ouverte et semblait chercher ses mots. Un nouveau sentiment s'était emparé du froid et sans cœur maître des cachots de Poudlard et il n'était pas près de s'en aller.

La journée fut pleine de rebondissements pour Harry qui alla au lit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Severus n'avait parlé à personne des cauchemars d'Harry, il savait qu'au moment où Harry irait mieux et se sentirait en confiance, les cauchemars disparaîtraient d'eux-mêmes et il ne le rejoindrait plus systématiquement la nuit. Cependant cette nuit encore il fut réveillé par le grincement d'une porte qu'on tente d'ouvrir doucement et par le rebondissement que fit son matelas lorsqu'Harry monta dessus. Par habitude, il ouvrit les couvertures et Harry alla directement se blottir là où il se sentait en parfaite sécurité, dans les bras de Severus.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Severus avait prévu une sortie qui ferait plaisir à Harry mais il n'en avait parlé qu'à Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'était empressé de lui donner son accord. Bien que Poudlard soit très grand, une sortie dans le monde moldu ne pouvait que faire du bien à Harry.

«J'ai une surprise pour toi Harry, mais il faut que tu me promettes d'être sage et de faire tout ce que je te dis d'accord ?  
-D'accord ! Acquiesça Harry, curieux.  
-On va aller chez les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs et on va aller voir un ami à toi.  
-Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul dans la rue, hein Severus ?  
-Non Harry, tu ne seras plus jamais seul dans la rue. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi Harry ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais te laisser tout seul dans la rue ?  
-…Non, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-Donc tu n'as rien à craindre, par contre il va falloir laisser Sauveur ici. »

A ces mots Sirius aboya, il ne voulait pas être laissé derrière, il avait envie de sortir lui aussi.

«Mais il a envie de venir.  
-On va dans un endroit qui n'accepte pas les chiens, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas venir.  
-Je vais lui expliquer et on peut le laisser avec le professeur Lupin.  
-Oui, on va faire ça. »

Après de nombreuses minutes pendant lesquels Harry parlait doucement à son chien, Sirius voulut bien le suivre jusqu'à l'appartement de Remus.

«Professeur Lupin ?  
-Oui Harry ?  
-Severus et moi on va dans le monde des moldus et on peut pas emmener Sauveur. Est-ce que tu pourrais le surveiller ?  
-Bien sûr Harry, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci beaucoup. »

Sirius entra dans l'appartement tandis que Severus et Harry en sortaient. Une fois la porte refermée, Sirius se transforma.

«Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller avec eux. Ce n'est pas juste !  
-Tu ne vas pas bouder, à mon avis Severus va faire une grande surprise à Harry et je doute que les chiens soient acceptés dans une prison.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Severus emmènerait Harry dans une prison moldu ?  
-Harry te racontera je pense. Ca va lui faire une sacrée surprise. Je me demandais quand Severus l'emmènerait. Je pensais qu'il allait le faire bien plus tôt mais bon, c'est bien ainsi.  
-Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là pour protéger Harry ?  
-Severus est un ancien espion qui a survécu à Voldemort, crois-tu qu'il puisse réellement leur arriver quelque chose ?  
-Un point pour toi. Je déteste quand tu as raison.  
-Pourtant tu sais que j'ai toujours raison.  
-Pas toujours, mais j'avoue que tu as cette manie de souvent l'avoir.  
-Nos conversations m'ont beaucoup manqué.  
-A moi aussi, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas très causant.  
-Je m'en doute. »

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Harry arrivaient devant un grand bâtiment blanc.

«Dis, tu vas pas me mettre en prison, hein ? J'ai rien fait de mal.  
-Non Harry, je ne vais pas te mettre en prison. dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on va voir un ami à toi. »

Après avoir trompé le garde comme la dernière fois, Severus et Harry pénétrèrent dans le parloir où Ted les attendait. A la vue de son ami, Harry se précipita sur lui et Ted le prit dans ses bras.

«Ted ! Tu sais tu me manques beaucoup, je savais pas du tout où tu étais et j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné et pis après y a Sauveur qui m'a trouvé et ensuite c'est Severus qui m'a trouvé et tu sais on vit dans un vrai château mais en fait c'est une école…  
-Doucement Harry, il faut que tu me laisses le temps de tout comprendre, dit Ted en rigolant.  
-Assied-toi Harry, tu seras plus confortablement installé pour parler à Ted.  
-Merci, dit Ted à Severus.  
-Il mourrait d'envie de vous revoir aussi sans m'en parler vraiment.  
-Alors tu m'as pas abandonné, tu étais ici.  
-Eh oui, mais si j'avais pu je serais resté avec toi tu sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.  
-Et tu pourras partir quand d'ici ?  
-Pas encore avant un long mois, mais tu sais ils me relâchent plus tôt parce que je me suis bien conduis. Et toi raconte moi ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Harry lui raconta toutes ses aventures avec Isabelle, puis lorsqu'il était seul. A ce moment là, Ted se sentit honteux d'avoir laissé Harry tout seul, même avec Isabelle, il aurait dû donner l'alerte. Lorsqu'Harry évoqua son chien, Ted lui fit promettre de le lui présenter. Enfin maintenant Harry vivait avec son chien et Severus dans une grande école apparemment et Ted ne pouvait pas être plus soulagé qu'il ne l'était.

«Merci Severus pour tout ce que vous avez fait.  
-Personne ne peut vraiment résister à ses grands yeux verts, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non je n'ai jamais pu.  
-Et tu sais, maintenant je sais faire beaucoup mieux de la magie et avec Severus on fait pleins de potions.  
-On va devoir expliquer toute cette partie de notre vie à Ted une autre fois Harry, répliqua Severus en voyant les gardes approcher.  
-Oh déjà ? Mais ça fait que cinq minutes !  
-Non ça fait deux heures déjà, lui dit Ted, mais dans un mois Harry je serai dehors et on pourra se revoir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Severus.  
-Bien sûr, aucun problème mais pour le moment il faut qu'on y aille, on nous attend.  
-Au revoir Ted ! dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.  
-A bientôt bonhomme. »

Harry sortit de la prison en tenant Severus par la main.

«Ne soit pas triste Harry, tu vas bientôt le revoir, je te le promets.  
-Promis promis ?  
-Promis. Allez, maintenant il faut qu'on récupère Sauveur : il doit s'ennuyer sans toi.  
-Il aime bien le professeur Lupin tu sais.  
-Oui je sais »

Harry et Severus rentrèrent ensemble à Poudlard. Harry était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu revoir Ted, ce dernier lui avait énormément manqué et son absence avait été très dure pour lui.  
Le lendemain, Severus constata une chose qui le fit sourire, cette nuit Harry n'avait pas eu de cauchemar, il n'était pas venu le réveiller pour dormir avec lui…

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapitre 14: Un anniversaire surprise

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avoue que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ma défense…seulement que je n'avais as prévu un déménagement en Septembre et pas d'internet dans mon nouveau chez moi. Cependant il est bien vrai que j'aurais pu publier plus tôt si j'avais pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais la découverte de mon nouvel environnement m'a pris pas mal de temps. Je n'ose même plus promettre une prochaine date de peur que vous n'ayez de fausse joie. Je vais tout de même tenter d'écrire un chapitre tous les mois mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas sûr.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008 et espère que vous avez passé un excellent réveillon…le mien vient de commencer alors je me dépêche de publier. J'espère au mois prochain et surtout bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un anniversaire surprise

Déjà mi-juillet et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ma chance. Je suis nourri, logé et même aimé, que demander de plus dans ma vie ? Surtout après toutes ces années à Azkaban. Le souvenir de cette période me donne toujours froid dans le dos mais les cauchemars qui hantaient mes nuits en prison ne m'ont pas quitté, bien au contraire. La présence d'Harry à mes côtés dans la maison abandonnée m'avait calmé et les cauchemars ne s'étaient manifestés que très peu, mais maintenant qu'il a sa propre chambre, ils reviennent encore plus fort que jamais.

Il s'agit toujours du même scénario, les fautes et les erreurs qui ont provoquées la mort de James et Lily me hantent. Je vois souvent James me reprochant d'avoir choisi Peter pour me remplacer et Lily m'accusant d'avoir maltraité Harry par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur.  
De plus toutes les nuits je revois une autre terrible nuit, celle où j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, la nuit où j'ai suggéré à James de changer le gardien du secret. Je me revois encore si confiant, si sûr de moi à propos de cette idée géniale. Puis vint ensuite un plan sur la famille Potter au grand complet, Harry dans les bras de sa mère et James tenant sa femme par taille. Cette image éphémère ne dure que quelques secondes car quelques instants après Peter assassine sauvagement Lily et James à l'aide d'une dague m'ayant jadis appartenue. Je sais bien sûr que Voldemort est responsable de leur mort mais, pour moi, tout est de la faute de Peter et donc par extension, de la mienne.  
Une fois mon meilleur ami et sa femme mort, Harry se fait battre par une ombre sans apparence et je le revois comme lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois depuis mon évasion d'Azkaban, c'est-à-dire pratiquement mort.

En général je me réveille bien avant d'arriver à cette dernière image. Etrangement, c'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qui me fait le plus regretter ma bêtise. Par ma faute Harry a eut une enfance malheureuse. Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir eu l'enfance qu'il a eue, et j'en suis le principal responsable.

Cependant ce n'est pas le seul cauchemar que je fais, maintenant que je vis aux côté de Snape mes cauchemars varient un peu. Je me revois en cinquième année lui indiquer la direction du saule cogneur et je m'imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver si James ne l'avait pas rattraper à temps. Plusieurs fois il m'est arrivé de voir Snape en sang pointer un doigt tordu vers moi et me traiter d'assassin. Ce soir là, c'est bien ce que j'ai failli devenir, un assassin. A l'époque j'avais trouvé cela injuste d'avoir eu une punition aussi sévère, deux mois de détention avec Rusard et de nombreux devoirs supplémentaires à faire pour différents professeur.  
Aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas directement renvoyé de Poudlard ou livré immédiatement à Azkaban. A la place de Snape j'aurais été furieux devant cette injustice. Il y avait eu quelques cas d'exclusion d'élèves de Poudlard et pour des faits moins grave que ce que je venais de commettre.

Les cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées. En général je me réveille avant de commencer à hurler, mais il est facile de voir que mon sommeil est agité puisque les couvertures de mon panier sont en générale sans dessus-dessous et le panier lui-même n'est plus à sa place d'origine. Dans ces cas là, je range tout le plus discrètement possible et je pars visiter le château. Je ne veux pas rester dans l'appartement de l'homme que j'ai failli tuer il y a bien longtemps maintenant, la culpabilité m'étouffe et il me faut de l'air frais.  
Au début c'était amusant de revisiter le château et tous les passages secrets qu'on avait découvert étant jeunes. Mais après deux semaines de cauchemars ininterrompus je connaissais le château par cœur et cela commençait à sérieusement m'énerver. Je me sentais oppressé et je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser. Je me refusais à partager mes cauchemars avec Remus, je lui avais déjà causé tant de peine.

Il m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois de vouloir simplement sauter de la tour d'astronomie mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas par lâcheté mais parce qu'à chaque fois je vois un petit garçon aux yeux d'émeraude qui pleure en découvrant la mort de son chien.  
Finalement il s'agit sûrement de lâcheté, moi l'un des plus grand Gryffondors que Poudlard ait connu je suis un grand lâche, c'est d'un pathétique…

Les seuls moments heureux de ma vie sont ceux que je partage avec cette petite boule d'énergie qu'est mon filleul ainsi que quelques commentaires sarcastiques de mon ennemi ou plutôt de ma victime.

Qui peut me regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver du dégoût ou de la haine ? Une chose est sûre, moi je n'en suis pas capable.

Remus était le seul à voir Sirius sous sa forme humaine et depuis les deux dernières semaines il était heureux de constater que son ami semblait avoir repris un petit peu de poids, rien de flagrant, mais un peu était toujours mieux que rien.  
Cependant Remus ne voyait aucune amélioration au niveau des yeux de Sirius. Autrefois si joyeux et pleins de vie, ils vibraient alors d'une couleur argent éclatante, aujourd'hui ils étaient ternes et semblaient presque blanc ce qui rendait Sirius effrayant. Bien sûr jamais Remus ne le lui aurait dit, il espérait qu'avec le temps ses yeux redeviendraient ceux qu'ils avaient été…

Remus sentait que le comportement de Sirius n'était pas normal, mais après quelques années à Azkaban on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, cependant il sentait qu'il y avait un autre problème. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier le malaise de son ami et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Pourtant au bout de deux semaines et après de nombreuses discussions entre eux, Remus voyait bien que son ami semblait aller de mieux en mieux ou alors il avait un talent d'acteur que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

* * *

Dumbledore avait réuni l'ordre du phénix déjà deux fois en deux semaines et aucune bonne nouvelle ne parvenait à égailler un peu la situation. Les deux précédentes réunions avaient réunis tous les membres du phénix au grand complet, même ceux qui avaient été affectés en mission hors de l'Angleterre, ce qui prouvait à quel point la situation était exceptionnelle et grave. Seule la famille Wesley n'avait pu être présente lors de ces deux réunions, Arthur à cause du nombre croissant d'accidents d'objets magiques, qui augmentaient toujours en période des grandes vacances scolaires et Molly à cause du nombre d'enfants à garder, elle n'avait pu trouver quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour s'occuper de ses jumeaux.

« J'ai demandé à nouveau une grande réunion afin de savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de Pettigrow.  
-En ce qui concerne le département des Aurors il n'y a aucun changement, j'ai beau envoyer de nombreuses patrouilles dans les différentes maisons de familles sorcières, on a rien trouvé pour l'instant.  
-Et en ce qui concerne les orphelinats ?  
-Vous savez qu'il est difficile de savoir exactement quels enfants possèdent des pouvoirs, je ne vois pas comment Pettigrow peut se trouver dans un orphelinat.  
-On ne sait jamais, peut-être a-t-il trouvé un enfant par hasard, proposa Remus.  
-Soyons logique, s'il veut se tenir au courant de la situation il faut qu'il se trouve obligatoirement dans une famille de sang pur, grogna Maugrey.  
-Qu'en est-il du ministère ? Après tout il aurait accès à toutes les informations dont il a besoin, tenta Minerva.  
-J'ai déjà fouillé plus de la moitié du ministère, s'exclama Sonia Ernet, magistrate réputée grâce aux condamnations obtenues contre les mangemorts. Cependant je dois bien admettre qu'il existe de nombreuses parties dont les portes me sont fermées.  
-J'ai le même problème, s'écria fortement Maugrey, ces imbéciles me refusent l'accès au département des mystères et aux appartements de Fudge.  
-Je vois mal comment Pettigrow aurait pu pénétrer dans le Département des mystères.  
-Vous n'y connaissez rien Snape, s'il est sous une forme de rat personne ne l'aurait vu.  
-Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas Fol œil toutes intrusions dans le département des mystères est enregistré dans le registre central du ministère, dans la chambre interdite. Une mouche ne pourrait y rentrer sans se faire repérer.  
-Calmez-vous messieurs. Severus a raison, continua Remus, Peter ne pourrait pas rentrer dans cette partie du ministère sans que son nom soit indiqué dans le registre. Si tel avait été le cas, le gardien du registre l'aurait remarqué et son certificat de décès aurait immédiatement été réduit en cendre. On aurait donc entendu Mme Pettigrow au sujet de la bonne nouvelle.  
-Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle, murmura Sirius dans sa barbe inexistante.  
-Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un puissant sorcier qui possède une connaissance étendue en magie noire.  
-Pettigrow est un faible qui s'est rangé derrière le plus fort et qui aujourd'hui pait les conséquences de ses actions, répliqua Remus calmement.  
-C'est un animagus.  
-Uniquement parce qu'il a été bien entraîné, explosa Sirius, c'est lui qui a mit le plus de temps à le devenir, on l'a aidé pendant une très longue année alors que James et moi avions maîtrisé notre transformations au bout de six mois.  
-Mais il a quand même réussi, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde à ce que je sache.  
-Uniquement parce qu'on l'a aidé à développer ses pouvoirs en lui donnant de l'énergie magique. Cette énergie s'est dissipée avec le temps mais une fois la transformation maîtrisée, on ne peut pas perdre cette aptitude.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible, marmonna Minerva en pleine réflexion.  
-On a trouvé cette solution dans un des livres qui se trouvaient dans la réserve parce qu'on ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider ce traître, il n'aurait jamais réussi sans cela. C'est pourquoi je doute qu'il réussisse à tromper le registre central.  
-C'est une magie puissante et dangereuse.  
-Nous le savions mais James et moi étions inconscients et nous nous croyions invincible à l'époque. »

Les yeux dans le vague Sirius semblait avoir perdu toute sa colère envers Pettigrow et avait l'air d'être parti dans un autre monde. Remus remarqua qu'à nouveau ses yeux étaient voilés, il savait qu'il était maintenant impossible de demander quoi que ce soit à Sirius. Tous paraissaient d'ailleurs l'avoir compris.

« Bien on abandonne donc l'idée du département des mystères, résuma Dumbledore, mais pour les appartements de Fudge cela me semble une excellente idée. Qui pourrait y avoir accès ?  
-Je crois qu'il n'y a que vous Albus qui puissiez y entrer, et encore je doute qu'il vous y invite. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était aussi sensible au niveau de son appartement, expliqua Sonia. Selon les rumeurs il y cacherait son secret le plus infâme mais je n'y crois guère.  
-Venant de Fudge on pourrait s'attendre à tout, je suis sûr qu'il y cache de nombreux objets de magie noire.  
-Celle dont il faut que nous nous méfions est son assistante, elle va être bientôt promue, c'est une vraie vipère. Elle se nomme Dolorès Ombrage.  
-Pourquoi est-elle une vraie vipère ? Demanda Minerva curieuse.  
-Parce que ses opposantes se sont toutes retirées de la course dans des conditions douteuses, l'une est d'ailleurs toujours portée disparue.  
-Des rumeurs de vieilles sorcières encore.  
-Peut-être avoua Sonia, cependant la dernière était vraiment plus compétente qu'Ombrage et elle est apparue livide le jour où elle s'est retirée de la course.  
-Pour quelle promotion ?  
-Directrice générale des affaires du monde sorcier.  
-Bien, il faut donc qu'on se prépare à subir une attaque de sa part.  
-Pour le moment non, mais si jamais ils découvrent la présence de Black ici… »

La réunion s'éternisa deux heures de plus puis tous reprirent le chemin du retour. La grande salle fut soudain beaucoup plus silencieuse. Seuls étaient restés Albus, Minerva et Remus.

« Pourquoi Arthur n'a pas pu venir cette fois-ci ?  
-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il y a eu plusieurs manifestations de carafes danseuses lors d'un grand bal donné en l'honneur d'une vente de charité.  
-Et Molly est toujours débordée avec ses enfants ?  
-Imaginez Remus que vous ayez à charge, quatre enfants dont deux sont de vraies terreurs !  
-Je vois où vous voulez en venir.  
-De toute façon tout l'ordre du phénix au complet rechercher Pettigrow, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur ou Molly nous soit d'une aide supplémentaire. Molly pour une raison évidente et Arthur parce qu'il ne travaille que dans le monde Moldu ou au ministère…  
-Or Ernet et Maugrey fouille déjà le ministère, termina Remus.  
-Si Arthur se présente à la prochaine réunion il sera mit au courant. »

* * *

« Concentre toi encore un petit peu Harry.  
-Je suis fatigué, répliqua le petit garçon les larmes aux yeux.  
-Juste ce dernier exercice et après tu pourras aller te reposer.  
-On pourra faire des potions ?  
-Non, pas si tu es fatigué, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.  
-Mais ça y est je ne suis plus du tout fatigué, s'écria Harry en sautant un peu partout dans la salle de classe.  
-Tu peux donc faire cet exercice sans problème.  
-Je suis encore fatigué…  
-Je n'aimerais pas me fâcher contre toi Harry mais si tu m'y oblige je n'hésiterais pas à te punir. »

Severus regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit couler de silencieuses larmes le long des joues du petit garçon.

« Excuse moi Harry, mais il faut que tu réussisses cet exercice, ensuite je pourrais continuer à te lire de nouveaux livres, mais il est très important que tu contrôles ta magie.  
-Mais à chaque fois que j'en fais beaucoup comme aujourd'hui je me sens tout vide et tout froid. Moi j'aime pas quand j'ai tout froid.  
-Après ça je ne te demanderais rien d'autre promis et tu pourras te réchauffer contre moi d'accord ?  
-D'accord répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. »

D'un léger coup de poignet Harry souleva les quatre livres disposés sur une table qui lui faisait face. Il ne put maintenir le sortilège, les quatre livres s'écroulèrent d'un coup, provoquant un lourd fracas et réveillant par la même occasion le chien qui s'était assoupi.

« Pardon Severus, je suis désolé dit Harry en pleurs.  
-C'est pas grave, au contraire, c'était très bien Harry, viens là. »

Harry se précipita dans les bras de Severus et nicha sa tête dans le cou du maître des potions. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry c'était endormi dans les bras réconfortant de Snape.  
Severus porta Harry jusque dans sa chambre et le mit bien au chaud sous sa couverture. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit du bruit provenant de sa cheminée. Fermant doucement la chambre d'Harry, Severus se dirigea vers le salon et entre-aperçu une tête blonde familière.

« Lucius, que me vaut le plaisir de te recevoir dans mes appartements ?  
-Tu appelles ce fourbi des appartements ? Passons. Je viens t'informer que Narcissa et moi quittons le pays pour affaires.  
-Qui a la garde de Draco ?  
-Son parrain bien sûr, nous partons dès demain et nous ne reviendrons que dans un mois. L'année dernière Draco est revenu ravi de ses vacances alors je me suis dit qu'une nouvelle année ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il peut trouver à tes appartements.  
-Tu aurais pu me consulter avant. Tu crois que je suis à ta disposition comme tes elfes ?  
-Toi et moi savons que tu ne prends jamais de vacances alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
-Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être traité de la sorte, marmonna Severus.  
-Ne fait pas semblant d'être blessé Severus, toi et moi savons que tu adores Draco et il n'a pas l'occasion de te voir pendant l'année scolaire. Il arrivera demain matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de traîner, j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à régler avant le départ, certains idiots au ministère ont fait encore de nombreuses erreurs et je dois encore passer derrière eux.  
-Tu vas les faire virer si tu dois passer derrière eux.  
-Vrai.  
-Je suppose que c'est le moment où je suis censé te souhaiter bonne vacance ?  
-Je sais déjà que mes vacances seront bonnes, j'espère que les tiennes seront bonnes, bien que j'en doute sérieusement.  
-En effet. »

Sur ce cours échange, Lucius Malfoy disparut par la cheminée.

« Satané Malfoy qui préviennent jamais quand ils débarquent. Je pourrais avoir à dire mon avis mais non bien sûr…Dumbledore et Lucius sont à mettre dans le même panier, je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire. Tu as intérêt à avoir un goûteur Lucius parce qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à Severus Snape, s'écria Severus sur une fausse colère. »

Un aboiement confirma ses dires. Severus se retourna d'un bond, il avait complètement oublié la présence du chien…enfin de Black.

« Si tu répètes ne serait-ce qu'un mot à qui que ce soit, tu vérifieras à deux fois avant de prendre ton prochain repas, ne crois pas que je me sois ramolli ou quoi que ce soit envers toi. Je te déteste, tu as ruiné mes années à Poudlard et je te tiens responsable de tous mes malheurs alors il serait bon pour toi de te faire oublier. »

Sirius avait été scandalisé par la façon dont Malfoy avait traité Severus, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lucius et Severus puisse être ami, ou du moins censé l'être. C'était peut-être une amitié ''à la Serpentard''…qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait d'ailleurs à ces serpents ? Il c'était rendu compte qu'il c'était bien trompé étant jeune alors maintenant il s'attendait à tout. Par contre il ne c'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Severus s'exprime haut et fort sur la façon dont Lucius lui avait imposé son fils. Il avait été fier du maître des potions et n'avait pu retenir un jappement de joie. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Pourquoi Snape s'en était prit à lui ainsi ?  
La culpabilité de ses actions passées resurgit d'un coup et il se sentit très mal. Il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement la queue entre les jambes.

En regardant partir le chien Severus eut un léger sentiment de culpabilité.

'''_Il m'a torturé pendant sept longues années, je ne vais tout de même pas culpabiliser pour lui avoir dit la vérité ?! Je me demande même pourquoi je me remets en question. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tout prendre sur lui, il s'agit de Black dont je parle tout de même. Ce monologue intérieur est ridicule j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, dont un petit blond qui devrait arriver demain.'''

* * *

_

Sonia Ernet était une jeune femme de 30 ans qui avait intégré l'ordre du phénix que l'année précédente, lors des recherches du jeune Harry Potter. Lors de la guerre, elle n'était alors âgée que d'une vingtaine d'années et avait préférée resté enfermée chez elle à étudier le plus de livres possibles sur les lois et la justice sorcière qu'à combattre le mal. Sur le moment elle s'était traitée de lâche mais aujourd'hui sa connaissance de la loi et de la justice lui avait permis d'enfermer pour de bon de nombreux mangemorts, ce qui lui avait valu de bonnes promotions et depuis l'année dernière, une place au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Sonia savait qu'aujourd'hui il était primordiale de retrouver Pettigrow, pour le bien d'Harry mais aussi pour qu'il paie pour la destruction d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur. Elle espérait aussi qu'elle serait désignée pour défendre la partie civile dans le procès du traitre. Il ne serait pas bien difficile d'obtenir une confession sous Véritasérum, surtout quand toute l'histoire touchait de près ou de loin au sauveur du monde sorcier.

Mais pour le moment tout ceci n'était que du domaine du rêve, il fallait qu'elle trouve le rat et pour cela elle était prête à tout, même si elle devait séduire Fudge pour parvenir à ses fins. En effet, seules les conquêtes du ministre avait été autorisée à visiter les appartements de ce dernier et elle comptait bien, elle aussi le visiter.

'''_Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Gardons en tête seulement le résultat, pas les moyens pour y arriver, cela importe peu tant que je capture Pettigrow. Juste garder en tête le résultat, ne pas penser à autre chose.'''_

Tout en prenant bien soin à s'habiller de manière irréprochable, en rajoutant un petit côté sexy qui attirerait sûrement le regard du ministre, Sonia se répétait sans cesse ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était de notoriété public que Fudge avait très peu de conquête, il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui. De ce point de vue là, Sonia était chanceuse, elle voyait le ministre au minimum une fois par semaine pour la signature de certaines nouvelles lois, ou requête, ou autre papier concernant le département de la justice. Elle pouvait donc facilement le voir au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine si nécessaire. De plus cela faisait déjà sept ans qu'elle travaillait pour Fudge et ce dernier la connaissait déjà. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'elle soit le type de femme que Fudge aimerait avoir dans son lit. Elle priait intérieurement qu'elle ne soit pas obligé d'en arriver jusque là, mais elle savait qu'elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour permettre de réparer une injustice qui avait eu lieu alors qu'elle venait d'être diplômée par la grande école de magistrature anglaise sorcière. Elle savait de toute manière, qu'en tant que nouvelle recrue du ministère, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir la possibilité d'avoir le dossier Black entre ses mains, mais voir la justice bâclée à ce point là la rendait malade.

Comme tous les lundis matin, elle arrivait la première de son département et commençait déjà à trier tous les dossiers dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle vit avec plaisir qu'elle avait trois documents à faire signer par le ministre lui-même. Si elle s'y prenait bien, elle pourrait donc le voir trois fois dans une même journée ce qui était énorme. En générale elle avait toujours été très organisée et elle prenait toujours tous les documents ensemble pour aller les faire signer. Il ne fallait pas non plus que tout le monde se doute qu'elle draguait ouvertement le ministre. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune interdiction à le faire, c'était très mal vu par les supérieurs. Elle n'irait le voir que deux fois, cela semblait un bon compromis. Sachant que Fudge n'arrivait pas avant deux bonnes heures, elle se consacra à ses dossiers en attente.

« Bonjour Sonia, toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois. Vous avez passez un bon week-end ?  
-Très bien Marie, et vous ?  
-Comme d'habitude, mon garçon m'a fait tournée en bourrique mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime. Vous ne songez pas à une famille ?  
-En vérité non, avoir des enfants n'est pas dans mes projets. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune patience avec eux et je ne me sens pas non plus très à l'aise quand ils sont dans mon entourage. Je préfère enfermer les criminels, au moins eux je sais les gérer. J'ai une audience dans un peu moins de deux heures et il faut absolument que j'ai terminée ses dossiers avant.  
-Pas de problème, je disparais. Vous devriez au moins sortir pour rencontrer quelqu'un, cela vous détendrait sûrement. Vous semblez un peu stressée aujourd'hui.  
-Pas plus que d'habitude.  
-On se voit alors à l'heure du déjeuner ou vous ne mangerez rien encore ce midi ?  
-Je passerais sûrement déjeuner.  
-Très bien, je vous attendrais alors. Bonne chance pour votre audience.  
-Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

Une fois sa secrétaire en dehors de son bureau, Sonia se permit de se détendre un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup Marie, cette dernière prenait toujours soin d'elle, lui apportant quelque chose à manger quand elle oubliait de déjeuner, mais elle était aussi très bavarde. Au moins pourrait-elle la renseigner sur les derniers potins qui concernaient le ministre. Toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre pour son projet.

Une fois l'audience terminée et un criminel de plus enfermé dans la prison du ministère, Sonia rejoignit sa secrétaire et elles partirent toutes deux en direction de la cafétéria du ministère.  
Il s'agissait d'une très grande pièce composée uniquement de tables et de chaises. Le choix des tables allait d'une place jusqu'à une quinzaine de places voir plus. Il suffisait de s'assoir à une table et le menu apparaissait, il ne fallait plus que choisir et manger. Pour les personnes extérieures au ministère, l'addition se faisait à la sortie de la cafétéria, pour celles travaillant au ministère, le repas était déduit au niveau de leur carte repas. Ces dernières se rechargeaient d'elles-mêmes tous les mois. Lorsque le crédit était dépassé, il fallait alors payé de sa poche.  
Sonia n'aimait pas beaucoup la cafétéria à cause du manque d'intimité, leur conversation pouvait être entendue par les voisins et si par malchance elle venait à ériger une bulle de silence les gens lançaient des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres.

« Savais-tu que la secrétaire de Barney, passe très souvent dans le bureau de son chef, un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Hélène m'a même dit qu'elle y était restée plus d'une heure et qu'elle avait entendu des bruits très subjectifs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Tu portes intérêt à tout ce qui se dit. Tu sais que la moitié n'est que du bavardage, surtout en ce qui concerne Hélène.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tout le ministère sait qu'Hélène entend tout et n'importe quoi aux portes de chacun, à croire qu'elle ne travaille jamais.  
-Si tu le dis, en tout cas moi je pense vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Barney et sa secrétaire. C'est comme l'ancienne secrétaire du ministre, Ombrage, répliqua Marie, beaucoup plus doucement.  
-Il ne fait pas bon de parler d'Ombrage à voix haute, murmura Sonia.  
-Je sais mais il paraît qu'elle souhaite être la personne la plus proche du ministre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant qu'elle a eu sa promotion…  
-Seul le pouvoir l'intéresse.  
-Et quoi de mieux que d'être dans les très bonnes grâces du ministre pour avoir le pouvoir.  
-Je vois mal Fudge entraîner Ombrage chez lui.  
-Vu le crapaud ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver mieux de toute manière. Mais qui voudrais de Fudge ? Franchement côté charismatique il n'a pas grand-chose.  
-Je le vois mal avec une femme de toute manière, dit innocemment Sonia.  
-Tu rigoles ? En ce moment justement il sort avec cette petite blonde qui travail dans le département de la règlementation moldu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est laide. Mais bon, un homme à bien des besoins à satisfaire n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quelle horreur, murmura Sonia en fronçant le nez.  
-Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne cherches pas.  
-Tu passe toujours de Gryffondor à Serpentard toi ! Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse-t-elle.  
-Tout le ministère cherche des potins sur toi, tu n'imagine pas le nombre d'homme qui viennent me voir pour chercher quelque renseignement sur toi !  
-Arrête tu veux, ce n'est pas très drôle de ce moquer de moi ainsi.  
-Mais je ne me moque pas, si tu sortais le nez de tes dossiers pendants quelques minutes tu verrais le nombre d'homme qui passent plus lentement devant ton bureau espérant apercevoir ton regard.  
-Arrête Marie. De toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire.  
-Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi Sonia, d'une parce que tu es ma patronne et de deux parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Te vouvoyer tous les matins me mets toujours très mal à l'aise tu sais. Enfin, si tu relevais les yeux de temps en temps…  
-Dans ce cas ne me vouvoie plus, j'ai toujours détesté cela de toute manière et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on continue alors que le reste de la journée tu me tutoie.  
-En général tu es mal réveillée le matin, c'est pourquoi je…  
-Eh bien il faut que cela cesse. De plus je te signale que je suis toujours très bien réveillée le matin.  
-C'est toi qui le dit.  
-J'y vais, je ne t'écoute plus. »

Sonia partit de la cafétéria et se remit directement dans ses dossiers. Une fois Sonia sortit de la cafétéria Marie soupira.

« Prend le temps de vivre Sonia… »

Elle fut vite rejointe par trois hommes qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Sonia.

Sonia n'avait jamais vraiment recherché de relation depuis bien longtemps, le peu d'amant qu'elle ait eu n'avait jamais compris son envie de réussir et de toujours travailler. Tous lui avaient reproché de passer son temps dans ses livres et de ne pas prendre le temps de vivre. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours mis un terme à ses relations. Puis lasse, elle avait décidé de laisser de côté ses amours et avait préféré la compagnie des livres. Même aujourd'hui elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix.  
Une fois ses dossiers achevé elle releva enfin la tête et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'un homme se tenait dans le couloir et l'observait. Il lui fit un vague sourire et partit comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de vol.  
Son regard se posa alors sur le dossier qui contenait les documents qu'elle devait transmettre au ministre. Elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier, histoire de mettre un peu en valeur sa poitrine, se saisit du dossier et alla directement au bureau du ministre.  
Elle était si concentré sur sa mission personnelle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les quelques regards d'envie de certains hommes qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs.

« Bonjour Miss Ernet.  
-Bonjour Catherine, est-ce que le ministre peut me recevoir, j'ai quelques documents à lui faire signer.  
-Il est encore en réunion, mais elle devrait bien se terminer, tu peux attendre cinq minutes ou revenir plus tard.  
-Je vais attendre, je préfère que ces documents soient signés le plus rapidement possible.  
-Toujours aussi rigoureuse à ce que je vois.  
-Si je veux que le travail soit bien fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix.  
-Depuis que tu es là, le département de la justice n'a jamais été aussi à l'heure au niveau administratif depuis au moins une cinquantaine d'années.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Oui je crois bien. »

A ce moment là, Dolorès Ombrage sortit du bureau du ministre avec un mauvais sourire plaqué sur le visage et passa son chemin sans adresser un seul regard aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'elle entre et sort du bureau du ministre. Je n'aime pas les potins, mais je suis sûre qu'elle cherche les bonnes grâces du ministre. Ce que je peux la détester cette bonne femme.  
-Tu n'es pas la seule, je crois bien que personne ne l'aime vraiment d'ailleurs.  
-Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison…  
-Quoi certaines personnes l'aiment ?  
-Certaines personnes suivraient n'importe qui pour avoir une part de pouvoir, elle sait s'entourer, il ne lui reste que le ministre à sa botte.  
-A ce point ?  
-Presque, elle n'a pas encore mis mains basse sur ton département, je pense qu'elle n'ose pas s'attaquer encore à toi.  
-Quelle chance…  
-Le ministre peut te recevoir si tu veux.  
-J'y vais de ce pas. A tout de suite. »

Sonia frappa à la porte du bureau et entra, sachant que Catherine l'avait déjà annoncé magiquement.

« Ah Miss Ernet, encore des papiers à me faire signer ? Je suis sûr que c'est une façon détourné d'avoir mon autographe, plaisanta Fudge tout en admirant au passage la jeune femme.  
-J'ai été découverte, rigola faussement Sonia, n'appréciant que moyennement le manque de sérieux de Fudge à l'égard du département de la justice. »

Fudge fut surpris du changement de comportement de la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais rigolé à l'une de ses blagues avant et pourtant il avait essayé de la faire rire.

« Alors qu'ai-je à signer aujourd'hui ?  
-Il me faut votre signature sur deux documents, l'un sur le jugement d'hier et l'autre sur l'application de la nouvelle loi.  
-Très bien dit-il ne prêtant aucun intérêt aux documents que Sonia lui présentait et s'attardant plutôt sur le léger décolté de la jeune femme.  
-Merci beaucoup, il faut que je file, j'ai encore de nombreux dossiers à traités. Passez une bonne fin de journée.  
-Vous aussi Miss Ernet, vous aussi. »

Sonia sortit lentement du bureau, tout en balançant légèrement des hanches. Elle se détestait pour cela mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Rien que d'avoir surpris le regard de Fudge sur elle l'avait dégouté. Elle l'avait l'impression d'être une aguicheuse, comportement qu'elle avait toujours détesté.  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment Fudge pouvait toujours être ministre alors qu'il ne posait pas les yeux sur ce qu'il signait. Elle aurait pu lui faire signer n'importe quoi, comme une exécution ou une loi injuste…  
Préférant ne pas penser au comportement irresponsable du ministre elle retourna bien vite à ses dossiers. Pour l'une des premières fois sa journée lui avait apparut interminable et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Elle avait encore un autre document à faire signer à Fudge mais l'idée même qu'il repose les yeux sur elle la dégoutait, elle irait lui faire signer demain. Autant ne pas trop forcer son approche, elle préférait rester discrète.

Après la lecture de quelques dossiers, Sonia décida de rentrer chez elle, trop épuisé psychologiquement par sa journée.

« Tu pars en même temps que moi ?  
-Aucun commentaire Marie, je t'en remercie d'avance !  
-Je constate c'est tout, tu as l'air crevée !  
-C'est bien pour ça que je rentre, je ne me sens pas très bien, ça ira mieux demain j'espère.  
-Je l'espère pour toi aussi parce que malade ou non je sais que tu te présenteras quand même au bureau.  
-Les criminels n'attendent pas.  
-Rentre bien et à demain alors.  
-Merci beaucoup Marie, à demain »

Une fois sortie du ministère, Sonia transplanna directement chez elle et après une bonne douche chaude, elle s'endormit comme une masse dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

* * *

La prison n'est jamais un endroit agréable, surtout lorsqu'on ne mérite pas d'y finir. Les clans se forment et si jamais tu as le malheur de finir seul…tu sors plus vite mais les pieds devant. Bien heureusement toutes les prisons ne sont pas aussi dangereuses, Ted en avait connue deux et celle-ci avait été plus agréable que la première. Sa carrure lui avait permit de s'intégrer rapidement et de ne pas se prendre trop de coups. Les gardiens étaient plus vigilants et surtout moins corruptible. Ted avait sympathisé avec l'un d'entre eux, sans toutefois trop s'en vanter. Mais tout cela prenait enfin fin, aujourd'hui on lui rendait sa liberté et il espérait ne pas revoir son ancien patron crapuleux. Il espérait surtout revoir une petite bouille sympathique aux yeux d'émeraudes qui aurait pu amadouer n'importe qui.

Cependant il ne fut pas surpris en constatant qu'Harry n'était pas là, de toute manière une prison n'était pas faite pour un enfant, même lorsque ce dernier attendait à l'extérieur. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme en noir qui l'attendait au coin de la rue et fut surpris lorsque ce dernier lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur mais je venais vous chercher.  
-Severus ? Vous êtes venu finalement ?  
-Oui, sans Harry, il faut qu'on parle, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir et je ne peux pas vous en parler ici, suivez-moi.  
-Où allons-nous ?  
-Dans un bar que je connais bien, le chaudron baveur.  
-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
-Rien d'anormal, peu de personnes connaissent ce bar. »

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Severus sourit en voyant l'enseigne du bar. Il y rentra et laissa la porte ouverte afin que Ted puisse lui aussi passer.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si vous ne vous étiez pas arrêté.  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant, et cela aurait été anormal que vous le remarquiez. Il est caché magiquement pour les moldus, seul un sorcier peut ouvrir le bar à un moldus tel que vous.  
-C'est une sorte d'insulte ?  
-Non, pas pour moi. Allons nous asseoir et mangeons un peu.  
-Vous savez je n'ai pas…  
-Je vous offre le déjeuner, ce sera ensuite à vous de me prouvez que vous méritez l'amour qu'Harry vous porte.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Commençons par le début.  
-Oui, la magie existe vraiment n'est-ce pas ?  
-Exact, vous êtes d'ailleurs entouré de sorciers.  
-Vous en êtes un aussi ?  
-Oui. Ceux qui ne possèdent pas de magie sont appelés Moldus. Le monde sorcier est caché tout en étant complètement intégrés aussi bien à Londres que dans le monde entier.  
-Je vois ça, dit-il en regardant un balai faire le ménage tout seul.  
-Vous comprenez bien que si jamais tous les Moldus apprenaient notre existence certains chercheraient à nous éliminés par peur de nos pouvoirs.  
-Oui, je peux le comprendre. C'est quand même incroyable qu'un tel lieu existe à Londres tout de même.  
-Vous ne voyez que le bout de la barbe de Merlin, il existe de nombreux endroits sorciers à Londres, dont notre ministère.  
-Vous êtes tous de grand fan de Merlin ?  
-Merlin était le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, il n'a pas hésité à se montrer aux Moldus de son époque, mais il est vrai qu'au moyen-âge la magie était moins crainte.  
-Harry est un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Il me l'a tellement répété, bien sûr je n'y croyais pas mais il était tellement heureux que je ne voulais pas le blesser.  
-Harry signifie énormément de chose pour le monde sorcier et il est toujours officiellement disparu, il est donc dangereux de le mentionner à vois haute. Mais c'est, je pense, un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre et il n'a que 7 ans, bientôt 8. C'est encore une autre histoire, je vous donnerais des livres d'histoires afin que vous puissiez vous y retrouver.  
-Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'endroit où…  
-Je sais et j'y aie déjà remédié, vous habiterez dans un village entièrement sorcier à côté de Poudlard, l'école où Harry et moi vivons. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège afin que les repousse-moldus ne vous affectent pas, vous pourrez ainsi vivre plus facilement à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Attendez, si j'ai bien tout compris, vous m'offrez un toit proche de l'endroit où vous et Harry vivez ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant d'aide de votre part.  
-Vous avez sauvez Harry et vous m'êtes sympathique. Sachez que même sous la torture je ne le répéterais à personne.  
-Je vous aime bien aussi, répliqua Ted en souriant.  
-Ce sera à vous de trouvez du travail dans le village, je ne connais pas vos qualifications. Bien sûr vous ne pourrez pas faire une grande majorité de travaux vu que la plupart demande de la magie mais je vous fais confiance, vous êtes débrouillard et honnête.  
-Comment pourrais-je payer le loyer ?  
-La maison dans laquelle vous logerez appartient à un vieil ami qui ne vous fera rien payer, cependant c'est à vos d'achetez vos bougies pour la lumière. L'ami en question aime beaucoup tout ce qui est moldus, la cuisine est donc entièrement moldus. Seul, l'élekricité n'est pas installé, mais dans un village sorcier rien d'étonnant à cela.  
-L'électricité plutôt. C'est étrange de pouvoir faire de ma magie et ne pas avoir de technologie. Mais pour ma part je ne regretterais pas l'électricité, je sais m'en passer.  
-Très bien suivez-moi.  
-C'est loin ?  
-C'est une petite maison en Ecosse, mais pour le moment je vais vous ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.  
-Même si je ne suis pas sorcier, je peux avoir un compte ?  
-Bien sûr, les petits comptes sont protégés magiquement mais aucune détection de magie est nécessaire pour les ouvrir, il vous faudra seulement garder votre clé précieusement. Le salaire que vous aurez sera directement mis sur ce compte et il vous sera possible de voyager par cheminette pour aller en retirer.  
-En quoi ?  
-Par le réseau de cheminée, c'est rapide et accessible facilement aux moldus.  
-Mais le voyage dure combien de temps ? Je vais devoir faire des allers-retours à Londres c'est loin tout de même.  
-Par cheminette il ne vous faudra que quelques minutes.  
-Waouh ! Ca c'est de la vitesse, je sens que je vais me plaire dans votre monde.  
-Ne criez pas sur tous les toits que vous êtes moldus, certains pourraient en profiter pour s'amuser sur vous.  
-Oh, la tolérance est une chose rare de nos jours, je suis déçu de voir que la nature humaine est la même que ce soit dans votre monde que dans le mien.  
-C'est bien vrai. Mais il existe des sujets sur lesquels les sorciers sont plus tolérants que les moldus.  
-Comme ?  
-L'homosexualité, vous pouvez afficher vos tendances sans souci.  
-Ca tombe bien, mais je préfère tout de même les femmes.  
-Les sorciers sont par contre très en retard sur la pureté du sang, certains pensent toujours que le sang pur rend plus puissant.  
-J'espère ne pas trop en voir alors, parce que je n'ai pas une once de sang sorcier. »

Après avoir payé l'addition Severus emmena Ted dans le chemin de traverse et lui fit visiter les nombreuses boutiques en lui expliquant les us et coutumes du monde sorcier. Ils passèrent à la banque et bien que surpris par les gobelins, Ted n'afficha aucune mine de dégoût et s'adressa poliment à ces derniers. Après avoir ouvert le compte de Ted, ils repassèrent ensemble au chaudron baveur.

« Prenez cette poudre au dessus de la cheminée. Je vais vous montrer et vous ferez exactement ce que j'ai fait d'accord ?  
-D'accord, répliqua Ted plus si sûr de lui. »

Severus jeta une poigné de poudre dans le feu et celui-ci devint vert. Il fit un pas dedans, sous le regard horrifié de Ted et lâcha une autre poignée.

« Maison Félix »

Severus disparut brusquement. Ted ne savait pas vraiment que faire, mais il fit confiance à Severus et reproduit à l'identique les gestes de ce dernier.

Il arriva dans une cheminée noire de suie mais dans un état passable. Il sortit de l'âtre et remarqua que Severus l'attendait.

« Bienvenu en Ecosse.  
-Nous sommes en Ecosse là ?  
-Oui et vous vous trouvez actuellement dans votre nouvelle maison, il faut faire quelques réparations mais elle est en bon état.  
-Vous plaisantez, c'est une maison exquise, à part quelques carreaux cassés je ne vois aucun défaut. Merci Severus, et merci pour le livre d'histoire que vous m'avez achetez. Je ne sais comment je peux…  
-Je ne suis pas celui qui vous paie tout ceci, il n'est pas utile de me remercier. Prouvez-moi juste que je n'ai pas eu tort de plaider votre cause.  
-Je vous le prouverais !  
-Une dernière chose, je viendrais vous chercher la semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous puissiez y être présent. C'est une surprise, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus que ravie que vous soyez là.  
-Comptez sur moi pour être présent, jamais je ne raterais une telle occasion.  
-J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, à la semaine prochaine.  
-Encore merci. »

Une fois que Severus fut partit dans un pop sonore qui surprit Ted, ce dernier se mit en tête de visiter sa nouvelle maison. Il y avait déjà de la nourriture de côté et un stock de bougies assez conséquent. Il partit alors visiter la nouvelle ville.

La ville était à la fois la même que toute celles qu'il connaissait et à la fois très différente. Les hommes autour de lui portaient tous des robes, ce qui leur donnait un style assez particulier mais pas forcément horrible, seulement un peu démodé. Les femmes portaient toutes de longues robes fines avec des manches plus ou moins longues. Ted semblait voir ses personnes du moyen âge mais avec tout de même une coupe un peu plus moderne. Il faisait un peu tâche dans ce paysage, mais il se dit qu'il devrait s'y habituer s'il voulait continuer à voir Harry et Severus.

Il avait toujours été doué en menuiserie, dû à sa pratique en prison mais aucun métier ne correspondait vraiment avec cette qualité. Cependant il trouva un travail à la volière où il devait envoyer les lettres par hiboux.  
Il avait toujours affectionné les animaux, ses parents possédant une ferme il avait eu l'habitude d'en fréquenter beaucoup.

Il comprit rapidement son erreur, les hiboux n'était pas forcément tous gentils, dès son premier jour de travail il eut droit à quatre morsures et cinq coup de bec, mais malgré tout il aimait beaucoup ce travail là. Le sorcier qui travaillait avec lui était un vieux bonhomme nommé Icar. Il racontait à longueur de journées ses différentes aventures avec ses hiboux. Il les connaissait tous et tous l'aimaient énormément. Ted écoutait toujours avec attention les histoires de son patron avec un sourire en coin. Le vieil homme le faisait bien rire et travailler avec lui s'annonçait passionnant.

* * *

Lorsque Severus rentra au château il retrouva Harry plongé dans son livre de potion et Sirius allongé à côté entrain de dormir. Au moment où il allait interpeller le garçon Remus entra à son tour dans l'appartement.

« Il y a un paquet cadeau blond qui t'attend dans la grande salle.et il ne voulait aller nulle part tant que tu n'es pas là.  
-J'arrive, surveille Harry pendant ce temps là. »

Severus n'osait pas rire face au comportement de son filleul mais intérieurement le côté Malfoy le faisait toujours sourire. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle il vit Draco assis sur un banc et qui attendait patiemment son parrain. Lorsqu'il remarqua Severus, Draco se leva et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours il se permit d'ouvrir la bouche et dit d'un ton tout excité.

« On retourne chez les moldus comme l'année dernière dis ?  
-J'ai bien peur que cette année nous ne puisions pas. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilité au château et tu seras obligé de rester ici.  
-Oh. Et je peux pas y aller tout seul ?  
-Non Draco, le monde moldus peut être dangereux pour un petit garçon de 8 ans.  
-Ce n'est pas juste. Je veux y aller.  
-Si tu continus comme ça je ne te montrerais pas ta surprise.  
-J'ai une surprise ? Pour de vrai ?  
-Seulement si tu arrêtes de faire des caprices.  
-D'accord, pas de problème. On peut y aller ?  
-Viens. »

Lorsque Severus entra dans l'appartement, Harry ne releva pas la tête, il était bien trop concentré sur son livre de potion, il ne vit pas arriver Draco. Ce dernier au contraire remarqua tout de suite son ami mais le gros chien couché à ses côtés était plus qu'impressionnant.

« Harry j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Le petit garçon leva enfin la tête de son livre et remarqua Draco.

« Draco, s'écria Harry, fou de joie de revoir son ami. »

Il referma brusquement son livre et sauta dans les bras du blond. Draco serra très fort son ami et rigolant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Severus fut pour une fois très heureux de voir les deux petits garçons qu'il aimait le plus aussi content.

« Vous pouvez aller jouer dans le château si vous voulez, à une condition.  
-Laquelle parrain ?  
-Vous emmenez sauveur avec vous.  
-Sauveur ?  
-Oui c'est mon chien, il est très gentil viens voir. »

Harry réveilla doucement son chien qui semblait pour une fois bien dormir et lui présenta son ami. Lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde le premier reflexe de Sirius aurait été de lui sauter dessus et lui reprocher les actes de son père mais son instinct de chien lui disait autre chose. Il sentait la peur du petit garçon, il se coucha donc sur le dos et gémit doucement.

« Tu vois regarde il aime bien qu'on lui gratte le ventre, il est pas méchant du tout du tout. »

Encouragé par Harry Draco se mit lui aussi à lui frotter le ventre. Tout content Sirius se leva d'un bond et alla renifler le petit blond. Après un examen complet il lui lécha le visage et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu viens on va dans le château.  
-D'accord. »

Ils partirent ensemble et promirent de revenir pour l'heure du déjeuner.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce comportement de la part de Sirius, s'exclama doucement Remus.  
-Moi non plus, avoua sincèrement Severus.  
-Je vais te laisser tranquille, profite un peu du silence avant qu'ils reviennent.  
-Merci d'avoir surveillé Harry.  
-Il se surveille tout seul, de plus Sirius était là pour veiller sur lui. »

Remus sortit de l'appartement, laissant Severus seul. Ce dernier ne cessait de repenser au comportement du chien. Il avait eu peur lorsque le chien avait enfin remarqué la tête blonde, il avait prié pour qu'il ne fasse pas peur à Draco. Et tout c'était passé au delà de ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Le comportement de Sirius le laissait sans voix, il s'était attendu à un peu de méfiance mais non, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre l'enfant en confiance, même si c'était un Malfoy.  
Plus le temps passait plus Sirius devenait pour lui un vrai mystère, mais surtout un autre homme. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait donner une chance à chaque personne sans préjugé.  
A sa plus grande horreur Severus constata qu'il aimait ce genre d'homme.

'''_Faut que j'arrête de réfléchir sur ce sale cabot, je pense n'importe quoi. J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant le retour des enfants, si je ne les fait pas maintenant je ne les ferais jamais.'''_

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là Draco, tu sais j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Et puis même que j'ai appris tout le livre par cœur et que j'adore les potions. Et tu sais même que Severus il m'enseigne les potions, peut-être qu'on pourra en faire tous ensemble.  
-Je suis aussi content de te revoir Harry. »

Draco était torturé intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter ce garçon là, il s'agissait tout de même du garçon qui a survécu, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le seul garçon qui lui avait donné la chance d'être son ami. Finalement, Draco céda et décida que pour le mois qui s'écoulerait il n'écouterait que son cœur de plus il faisait confiance à Severus, il espérait que ce dernier ne dirait rien à son père.

« Viens par là, regarde ici il y a un drôle de portrait, tu vois cette grosse dame. Mais le dis pas trop fort, ici les gens dans les portraits ils sont tous vivants. »

Draco sourit, il savait qu'Harry avait vécu dans les rues moldus, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que tous les portraits sorciers étaient ainsi. Il décida à partir de ce moment là d'enseigner tous ce qu'il savait sur les us et coutumes des sorciers à son jeune ami.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un couloir inconnu.

« Regarde comment c'est tout sombre !  
-Tu as peur ? Demanda Harry.  
-Non, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur.  
-Alors viens, s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans le sombre couloir.  
-Harry ?! Attends moi, me laisse pas trop tout seul. »

Sirius rigolait devant la peur évidente que le jeune Malfoy cherchait à cacher sans y parvenir.

« Viens voir Draco, il y a un grand portrait. On dirait qu'il bouge pas.  
-Ce n'est pas possible Harry, tous les portraits sorciers bougent, dit Draco e arrivant à peine. »

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux jusqu'en haut du portrait.

« On dirait le vieux monsieur d'ici, s'exclama Harry.  
-Quoi tu trouve qu'il ressemble à Dumbledore ?  
-Bah il a la même barbe tu vois.  
-Tous les vieux ont une barbe Harry.  
-Eh bah moi je trouve qu'il ressemble au vieux monsieur.  
- Demande-lui alors. »

Harry sembla pendant un moment hésitant puis finalement demanda d'une toute petite voix.

« Bonjour ! »

Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se passa.

« Tu vois il est pas vivant.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, tous les portraits le sont.  
-Non pas chez moi.  
-Mais c'est parce que tu vivais dans le monde moldus, chez les sorciers tous les portraits sont vivants, aucune exception.  
-Eh bah là il ne l'est pas, c'est pas grave tu sais, c'est quand même un joli grand tableau.  
-Poudlard est reconnu comme étant la meilleure école de magie, c'est une école extrêmement vieille, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un portrait moldu.  
-Regarde sa canne, tu vois, elle a une tête de serpent.  
-On dirait presque celle de mon père. Mais en moins joli.  
-Tu as vu ses vêtements ?  
-Ils datent du moyen âge, père me fait prendre des cours avec un tuteur et j'ai eu de nombreux cours d'histoire.  
-Oh, tu en as de la chance, moi je n'ai jamais eu de cours d'histoire.  
-C'est assez ennuyeux.  
-Moi j'étudie la magie avec Severus c'est marrant mais des fois ça me fatigue beaucoup.  
-Comment ça la magie ?  
-Eh bien je fais voler des choses ou je transforme des choses.  
-Sans baguette ?  
-C'est le bout de bois de Severus la baguette ?  
-Oui.  
-Bah non alors. »

Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Prouve-le, le mit au défi Draco.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse voler ?  
-Ma chaussure, dit Draco en enlevant cette dernière. »

Draco posa la chaussure devant lui et regarda Harry. Ce dernier se concentra et fit voler la chaussure sans effort apparent.

« Tu es puissant Harry, moi j'arrive pas à faire ça, je sais même pas si ma mère est capable de faire pareil.  
-Bah c'est facile, je suis sûr que ta mère elle peut le faire. On continue notre recherche ?  
-On peut rentrer je suis fatigué.  
-D'accord, tu viens sauveur ? Tu dors encore ? Tu sais il faut dormir la nuit et pas pendant la journée. »

Secouer par Harry, Sirius se réveilla et suivit les enfants qui semblaient prendre le chemin du retour. Toujours aussi fatigué Sirius suivit les enfants d'un pas lourd, il ne courait pas devant comme à son habitude.  
Malgré toutes ses activités Harry avait remarqué que son chien semblait aller mal, mais personne ne s'en inquiétait et Harry pensa qu'il était normal d'avoir de temps en temps des coups de fatigue, après tout, lui aussi était fatigué par moment.

« Parrain, tu sais on a trouvé un portrait qui bouge pas du tout, même quand Harry lui a parlé.  
-Il ne voulait tout simplement pas vous parler.  
-Tu crois, dit Harry avec de grands yeux suppliants.  
-Peut-être qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé voilà tout répliqua Severus plus doucement de peur de vexer Harry.  
-Comme sauveur c'est ça ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a sauveur ? Demanda Severus les sourcils froncés.  
-Il est très fatigué en ce moment tu sais.  
-Tous les chiens sont fatigués mais dès qu'on les sorts ils sont contents et se réveille, c'est normal qu'il agisse ainsi.  
-Viens Draco on va lire des potions, regarde c'est le livre que tu m'as offert je l'ai mis dans mon étagère à moi dans ma chambre.  
-Tu vis ici Harry, avec mon parrain ?  
-Non, je vis avec Severus et Sauveur.  
-C'est pareil.  
-Viens on va lire des potions sinon j'ai un autre livre aussi que Severus il m'a offert, on peut regarder dedans aussi si tu veux.  
-Harry peut-être que Draco ne veut pas lire de potions tu sais.  
-Bah tu veux faire quoi ?  
-J'ai un jeu de cartes qui explosent, vient je vais t'expliquer. »

Severus regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner vers la chambre d'Harry et remarqua que Sirius ne les suivait pas, ce dernier était retourné se coucher dans son panier.

« Faut dormir la nuit Black au lieu de se balader dans le château. »

Severus retourna dans son laboratoire afin d'aller finir la potion qu'il était entrain de faire.

* * *

Déjà une semaine que Draco était avec Harry et les deux garçons était maintenant inséparables, ils faisaient tout ensemble et semblait ne jamais se bagarrer. Les deux enfants se comprenaient et avaient les mêmes goûts sauf en matière de nourriture. Harry mangeait toujours de tout tandis que Draco avait ses préférences.

Les deux garçons avait senti qu'il se préparait quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi, il avait beau espionner les adultes ils ne trouvaient rien qui puisse les mener sur la piste.  
Ce ne fût qu'au petit matin du 31 juillet qu'ils découvrirent le secret des adultes.

« Vous êtes prêt les garçons, on va prendre le petit déjeuner.  
-On arrive, je suis presque prêt, s'écria Harry qui tentait d'attacher sa chaussure correctement. »

Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes Severus laissa Harry passer en premier. Lorsqu'il fut entré, plusieurs ballon apparurent de nulle part et deux oiseaux portaient une banderole qui portait le message suivant : Joyeux Anniversaire Harry.

Paralysé par la surprise, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il alla se cacher dans les robes de Severus. Ce dernier prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Regarde Harry, tout le monde est là pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.  
-C'est aujourd'hui ?  
-Oui Harry, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et tu viens d'avoir 8 ans.  
-Comment tu sais ça alors que moi je sais pas ?  
-Je connaissais tes parents tu sais et je sais quand tu es né.  
-Oh !!  
-Regarde qui est là Harry, dit Severus en pointant Ted du doigt. »

Fou de joie Harry se précipita dans les bras de Ted.

« Tu es sorti, tu as réussi à sortir et tu es venu ici.  
-Eh oui petit bonhomme, tu vois comme quoi tout arrive.  
-Et tu vas vivre ici aussi ?  
-Non moi j'ai une jolie petite maison à Pré-au-Lard et je travaille à la volière.  
-He pourrais venir te voir alors ?  
-Si Severus est d'accord il n'y a pas de problème !  
-Viens regarde, je te présente mon ami, il s'appelle Draco et il est vraiment sympa avec moi. »

Une fois toutes les présentations faites, tous s'assirent à la grande table et un gros gâteau au chocolat apparut. Il était surmonté de 8 grandes bougies qu'Harry souffla sans problème.  
Après avoir bien mangé, la table fut débarrassée et un tas de cadeau apparut devant Harry.  
Harry regarda tout le monde mais n'osa pas toucher aux cadeaux devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Harry, s'exclama joyeusement Draco, il faut que tu ouvres tes cadeaux maintenant.  
-Ils sont pour moi ? Tous ?  
-Oui, dit Severus en souriant légèrement, ils sont tous pour toi de la part de nous tous. »

Harry eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux et alla se refugier sur les genoux de Severus. Personne ne c'était attendu à cette réaction là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry, lui murmura Severus à l'oreille.  
-J'ai…j'ai…j'ai jamais eu des cadeaux pour moi. »

Severus se refusa à avoir les larmes aux yeux devant ce petit bout de chou qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour la première fois de sa vie on lui faisait des cadeaux.

« Ceux-là Harry ils sont tous pour toi de la part de nous tous.  
-Et j'aurais droit de les garder, c'est pas une blague.  
-Ils sont à toi pour toujours, lui répondit Draco. Vas-y maintenant ouvre, faut voir ce que c'est. »

Harry, au contraire de Draco n'était pas impatient du tout d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il souhaitait faire durer ce moment pendant très longtemps. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il vivait avec Severus, il n'osait pas croire à sa chance d'être là et d'avoir tous ses personnes qui lui tant de choses.

Harry prit le premier cadeau qui se trouvait devant lui. Il défit doucement le ruban puis attaqua délicatement l'emballage.

« Tu sais tu peux tout déchirer, lui murmura Draco à l'oreille.  
-Si je déchire tout, j'aurais tout ouvert trop vite, lui répondit Harry. »

Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de prendre son mal en patience. Le premier cadeau était de la part de Ted, c'était un énorme cadeau. Après qu'Harry ait patiemment ouvert le cadeau il découvrit une grande cage doré avec un hibou noir parsemé de légère tâche blanche.

« Oh Ted, elle est magnifique.  
-C'est un mâle Harry, lui répondit ce dernier en rigolant.  
-Alors il est très beau, je peux le garder avec moi ?  
-On le placera dans la volière avec les autres hiboux, répondit Severus, mais dès que tu souhaite envoyer un message à Ted ou n'importe qui d'autre tu pourras aller le voir sans problème.  
-Et même si je veux pas envoyer de message, je pourrais quand même y aller ?  
-Bien sûr, tant qu'il s'agit d'une heure raisonnable. »

C'est avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'Harry alla embrasser Ted pour le remercier de son cadeau. Il ouvrit ensuite celui de Draco qui s'avéra être une belle broche pour tenir sa cape. C'était un très beau serpent argenté enroulé autour d'une plume.

Sans un mot Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui le serra à son tour.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. C'était une broche qui m'appartenait mais je tenais à te l'offrir, je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira parfaitement.  
-Merci, je trouve le serpent magnifique.  
-Tant mieux alors. »

Harry ouvrit ensuite le cadeau d'Hagrid qui s'avéra être un livre traitant sur les animaux magiques. Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour regarder les images mais Severus l'empêcha de continuer.

« Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour le lire, ouvre d'abord les autres cadeaux afin de savoir ce dont il s'agit.  
-D'accord, mais je pourrais le lire un peu avant de m'endormir ce soir.  
-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Harry découvrit alors une sacrée collection de livres venant de toute la part des professeurs sur de nombreux sujets divers et variés. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit celui de Severus il fut ravi de constater que ce dernier lui avait offert un magnifique collier vert et argent avec des serpents incrustés pour Sauveur.

« Oh regarde Sauveur, tu vas avoir un magnifique collier, tu trouves pas qu'il est très mignon ? »

Sirius fut bien sûr horrifié de constater qu'un tel collier ornerait son cou à partir de maintenant. Il se mit à gémir doucement ce qui fit rire Severus intérieurement…que la vengeance était bonne.  
Harry s'empressa de mettre le joli collier autour du cou de son chien sans trop le serrer afin de ne pas l'étouffer.

« C'est un très joli collier Severus, je trouve les couleurs très original, répliqua Remus un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ce sont de très jolies couleurs, très bien assortis, elles sont parfaites pour Sauveur je trouve. »

Harry ouvrit un autre cadeau de Severus qui s'avéra être un kit complet pour faire des potions pour jeunes passionnés, ce qui enchanta Harry au-delà de toute espérance.  
Le dernier paquet était de Dumbledore et c'est sans surprise pour l'équipe enseignante qu'Harry découvrit un paquet de bonbon aux citrons. Harry en offrit un à tout le monde et personne n'osa refuser un tel cadeau devant les yeux implorant du petit garçon.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry, il fit des potions toute la matinée avec Severus et Draco, il joua dans le château avec son chien et Draco et le soir il eut le plaisir de pouvoir commencer à lire l'un des 7 livres qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui.

**A suivre au prochain chapitre…**


	16. Chapitre 15: La rechute

**Note de l'auteur: **

Un petit mot pour dire : DESOLEE ! Oui j'avoue j'ai mis 8 mois à publier ce chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse !

Je tiens à remercier **Syt, the evil angel** pour m'avoir relu et corrigé tout ce chapitre en moins de 24 heures ! Il faut savoir que ce chapitre fait quand même 27 pages word alors elle mérite vraiment de gros remerciements.

**L'histoire:**

**Chapitre 15 : La rechute.**

Harry passa une nuit tranquille, il était maintenant très rare qu'il rejoigne Severus dans sa chambre, d'autant plus que la présence de Draco qui dormait avec lui, l'apaisait. Les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille, malgré la différence de caractère évidente entre eux. Draco préférait jouer plutôt que travailler et faire ce qui était interdit par Severus. Harry au contraire écoutait Severus sans discuter et ne lui désobéissait jamais, de plus il préférait travailler sur ses livres et ses potions plutôt que de jouer aux cartes. La seule chose en commun était l'incompréhension des autres face à leur situation. Les enfants ne s'approchaient jamais de Draco à cause de son père ou de son caractère et ils ne s'approchaient jamais d'Harry parce qu'il vivait dans la rue et ici à Poudlard il n'y avait aucune personne de son âge en cette période de l'année.

Aujourd'hui les garçons avaient changé, Draco était devenu amical et ne passait plus son temps à parler de lui et de sa famille et Harry prenait maintenant une bonne douche tous les soirs. Cependant Draco n'était ainsi qu'en présence d'Harry, il trouvait les autres enfants toujours aussi inintéressants, seul Harry faisait exception. Il avait une place bien particulière dans la vie et le cœur de Draco, il était et resterait pour toujours son premier et meilleur ami.  
Draco avait même décidé intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait pas son père interférer dans sa relation avec Harry.

Severus était ravi de constater que les deux enfants s'entendaient aussi bien, d'un ça lui faisait des vacances et de deux il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Harry pour respecter les règles qu'il avait imposées aux enfants. Cependant il savait bien qu'une fois qu'Harry serait parfaitement en confiance, il prendrait certaines libertés. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'en était pas encore à ce point là, bien que ce soit un drame pour un petit garçon d'être aussi sérieux et respectueux des règles. Avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire il fit un dernier tour dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Non, regarde Harry il faut deux cartes comme celle-ci pour pouvoir… »

Draco avait toujours aimé les jeux de cartes et les enseigner à Harry semblait être l'une de ses priorités. Rassuré, Severus referma doucement la porte et alla directement dans son 'antre des potions'.

Sirius était allongé une fois de plus dans son panier, il se sentait toujours aussi mal, ses nuits étaient si courtes qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de deux heures de suite et pendant la journée il ne faisait que somnoler, il n'osait plus se retransformer de peur d'inquiéter Remus. Il ne participait donc plus aux réunions de l'Ordre, il préférait de toute manière surveiller son filleul, du moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Pettigrow.

« C'est pourtant bien simple Harry, il faut que tu puisses gagner de l'argent et pour cela tu dois bluffer, c'est-à-dire que tu dois faire semblant d'avoir le jeu le plus fort. Enfin sauf s'il y a un maître en Legilimencie avec toi. Mais il faut savoir une chose quand tu joues au Pok-sorcier, il ne faut jamais qu'il y ait un maître en legilimencie à la table, sinon c'est sûr tu vas perdre tout ton argent.  
-C'est quoi la legilimencie, je crois que Severus m'a déjà expliqué mais je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-C'est la capacité pour un sorcier à lire dans l'esprit de n'importe quelle personne.  
-Vraiment n'importe qui, je croyais que chez certains c'était pas possible ?  
-Eh bien il existe des sorciers très puissants et pour ceux-là c'est vrai, c'est quasiment impossible, mais pour tous les autres c'est possible. Par contre, il faut être très fort pour pouvoir lire dans la pensée des gens.  
-Et toi tu y arrives ?  
-Non, mais un jour je serais l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus respectés et je saurais lire dans la pensée des autres sorciers inférieurs.  
-Je trouve ça pas sympa du tout. Les gens ont le droit de garder leurs secrets.  
-Oui mais c'est très pratique quand tu connais la pensée des autres tu peux savoir ce qu'ils pensent réellement de toi. Et puis de toute façon il existe un moyen de contrer la Legilimencie, il faut faire de l'Occlumencie.  
-Tout ça me paraît bien compliqué pour moi mais un jour, personne ne pourra lire dans ma tête, personne au monde, je l'ai promis à Severus.  
-Oui, on sera les sorciers les plus connus et puissants.  
-Je ne veux pas être connu tu sais, je préfère rester avec Severus ici moi.  
-Mais c'est bien d'être connu, et surtout respecté, tous les autres te regardent et te craignent parce que tu leur es supérieur.  
-Non, je ne veux jamais être comme ça Draco, jamais je serais comme ces gens qui me regardent toujours de haut, jamais je ne serais comme eux. Et je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu sois aussi méchant qu'eux.  
-Je ne serais jamais méchant avec toi Harry, mais les autres il ne mérite que ça tu sais, ils nous sont inférieurs.  
-En quoi ?  
-Et bien en richesse, en pouvoir.  
-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ni aucune richesse et pourtant toi tu es mon ami et je suis le tien, pourquoi ce serait différent avec les autres ?  
-Parce que c'est comme ça !  
-Eh bien pas pour moi, tu sais des fois on est très surpris par les gens, en bien ou en mal. Il faut juger les gens pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment quand tu leur parles et pas sur leur richesse. En général c'est toujours les plus riches qui ont été le plus méchant avec moi, sauf toi Draco et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme eux.  
-On arrête de jouer et on fait autre chose ?  
-D'accord, s'exclama Harry, heureux de sortir de cette conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. »

Harry se dirigea alors vers son étagère et sortit l'un de ses livres de potions. Juste devant la reliure de son livre se trouvait un petit insecte.

« Oh va t'en petit scarabée, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu seras beaucoup mieux dehors. Viens Draco on va remettre ce petit animal dehors pour qu'il puisse s'envoler.  
-On ne peut pas le tuer ? Demanda Draco en sachant pertinemment la réponse qui allait suivre.  
-Il ne t'a rien fait, pourquoi voudrais-tu le tuer ?  
-Je te suis, dit Draco en soupirant.  
-Allez viens Sauveur, on va se promener un petit peu dehors au soleil. »

Sirius se leva difficilement, se secoua, puis se mit à trottiner derrière les deux enfants.

OoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard Severus eut la surprise de découvrir Lucius Malfoy entrain de lire un de ses précieux livres de potions.

« Déjà rentré de vacances ?  
-Oui, comme tu le vois. Je reviens chercher mon fils, j'espère qu'il s'est bien conduit.  
-Comme toujours, Draco est un exemple de sagesse. Je vais le chercher. »

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Harry il jeta un sortilège de silence autour de cette dernière, afin que Lucius n'entende pas les rires des enfants.

« Draco, il est temps de partir, ton père t'attend dans le salon. Harry il faut que tu restes ici.  
-Oh, je ne peux pas voir ton père Draco ?  
-Une prochaine fois peut-être, tenta Draco sachant que cela n'était pas possible. »

Draco fit rapidement ses valises et serra Harry très fort dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète pas, je sais qu'on se reverra très bientôt, enfin j'espère.  
-J'ai confiance, je suis certain qu'on va se revoir, lui confia Harry. »

Ayant peur de se mettre à pleurer, et sachant que son père ne le supporterait pas, Draco partit rapidement de la chambre le regard un peu perdu mais heureux de son été avec son ami malgré tout.

OoOoOoOo

Pour une fois Sonia ne souhaitait vraiment pas retourner au ministère. Draguer Fudge avait été une idée complètement stupide et elle le regrettait vraiment. Mais elle détestait encore plus l'injustice et savoir qu'un homme innocent avait payé pour les crimes d'un autre était une vraie torture pour elle.  
Une fois arrivée, elle reprit sa routine quotidienne et s'arrêta uniquement lorsque sa secrétaire fut arrivée.

« Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois !  
-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, j'avais quelques dossiers important sur lesquels je devais encore travailler.  
-Encore et toujours travailler, à croire que vous utilisez des potions pour pouvoir rester éveillée.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète donc pas trop pour moi. Il faut encore que j'aille remettre ce nouveau dossier au ministre et ensuite je m'accorderais une pause.  
-Très bien, je te prépare un bon café et des gâteaux.  
-Tu es un ange.  
-Je sais, je sais. »

Sonia se replongea dans son dossier. Le travail qu'elle était entrain de faire pouvait bien attendre mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller voir Fudge encore une fois.  
On frappa à la porte, Sonia leva les yeux et s'aperçut à sa plus grande horreur que sa mission se trouvait devant elle.

« Toujours entrain de travailler ? Vous savez que trop de travail tue le travail.  
-Il n'y a jamais trop de travail accompli. J'allais justement vous voir, j'ai encore un nouveau dossier à vous faire signer et…  
-Très bien mais que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner ensemble ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment m'accorder beaucoup de temps…  
-Dans ce cas je peux vous inviter chez moi et on déjeunerait rapidement. »

Bien que sa tête lui disait de ne pas accepter ce déjeuner, sa mission devait passer avant tout. De toute manière un déjeuner était bien mieux qu'un dîner.

« J'accepte, il faut tout de même que je termine encore les deux dossiers et je pourrais vous rejoindre à votre bureau.  
-A votre guise, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Sonia grimaça une fois que Fudge eut disparut de l'encadrement de sa porte.

« Non mais quelle idée de s'engager dans un piège à drague pareil. Il y a intérêt à ce que Pettigrow s'y trouve sinon…Merlin, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. »

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien trop vite au goût de Sonia qui, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigea vers le bureau du ministre. Elle croisa en chemin Ombrage qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

_'''Si cette vieille sorcière me sourit c'est qu'elle prépare quelque chose contre moi, j'ai intérêt à être sur mes gardes. Qu'a-t-elle pu inventer contre moi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se poser trop de questions. Une chose à la fois.'''_

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau du ministre, Sonia ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

« Il vous attend, je vous souhaite un bon déjeuner. »

Sonia fit un sourire très crispé à la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau.

« Je vous attendais avec impatience, je finis de lire ce dossier et j'arrive. J'ai déjà donné les ordres pour que le déjeuner soit servi rapidement afin que vous puissiez être de retour dans votre bureau dans le temps que vous m'ayez accordé.  
-C'est une attention qui me touche beaucoup et je vous en remercie d'avance. »

Après une attente de cinq minutes, Fudge ferma le dossier et se leva.

« Venez, mes appartements se situent dans une autre partie du ministère.  
-Je vous suis. »

Tout au long du trajet, Fudge racontait de nombreuses choses sur lui et sa vie, mais Sonia ne s'en préoccupait guère, elle était concentrée sur le déjeuner en lui-même et espérait que le ministre resterait correct avec elle.

« Nous y voilà, il me semble que vous êtes préoccupée par quelque chose, un dossier qui vous donnerait du fil à retordre peut-être ?  
-Désolée, d'être aussi distraite, je sais que cela ne me ressemble pas mais il est vrai que certains dossiers ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.  
-N'y pensez plus pour le moment, déjeunons. »

Sonia remarqua enfin qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande porte en bois massif avec de nombreux motifs, sûrement des runes de protection.

« Tous les ministres avant moi ont demeuré ici. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, les personnes les plus importantes du monde sorcier ont passé une partie de leur vie ici.  
-Ils ont sûrement laissé une trace d'eux dans ces appartements alors.  
-Très peu, quelques portraits et quelques bibelots.  
-Rien d'autres ?  
-Non, les vrais secrets sont gardés jalousement dans le département des mystères, il a été crée pour cela. »

Sonia pénétra dans l'appartement et fut immédiatement déçue, elle s'attendait à un lieu chargé de souvenir des précédents ministres et finalement c'était un appartement des plus banals.

« Venez, la salle à manger est pas là. »

Sonia suivit Fudge gentiment vers la salle à manger et fut une nouvelle fois déçue. La décoration n'était pas le point fort de Fudge. Tout était dépareillé et terne.

Le déjeuner se déroula bien mieux que Sonia ne l'avait envisagé, Fudge semblait finalement avoir quelques manières. Elle se décida alors à attaquer son investigation.

« En tout cas votre appartement semble être bien entretenu, des elfes de maison ?  
-Bien sûr, j'en ai quatre, juste pour mon propre confort.  
-J'hésite moi-même à en employer. Rien qu'hier soir j'ai découvert un nid de rat dans mon mur. Si j'avais eu des elfes de maison, jamais je n'aurais eu ce problème.  
-Pas forcément ma chère, il faut savoir que les elfes ne sont pas aussi bons qu'on le dit. Je me rappelle de cet épisode traumatisant de ma vie comme si c'était hier.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-C'était il y a six ou sept ans mais je me rappelle de ce jour très bien car on venait juste d'enfermer Black à Azkaban. J'étais fatigué après des journées passées au tribunal, vous imaginez bien.  
-Oui je visualise très bien la chose.  
-Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi et au moment ou j'allais m'endormir dans mon fauteuil j'ai entendu des petits bruits. Je n'y aie pas prêté attention au début, j'étais tellement fatigué…  
-Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?  
-Eh bien, le bruit ne cessait pas et cela a finit par m'agacer, j'ai décidé d'enquêter malgré mon état. Après quelques heures d'investigations acharnées j'ai réussi à trouver l'origine du bruit.  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Un énorme rat, il était franchement moche, j'ai jeté de nombreux sort sur l'animal, mais avec ma fatigue je n'ai pas réussit à le toucher. Le monstre à réussit à s'enfuir dans un trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur. Je peux vous dire que dès le lendemain j'ai lancé une grande campagne de dératisation dans tout le ministère.  
-Eh bien ça pour une histoire.  
-Mais attendez ce n'est pas tout, c'était surement un rat très bagarreur parce qu'il y a une chose qui m'a profondément marqué.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Il n'avait que trois doigts à une patte.  
-C'est vrai ? Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr ?  
-Oui, certain mais bon parlons d'autres choses que de ces créatures abominables. »

Sonia jubilait, l'histoire en elle-même avait été d'une lenteur effrayante mais la chute en valait vraiment le coup. Pettigrow avait donc tenté d'avoir des informations sur le monde sorcier en se servant à la source. Même si cela ne permettrait pas de le retrouver aujourd'hui, on savait au moins qu'il n'était plus dans le ministère.

Au moment où Sonia allait engager à nouveau la conversation, un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce, il tenait une lettre verte dans le bec et se dirigea directement vers Fudge.  
Etonné ce dernier prit tout de même la lettre et se mit à la lire.

« Je tiens le vieux fou, je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
-Sans paraître trop indiscrète, je pourrais savoir de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Cela reste bien sûr entre nous, je vous fais confiance. Je viens de découvrir par une source sûre que Dumbledore cache Harry Potter. Quand le public va savoir cela, les sorciers vont vouloir que Dumbledore démissionne. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une opportunité pareille se présente à moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir clouer le bec de ce vieux fou.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
-Il faut que j'attaque par surprise Dumbledore, il faut que je me prépare. L'effet de surprise sera total, il ne s'attendra sûrement pas à ce que j'ai découvert son petit secret. Il faudra ensuite placer Potter dans une famille qui m'offre un soutient total afin de l'avoir à l'œil le plus possible.  
-Ce n'est qu'un enfant.  
-C'est bien plus qu'un enfant, c'est de l'or sur pied ce gamin. Il a vécu seul dans les rues pendant quelques années, c'est le Survivant, il porte bien son nom. Avec lui à mes côtés les réélections seront faciles. »

Sonia était profondément dégoutée par le ministre, comment pouvait-il utiliser un gamin à ses propres fins politiques ? Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'aller à Poudlard elle-même, Fudge comprendrait trop vite qu'elle avait été tout dire.

« Je dois retourner au bureau maintenant, je n'ai que trop traîné, j'en ai encore pour pas mal de temps et de nombreux rendez-vous, notamment avec Fol-œil.  
-Pas facile comme rendez-vous, il me donne à chaque fois la chair de poule, dommage qu'il soit aussi bon dans ce qu'il fait sinon il aurait été viré depuis bien longtemps.  
-C'est bien vrai, il est aussi un peu trop paranoïaque pour moi, mais il fait du très bon travail et j'ai confiance en lui en ce qui concerne les criminels.  
-Si vous le dîtes. En tout cas je ne vais pas vous retenir, en espérant qu'on puisse se revoir à nouveau.  
-Sans vous offenser monsieur le ministre, je préférerais que nos relations restent ce qu'elles ont toujours été. »

Sans un regard derrière elle, Sonia sortit aussi rapidement possible sans pour autant courir.  
Elle passa rapidement devant sa secrétaire qui revenait de déjeuner elle aussi et convoqua dans son bureau Maugrey afin qu'elle puisse faire parvenir la nouvelle le plus rapidement possible à Dumbledore.

Ce ne fut pourtant que deux heures plus tard qu'un Fol-oeil furieux ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée.

« Comment ça le dossier de John Hornes n'est pas complet ? J'ai fait tout ce que la paperasse demandait de moi, il est hors de question que ce criminel soit relâché vous m'entendez !  
-Si je vous aie convoqué c'est justement parce qu'il manquait un bon nombre de choses et je vous prierais de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau ainsi. »

Sonia fit s'asseoir Maugrey brusquement, referma la porte en la claquant et, contre toute attente de la part de l'auror, elle jeta un puissant sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Il fallait absolument que je vous voie, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un dossier mal remplit. C'est bien plus grave, il ne fallait pas attirer trop l'attention. Au moins vous ne faîtes pas dans la dentelle.  
-Et quelle est cette fameuse raison ?  
-Fudge est au courant que Dumbledore détient Harry, je ne sais pas comment mais il le sait de source sûre et il attend le bon moment pour attaquer. Il faut que Dumbledore se prépare à l'arrivée de Fudge sous peu à Poudlard et juste avant la rentrée scolaire en plus. Il est prêt à tout pour que Dumbledore soit déchu de ses fonctions de directeur et il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive. Vous comprenez donc l'urgence.  
-D'accord, mais je ne peux pas filer directement à Poudlard ce serait bien trop suspect.  
-Débrouillez-vous comme vous le pouvez, faîte passer le message à quelqu'un de proche de Dumbledore mais faîte vite, il faut que le directeur trouve une astuce pour affronter Fudge.  
-Il faut réunir l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible, dès ce soir même.  
-Il faudra que je m'échappe discrètement de chez moi mais je pense que c'est possible.  
-Très bien, je préviens les autres, à ce soir. »

Sonia donna un faux dossier à Maugrey avant que ce dernier parte afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Une fois sortit du bureau, Marie se précipita sur Sonia.

« Je suis désolée, il est sortit de nulle part et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter, je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'en veux énormément…  
-Pas la peine de t'en faire, il n'est vraiment pas content de devoir recommencer son dossier mais il l'a prit bien mieux que ce que j'avais espéré.  
-Oui mais quand même, il n'a aucune manière cet homme là.  
-Non ça c'est sûr.  
-Alors ce déjeuner ?  
-Ennuyant au possible et j'ai fait comprendre au ministre que nos relations devaient rester ce qu'elles avaient toujours été.  
-Et il a prit cela comment ?  
-Aucune idée, je suis partie sans attendre de réponse.  
-Je savais de toute façon qu'il perdait son temps, je me demande même pourquoi tu as accepté de déjeuner avec lui en premier lieu.  
-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser un déjeuner avec mon patron, j'espère juste que cela n'aura pas trop de répercussions sur mon travail.  
-Je pense que le ministre sait faire la part des choses, enfin je l'espère vraiment pour toi.  
-Je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin…  
-C'est ça, s'éclaffa Marie. »

Sonia termina son travail avec minutie, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et elle eut la surprise de revoir Maugrey dans son bureau.

« Je vous redépose le dossier comme convenu, en espérant que cette fois-ci il vous plaira. »

Après avoir jeté le dossier sur le bureau de Sonia il fila sans dire un mot de plus.  
Sonia ouvrit le dossier et y découvrit un tas de papier vierge avec seulement une heure écrite dessus. A peine l'avait-elle lu que cette dernière disparut.

_'''Sacré Maugrey, plus paranoïaque que lui on ne trouvera pas.'''_

Une fois tout le travail terminé, Sonia rangea ses affaires et constata qu'encore une fois elle faisait parti des dernières qui partait du bureau. Elle rentra chez elle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et attendit l'heure avec impatience.

Lors de la réunion de l'Ordre tout le monde était présent, sauf encore une fois les Wesley, mais ce n'était plus vraiment étonnant.

« Très bien commença Dumbledore, je crois que Sonia a des informations de première importance à nous communiquer.  
-Oui, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Fudge sait avec certitude qu'Harry Potter est ici.  
-Mais, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? S'étonna Mcgonagal. Harry ne sort pratiquement jamais du château et il n'est jamais sortit en dehors des limites de Poudlard. N'est-ce pas Severus ?  
-C'est exact, approuva le maître des potions inquiet.  
-Il se peut qu'il y ait un espion à cette table, proposa Maugrey.  
-Allons Alastor, un peu de sérieux, s'il y avait un traitre à cette table je l'aurais su depuis longtemps, déclara doucement Dumbledore. La chose la plus probable c'est que quelqu'un ait aperçu Harry lorsqu'il jouait dehors, il n'y a que cette explication de possible.  
-On peut dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry mais d'un garçon qui lui ressemble ?  
-Cela pourrait marcher mais nous ne savons pas à quel point la source de Fudge est sûre. Si jamais elle sait avec certitude qu'Harry est avec nous on nous traitera de menteur et cela ternira à jamais la réputation de Poudlard et de ses professeurs.  
-Qu'allons nous faire Albus ?  
-Dire la vérité.  
-Je crains pour la fragilité d'Harry, déclara Remus, il se sent enfin beaucoup plus à l'aise avec nous, si Fudge déclare qu'il est ici tout le monde va vouloir le voir et cela risque d'avoir de grave conséquence.  
-Il n'a pas tort approuva Pomfresh. De plus si on l'éloigne de Severus je crains que son état empire.  
-Sa magie est encore instable et mal contrôlée. Il la maîtrise seulement quand il est bien concentré, ce qui n'est pas le cas quand il panique.  
-Fudge m'a dit aussi qu'il comptait le mettre dans une famille qui lui était fidèle.  
-Il est hors de question qu'Harry aille ou que ce soit, grogna dangereusement Severus.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'Harry reste avec toi. »

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer Severus avait très peur de perdre Harry. Le garçon avait été un vrai rayon de soleil dans sa vie et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'Harry puisse être dans une autre famille le rendait dépressif.

« J'ai encore d'autres informations. On avait raison, Pettigrow est bien allé au ministère pour s'y cacher, mais Fudge s'en est aperçut et a lancé une dératisation totale du ministère.  
-Il est donc allé se cacher ailleurs, compléta Remus.  
-Au moins cela réduit notre champ d'action. Je pense qu'il faut regarder dans les endroits sorciers uniquement tels que le chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-lard. »

La réunion dura deux longues heures pendant lesquels tous se contredisaient, au bout du compte il fut décidé que tous les endroits sorciers seraient refouillés une dernière fois afin d'être sûr de ne pas être passé à côté de quelque chose.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Sonia n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : son lit.  
Elle mit exactement cinq minutes avant de sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOo

Ce ne fut que trois jours après la réunion que Fudge débarqua bruyamment dans la grande salle encore vide en cette fin août. Harry, comme tous les matins, était assis à côté de Severus et regardait d'un œil un peu paniqué le débarquement qu'il y avait devant lui.

« Je vous tiens Dumbledore, alors en plus de confier notre sauveur à une famille qui n'a pas su s'occuper de lui, vous cachez le fait que vous l'ayez retrouvé. Est-ce que vous savez combien d'auror continue de le chercher en ce moment même dans Londres ?  
-Non, mais vous allez me le dire, je suppose.  
-Beaucoup sera la seule chose que je vous dirais. Je vous convoque devant un tribunal Dumbledore pour avoir abusé de la confiance que le monde sorcier avait en vous. Ce tribunal se tiendra dès demain, en attendant le jeune Mr Potter sera confié sous ma garde. »

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose au discours, Harry sut avec certitude qu'il était la cause du débat mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire fut de s'installer sur les genoux de Severus et de tenter de se cacher dans ses robes.

« Harry restera à Poudlard sous la surveillance exclusive de Severus Snape, il ne pourra pas en être autrement.  
-Vous plaisantez j'espère, Potter sous la surveillance d'un mangemort ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête Dumbledore.  
-Non, elle est toujours bien à sa place et c'est définitif. Essayez de m'empêcher de faire cela Fudge et vous ne pourrez pas vous montrer en public pendant un petit moment.  
-Est-ce que ce serait une menace Dumbledore ?  
-Oh non, je ne menace pas les gens Mr le ministre, vous me connaissez mal.  
-Très bien, je vous accorde encore la garde de Mr Potter mais sachez que le tribunal en décidera autrement.  
-Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain alors. »

Fudge partit en grognant contre ce vieillard qui se croyait tout permit tandis que les Aurors qui l'accompagnait riait sous cape du comportement du directeur envers le ministre.

« Est-ce que je vais être séparé de toi dis ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu ne seras pas séparé, je te le promets, si jamais je peux empêcher cela je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Remus avec un petit sourire pour l'enfant terrorisé. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête mais semblait déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

« As-tu terminé de manger ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors je vais te montrer une nouvelle potion qu'en dis-tu ?  
-D'accord répliqua Harry sans pour autant montrer autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. »

Harry se montra particulièrement silencieux durant la journée et Severus avait peur qu'avec l'épreuve du tribunal cela ne fasse qu'empirer l'état du petit.  
Il avait été décidé qu'il y aurait quatre personnes qui plaideraient la cause d'Harry en plus de Dumbledore, ce serait Remus, Severus, Minerva et Poppy.

Dès le lendemain, les cinq professeurs partirent de bonne heure en laissant Harry au bon soin de Sauveur et d'Hagrid.  
Une foule attendait les professeurs à l'entrée du ministère, tous savaient que le sauveur était entre les mains de Dumbledore et tous avaient espéré le voir aujourd'hui.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry Potter ? Où est-il ? Le retenez-vous prisonnier quelque part ? »

Les journalistes n'eurent aucune réponse et un regard meurtrier de la part de Severus Snape ce qui les empêcha de continuer leurs questions.  
Le petit groupe pénétra dans le grand hall du ministère où Fudge les attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sonia se tenait derrière le ministre et semblait profondément s'ennuyer d'être présente. Ombrage se tenait à la droite du ministre et semblait, elle aussi, aux anges comme si on venait de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël en avance.  
Severus ne put cacher un rictus de mépris envers cette femme qui semblait si heureuse de détruire sa vie, enfin celle d'Harry.

« Toujours à l'heure Dumbledore, on ne pourra pas vous en vouloir d'être ponctuel au moins.  
-Je vous suis Mr le ministre, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous que je souhaiterais honorer comme il se doit.  
-Comment osez-vous prendre des rendez-vous alors que vous passez devant une cour, s'exclama horrifié Ombrage.  
-Une école ne peut pas s'administrer par elle-même, j'ai encore de nombreuse chose à faire avant la rentrée.  
-Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, il se pourrait que vous ne restiez pas très longtemps directeur.  
-Nous verrons bien, dit Dumbledore sur un ton posé. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où présidait de nombreux jurés et juges, tous étaient venus pour l'occasion.  
Dumbledore et les quatre autres professeurs se trouvaient assis face au demi-cercle des juges et de jurés. Fudge quant à lui se trouvait au niveau de la position centrale sur un siège qui le démarquait de toutes les autres personnes avec à sa gauche le juge principal du tribunal. A sa droite se tenait Ombrage, très fière d'occuper la place qu'elle avait.

« Dumbledore vous êtes accusé d'avoir caché la découverte du jeune Potter, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ?  
-Coupable madame le juge. Nous avons retrouvé Harry Potter il y a quelques mois maintenant.  
-Et pourrions nous savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de garder cela pour vous ?  
-Le jeune Potter était dans un état grave mais Mme Pomfresh serait plus à même de vous aider sur ce point là.  
-Et bien allez-y Mme Pomfresh.  
-Le petit avait souffert d'une malnutrition extrême et un niveau d'hygiène très bas. Mais le plus important était qu'il possède une magie sauvage qui lui a permit de survivre dans les rues. Il ne maîtrisait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qui le rendait potentiellement très dangereux. De plus sa vie solitaire dans les rues lui a apprit à ne pas se fier au premier venu. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et ne parlait pas.  
-Ste Mangouste aurait très bien pu l'aider plus que vous ne l'avez fait, lança sèchement Ombrage.  
-Non, Ste mangouste regorge de patient et la magie d'Harry Potter aurait très bien pu infliger de gros dommage à l'hôpital, déclara calmement Pomfresh.  
-Ce n'est qu'un gamin tout de même, vous exagérez surement son état, affirma mielleusement Ombrage.  
-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exagérer ou de minimiser le cas de mes patients.  
-Je demande une contre expertise, j'aimerais beaucoup que le médicomage le plus compétent de Ste mangouste examine Harry Potter.  
-J'accord ce point à Mme Ombrage, déclara le juge.  
-Je requiers alors la présence de Severus Snape, compléta Dumbledore, sans cet homme vous n'obtiendrez rien du jeune Potter.  
-Il pourra assister aux examens mais en aucun cas intervenir pendant ceux-ci, déclara le juge. »

Dumbledore retint d'un regard la réplique bien sentie que Severus s'apprêtait à sortir. Tous les professeurs savaient que ces examens seraient un vrai désastre mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre le jugement.

« Si je peux me permettre, messieurs, mesdames les juges et jurés, Harry Potter, bien qu'étonnamment fort en magie est un enfant qui a peur des adultes en général, il ne parlait au début qu'au professeur Snape, puis il a finit par s'habituer à nous. Si vous le changé d'environnement, rien de bon n'en sortira.  
-Le juge a déjà tranché sur ce point là cher professeur Mcgonagal, se permit d'ajouter Ombrage.  
-Je tenais juste à le préciser haut et fort devant vous tous. On vous aura prévenu des risques encourus. »

Quelques juges semblèrent réagir à cette remarque mais la plupart ne changèrent en rien leur attitude.

« Severus Snape est le seul homme à avoir été capable de parler avec le jeune Potter, commença Remus, c'est l'un des seuls adultes en qui Harry a totalement confiance.  
-De la part d'un loup-garou pour un mangemort cette affirmation n'a que très peu de poids.  
-Mme Ombrage, encore une remarque de ce genre dans mon tribunal et vous en serez exclue, claqua la voix tranchante du juge.  
-Severus Snape a été lavé de tous soupçons, quant à ma condition je ne vois pas en quoi je ne pourrais pas dire la vérité.  
-Ce débat n'a pas lieu d'être en ce moment, nous débattons du cas Potter. En ce qui concerne son placement, je le laisse pour le moment sous la surveillance du professeur Dumbledore en attendant le résultat des tests qu'il effectuera le plus rapidement possible à Ste mangouste. Je veux les résultats des tests avant un mois sur mon bureau.  
-Il en sera fait selon votre jugement, déclara Dumbledore. »

Severus n'avait pas décoléré de tout le trajet du retour, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait emmener Harry à Ste mangouste et les regarder lui faire des tests, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et il le savait.  
Comment annoncer à Harry qu'il devait faire des tests dans un hôpital ?

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de ses appartements il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, une petite masse brune lui sauter dessus. Par un reflex jusque là inconnu, Severus serra Harry dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir au plus grand plaisir du gamin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à lire des potions et Severus expliqua la propriété de chaque ingrédient et le résultat de leur mélange au plus grand ravissement d'Harry.  
Ce dernier apprenait très vite, Severus ne répétait en général que deux ou trois fois les mêmes choses avant qu'Harry l'enregistre parfaitement. Il comprenait déjà les potions à un petit niveau de première année et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.  
Sirius de son côté écoutait toujours le début des cours que Severus donnait à Harry mais s'endormait lamentablement au bout de cinq minutes. La voix de Severus avait un effet apaisant sur lui et lorsqu'il s'endormait, il se sentait en sécurité grâce à cette voix. Il ne cherchait même plus à trouver des explications à son comportement, il ne résonnait plus, il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir, il tentait juste de survivre.

Pour la première fois depuis d'innombrables années un enfant assista à une cérémonie de répartition sans être en première année. Harry fut tout d'abord effrayé par le nombre d'enfants qui étaient rassemblés dans le hall et il décida de ne pas quitter les genoux de Severus qu'il s'était approprier sans demander l'avis de son propriétaire. Bien sûr le professeur de potion ne lui en tint pas une seule seconde rigueur et il l'encourageait même à supporter le regard de tous les enfants sur eux.  
Il faut dire que le plus craint de tous les professeurs avait sur ses genoux un gamin, c'était du jamais vu.

Bien vite tous les enfants eurent le regard tourné vers le Choixpeau qui c'était mis à chanter.  
Harry était émerveillé par ce vieux chapeau chanteur, il le trouvait très drôle. Lorsque la répartition eut lieu, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, enfiler à son tour le chapeau afin de savoir dans quelle maison il aurait pu aller, mais sa timidité l'empêcha de bouger des genoux de Severus. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté son petit lieu de sécurité. Il c'était aperçu que les élèves levaient très peu les yeux vers le professeur de potion, ou alors juste pour quelques secondes. Ceux qui semblaient le plus à l'aise avec Severus étaient ceux qui possédaient les couleurs vertes et argent.

En ce moment même Draco lui manquait terriblement, tous les enfants semblaient se connaître et avoir des amis, même ceux qui avaient été debout en début de repas. Il se sentait bien seul sans son ami. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il s'appuya contre le torse de Severus et commença à s'endormir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce ne fut pas Severus qui lui mit son pyjama et qui le coucha mais Remus, il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi mais il était trop fatigué pour tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il préféra se rendormir lorsque la lumière fut complètement éteinte.

Hélas pour Severus la réalité le rattrapa bien plus tôt que prévue. Il fut contacter deux semaines plus tard par Ste mangouste qui était enfin prêt à recevoir Harry afin que ce dernier puisse passer les tests requit par le tribunal.  
Pour l'occasion, tous les cours de potions furent suspendus au plus grand plaisir de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.  
Harry quant à lui était dans un état très proche de l'hystérie, il ne voulait pas aller voir ces gens qui allaient lui faire des examens. Severus lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer mais cela ne changeait rien.

« Il suffit juste que tu leur montres ce que tu sais faire, un peu comme nos exercices quand on est tous les deux tu comprends ?  
-Tu seras là hein ?  
-Oui je resterais tout le temps avec toi ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes ils ne te feront rien.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis. Allez, il faut y aller, on va partir ensemble par la cheminée d'accord ? »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sauta dans les bras réconfortant de Severus et ils filèrent ensemble à Ste mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore les rejoignit à l'hôpital, il se doutait bien que tout ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu.  
Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il vit que Fudge et sa cour étaient présents.

En voyant le nombre de personnes présentes, Harry préféra cacher sa tête dans le cou de Severus et ferma les yeux. Severus pouvait sentir de pouvoir d'Harry qui crépitait autour d'eux. Il tenta de calmer Harry le maximum avant de devoir le laisser avec les médecins.

« Alors voici notre petit prodige, s'exclama joyeusement Fudge.  
-Je vous conseille de vous éloigner de lui, lâche glacialement Severus.  
-Ce n'est pas des manières de me parler, s'offusqua Fudge.  
-Monsieur Snape, pourriez-vous déposer le petit dans la salle d'examen, vous pourrez tous regarder à travers cette glace magique, mais aucun de vous n'est autorisé à entrer.  
-Comment ça, s'exclama Ombrage, Monsieur le ministre, l'homme le plus puissant du monde sorcier n'est pas autorisé à entrer ?  
-Non, j'ai reçu les ordres du juge et seul le médecin et Harry peuvent entrer dans cette salle. »

Severus se baissa afin de laisser Harry par terre mais ce dernier refusait de lâcher le professeur.

« Harry, écoute-moi bien, il faut que tu entres dans cette salle, quelques médecins vont venir te voir et te demander de faire des choses ? Il faut que tu fasses ce qu'ils te disent d'accord ?  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Pas très longtemps, après on retournera ensemble à Poudlard.  
-Pas longtemps, d'accord. »

Harry lâcha doucement le cou de Severus et regarda la porte Severus lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à cette dernière.  
A ce moment quatre médicomages, trois hommes et une femme entrèrent dans le couloir et s'approchèrent d'Harry. D'instinct Harry se cacha derrière Severus, les trois hommes semblèrent réfléchir et la jeune femme tendit la main gentiment. Harry ne prit pas la main du médecin mais s'avança pour ouvrir lui-même la salle d'examen. Les quatre médecins entrèrent à la suite du petit garçon et la porte se referma.

Severus s'avança vers la glace et regarda Harry s'asseoir. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, et semblait se concentré sur un dialogue ou un problème intérieur. Severus souhaita que tout se passe bien.

« Harry, je m'appelle Cybèle, nous allons te demander juste de nous montrer un peu ce dont tu es capable de faire.  
-Montre nous n'importe quel sortilège que tu peux nous faire, demanda gentiment un autre médicomage. »

Harry était décidé à ne pas parler, il avait promis à Severus de faire ce qu'on lui disait mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'exercice qu'on lui demandait.

« Harry il va falloir que tu nous montres quelque chose ou que tu essais de nous parler.  
-Il ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit.  
-David je vous en pris, un peu de patience, il a vécu beaucoup de choses, laisse lui le temps de s'habituer.  
-Comme d'habitude tu penses être au-dessus de nous n'est-ce pas Cybèle. »

L'attitude des adultes ne rassura pas Harry qui commençait à avoir peur. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand les adultes haussaient le ton, en général cela voulait dire qu'il avait des problèmes, c'était toujours ainsi avec son oncle.  
La peur du petit garçon provoquait une montée de magie que Cybèle et le quatrième médicomage remarquèrent de suite.

« Calmez-vous, s'exclama Cybèle Nous agissons comme de vrais gamins, il ne s'agit pas de nous mais de Harry, alors concentrons-nous ! »

Cette exclamation sembla calmer les adultes mais terrifia encore plus le gamin. Une vague de souffle déferla sur les adultes les envoyant trois mètres plus loin.  
Malgré les indications du juge, Severus désobéit aux ordres et entra directement dans la salle d'examen.

« Harry, écoute moi, il faut absolument que tu te calmes, je suis là tout va bien.  
-Professeur Snape, votre présence n'est pas requise par le tribunal, vous devez sortir de cette salle, s'écria Fudge hors de lui.  
-Il ne sortira pas d'ici, expliqua doucement Cybèle  
-Merci. »

Severus s'installa juste à côté d'Harry et attendit que les quatre médicomages se remettent un peu de l'explosion de magie provoqué par le gamin.

« Heureusement que cette salle était vraiment bien isolée.  
-Cette manifestation n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'Harry peut faire.  
-Il ne sait rien faire pour le moment, s'exclama David, nous n'avons jamais vu de magie contrôlée.  
-Uniquement parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce que vous lui demandez. Il a grandi chez les moldus, il ne sait pas ce que vous lui demandez. »

Cybèle comprit instantanément ce que le professeur tentait de faire passer comme message.  
Après avoir décroché sa carte de médicomage elle la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier s'en saisit après avoir consulté Severus du regard.

« J'aimerais que tu transformes cette carte en un objet différent et de taille équivalente. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et regarda fixement la petite carte. Un instant plus tard la carte était devenue un joli petit stylo.  
Bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'était un stylo tous parurent complètement extasiés par la performance du gamin. L'engouement provoqué par sa magie fit un peu sourire Harry.

« Tu pourrais faire quelque chose de plus gros avec cet objet Harry s'il te plaît ?  
-Plus gros comment ? Demanda timidement le gamin.  
-Eh bien, fais-moi une boite grande comme ça, dit-elle en faisant un exemple avec ses mains. »

Harry se concentra sur les boites qu'il connaissait et opta pour un bocal de potion. A nouveau se fut l'ébahissement total de la part des médecins.

« Pour le bien des examens, j'aimerais que le professeur Snape sorte de cette salle. »

Severus, après un léger hochement de tête pour Harry, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fut accueilli par un ministre très mécontent et une Ombrage hystérique.  
Il préféra les ignorer et continua d'observer Harry qui semblait à nouveau s'être refermé sur lui-même.  
Cybèle remarqua immédiatement le regard perdu du garçon qui regardait le professeur partir.

« Harry, tu pourrais retransformer ce bocal dans son état premier, tu sais ma carte de médecin. »

Ce dernier un peu perturbé par le départ de Severus tenta de se concentrer mais échoua lamentablement et le bocal explosa. Cybèle eut tout juste le temps de conjurer une bulle de sécurité autour du bocal avant qu'il n'explose.

« Merci Harry, tu peux aller rejoindre le professeur Snape, tu vas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. »

Harry partit en courant et rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait juste derrière la porte. Faire face à tant de monde lavait perturbé et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, rentrer dans sa chambre et se cacher sous sa couette.  
Lorsque Severus vit Fudge et sa clique foncer vers eux, il sut qu'il y allait avoir quelques problèmes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas emmener cet enfant à Poudlard, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'attendre les résultats, tant que…  
-Monsieur le ministre, s'exclama Dumbledore, vous savez que les médicomages doivent d'abord débattre entre eux et cela peut prendre des jours, surtout pour un cas comme celui-là.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, déclara Cybèle, nous autorisons Harry à retourner à Poudlard sous la garde du professeur Snape. »

Sur ce, elle retourna dans la salle d'examen, ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur cette dernière.  
Fudge allait ajouter quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêcha en transplannant directement devant les grandes portes de Poudlard.

« Harry, ce n'est pas correct de partir ainsi, dit Severus sur un ton qu'il tenta être sévère.  
-J'avais pas envie d'être encore là bas.  
-Nous allons attendre que Dumbledore nous rejoigne dans ce cas là. »

Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que Dumbledore arriva, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Si tu avais vu leur tête lorsque vous avez transplanné c'était à pleurer de rire.  
-On peut rentrer au château maintenant j'espère, dit Severus un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je vous suis. »

Ils furent accueillis par un Remus assez anxieux et un chien assis devant la porte guettant le moindre mouvement provenant de l'extérieur.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Pas très bien, grogna Severus avant de s'enfoncer dans les donjons du château suivi par Harry.  
-Comment ça pas très bien ?  
-Je pense au contraire qu'on a gagné du temps, les médicomages n'ont pas l'air à la botte de Fudge, cela ne peut que nous aider. »

Remus hocha la tête et regarda Sirius qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir bougé. Il avait remarqué depuis peu l'attitude bizarre de son ami mais il le mettait sur le fait que Pettigrow était toujours introuvable et qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment devant Harry, cependant il semblait y avoir encore autre chose.

« Sirius, dit Remus doucement en secouant le chien, Harry et Severus sont retournés dans l'appartement, tu ne veux pas les suivre ? »

Sirius hocha légèrement de la tête et s'en alla à pas lent vers les donjons. Remus fronça les sourcils et se promit de parler à son ami plus tard.

« On va être séparé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda timidement le petit garçon.  
-Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas Harry. Allez viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui tu sais, je pense que tu les as beaucoup impressionné.  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sûr, tu as transplanné d'un lieu à un autre.  
-Mais c'est possible ça, tu le fais souvent.  
-Mais moi je transplanne à partir d'endroit où il n'y a pas de puissante barrière magique. Ta peur Harry te permet de faire des choses dont rêve la plupart des sorciers tu sais. Autant de pouvoir peut être très dangereux pour toi, voir même mortel, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu apprennes absolument à contrôler tes émotions, même si c'est très difficile.  
-Et si j'ai pas envie de faire tout ça ?  
-Hélas sur ce point là tu n'as pas trop le choix parce que si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, tu mets tout le monde en danger.  
-Je suis vraiment un monstre alors ? Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Pendant un instant Severus ne sut pas quoi faire face à tant de détresse.

« Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde ainsi ? Qui a pu te mettre de telles idées en tête ? Harry tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. Tu es le petit garçon le plus extraordinaire qui m'ait été donné d'avoir, crois-moi. Il ne faut plus jamais que tu parles ainsi parce que ce n'est pas vrai.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oh oui vraiment, dit Severus en serrant Harry très fort contre lui. Qu'importe qui t'a dit cela, ce n'est pas vrai, il faut que tu effaces cela de ta mémoire. C'est la personne qui t'a dit ça qui est un monstre, d'accord ?  
-D'accord. »

Après l'hôpital Harry sembla bien moins ouvert aux autres, il semblait méfiant, seul Severus faisait exception. Harry resta silencieux tout au long du repas, il mangea même sans discuter tout ce que Severus lui mit dans son assiette. Bien sûr cela passa inaperçu pour tous les autres élèves qui mangeaient dans le plus grand bruit.

Au moment de mettre au lit Harry, Severus vit que la détresse du petit n'était pas encore passée et que cette nuit allait être difficile, il n'imaginait juste pas à quel point il avait raison.

OoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tôt, à Ste mangouste.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas le mettre dans une famille hors de Poudlard.  
-Cela me paraît tout de même évident, il possède de grands pouvoirs, vous l'avez tout de même bien remarqué.  
-Il est évident que Cybèle a raison, la preuve en est qu'il fait de la magie sans baguette et vous et moi savons que seuls les plus grands sorciers ont eu cette chance.  
-Je dirais même plus, il a transplanné avec le professeur Snape à partir de Ste mangouste, c'est tout de même impossible, enfin le croyait-on.  
-Cela prouve justement qu'il doit être pris en charge par l'hôpital, affirma le quatrième.  
-Vous rigolez j'espère, s'insurgea Cybèle, vous avez vu la magie qu'il possède, il pourrait très bien faire de gros dégât à l'hôpital.  
-Vous êtes à la solde de Dumbledore c'est cela ?  
-Ne racontez pas d'histoires abracadabrantes voulez-vous. Je suis une professionnelle qui sait reconnaître un danger quand elle le voit. Je crois vraiment que le professeur Snape est un atout pour le jeune Potter. Vous avez vu comme il a réussi à le calmer, si on place le jeune Potter sans lui, on est sûr de courir à la catastrophe.  
-Un enfant ne peut pas grandir dans une école.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Il sera entouré de beaucoup d'enfants et aura à sa disposition beaucoup d'aide de la part du staff de l'école, de plus il sera aussi à côté de Pomfresh qui nous le savons tous à une très grande renommée parmi les médicomages.  
-Pourquoi l'école serait plus sûre que l'hôpital ? Bien au contraire, elle regorge d'enfants mineurs qui sont là seulement pour apprendre. Potter serait un vrai danger pour eux.  
-Cela fait bien des mois qu'il y est et pourtant il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Je pense que le fait qu'il soit entouré des autres professeurs et des enfants doit sûrement le rassurer et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas eu de gros incident.  
-Vous seriez prête à le tenter sur des suppositions ?  
-Je sais que la présence de Severus Snape est un atout pour le jeune garçon, je suis certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes tant qu'ils seront ensemble.  
-Cette situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement, le jeune Potter a besoin d'être élevé dans une famille comme tout enfant.  
-Pas tant qu'il ne se maîtrisera pas.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, s'écria le quatrième médecin, Potter reste à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise sa magie. Après cela le ministre aura le droit de placer l'enfant dans la famille de son choix. Cela me semble équitable non ?  
-Je propose aussi une limite de temps, je pense sinon que Snape serait capable de faire prolonger l'apprentissage indéfiniment.  
-Très bien, admit Cybèle à contre cœur, combien de temps proposez-vous ?  
-Pas plus d'un an.  
-C'est encore beaucoup trop, cela fait déjà des mois qu'ils travaillent ensemble, ne l'oublions pas.  
-On ne peut tout de même pas demander six mois, ce serait bien trop court, pour l'enfant, on lui demande tout de même d'apprendre à maîtriser parfaitement sa magie, chose que de nombreux septièmes années ne maîtrise pas tout à fait.  
-Je trouve que tu es bien gentille avec le professeur Snape, Cybèle.  
-Par Merlin, je suis juste réaliste, ce que vous ne semblez pas être.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Cybèle, un an me semble bien.  
-Votons, s'écria la quatrième.»

La proposition fut adoptée avec une limitation d'un an maximum et ce fut Cybèle qui signa la proposition au nom de tous les médicomages.

« Je vais déposer cette proposition au juge qui la fera appliquer comme il se doit.  
-Pour ma part, je rentre chez moi. »

Cybèle reste un petit moment à regarder cette proposition. Elle avait toujours admiré le professeur Snape, il avait été son professeur préféré et de bien loin le meilleur professeur de potion qu'elle ait eu. Il avait été engagé lorsqu'elle était entrée en cinquième année mais elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il avait été un responsable de maison fantastique, toujours présent quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, mais il avait toujours ce regard triste derrière ce masque de glace. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui elle avait vu une petite étincelle derrière son regard et elle avait compris que Potter et lui ne devait pas être séparé. Pourtant elle venait de signer le contraire et cela lui faisait mal.

Et dire qu'elle avait eu un faible pour son professeur à l'époque, après tout ils n'avaient que six ans d'écart, mais elle avait été la seule, ses autres camarades le trouvaient trop glacial. Elle avait été la seule à voir au travers de son masque.

« Mlle Grates ? Les résultats sont déjà là ? Demanda curieusement la juge.  
-Oui madame, comme vous l'aviez demandez. Les médicomages ont signé une proposition après notre entretien avec le jeune Potter.  
-Voyons voir ça. »

Après quelques minutes, la juge releva la tête de la proposition et signa à son tour cette dernière.  
Après avoir dupliqué le document elle demanda deux hiboux afin d'envoyer à qui de droit cette décision.

« Si vous me le permettez j'aimerais remettre moi-même en main propre la décision au professeur Dumbledore.  
-Si vous me signez une décharge je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Après avoir signé les documents requis, elle prit le parchemin et se dirigea vers les cheminées.

« Bonsoir Dumbledore.  
-Bonsoir, je suis heureux de voir que la décision n'a pas tardé à arriver.  
-Si vous me le permettez j'aimerais remettre moi-même en main propre cette décision au professeur Snape, c'est lui qui est directement concerné avec le jeune Potter.  
-Vous trouverez Severus dans ses appartements, je vais vous y conduire, par contre, je pense que le jeune Potter est déjà au lit.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Dumbledore conduisit la jeune médicomage aux appartements du maître des potions et la laissa devant le portrait.

« Désolé de vous laissez ainsi mais j'ai hélas des obligations qui vont me tenir éveillé très tard, c'est pourquoi je dois y retourner.  
-Je vous en prie professeur Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir guidé ici. »

Après avoir tapé au portrait, Cybèle attendit. Ce ne fut pas Severus qui lui ouvrit mais un homme du même âge, brun, les yeux d'un marron clair, d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

« Bonjour, je cherche le professeur Severus Snape.  
-Il est là, entrez je vous en prie. »

Cybèle entra et remarqua un gros chien endormit dans un panier et son professeur les yeux dans le vide, un verre à la main.

« Bonsoir professeur, désolé de vous déranger si tard mais…  
-Entrez Mlle Grates, je suis très étonné de vous voir ici, je croyais que les décisions des médicomages étaient envoyées par hiboux et non en main propre, encore moins directement à moi.  
-J'ai voulu vous apporter moi-même cette décision parce que vous étiez directement concerné.  
-Vous avez toujours été une excellente élève, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous que vous soyez déjà dans les meilleurs médicomages.  
-Merci beaucoup, je vous aie toujours beaucoup admiré.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des élèves qui t'appréciaient Severus.  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Lupin.  
-Je me présente, puisque Severus ne le fait pas. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis professeur.  
-Oh, Cybèle Grates, je suis médicomage et je fais partie des médicomages qui ont fait passer les tests au jeune Potter ce matin même.  
-Faites moi voir ce que vous avez décidé. »

Cybèle donna le parchemin à Severus qui l'ouvrit anxieusement. Après quelques instants Severus lâcha le parchemin sur la table et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Alors ? Demanda anxieusement Remus.  
-Il a été décidé que le jeune Potter devait rester avec le professeur Snape jusqu'à une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie.  
-C'est génial, s'écria Remus soulagé.  
-Seulement les autres médicomages souhaitaient que le jeune Potter grandissent dans une vraie famille, et non dans une école sous la tutelle d'un professeur. Le professeur Snape dispose d'un an, après ce délai, le jeune Potter sera placé dans une famille dont le choix revient au ministre.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'écria alors Severus. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever.  
-A trois contre un je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Vous croyez que je suis aveugle, j'ai bien vu comment ce gamin est avec vous et j'ai bien compris que c'était réciproque.  
-Vous n'étiez pas une Serpentard pour rien.  
-Je suis désolée. Vous avez un an pour trouver une solution capable de contrer cette proposition, je n'ai jamais douté de vous professeur et je sais que vous trouverez quelque chose. »

N'ayant plus vraiment rien à dire, Cybèle sortit de la pièce en saluant les deux hommes.

« On trouvera quelque chose Severus, je sais qu'on trouvera la solution. Profite d'Harry pour le moment et ne pense pas à cette échéance. Je vais aller me coucher, tu devrais faire de même.  
-Lupin quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils je te sonnerais.  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Severus. »

OoOoOoOo

Sirius avait bien sûr entendu tout ce qu'avait dit la médicomage et il en était très peiné pour Snape. Ces deux êtres s'étaient enfin trouvés et pourtant ils allaient être séparés.  
Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Severus était parti se coucher et comme d'habitude il ne dormait pas. Il faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, espérant ainsi se fatiguer assez pour s'endormir sans faire de cauchemars.  
Il allait enfin tomber de fatigue quand il entendit quelqu'un gémir. Il s'avança doucement dans le couloir et entendit parfaitement des gémissements suivit de pleurs. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier se mit à se débattre violemment dans son sommeil et la porte se claqua d'un coup sec. Inquiet Sirius se transforma et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière refusait de céder.  
Au bout d'un moment, après avoir tapé tout ce qu'il pouvait contre la porte, il entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Severus pour le réveiller.

Il mit quelques secondes à se repérer dans cette chambre dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré, il vit le lit mais au moment où il se dirigea vers ce dernier il se prit le pied dans une chaise qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait Sirius se trouva sur le dos avec un Severus le plaquant au sol et une baguette sur la tempe.

« Black ? S'exclama Severus incrédule.  
-Harry…Harry. Va voir Harry ça ne va pas du tout. »

Sans chercher à comprendre, Severus se précipita vers la chambre du petit et tomba sur une porte refusant de s'ouvrir.  
D'un coup de baguette il l'ouvrit sans trop de difficulté et découvrit la raison du trouble de Black.

Harry se débattait contre ses draps et pleurait en même temps. Severus le secoua doucement, ce qui sembla accélérer la crise du petit.

« Harry c'est moi, c'est Severus, il faut que tu te réveilles.  
-Prends-le dans tes bras et parle-lui, dit doucement Sirius qui se trouvait à la porte. »

Sans réfléchir, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, malgré le fait que ce dernier se débattait comme un petit diable et chercha ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

« Il faut qu'il entende ta voix.  
-Je réfléchis à ce que je peux lui dire, tu me déconcentres.  
-Raconte-lui une recette de potion. »

Severus fit exactement ce qui lui dit Black et à son plus grand soulagement cela sembla marcher parfaitement bien, puisque quelques minutes plus tard Harry ouvrait les yeux.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar.  
-Je veux pas partir.  
-Tu ne partiras pas, ne t'inquiète pas. N'y pense plus pour le moment Harry. Tu restes avec moi. Il faut maintenant que tu dormes.  
-Je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? J'ai peur tout seul.  
-D'accord. »

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il attendit qu'Harry soit endormit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir, et surtout de ressentir.  
Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Black.

Lorsque Black avait réapparu, il avait été persuadé qu'il lui faudrait juste quelques semaines pour redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas reconnu ce soir, il avait des cernes violettes, il était toujours aussi maigre voir plus et il avait perdu cet éclat dans ses yeux. Comme si finalement il n'avait jamais quitté Azkaban. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Harry lui avait bien dit que son chien était trop calme mais connaissant Black il ne c'était pas inquiété, enfin pour être honnête il n'y avait même pas fait attention.

En plus d'Harry, il devait maintenant faire attention à Black, sinon ce dernier allait s'enfoncer dans une grosse dépression, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.  
Au moment où le sommeil semblait enfin vouloir le prendre, il entendit de légers gémissements. Pensant que c'était Harry il serra ce dernier contre lui mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il c'était trompé.  
Se levant tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le petit garçon, il alla dans la direction du bruit, sachant maintenant qui en était responsable.  
Il vit alors un chien prit dans un cauchemar qui semblait le perturber grandement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller le réveiller puisque ce dernier sursauta violemment et se réveilla. Il bondit d'un coup et se mit à marcher frénétiquement autour du canapé sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

Severus se retira doucement dans sa chambre. Le sommeil complètement envolé, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir cette nuit.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Severus alla directement à l'infirmerie et expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit pour Harry mais garda sous silence ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur Sirius, cette dernière information méritait une investigation de sa part.

« Tu devrais lui mettre une faible potion calmante tous les soirs dans son jus de citrouille.  
-C'est déjà ce que je comptais faire.  
-Alors pourquoi venir me voir.  
-Pour vous tenir informé rien de plus. Qu'existe-t-il contre les cauchemars ?  
-Aucunes potions ni aucun sortilèges ne peuvent guérir les cauchemars. Seulement en parler aide beaucoup. Il faut que vous parliez avec Harry, c'est la seule façon.  
-J'essaierais. »

Il revint dans sa chambre, attendant avec impatience qu'Harry se réveille. Il remarqua tout de suite que Black était absent, sûrement entrain de roder dans les recoins du château. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à Black, enfin pas tout de suite, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le sujet il ne se reconnaissait plus et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

« Severus ?  
-Je suis là, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu me parles de tes cauchemars Harry sinon ils vont te faire peur encore.  
-Mais je veux rien dire parce que…parce que j'ai peur.  
-Si c'est à propos de ton ancienne famille Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que jamais tu n'y retournerais. Ton oncle ne te fera plus jamais de mal.  
-Tu sais ?  
-J'ai rencontré ton oncle lorsqu'on était à ta recherche Harry. Tu sais que je peux lire dans la tête des gens et j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait. Il n'avait pas le droit Harry, tu entends, il n'avait pas le droit de te faire tout ce qu'il t'a fait.  
-Jamais je ne le reverrais alors ?  
-Oh non, jamais, jamais crois moi, personne ne te laissera y retourner. Mais il faut que tu me parles de tes cauchemars.  
-D'accord. Je le vois toujours tu sais, mon oncle, il est toujours dans mes cauchemars. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il demandait mais c'est jamais bien. Tu sais, il déteste la magie et moi j'en fais toujours sans faire exprès et même quand c'est pas ma faute.  
-Je comprends Harry, continue.  
-Tu sais c'est Dudley qui faisait toutes les bêtises mais c'était toujours ma faute parce que je suis un monstre parce que je sais faire de la magie.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais penser ainsi Harry, c'était ton oncle le monstre et toi tu es un vrai petit ange. Allez viens, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner et on va pouvoir aller en classe.  
-Je peux toujours venir avec toi hein ?  
-Mais oui, comme d'habitude. »

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir assister aux cours de Severus et certains cours de Remus. Les élèves étaient maintenant habitués à sa présence muette puisqu'il était rare qu'il parle à qui que ce soit. Harry prenait des notes, enfin pendant la première partie du cours parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire aussi rapidement que les autres élèves, les cours de Remus étaient intéressant mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire de pratique puisqu'il s'entraînait avec Severus quand ce dernier n'avait pas de cours, alors qu'avec Severus il avait le droit de faire des potions.  
Bien sûr il ne pouvait assister qu'aux cours des premières et deuxièmes années, les années supérieures lui étaient interdites au plus grand déplaisir du garçon.  
Il répondait souvent aux questions avec les premières années et se contentait d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait avec les deuxièmes années.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Harry ne décrocha pas un mot malgré les quelques tentatives de Remus. Severus quant à lui cherchait Black des yeux sans jamais le trouver, pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que le chien ne venait pas à certains repas ? Lui qui pensait pouvoir tout remarquer, il c'était trompé lourdement.  
Que lui réservait encore cette journée comme surprise ?

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi, lorsque Harry était sous la garde de Remus pour apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire du monde sorcier que Severus découvrit sa nouvelle surprise de la journée.  
Cette surprise était grande, plus grande que lui, blonde, des yeux bleus très intenses et une canne redoutable. Lucius Malfoy en personne venait le voir en pleine semaine en fin de journée, voilà qui était exceptionnel et surtout très inquiétant.

« Lucius, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?  
-Très Serpentard Severus, tu as toujours été le meilleur en matière de félonie et de perfidie !  
-Peux-tu éclairer mes lanternes parce que je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu aurais pu m'en parler au moins le mois dernier, tu sais que je n'aurais rien dit. Tu aurais pu avoir confiance en moi tout de même ! Je parle de Potter bien sûr ! Le mettre sous ton aile pour mieux le tourner de notre côté, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu réussir ainsi. Même moi je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Il serait très intéressant que Draco et Potter soit amis, histoire de l'avoir vraiment de notre côté.  
-Où veux-tu en venir ?  
-Je te propose de faire l'éducation du jeune Potter.  
-Et tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va autoriser Potter à quitter l'enceinte du château ?  
-Il faut que Draco soit ami avec Potter, lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour, Potter sera dans notre camp, tu imagines un peu tout ce qu'on aura pour nous ?  
-Et comment veux-tu que je procède ?  
-Essaie de convaincre Dumbledore qu'il faut un ami à Potter et que Draco est de loin le meilleur candidat. Quant à leur éducation j'emplois déjà de nombreux tuteurs, Potter pourra assister avec Draco aux cours.  
-J'arriverais peut-être à convaincre Dumbledore mais seulement si tu autorises à ce que ces cours aient lieu à Poudlard.  
-Si j'accepte, tu penses pouvoir arriver à convaincre le vieux fou ?  
-Je peux faire avaler ce que je veux au vieux fou mais ça va être difficile, Draco ne connait pas Potter et l'inverse est vrai. Dumbledore va forcément vouloir des enfants dont les familles lui ont toujours été fidèles, les Wesley par exemple.  
-Seulement les Wesley n'ont pas de tuteurs, tandis que moi je peux faire l'éducation du jeune Potter, fais le réfléchir sur cela.  
-J'y veillerais, je te contact par hiboux afin de te faire connaitre la nouvelle.  
-J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. »

Lorsque Lucius fut sortit de ses appartements Severus se permit de souffler. Il ne c'était décidément pas attendu du tout à cette réaction de la part de son vieil ami. Premièrement il l'avait attendu bien avant et deuxièmement il c'était attendu à être parmi le rang des traitres. D'un côté il était ravi de la tournure des évènements parce que cela signifiait qu'Harry allait pouvoir revoir son ami et qu'en plus il aurait un précepteur, sauf en ce qui concernait les potions, il souhaitait tout de même participer à la vie d'Harry et de son filleul.

Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour convaincre le directeur, ce dernier était d'ailleurs enchanté par l'initiative de Malfoy.

« Harry va pouvoir voir son ami tous les jours, je pense vraiment qu'il avait besoin d'un ami et seul Draco semble pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Donnez mon accord à Mr Malfoy et demandez à ce que ces cours commencent dès que possible.  
-Très bien professeur, je vais le prévenir immédiatement.  
-Il y a réunion ce soir, il faudra laisser Sirius avec Harry parce que j'ai besoin de vous et de Remus.  
-Très bien, même heure je suppose ?  
-Comme d'habitude. »

Après avoir écrit à Lucius, Severus alla directement chez Lupin afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry.

« Alors as-tu un bon élève Lupin ?  
-Toujours très attentif mais ce n'est pas pareil, il refuse de parler à nouveau Severus je suis très inquiet, j'ai peur qu'il se referme complètement.  
-J'espère avoir une bonne nouvelle qui va permettre une amélioration.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je veux d'abord lui annoncer. »

Severus pénétra dans la salle de classe et fut accueilli par un grand sourire de la part d'Harry.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Harry. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va pouvoir rester toute la journée avec toi et qui va t'enseigner tout ce qu'un petit garçon doit savoir sur notre monde et sur notre culture.  
-Je ne resterais plus du tout avec toi ?  
-Oh si ne t'inquiète pas mais comme ça tu auras un professeur juste pour toi et quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Draco.  
-Oh pour de vrai ? Draco va venir vivre avec moi ?  
-Pas vraiment mais il va rester toute la journée avec toi sauf le week-end bien sûr mais cela n'est pas très grave, tu vas pouvoir rester très souvent avec ton ami.  
-C'est super, s'écria alors le garçon »

Cependant, pendant le dîner, Harry ne décrocha pas un mot ce qui ne rassura pas Severus. Il avait pensé qu'avec l'arrivée très prochaine de Draco, Harry se remettrait à parler aux autres mais apparemment il fallait lui laisser beaucoup plus de temps. L'hôpital l'avait tout de même bien tourmenté. Il lui fut très facile de glisser un peu de potion calmante dans son jus de citrouille et de le lui faire boire.  
Il espérait que la nuit d'Harry ne serait pas trop agitée. Comme prévue la réunion eut lieu en début de nuit afin que tous puissent être présents. Exceptionnellement Severus avait autorisé Harry à s'endormir dans son lit et Black avait le devoir de veiller sur Harry, il pouvait donc entrer dans ce lieu interdit entre tous pour lui.

« Tu peux entrer dans ma chambre si et seulement si Harry a besoin de toi, tu ne vas pas fouiller dans ma chambre c'est bien compris ? »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête et Severus partit pour la réunion qui s'annonçait ennuyante au possible.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous il fut étonné de constater qu'il était le dernier arrivé et, grande surprise, les Wesley étaient présents, chose incroyable.

« Alors quels sont les résultats de Ste mangouste ? Demanda Arthur.  
-Eh bien pour le moment le jeune Harry est confié à la garde de Severus Snape jusqu'à ce que l'enfant maîtrise sa magie.  
-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, cracha Fol-œil.  
-Cependant, continua Dumbledore, il y a une limitation d'un an, après ce laps de temps, Harry sera confié à une famille choisie par le ministre.  
-Oh le pauvre, sanglota Mme Wesley. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant le cinéma que donnait cette femme, après tout elle ne connaissait même pas Harry comment pouvait-elle pleurer pour lui. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié la réunion, son esprit était totalement focalisé sur le problème Black. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, Black l'avait profondément choqué la nuit dernière et il n'arrivait plus à enlever son visage terrifié de sa tête.

_'''Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Black pour que toute ma concentration soit focalisée sur toi ?'''_

Lorsque la conversation revint à nouveau sur Pettigrow Severus tenta de suivre à nouveau le fil de la conversation.

« Vous voulez dire que Pettigrow vit surement dans un lieu magique ?  
-Cela fait déjà de nombreuses réunions qu'on en parle, s'exclama Maugrey.  
-Désolé, je sais que notre absence a duré longtemps mais nous avions d'autres obligations, se défendit Molly.  
-Et vous êtes dans votre bon droit mais il est vrai qu'on en a parlé déjà longuement. Le ministère a été entièrement fouillé mais il en a été chassé par dératisation.  
-Vous voulez dire qu'il peut se transformer en rat ? Demanda anxieusement Molly.  
-Vous n'êtes pas du tout au courant de l'histoire de l'innocence de Sirius Black ? »

Severus posa sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise, la réunion n'était définitivement pas terminée, cela faisait donc si longtemps que les Wesley n'avaient pas été présents ? !  
Après de longues minutes de conversation et une pâleur de plus en plus marqué chez les Wesley le récit prit enfin fin.

« Pour résumer, déclara Arthur tout tremblant, vous voulez dire que le traitre des Potter se cache quelque part sous la forme d'un rat ne possédant que trois doigts à une patte.  
-Bien Wesley vous venez de résumer en quelques secondes ce qu'on vous explique depuis maintenant une demi-heure.  
-Oh par merlin, s'exclama une Molly qui fondait en larme.  
-Que se passe-t-il demanda Dumbledore ? »

Arthur Wesley se leva brusquement de son siège, faisant sursauter une bonne moitié de l'ordre, et frappa la table violement avec son poing.

« **Je sais où se trouve Pettigrow.** »

**A suivre…**

**Note de fin:**

L'histoire comporte en tout 20 chapitres et un épilogue (inclus ou non dans le dernier chapitre je ne sais pas encore, c'est donc bientôt la fin de cette histoire.

Comme promis j'écrirais ensuite la suite de Un voyage d'où le passé surgit

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de rester fidèle à cette histoire.


	17. Chapitre 16: Revirement de situation

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien pour une fois que je ne mets pas trop longtemps à publier (oui bon 2 mois quand même mais c'est toujours mieux que 8 mois). Ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup parce que ça faisait déjà bien longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire, il me tient beaucoup à cœur. Je suis certaine que peut-être vous le trouverez sûrement trop romanisé, trop fleur bleu, mais moi j'adore (encore heureux d'ailleurs).

Je tiens surtout à remercier **Melissandre** qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record (j'attend de tes nouvelles sur msn ;) )

Pour le prochain chapitre…il n'est même pas encore commencé et là j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, je vais donc faire au plus vite et j'espère pouvoir produire quelque chose avant Janvier (non faut pas désespérer…) En tout cas, dégustez ce chapitre parce que je pense qu'il en vaut la peine…encore une fois c'est vraiment un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (vous l'aurez compris !)

**Chapitre 16 : Revirement de situation**

Comme à la fin de chacune de ses journées, Lucius rentrait chez lui heureux d'avoir manipulé comme il le souhaitait le ministre.

Le pouvoir et la puissance avait toujours été siens, et cela depuis sa naissance. Après tout être un Malfoy apportait forcément ces deux notions, elles étaient indissociables de son nom depuis maintenant quelques générations.  
Il avait reçu une certaine éducation et tentait d'enseigner la même à son fils. Draco était à son image, sérieux en public, jamais pleurnichard, un vrai Malfoy. Jusque là il ne c'était jamais posé aucune question, après tout il avait eu la même éducation. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, Draco tentait de le cacher bien sûr, mais il avait toujours su lire les émotions de son fils. Ce changement avait commencé il y avait déjà de cela un an, peu après les vacances mais ce n'avait pas été flagrant. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment fait attention, de plus ce changement n'avait pas eu d'influence sur ses études avec son tuteur.

Cependant après ces vacances là, Lucius ne pouvait plus ignorer le changement de son fils. Lorsque ce dernier se croyait seul dans sa chambre il se mettait à rire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Lucius l'entendait même chanter quand il prenait son bain. Sans s'en apercevoir son visage était moins sévère et beaucoup plus enfantin. A sa plus grande horreur Lucius se rendait compte qu'il commençait à préférer voir son fils rieur que sérieux, cela lui allait beaucoup mieux. Un seul problème, il ne savait pas comment encourager cela et le voulait-il vraiment ? Cette attitude allait à l'encontre de toute son éducation. Comment pouvait-il vouloir cela à une éducation qui prévalait depuis de nombreuses générations de Malfoy.  
Il avait détesté son père lors de ses plus jeunes années mais avec le temps il avait enfin compris qu'Abraxas Malfoy n'avait fait cela que pour son bien. Draco comprendrait lui aussi sûrement plus tard. Mais voulait-il vraiment effacer l'éclat qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans les yeux de son fils ?

Lucius se sentait un peu perdu lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, il ne savait même plus comment agir avec sa femme. Cette dernière ne se comportait pas non plus comme à son habitude. Au lieu de son attitude glaciale habituelle, il la voyait parfois sourire tendrement à Draco et quelque part il devenait un peu jaloux de son propre fils. Il aurait aimé que ces sourires là lui soient dédiés.  
En réalité aucun sourire ne lui avait été dédié tout au long de sa vie et pour la première fois il découvrait vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment. Un peu perdu il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil de son bureau et posa sa tête sur ses mains. En fermant les yeux il se revit lui-même à l'âge de Draco.

**Flashback**

Un coup de canne s'abattit violement sur la table en face du jeune garçon qui semblait rêvasser en regardant le soleil qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres du grand manoir.

« Lucius, si tu n'es pas assez attentif tu sais ce que tu risques.  
-Oui père, répondit le petit garçon blond en baissant les yeux. »

Un autre coup s'abattit sur la table, manquant de quelques centimètres la main du garçon.

« Que t'ai-je enseigné à propos de tes yeux Lucius ?  
-Ne jamais les baisser, répondit le petit blond qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux. »

La cane ne rata pas la main du jeune garçon lorsqu'elle frappa une troisième fois la table.

« Lève les yeux et affronte-moi du regard fils. »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux mais ne réussit pas à les garder secs. Une larme traitresse s'échappa de son œil gauche et alla s'écraser sur sa main endolorie.

« Sèche moi ces yeux, je ne veux pas d'un fils pleurnichard. Etudie le prochain chapitre de chacun de tes livres. Lorsque je reviens je veux que tu ais tout assimilé parfaitement. »

Lorsque la porte se referma, les larmes retenues par le gamin s'échappèrent.

« Non, tu ne dois pas pleurer, se grondait-il lui-même. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles. Je ne suis pas un faible. »

De rage il se frotta les yeux afin que ces derniers soient à nouveau secs.

« Je suis un Malfoy, par conséquence je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne suis pas faible. Je dois rester fort. Je suis un garçon puissant parce que tous les Malfoy sont puissants. »

Après avoir répété pour la dixième fois tous les principes des Malfoy, Lucius ouvrit le premier livre et se mit à lire avec une grande assiduité. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur lorsque son père reviendrait pour l'interroger. Une erreur coûte en général une réplique acide de son père voir des exercices supplémentaires ou au pire un coup. Tout dépendait de la gravité de l'erreur.  
Heureusement pour lui il ne fit pas une seule faute lorsque son père revint trois heures plus tard. Avoir raison à chaque question ne rapportait rien, pas un sourire, pas un seul compliment mais Lucius y était habitué maintenant, après tout un Malfoy ne montre aucune affection, cela faisait partie des principes de la famille.

Le repas se passa dans un silence rompu seulement par les quelques discussions politiques qu'entretenait ses parents entre eux. Il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour parler à table. Cet honneur ne viendrait qu'après sa première année à Poudlard. Avant cela il ne pouvait espérer exprimer ses opinions ou simplement parler de sa journée. Il attendait donc sa première année avec une certaine impatience.  
Une fois le repas terminé, il devait impérativement retourner dans sa chambre et s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se coucher.  
A neuf heures tapante, son père éteignait les lumières, qu'il soit prêt ou non. La seule fois où il n'avait pas été prêt il lui avait fallu se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents dans le noir le plus complet. Il ne s'était pas fait avoir une deuxième fois.

Les contacts avec sa mère ne se faisaient uniquement lorsqu'il devait apprendre la botanique, domaine dans lequel sa mère excellait.  
Elle ne laissait transparaître jamais aucune émotion, un vrai mur de glace. Jamais un sourire ou un câlin. En réalité Lucius ne connaissait pas sa mère, c'était seulement une présence féminine dans le manoir.  
Ses parents dormaient dans des chambres séparés et très éloignées l'une de l'autre. La sienne se trouvait au milieu. Cependant il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans aucune des deux. Il avait bien eu envie de désobéir à cet ordre mais n'en avait jamais vraiment trouvé le courage, la punition peut être bien pire que le délit.

Les journées se déroulaient toujours ainsi, Lucius n'avait encore jamais vu un enfant de son âge, il n'avait eu que très peu de jouets, ses parents avaient toujours préféré lui offrir des vêtements ou des livres. D'après eux, il avait bien le temps de découvrir les jeux lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

**Fin du Flashback**

En y repensant aujourd'hui, cette période de l'enfance n'avait pas été joyeuse mais lui avait apporté toute la culture qu'il avait eu besoin de connaître pour affronter le monde. Il était préparé à entrer à Poudlard en sachant tout de la politique, des hommes et des coutumes. Il connaissait les principes de la famille et il savait se comporter en public. Pas comme les autres enfants de première années voire plus qu'il rencontra dans le Poudlard Express. Quand il repensait à son premier voyage un fin sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

**Flashback**

Tout excité mais déterminé à ne rien en laisser paraître, un jeune Lucius de onze venait de faire son apparition sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross. Le fait que le départ se fasse dans une gare moldu dégoutait profondément son père, et donc lui-même par la force des choses.

« Je veux que tu fasse honneur au nom des Malfoy. Je ne veux aucun commentaire de la part des professeurs. Je veux que tu sois le meilleur de l'école, tu ne connaîtras pas l'échec. Les enfants de toutes les années doivent te respecter pour ce que tu es. Tu leur est à tous supérieur, ne l'oublie jamais.  
-Oui père, dit Lucius en fixant son père.  
-Les alliances se font dès la première année mon fils, il faut qu'ils soient tous à tes ordres, je ne te permets aucune autre place.  
-Bien père. »

Lorsque son père transplanna, Lucius ressentit un immense vide. Pour la première fois il n'avait pas son père pour le surveiller ou sa mère pour lui enseigner quelque chose. Il se trouvait seul dans une foule d'enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui tous connaissaient son nom.  
La peur ne le paralysa que quelques secondes, après tout il était l'héritier des Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a jamais peur, encore moins devant des enfants qui ne savait pas la moitié des choses qu'il connaissait.  
D'un pas sûr il s'avança vers le train et se plaça dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva. Bien rapidement il fut rejoins par un groupe d'enfant de première année comme lui. Tous semblait attendre quelque chose venant de lui mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu comptes me fixer ainsi pendant tout le voyage ou tu te présentes enfin à moi ?  
-Je m'appelle Goyle et voici Grabbe. Nos parents sont au service des Malfoy depuis longtemps et nous sommes à ton service. »

Lucius étudia très longuement ce qui semblait être ses deux nouveaux protecteurs. Grâce à leur carrure ils pouvaient lui être très utiles.

« Dans ce cas j'aimerais que vous mettiez ma valise dans le filet plus haut et asseyez vous, vous ne comptiez pas rester debout tout de même. »

Sans le savoir le jeune Malfoy venait de faire exactement ce qu'attendait son père de lui. Convaincre les autres premières années de le respecter ne fut pas bien difficile. Bien sûr quelques personnes émirent des objections mais furent très rapidement tus par le regard glacial et la prestance de Lucius.  
La cérémonie de répartition se passa comme dans un rêve pour le jeune garçon. Il ne fut pas admiratif de la grandeur de la salle comme la plupart des autres enfants, mais par contre fut captivé par la magie du vieux chapeau bien qu'il eut un air de dégout lorsqu'il dû le mettre sur sa tête.

« Serpentard, hurla le vieux chapeau avant même de toucher les cheveux du garçon. »

Sa façon de marcher et de regarder les autres fît qu'il rencontra très peu de personnes capables de lui résister. Tous les enseignements de son père prenaient enfin vie au travers de son attitude et il aimait la soumission qu'il voyait dans les yeux des autres. Bien sûr les gryffondors le regardèrent avec mépris mais il les ignora superbement. De toute manière il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour pouvoir atteindre le statut de chef dans sa maison.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie ce n'était pas à lui d'obéir aux ordres de son père mais aux autres d'obéir aux siens et il trouvait ça très amusant.  
Ainsi commença sa vie au sein des Serpentards.  
S'imposer sur toute sa maison ne lui fut pas très difficile, seules les septièmes années ne supportèrent pas son attitude mais ils avaient bien trop à faire pour s'occuper du petit tyran en herbe.  
Lorsqu'un élève voulait un peu trop faire entendre sa voix contre Malfoy, il y avait toujours un problème dans sa famille quelques jours après. Tous cessèrent alors de s'opposer à lui.

**Fin du Flashback**

Lucius se leva et alla prendre un bon verre de Firewisky. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgés il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au feu, qui n'était pas allumé en cette période estivale.  
Ses premières années se passèrent sans aucun accro, il avait toujours dominé tout le monde au niveau scolaire et au niveau social.  
La vie continua son cours sans problème, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra en sixième année qu'il se passa quelque chose qui attira son attention sur les premières années. Severus Snape venait d'entrer dans sa vie et il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

**Flashback**

La répartition était comme à son habitude : très longue. Le Choixpeau chantait encore et toujours la même chanson depuis trois ans, à croire qu'il ne trouvait plus vraiment d'inspiration. Les premières années étaient tous aussi petits et bruyants, aucun ne méritait son attention. Par habitude les premières années se mettaient à table ensemble et se présentait tous entre eux mais cette année l'un d'entre eux restait dans son coin et semblait étudier chacun de ses camarades. Lorsque le regard noir croisa le bleu glacial de Lucius il mit un peu plus de temps que les autres à se baisser.  
Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ce nouvel élève plaisait à Lucius, il se promit d'enquêter sur lui et de le faire espionner par ses 'amis'.

Grâce aux renseignements extérieurs à Poudlard il apprit que le jeune garçon provenait d'une famille de sang-mêlé ce qui le fit un peu grimacer, cependant sa mère n'était autre qu'une Prince (hein ?) et cela ne pouvait pas être négligé. D'après les autres élèves Severus Snape était ce qu'on appelait un solitaire. Il ne parlait avec personne et ne faisait aucun effort pour se lier avec une autre maison. Seules les potions semblaient avoir grâce à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas un Prince pour rien.  
D'après leur professeur de potion Severus semblait avoir un don certain dans cette matière, il savait déjà beaucoup de choses et ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il comprit pourquoi aucun Serpentard de première année ne c'était lier d'amitié avec lui.

« Alors le graisseux, toujours le nez dans tes potions ?  
-Sors de mon chemin Black.  
-Oh, tu entends James ? Cela mériterait une petite correction de notre part. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, ces gamins allaient vite se faire calmer par Severus. A sa plus grande surprise se fut le contraire qui arriva. Severus termina à terre recouvert d'une substance verte gluante.

« Allez viens Sirius, on a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent laissant Severus seul.

« Tu comptes les laisser faire ? »

Surpris Severus leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Il fut étonné de constater que le Prince des Serpentard pouvait ne serait-ce que de poser les yeux sur lui. Il avait entendu tout ce qu'on disait sur Lucius Malfoy et il était persuadé qu'un tel personnage de la haute société ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Encore moins après avoir été ridiculisé par deux Gryffondors.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu et je ne supporte par qu'on m'ignore. »

Le ton était menaçant et Severus sut qu'il devait répondre et ne pas chercher à énerver Malfoy.

« Je n'avais pas ma baguette en main.  
-Où est-elle ?  
-Dans ma poche.  
-Tu avais le temps de la sortir.  
-Ils étaient deux contre moi, je ne pouvais rien faire.  
-Le fait qu'il soit deux ne devrait pas t'arrêter. Tu es un Serpentard, nous sommes fiers, on ne se laisse par marcher ainsi sur les pieds.  
-Cela vaut peut-être pour toi mais ça ne marche pas ainsi pour moi. Je ne suis rien pour eux.  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais bien en potion. Il suffit de te venger ce n'est pas bien difficile de verser quelque chose dans le gobelet d'un stupide Gryffondor. »

Severus ne répondit pas mais Lucius vit qu'il venait de faire mouche. Il avait décidé qu'il aimait bien ce jeune garçon solitaire à l'apparence froide et il avait décidé de l'aider.

Approcher Severus sans que ce dernier soit sur ses gardes n'était pas chose facile mais le garçon commença à s'habituer à sa présence. Son esprit critique et piquant amusa beaucoup Lucius.

« Tout à un prix. Pourquoi souhaiterais-tu m'aider ? Je n'ai rien à apporter, ni argent, ni expérience, rien.  
-Tu t'y connais en potion, tu es de loin le meilleur en première année et je suis certain que je pourrais même te demander de faire des potions avancés sans que cela te pose de problèmes. Et puis disons que je suis dans un grand jour de bonté.  
-Pourquoi m'apprendre à me défendre ?  
-Je ne supporte plus de voir Serpentard traîné dans la boue par le traitre et Potter. De plus c'est une honte que tu te laisses faire ainsi.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-On a toujours le choix entre se faire ridiculiser et combattre. C'est indigne d'un Serpentard de se laisser faire ainsi.  
-Je réplique à ma manière.  
-Oh oui, une potion de temps à autres dans leur verre, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle répliquer. Ils ont besoin de savoir que tu n'es pas une proie facile.  
-Facile pour toi de dire cela, tu possèdes tout depuis ta naissance. Tu es puissant, respectés, personne ne t'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu crois que tout est inné ? Détrompes toi Snape, rien n'est acquis dans la vie et j'ai du me battre moi aussi, mais d'une autre façon. »

Severus fut un excellent élève, il ne se plaignait jamais, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire et se soumettait à tout ce que Malfoy lui disait. En très peu de temps il fit beaucoup de progrès mais ce ne fut jamais assez. La bande des maraudeurs lui menait la vie dure et à quatre contre un le combat n'était jamais égal même si Severus se défendait bien, ce n'était jamais assez, surtout contre les deux meilleurs élèves en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Lucius ne se mêlait jamais des problèmes de Severus, d'un parce que cela ne le regardait pas et de deux parce qu'il savait que le garçon ne le supporterait pas, son orgueil était en jeu.

Une amitié très étrange commença à se lier entre les deux jeunes garçons. Dans la tête de Lucius, Severus n'entrait dans aucune des sous hiérarchie qui composait sa cour, c'était un être à part. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'égal, mais Severus n'était pas son égal, loin de là, le jeune garçon avait un sacré potentiel et Lucius le savait.  
Severus quant à lui voyait Lucius comme quelqu'un d'intouchable, de puissant, une sorte de bienfaiteur qui lui avait été d'une très grande aide. Il savait que les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus récemment provenaient de son ami mais jamais ils n'avaient été évoqués. Lucius lui demandait de temps en temps des potions difficiles et il n'en était que plus ravi de prouver ses talents.

Les deux dernières années de Lucius furent donc remplies grâce à son rôle de protecteur de Snape, il ne touchait pas aux maraudeurs, c'était après tout les préférés de Dumbledore et il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour se battre contre Dumbledore, mais les autres qui osaient s'attaquer à ce dernier l'avait chèrement payé.  
Sa Septième année fut pourtant bouleversée par un grand évènement, l'arrivé au pouvoir d'un mage noir : le seigneur des ténèbres.  
Son père avait tout de suite été séduit par ses idéaux de puissance et de grandeur du monde. Lucius n'attendait alors plus qu'une seule chose : être gradué afin de pouvoir rejoindre les rangs.

**Fin du Flashback**

Puis après Poudlard il avait enfin rendu son père fier de lui, il avait été admis chez les mangemorts avec brio et avait apporté au seigneur des ténèbres de nombreux alliés, ce qui l'avait placé dans les mangemorts de premier rang. La cérémonie, pourtant, n'avait pas été si facile que ça.

**Flashback**

Le jeune Lucius de 17 ans se trouvait aux côtés de son père et regardait ses camarades de classe se faire marquer. Une grande majorité d'entre eux étaient ravis d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant la plupart avait peur de se faire apposer la marque. A chaque nouvelle marque apposée il y avait eu des cris et même pour certains des larmes. D'autres étaient restés sereins mais avaient tout de même grimacé lorsqu'elle avait été apposée. Lucius voyait bien que le Seigneur Noir prenait un malin plaisir à tester ainsi ses nouvelles recrues. Son père avait demandé à ce qu'il soit marqué en dernier pour qu'il voie les autres souffrir, c'était encore et toujours un test, mais Lucius comprenait.

« Alors qui est le prochain sur la liste ? demanda mielleusement Voldemort. »

Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une seule autre personne en plus de Lucius mais cette dernière semblait complètement terrorisée. Ayant décidé que finalement prendre la marque n'était pas une si bonne idée, l'homme tenta de s'enfuir en assommant le mangemort le plus proche. Il se retrouva mort dans la seconde, par un sort de Voldemort.

« Quel dommage, un mangemort en moins, de toute manière je ne veux pas de lâche dans mes rangs. Alors notre dernier candidat ?  
-Il s'agit de mon fils mon maître.  
-Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole à ce que je sache Malfoy. Doloris. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Lucius vit son père se tordre de douleur à terre. Il se demanda pendant un instant où était passé toute la dignité des Malfoy, où était passé leur puissance et pour la première fois de sa vie il douta. Il douta de tous les enseignements de son père, il douta que servir quelqu'un de puissant nous rendait nous même puissant.

« Approche jeune Malfoy et arrête de douter. Saches que si tu me sers fidèlement, et j'insiste sur ce point, je pourrais te rendre encore plus puissant que ton père. Viens à moi jeune Malfoy et tes rêves se réaliseront.»

Lors du discours du seigneur des ténèbres Lucius sentit en lui un changement, il savait que son futur maître disait la vérité, grâce à lui le monde sorcier le respecterait encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Le nom des Malfoy serait alors en toute première ligne de l'aristocratie. Cette conviction profonde lui suffit, il présenta son bras au seigneur noir et attendit que ce dernier appose sa marque.

« Je savais que l'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi, s'exclama Voldemort un sourire aux lèvres. »

Lorsque Voldemort prononça le sort Lucius sentit une profonde déchirure dans son bras et une brulure intense. Bien qu'habitué à endurer les coups de son père cette brûlure l'avait prit par surprise. Il ne se mit pas à hurler comme un fou comme l'avait fait la plupart des mangemorts mais ne put retenir un cri lorsque la brûlure fut insupportable. Une fois la marque apposée, Lucius s'agenouilla.

« Je suis là pour vous servir mon maître, demandez moi n'importe quoi et j'obéirais.  
-Relève toi Lucius, je sais que tu me serviras comme il se doit, j'ai confiance en toi. Pour le moment je te chargerais, en mission principale, de me ramener le plus d'enfants possibles lors de leur sortie de Poudlard. J'ai besoin de nouveau mangemorts avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. »

Lucius eut alors une pensée pour Severus Snape qui entrait maintenant en troisième année.

**Fin du Flashback**

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, il s'était tellement inquiété pour ce garçon distant et froid mais il n'avait jamais regretté son geste. Severus lui avait été très précieux en tant qu'allié. Après tout avoir un maître des potions dans son camp ce n'était pas négligeable. Il avait passé tout de même quelques années sans avoir de nouvelles de sa part. Bien sûr il avait ses espions dans Poudlard mais ça n'était pas pareil.  
Il avait continué d'envoyer de nouveaux livres à Severus et ce dernier envoyait toujours les potions qu'il avait demandées. Il avait été très heureux lorsque Severus obtint ses ASPIC avec une mention d'excellence en potion. Ce fut grâce à lui que Severus occupa un rôle très important au sein des mangemorts dès qu'il eut la marque. Ce souvenir aussi resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, il avait été tellement fier de lui.

**Flashback**

Lucius attendait depuis déjà cinq minutes que Severus fasse son apparition, mais ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. Bien sûr Severus ne savait pas qu'il serait là à l'attendre sur le quai 9 ¾, quai d'ailleurs qu'il pensait ne pas revoir si tôt.

« Lucius ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite à la sortie du train. »

Severus avait définitivement changé, il possédait ce masque impénétrable que Lucius avait commencé à lui enseigner. Son regard était dur et inflexible. Pour en arriver là les maraudeurs ne l'avaient surement pas laissé tranquille.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Des connaissances à moi sont très intéressées par tes compétences en potion.  
-Je veux passer maître dans l'art des potions.  
-Ce ne sera sûrement pas un problème. J'ai des relations très haut placées.  
-Que veux-tu ?  
-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question ici, viens chez moi »

N'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, Severus suivit son ami sans difficulté. Bien sûr à l'époque Lucius savait que Severus n'avait rien pour lui, sauf une vieille maison cachée quelque part dans Londres, mais il ne voulait pas attirer son ami par l'appât du gain mais par amitié. Severus était le seul dont il voulait l'opinion, il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier reste pour son argent mais pour lui.

Une fois au manoir Lucius entra directement dans le bureau de son père, mort depuis quelques mois, et proposa à Severus de s'asseoir en face.

« Une connaissance à moi à entendu parler de toi et de tes dons exceptionnels en potion. Après que tu m'ais envoyé les dernières il a été très satisfait.  
-Vas droit au but.  
-Je souhaite que tu rejoignes les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as une place assurée à ses côté en tant que maître des potions. Payer ta formation ne sera pas un problème.  
-Je ne veux devoir rien à personne.  
-Ne souhaites-tu donc pas vengeance envers tout ce que Black et Potter t'ont fait pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard ?  
-Plus que tu ne le penses, murmura dangereusement Severus.  
-A nos côtés tu auras toute la puissance que tu veux, tu seras imbattable.  
-Je ne veux pas être imbattable, je veux me venger de ces larves. Je veux les réduire à néant.  
-Si tu deviens mangemorts tu seras entouré d'amis puissants qui pourront t'aider à te venger de tout ce qu'ils t'on fait subir. Je peux parfaire ton entraînement en Défense afin de faire de toi un fin duelliste. A partir de ce moment personne ne pourra se battre contre toi et gagner.  
-Tu savais très bien que je te suivrais, pas la peine de me promettre ce genre de choses.  
-Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. Et puis j'ai grand besoin d'un maître des potions à mes côtés.  
-Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?  
-Il me reste encore à convaincre quelques personnes mais elle aura lieu la semaine prochaine. En attendant je t'invite à demeurer chez moi, depuis la mort de mes parents le manoir est bien vide et je m'ennuie.  
-Je ne suis pas…  
-Je sais, tu n'es pas là pour m'amuser. Franchement Severus depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais demandé de rester juste pour que tu me divertisses ? Non, j'ai une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde sorcier, tu peux étudier n'importe quels livres.  
-N'importe lequel ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.  
-Tu m'as bien entendu. »

La semaine se passa comme dans un rêve pour Severus, il pouvait enfin étudier en paix sans que les maraudeurs de malheur s'amusent encore à ses dépends. Lucius avait une conversation intéressante et raffinée, ce qui changeait vraiment par rapport à ses anciens camarades de classes qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ou aux filles, les deux allant généralement ensemble d'ailleurs. Deux sujets frivoles qui n'avaient jamais intéressé Severus.  
Lucius commençait à connaître un peu Severus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment réussit à lire en lui depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. L'homme s'était construit des barrières impénétrables mais une seule chose l'animait vraiment, la vengeance. C'est pourquoi Lucius savait qu'il serait fidèle au maître. Le soir même Severus ne parut pas une seule fois stressé ou hésitant, il était comme à son habitude, stoïque et illisible.  
Lucius compris en cet instant qu'il avait bien fait de prendre ce petit garçon solitaire sous son aile. Une fois arrivé sur le lieu de l'admission Severus se retrouva entouré de personnes comme lui qui n'attendaient que ce joli tatouage. Tous semblaient stressés ou attendant cette marque avec impatience. Une femme en particulier semblait très excitée par cette réunion mais cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, après tout Bellatrix Black avait toujours dit qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose dans la vie : entrer au service du maître.

« Que le premier avance. »

Sans aucune hésitation ce fut Bellatrix qui s'avança en première regardant de haut tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard. Lorsque la marque lui fut apposée par Voldemort, elle n'hurla pas, bien au contraire, elle se mit à rire. Quelques autres passèrent juste après pensant que l'apposition de la marque était sans douleur et tous furent désillusionnés en sentant la morsure dans la chair que provoquait cette apparition.  
Lucius n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était le passage de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier ne crierait pas comme le dernier qui venait de prendre la marque.

« Alors qui vient après, demanda doucement Voldemort. »

Severus s'avança et tendit son bras en fixant le sol. Lucius prit cela comme un signe de soumission.

« Alors Lucius, voici notre nouveau prodige en potion ? Sache jeune Snape que j'ai été très intéressé par la qualité de tes potions. Cet art se perd et c'est bien dommage. J'ai accepté à ce que tu poursuives tes études afin d'obtenir ton titre de maître mais je veux en contrepartie que tu assistes à chacune des actions qui seront prises contre les sorciers inférieurs. Bien sur, j'ai entendu dire que le jeune Black était un ennemi personnel depuis longtemps. En guise de ma bonne foi je te le laisse, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de lui.  
-Merci maître. Je serais présent à chacune des offensives que vous prendrez contre Dumbledore et ses adorateurs des moldus.  
-Voilà une réponse comme je les aime. »

Sans une parole de plus Voldemort lança le sort mais pas une seule grimace n'apparut sur le visage de Severus. En réalité tous eurent l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé et que le sort n'avait pas marché. Ils comprirent leur erreur lorsque la marque apparût sur le bras de Severus, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas du tout affecté. Severus salua son nouveau maître et alla s'installer dans le rang à côté de Lucius.  
Une fois revenu au manoir Lucius ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion.

« Impressionnant ta petite prestation, je dois dire qu'aucun mangemort avant toi n'avait affiché une telle indifférence à être marqué. Tu n'as donc rien senti ?  
-Bien sur que si, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le montrer à tout le monde. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as appris à rester impassible quoi qu'il arrive ?  
-Tu as appris tout seul à être aussi dur que cela, je n'ai fait que t'enseigner les bases. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant toute la soirée, puis chacun alla se coucher dans sa chambre respective.

**Fin du Flashback**

Une fabuleuse année avait alors commencé pour eux deux. Severus n'était finalement jamais parti de chez lui et une amitié était née. Bien sur ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait d'amitié. Encore maintenant il ne parlait pas d'amitié, pourtant Lucius savait qu'il pouvait confier son fils sans problème à Severus. Il était le seul en qui il ait assez de confiance pour Draco, il en était d'ailleurs le parrain et aucune marraine n'avait été choisie. Lucius était vraiment heureux, la puissance que son maître lui donnait le rendait fier et son amitié avec Severus lui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un d'une intelligence piquante avec qui parler.  
Severus avait obtenu son titre de maître des potions en un temps record, enfin jamais vu dans le monde sorcier.  
Le maître était donc très satisfait des qualités de son nouveau maître des potions. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Severus avait enfin pris une belle vengeance sur Black lors d'une attaque sur un petit village.

**Flashback**

Lucius et Severus étaient toujours les premiers arrivés lorsque la douleur dans le bras se déclenchait. Après tout il n'avait personne autour d'eux à qui cacher leur identité ou leur masque d'argent.  
Lucius avait déjà atteint le rang de bras droit du maître et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie.

« Nous allons attaquer ce quartier, je ne veux aucun survivant. »

L'attaque se déroula au tout début avec une facilité déconcertante, comme toutes les autres attaques puis vint alors les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, plus connus sous le nom d'adorateurs des moldus ou encore Ordre du Phénix.  
Lucius avait tout de suite repéré Black, faut dire que ce dernier ne se cachait pas, bien au contraire, toujours en première ligne avec son fidèle ami de toujours James Potter.  
Mais il ne fut pas le seul à avoir repéré Black, Severus le remarqua aussi et fonça sur lui tel un aigle sur sa proie.

« Oh un petit mangemort qui vient me chercher ? Je suis honoré. Viens là face brillante que je t'apprenne à lécher les bottes d'un autre. »

Severus savait bien que parler ne provoquait que des problèmes mais il savourait cet instant. Pour une fois qu'il était en face de son adversaire il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être le plus fort.

Un combat acharné prit forme entre les deux protagonistes sous le regard attentif de Lucius.

Severus ne cherchait pas à avoir l'avantage mais il contrait systématiquement tous les sorts de Black, ce qui énervait ce dernier. Severus n'attaquait pas il attendait que Black se fatigue tout seul.

« Tu ne veux donc pas combattre ? Lâche que tu es, réponds au moins. »

Black semblait être à court d'idée et c'est à ce moment que Severus enchaîna les sorts qui touchèrent tous sans exception Black.  
Le dernier sort de Severus mit Black au tapis. Lucius pensait que Severus allait le tuer simplement mais au lieu de ça il le laissa là et partit.

« Tu t'es amusé ?  
-Bien plus que ça !  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?  
-Et ne pas pouvoir m'amuser une prochaine fois ? Non, je compte bien me venger de nombreuses fois.  
-Quel Serpentard tu fais ! »

**Fin du Flashback**

Lucius se rappelait bien qu'effectivement Severus avait prit plaisir à mettre systématiquement Black au tapis. Cette année avait été bénie puis Voldemort lui avait confié une mission d'une toute autre envergure. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Severus avait quitté son manoir afin qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission.

**Flashback**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait mander seul et Lucius ne savait pas si cela était bon ou mauvais.

« Vous m'avez demandé mon maître ?  
-Oui Lucius, tu es un fort bel homme pourquoi ne jamais avoir prit une femme ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'un hériter ! N'est-ce pas là le but de toute grande famille sorcière ?  
-C'est bien notre but mais je n'ai…  
-Je n'ai pas fini de parler Lucius, tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas être interrompu.  
-Bien maître.  
-Je me suis donc chargé d'arranger ton mariage. Je veux que tu unisses ta famille avec celle des Black. Deux familles aussi puissantes ne peuvent me donner qu'un hériter puissant.  
-Avec qui en particulier ?  
-Je m'en fiche, je te laisse le choix. Je veux que tu sois marié dans moins de deux mois et je souhaite voir arriver un héritier le plus rapidement possible bien sûr.  
-Il en serait fait selon vos désirs maîtres.  
-Bien, disparais maintenant. »

Lucius partit alors mais assez préoccupé par cette nouvelle. Il raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer à son ami.

« Il veut te marier ? Eh bien j'espère qu'il n'aura pas cette brillante idée pour moi, se moqua Severus.  
-Très drôle, je dois me marier. Honnêtement j'y avais déjà pensé mais je pensais avoir encore le temps.  
-Tu cherches l'amour peut-être ?  
-Bien sur que non, les Malfoy ne se marie pas par amour mais par puissance, par naissance.  
-Il t'a dit laquelle des Black tu dois épouser ?  
-J'ai le choix.  
-Bellatrix ?  
-Surement pas, Black ou pas je tiens encore à mon esprit.  
-Combien de temps tu as déjà ?  
-Deux mois.  
-J'ai hâte d'assister à la cérémonie. »

Lucius avait bien réfléchi et la famille Black était la famille la plus puissante qui vivait en Grande Bretagne après les Malfoy ce mariage était avantageux sur tous les plans. Etonnant même que son père n'ait pas arrangé de mariage dès sa naissance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir sa nouvelle proie et faire une demande avantageuse à la famille Black.

« Alors quel sera ton choix ? Demanda Severus.  
-Eh bien après étude très approfondie de l'arbre généalogique des Black il n'est pas très difficile de choisir.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Narcissa Black, voilà mon choix.  
-Que sais-tu d'elle ?  
-Elle était discrète, pour tout te dire je ne l'ai pas vraiment remarqué, mis à part le fait qu'elle était très belle.  
-Glaciale tu veux dire, se remémora Severus.  
-Eh bien elle ne fera pas d'histoire, quoi de mieux ? Après tout je cherche juste une femme pour un héritier, c'est son seul rôle.  
-Charmant, marmonna Severus.  
-Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
-Non. Quand te mettras-tu en quête ?  
-En quête ? Quel chevalier tu fais Severus. Il me suffit juste de convaincre ses parents et ça ne sera pas bien difficile. Je connais déjà sa mère, elle sera plus qu'enchanté qu'une de ses filles s'allient à la famille Malfoy. Après tout il n'y a pas plus grand prestige que d'appartenir à la famille Malfoy. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Fais comme tu veux.  
-Tu n'approuves pas ?  
-Je…je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet. »

Lucius ne prêta pas attention à l'attitude bizarre de Severus. Il réfléchissait déjà aux conséquences d'une vie à deux dans le manoir.  
Ce fut un mois après cette discussion que Severus quitta le manoir pour s'installer dans cette vieille maison qu'il appelait son chez lui.

**Fin du Flashback**

Le mariage avait été magnifique, tous les sorciers de la plus haute importance étaient présents et les cadeaux affluaient de partout. Bien sûr Sirius Black avait été invité par obligation mais au plus grand ravissement de Lucius il ne c'était pas montré.  
Narcissa avait été magnifique, Lucius se souvenait du jour de son mariage comme du jour où son maître l'avait félicité et non de la beauté de sa femme ni de sa profonde détresse.

**Flashback**

Lucius se tenait dans une partie éloigné de son manoir. Pour l'occasion le seigneur des ténèbres était venu en personne féliciter son bras droit de son action rapide et du succès de sa mission.

« Je suis fier de toi Lucius. Ton choix est d'ailleurs excellent, Narcissa est magnifique. L'héritier n'en sera que plus beau. Je ne veux qu'un enfant Lucius et je le veux dans très peu de temps bien sûr.  
-Tout serait fait selon vos désirs maître.  
-Bien. »

Sur ce, Voldemort partit par le réseau de cheminée ouvert pour l'occasion. Lucius alla enfin se préparer, il était très fier de lui, son maître avait approuvé son choix et rien ne pouvait l'en réjouir plus.  
Lorsque la cérémonie commença il avait encore en tête les compliments de son seigneur et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire penser à autre chose.  
Bien sûr lorsque la mariée entra dans la salle Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'approuver son choix, au moins il passerait la fin de sa vie avec quelqu'un de magnifique à ses côtés. Aucune émotion ne semblait transparaître de la mariée, elle était comme d'habitude, fermée.  
Lucius savait qu'elle accomplissait son devoir tout comme lui et qu'une fois le mariage consommé ils feraient leur vie chacun de leur côté. L'infidélité était bien sûr hors de question mais qui voudrait d'une femme à l'apparence de glace ? Quand à lui il ne vivait que pour satisfaire son seigneur, les autres femmes ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Le mariage se passa très bien, les invités se régalèrent au magnifique buffet dressé pour l'occasion.  
Lucius resta avec son ami tout au long de la journée, il était très rare d'apercevoir les nouveaux époux ensemble.

« Eh bien je vois que tu as remplis ta mission.  
-Rien de bien compliqué, Druella, sa mère, était ravie d'apprendre que la famille Black allait rejoindre l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy.  
-Et qu'en pense la mariée ?  
-Elle est ravie bien sûr.  
-Tu ne lui a pas adressé encore la parole n'est-ce pas ?  
-Il m'est arrivé de lui parler lors de notre scolarité…enfin je crois. »

Severus secoua légèrement la tête, les mariages arrangés était définitivement pas une chose qu'il souhaitait à quelqu'un. Il se promit de protéger Narcissa, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les apparences pour savoir que Narcissa, tout comme lui, portait un masque.  
Le pire était de constater que son ami était complètement aveuglé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vraiment apprécier sa propre femme.

**Fin du Flashback**

La présence de Severus avait beaucoup manqué à Lucius, surtout que tout n'avait pas été aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. En effet Narcissa ne tombait pas enceinte et cela contrariait très fortement le maître.

**Flashback**

« Comment ça pas enceinte ?!  
-Je ne suis pas enceinte, répliqua Narcissa comme si cela ne l'affectait aucunement. »

Le manque de réaction de sa femme énerva encore plus Lucius.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas stérile sans quoi je romprais le mariage qui nous lie.  
-Fais ce que tu dois faire. »

Lucius n'aimait pas sa femme et cette dernière le lui rendait bien tout en restant toujours de glace et impassive. Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus débarqua.

'''_Comme d'habitude Severus arrive toujours au bon moment.'''_

« Severus tu tombes bien, je veux que cette femme tombe enceinte.  
-Toujours pas enceinte malgré la potion Narcissa ?  
-Non, cela fait déjà un mois et tout est parfaitement normale.  
-J'aimerais examiner ta femme Lucius.  
-Fais ce que tu veux j'ai d'autres chose à faire. »

Lucius sortit furieux. Cela faisait tout de même une année qu'il était marié et sa femme n'était toujours pas enceinte malgré les traitements de potions qu'elle suivait avec Severus. Lui-même avait dû prendre une potion au cas où le problème viendrait de son côté. Bien sûr le test revint négatif, il était parfaitement fertile, le problème ne pouvait alors venir que d'elle.

**Fin du Flashback**

Il ne sut jamais la fin de la conversation qui eut lieu entre Severus et sa femme.

**Flashback**

Une fois Lucius sortit de la pièce, Narcissa soupira et offrit un petit sourire à Severus.

« Tu n'as pas prit ta potion ?  
-Non, dit-elle en agrandissant son sourire.  
-Tu sais que tu risques de faire annuler ton mariage.  
-Justement, c'est bien ce que je cherche.  
-Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus tu sais.  
-Que me proposes-tu ?  
-Un héritier te permettra d'avoir une situation fixe et surtout ne plus subir les foudres de ton mari.  
-Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage, j'aurais juste aimé avoir du courage et tourner le dos à ma famille.  
-Aller chez le Vieux fou ?  
-Non, surtout pas, juste partir loin d'ici et loin de cette guerre que je n'ai pas demandé.  
-Où que tu ailles le maître pourrait très bien te retrouver et…  
-Je n'ai pas de marque Severus et je ne compte jamais en avoir. Je déteste cet homme devant qui mon mari s'agenouille tous les jours.  
-Ne parle pas trop fort Narcissa, si quelqu'un t'entendait tu pourrais mourir pour ce que tu viens de dire.  
-Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé depuis le temps ? Tu ne crois pas non plus en ses idéologies. Je le sais, je le vois dans ton regard.  
-Disons que je crois en ce qu'il dit mais que je n'approuve pas les choses qu'il fait.  
-Pourtant toi aussi tu tues régulièrement des gens.  
-Je n'ai plus le choix.  
-On a toujours le choix Severus, toujours. Certains sont juste plus difficiles que d'autres.  
-Prends les potions et arrête de lancer des sorts de contraception. Si jamais…  
-Tu sais que je n'arrêterais pas, je n'attends qu'une chose c'est qu'il annule notre mariage. Je pourrais enfin être libre de partir.  
-Tes parents t'en empêcheront, sans oublier ta sœur…  
-Bella ? Cette pauvre fille est folle, j'ai une autre sœur tu sais, elle a eu le courage que je n'ai pas eu. J'irais la rejoindre et je lui expliquerais tout.  
-Tu crois qu'Andromeda t'accueillera à bras ouvert ? Simplement sur ta bonne foi ?  
-Je sais qu'elle m'écoutera, elle est aussi passée par là et puis j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu une petite fille. Je sais qu'elle m'accueillera, peut-être pas à bras ouvert mais elle finira par me faire confiance.  
-J'aimerais tellement te convaincre.  
-Et tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Severus préféra changer de sujet. Il avait découvert très facilement le petit manège de Narcissa, d'autant plus qu'il était son médicomage personnel et qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en ses potions. Il avait su qu'elle n'était pas stérile en lui faisant un simple test et avait aussi découvert que Lucius non plus n'était pas stérile, la conclusion s'était imposée d'elle-même.  
Il savait que Narcissa jouait un jeu particulièrement dangereux, si jamais on découvrait le pot aux roses il ne donnait pas très cher de sa peau. Il avait eu raison en pensant que Narcissa portait un masque, elle c'était montré à lui sous son vrai jour lorsqu'il l'avait surprise à pleurer dans la bibliothèque.

**Fin du Flashback**

Lucius avait subi de nombreuses punitions de la part de son maître pour n'avoir pas su mettre sa femme enceinte. Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il rompe le mariage, Narcissa était un trop bon parti pour être simplement mise à l'écart.  
Bien sûr Severus aussi avait lui aussi subit de nombreuses punition mais pas aussi sévère que celle de Lucius.  
Narcissa découvrit l'étendue des dégâts de son entêtement lorsqu'un soir Lucius ne parvint pas à lui cacher son état.

**Flashback**

Lucius était resté un peu trop longtemps sous le sort Doloris et monter les escaliers lui semblait mission impossible. Il se décida alors à dormir dans le salon, il n'aurait qu'à se réveiller un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin que sa femme ne le voie pas dans cet état. Il était bien trop fier pour que cette dernière le voit ainsi.  
Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon mais il fut surpris de constater que sa femme était toujours débout et qu'elle lisait un livre. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, son entrée n'avait pas été très discrète.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
-Rien qui te regarde, va te coucher !  
-Sache que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et surtout pas de mon mari. »

Lucius était bien trop mal en point pour répliquer quoi que ce soit et encore moins pour prendre sa baguette. De toute façon il n'aurait pas fait de mal à sa femme, même s'il la détestait, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.  
Il tenta d'arriver jusqu'au canapé mais s'effondra sur le sol bien avant.

« Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Narcissa courut alors jusqu'à son mari pour constater que ce dernier semblait souffrir mais elle ne voyait aucune blessure apparente.  
Grâce à sa baguette elle emmena son mari sur le canapé et s'empressa d'appeler Severus. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

« Je m'en doutais, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à transplanner jusqu'ici.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que Lucius apprécie si je t'en parlais.  
-C'est mon mari, j'ai le droit de savoir.  
-Et c'est aussi mon ami malgré tout…  
-Dis le moi s'il te plaît Severus.  
-Il a reçu une punition.  
-Du maître ?  
-De qui d'autre ? Oui du maître, il a reçu de nombreux Doloris pendant une période de temps un peu trop longue à mon goût.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il a désobéi.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
-Il n'a toujours pas d'héritier malgré ses 2 ans de mariage.  
-C'est à cause de moi !  
-Ecoute Narcissa…  
-C'est ma faute, je ne voulais pas…ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. »

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre pour pleurer face au choix qui s'imposait à elle. La vie n'était pas juste, elle en était maintenant convaincue. Lucius aurait dû annuler le mariage comme il le lui avait mainte fois promis, il aurait dû la libérer et prendre une autre femme qui aurait été ravie de porter son héritier…  
Après plusieurs heures de méditation elle sut que finalement elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle descendit au salon et alla voir son mari qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Severus était parti mais il lui avait laissé des instructions avec des potions à donner à Lucius.  
Elle commença alors son rôle d'infirmière et prit soin pour la première fois de son mari.  
Lucius ne s'éveilla que le lendemain soir.

« Narcissa ? Que fais-tu là ? J'ai trop dormi ?  
-Non, dit-elle avec son masque d'indifférence. Tu t'es juste effondré après ta dernière réunion. Severus est venu pour te soigner et je t'ai veillé depuis.  
-Merci, répliqua-t-il doucement. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le soir même Lucius vint la rejoindre afin de remplir son devoir de mari puis partit après. Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans Narcissa ne jeta aucun sortilège et avait prit soin de boire la potion que Severus lui avait préparé.  
Elle se savait maintenant condamnée dans ce mariage mais il était hors de question que Lucius souffre autant, même si elle le détestait elle ne voulait pas qu'il paye à cause d'elle.  
Au bout d'un mois, sans grande surprise de son côté, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Severus s'empressa alors de l'annoncer à Lucius qui sourit pour la première fois depuis deux longues années. Son maître allait enfin être à nouveau fier de lui, il attendait ce moment depuis déjà si longtemps. De plus il n'avait maintenant plus besoin de rejoindre sa femme dans sa chambre tous les soirs.

**Fin du Flashback**

La grossesse de Narcissa se déroula très bien, et le 5 juin elle donna naissance à Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lucius s'était empressé d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son maître, il avait eu un fils.  
Le maître l'avait alors félicité et Lucius était remonté grandement dans l'estime de ce dernier.  
Pendant plus d'un an Lucius écoutait religieusement tout ce que le maître disait et faisait appliquer ses ordres à la lettre. Durant cette période il ne vit plus Severus, ce dernier, engagé à Poudlard en tant qu'espion, ne donnait que très rarement de nouvelles et même après les réunions, Severus devait rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Leur amitié en subit les conséquences. Jusqu'à cette nuit horrible où Lucius perdit ce qu'il avait de plus cher : son maître.

**Flashback**

Le maître était partit tuer l'enfant des Potter depuis quelques heures et toujours aucune nouvelle de sa part. La mission en elle-même était simple. Il rentra chez lui et attendit avec impatience des nouvelles.  
Le lendemain ce fut Severus qui le mit au courant.

« Le maître a été détruit par l'enfant Potter. Déclara-t-il de but en blanc.  
-Non…ce n'est pas possible ! Par un enfant d'un an ? Un bambin ?  
-J'ai bien peur que si.  
-Où est l'enfant ?  
-Dumbledore l'a pris avec lui et personne ne sait ce qu'il en a fait !  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu étais sensé l'espionner ?!  
-Il est très malin j'ai beau le suivre à la trace je l'ai perdu lors d'un transplannage.  
-Quel espion pathétique tu fais. Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, admit honnêtement Severus. Je pense que je vais être jugé. »

**Fin du Flashback**

Lucius s'était alors débrouillé à merveille pour passer au travers des mailles du filet. Au début de la mort du maître il était dévasté, ne sortait plus et n'avait plus goût à grand-chose. Il avait toujours attendu des ordres ou des félicitations de personnes plus puissantes que lui, son père puis son maître. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien. C'était bien sûr impossible à voir en public, Lucius Malfoy était toujours la personne la plus puissante au niveau du monde sorcier et sa fortune n'était égalé par aucune autre. Mais chez lui il n'était plus rien, sa femme l'ignorait complètement et Draco était encore trop jeune.  
Sa crise existentielle passa lorsque Draco commença à grandir et aujourd'hui il avait prit en main sa propre vie et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, le retour de son maître.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était remis en question. Tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance était remis en question. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il s'était alors enfermé dans sa chambre pendant une longue semaine en remuant un peu tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père puis ensuite de son maître.  
Narcissa ne le dérangea pas une seule fois et pourtant, pour la première fois, Lucius aurait aimé qu'elle s'inquiète au point de venir le voir. Mais Narcissa n'avait que faire de lui, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle durant toute ces années, elle n'avait été qu'une mission, un objet qui ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui il avait les yeux bien ouverts et il comptait en profiter pour observer d'un œil nouveau toute sa petite famille.

OoOoOoO

Depuis déjà 2 jours, Lucius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Narcissa savait très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger sous peine de subir sa colère. De toute façon son mari ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée, il ne savait pas le sacrifice qu'elle avait consenti à faire pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Mais malgré tout elle ne regrettait pas, quand son mari n'était pas dans les parages elle pouvait s'occuper elle-même de Draco comme toute bonne mère. Ce dernier était maintenant habitué à ses sourires lorsqu'on son père n'était pas à côté. Il avait changé aussi son comportement avec elle, ce n'était plus le petit Lucius miniature qu'elle avait en face d'elle mais bien son fils.

Narcissa entra dans la salle de cours de son fils et le regarda étudier avant d'intervenir.

« Nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous pour la journée, expliqua-t-elle à Simon. »

Ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre, Simon rangea ses affaires, salua Draco d'un signe de la tête que ce dernier lui rendit, puis partit. Une fois la porte refermée derrière son tuteur Draco se permit un grand sourire envers sa mère.

« Pas de leçon aujourd'hui ?  
-Si mais autrement, ce n'est pas très drôle de rester enfermé ainsi. Viens avec moi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier, abandonna ses livres poussiéreux et attrapa la main de sa mère. Narcissa emmena Draco dans la serre et lui expliqua les différentes plantes qui s'y trouvaient ainsi que leur utilisation dans les potions. Draco passa ainsi une matinée inoubliable. Il fut surpris de constater qu'une fois de plus son père ne fut pas présent avec eux pour déjeuner mais au moins dans pareil occasion il avait le droit de parler à table avec sa mère et il ne put se taire sur son nouvel ami.

« Tu sais j'ai passé quelques jours avec mon ami et on s'est vraiment amusé. Lui il peut faire un peu de magie tu sais. Et puis on a fait aussi pleins de potions, il adore ça mais moi j'aime un peu moins. Par contre Severus il aime beaucoup les potions.  
-Oui ça je le sais, il doit être content d'avoir ton ami avec lui alors. Il ne s'appellerait pas Harry par hasard ?  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je lis les journaux. Harry Potter est à Poudlard depuis quelques mois, je suppose donc qu'il était avec toi.  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non, bien au contraire, je suis contente que tu ais réussi à te faire un ami, en particulier celui-là. »

Narcissa caressa la chevelure doré de son fils avant de reporter son attention sur son dessert.

« Qu'allons-nous faire cet après-midi ?  
-Il me reste quelques travaux à faire dans la serre, mais après j'aimerais bien qu'on joue ensemble qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Ca me parait très bien, s'esclaffa Draco en offrant un magnifique sourire à sa mère. »

La semaine se déroula comme dans un rêve pour le petit garçon, son père semblait avoir disparu de la circulation, il pouvait profiter au maximum de sa mère. Cette dernière avait fait quelques potions avec lui, puis ils avaient travaillé un peu de métamorphose, mais surtout sa mère lui lisait de belles histoires et jouait souvent avec lui. Draco se permettait d'être vraiment lui-même avec elle, il rigolait et souriait. Il redécouvrait vraiment sa mère et il adorait ce qu'il voyait. Intérieurement il souhaitait que son père ne réapparaisse pas, il ne voulait pas à nouveau trouver sa mère distante.

La première chose que Lucius voulut faire fut de regarder son fils étudier, il fut surpris de constater que son tuteur n'était pas là et que la salle était vide. Intrigué il fouilla discrètement chaque pièce du manoir. Il finit par trouver son fils dans la grande bibliothèque avec sa femme. Cette dernière lui parlait de l'histoire de la magie et Draco écoutait religieusement sa mère avec un petit sourire d'admiration. Lucius constata que Narcissa prenait un très grand plaisir à être avec son fils, elle avait un sourire auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention et ses yeux avaient un éclat joyeux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle avait toujours été très froide, même lors de leurs nuits, on ne pouvait bien pas parler d'amour, cela n'avait été qu'un acte en vu d'une mission et jamais elle ne c'était plainte, jamais non plus un sourire ou une lueur de plaisir…rien.  
Aujourd'hui il lui semblait voir une autre personne. Il fut enchanté de constater que Draco avait parfaitement retenu sa leçon lorsque Narcissa lui posait des questions de temps en temps pour voir s'il arrivait à suivre.

Il préféra ne pas intervenir, le spectacle devant lequel il était tombé était trop beau pour être brisé. Il décida de se présenter à table tout de même, mais attendit le dîner, il préféra que Draco et Narcissa profite encore de l'un l'autre. Par son éducation il avait éloigné son fils de sa mère et il venait de comprendre que cela avait été une erreur. Il en voulait aujourd'hui à sa mère pour ne pas avoir été aussi aimante que sa femme pour son fils.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, il entendait les voix joyeuses de Narcissa et de Draco parler depuis le couloir où il se trouvait. Au moment où il entra Draco cessa immédiatement de parler et baissa la tête, Narcissa lança un regard déçu envers son garçon et se mura dans le silence. Il avait toujours été habitué à ce qu'on ne parle pas à table mais aujourd'hui cela lui semblait invivable.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
-Bien, répondit machinalement Narcissa.  
-Et toi Draco ? As-tu appris de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui ? »

Draco lança un regard surpris envers son père, il lui était pourtant interdit de parler à table jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il hésitait un peu à répondre.

« Je t'ai posé une question, répliqua un peu plus froidement Lucius. »

En voyant l'air blessé que prit Draco, Lucius s'en voulut immédiatement…mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la rengaine facile et le fait que son fils ne lui ait pas répondu immédiatement l'avait un peu blessé.

« J'ai appris de nombreuses choses aujourd'hui. J'ai étudié l'histoire de la magie et quelques notions d'enchantements.  
-Bien, répliqua Lucius. »

Il avait fait un premier pas, pour le moment il n'en referait pas d'autres, il ne pouvait tout de même pas changer comme ça, les principes de son père avait été inscrits dans sa mémoire tel une marque au fer rouge, les détourner ne pouvait pas lui prendre qu'une soirée.

Narcissa jeta de temps en temps quelques regards interrogateurs à Lucius mais ne sembla pas décidé à parler.

Le lendemain au plus grand désespoir de Draco, son tuteur revint et Narcissa ne le prit pas en charge.  
Lucius se rendit tout de suite compte que son fils apprenait moins bien, il était beaucoup moins passionné par ce que son tuteur disait que par les enseignements de sa mère. C'était pourtant la même chose.  
Il alla aussi espionner sa femme et trouva cette dernière à la bibliothèque entrain de relire le même passage qu'elle avait lu hier à Draco. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi son cœur se serra à cette vue et cette sensation le rebuta, il ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Il préférait la douleur, au moins il savait la gérer, mais cette nouvelle sensation…il ne savait pas comment la faire taire.  
Il décida de sauter le déjeuner et d'aller se promener à Pré au Lard, être chez lui, lui faisait ressentir un certains malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier.

En passant devant une librairie, il acheta quelques livres pour Draco, certains traitant des défenses contre les forces du mal pour jeunes enfants, d'autres d'enchantements ou encore sur les potions. Pris par une soudaine impulsion et ne cherchant pas à comprendre il acheta un livre sur l'étude des moldus et un vieux livre des contes et légendes oubliées du monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui il cacha le livre sur l'étude des moldus dans sa chambre et alla poser les autres livres dans la chambre de Draco. En repartant il se décida à prendre avec lui le vieux livre sur les contes et légendes.

Il aurait aimé que son père lui offre une fois dans sa vie un livre qui n'avait pas de rapport avec des cours et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire pour son fils en espérant que ce dernier apprécie.

Le dîner commença comme d'habitude dans un lourd silence, seul le bruit des couverts le brisait. Lorsque le dessert fut achevé il se décida alors à prendre la parole avant que Draco ou Narcissa ne sortent de table.

« J'ai décidé de renvoyer ton tuteur. »

Draco sembla surpris de même que Narcissa.

« Je vais prendre en main ton éducation Draco.  
-Je…tenta Narcissa avant de se faire couper par Lucius.  
-Plus précisément ta mère et moi allons prendre en main ton éducation. Je te ferais étudier l'histoire de la défense contre les forces du mal, on verra surement un peu de théorie ainsi que les sortilèges mineurs et ta mère t'enseignera ce qu'il lui semblera bon pour toi. Qu'en penses-tu Narcissa ?  
-Je…j'en serais ravie, dit-elle. »

Pour la première fois sa femme ne le regarda pas avec indifférence mais avec curiosité et Lucius se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il au moins gagner son amitié.

« Je t'ai acheté de nombreux livres cet après-midi, ils sont de ton niveau dans toutes les matières dont tu as besoin. J'ai aussi trouvé ceci, expliqua-t-il en montrant le vieux livre qu'il avait prit avec lui. Il est très important de connaître nos vieilles légendes, c'est plutôt un livre de chevet. Je pense que ta mère sera ravie de t'en lire un peu chaque soir. »

Il tendit le livre à Draco, puis sortit de table. Le petit sourire que son fils lui avait adressé lui avait réchauffé le cœur, il se sentait bien, il venait de faire une bonne chose et il le sentait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Narcissa pénétra dans son bureau, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle venait le trouver.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un t'a ensorcelé ? »

Lucius regarda longuement sa femme, elle était vraiment belle mais son regard était toujours un peu triste, l'étincelle n'était pas présente. Seul Draco avait le droit de la voir heureuse.

« Je n'ai pas été ensorcelé. »

Légèrement blessé par ce que venait de dire Narcissa il lui répondit sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse. Cette dernière sortit du bureau vexée mais surtout blessée, elle avait cru pendant un infime moment que peut-être son mari avait changé. Mais que racontait-elle…Lucius Malfoy changer ?! Plutôt voir Merlin, ce serait déjà plus crédible.

Septembre pointait déjà son nez et Lucius avait senti que l'ambiance au manoir avait un peu changé, ce n'était pas flagrant mais c'était tout de même présent. Draco apprenait toujours aussi bien ses leçons avec sa mère. Il restait cependant encore très prudent avec son père mais il était passionné par ce que ce dernier lui enseignait et retenait toujours parfaitement ses leçons.

Aujourd'hui avait été une dure leçon pour Draco, il tentait de retenir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sans se tromper et son père remarqua ses efforts.

« Je suis fier de toi Draco, tu apprends vraiment vite.  
-Mais j'ai fait des erreurs.  
-Oui et je sais que tu vas encore travailler dessus mais tu n'en as pas fait beaucoup et je suis fier de t'avoir comme petit garçon. »

Pour la première fois Lucius eut un réel sourire de son fils et il ne put faire autrement que sourire à son tour.

« Tu sais, j'aime quand tu souris, glissa Draco avant de sortir rapidement de la bibliothèque où il avait étudié. »

Lucius se mit à rire de la dernière phrase de son fils. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cette plénitude et ce bonheur mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

Lors du dîner quelques paroles étaient échangées par toute la famille, Draco participait lui aussi à la conversation et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir, il se sentait important.  
Bien que Lucius ne veuille rien dire Narcissa avait remarqué que ce dernier avait changé, il ne la regardait plus du tout comme un quelconque objet de sa collection. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il la regardait. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu l'admiration ou même de l'envie, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était elle ou son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle se faisait plus jolie, prenait un peu plus soin d'elle et mettait des robes qui la mettait en valeur. Elle ne portait ses robes que lors des grandes soirées, au manoir elle ne cherchait à plaire à personne et surtout pas à son mari. Mais cela avait changé. Elle se sentait revivre et surtout elle se sentait retomber à sa période adolescence quand les garçons commencent à regarder les filles autrement que comme des amies. Sans oser se l'avouer cela lui plaisait énormément. Elle n'avait jamais été courtisée, ses parents avaient décidé pour elle, et cela lui avait affreusement manqué. De même elle n'avait jamais été désirée et le regard de Lucius semblait lui dire le contraire.

Après ces deux semaines de réflexion intense Lucius avait décidé de changer. Il était, pour la première fois, maître de sa propre vie, personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et il aimait ça. Il aimait voir sa femme reprendre doucement goût à la vie. Il aimait voir son fils sourire et le taquiner gentiment. Et surtout par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas briser sa famille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait réunis pour de mauvaises raisons, mais aujourd'hui il voulait garder cette fragile cohésion qui naissait doucement. Il ne voulait plus connaître la soumission, après tout un Malfoy ne se prosterne devant personne…et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, devant son père puis ensuite devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Grâce à ses sources Lucius sut que Dumbledore avait recueilli Harry Potter et que ce dernier venait juste d'être confié à la garde de son très cher ami Severus. Voyant enfin l'occasion de tourner Draco du 'bon' côté il se décida à aller négocier un tutorat pour le jeune Potter. De cette façon Draco pourrait se faire un ami du survivant mais surtout il serait alors aussi protéger. Lucius savait que s'il voulait vraiment une famille à aimer en sécurité alors la protection de Potter, et donc de Dumbledore était primordiale.  
Sachant Severus fidèle au Lord il ne lui expliqua pas les vraies raisons de vouloir son fils avec Potter. Le mensonge passa bien plus facilement que prévu et il en fut très intrigué mais ne dit rien sur le moment. Il avait réussi. Draco allait étudier avec Potter et il en était ravi. Il le lui annonça le soir même.

« D'après les dernières rumeurs Harry Potter se trouverait à Poudlard. »

Narcissa le regarda avec un regard anxieux et Draco semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il savait que sa phrase allait provoquer certaines réactions mais il ne s'attendait pas à celles là.

« D'un commun accord avec Severus j'ai décidé que Draco irait désormais étudier avec Potter à Poudlard. Le directeur vient de me confirmer son accord.  
-A Poudlard ? Demanda Draco sans y croire.  
-Oui. »

Narcissa était très partagée, d'un côté elle était ravie que son fils retrouve son ami mais il allait lui manquer énormément.

« Bien sûr tu rentreras chaque soir au manoir et le week-end est réservé avec tes parents, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire.  
-Quel professeur leur enseignera ce qu'ils doivent savoir ?  
-Un excellent professeur d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Toi. »

Narcissa regarda Lucius avec une réelle surprise et deux petites tâches rouges firent leur apparition sur ses joues blanches.

«J'ai vu comment tu es avec Draco et je ne veux personne d'autres pour enseigner à notre fils. Il faudra que tu te montres convaincante pour que le directeur accepte mais je ne m'en fais pas trop. Qui pourrait te résister ? »

Après un rapide sourire en direction de sa femme il alla directement dans son bureau. Le sourire de sa femme lui avait fait de drôle de choses. Son cœur se mettait à battre bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait, il avait chaud…et il avait rougit. Quelle honte pour un Malfoy d'être prit à rougir. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, sa femme et son fils pourraient, si un quelconque danger arrivait dans le futur, se réfugier à Poudlard. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre un peu seul dans le manoir et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Il aurait préféré continuer à avoir Draco et Narcissa avec lui mais leur protection passait avant tout et si Narcissa éduquait le jeune Potter alors le monde sorcier aurait parfaitement confiance en elle. Lui avait déjà la marque, il était trop tard pour lui.

**A suivre…**


	18. Chapter 17: Fin d'une cavale

**Note de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir autant patienté pour ce chapitre qui aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt que ça mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur (eh oui mon vieil ordi a rendu l'âme) et j'ai bien cru avoir tout perdu mais heureusement j'ai reussi à tout récupérer. Ensuite je tiens à remercier grandement **Clodina** pour la patience qu'elle a eu pour corriger ce très long chapitre 2 fois ! Je vous rapelle que cette histoire est un slash même si ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale, le couple commence à se mettre en place, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuels vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

Pour tous les pessimistes, je le redis encore une fois, je finirais cette histoire, j'en suis d'ailleurs bientôt à la fin puisqu'il y a 20 chapitres et un épilogue, donc pour ma part il ne me reste que 2 chapitres à écrire et l'épilogue donc c'est très prochainement terminé (on espère pour noël lol). Par la suite, et encore comme je l'avais promis, j'écrirais la suite de "un voyage..." mais je compte d'abord bien l'avancer pour ne pas vous donner des chapitres tous les 6 mois comme je l'ai fait avec cette histoire là...

Su ce j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 17 : Fin d'une cavale.**

« **Je sais où se trouve Pettigrow.** »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée présente.

« Juste pour être bien sûr de ce que j'ai entendu, pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire Mr Weasley, demanda doucement Remus.  
-Je répète : Je sais où se trouve Pettigrow.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Moody en se levant brusquement et en renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.  
-Il est dans la famille Weasley depuis…j'avoue ne jamais avoir compté les années mais cela concorde à peu près avec l'année de l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black.  
-Et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? S'exclama Sonia très surprise.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un doigt manquant, je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il se transformait en rat.  
-Mais je l'avais dit, gémit doucement Remus.  
-Oui maintenant ça me revient, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement j'avoue que j'ai oublié, tout comme l'animagus de James Potter, je suis incapable de m'en souvenir.  
-Comment peut-on ne pas se souvenir d'un tel détail ?! Ironisa Severus.  
-Ca ne nous dit toujours pas où est Pettigrow ! Déclara calmement McGonagall.  
-Il est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.  
-Rien que ça...  
-Severus nous nous passerons de vos sarcasmes.  
-Le rat n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de finir sa mission, qui je le rappelle est de tuer Harry. Comme par hasard ils se trouvent tout deux dans le même château ! Suis-je le seul inquiet ?  
-Vos inquiétudes nous touchent beaucoup Severus, mais maintenant qu'on sait où il est on pourra le capturer très rapidement et ainsi protéger Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore.  
-Alors pourquoi reste-t-on tous assis ici au lieu de se rendre dans le dortoir des lions ?  
-Parce que nous lui ferions peur, expliqua Dumbledore. Monsieur Pettigrow connaît très bien ce château, bien mieux que la plupart des professeurs.  
-Il nous suffit de trouver la carte, proposa Remus.  
-Une carte ? En quoi une carte pourrait nous être utile ? Demanda Severus sur un ton glacial.  
-C'est une carte très spéciale, nous l'avons crée lors de notre cinquième année. Elle nous a été confisquée lors de notre dernière année, s'exclama Remus avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.  
-Je pense qu'il nous faudrait aller voir dans le bureau de Mr Rusard en espérant qu'elle y soit toujours, déclara Sonia sur un ton enjoué.  
-Ou simplement convoquer Weasley junior et lui demander son rat, répliqua Severus agacé par la longueur de la conversation.  
-Lui demander de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur avec son rat ? Bien que Pettigrow soit stupide je suis sûr qu'il prendra peur, ce plan est voué à l'échec.  
-Dans ce cas je le convoquerais dans une salle de classe, dit Arthur, il ne transmettra pas sa peur au rat puisqu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi.  
-Je me charge de chercher dans le bureau de Rusard pendant ce temps.  
-Je ferais une petite diversion avec Mr Rusard pour que tu ais un peu plus de temps Remus.  
-Professeur McGonagall je ne vous connaissais pas ainsi, s'esclaffa Molly.  
-Je crois avant tout en la justice et savoir un meurtrier dans la nature, à fortiori le meurtrier d'une dizaine de moldus… »

Sonia acquiesça vigoureusement. C'était en partie grâce à Minerva qu'elle avait eu envie de rendre justice et donc d'entrer au ministère.

« La réunion est donc terminée, Arthur il est très important qu'une fois que vous avez Pettigrow vous veniez directement dans mon bureau.  
-Il aura cent fois le temps de se transformer et de s'enfuir.  
-Je connais tout de même les sorts basiques pour figer une personne Snape.  
-Et s'il s'enfuit au moment où vous sortez votre baguette ? C'est bien trop incertain comme plan. Laissez-moi y aller aussi, juste au cas où.  
-Allons Severus, il faut avoir confiance en vos collèges ! Si jamais Pettigrow vous vois il prendra la fuite à coup sûr, déclara Dumbledore.  
-Dans ce cas je souhaite être prévenu dès qu'il sera sous contrôle, marmonna Severus très peu heureux de la tournure des évènements.  
-Je pense que Sirius ne doit surtout pas être au courant, il pourrait faire échouer le plan, déclara Remus.  
-Black n'a jamais su contrôler son sale caractère, je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde de lui raconter quoi que ce soit.  
-Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir un sale caractère murmura Maugrey, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Severus.  
-Je pense que Remus a raison, Sirius ne devrait pas être au courant, déclara Dumbledore. Rentrez tous chez vous, Arthur vous convoquerez votre fils dès demain dans le bureau de Minerva.  
-Très bien, acquiesça Arthur.  
-Est-ce que je préviens dès maintenant les Aurors où on attend encore un peu ? Demanda Maugrey.  
-Attendons d'abord d'être sûr d'avoir Pettigrow. »

Tous se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Severus rentra furieux dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il arriva il lui sembla qu'Harry dormait puisque tout semblait très calme mais lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il le découvrit entrain de lire son livre de potion…encore. Pourquoi c'était-il couché dans sa chambre et non dans la sienne ?!

'''_Encore plus accro que moi ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas cela possible.'''_

« Tu ne lis jamais autre chose que des potions ?  
-Non répliqua Harry le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Il est vraiment très tard…ou très tôt, cela dépend de ta façon de voir. Tu devrais dormir depuis déjà bien longtemps.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Severus alla chercher un livre d'histoire enfantine et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« Je vais te lire une histoire, mais après je ne veux pas que tu te relèves ! Je veux que tu dormes.  
-D'accord, mais tu laisseras une petite lumière ?  
-Je laisserais une veilleuse, promis. »

Il ne fallut pas plus que cinq minutes d'histoire pour qu'Harry s'endorme. Severus alluma d'un coup de baguette une petite sphère qui emplit la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Il borda Harry et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Severus prit conscience que Black était lui aussi dans la pièce. En effet le chien tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour sortir de la pièce. Severus en profita pour observer Black. Ce dernier s'était couché dans son panier et semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir…intéressant. Histoire de tester Black, Severus prit un gros livre de potion et se mit à le lire distraitement. Peu habitué à avoir du public Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Severus l'observe. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à cacher ses cauchemars et son état dépressif, il ne voulait surtout pas que Severus s'en aperçoive. Ce dernier avait déjà bien eu assez de soucis ces derniers temps. Se sentant complètement épuisé et ne voulant pas s'endormir devant Severus, Sirius se leva et alla se coucher dans un coin sombre de la chambre d'Harry.

Voyant son petit manège Severus commença à comprendre que premièrement Black avait un sérieux problème autre que sa stupidité et deuxièmement, encore pire, il essayait de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Tout ça signifiait que Black semblait être tombé en pleine dépression post-Azkaban. Encore une fois, ce comportement ne collait pas du tout avec le comportement de son ancien ennemi d'école. Severus savait qu'Azkaban avait changé Black, il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait vu le chien dans les rues de Londres. Après tout Azkaban pouvait être une expérience très traumatisante mais cela semblait avoir profondément changé le caractère de Black. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier se remette plus ou moins rapidement et recommence ses stupides blagues contre lui mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Severus, pour la première fois, consentit à tourner la page du passé et à considérer Black comme un inconnu, qu'il était peut-être prêt à connaître.

'''_A la moindre blague, stupidité ou acte de pure gaminerie tu regretteras de t'être échappé d'Azkaban je t'en fais le serment Black.'''_

Severus alla chercher un verre d'eau dans lequel il mit quelques gouttes de potion sans rêves.

« Black, réveille-toi ! Dit-il en le secouant plus ou moins gentiment »

Sirius qui avait doucement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Severus se sentit instantanément coupable et le secoua plus gentiment.

« Black, faut que tu te changes ! Métamorphose-toi. »

Sirius trop surprit par le ton que Severus avait employé ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Black, as-tu la force de te changer ? »

Sirius tenta de se métamorphoser mais, à bout de force, il s'écroula trop épuisé par ses vains essais. Pris de pitié Severus transforma son verre en gamelle.

« Bois ça rapidement, ça te permettras de mieux dormir. »

Sirius lapa mollement la gamelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide et put enfin s'endormir tranquillement. Severus prit la petite couverture d'Harry et la posa sur le chien.  
Une fois tout ce petit monde endormit, Severus s'autorisa à souffler un bon coup et ressentit toute la fatigue accumulée des deux derniers jours…voire plus. Après avoir posé un sort d'alerte sur Black et Harry il s'endormit dans son lit à côté du petit garçon. Au moins avec ce sort il saurait exactement lorsqu'un de ses deux colocataires se réveilleraient.

OoOoOoOoO

Percy avait toujours été l'élève modèle et ce depuis ses premiers jours à Poudlard. Sa première année c'était déroulée sans aucun problème et sa deuxième année semblait suivre le même sens. Il n'avait jamais fait aucune bêtise et n'avait eu aucune remarque de la part des professeurs. C'est pourquoi il était très stressé ce matin, son père était à Poudlard et avait demandé à le voir avec Croutard. Jusque là rien de très stressant. Le seul problème était que Croutard avait disparu. Percy avait fouillé partout, il avait rangé trois fois toutes ses affaires, avait défait et refait cinq fois son lit…sans succès. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas normal, Percy n'est jamais en retard.  
-Arthur, il n'a que cinq minutes de retard.  
-Vous ne connaissez pas mon fils, il respecte à la seconde près ses rendez-vous, c'est pourquoi… »

Quelques coups timides résonnèrent dans la salle.

« Entre Percy, dit joyeusement Arthur. »

Essayant de ne pas être nerveux, sa voix avait tout de même légèrement tremblée. Percy, quant à lui, était mal à l'aise, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il le veuille.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Croutard, j'ai bien fouillé partout mais depuis septembre, il part souvent quelques jours en expédition.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Arthur, nous allons le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Tu ne me le prendras pas hein ? J'en ai pris bien soin tu sais.  
-Je préfèrerais que tu ais un autre animal, Croutard va rester avec Dumbledore.  
-D'accord, si jamais je le retrouve je l'amènerais à Dumbledore si tu veux.  
-Ce serait bien. Merci beaucoup Percy, je suis très fier de toi. »

McGonagall était restée en retrait, elle ne souhaitait pas interférer avec cette petite réunion de famille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte qu'elle prit la parole.

« Entrez »

Rusard entra et après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif aux deux Weasley, il se dirigea vers le professeur.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé ?  
-J'envoie un message à un confrère et j'arrive. Je dois vous parler d'un sérieux problème. »

Rusard acquiesça et alla s'installer à une chaise. Arthur en profita pour demander à son fils de retourner en cours. Minerva revint quelques minutes plus tard et offrit le thé aux deux hommes.

« Alors que souhaitiez vous me dire professeur ?  
-Eh bien dernièrement Peeves a été plus insupportable qu'à son habitude. Hier encore j'ai retrouvé des boules de gomme dans les serrures, l'encre de mes encriers n'en était pas et je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que c'était.  
-Je sais bien, je fais tout ce que je peux mais il arrive toujours à passer au travers de mes pièges.  
-Je pense qu'il faut absolument faire quelque chose. Je ne peux plus continuer de travailler dans ces conditions. Si j'avais le temps je m'en occuperais bien mais avec toutes ses copies et les cours à préparer…  
-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire, je pourrais m'en occuper…  
-Vraiment ? Ca m'aiderait énormément. Je sais que Peeves n'écoute que le directeur, il faudrait donc aller le voir.  
-Justement je devais aller le voir, je lui parlerais des problèmes que Peeves vous posent.  
-Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore est en ce moment dans son bureau, c'est le moment idéal pour aller lui parler.  
-Dans ce cas j'y vais de ce pas, merci pour le thé professeur. »

Rusard s'inclina vers le professeur et sortit de la salle.

« Je ne vous connaissais pas de tels talents d'actrices !  
-Merci Arthur mais je fais ça avant tout pour protéger les élèves de cet établissement.  
-Pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux ? Je veux dire qu'il est dans notre famille depuis si longtemps…  
-Je l'ai sous-estimé une fois, je ne referais pas la même erreur. Il a seulement attendu son heure et aujourd'hui elle est enfin arrivée. Harry ne sera en sécurité qu'une fois Pettigrow sous les verrous ou mieux…à Azkaban, là où il aurait dû être depuis longtemps.  
-Je comprends. »

Minerva finit sa tasse déjà froide et rangea le tout.

**Pendant ce temps…**

Remus avait attendu le message de Minerva avec impatience. Cela lui rappelait les nuits où les maraudeurs avaient brisé le couvre-feu et s'étaient promenés dans Poudlard afin d'en connaître chaque recoin. Le moindre bruit était source d'ennui, l'adrénaline était toujours présente dans ce cas là. L'invention de la carte avait rendu ces promenades moins aventurières mais, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily, leur avait fait perdre moins de points.

Lorsqu'enfin le message arriva Remus sauta de sa chaise et tenta de marcher le plus calmement possible, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de Rusard une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait : Miss Teigne.  
Le fauve lui sauta dessus. Par reflexe Remus réussit à l'endormir d'un sort. Il s'en tira avec juste quelques griffures au niveau de ses deux bras.

« Aussi charmante que son maître. Alors petite carte, où te caches-tu ? »

Remus fouilla dans les objets confisqués mais fut très rapidement déçu. Il ne trouva rien.

« Est-ce que tu as un endroit pour les vieux objets confisqués Rusard ? Marmonna Remus. »

Remus trouva une vieille armoire fermée avec un verrou dessus. Curieux, il ouvrit l'armoire sans grande difficulté. A l'intérieur il y découvrit une montagne de dossiers. Ils y avaient plusieurs catégories, en haut se trouvait des dossiers noirs, en dessous des dossiers marrons et ainsi de suite jusqu'au bas de l'armoire où se trouvaient des dossiers blancs. Autant il y avait de nombreux blancs, autant les noirs étaient rares. Remus prit un dossier noir en haut de la pile et constata qu'il s'agissait de celui de James Potter. En l'ouvrant il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un récapitulatif de toutes les blagues, même celles dont on n'avait jamais pu prouver qu'il en était l'auteur, de toutes les heures de colles avec les punitions qu'il avait eu. Sans grande surprise il constata que celui de Sirius Black était juste en dessous. Le nombre d'heures de colle étaient les même. Le dossier de Peter et le sien ne se trouvaient pas dans les dossiers noirs. Les autres dossiers noirs portaient des noms d'étudiants qui lui étaient inconnus. En même temps il n'y avait que cinq dossiers noirs…les pires élèves de Poudlard pour Rusard. Vu que les dossiers de James et Sirius étaient sur le dessus, ils avaient été les derniers pires fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard.

Remus referma l'armoire et le verrou. Un peu découragé, il s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau et se mit à réfléchir.

'''_Où aurait pu mettre ce bout de papier Rusard ? Un bout de papier vierge en plus…'''_

Remus se mit à fouiller le bureau mais ne trouva toujours rien. Abattu, il fouilla les tiroirs sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce qu'un tiroir lui résiste. En l'étudiant de plus près il constata que le tiroir était fermé à clé. Encore une fois il ouvrit sans grande difficulté le mobilier de Rusard. Avec bonheur il constata que le parchemin était bien là avec de nombreux autre objet que Remus n'avait pas le temps d'étudier.

'''_Sûrement des objets qu'il ne comprend pas.'''_

Il referma rapidement le tiroir, réveilla Miss Teigne et partit avant qu'elle ne reprenne complètement ses esprits. Il allait renter dans ses appartements lorsque le professeur Vector vint le trouver.

« Professeur Lupin, vos élèves vous attendent depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de sécher les cours, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Désolé, j'ai oublié l'heure, j'y vais de ce pas. Encore merci professeur.  
-Mais de rien. »

Un peu frustré de ne pas avoir le temps d'étudier la carte, Remus rejoignit sa salle de classe au pas de course.

'''_Ca fait presque 7 ans que j'attends ce moment, ce ne sont pas deux heures de cours qui vont changer quelque chose.'''_

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il eu cette impression de s'être couché depuis seulement dix petites minutes. Il avait longuement hésité à se lever mais cela satisferait bien trop les élèves et ce n'était pas dans son caractère de leur faire plaisir.

« Harry il faut que tu te lèves.  
-Non, pas tout de suite, je veux encore dormir.  
-Tu te coucheras plus tôt ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu dormes toute la matinée. Tu risques d'être décalé.  
-Mais je suis fatigué gémit Harry les larmes aux yeux. »

Severus n'avait jamais été attendri par un enfant, il avait toujours été inflexible, mais comme toujours Potter semblait hors norme en ce qui le concernait.

« Tu ne dormiras pas Harry mais je consens à ce que tu restes dans l'appartement. Je te donnerais des chapitres à lire et une mission très très spéciale.  
-Une mission spéciale ? S'exclama Harry en se relevant vivement.  
-Je te dirais tout si tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles.  
-Je réveille aussi Sauveur ?  
-Non, laissons-le dormir. »

Harry se leva et s'habilla en moins de dix minutes, ce qui était un vrai record en ce qui le concernait.

« Alors c'est quoi cette mission ?  
-Tu vas surveiller Sauveur.  
-C'est tout ? Mais je le surveille tous les jours déjà.  
-Je veux que tu le surveilles bien plus que d'habitude. Je veux qu'il mange bien trois fois par jours et que tu verses quelques gouttes de cette potion le matin dans sa gamelle et quelques gouttes de celle-ci le soir. Je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas les confondre ? »

Severus tendit les deux fioles au garçon. Après un examen de deux minutes Harry répliqua.

« Comment le pourrais-je ?! Elles n'ont pas la même textures ni la même odeur. La couleur ressemble mais on distingue tout de même une légère différence.  
-Je suis fier de toi Harry. Celle-ci est une potion nutritive, elle va aider Sauveur à reprendre des forces et du poids. L'autre est une potion pour aider Sauveur à dormir. J'espère qu'il ira mieux après ça.  
-Moi aussi j'espère, il est si triste et si fatigué, pire que moi tu sais.  
-Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi j'essaie de le soigner.  
-Je suis content alors. »

Severus et Harry allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. A nouveau, Harry se renferma sur lui-même et n'ouvrit pas la bouche du repas. Severus espéra que les nouveaux cours qu'Harry allait suivre avec Draco changerait un peu la donne. De retour dans l'appartement, Severus tendit la gamelle de Sauveur à Harry qui prit grand soin pour doser la potion.

« Tu peux aller le réveiller, il faut bien qu'il mange tout, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, posa la gamelle par terre et alla réveiller Sauveur. Il ne réapparut que dix minutes plus tard.

« Il ne voulait pas se réveiller !  
-Je t'ai laissé les instructions de tout de que tu dois faire pour la demi-journée.  
-Je suis obligé de travailler encore aujourd'hui ?  
-Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit que théorique. Demain ce sera moi qui t'entrainerais, on fera beaucoup de pratique. Profite donc bien de cette journée et n'oublie pas ta mission. »

Avec un claquement de robe Severus partit en cours. Harry chercha Sauveur du regard et le trouve endormit dans son panier.

« Si moi je ne peux pas dormir, alors toi non plus ! »

Harry secoua Sauveur jusqu'à ce que ce denier baille et daigne se lever.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit déjeuner. »

Sauveur renifla et s'éloigna de sa gamelle.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à manger. Il avait certes bien dormi, étonnamment bien, mais la faim comme toujours le fuyait. En général Harry ne faisait pas trop attention s'il mangeait ou pas.

« Non, aujourd'hui je te laisserais pas filer. Je veux que tu manges et si tu ne manges pas je préviendrais Severus et là… »

Sirius tenta d'amadouer Harry, ce qui n'aurait pas du être bien difficile logiquement, en se roulant par terre et en gémissant.

« Non, ça ne marchera pas. Mange où je préviens Severus. »

Bon gré, mal gré Sirius obtempéra et mangea tout. La nourriture ne semblait pas avoir de goût mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Harry sembla heureux, il put enfin retourner dans son panier pour continuer sa nuit.

A chaque fois que le sommeil le gagnait, des images noires l'assaillaient et il ouvrait les yeux, terrorisé. Harry plongé dans ses bouquins ne remarqua pas le manège de Sauveur. Cependant, au bout d'une heure d'étude Harry en eu marre. La botanique ce n'était pas passionnante aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, il eut envie de sortir de l'appartement et de se promener. Harry hésitait, il ne voulait pas désobéir à Severus. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à se décider. Il se promit de se promener seulement quelques minutes, juste histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, après il rentrerait directement.

« Allez viens Sauveur, on va se promener un peu. »

Sirius sachant parfaitement que Severus avait formellement interdit ce genre d'escapade se leva et se plaça devant l'entrée en aboyant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est seulement pour cinq minutes parce que j'en peux plus d'étudier dit le petit garçon les larmes aux yeux. »

'''_Reste de marbre Sirius, ne craque pas.'''_

Sirius continua d'aboyer. Harry essaya ses petits yeux et regarda la grande porte avec envie.

« Allez Sauveur, tu pourrais me surveiller, je ne crains rien dans le château. En plus je ne vais pas loin, juste dans le couloir. »

Sirius aboya à nouveau, il souhaitait ne pas faillir dans son rôle de protecteur. Pour une fois que Severus semblait commencer à lui faire confiance, ou au moins il ne semblait plus y avoir de haine entre eux.

« Si je ne peux pas aller me promener je ne pourrais pas étudier ! Il faut que j'y aille. »

Sirius continua d'aboyer. Harry, énervé, fit un geste de la main et le chien tomba instantanément endormi.

« Je suis désolé Sauveur, dans deux minutes tu vas te réveiller, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. »

Harry se mit à courir pour échapper à Sauveur et il se retrouva dans un couloir inconnu.

« Tu es perdu jeune homme ?  
-Non, je me promène un peu.  
-Tu as le droit de dire que tu es perdu.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-C'est une excellente question. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Je peux te dire en revanche que tu es un garçon très spécial.  
-Ah bon ? C'est parce que je sais faire de la magie ?  
-Tu peux en faire à ton âge ?  
-Oui mais pas toujours très bien. J'arrive seulement à faire quelques petites choses. Severus il en fait beaucoup plus lui.  
-Montre-moi. »

Harry enleva une de ses chaussures et la fit voler d'un mouvement de poignet.

« Je suis très impressionné jeune homme. Tu es encore plus extraordinaire que ce que je pensais. »

Harry remit sa chaussure et fit un sourire éclatant au portrait. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit un petit couinement.

« Oh regarde, le petit rat est coincé.  
-Il est dangereux de se fier aux apparences jeune homme.  
-Ce n'est qu'un rat.  
-Et je croyais que tu étais qu'un petit garçon ordinaire.  
-Je ne dois pas l'aider alors ?  
-A toi de faire tes choix et d'en assumer les conséquences. »

**Pendant ce temps…**

Sirius était outré, son filleul avait osé l'endormir. Le chercher prendrait autant de temps que d'aller prévenir Severus mais à deux ils seraient bien plus efficaces. Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle de classe de Severus. Il sauta sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en provoquant un énorme bruit.

Severus faisait, comme à son habitude, sa ronde parmi ses élèves lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et alla se fracasser contre le mur. Avant qu'il ait pu se mettre à hurler contre l'imbécile qui avait fait cela, un énorme chien noir, qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer, se mit à aboyer comme un fou. Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta pendant un instant.

« Eteignez tous les feux, arrêtez vos potions immédiatement. Je veux que tout le monde sorte de cette salle le plus rapidement possible. »

Severus quitta la salle d'un pas très rapide et se mit à courir une fois qu'il fût hors de la vue de ses élèves. Il se fit attraper le bras et grâce à ses réflexes réussit à plaquer son adversaire contre le mur et lui pointer sa baguette contre la tempe du malheureux.

« Black ?  
-Aïe ma tête. Harry s'est enfui, il voulait aller faire une promenade…  
-Et tu l'as laissé faire ?!  
-Bien sûr que non, je le lui aie interdit. En réponse il m'a endormit.  
-Il t'a endormi ? Demanda Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on soit plus efficace dans nos recherches.  
-Tu m'étonnes Black, tu réfléchis maintenant en adulte !  
-Pas le temps de tergiverser. »

Black se transforma et commença ses recherches. Severus se maudit, il s'était comporté comme un gamin dans cette conversation. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le fait que Black vienne le prévenir de la situation mais bien sûr il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à haute voix. Il partit donc dans un couloir différent et commença, lui aussi, ses recherches.

Harry se rapprocha du rat et le retira de son trou.

« Je vais bien t'emmailloter, arrête de bouger je n'arrive pas à te tenir. »

Au contraire, le rat tenta de se libérer avec encore plus de force et de conviction.

« Bouge pas, commanda Harry. »

Le rat s'immobilisa d'un coup. Harry constata avec stupeur qu'il était totalement rigide.

« Faut vite que j'aille voir Severus, je crois que je l'ai tué s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Harry mit le rat dans sa poche et se mit à courir au hasard espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Remus avait bien cru que ce cours ne terminerait jamais. C'est comme si la carte l'avait appelé pendant ces deux heures. Il avait voulu la consulter au moins quinze fois mais il s'était retenu de le faire face aux élèves. Une fois le dernier élève sortit, Remus plongea sa main dans sa poche et prit la carte.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

La carte apparut sous ses yeux, ravivant d'anciens souvenirs heureux. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement le nom de Pettigrow et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il constata que les noms Pettigrow et Potter se chevauchait. Il remarqua aussi que Severus n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et Sirius n'était pas très loin non plus mais semblait arriver par l'opposé. Remus prit la carte et se mit à courir dans la direction d'Harry.

Severus appelait Harry sans cesse, tentant aussi des sorts de localisation qui l'avaient amené dans cet étrange couloir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfant.

« Harry ?  
-Severus ?! »

Harry se précipita dans les bras de Severus qui le serra très fort. Harry semblait pleurer depuis longtemps, les larmes avaient tracés de larges sillons tout le long de ses joues.

« Harry, calme-toi. Arrête de pleurer. C'est bon, c'est fini je t'ai retrouvé. »

A ce moment là Sirius arriva sous sa forme canine.

« Regarde même Sauveur t'a retrouvé, tu peux te calmer. »

Harry continuait de pleurer et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Severus s'installa par terre et serra Harry contre lui. Severus récita une vieille recette compliquée de potion d'une voix douce et calme. Cela sembla marcher puisque quelques secondes plus tard Harry s'arrêta de pleurer.

« C'est bon, tu es plus calme ? Raconte-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ! »

A ce moment là un Remus rouge et en nage arriva et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai tué un animal avec ma magie, mais je voulait pas, dit Harry qui recommença à pleurer.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit…  
-Pettigrow, s'exclama Remus entre deux inspirations.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Severus.  
-J'ai tué le rat, continua Harry, pas content que Remus lui coupe ainsi la parole. »

Severus s'emmêlait les pinceaux, il y avait les deux conversations à la fois et il fallait qu'il arrive à suivre les deux. Sirius grognait férocement contre Harry.

« Tu peux le faire revivre, demanda Harry en sortant le rat de sa poche. »

En voyant le rat pétrifié dans les mains d'Harry, Severus le prit et le jeta vers Remus. Ce dernier, vif comme l'éclair, attrapa le rat et conjura une petite boite dans laquelle il le plaça. Il ferma ensuite la boite d'un puissant sort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il n'est pas mort, mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Il ne faut pas que tu te fies aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Dans le monde de la magie, certains sorciers sont capables de se transformer en animaux. Ce rat est en réalité un sorcier qui a fait de très mauvaises choses, il va être jugé pour ces crimes.  
-Alors moi aussi je peux me transformer ?  
-Un jour peut-être, pour le moment on va emmener ce rat dans le bureau du directeur. »

Sauveur ne cessait de grogner contre le rat, il souhaitait se retransformer et étrangler ce traitre de ses propres mains. Lorsque tout ce petit monde débarqua dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris.

« Il ne nous aura pas fallu longtemps pour l'attraper une fois qu'on a su qu'il était entre ces murs, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Si peu…marmonna Severus.  
-Alors qui a eu le privilège de l'attraper ?  
-Harry.  
-Je suis très impressionné par toi jeune homme. »

Harry s'était à nouveau renfermé et ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Severus raconta ce qu'il avait vécu, en passant sous silence sa conversation avec Black. Remus parla de la carte, ce qui intrigua Severus.

« Et pourrait-on voir cette fameuse carte ? »

Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de la donner à Severus. Bien sûr, ce dernier, ne montra aucune émotion mais il trouva cette carte extraordinaire, elle montrait le vrai nom des personnes quelque soit leur apparences. Que des élèves de cinquième année ait réussi à créer un tel chef d'œuvres l'étonnait énormément.

« C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Harry avant de vous rejoindre dans la grande salle, commença Severus.  
-Très bien, j'envoie notre petit rongeur au ministère, sous bonne garde.  
-Dans combien de temps pourra avoir lieu le procès ? Demanda Remus, impatient que son ami soit enfin déclaré innocent.  
-Avec l'administration on ne sait jamais. Au fait, les cours pour Harry commenceront la semaine prochaine. »

Severus acquiesça de la tête et partit avec Harry et Sauveur dans leur appartement.

« Harry j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! Je t'avais dit que sortir en dehors de l'appartement était interdit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?  
-J'avais juste envie de faire une pause et je voulais me promener juste cinq minutes.  
-Le château est dangereux pour un enfant de ton âge. Sauveur t'a empêché de sortir, tu aurais dû l'écouter.  
-Je sais, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je pense que tu as eu assez peur, tu as été bien assez puni par toi-même.  
-Plus jamais je referais de magie.  
-Ce n'est pas ta magie qui est en cause ici Harry. Au contraire, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas immobilisé ce rat il se serait transformé et aurais pu te faire beaucoup de mal. Je te le répète c'est un sorcier puissant et très méchant.  
-Les apparences sont trompeuses. Dis, toi aussi tu peux te transformer ?  
-Non, mais je sais que ton père le pouvait.  
-C'était quoi comme animal ?  
-C'était un cerf.  
-J'espère que j'y arriverais moi aussi un jour.  
-Sans aucun doute. Mais aujourd'hui Harry, je veux ta parole que plus jamais tu ne me désobéiras comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?  
-Oui, approuva Harry en secouant énergétiquement sa tête de haut en bas.  
-Je veux ta parole.  
-Tu as ma parole.  
-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi aujourd'hui et Sauveur aussi. Tu devrais aller lui demander pardon. »

Harry serra fort Severus dans ses petits bras et fit de même pour Sauveur.

« Tu sais je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'endormir. Enfin si…mais…enfin bon, désolé. »

Sauveur lui fit une grosse léchouille sur la joue.

'''_Espèce de maraudeur en herbe va. J'espère que tu ne m'en feras pas tous les jours des comme ça. M'endormir, non mais quelle honte…'''_

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle, Harry ne dérogea pas à la règle et ne dit rien. Sirius n'avait pas faim, il se répétait la scène sans cesse. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir, Harry aurait pu avoir de très grave problème et il n'avait pas su gérer la situation. Cela le tracassait énormément. Harry repéra immédiatement le trouble de son chien et lui mit sa gamelle sous son nez. Sirius refusa dans un premier temps puis sous l'insistance du petit garçon mangea.  
Severus qui avait regardé toute la scène fit un petit sourire en coin, donner cette mission à Harry était une très bonne idée, si ça avait été lui, Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté aussi facilement.

Harry passa son après-midi dans la salle de classe de Severus, il buvait les paroles du professeur et se concentrait fortement sur son travail . Vu son âge, il ne devait qu'appliquer théoriquement ce que les autres faisaient en pratique. Le temps passa très rapidement, bien trop d'ailleurs pour le petit garçon. Sirius pendant ce temps là restait dans la salle de classe de Remus, il se cachait sous le bureau puisqu'il s'agissait de première année qui ne savait pas très bien viser.

Lors du dîner Sirius mangea directement sa gamelle, il avait bien vu que Harry le surveillait depuis le matin, mais il se dit que ce n'est qu'une lubie de petit garçon, ça lui passerait sûrement très rapidement.  
Après avoir mangé, Sirius se sentit soudainement très fatigué et il s'effondra une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans l'appartement.  
Severus fut rassuré quand il vit que sa potion avait fait effet, il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit garçon à coucher et ce n'était pas gagné.

« Harry, pour cette nuit j'aimerais que tu dormes dans ta chambre.  
-Tout seul ?  
-Oui tout seul Harry, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais juste dans la chambre d'à côté.  
-Tu veux plus de moi ?  
-Si Harry, mais j'aimerais que tu essaies quand même de dormir seul.  
-D'accord, dit-il la mine basse.  
-Allez viens, on va aller lire une histoire, ça t'aidera surement à t'endormir. »

Harry alla dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant que Severus choisissait l'histoire. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Harry dormait paisiblement et Severus était content de lui. Severus en profita pour allumer la veilleuse et alla se coucher, heureux de pouvoir se coucher tôt. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, passer une bonne nuit, mais hélas pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas.

Bien qu'il ait eu une bonne dose de potion sans rêve Sirius fut assailli par les cauchemars. Il se repassait sans cesse la scène où Harry avait sortit le traitre de sa poche. Le choc qu'il avait ressentit, la peur profonde qu'il avait eue pour Harry. Il ne s'estimait pas digne de pouvoir garder Harry, tout était allé de travers et il avait bien failli perdre Harry. Sirius ne cessait de se retourner sur lui-même dans un vain espoir d'échapper à ses cauchemars. Mais ces derniers au contraire furent plus violent qu'à l'accoutumé et à cause de la potion Sirius n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

Harry dormait seulement d'un œil, sa visite à l'hôpital avait fait resurgir sa famille qu'il croyait avoir effacé de sa mémoire. Bien sûr il avait confiance en Severus, il savait que ce dernier ferait tout pour que personne ne les sépare. Seulement il semblerait que d'autres adultes avaient plus de pouvoir que Severus et qu'ils étaient capable de les séparer.  
A ce moment Harry entendit des gémissements qui n'étaient pas les siens et qui ne correspondait pas à ses rêves tourmentés. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et resta immobile. A nouveau des gémissements se firent entendre. Reconnaissant les gémissements de son chien, Harry se leva, toute peur envolée, et se précipita dans le salon. Il trouva Sauveur en proie à un violent cauchemar. Le chien gémissait et se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'Harry le secoua gentiment le chien était tout chaud et ne se réveillait pas.

« Sauveur, c'est Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu fais un cauchemar. »

Mais le chien ne s'éveillait toujours pas, c'était pire, il bougeait de plus en plus violement manquant de griffer Harry au passage. Au moment où Harry se décida à aller chercher Severus, la chose la plus étrange se passa sous ses yeux. Le chien grandit d'un seul coup, ses pattes devinrent des membres, son museau se rapetissa et devint un nez. En l'espace de quelques secondes Harry avait sous les yeux un homme et non un chien. Il s'approcha de l'homme mais ce dernier était toujours en proie à ses cauchemars et se débattait contre quelque chose connue de lui seul. Harry aurait sûrement paniqué s'il n'avait pas entendu parler des animagus mais maintenant il était fasciné par l'homme. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier se mit à hurler que Harry se précipita dans la chambre de Severus. Le temps qu'il arrive devant la porte de la chambre, Severus sortait déjà de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était debout et bien réveillé, il sut que ce n'était pas le garçon qui avait hurlé.

« Severus, Sauveur, tu savait que c'était un sorcier lui aussi ? Et je crois qu'il ne va pas bien du tout.  
-On va aller voir ça. »

Bien sûr Severus était rassuré du fait que ce ne soit pas Harry qui aille mal mais au fond de lui une sourde douleur s'était réveillée en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette douleur et surtout il n'avait pas le temps de l'analyser. Severus secoua gentiment Sirius et évita de peu une claque involontaire. Sirius semblait prisonnier de ses cauchemars et c'était très effrayant.

« Sirius, réveille-toi ! Dit-il en le secouant un peu plus fortement. »

Sirius ne répondait pas et son état empirait. Severus avait bien une idée mais premièrement ce n'était pas moral, et contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pouvaient penser, il avait une morale. Deuxièmement c'était plus ou moins illégal mais c'était aussi un cas d'extrême urgence.

« Legilimens »

Entrer dans le conscient d'une personne consentante était une chose aisée, mais pénétrer dans un esprit prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars était tout autre chose. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à pénétrer dans la tête de Sirius. Il regretta très rapidement son entrée dans l'esprit tourmenté d'un homme profondément rongé par le remord. Comme s'il n'avait pas lui aussi ses propres problèmes à gérer, il fallait qu'il s'occupe aussi de ceux des autres. Etrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'aider cet homme-ci, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et se concentra sur Sirius.

Tout était très chaotique mais un très fort sentiment de culpabilité émanait de l'esprit en général. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il intervenait dans l'esprit d'un homme entraîné, comme un ancien auror par exemple, il ne voyait jamais de bribes de mémoires flottant un peu partout. De plus les hommes entraînés savaient se matérialiser face à l'intrus et même l'éjecter violemment s'il le voulait. Ici au contraire l'esprit était absent et des souvenirs s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il ait eu envie de les voir.

**Souvenir**

« James ! J'ai trouvé une idée géniale pour Snivellus. Tiens regarde dit-il tout excité en tendant un papier à son meilleur ami.  
-C'est excellent ça ! Si ça marche il aura une sacrée honte.  
-Il ne va pas comprendre ce qui va lui tomber dessus. »

Quelques jours plus tard les deux maraudeurs attendaient que Severus sorte enfin de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il le fit James et Sirius lui barrèrent le passage.

« Alors Snivellus on étudie ? Tu sais pourtant qu'à part les potions tu es un cas désespéré.  
-Sortez de mon chemin, vous n'avez donc rien d'autres à faire ?  
-Contrairement à toi, nous n'avons nul besoin de nous enfermer dans cette bibliothèque pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose. Regarde toi, tu n'as même plus le temps de te laver, tes cheveux sont dans un état lamentable.  
-C'est bon ?! Tu as fini avec tes gamineries Black ?  
-Justement on a trouvé un sort juste pour toi et tes cheveux.  
-Ils sont très bien ainsi. Sortez de mon chemin !  
-Coloris siccus capillus. Bien sûr on en est qu'au stade expérimental mais qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Les cheveux de Severus devinrent si sec qu'ils ressemblaient à la texture de la paille brûlée par le soleil, pire encore sa couleur noir corbeau était devenue blond très clair avec des mèches rouges.

« Tu vois, je pense à toi, tu n'es pas encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler beau et entre nous ne rêve pas ça n'arrivera jamais, mais au moins tu es beaucoup moins huileux. La couleur c'est pour que tu te souviennes de nous, s'exclama Sirius entre deux fou rire.  
-Très sympathique de votre part, je constate que votre coefficient intellectuel n'a pas augmenté et ne rêve pas Black, ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Severus partit furieux dans un couloir tandis que Sirius et James étaient hilares.

**Fin de souvenir**

Bien sûr Severus se rappelait de cet épisode, il s'était fait détesté par sa maison pendant une très longue semaine, le temps que le sort ne fasse plus effet. Lorsque le souvenir disparut Severus ressentit un fort sentiment de honte et de dégoût de soi-même. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ses sentiments là au moment où cette scène s'était déroulée. Il comprit rapidement que ces sentiments étaient éprouvés par Sirius lui-même. Regrettait-il son geste ? S'en voulait-il à ce point pour cette vieille histoire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un autre souvenir surgit.

**Souvenir**

« Tu as fait quoi ?! S'exclama horrifié James.  
-Juste une petite blague, je suis persuadé qu'il n'aura pas le courage d'y aller.  
-Sirius, mais tu es stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il va y aller.  
-Snivellus est un Serpentard, il n'ira jamais près de l'arbre.  
-Sirius c'est très grave ! »

James sortit en courant de leur dortoir, Sirius sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à côté du Saule cogneur, l'entrée venait à peine de se refermer. Lorsque James l'ouvrit à nouveau et ce fut pour trouver un Severus la main sur la poignée de la porte qui menant à Remus.

« N'ouvre pas Snape !  
-Oh ! Tu as peur que je découvre votre petit secret ?  
-Non, je ne plaisante pas, n'ouvre surtout pas cette porte et faisons très vite demi-tour.  
- Jamais, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

Le loup-garou venait juste de se transformer et voir trois humains devant lui le faisait déjà bavé d'envie. Il adorait la chasse et il sentit l'excitation courir dans ses veines. Blanc comme un linge, Severus se tenait immobile et n'arrivait pas à bouger. James courut vers Severus, referma la porte avec un sort, attrapa Severus par la main et l'entraîna brusquement hors du tunnel. Severus suivit docilement James, il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Le sort fut brisé par le loup-garou qui explosa la porte et se mit à courir derrière les adolescents. James sortit brusquement du tunnel tenant toujours Severus par la main, Sirius étant en tête.

« Occupes toi du loup, je m'occupe de Snape. »

James continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte du château.

**Fin du souvenir**

Severus se souvenait très clairement de cette nuit et de tout ce qui avait suivi. Il se sentit soudainement submergé par une vague de culpabilité qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Sirius regrettait amèrement son geste aujourd'hui et Severus ressentit de la joie qu'il décida à nouveau de ne pas expliquer. Un autre souvenir lui tomba dessus.

**Souvenir**

« James, j'ai résolu le problème qui me tracassait !  
-Quel problème ? Demanda James très sérieusement.  
-Tout le monde sait que je suis votre gardien et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir tout le monde en échangeant de gardien.  
-Sirius tu sais que tu es le seul en qui j'ai parfaitement confiance. Je comprends qu'on te demande beaucoup en étant notre gardien mais…  
-James, je pourrais mourir sans aucune hésitation pour toute ta famille et tu le sais, je pense juste que vous seriez encore plus en sécuritéque cela serait plus sûr et j'ai exactement la personne qui nous faut. Personne ne verra le coup venir et ça me rassurerais de vous savoir encore plus en sécurité.  
-A qui penses-tu ?  
-A une personne qui est invisible aux yeux de tous, Peter.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter, demanda-t-il sceptiquement, Sirius je ne sais pas…  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en Peter ?  
-Pas autant qu'avec toi, tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de Peter en ces termes mais il est faible, il pourrait dire n'importe quoi s'il tombait dans un piège.  
-Il suffit de la garder à l'écart, tu sais que personne ne fait vraiment attention à lui, je pourrais passer pour lui apporter de la nourriture et parler un peu avec lui.  
-Je ne sais pas Sirius…  
-Ca me rassurerait tellement si je pouvais être certain de votre sécurité…  
-D'accord, si tu es sûr que ton plan marche.  
-Je n'en doute pas. »

**Fin du souvenir**

Le sentiment de culpabilité sembla atteindre des sommets et même Severus se sentit très mal face à ce dernier souvenir. Une idée qui aurait pu être bonne à la base s'était transformée en vrai cauchemar. Cependant le caractère égoïste et supérieur de Sirius transparaissait dans ce souvenir. James et lui avaient sous-estimé Pettigrow, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois envisagé qu'ils pourraient se tromper.

Severus sentit que s'il devait encore supporter un souvenir déprimant de Sirius il ne s'en remettrait pas et il tenait, mine de rien, à sa santé mentale. Il bloqua l'arrivée des souvenirs et les maintint derrière une barrière dans un recoin de l'esprit de Sirius. Il se mit ensuite à chercher la présence ''saine'' de Sirius. Il ne le trouva qu'après un long moment. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et était toujours aussi maigre qu'au moment de son arrivée à Poudlard avec Harry, des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues et ses yeux étaient voilés et regardaient fixement le vide.

Severus n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments humains c'est pourquoi il fut étonné que son corps sache exactement quoi faire. Il prit Sirius dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait et se contentait de suivre son instinct. Au bout d'un moment Sirius sembla enfin émerger, ses yeux fixèrent Severus avec étonnement.

'''_Tu es dans ma tête ?  
-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te faire émerger de tes cauchemars. Je peux partir maintenant si tu veux.'''_

Severus se fit éjecter en douceur de la tête de Sirius, ce fut bien plus doux que toutes les fois où il s'était retiré de la tête de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua qu'Harry les regardait tous les deux avec inquiétude.

« C'est bon Harry, il est réveillé.  
-Il va mieux ? Demanda doucement le petit garçon.  
-Oui, je vais bien mieux, murmura faiblement Sirius.  
-On va attendre demain pour les questions Harry, répliqua Severus en voyant que le petit garçon commençait à ouvrir la bouche. »

Ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le canapé, trop épuisé pour aller ailleurs. Personne ne fit d'autres cauchemars cette nuit là. Sirius se trouvait entre Harry et Severus, leurs présences le calmèrent. Profitant de ce moment de réconfort et trop fatigué pour réfléchir il se blottit contre Severus qui par reflexe le prit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier. L'intrusion dans la tête de Sirius avait épuisé les deux adultes. Il remarqua alors que ces deux derniers dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il ressentit deux émotions contradictoires. Il était content mais en même temps très jaloux, après tout Severus était à lui…

La première fois qu'il avait vu deux hommes ensembles il avait trouvé ça très bizarre et il en avait discuté pendant de nombreux soirs avec Ted sur ce qu'il avait vu. Ted l'avait convaincu que finalement du moment que deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment, il ne fallait pas les juger.  
Bien qu'Harry soit très jaloux du nouvel arrivant, qui en plus était son propre chien, il préférait réserver son jugement et se promit d'étudier très sérieusement ce nouveau sorcier.

Harry alla s'habiller mais lorsqu'il revint dans le salon les deux hommes dormaient toujours et Harry hésitait beaucoup à les réveiller.  
Il tenta de faire beaucoup de bruit en marchant bruyamment et en faisant tomber des livres mais même cela ne marcha pas.

« Severus, il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, dit Harry à l'oreille du maître des potions. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il essaya une chose qui énervait beaucoup Severus lorsqu'il était réveillé.

« J'ai cassé plusieurs fioles dans le labo, ce n'est pas trop grave hein ?! »

Severus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

« Tu as quoi ?  
-J'ai faim, dit Harry en faisant des yeux larmoyants à Severus. »

Severus émergea doucement et constata avec horreur que Sirius dormait paisiblement…dans ses bras ! Il transporta Sirius jusque dans son lit, s'habilla et rejoignit Harry dans le salon un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Ils partirent après que Severus ait laissé un petit mot pour que Sirius ne panique pas si jamais il se réveillait pendant leur absence.

« Harry, pour le moment il ne faut parler à personne de ce que tu as vu hier soir d'accord ?  
-D'accord, mais…  
-Tu pourras parler avec Sirius après d'accord ? Mais pour le moment il faut qu'on aille déjeuner pour ne pas inquiéter les autres professeurs. »

Harry acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi bruyants mais Harry s'y était habitué maintenant. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital il avait bien envie de reparler aux autres professeurs.

« Severus c'est bien la première fois que tu arrives si tard au petit-déjeuner. Tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil peut-être ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde Lupin ?  
-Et en plus tu es de bonne humeur !  
-J'ai même dû lui dire que j'avais cassé une fiole du laboratoire pour le réveiller, s'exclama Harry souriant.  
-Toi, tu as bien choisi ton moment pour reparler aux autres, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe, ravit au fond que Harry parle à nouveau aux autres. »

Tous les professeurs eurent un sourire aux lèvres suite à la remarque pertinente d'Harry. Cependant Harry ne continua pas à parler et Severus était plongé dans ses pensées.

'''_J'ai pris Sirius dans mes bras…je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! J'ai même réussi à pardonner à Sirius ! Je lui ai pardonné toutes ces années d'enfer et j'en suis…heureux ?! Je n'éprouve tout de même pas des sentiments pour lui ?! Ou…peut-être…Oh par Merlin je suis perdu !'''_

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement, Sirius dormait toujours et Severus n'osa pas le réveiller, il n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter, il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse le point sur ses propres sentiments. Ensuite et seulement à ce moment là il pourrait affronter Sirius…  
De toute façon pour le moment il avait une journée chargée à assumer puisqu'il devait entraîner Harry. Les premiers cours d'occlumencie commençaient et il appréhendait beaucoup, il n'aimait pas toucher l'esprit d'enfants aussi jeunes qu'Harry, mais il lui fallait cela pour arriver à maîtriser sa magie. Cela ne ferait que renforcer son contrôle.  
A nouveau il laissa un message pour Sirius et demanda à un elfe de bien surveiller Sirius afin que ce dernier se nourrisse correctement.

La matinée fut particulièrement difficile. Le manque de sommeil empêchait Harry de bien se concentrer, chose plus qu'importante dans cette matière difficile. La magie d'Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et plus d'une fois Severus avait vu une chaise ou un livre se déplacer sur plusieurs mètres.

'''_Mieux vaut que les objets se déplacent plutôt qu'explose.'''_

« Harry, il faut au moins que tu réussisses l'exercice une fois, après tu pourras aller te reposer.  
-Je suis fatigué…  
-Je sais, encore un essai et après on arrête.»

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Harry ait légèrement résisté que Severus lui permit de retourner à l'appartement. Severus revint bien moins rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Sirius, il en savait beaucoup trop et se sentait très mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement Sirius était sortit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il trouva la petite note que Sirius avait laissé qu'il comprit que ce dernier était allé voir Lupin.  
Severus n'était pas certain que Sirius soit réellement allé voir son ami, bien qu'il soit un ancien Gryffondor, Severus doutait qu'il ait eu assez de courage pour se montrer ainsi au loup-garou. Ayant l'après-midi pour eux seul, Severus décida de faire plaisir à Harry en l'emmenant voir l'une de ses amies.

« Cet après-midi nous irons voir quelqu'un à qui tu manques beaucoup, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, c'est une surprise.  
-Oh ! Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien me dire de plus ? Même pas un petit indice ?  
-Non, ce serait bien trop facile Harry. »

Harry questionna très longuement Severus mais bien sûr n'obtint aucune réponse. Ils déjeunèrent donc avec tout le monde dans la grande salle. Severus remarqua tout de suite que Sirius n'était pas présent et s'efforça de ne pas se montrer inquiet, après tout Sirius était un grand garçon…

'''_Oui mais en ce moment il ne va pas bien, il faudrait que quelqu'un le surveille ! Mais par Merlin pourquoi je m'en soucie autant…je ne suis pas sa nourrice tout de même !! Le loup-garou n'a qu'à s'en occuper…enfin pour le moment il n'a rien remarqué quand même.'''_

Il se concentra sur son repas, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les portes de la grande salle. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, et toujours pas de Sirius, Severus interpella Lupin.

« J'emmène Harry en ville cet après-midi, surveille le chien pour nous.  
-Sais-tu où il est ? Ca fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne lui aie pas parlé.  
-Ca ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Sur ce, Severus sortit de la grande salle suivit par un Harry très enthousiaste pour sa surprise. Severus avait reprit contact avec Isabelle peu de temps après qu'Harry ait recommencé à parler. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui et se sentait vraiment coupable de sa disparition. Elle s'était sentie tellement soulagée lorsque Severus lui avait dit qu'Harry était sain et sauf qu'elle en avait pleuré. Elle avait accepté avec joie de le revoir mais avait peur de la réaction du jeune garçon. Il avait prit pour une trahison le fait qu'elle prévienne la police et elle avait peur qu'il ne le lui pardonne pas.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, Harry reconnu immédiatement le quartier et comprit qui ils allaient voir. Severus toqua à la porte et ce fut sans surprise qu'Isabelle y répondit quasiment immédiatement.

« Oh Harry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! »

Harry s'empressa de serrer Isabelle dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas voir des larmes dans les yeux des personnes qu'il aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa se préparait à affronter Dumbledore. Elle voulait enseigner à son fils mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Dumbledore accepte qu'elle enseigne en même temps le Survivant. Elle était habillée impeccablement, elle avait choisie sa toilette avec soin et elle se sentait confiante. Après avoir mis en place le fameux masque « Malfoy », elle rejoignit Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle fut devant l'immense bâtisse elle fut assaillie de souvenir de jeunesse. La plupart d'entre eux n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément joyeux, elle avait due sans cesse se comporter en bonne sang pure issue de la haute lignée des Black. Elle ne devait jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire honte à leur famille, Sirius en ayant déjà fait beaucoup trop pour de nombreuses générations à venir. Puis elle avait été promise, elle avait eu beau lutter contre Malfoy elle n'avait jamais gagné. C'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle envisageait pour la première fois que ce mariage n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Il lui suffisait juste de faire craquer Lucius et elle s'en sentait parfaitement capable.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle constata sans grande surprise que le directeur l'attendait puisque la porte de son bureau était grande ouverte.

« Mme Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir d'une si prestigieuse visite ?  
-J'ai une requête.  
-Un bonbon au citron ?  
-Non merci. Vous savez que mon mari a émit le souhaite d'éduquer le jeune Potter en même temps que notre fils. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et attendit la suite.

« Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas c'est qu'il a renvoyé les tuteurs de Draco et qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui me charge de son éducation.  
-Effectivement je n'en savais rien.  
-Mon mari aussi s'occupe de Draco, mais je ne suis pas ici pour plaider en sa faveur. Je souhaite continuer l'éducation de mon fils.  
-Vous savez sûrement que Poudlard possède les meilleurs professeurs du pays.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais m'occuper exclusivement de mon fils, mais je souhaite continuer mes cours avec lui.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais d'éduquer votre fils, ce serait bien ingrat de ma part. Quels sont les enseignements que vous lui prodiguez ?  
-Je lui enseigne l'histoire, les traditions et la botanique.  
-Un très bon programme, cela fera beaucoup de bien à Harry d'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre monde. Je vous ferais transférer l'emploi du temps de votre fils sous peu afin que vous sachiez quand vous devez être à Poudlard. Le jeune Malfoy pourra aussi assister à d'autres cours avec Harry si vous n'y voyiez aucunes objections.  
-J'en parlerais avec mon mari. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, sur ce j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. A bientôt Monsieur le Directeur.»

Narcissa se leva et, après un signe discret de tête, sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle constata que le manoir était très calme, ce qui ne changeait pas des habitudes. Elle alla ouvrir le plus discrètement possible la salle d'étude de Draco et le découvrit en pleine discussion avec son père à propos des illustres ancêtres de la famille Malfoy. Ce qui la frappa ce fut le petit sourire que Lucius tentait en vain de retenir. Ce n'était pas les sourires méprisants ou condescendants qu'elle lui connaissait, c'était au contraire un sourire attendrit et sincère pour son fils. Lorsqu'il avait ce sourire il ressemblait presque à un ange, et cela, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle quitta la salle aussi discrètement qu'elle y était entrée et alla se changer. Aujourd'hui elle voulait être belle, pas pour la population sorcière mais juste pour elle, et peut-être un peu pour impressionner son mari. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais elle souhaitait que son mari la regarde, pas seulement comme un objet, comme il n'avait toujours fait jusqu'à récemment, mais vraiment pour elle.

Un étrange lien c'était formé entre eux depuis peu, elle avait bien sûr remarqué les petits regards en coin que Lucius lui lançait quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas et intérieurement elle souhaitait que ce lien se développe bien plus.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard Narcissa entra dans la salle d'étude.

« A table. »

Lucius releva la tête et fut figé devant la femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était vraiment belle. Elle avait des yeux pétillants et un joli sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui. Il était inconcevable pour Lucius qu'une telle femme puisse avoir été à ses côtés aussi longtemps sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment regardé. Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Draco qui se précipita dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique, s'exclama Draco à l'oreille de sa mère. »

Se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment faim, Draco prit la direction de la salle à manger, laissant ses deux parents derrière lui. Draco n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu qu'en seulement quelques semaines, tout son petit monde était parti en éclat, pas d'une manière négative, au contraire…  
Son père était devenu quelqu'un de très différent, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait même le droit de le tutoyer, en privé bien sûr, mais quand même, cela faisait un énorme changement.  
Sa mère avait aussi subi un grand changement, fini les yeux vides, le regard toujours pointé vers l'extérieur en espérant il ne savait pas quoi, aujourd'hui ses yeux étaient pétillants de vie, son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur et elle prenait un grand soin à sa toilette. Elle sortait les robes magnifique qu'elle gardait uniquement pour les grandes occasions, qui au passage n'étaient que très rares, et cela lui allait vraiment bien. De plus elle participait avec un air enjoué aux conversations qui avaient lieu à table ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.  
Draco sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre ses parents mais, sans se l'expliquer pourquoi, il savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de Narcissa, elle était tout simplement magnifique et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour engager la discussion. En ce moment même, il se sentait particulièrement bête, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admis à voix haute.

Fière de l'effet qu'elle semblait faire à Lucius, elle entra dans la salle à manger où Draco était déjà assis et semblait les attendre avec une impatience qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après midi chez Isabelle passa bien trop vite pour le petit garçon. Maintenant qu'il était avec Severus, il ne lui en voulait plus de ce qui c'était passé il y a si longtemps. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'il c'était vu, en omettant bien sûr tout ce qui avait rapport avec la magie comme le lui avait dit Severus.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, Severus marchait si lentement qu'Harry dû le réprimander pour sa lenteur. Cependant une fois dans l'appartement, il fût presque déçu de constater que Sirius n'avait pas réapparu.

« J'ai toujours su que le fameux courage des Gryffondor n'était qu'une légende. »

Harry, lui aussi, était déçu de constater que Sauveur n'était pas revenu. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que ce dernier refit son apparition la tête basse.

« Métamorphose-toi Black. »

Sous l'intonation sèche de Severus, Sirius n'osa pas désobéir. Sous le regard admiratif d'Harry et soucieux de Severus, il se transforma.

Au plus grand désespoir de Severus, la condition de Black n'avait pas évolué depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, même en étant surveillé il ne reprenait pas de poids. Il avait les yeux rouges de fatigue et des cernes si noires qu'elles faisaient peur, son regard était fuyant et soumis lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre dans les yeux. Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération en voyant l'état dans lequel les vêtements de Black se trouvaient et sortit du salon.

Sirius avait passé sa journée à se cacher, ou plus exactement à tout faire pour ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de Severus. Il avait honte de son comportement lors de la nuit dernière, il s'était mis à hurler comme un gamin qui a peur du fantôme qui se cache dans l'armoire, sans parler du fait que Severus avait été le témoin de tout ce qui lui faisait honte dans sa vie. Il n'osait donc pas affronter le maître des potions, ce qui expliquait son comportement de la journée, et voir toutes les questions des les yeux d'Harry l'effrayait tout autant. C'est à ce moment là que Severus revint dans le salon.

« Tiens, voilà des affaires décentes, prends une douche et revient, nous avons de nombreuses choses à dire à Harry. »

La gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir dire un mot, Sirius prit les affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard il en sortit, propre et avec des vêtements sans trou. La douche lui avait permit de réfléchir un peu, de préparer à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à l'homme et au garçon qu'il avait peu à peu apprit à aimer. Les vêtements bien qu'un peu trop grand était assez classe et chose incroyable pour Severus, ils n'étaient pas noirs.  
En pensant à Severus, Sirius savait qu'il était tombé sous le charme du sombre professeur qui bien que n'étant pas attirant physiquement, possédait des qualités que peu d'hommes avaient. Le seul problème était qu'il savait que son affection ne lui serait retournée, après tout il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour la mériter.

« Harry je te présente Sirius Black.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que toi aussi tu étais un sorcier ? Pourquoi es-tu resté sous la forme d'un chien ?  
-Vas-y doucement avec tes questions Harry, lui murmura gentiment Severus.  
-C'est assez compliqué Harry, commença Sirius. Je me suis enfuit d'une prison pour sorcier et comme personne ne connaissait ma forme de chien, je passais inaperçu dans les rues.  
-Pourquoi tu étais en prison ?  
-On m'a accusé d'une chose horrible dont je n'étais pas coupable. »

Harry vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux autres ? Ils t'auraient cru non ?  
-A l'époque, Harry, je venais de perdre tous ceux que j'aimais à cause d'une personne très méchante. Je me sentais très coupable parce que si je les ais perdu c'est en partie ma faute. Tu comprends pour moi je méritais vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Harry ne comprenait pas exactement tout ce que lui disait cet homme mais il ressentait sa tristesse quand il évoquait ses amis perdus.

« Et comment tu connais Severus ?  
-On était ensemble à Poudlard, on a fait notre scolarité ensemble.  
-Vous étiez amis alors ? S'exclama Harry plein de joie à cette constatation.  
-Lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous avions des amis différents, mais aujourd'hui je regrette beaucoup, dit Sirius d'une petite voix en regardant Severus dans les yeux. »

La voix de Sirius était caverneuse et ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat de malice et de charme que leur connaissait Severus. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard il avait souvent admiré les beaux yeux de Black mais il n'exprimait que de la haine pour lui et toute sa petite bande qui s'amusait sans cesse à ses dépends. Même lors de leur duel, Black avait cette petite étincelle et Severus avait toujours voulu voir cette dernière disparaître. Maintenant il regrettait, cette petite étincelle faisait partie de la personnalité de Black et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Allez Harry, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.  
-Oh Severus, pas tout de suite, je voudrais encore parler avec Sirius !  
-Non Harry, Severus a raison, il est tard et tu as besoin de te reposer.  
-Tu viens me lire une histoire alors ? »

Sirius regarda Severus dans les yeux afin de savoir s'il avait son autorisation, il ne se serait jamais permit de s'immiscer entre la relation qu'entretenait Harry et Severus.

Bien qu'un peu jaloux, Severus donna son accord, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien refuser à Harry, dans les limites de la convenance bien entendu. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Sirius revint dans le salon. Severus lisait tranquillement un livre, quand Sirius prit la parole.

« Il te demande, il ne s'endormira pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas souhaité une bonne nuit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortait de la chambre du petit garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé pour cette nuit, nous irons voir Dumbledore dès demain afin de prendre des nouveaux arrangements pour toi Black. »

Trop surpris pour parler dans un premier temps, Sirius dévisagea Severus afin de savoir s'il avait bien compris.

« Tu veux bien que j'habite dans le même appartement que toi et Harry ?  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. Vu ton apparence tu te nourris très mal, voir pas du tout et côté hygiène on repassera. »

Severus se garda bien de dire qu'il avait commencé à bien aimer avoir Sauveur à ses côtés et qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'il s'en aille. Il s'était bien trop habitué à sa présence dans cet appartement, mais bien sûr il ne l'admettrait sûrement pas à haute voix.

Le week-end passa très rapidement, Sirius obtint une nouvelle chambre et une place dans cette étrange famille. Les deux adultes firent travailler Harry le matin sur son contrôle de la magie et parlèrent ensemble l'après-midi. Bien que Sirius n'ait toujours pas avoué à Harry qu'il connaissait très bien ses parents, la conversation entre eux ne se tarissait jamais, enfin sauf quand le petit garçon abordait les potions et là, bien heureusement, c'était Severus qui prenait en charge la conversation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les soirées mondaines n'étaient pas rares, voire fréquentes dans la grande aristocratie sorcière. En général Lucius recevait une à deux invitation par mois, il se forçait à assister à chacune d'elle afin d'appuyer sa position au ministère, et donc plus particulièrement auprès du ministre. Il s'y rendait systématiquement seul. D'une part parce que Narcissa n'avait jamais émis le souhait d'y participer et d'autres part parce qu'il était simplement persuadé qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde de la politique et de ses pièges. Pour lui Narcissa n'était qu'un poids lourd lors de ces grandes soirées.

Pourtant, depuis quelques mois il avait revu sa façon de penser et intérieurement il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle l'accompagne, il voulait passer une soirée avec elle et quoi de mieux comme prétexte qu'une grande soirée mondaine ? C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait reçu une invitation pour une soirée au ministère de la magie en l'honneur du ministre, il avait pensé à sa femme. Il ne savait juste pas comment lui demander et si cela allait lui plaire. Il tenta sa chance lors du dîner.

« Le ministre organise un grand bal samedi soir. Souhaiterais-tu m'y accompagner ? »

'''_Bravo pour la demande Lucius, plus maladroit que ça on ne fait pas…Par Salazar heureusement que tu ne t'y prends pas aussi maladroitement pour te mettre le ministre dans la poche sinon ce serait catastrophique…'''_

Narcissa était très étonnée, elle n'avait été qu'à une ou deux grandes soirées où les hommes devait obligatoirement être accompagné et jamais Lucius ne lui avait demandé, au contraire il lui avait exigé sa présence. Seulement aujourd'hui il lui demandait et elle sentait que l'invitation n'obligeait pas la présence des épouses. Elle se sentit flatté et empêcha de justesse une rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues.

« Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle sincèrement en lui offrant un jolie sourire.  
-Et moi, demanda Draco timidement.  
-Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, lui répondit son père gentiment. De toute façon ces soirées sont d'un ennui mortel pour un garçon de ton âge. »

Draco ne chercha même pas à contredire on père, il était déjà très étonné de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue. Son père venait, après tout, de lui promettre de l'emmener un jour prochain avec lui dans une grande soirée.

Le lendemain soir, Lucius fut à nouveau charmé par la beauté de sa femme, et se donna à nouveau un claque mentale pour ne pas l'avoir aperçu durant toutes ces dernières années. Il ne fut donc pas étonné outre mesure lorsqu'il remarqua qu'à leur arrivé ce n'était pas lui, mais sa femme que tous les convives regardèrent avec une fascination non dissimulée.

Narcissa, sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle et cela la mis instantanément mal à l'aise, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait assisté à une telle soirée. Bien sûr, en bonne Malfoy qu'elle était, elle ne laissa rien transparaître de ses angoisses. Elle avait seulement peur que Lucius s'en aille parler directement politique avec les hommes, l'abandonnant à une foule qui commençait déjà à se précipiter sur elle.

Lucius, bien au contraire, n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa femme seule, surtout lorsqu'il capta le regard gourmant que certains hommes ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher.

« Lucius, tu nous avais caché que ta femme était toujours aussi belle après toutes ces années où je ne l'ais pas aperçu, s'exclama Fudge. »

Ce dernier s'approcha de Mme Malfoy et lui fit un baisemain en gentleman qu'il était.

« C'est pourtant bien connu monsieur le ministre, le vieil adage ne dit-il pas qu'on cache toujours ce qui nous est le plus précieux ?  
-Oh quel charmeur vous faîtes Mr Malfoy soupira une femme qui semblait littéralement collée aux bras du ministre. »

Narcissa avait un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres, comme le lui avait si bien apprit sa mère, mais elle avait été très touchée par ce que venait de dire Lucius.

« Il est bien vrai que j'ai un mari charmant, dit Narcissa d'un ton posé et légèrement hautain, histoire de bien montrer à cette femme à qui elle s'adressait. »

Narcissa avait toujours eu un don inné pour les intrigues, cela avait déjà commencé lorsqu'elle était enfant, petite dernière il avait bien fallu qu'elle survive dans sa famille et elle était passée maître dans l'intrigue, surtout pour ne pas se faire prendre et reporter tous les torts sur ses deux sœurs aînées. Puis ensuite cela avait été à Poudlard, son don avait fait merveille et bientôt elle avait un réseau d'information qui couvrait toutes les maisons. Elle était très fière d'elle, elle n'était jamais dans les élèves les plus visibles et c'est ce qui était encore mieux pour elle, non seulement elle savait tout mais personne ne savait rien d'elle. Bien sûr depuis son mariage elle avait dû mettre son don de côté et supporter les humeurs et le bon vouloir de son mari, cela elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Lucius lui donnait l'occasion d'utiliser ses facultés, il fallait tout de même déjà qu'elle rattrape toutes ces années de perdues lorsqu'elle avait été enfermés dans ce si sombre manoir.

Bien qu'un peu jaloux, Lucius fut ravi de constater que sa femme semblait être tout à fait à son aise dans cette foule. Tous le complimentèrent sur sa beauté et sa pertinence à certaines de leur remarque, Lucius sut alors qu'il avait eu encore une fois tort à propos de Narcissa. Non seulement elle était très intelligente mais en plus en semblait avoir déjà en son pouvoir de nombreuses personnes influentes.

Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent Narcissa était ravie mais aussi très fatiguée, ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être aimable face aux gens qu'on savait être hypocrite. Au moment où ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, Narcissa retint Lucius par le bras.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ce soir ?  
-A quel moment ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.  
-Lorsque tu as dit que j'étais précieuse pour toi.  
-Oui, je le pensais répliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Narcissa embrassa Lucius et partit vers sa chambre sans se retourner. Peut-être aurait-elle dû car elle aurait pu voir apparaître une petite rougeur sur les joues de se mari. Lucius resta quelques minutes dans le couloir sans pouvoir bouger, puis repartit lentement vers sa chambre, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lundi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, en effet ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de voir Severus partir en cours et Sirius se transformer en Sauveur. Retarder au maximum le moment de se lever ne fit que mettre à rude épreuve la patience, pas si grande que ça, de Severus et Harry le comprit très vite.

« Harry, je te promets que tu vas adorer cette journée, tu verras tu auras une grande surprise, mais pour cela encore faudrait-il que tu te lèves.  
-Pour de vrai ?  
-Dépêche-toi. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il adorait les surprises de Severus, elle lui faisait toujours énormément plaisir.  
Ce fut au moment où il entra dans sa salle de cours qu'il comprit qu'elle était sa surprise : Draco.

« Draco, s'écria-t-il en se jetant les bras de son ami. »

Bien que surprit, Draco serra Harry dans ses bras en se mettant à rire. Cela ne fit que provoquer le rire d'Harry et ce fut bientôt deux garçons en pleines crises de fou rire qui se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'étude.  
Face à tant de joie, Narcissa hésita à entrer et briser ce moment entre les deux garçons. Une fois les garçons un peu calmé, elle ferma la porte en faisant un peu de bruit. Elle fut instantanément surprise par la profondeur de la couleur des yeux du jeune Potter.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis ton nouveau professeur. Je t'enseignerai l'histoire du monde sorcier, les grandes traditions qui sont encore utilisées de nos jours et si ça t'intéresse celles qui n'existent plus et pour finir la botanique... »

Harry trouvait son nouveau professeur magnifique, il regarda Draco puis à nouveau son professeur, passant souvent de l'un à l'autre ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou rire de la part de Draco.

« Harry je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy.  
-Pas de formalité entre nous d'accord ! Appelle-moi juste Narcissa. »

Le cours passa bien trop rapidement, Narcissa avait une façon d'enseigner qui captivait complètement Harry.

« Nous avons de cours ensemble tous les jours de la semaine, mais seulement lors des matinées Harry. Draco va rester avec toi pour certaines matières mais je ne serais pas l'enseignante, par contre il y aura aussi des matières que Draco ne peux pas suivre avec toi. Attention, j'interroge l'un de vous deux à chaque début de cours et je ne serais pas plus gentille avec toi Draco, que ce soit bien clair. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours devinrent vite des semaines qui se transformèrent en mois. Harry apprenait énormément aux côtés de Narcissa et redoublait d'effort dans ces autres matières, même celles où Draco n'était pas présent, pour la plus grande joie de Severus et de Sirius.

Ce dernier, sous l'œil vigilent de Severus, mangeait un peu mieux et reprenait un peu de poids, pendant l'absence du garçon et du maître des potions il entretenait l'appartement, ayant toujours une petite attention pour Severus et Harry. En général il s'agissait d'un nouveau livre pour Harry, autre que les potions, de l'encre rouge et une nouvelle plume râleuse pour Severus. En plus de l'appartement Sirius allait souvent voir son ami Remus, il s'était excusé de son comportement et lui avait expliqué assez succinctement la raison derrière ses agissements sans tout lui dire, un jour peut-être mais pour le moment il avait encore bien trop honte.

Ce que Sirius ne savait pas c'est que Severus était en général très touché de ces petites attentions et se prenait souvent à sourire, quand il n'y avait personne dans les environs, cela va de soi.

Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, Severus retrouvait enfin, petit à petit, son ancien rival, seule l'étincelle de ces yeux manquait encore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, la jeune médicomage revint voir Harry plusieurs fois, elle constata avec une certaine joie que le jeune garçon commençait un peu à s'ouvrir aux autres et semblait vraiment heureux. Cependant, de nombreux accidents de magies arrivaient lorsqu'elle était présente et c'était avec le cœur léger qu'elle marquait sur ses rapports qu'il n'était pas encore apte. Pendant ces visites elle avait souvent remarqué le jeune professeur Lupin qui était toujours très poli et souriant avec elle contrairement aux autres. En effet, comment sourire à la personne qui pourrait décider de leur enlever le jeune Potter ? Pourtant, Lupin avait toujours été très correct et cela la touchait beaucoup. En général ils parlaient souvent ensemble après qu'elle ait fait passer quelques tests à Harry. Au début leur conversation ne concernait qu'Harry, puis peu à peu elle avait dévié sur leur vie et leur travail de tous les jours. Elle avait fini par vraiment apprécier Lupin et elle souhaitait que cela soit réciproque. Malheureusement pour elle, les excuses pour venir à Poudlard n'étaient pas nombreuse et c'est pourquoi elle fut agréablement surprise et ravie de trouver un Remus Lupin un soir à la sortie de l'hôpital.

« Un problème avec Harry ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-Non, c'est juste que…Laissez tomber, il faut que j'y aille de toute façon. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Remus se dirigea vers la zone de transplannage la plus proche lorsqu'un bras l'arrêta.

« Je reçois quelques amis ce soir et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te joigne à nous.  
-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.  
-Tu sais en général je n'invite pas les gens qui me dérange, donc tu peux en déduire en toute logique que tu ne déranges pas, bien au contraire… »

Remus savait que lorsque Cybèle lui faisait ce sourire il lui était impossible de dire non.

« D'accord. »

La soirée débuta sur une conversation médicale, ce qui ne sembla guère étonnant puisque tous les amis de Cybèle semblaient appartenir à ce milieu. Remus ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et Cybèle le sentit.

« Nous pourrions parler d'autre chose que ce qu'on voit tous les jours, ça changerait.  
-Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Je passe ma vie au travail, je n'ai guère le temps de faire autre chose.  
-N'avez-vous pas d'ami en dehors de l'hôpital, demanda poliment Remus.  
-Quand on ne peut pas voir les gens, les amis s'en vont, c'est pourquoi je préfère rester avec d'autres médicomages.  
-C'est dommage.  
-C'est sûr que quand on est professeur, la vie est bien moins compliqué.  
-Nadia, un peu de respect tout de même, gronda Cybèle.  
-Je sais qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.  
-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, être professeur à Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos.  
-Tout de même, on n'était pas des monstres, vous devriez arriver à bout de quelques élèves un peu turbulents. »

Les amis en question ne plurent pas à Remus mais il conserva sa bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin de soirée. Les amis en question ne restèrent pas tard ce qui permit à Remus de pouvoir parler un peu avec Cybèle.

« Désolé pour cette soirée, je…  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tes amis tu sais.  
-Sache que je ne pense pas forcément comme eux.  
-Je sais, tu dois être la seule élève de Poudlard qui ait dû aimer Severus comme professeur.  
-Même à Poudlard je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'ami, alors avec le travail à l'hôpital, mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur moi-même.  
-Je ne pense pas que ces gens te méritent vraiment, tu es vraiment d'une autre trempe.  
-Merci dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre eux.

« J'ai toujours cru que les gryffondors étaient les courageux !  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Du moment où tu allais te décider à m'embrasser.  
-Quoi ?! »

Remus devint écarlate d'un coup et fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref mais Remus attrapa Cybèle au niveau du bas du dos et la rapprocha avant qu'elle s'enfuit. Après tout elle était une Serpentard, et ils connaissaient particulièrement bien la fuite.

« Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. Mais j'aimerais vraiment te revoir.  
-Tu sais où je travaille et maintenant où j'habite… »

Remus embrassa à nouveau Cybèle avant de transplanner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius travaillait toujours activement à infiltrer le ministère, ce qui s'avérait être beaucoup plus facile depuis que Narcissa venait avec lui lors des soirées, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Bien sûr il avait sentit que sa femme était plus heureuse, elle lui souriait beaucoup plus et parfois leur conversation contenait de nombreuses réplique à double sens qu'il n'osait jamais approfondir. Il l'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir qu'il n'osait plus rien tenté de peur…en fait par simple peur, il n'avait jamais été un Gryffondor, encore heureux d'ailleurs, mais dans ces situations là il aurait aimé être un peu plus téméraire. Il se satisfaisait parfaitement de la situation actuelle bien qu'elle soit assez frustrante.

Narcissa au contraire ne supportait plus cette tension qui existait entre eux. C'était tellement difficile, en général les couples tombaient amoureux, se courtisaient, se mariaient et faisaient des enfants. Pour eux bien au contraire, tout avait été fait à l'envers, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais connu aucun plaisir sexuel avec Lucius, cela avait plutôt été une corvée et pourtant aujourd'hui elle le désirait ardemment tandis que lui semblait juste bien heureux de cette situation là. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas Lucius qui oserait quoi que ce soit, il était le plus Serpentard des deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'Ordre c'était à nouveau réunit, les réunions, bien que bien moins fréquentes depuis la découverte de Pettigrow, avaient toujours lieu. En effet, depuis que Peter Pettigrow avait été livré au Ministère il n'y avait eu aucune avancée au niveau d'un quelconque jugement. De plus Fudge semblait préférer capturer Black et non emprisonner un Pettigrow qui était censé être mort depuis plusieurs années. Il avait été interrogé bien sûr mais n'avait rien avoué et Fudge refusait l'administration du Véritasérum.

« Nous sommes dans une impasse Dumbledore, s'écria Maugrey furieux contre Fudge.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet abruti a été élu, mais être aussi stupide alors là ça dépasse la longueur de la barbe de Merlin.  
-Fol œil, veuillez vous calmez, déclara calmement Minerva.  
-Que faut-il faire pour que Fudge fasse accélérer les choses, demanda doucement Remus.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai demandé à plusieurs haut juge d'appuyer ma demande, mais depuis quelques mois ma crédibilité à été mise à rude épreuve.  
-Tout de même, voir apparaître Pettigrow alors qu'il était mort ! Cela n'a choqué personne ?  
-Il faut croire que non, à part Mme Pettigrow qui semble ravie de la tournure de la situation. La pauvre femme ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus.  
-On manque de temps, Dumbledore, grogna Severus, Harry commence à bien maîtriser sa magie, si jamais la médicomage le déclare maître de sa magie, Fudge pourra faire ce qu'il veut d'Harry.  
-Je le sais bien Severus, je sais aussi que si on arrive à innocenter Sirius, il pourra faire jouer son rôle de parrain et ainsi réclamer la garde exclusive d'Harry.  
-C'est pourquoi il faut faire pression sur Fudge !  
-Par quels moyens ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de pression pour le moment. »

Furieux, Severus se leva et sortit brusquement de la salle. De toute façon, il avait déjà une petite idée et avoir une discussion qui ne mènerait nulle part avec le directeur ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait un petit garçon endormit dans son lit et un homme qui veillait sur ce dernier qui l'attendait dans ses appartements. Il réfléchirait un peu plus tard à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que la situation s'améliore.

« Pour le moment, je pense que la médicomage qui surveille Harry comprend parfaitement la situation et elle pourra retarder autant que possible le fait qu'Harry maîtrise parfaitement sa magie.  
-Je connais bien Mlle Gates, elle a toujours été très intelligente et intuitive, mais elle dépend aussi de ses supérieurs et cela vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Je vais continuer de demander le procès de Pettigrow mais sans grand espoir. Je vous recontacterais dès que j'aurais de plus amples informations. »

Remus savait que Dumbledore avait raison, Cybèle dépendait de sa hiérarchie mais elle était aussi très rusée, il savait qu'elle pourrait réussir à berner assez longtemps ses supérieurs mais à quels risques ? Lui faire perdre son travail n'était pas l'objectif de Remus. Il se mit à sourire à l'évocation de la médicomage. Il comptait l'inviter à dîner à Pré-au-Lard, il fallait seulement qu'il trouve le courage de le lui demander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius se trouvait à nouveau avec Fudge et ils discutaient ensemble des différentes affaires que le ministre se devait de traiter. Lucius était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Fudge discutait des affaires les plus confidentielles, une en particulier avait retenu son attention : l'affaire Pettigrow.

« Dumbledore a encore fait une requête auprès des Haut juges. Ce vieux fou a encore une théorie complètement délirante.  
-J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire, pour vous aider bien sûr !  
-Je vous confie le dossier, il faut qu'il soit de retour dès demain, mais de toute façon toute cette histoire est complètement rocambolesque. Pettigrow est un héros de guerre et non un meurtrier comme semble le croire Dumbledore, nous l'avons interrogé et je suis certain de son innocence. Pourtant à cause de la pression que provoque Dumbledore je ne peux pas le relâcher. Quand au Véritasérum, on ne l'utilise que sur des criminels comme Black, et non sur des héros tel que Pettigrow. On devrait faire enfermer Dumbledore à Ste Mangouste une bonne fois pour toute. »

Lucius prit le dossier tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sauter de joie, décidément Fudge était si facile à berner ce qui, pour le moment, l'arrangeai.

Lucius avait été le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait eu connaissance de tous ses plans dans les moindres détails, il avait enrôlé de nombreuses personnes, par la force ou la ruse, de toute manière une fois qu'il avait accepté ils étaient fichus. Il avait été le seul mangemort au courant du traitre Pettigrow, c'était une information bien trop importante pour la révéler, et savoir qu'en plus ce traitre avait été fait Gardien du Secret. Seul le Lord Noir et lui-même avait eu cette information. Aujourd'hui il pouvait utiliser cette information pour le bien de sa famille et les protéger de ses mauvais choix. Aujourd'hui il avait la possibilité de tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie et donner une meilleure vie à sa femme et son fils. Ce choix était simple mais impliquait pour lui beaucoup de courage, si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à la vie, lui ne s'en sortirait surement pas, en tout cas pas après ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se tenait devant ce grand château qu'était Poudlard et il se remémora ses jeunes années. Il avait vécu sous la coupe de son père à cette époque là, mais à Poudlard il avait été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait même sous la surveillance des espions de son père il avait été plus libre que le reste de sa vie jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse, et encore, il se sentait libre que seulement depuis qu'il avait commencé à regarder autrement sa propre famille. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de cela…

Il était très tenté de chercher Draco mais il avait une mission, ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, cette dernière pivota avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment Dumbledore savait qu'il avait de la visite.

« Mr Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet, mais Lucius n'avait jamais vraiment su décrypter ce vieux fou, ce qui le rendait assez nerveux lui aussi, mais bien sûr cela ne se voyait pas. Lucius lâcha le dossier de l'affaire Pettigrow devant Dumbledore qui se mit à le feuilleter comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est un dossier très intéressant, bien que je sois surpris de le trouver entre vos mains.  
-J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir au sein du ministère et je viens vous proposer un marché… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Narcissa réfléchissait à un plan digne d'une Serpentarde pour montrer à Lucius qu'elle existait et qu'elle était plus que prête à faire de leur couple…eh bien, un vrai couple avec les activités nocturnes qui sont fournies. Elle avait beau s'habiller avec classe, lui faire des sourires ou des clins d'œil, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il n'y avait eu entre eux qu'un baiser et Lucius n'y avait même pas participé. Elle refusait de le croire, mais peut-être Lucius n'était-il pas du tout attiré par elle, malgré les œillades peu discrètes qu'il lui lançait.

Réfléchir à Lucius la frustrait toujours plus qu'autre chose, elle se concentra donc sur autre chose, ses cours par exemple. Ces derniers se déroulaient parfaitement bien, Draco et Harry apprenaient à une vitesse qui ne cessait de l'étonner, surtout Harry. Il suffisait qu'il lise une fois une chose pour la retenir, il était avide de savoir et cela était donc un vrai plaisir d'être son professeur. Pendant les quelques pauses qu'elle autorisait, Harry ne cessait de parler de potion, Severus devait être fier du petit garçon qui semblait aimer les potions encore plus que le maître des potions lui-même.

Harry était un garçon plein de vie ce qui avait un effet des plus positif sur Draco. Elle avait toujours été triste de voir son petit garçon si sérieux pour son âge, aujourd'hui il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Elle savait que Lucius avait pris une excellente décision de faire étudier Harry et Draco ensemble mais elle se demandait encore pourquoi ? Après tout, elle savait que Draco avait rencontré Harry pendant ses vacances à Poudlard il y avait de cela deux ans maintenant, mais Lucius, lui, n'en savait rien, elle se demandait donc ce qui avait poussé Lucius à faire cela. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas pour entraîner Harry vers le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle savait maintenant que l'amitié entre Draco et Harry permettrait à Draco d'être protéger contre le monstre qu'était le maître de son mari mais qui le protégerait lui ?

Et voilà, elle pensait encore à Lucius, décidément, il ne sortait jamais vraiment de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle comprenne les motivations de son mari et peut-être qu'après, si les réponses lui convenait, ils iraient plus loin dans leur relation.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un hibou qui portait une édition spéciale de la Gazette. Intriguée elle retira le journal de ses serres et le laissa repartir.

~*~*~*

**Edition exceptionnelle : Le procès de Pettigrow !!**

_Nous connaissons tous le tragique destin du héros de guerre Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier, fidèle ami de la famille Potter s'est fait tué par le tristement célèbre Sirius Black, un ancien ami, en essayant de protéger une douzaine de Moldus. Tous nous l'avions cru mort dans la déflagration qui a suivi le sort mortel de Black, qui n'avait laissé du héros que son doigt. Cependant, aujourd'hui le ministère nous annonce qu'ils ont retrouvé Peter Pettigrow, qui est terrifié, depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, qui semblerait être à ses trousses._

_« Je suis obligé de me cacher comme un prisonnier au sein du ministère afin de ne pas être retrouvé par Black » Nous as-t-il raconté derrière les barreaux d'une cellule._

_Pourquoi alors lui faire un procès ? Cela semble irréaliste que nous fassions un procès à ce héros de guerre qui a tenté, au péril de sa propre vie, de sauver des Moldus. Eh bien il semblerait que le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, soit derrière cette triste affaire. En effet, ce dernier affirme que Peter Pettigrow n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et demande son procès._

_« Dumbledore fait pression sur le ministère depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Afin que les choses soit clair pour la population sorcière, j'ai décidé de faire un procès publique afin de montrer qu'il est ridicule d'accuser un héros de guerre. »_

_Ce procès aura lieu dans une semaine jour pour jour et nous suivrons en direct chaque interrogation et chaque plaidoyer des deux parties. Ce procès est unique en son genre, en effet, c'est la première fois qu'un héros de guerre est accusé d'avoir pactiser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

~*~*~*

Narcissa replia le journal. Ce qui se préparait ne semblait pas de bon augure. Si Dumbledore avait demandé ce procès ce n'était pas pour rien, elle savait que bien qu'il soit vieux, le directeur n'était pas encore gâteux, quoique…  
Elle se promit d'être au première loge du procès, Lucius y serait sûrement de toute manière, soit dans les jurés, soit dans la défense. Quel rôle allait-il jouer ? Elle était soucieuse et ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de ce procès.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La veille du procès, un groupe s'était réuni dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

« Vous passez pour un excentrique, s'exclama furieuse Minerva.  
-Nous avons ce que nous voulions, soupira Dumbledore.  
-Avez-vous lu la série d'article qu'on écrit sur vous ? C'est horrible, s'écria Molly Weasley.  
-L'opinion est clairement pour l'acquittement de Pettigrow, grogna Remus. Pas la peine de faire de procès dans ces conditions là, Fudge fait plus sa promotion qu'il ne fera de procès.  
-Vous ne semblez pas inquiet Dumbledore, marmonna Severus.  
-En effet, j'ai confiance en la justice.  
-L'utilisation du Véritasérum a été proscrit du procès, Pettigrow pourra s'en tirer comme il voudra, continua Remus.  
-Sachez que vous pouvez tous être appelé à témoigner, commença Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous soyez le plus reposé possible, en particulier toi Remus et toi Severus.  
-Vous croyiez vraiment que les avocats vont prendre la peine de demander à un Loup-garou et un ancien mangemort de témoigner, demanda dubitatif Remus.  
-Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment j'ai réussi à ce que Pettigrow soit étroitement surveillé, les Aurors qui le surveillent font parti de l'Ordre et savent qu'il peut se transformer, c'est pourquoi il est toujours enfermé, je pense que sinon nous l'aurions perdu depuis longtemps.  
-Espérons alors que nous n'allons pas perdre demain, soupira doucement Severus. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils se retirèrent tous du bureau directoriale et retournèrent dans leurs appartements. Severus n'était pas un optimiste de nature, mais vu la tournure des choses, on ne pouvait pas être optimiste du tout. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Qu'avait-il comme pion dans sa manche pour que Pettigrow soit accusé et Sirius acquitté de toute charge ? Car il avait intérêt à ce que ce soit le cas car sinon, il irait personnellement le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue être coupable, et ce n'était pas du tout pour innocenter Sirius, ça n'avait rien à voir, juste qu'il n'aimait pas l'injustice. Oui c'était surement ça !

Le lendemain, toute la population sorcière semblait s'être donné rendez-vous au ministère, de nombreuses boutiques avaient même fermées pour la journée. Tout l'Ordre, sauf Sirius, était présent, éparpillé aux quatre coins du tribunal afin d'empêcher Pettigrow de s'échapper si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Comme promis, Narcissa était aussi présente au procès et à son plus grand étonnement, Lucius se tenait à ses côtés, aucun regard en coins entre eux en public mais Narcissa arrivait à sentir que ce dernier était tendu et c'était plutôt étonnant de sa part.

Tous les membres du Magenmagot étaient présents, tous dans leur couleur pourpres et leur M brodés sur leur robes étaient assis et semblaient impatients. Le ministre Fudge était assis sur le plus haut siège mais il n'était pas pour autant le juge. Cet honneur revenait au président du Magenmagot qui se trouvait être une femme, Madame Bones. Cette dernière bien qu'ayant un air sévère, semblait impressionnée par la foule.

« Je demande la silence, s'écria-t-elle après avoir lancé un _sonorus_ sur ses cordes vocales. »

La salle se tut d'un seul coup.

« Qu'on fasse entrer le prisonnier. »

C'est un Peter Pettigrow, propre et sans entraves qui s'avança lestement vers la chaise qui lui était réservée.

« Mr Pettigrow, on vous accuse d'avoir trahi la famille Potter les conduisant vers une mort certaine, ainsi que du meurtre de douze moldus puis de vous être fait passer pour mort pendant les sept dernières années. Que répondez-vous à ces accusations ?  
-Non coupable, répliqua haut et fort Peter. »

Dumbledore savait que ce procès pouvait tourner largement en sa défaveur puisque Peter savait que Sirius était à Poudlard, si jamais la population sorcière apprenait qu'il hébergeait un meurtrier avec des enfants, s'en était fini de la confiance de tous en ses capacités de directeur.

« Bien Mr Pettigrow, donnez nous votre version des faits dans ce cas ?  
-Comme vous le saviez tous, puisque c'était de notoriété publique à l'époque, je n'étais pas le gardien du secret des Potter, il s'agissait de Sirius Black. De plus James Potter était un ami très cher pour moi et jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire le moindre mal, expliqua-t-il une larme au coin des yeux. »

Remus fulminait, comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui ce traître ? Jouez la comédie d'une telle façon ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, qu'était-il arrivé au Peter de sa jeunesse à Poudlard, le timide et renfermé Peter ? Il avait disparut pour laisser place à un être humain de la pire espèce. Restez assis là et regarder Pettigrow dire autant de mensonges lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Heureusement Sirius n'était pas là, sinon il l'aurait achevé sur place pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi avoir fait croire à vôtre mort ? Demanda alors la juge Bones.  
-J'avais peur, je connais Sirius depuis Poudlard et je savais de quoi il était capable, la preuve est qu'il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, ce que personne n'a jamais réussi !  
-Oui mais il ne s'en est échappé que depuis plusieurs mois, pourquoi être resté caché pendant plus de sept ans ? »

Dumbledore se demanda si Pettigrow allait dévoiler son secret où s'il allait encore le garder ? Après tout être un animagus non déclaré lui avait permit d'échapper à la justice, s'il révélait ce secret il ne pourrait plus se cacher aussi facilement.

« J'ai construit ma vie ailleurs où j'étais sûr qu'on ne me retrouverait pas. Vous savez au début c'était très dur mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé un certain équilibre et c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a forcé à sortir de ma nouvelle vie en me jetant en prison au ministère. »

De nombreux sifflements de mécontentement se firent entendre dans le tribunal. Dumbledore se contenta de rester fixer sur Peter qui commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Je vous laisse aux mains de Sonia Ernet, magistrate de la partie civile.  
-Merci madame le juge. »

Sonia était assez nerveuse, bien qu'habituée aux tribunaux, un procès de cette ampleur la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde à ses autres procès et si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire condamner, sa carrière serait sûrement mise à mal. Elle n'avait qu'un seul témoin pour cette affaire contre toute une population persuadée que cet homme était un héros.

Aujourd'hui, tout dépendait de son plaidoyer…

**A Suivre…**


	19. Chapter 18: Grave déchirure

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, incroyable mais vrai. Je remercie chaleureusement **Clodina** pour sa patience et sa correction ! Bonne lecture (non je n'ai pas abandonnée cette histoire....)

**Chapitre 18****: Grave déchirure**

Peter Pettigrow semblait souriant et sûr de lui, ce qui énervait encore plus Sonia, il fallait qu'elle enlève cette apparente confiance de ce visage.

« On attend, répliqua doucement Madame Bones, sortant ainsi Sonia de ses pensées.  
-Excusez-moi Madame le juge. Monsieur Pettigrow, n'est-il pas vrai que les Potter aient changé quelques jours avant leur mort leur gardien du secret ?  
-Non, pas que je sache, à l'époque ils se cachaient je n'ai donc eu aucun rapport avec eux au moins un mois avant leur mort.  
-Vous niez donc ?  
-Oui.  
-Monsieur Pettigrow, n'est-il pas vrai que vous soyez un mangemort ? »

Un grand brouhaha se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la salle.

« Silence, gronda le juge.  
-Répondez-moi Monsieur Pettigrow, continua Sonia.  
-Je ne sais pas de qui vous tenez vos informations, mais elles sont fausses.  
-Vous n'avez donc rien à cacher à toute la population sorcière ici présente ?  
-Non.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi refusez-vous de prendre du Véritasérum ?  
-Simplement parce que cette potion est réservée uniquement aux grands meurtriers, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Après tout, demande-t-on au professeur Dumbledore de prendre du Véritasérum lorsqu'il a été interrogé devant les grands sorciers ici présents ?  
-Vous ne souhaitez donc pas en prendre ?  
-Non.  
-Pourtant vous en cachez des choses Monsieur Pettigrow et il est de mon devoir de les démasquer, dans l'intérêt de tous.  
-Je cache des choses, mais comme chaque sorcier ici présent, je suis même persuadé que Dumbledore, lui-même cache des choses, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.  
-Seulement personne n'a de preuves que Dumbledore ait été le dernier gardien du secrets des Potter, personne n'a de preuves qu'il ait tué douze moldus et fait enfermer un sorcier innocent à Azkaban.  
-Je pense que vous n'avez pas non plus ce genre de preuve mademoiselle, vous me semblez bien jeune et inexpérimentée.  
-Ca, ça se sera à vous de la découvrir, dit-elle un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
-Au lieu d'émettre de telles accusations Mademoiselle Ernet, avez-vous ces fameuses preuves ?  
-Moi non Monsieur le ministre, répliqua Sonia avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Elle attendait ce moment depuis le début, maintenant qu'elle avait mis un soupçon de doute dans l'esprit de chacun, c'était au tour de son témoin d'enfoncer le couteau. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Pettigrow aurait alors droit au Véritasérum qu'il refusait de prendre. Ce serait alors le point culminant du procès, une fois la potion prise, tout serait perdu pour lui.

« Dans ce cas Mademoiselle Ernet pourquoi vous permettez-vous d'accuser ainsi l'un des héros de notre époque ?  
-Parce que moi je possède ces preuves. »

Un silence stupéfait s'installa dans la salle. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'homme qui venait de parler.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus était resté calme en dépit des mensonges de Pettigrow, il souhaitait plus que tout que ce procès se termine avec une condamnation pour Pettigrow, cela permettrait alors d'appuyer l'innocence de Sirius et seulement à ce moment Harry serait hors de la juridiction du ministère, mais hélas pour lui, cela pouvait aussi dire que le petit garçon aille vivre avec son parrain…  
Il n'osait même pas penser ainsi, cela faisait bien trop mal. De toute manière il fallait bien des preuves pour condamner Pettigrow et ses preuves seul le seigneur des Ténèbres les possédait, il ne comprenait pas comment cette jeune avocate comptait dévoiler la vraie face de Pettigrow.

OoOoOoOoO

Narcissa aimait beaucoup la façon d'interroger de la jeune juge, elle était piquante et venait de mettre un doute dans la tête de nombreuses personnes. Pour sa part, elle sentait que la version de Pettigrow était bien trop simple et que la réalité devait être tout autre. De plus Pettigrow semblait définitivement bien trop sûr de lui. Cependant elle la trouva audacieuse de pousser ainsi Pettigrow pour au final ne pas avoir de preuve, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Parce que moi je possède ces preuves. »

Narcissa s'empêcha de paraître complètement surprise. Elle savait que son mari était tendu, mais s'afficher ainsi n'était pas naturel pour lui. Comme elle, il préférait manipuler les gens dans leur dos et non de face, surtout lorsque la moitié de la population sorcière était présente. Elle était plus qu'impatiente d'entendre ce que Lucius allait bien pouvoir dire, sans dévoiler son passé commun avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Vous dîtes Monsieur Malfoy ? S'exclama surprise Madame Bones.  
-J'ai les preuves de tout ce qu'avance Mademoiselle Ernet. »

Sonia était crispée, avoir le grand Malfoy comme seul témoin était de loin un de ses plus mauvais plans, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Pas si facile quand on sait ce que cet homme avait réellement fait pendant la guerre. Mais pour Harry elle était prête à tenter le tout pour le tout. Maintenant c'était à l'homme de prouver ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

« Nous sommes tous impatient d'entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire et surtout, à nous montrer. Je veux des preuves solides Monsieur Malefoy et non des dires.  
-Peu de gens savent que j'ai été le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, dit-il en montrant la marque noire, un peu effacée, qui ornait son poignet. »

Cela déclencha un ouragan de conversations, mêlés de cris hystériques ou simplement de surprise. Narcissa n'en revenait pas, son mari aurait-il des tendances suicidaires ? Au moment où elle commençait à vraiment s'attacher à lui, cet idiot se payait un aller simple pour Azkaban ! Comment expliquer cela à son fils ? Elle tentait de paraître calme et détendue mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts.

Severus avait toujours réussit à envisager l'impossible mais celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment Lucius pouvait révéler une telle chose ? Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban ? Severus savait que Lucius planifiait toujours ses plans très finement, il était donc étonnant pour lui de se dévoiler ainsi devant autant de monde. Severus attendait avec impatience comment Malfoy Senior allait faire pour éviter la prison, et surtout pourquoi prendre un tel risque pour Pettigrow ? Quel était son intérêt dans l'affaire ?

« Ce que peu de gens savent c'est que le seigneur des ténèbres utilisait l'impérium sur moi, il est extrêmement difficile de résister à un tel sort, plus particulièrement lorsque le sorcier qui le lance est aussi puissant que l'était le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai été enrôlé de force par mon père, n'ayant pas eu le choix j'ai choisi dans un premier temps de tenter de survivre dans ce cercle de meurtrier. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient était bien trop horrible pour moi. Afin de m'avoir sous son contrôle mon père fut le premier à me lancer ce sort. Puis après sa mort ce fut au tour du seigneur lui-même. Un sujet sous impérium est un sujet loyal, c'est pourquoi il s'est permit de me raconter chaque détails de chacun de ses plans. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sous l'influence de personne et je souhaite me racheter de tout le mal que j'ai bien put faire, c'est pourquoi je vous offre mes souvenirs. »

Lucius leva sa baguette vers sa tempe et projeta à la face de tous ses souvenirs.

**Souvenir**

Lucius se tenait debout devant un fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait Lord Voldemort en personne. Ce dernier tenait un verre de vin dans une main et un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mon cher Malfoy, je viens de recevoir une étrange et très satisfaisante visite. »

Un long blanc suivit cette affirmation, mais Lucius ne le brisa pas, il savait par expérience qu'on devait ouvrir la bouche seulement quand Le seigneur des ténèbres posait une question directe. Voldemort prit une gorgée de vin avant de continuer.

« Connaitrais-tu un dénommé Pettigrow ?  
-Peter Pettigrow ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Lucius continua.

« Il me semble que c'était un ami proche des Aurors Black et Potter. Si je ne me trompe pas ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors.  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a été capturé non loin de chez lui, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il a demandé à me voir. J'ai accepté, après tout un Gryffondor qui demande à me voir c'est toujours un bon divertissement. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
-Non, mais je suis très intéressé bien que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous être d'une grande aide. Son potentiel magique est très faible.  
-Il m'a proposé un marché, des informations sur les plans du vieux fou contre un peu de pouvoir. J'ai lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu as raison son potentiel magique est nul mais il est un animagus et il est très proche des Potter. Tu sais bien sûr qu'il me faut leur enfant, et ce le plus rapidement possible.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire maître ?  
-L'utiliser. Il est prêt à vendre sa propre mère pour un peu plus de pouvoir. Il est avide de reconnaissance. »

**Fin du souvenir**

Toute la salle avait les yeux rivées sur l'endroit où se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant l'image du souvenir, puis, tous, regardèrent horrifiés Pettigrow qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Severus venait de comprendre que Lucius était l'arme secrète de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait négocié pour convaincre Lucius de faire un tel témoignage ? Car aujourd'hui, si jamais le seigneur des ténèbres revenait il serait le deuxième sur la liste des personnes à tuer, la première place revenant à Harry bien sûr.

Narcissa ne comprenait pas la logique de son mari. En projetant de tels souvenirs, même s'il faisait condamner Pettigrow, ce qu'elle admirait, il s'envoyait lui-même à Azkaban, cette histoire d'imperium ne tiendrait sûrement pas très longtemps devant autant de monde.

Lucius recommença le sort et une nouvelle image apparut.

**Souvenir**

Lucius et Lord Voldemort étaient assis dans de larges fauteuils lorsqu'un cognement à la porte se fit entendre.

« Maître je suis désolé mais Pettigrow souhaite vous parler immédiatement…  
-Doloris. Sache que je décide à quel moment je reçois mes mangemorts Macnair. »

Voldemort retira son sort et le mangemort sortit de la salle. Seul Pettigrow se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Entre Pettigrow, j'espère pour toi que tu as de très bonnes nouvelles, sinon tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir sortir d'ici.  
-Je sais où se cache les Potter. Ils ont fait de moi leur gardien du secret.  
-Je croyais que Sirius Black avait eu cet honneur, répliqua Voldemort en regardant intensément Pettigrow dans les yeux.  
-Oui, c'était le cas, mais dans un souci de vouloir tromper tout le monde ils ont changé hier soir. Même Dumbledore n'est pas au courant. C'est pour leur assurer une meilleure protection qu'ils ont pensé à moi.  
-Tu es tellement vicieux Pettigrow, j'aime ça. Lorsque la lignée des Potter sera définitivement éteinte, tu seras largement récompensé.  
-Ils sont à Godric Hollow. Peter tendit un bout de papier à Voldemort qui s'empressa de le lire.  
-Bien, il est donc de mon devoir d'aller leur souhaiter en personne un joyeux halloween. »

Lord Voldemort se mit à rire.

**Fin du souvenir**

Son rire froid résonna alors dans la salle de procès, glaçant les cœurs de chaque personne présente. Les regards envers Pettigrow étaient maintenant glaciaux, plus personne n'osait émettre le moindre son.

Severus savait maintenant avec certitude que Pettigrow serait condamné, il n'y avait qu'à voir la haine qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de chaque personne présente. Mais il se surprit à avoir peur pour Lucius. Il savait que Dumbledore avait sûrement prévu quelque chose mais face à autant de monde et avec les derniers évènements, les gens n'écouteraient peut-être pas. Lucius venait d'avouer quelque chose de dangereux, à double tranchant et il espérait sincèrement que son ami s'en sortirait.

Son mari venait de faire une chose très courageuse, elle en avait conscience, mais c'était aussi terriblement dangereux pour lui. Depuis que Lucius avait prit la parole, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle en présence de son mari ou seule.

« Monsieur Malfoy, le juge reprit, n'est-il pas possible pour vous d'avoir modifié ces souvenirs ?  
-Madame le juge, désolée de vous interrompre, mais je souhaite vous répondre.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je m'appelle, Cybèle Gates, je suis actuellement médicomage à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Je me suis permise de vous interrompre, parce que j'ai travaillé longtemps sur la mémoire et mes travaux ont été approuvés par le grand conseil des médicomages. Si les souvenirs de Monsieur Malfoy avaient été changés, une faille argentée, peu visible pour un œil non averti, aurait été brièvement aperçue. Avec l'expérience que j'ai acquise, pour reconnaître des souvenirs factices, me permette d'affirmer que ces souvenirs sont authentiques.  
-Merci Mademoiselle Gates, répondit Madame Bones. Monsieur Pettigrow qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
-Nous savons tous à quel point Malfoy est trempé dans la magie noire, jamais le seigneur des ténèbres n'a utilisé de sortilèges contre lui, il s'est mis à genoux devant le maître sans qu'on le lui ordonne quoi que ce soit. Il prenait même plaisir à faire tout ce que le maître lui ordonnait, j'ai bien vu la lueur de plaisir qui passait dans ses yeux à chaque meurtre qu'il commettait.  
-Monsieur Pettigrow, nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour le procès de Monsieur Malfoy mais pour le vôtre. Au vu des nouvelles preuves, je demande à ce que vous preniez du Véritasérum.  
-Non, hurla paniqué Pettigrow. Fudge a promis que je serais relâché, il m'a juré qu'on n'utiliserait pas le Véritasérum sur moi. »

La foule s'ébranla et un important vacarme se répandit dans tout le tribunal.

« Silence, résonna la voix du juge amplifiée magiquement. Je demande à ce que du Véritasérum soit apporté immédiatement ! »

Un jeune sorcier, portant une feuille avec le sceau du juge dessus, sortit de la salle pour revenir quelque instant plus tard avec une fiole contenant un liquide transparent. Peter voulut s'enfuir mais fut retenu par un sort lancé par Dumbledore lui-même. Le jeune sorcier déposa quatre gouttes dans la bouche de Pettigrow qui avait été stupéfixé. Lorsque ce dernier revint à lui, il avala par réflexe les quelques gouttes qui allaient à jamais révéler l'affreuse vérité.

« Votre nom ?  
-Peter Pettigrow.  
-Votre maison à Poudlard ?  
-Gryffondor.  
-Membre de votre famille encore en vie ?  
-Aucun. J'ai renié ma famille en devenant mangemort. Ma vraie famille c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Etiez-vous le gardien du Secret des Potter le 31 Octobre 1981 ?  
-Oui.  
-Avez-vous donné l'adresse de la famille Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
-Oui. Il m'a promis une belle récompense. Quand il reviendra vous regretterez tous ce que vous m'avez infligés aujourd'hui. Aucun d'entre vous ne pourra dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Je serais enfin respecté comme j'aurais dû l'être le restant de ma vie.  
-Avez-vous tué 12 Moldus avant de faire croire à votre mort et ainsi faire accuser Sirius Black ?  
-Mon plus beau coup. Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait tellement fier de moi. Black a toujours cru que j'étais plus faible que lui. Je l'ai détesté pour ça, lui et Potter se croyait intouchable, mais ils avaient tort. Forcément le premier à comprendre à été Potter, dommage que je n'ai pas été présent pour le voir mourir. Puis bien sûr Black lorsqu'il a appris la mort de son ami. « Pourquoi Peter ? » C'est la seule chose qu'il a réussi à dire ce jour là. Et au moment où il croyait tout savoir de moi, je l'ai encore plus surpris. Tuer ces 12 moldus fut un jeu d'enfant mais que Black aille croupir à Azkaban pour mes crimes, c'était encore plus beau. »

Peter se mit à rire comme un dément. Remus en était malade, comment son ami avait-il pu devenir ce monstre ? Il avait pris un plaisir évident à condamner James et Lily à une mort certaine et à faire enfermer Sirius.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, commanda le juge. »

Lucius amorça un mouvement pour rejoindra sa femme lorsque Peter recommença à parler.

« Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tous te pense aussi innocent qu'un premier né. J'ai bien vu le plaisir que tu as pris à torturer cette femme moldu. Je ne pensais pas que l'argent pouvait racheter tous les meurtres que tu as commis de sang-froid.  
-Veuillez faire taire l'accusé, réplica froidement le juge. Mademoiselle Gates, existe-t-il un moyen de savoir si oui ou non une personne a été contrôlée par l'Impérium ?  
-Il n'y a pas encore eu d'étude assez poussée du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un sortilège impardonnable. Personne à l'heure actuelle ne peut affirmer avec certitude si oui ou non une personne à été soumise à l'Impérium.  
-Monsieur Malfoy, après de telles révélations et puisque vous ne pouvez pas être prouvé innocent, je vous condamne à rester enfermer dans la prison du ministère jusqu'à ce qu'une étude assez approfondie du sortilège ait été réalisé et que vous soyez prouvé innocent.  
-Madame le juge, commença Dumbledore, je me permets de vous couper la parole mais je me porte garant de Monsieur Malfoy. Je fais appelle à ma Parole de Sorcier pour protéger cet homme dont j'ai reçu les aveux sous Véritasérum. »

Le silence fut à nouveau brisé à la suite de cette déclaration. Pour donner sa Parole de Sorcier, il fallait avoir une grande confiance en la personne qu'on protégeait, peu de sorcier y avait d'ailleurs recours. Malgré les derniers évènements, la parole de Dumbledore avait un poids non négligeable. Personne n'oserait se mettre en travers de cette décision et Albus le savait parfaitement.

« Espèce de traître Malfoy, quand le maître reviendra il te tuera et je me ferais une joie d'y assister. Ensuite il s'attaquera à ta femme, peut-être même me laissera-t-il la torturer un peu, sans parler de ton fils…  
-Ca suffit, s'écria Madame Bones. Monsieur Pettigrow vous êtes condamné pour les meurtres de 12 moldus et pour avoir vendu la famille Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au vue des menaces proférées à l'encontre de la famille Malfoy, je vous condamne au Baiser.  
-Prenez garde Madame le Juge, il est animagus, répliqua Dumbledore.  
-Les barreaux seront donc enchantés pour ne rien laisser passer. Je déclare Monsieur Sirius Black innocent, cependant je souhaite qu'il soit entendu par un tribunal, c'est pourquoi je laisse les recherches le concernant en place.  
-NON, hurla Pettigrow, vous n'avez pas le droit de me condamner ainsi. Ma vengeance sera terrible  
-Quant à vous Monsieur le Ministre, continua la juge, vous outrepassez votre droit, ne promettez plus la liberté à qui que ce soit, c'est l'affaire des tribunaux. Encore une faute de ce genre et vous ne serez plus ministre très longtemps. »

Sur ce, la juge se leva et sortit du tribunal, suivit par les membres du Magenmagot. Pettigrow sortit du tribunal les menottes aux mains et sous bonne escorte.

Lucius se retourna vers sa femme qui lui fit un petit sourire que personne ne remarqua, enfin presque personne, les yeux acérés de Severus ne rataient jamais rien. Ils sortirent ensemble puis se dirigèrent vers la salle des cheminées.

_'''Qui aurait pu croire que Narcissa tomberait finalement amoureuse de son mari ou en tout cas semble se soucier de lui, quelle ironie__!'''_

Severus et les professeurs présents au procès rentrèrent ensemble à Poudlard où ils furent accueillis par un Sirius des plus nerveux.

« Alors ?  
-Monsieur Pettigrow va être soumis au Baiser et madame Bones a émis le souhait que vous passiez devant un tribunal pour établir votre version des faits. Je pense que le Véritasérum sera utilisé, déclara Dumbledore. »

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait être ravi que Pettigrow ait ce qu'il mérite ou terrifié par le fait que lui aussi devait se présenter devant le Magenmagot.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle Sirius, une fois que tout sera clair tu pourras avoir la garde d'Harry. »

Severus préféra ne pas écouter la suite de la conversation. Lui ne savait plus où il en était, certes il était heureux que ce traître de Pettigrow ait cette condamnation mais il avait aussi très peur que Sirius, une fois complètement innocenté, s'en aille avec Harry, le laissant seul derrière. Sirius se sentit blessé que Severus parte ainsi de la conversation, apparemment le fait qu'il soit enfin innocenté ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde et cela faisait mal.

Remus avait réussi à parler avec Cybèle à la fin du procès et cette dernière avait accepté avec plaisir de dîner à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, ce qui avait remplit de joie le loup-garou. Son statut étant connu maintenant par toute la société sorcière il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme Cybèle veuille quand même sortir avec lui. Il se dépêcha de se changer afin de faire le meilleur effet possible sur la jeune médicomage.

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois de retour au manoir Narcissa se retourna vivement et lui mit une gifle retentissante. Lucius trop surpris par le geste de sa femme se figea.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ainsi amendement tu serais prié de me prévenir avant. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'angoisse pendant toute la séance. Et qu'est-ce que serait devenu Draco sans son père ? Et moi ? Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été vraiment un couple Lucius mais saches que depuis quelques temps tu es devenu très important pour moi. »

Lucius encore plus surpris par la déclaration de sa femme n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose pour ta défense ? Depuis combien de temps complotes-tu avec Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'offre vraiment pour ce témoignage ? »

Devant l'inaction de son mari, Narcissa se retourna et partit en direction de la chambre de son fils lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la retenait par son poignet.

« Je n'ai pas répondu parce que tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour toi et Draco. Toi aussi tu es devenue importante pour moi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai échangé votre protection contre mon témoignage. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'estimais autant, peut-être pourrions nous être ami ?  
-Oh Lucius, tu as beau être très intelligent des fois tu es vraiment stupide. Je t'aime et cela depuis que tu as changé. Mais tu paraissais si distant, si inaccessible parfois. Je… »

Narcissa ne put continuer puisque son mari venait de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'en suivit un baiser passionné retenu par de longs mois de frustration de la part des deux protagonistes. C'est cet à cet instant que Draco sortit de sa chambre pour saluer ses parents. La journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour la famille Malfoy.  
Lors du dîner Draco fut le seul à parler mais cela ne le gênait absolument pas, il aimait être le centre de toute les attentions.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Narcissa alla comme tous les soirs dans la grande bibliothèque et continua le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Cependant elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Elle lisait sans s'en apercevoir une même ligne depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, marmonna-t-elle en reposant le livre à sa place habituelle. »

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre mais se sentit vraiment seule. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait son mari ce soir mais elle trouvait l'idée intéressante d'aller lui rendre visite.

« Non ! J'ai déjà fait le premier pas, c'est à lui maintenant de venir. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et si tout n'avait été que paroles en l'air ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'effondra sur son lit en tentant de démêler un peu ses pensées. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle .s' endormait

Lucius, après avoir couché Draco, s'était installé à son bureau et réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder sa femme. Après tout cette dernière lui avait tout de même annoncé qu'elle aimait et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Mais n'étant pas du tout un Gryffondor dans l'âme, le courage lui manquait pour aller la rejoindre à la bibliothèque où il savait qu'elle lisait un des livres qu'elle aimait tant.  
Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard et un verre vide de Firewisky, qu'il franchit les portes de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver face à face avec…rien. Les chandelles avaient été soufflées et sa femme n'était pas en vue. Déçu il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte et enhardit par l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa belle.  
Une fois devant la porte il se sentit un peu bête et songea même à faire demi-tour puis, contre sa propre volonté, sa main frappa doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse ne vint. Il voulut faire marche arrière lorsque à nouveau sa main décida pour lui et entre-ouvrit la porte. Curieux il regarda à l'intérieur et vit Narcissa allongée sur son lit, n'ayant même pas prit la peine de se changer pour la nuit. Hypnotisé par sa beauté il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

Ce fut la sensation des bras autour de sa taille qui la réveilla, elle n'était pas franchement habituée à avoir quelqu'un qui la serra dans ses bras la nuit. Elle se retourna doucement et découvrit sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Lucius.

« Si je te dérange je peux très bien…  
-Ne bouge pas, j'aimerais que tu restes.  
-Toujours, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant. »

Narcissa eut une bouffée de chaleur, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant dans le regard de son mari.

« Aime-moi, lui dit-elle sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Lucius ne se fit pas trop prier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Doucement ses mains déshabillèrent Narcissa sans cesser de caresser chaque bout de peau qu'il mettait à nu. Narcissa sombra dans un abîme de plaisir.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain elle s'imagina avoir rêvée sa soirée mais ce fut des petits baisers dans le cou et sa propre nudité qui lui rappela que tout ceci n'était pas du tout un rêve.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius était de plus en plus angoissé par l'approche du jugement, Dumbledore avait négocié un jugement à huis clos pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, et depuis Sirius ne dormait quasiment plus. Au début Severus trop pris dans ses propres problèmes n'avait pas fait attention à l'état de Sirius, ce fut Harry qui le mit sur la voie.

« Tu sais je trouve que Sirius a une mine affreuse.  
-Il a peut-être mal dormi ? Suggéra Severus.  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu sais Ted lorsque il avait des problèmes, lui aussi il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu vas aller voir ce qu'à Sirius hein ?  
-Promis Harry, j'irais lui parler.  
-Je pense qu'il t'écoutera, tu sais je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup. »

Harry sortit de la pièce avant que Severus ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, trop choqué par ce que le petit garçon venait de dire.

OoOoOoOoO

Cybèle avait décidé de venir le plus souvent possible à Poudlard afin de voir Remus et Harry. Sa relation avec Remus avançait tranquillement, un peu trop tranquillement à son goût et elle comptait bien faire avancer les choses.

« Bonjour Harry, tu es prêt à passer un peu de temps avec moi demanda-t-elle interrompant un cours donnée par Mme Malfoy. »

Elle avait eu l'autorisation du directeur pour interrompre les cours d'Harry quelque soit le professeur qui les lui donnait.

« De toute façon les garçons avaient besoin d'une pause, répliqua Narcissa le sourire aux lèvres. »

Bien qu'étonné de voir sa mère si peu…elle-même. Draco sembla un peu triste de voir partir son ami sans lui mais ne dit rien.

« Alors Harry, comme d'habitude j'ai quelques test à te faire faire. Est-ce que tu peux me transformer cette carte en quelque chose de plus grand ? De plus petit alors ? Quelque chose de vivant ? »

Cybèle fit faire plusieurs choses à Harry sans que ce dernier trouve cela impossible à faire. Elle était vraiment étonnée du pouvoir d'Harry. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que Harry montre quelques signes de fatigue elle arrêta.

« Parfait Harry, j'espère te revoir bientôt alors ?  
-D'accord dit ce dernier en rejoignant la salle de classe. »

Une fois Harry hors de sa vue, Cybèle perdit complètement son sourire. Elle alla attendre Remus dans ses appartements, il lui avait donné le mot de passe. En entrant Remus constata tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cybèle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de lui faire un sourire.

« Harry maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs. »

Cette phrase tomba lourdement sur le cœur de Remus.

« Tu dois absolument l'écrire dans ton rapport ?  
-Je pense que je peux retarder l'échéance mais pas de bien longtemps.  
-Tu penses que tu peux attendre la nouvelle année alors ? Après tout on est déjà début Décembre.  
-Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien.  
-Ne t'attire pas trop de problème non plus, je m'en voudrais si tu perdais ta place.  
-Avec l'étude que le juge m'a donnée à faire je suis un peu à l'abri mais il ne faudra pas trop tarder.  
-Oublions cela pour ce soir alors, tenta Remus en s'installant à côté de sa belle.  
-J'aimerais rester avec toi ce soir.  
-Je pense que dîner avec nous ne poseras pas de souci.  
-Je pensais encore à un peu plus tard Remus s'esclaffa Cybèle.  
-Oh ! »

Remus les joues en feu ne put rien dire de plus.

« Bien, apparemment ce n'est pas dans tes plans. Dans ce cas autant que je…  
-Non, s'écria Remus en lui attrapant le bras. Au contraire ça me ferait très plaisir, c'est juste que personne n'a jamais vraiment souhaité dormir avec moi, surtout en connaissant ma condition. Je suis juste très étonné qu'une fille aussi bien que toi veuille partager mon lit.  
-Remus tu es parfait, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté en premier de venir vers moi.  
-On est un peu bête alors ?  
-Bah il y a des cas bien plus désespéré que nous de toute façon.  
-Tu as un exemple en tête ?  
-Pas encore mais j'en trouverais sûrement un. »

Ils ne passèrent même pas par la case dîner et préférèrent se coucher un peu plus tôt…

OoOoOoOoO

Severus avait observé Sirius et il pouvait affirmer qu'Harry était un excellent observateur. Sirius semblait se forcer à continuer à manger mais il ne dormait quasiment plus de la nuit. Et la veille de l'audition devant le tribunal Severus se décida à faire quelque chose.  
Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Des problèmes pour dormir peut-être ?  
-Severus, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Des problèmes pour dormir ? Non, je suis juste à la recherche d'un livre pour…D'accord, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quoi de plus étonnant finalement quand on sait que demain je fais face à tous ces juges et Fudge va se faire un plaisir de me détruire. Et s'ils changent d'avis et m'envoient à nouveau à Azkaban ?  
-Ne soit pas bête, tu sais très bien que tu as été déclaré innocent.  
-Avec Fudge on ne sait jamais. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te toucher particulièrement.  
-Tu m'empêches de dormir, donc ça me touche.  
-Excusez-moi Monsieur le maître des Potions je ne savais pas que je vous empêchais de dormir. Je vais aller dans le couloir, au moins là je ne dérangerais pas votre sommeil si précieux.  
-Ne sois pas bête, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé une potion pour dormir ?  
-Et si je n'ai pas envie de dépendre d'une potion ? Je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul.  
-Bien, fais ce que tu veux, après tout tes problèmes ne me regardent pas.  
-Excuse-moi, répondit doucement Sirius avant que Severus sorte du salon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée.  
-Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais où est ma chambre, je ne dormirais pas. »

Sirius tenta à nouveau de dormir mais n'y arriva pas plus qu'avant. Prenant son fameux courage, il alla toquer à la porte de Severus. Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant un très long moment et ne se rendirent même pas compte de s'être endormi.  
Ce fut Severus qui se réveilla en premier et il fut très surpris de constater qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans les bras. Sans ouvrir les yeux il savait qu'il s'agissait de Sirius et prolongea jusqu'au dernier moment cette étreinte volée. Juste avant que Sirius ne se réveille, Severus s'extirpa du lit et alla prendre une douche.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla il se sentait vraiment bien, cette sensation n'était pas fréquente et c'est pourquoi il chérissait ces moments là. Il se réveilla vraiment lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre. En ouvrant les yeux il constata que premièrement il n'était pas dans sa chambre et deuxièmement il avait dormi dans le lit de Severus. Une belle rougeur s'étala sur ses joues.

« Dépêche-toi il te reste une demi-heure pour te préparer avant le tribunal.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?  
-Je viens tout juste de me réveiller moi-même. Cesse de discuter et dépêche-toi. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le stress de Sirius revint d'un coup et ce fut encore pire, quand une demi-heure plus tard il se retrouva devant les grandes portes de la salle 10 du ministère de la magie. Il entra dans la grande salle et sentit le regard de tout le Magenmagot braqué sur lui. Fudge trônait en maître à nouveau et promut à sa droite se trouvait nulle autre que Ombrage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et il sut dès cet instant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Ces yeux de crapauds semblaient vouloir le tuer sur place et cela ne l'encourageait pas vraiment.

« Monsieur Black, résonna la voix du juge, pour des raisons d'impartialité nous vous avons attribué le même avocat pour la partie civile sorcière, il s'agit de Mademoiselle Ernet. Asseyez-vous. Acceptez-vous de prendre du Véritasérum afin que toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé soit révélée ?  
-Oui, j'accepte Madame le juge répliqua Sirius avec une voix tremblante. »

Sirius avala les petites gouttes qu'il redoutait tant.

« Très bien, nous allons commencer par des questions simples avant d'enter dans le vif du sujet. Votre nom ?  
-Sirius Orion Black.  
-Votre date de naissance ?

D'après le site de la pensine Sirius est né en 1959 :Je me souviens avoir lu le 13 mars lais je n'en suis pas sûre

-13 Mars 1959.  
-Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?  
-Un frère décédé.  
-Etiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter ?  
-Oui. »

Sonia fut déstabilisée par la réponse de Sirius avant de continuer.

« Excusez-moi je repose ma question. Etiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter le 31 Octobre 1981 ?  
-Non, j'avais suggéré à James de changer.  
-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
-C'était la ruse parfaite. En changeant de gardien James aurait été encore plus en sécurité, les mangemorts auraient été après moi alors que je ne pourrais rien dire. J'avais pensé que Peter serait le candidat idéal, personne ne le regarde, il est si discret. Personne n'aurait soupçonné l'échange et…Et tout s'est retourné contre nous.  
-Quand avez-vous compris que Pettigrow était un traitre ?  
-Quand j'ai pu dire à haute voix où se trouvaient James et Lily. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Je suis allé directement chez eux et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Hagrid avec Harry dans les bras. J'ai voulu le prendre avec moi puisque j'étais son gardien mais Hagrid a refusé. C'est en découvrant le corps de James que j'ai craqué. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu donner l'adresse de James à Voldemort. J'ai donc pris en chasse Peter afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça.  
-Une fois que vous l'avez vu, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Je lui aie demandé pourquoi. Il m'a répondu et a lancé ce sort que je ne connais même pas mais qui a eu un effet dévastateur sur les moldus qui nous entourait puis il s'est coupé un doigt avant de se transformer en rat.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir pas fui avant l'arrivé des Aurors ?  
-J'ai perdu les pieds, je venais d'avoir la confirmation qu'un des mes amis les plus proches était un traître et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à vendre toute une famille à Voldemort pour un peu plus de puissance. Je crois que je me suis mis à rire, rire sur l'ironie de la vie. A cause de moi, deux de mes meilleurs amis sont mort et Harry a vécu un enfer pendant son enfance.  
-Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban.  
-En lisant le journal que le ministre m'avait donné, j'ai appris qu'Harry était sévèrement maltraité par sa famille. Il ne méritait pas ça, après tout c'est mon filleul, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas après lui avoir retiré ses parents.  
-Je n'ai plus de questions.  
-Pourquoi arrêtez-là les questions Mademoiselle Ernet ? Il me semble que la liste n'est pas terminée.  
-Monsieur le ministre nous sommes ici pour juger Monsieur Black sur ce qui s'est passé en Novembre 1981 et non sur ce qui s'est passé de nos jours. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de poser ces questions là.  
-Si vous ne les posez pas, je vais me faire un plaisir de les poser moi-même s'écria Ombrage. Comment vous êtes-vous échappé d'Azkaban ? Hurla-t-elle.  
-Je suis un animagus non déclaré, je me transforme en chien. Après toutes ces années à Azkaban je suis devenu assez maigre sous ma forme animale pour passer au travers des barreaux.  
-Je souhaite que cette question soit retirée du compte-rendu, s'exclama Madame Bones. Madame Ombrage, la juge Ernet a fait entendre son point de vue et je le trouve juste. Toutes autres questions envers Monsieur Black est sont proscrites, ce serait une violation de la vie privée. Pour cela Madame Ombrage vous recevrez un blâme.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est un comble, s'exclama Ombrage hors d'elle.  
-Si vous continuez d'hurler ainsi je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir est-ce bien clair ?  
-Très clair.  
-Bien. Monsieur Black vous êtes lavé de toutes les accusations qui ont été portées contre vous. Cependant après avoir passé autant de temps à Azkaban je souhaite que vous consultiez un psychomage. Si il vous déclare apte à vous occupez d'enfants alors vous pourrez obtenir la garde définitive d'Harry Potter.  
-Merci beaucoup Madame le juge, s'exclama Sirius les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est à nous de nous excuser Monsieur Black pour l'injustice dont vous avez souffert toute ces années. L'accès à vos biens vous sont rendus, vous redevenez l'héritier légitime de la famille Black et avez accès au coffre familial. »

Sirius s'empressa de se rendre au département des mystères où sa baguette et ses effets personnels étaient conservés. Grâce à l'ordonnance du juge il put enfin sentir sa baguette entre ses doigts. Sa baguette émit une gerbe d'étincelles, signe qu'elle reconnaissait son véritable possesseur et Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il rentra à Poudlard sous sa forme humaine, plus besoin de se cacher maintenant.  
En le voyant arriver Severus sut que tout c'était bien passé et attendait avec angoisse le moment où Sirius annoncerait qu'il partait de Poudlard avec Harry.

« Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé ?  
-Oui, c'était Sonia qui posait les questions, elle m'a permit de sauver de nombreux secrets que je n'aurais pas aimé divulguer.  
-Tu as la garde d'Harry ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux du livre qu'il tentait vainement de lire.  
-Après autant d'années d'emprisonnement le juge a souhaité que je consulte un psychomage pour qu'il puisse affirmer si oui ou non je suis capable de m'occuper d'Harry.  
-C'est une sage décision.  
-Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Je pense être tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'Harry, surtout si tu es là aussi. »

Severus ne dit rien mais intérieurement il jubilait, ainsi Sirius envisageait qu'il fasse parti de la vie d'Harry même après avoir obtenu sa garde. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il puisse entendre .Sirius quant à lui n'avait jamais envisagé de séparer Harry de Severus, il avait bien vu que ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables, presque comme père et fils.

« Quand dois-tu consulter un psychomage ?  
-Le plus rapidement possible, ainsi la menace de Fudge arrêtera de peser sur nos têtes. Pour une fois que je me sens utile tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien. »

Severus le savait très bien, il avait vu cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Sirius qui lui disait que son ennemi n'était plus si loin désormais et intérieurement il ne savait pas s'il devait en être ravi ou attristé. Après tout, son ennemi de toujours n'avait que haine pour lui et Severus savait qu'il était très attiré par Sirius, bien trop pour son propre bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Lucius et se dernier ferait bien de lui expliquer ce qui l'avait pris de faire une telle confession au tribunal.

« J'aimerais qu'on en fasse pas mention devant Harry, je préfère tout lui expliquer une fois que nous serons sûr d'avoir la garde définitive. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-Que c'est une de tes meilleures idées jusqu'ici Black.  
-Merci de reconnaître mon génie mon cher maître des potions. »

Severus ne tenta pas d'analyser son changement brusque de rythme cardiaque à l'évocation du **_'cher maître des potions…'_**

OoOoOoOoO

David Tackley était un médicomage particulièrement renommé et il en était fier. Cependant, il arrivait systématiquement à la seconde place, encore et toujours derrière Cybèle Gates. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose de la vie, passer enfin premier. Pour cela il fallait que Cybèle fasse une erreur et bien que ça le peinait de l'admettre elle était irréprochable. Pourtant il avait très rapidement constaté que son attachement pour le cas Potter était des plus louches. D'abord elle avait appuyé avec grande force Severus Snape comme gardien pour le jeune Potter et lui rendait visite bien plus souvent qu'elle ne devrait. De plus il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle sortait avec l'un des professeurs de Poudlard, le Loup-garou, rien de moins. Peut-être son attachement était-il trop important aujourd'hui et qu'elle commettrait surement une erreur. Il n'attendait que cela.

C'est pourquoi il la questionnait sans cesse et toujours elle lui démontrait par A + B qu'Harry ne maîtrisait toujours pas sa magie. Mais depuis quelques jours ses arguments n'avaient pas l'aplomb qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Il avait senti une légère panique dans sa voix quand elle lui affirmait qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas sa magie. Sans parler de cette persistance qu'elle avait à ce que ce soit uniquement elle qui aille contrôler le jeune Potter. Tout cela pour dire que depuis quelques jours David sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il se décida alors à aller voir lui-même le jeune Potter, il en avait le droit d'après l'ordonnance du juge et souhaitait vraiment que Cybèle ait fait une erreur. Il se voyait déjà en train de l'humilier devant ses supérieurs. Il serait alors récompenser comme il l'aurait dû l'être de nombreuses années auparavant.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein cours mais on m'a dit que je pouvais trouver le jeune Potter dans cette salle.  
-C'est exact et vous êtes ?  
-David Tackley, médicomage à Ste Mangouste je m'occupe avec Cybèle Gates du jeune Monsieur Potter.  
-Très bien, Harry, tu peux y aller, Draco et moi allons t'attendre ici d'accord ?  
-D'accord déclara Harry le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide et le test commença. Tout se passa extrêmement bien au plus grand plaisir de David. Il avait eu raison, Harry maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs et Cybèle ne l'avait pas déclaré. C'était une grave erreur et il se ferait un plaisir d'en parler au directeur de Ste mangouste ainsi qu'au juge Bones et pourquoi pas même au Ministre. Mais tout ça allait prendre un peu de temps, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il fallait qu'il organise tout avec soin et peut-être que son cadeau de noël serait un blâme pour Cybèle.

« Merci beaucoup Harry. Si tu le veux bien on va dire à Cybèle que tu n'as pas tout réussi, c'est une blague que je veux lui faire. Tu pourrais lui dire ça ?  
-J'aime pas mentir, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Très bien mon garçon, on oublie alors ce que je viens de te dire. Tu peux retourner dans la salle de cours.  
-Merci, dit Harry en sortant de la salle. »

Finalement David n'aurait pas autant de temps qu'il aurait aimé mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait une vengeance à mettre en place.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Severus pénétra dans le manoir il sentit tout de suite que l'atmosphère n'était plus du tout la même. Il y avait comme un parfum de joie dans toute la maison que Severus n'avait d'ailleurs jamais envisagé trouver ici.

« Severus ? Je suis très étonné de te voir ici.  
-Eh bien je suis venu discuter. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.  
-Je crois pourtant avoir tout dit pour ma part. Allons dans le salon. »

Severus pouvait facilement dire que Lucius était tendu, normal pour lui il était un mangemort fidèle passé au travers des mailles du filet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant mon ami je ne suis pas là en ennemi bien au contraire.  
-Comment te croire ? Tu sais bien qu'une parole est facile à donner.  
-J'aimerais juste savoir ce que Dumbledore t'a promis pour te découvrir ainsi. Tu sais, j'imagine, que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, tu serais dans une très mauvaise situation, et encore c'est peu dire.  
-Et toi Severus ? Comment prendra-t-il le fait que tu n'ais pas été enfermé grâce à la parole de Dumbledore ?  
-Moi je suis en mission pour espionner Dumbledore, j'ai une excellente raison.  
-Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à ma famille Severus…  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai toujours été du côté de ta femme et de Draco. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté qu'il passe cet été aux côtés de Potter ? Même Narcissa était au courant.  
-Depuis quand es-tu passé du côté de Dumbledore ?  
-Les tueries étaient devenues trop difficiles pour ma conscience, je ne supportais plus ce que je faisais et ce que j'étais devenu. A l'époque tout semblait être une bonne idée, une vengeance parfaite sur Black et Potter mais c'est devenu une guerre. Je n'ai jamais partagé tes vues sur les Sang-pur, n'étant pas moi-même Sang-pur.  
-Bien avant que bébé Potter entre en scène alors.  
-Oui. Et toi ? Je pensais devoir toujours me méfier de toi ?  
-J'ai été sous les ordres de quelqu'un toute ma vie, mon père d'abord puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchit par moi-même, enfin je n'ai jamais été parfaitement libre de mes actes et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de désobéir.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ?  
-Draco et Narcissa. D'abord la joie de Draco lorsqu'il rentrait de vacance, puis j'ai surprit une conversation complice entre mon fils et ma femme et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai compris ce que je ratais.  
-Tu fais dans le sentimentalisme ? Pincez-moi je crois rêver. Merlin se serait-il réincarner pour effectuer ce miracle ?  
-J'ai vraiment été idiot à propos de Narcissa et je m'en suis rendu compte.  
-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'est une femme extraordinaire qui ne te méritait pas mais je pense que tu es en bonne voie pour retrouver ses grâces.  
-Si tu savais, dit-il un petit sourire en coin.  
-Je crois que je ne préfère pas.  
-Alors à part ça, maintenant qu'on a étalé ma vie sentimentale sur le tapis qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Rien d'autre, je tenais juste à connaître tes sentiments profonds.  
-Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec Sirius Black par hasard ? Après tout il habite avec toi depuis un certain temps d'après ce que j'ai appris !  
-Et je peux savoir comment tu peux connaître ce détail si particulier ?  
-Draco nous raconte tout de ses journées et raconte un peu la vie d'Harry chez toi.  
-Je vais tuer mon filleul.  
-J'ai donc raison, ta venue n'est pas uniquement dû à ma vie mais à la tienne aussi.  
-J'ai toujours haï Black. Il m'a pourri la vie à Poudlard et je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'était de le tuer.  
-Tu parle au passé.  
-Il a changé, Azkaban l'a profondément changé.  
-Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça.  
-Je sais et ça m'énerve. Ce n'est pas l'ennemi que j'ai toujours connu, s'énerva Severus. Il ne va pas bien, il fait des cauchemars terribles et…  
-Et toi tu as des sentiments pour lui.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais je n'arrive pas à penser clairement quand il est dans les parages et…  
-Vas-y crache le morceau.  
-Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?!  
-Tu n'as que moi Severus et apparemment ça fait trop longtemps que ça te travaille.  
-…et je ne dors jamais aussi bien que lorsque je dors avec lui. Enlève-moi ce sourire de ta figure tout de suite.  
-C'est pire que ce que je croyais, pouffa Lucius tout en restant maître de lui-même, tu es tombé amoureux de Sirius Black.  
-J'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Severus.  
-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué tout simplement. Et lui a-t-il des sentiments ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! Peut-être…je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé.  
-Et nous voilà, nous, si maître de nous même et de nos émotions complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Je pense que tu vas un peu trop loin. Tu dramatises la situation.  
-J'aime ma femme Severus et je ne veux que son bonheur.  
-Tu tournes dangereusement Poufsouffle Lucius, je ne suis plus si sûr que venir te parler était une bonne idée.  
-Au contraire ça te rassure un peu, ça fait de nous des hommes normaux.  
-Si tu le dis. Cette conversation était bien agréable mais je dois m'occuper d'un petit bonhomme qui doit avoir terminé ses cours.  
-Draco et Narcissa ne devrait pas tarder effectivement. Ce fut une visite des plus plaisantes et je suis ravi de te compter parmi mes amis. »

Severus s'inclina avant de sortir et de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

OoOoOoOoO

Consulter un psychomage fut une épreuve terrible pour Sirius, il savait qu'Azkaban l'avait changé mais il ne savait pas à quel point et que quelqu'un qui soit capable de le déterminer le mettait mal à l'aise. Et si on lui interdisait à vie de s'occuper d'Harry ?  
Il avait passé une demi-journée à Ste mangouste dans le cabinet du psychomage qu'on lui avait attribué et il connaîtrait la réponse seulement le lendemain. Il devait à nouveau se présenter devant le Magenmagot et il angoissait.  
Il avait envie d'une chose mais il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Après tout, comment demander à Severus de parler avec lui comme ils l'avaient fait juste avant le tribunal et peut-être même à nouveau dormir ensemble.  
Etrangement ce fut Severus qui vint dans sa chambre.

« Je fais du bruit ? Demanda un peu ironiquement Sirius.  
-Hagrid fait moins de bruit à côté de toi.  
-Je suppose que tu viens me faire la conversation puisque je t'empêche de dormir ?  
-Parfaitement. Raconte moi comment s'est passé ton entrevu avec le psychomage. »

Trop content de pouvoir parler avec Severus , Sirius ne se fit pas prier et ajouta autant de détails qu'il le pouvait afin de pouvoir faire durer la conversation toute la nuit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ou plutôt ne voulant pas s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent à nouveau enlacés.

« Black réveille-toi, il est l'heure. Espèce de flemmard y a bien que les Gryffondors pour être si peu matinaux.  
-J'arrive, j'arrive.  
-Il te reste 15 minutes avant ton audition je te signale.  
-Quel rabat-joie tu fais. »

Sirius se prépara tant bien que mal et ne sut jamais comment il réussit l'exploit à arriver à l'heure devant les portes du tribunal.

«Monsieur Black, prenez place. »

Il fut très étonné de constater que seulement Madame Bones et Monsieur le ministre étaient présents.

« D'après les dires de votre psychomage vous souffrez d'un complexe de culpabilité énorme, et de nombreux cauchemars vous empêchent de dormir. Est-ce exact ?  
-Oui, mais pas toutes les nuits.  
-Je m'en tiendrais au jugement du psychomage. Il préconise un long repos d'au moins 3 mois afin que vous puissiez vraiment faire le point et tenter de vous reconstruire. A la fin de cette période vous reverrez votre psychomage et selon vos progrès nous statuerons sur la garde de votre filleul : Si vous vous sentez mieux avant la fin de cette période vous pourrez revoir votre psychomage et nous nous réunirons a ce moment.  
-Très bien Madame Bones. »

Sirius sortit sous le regard triomphant du ministre. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler sa frustration mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il rentra à Poudlard et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre ne souhaitant voir personne. Ce fut Severus qui osa ouvrir la porte en premier.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il sachant très bien que la réponse était mauvaise.  
-Je dois prendre un repos forcé de 3 mois et un nouvel examen devant le psychomage avant de pouvoir redemander la garde d'Harry. Enfin sauf si par miracle tout va mieux d'un coup et que le psychomage approuve.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Le tribunal m'a accordé la garde d'Harry pendant un an, tu as largement le temps de te remettre avant l'expiration de cette date.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir Harry ou au moins qu'on m'en croit capable.  
-Tu es parfaitement capable de d'occuper d'Harry mais passer autant de temps à Azkaban a forcément un effet négatif sur ta santé. Tu n'es plus le même et c'est bien normal. Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et réagit. On dirait le loup-garou s'apitoyant sur son sort lorsque tu étais encore là-bas.  
-Ne parle pas de Remus ainsi, répliqua Sirius fatigué.  
-Comme si tu allais me faire changer d'avis. »

Sirius sauta sur Severus et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ne parle plus ainsi de Remus.  
-Tu vois, c'est ça que je voulais voir, l'ancien Black n'est pas très loin tout dépend de toi. »

Severus s'arracha facilement des bras maigrelets de Sirius et sortit de sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres et une légère rougeur sur les joues.

OoOoOoOoO

A la fin de l'un de ses cours Narcissa fut surprise de voir qu'Harry ne sortait pas alors que Draco était déjà dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?  
-C'est bientôt noël et j'aimerais beaucoup faire des cadeaux à Severus et Sirius et même Draco mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en prêter mais je te rembourserais tout promis.  
-Voilà ce que je te propose, on part ensemble pendant une demi-journée à Pré-au-Lard, on ne dit rien à personne et on revient pour le déjeuner. Comme ça tu auras tout le loisir de choisir tranquillement tes cadeaux et je les achèterais pour toi. D'accord ?!  
-Et Draco ?  
-Je demanderais à son père de le garder pour une fois.  
-Je pourrais le voir aussi un jour le père de Draco ?  
-Bien sûr, on n'a qu'à dire que toi, Severus et Sirius veniez dîner chez nous pour le réveillon de noël ça te va ?  
-Oh oui alors, s'écria Harry tout heureux. »

Harry rejoignit Draco et tout deux retournèrent aux appartements de Severus. Narcissa prit soin d'informer le directeur de ce changement de programme et ce dernier sembla ravi de cette idée. Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que cette demi-journée de shopping eut lieu. Harry était ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir un peu dehors. Etant avec Narcissa Malfoy il ne fut pas dérangé par des hordes de journalistes ou de sorciers souhaitant lui serrer la main ou simplement le toucher. Narcissa, pour sa part, les vit très bien et fit un regard si menaçant que personne n'osa les déranger.

« J'aimerais acheter un livre de potion pour Severus mais il en a déjà tellement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et qui ne soit pas dans le domaine des potions ? »

Harry réfléchit longuement mais ne sembla pas trouver d'idée.

« Regarde ce livre là, il parle de tous les serpents magiques qui existent. Je sais que Severus aime bien les serpents qu'en dis-tu ?  
-D'accord, soupira Harry heureux que quelqu'un ait eu une idée.  
-Et pour Sirius tu as une idée ?  
-Oui, il aime bien faire des blagues alors je vais lui acheter un livre pour en faire.  
-Je pense qu'il doit déjà tout savoir sur les blagues. Je pense que tu devrais acheter des bonbons farceurs et attendre qu'il ne mange !  
-Oh oui alors, s'exclama Harry mort de rire à l'idée de sa blague. Et pour Draco ?  
-Là c'est à toi de trouver, Draco est très difficile en cadeau.  
-Il parle tout le temps de Serpentard, il existe des livres sur lui ?  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, il faudrait aller voir dans la grande librairie de Pré-au-Lard. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils croisèrent Ted et Harry se fit une joie de lui sauter dessus.

« Comment ça va Harry ? Dis donc tu as l'air en très bonne forme.  
-Oui, c'est grâce à Severus et Sirius tu sais et même la maman de Draco.  
-Vous devez être la maman de Draco je suppose.  
-C'est cela, Madame Malfoy.  
-Oh. Une grande dame alors, dit-il en faisant une petite révérence.  
-Oh ne vous fatiguez pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je n'aime pas vraiment toute ces frasques mais je vous fais confiance pour le garder pour vous. Vous devez être Moldus pour connaître aussi bien Harry.  
-C'est exact, Harry et moi vivions ensemble dans les rues jusqu'à ce que Severus me sorte de là. Je lui suis reconnaissant à vie.  
-Derrière son masque froid Severus est quelqu'un de bien.  
-Il n'est pas le seul à avoir un masque d'après ce que je vois.  
-Dans le monde des grands il faut savoir survivre et donc ne pas montrer ce que l'on pense.  
-C'est pour ça que je suis parfaitement bien dans ma petite librairie. Bien sûr je n'en suis pas le propriétaire mais il me laisse souvent seul.  
-On vient chercher un livre sur Salazar Serpentard, s'exclama Harry. Tu sais si tu as un livre comme ça ?  
-Oh il y a beaucoup de livre sur lui mais je pense qu'un en particulier est beaucoup plus intéressant. Il est très vieux mais je ne peux pas dire si les faits écrits sont réel ou pas. »

Ted alla cherche le livre qu'il avait mis de côté et le leur apporta. Narcissa fut étrangement fasciné par ce livre, il semblait vraiment ancien et peut-être écrit par un contemporain de Serpentard.

« C'est du très vieux anglais mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait des sort de traduction.  
-C'est sort marche seulement si la langue a été connu par celui qui le lance, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour trouver cette personne. »

Ils payèrent et retournèrent à Poudlard où un Severus inquiet les attendait.

« Et je peux savoir où vous étiez tous les deux ?  
-C'est un secret pouffa Harry en sautant des les bras de Severus.  
-J'ai eu l'accord du directeur pour faire ce que j'ai fait. Ne gronde pas Harry c'est une surprise. De plus vous êtes invité tous les trois à venir dîner au manoir pour le réveillon, j'espère que vous pourrez vous libérer.  
-Eh bien faut demander à Sirius mais je pense que ce petit bonhomme arriverait à faire craquer n'importe qui.  
-Très bien, on se revoit donc la semaine prochaine Severus. A lundi Harry.  
-A lundi et merci beaucoup, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.»

OoOoOoOoO

David avait travaillé efficacement, le dossier contre Gates était prêt, il l'avait même présenté au directeur de Ste Mangouste mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de son cas après les fêtes. Il avait osé lui gâcher son noël. Cybèle pourrait passer un noël et un nouvel an tranquillement et ça il en était hors de questions pour David. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour finir ce dossier la veille de noël. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : Le ministre Fudge. Ce dernier cherchait à tout prix à discréditer Dumbledore, lui fournir un tel dossier était surement un pas en avant dans sa carrière.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus était encore un peu nerveux, même s'il savait qu'entre lui et Cybèle tout allait bien, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.  
Une table avait été dressée pour l'occasion, il avait voulu faire un joli petit dîné en tête à tête.

« Oh Remus, il ne fallait pas en faire tant !  
-Notre premier noël, je voulais marquer l'occasion.  
-Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi, répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant. »

La soirée se déroula à merveille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive en catastrophe quelques minutes après minuit.

« Nous avons un gros problème… »

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était plus que content d'aller dîner chez Draco, il n'avait encore jamais eu le droit d'aller chez son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le manoir il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule famille ici ?  
-Oui, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres.  
-Draco doit avoir une très grande famille alors ?!  
-Non, les grandes familles sorcières ont très peu d'enfants, Draco est enfant unique, il n'a ni sœur, ni frère.  
-Oh ! Comme moi alors.  
-On peut voir ça de cette façon là, répliqua Sirius. »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de frapper qu'un elfe de maison leur ouvrit la porte. Pour l'occasion Harry avait mis une nouvelle robe rouge et un pantalon vert. Sirius le trouvait craquant. Trop impressionné pour courir dans tous les sens Harry attendit bien gentiment que Draco apparaisse. Ce dernier apparut en haut du grand escalier. Il était habillé avec élégance, mais pour Draco ce n'était pas inhabituelle.

« Harry, s'écria Draco, viens il faut que je te fasse visiter. »

Draco entraîna Harry, laissant les deux adultes dans le hall. Bien heureusement pour eux, Lucius vint à leur rencontre.

« Ne pose pas de questions, ton fils à déjà pris Harry avec lui pour lui faire le tour du propriétaire.  
-Je peux au moins vous inviter au salon alors, Narcissa nous y attends. »

Harry ne revenait pas de la grandeur de la maison. Draco lui avait montré sa chambre, la grande bibliothèque et le jardin que sa mère entretenait avec un soin tout particulier.

« C'est si grand et vous n'êtes que trois ici ?!  
-Poudlard est encore plus grand.  
-Mais il y a beaucoup plus de monde.  
-Si tu veux, j'ai beaucoup de jeux et on pourrait…  
-Je n'ai pas dit bonjour à tes parents, ce n'est pas très poli. »

Draco conduisit Harry au petit salon où les adultes prenaient un verre. Harry alla directement vers Narcissa et l'embrassa sur la joue comme il en avait pris l'habitude lors de ses cours. Puis alla vers Lucius et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il fier de lui-même.  
-Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Harry n'éprouvait aucune peur face à Lucius, bien au contraire il n'hésitait aucunement à prendre la parole. Le dîner fut servit et Harry était impatient que l'heure des cadeaux arrive. Il espérait que tous ses cadeaux plairaient.  
Lorsqu'ils furent au dessert un elfe vint chercher Lucius.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il y a un homme qui veut vous voir en personne.  
-Excusez-moi je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Lucius revint accompagné par Monsieur Fudge, Madame Ombrage, Madame Bones qui ne semblait pas ravie d'être là et d'une dernière personne que ni Sirius, ni Severus ne connaissait.

« Par ordonnance du juge ici présent, j'ai le droit de vous enlevez Harry puisqu'il est officiel maintenant que ce garçon maîtrise parfaitement sa magie.  
-Par ordre de qui ? Demanda Severus qui se mit entre le groupe et Harry.  
-Par ordre du médicomage David Tackley, déclara très fier de lui Fudge en donnant un papier à Severus. »

Severus le lut et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une fois lut il le transmit à Sirius.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'écria Sirius, dans trois mois j'aurais la garde d'Harry vous ne pouvez pas nous l'enlever.  
-Non seulement j'ai le droit grâce à cette ordonnance mais en plus vous ne pourrez pas enlever Harry de sa nouvelle famille. Il sera dans un endroit équilibré.  
-Non, s'écria Harry qui commençait à comprendre la situation.  
-Monsieur le ministre je pense que vous faîtes une grave erreur, commença Lucius.  
-Il a été dit par le tribunal que lorsqu'Harry contrôlerait parfaitement sa magie il devait être remis entre les mains du ministère qui se chargerait de lui trouver une nouvelle famille, déclara Madame Bones. »

Ombrage s'approcha d'Harry.

« Allez viens, dit-elle, tu vas voir tu seras bien plus heureux dans ta nouvelle famille qu'avec un ancien criminel et un ancien mangemort, sans parler de leur fréquentation.  
-Madame Ombrage, encore une parole de ce genre et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter amèrement, s'exclama Madame Bones. Quant à vous Monsieur le ministre me faire faire une telle chose le soir de noël, je vous trouve inhumain. Je suis contre cette procédure.  
-Mais elle est légale.  
-C'est bien pour cela que je suis ici mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve le jour. Qu'on fasse cela au plus vite j'ai une famille qui m'attends.  
-Ne faîtes pas cela ce soir, supplia Sirius, c'est noël et nous allions ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Madame Bones sembla vouloir capituler mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Fudge.

« On ne peut pas contredire le jugement du Magenmagot. Si vous continuez à nous résister je peux faire appel à une escouade d'Aurors.  
-On n'arrivera pas à une telle extrémité, contra Madame Bones. Monsieur Snape, veuillez respecter le jugement. »

Severus n'avait absolument pas envie de respecter le jugement, et il s'en fichait d'aller à Azkaban du moment qu'il gardait Harry pour lui.

« NON, hurla Harry, s'il te plaît Severus, ne me laisse pas. Je serais un gentil garçon, j'arrêterais de faire des bêtises.  
-Harry écoute moi. Il faut que tu suives ces messieurs. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas le choix, mais je te promets que je vais chercher une solution pour qu'on soit à nouveau réuni.  
-Non s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de séparer Harry de sa famille, commença Draco. On ne sépare pas une famille quand ils sont heureux.  
-Severus Snape n'est pas la famille de Potter cracha Ombrage.  
-Ca suffit, coupa Bones, c'est noël et je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. »

Harry fut séparé par Ombrage des bras de Sirius et emmené avec Fudge. La séparation ne se fit pas sans pleurs, ni hurlement. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis un grand silence planait dans la grande salle.

« Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose, s'écria Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser l'emmener.  
-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Si je m'y opposais j'aurais sûrement terminé à Azkaban et nous n'aurions pas plus Harry.  
-Tu aurais dû faire quand même quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous l'enlever pour Noël, ce n'est pas juste.  
-Tu penses encore que la vie peut être juste Black, ouvre les yeux et regarde ta vie.  
-Je m'en fiche de ma vie, c'est celle d'Harry qui m'inquiète. Lui il doit avoir une vie heureuse, on lui doit bien ça.  
-Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Tu pense que je m'en fiche peut-être ? Tu me crois vraiment sans cœur. »

Severus sortit du grand salon et alla vers la cheminée la plus proche. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance actuelle et surtout il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse apercevoir les légères larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

« Je sais que tu es triste Sirius mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en vouloir à Severus, raisonna Narcissa.  
-Et vous ? Vous avez énormément de pouvoir et vous l'avez laissé partir malgré tout.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison non plus pour t'en prendre à ma femme Black. Je te suggère de rentrer à Poudlard et d'en parler à Dumbledore.  
-Excusez mon attitude. Je suis désolé de devoir partir aussi prématurément. »

Sirius repartit directement vers Poudlard et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne comptait pas en sortir avant un bon bout de temps.

**A suivre...  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Dépression

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNEE 2010, j'espère que vous commencerez votre année bien mieux que moi, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas publié pendant les vacances. Pour la petite histoire (attention je raconte ma vie vous pouvez passer) : J'ai eu un accident d'équitation qui s'est résulté par une quadruple fracture du bassin, ça sonne horrible mais je vous jure ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Donc j'ai terminée mes vacances à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas pu terminer mon chapitre. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai eu internet à nouveau et j'ai pu terminer mon chapitre, vu que franchement je n'ai que ça à faire. (Je parle plus de ma vie c'est bon.) Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Clodina** pour sa correction rapide et efficace. Bonne lecture (pour info : il reste 2 chapitres dont l'épilogue, enfin logiquement)

**Chapitre 19****:** **Dépression.**

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai signé aucun dossier spécifiant qu'Harry maîtrisait sa magie !  
-Je pense qu'un jeune médicomage du nom de David Tackley l'a fait pour vous.  
-Mais quand a-t-il vu Harry ?  
-Narcissa m'avait bien dit qu'un médicomage était venu à votre place mais je ne pensais pas qu'Harry se maîtrisait parfaitement.  
-C'est très récent mais je voulais laisser passer noël avant de le mentionner dans mes dossiers.  
-Dans ce cas j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problème.  
-On verra bien. J'irais voir le directeur dès demain.  
-Il va être ravi d'avoir une visite le jour de noël.  
-Il faut que j'aille voir Severus et Sirius. Comment l'ont-ils pris ? S'exclama Remus.  
-Je n'ai vu que Sirius mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de bonne augure d'y aller dès à présent.  
-Je vois. J'attendrais demain, peut-être qu'il faut laisser passer la nuit. »

Remus ne dormit pas de le nuit, Cybèle l'avait quitté peu après le départ de Dumbledore et depuis…l'insomnie. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi insensible que l'avait été le ministre.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry avait été directement conduit dans une nouvelle famille et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il était parfaitement heureux avec Severus et Sirius et il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela cesse. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal c'était la non combativité de Severus et Sirius pour le retenir. Ils n'avaient rien dit du tout pour empêcher ces personnes de l'emmener dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Harry je te présente ta nouvelle famille, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec eux. »

Harry daigna, pour la première fois, relever les yeux et rencontra le regard noisette d'une femme d'un certain âge et un homme plus grand, des cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux bleus.

« Voici Eve et Steve Briston, ce sont des amis de longue date et je suis certain qu'ils vont très bien s'occuper de toi, déclara Fudge très fier de lui.  
-Si je peux me permettre, commença Eve, il commence à se faire très tard et il serait peut-être mieux pour Harry qu'on lui montre sa chambre, on se présentera plus en détail dès demain matin.  
-Bien sûr, s'écria Fudge. Harry je te laisse, ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais te voir très prochainement. Je vous le confie dit-il à l'adresse du couple Briston. »

Harry ne dit rien, que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il souhaitait simplement être de retour au Manoir Malfoy et terminer la soirée qui avait si bien commencé. Ce souhait hélas ne se réalisa pas, on le conduisit dans une chambre et on le mit au lit. Il ne regarda même pas sa nouvelle chambre, il préféra fermer les yeux et souhaiter que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.  
Le lendemain matin, il constata avec horreur que tout ceci n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais rêve, la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était de couleur rouge avec quelques affiches de sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas, il y avait une armoire dans un coin et un coffre à jouet. Harry ne prêta aucune attention au jouet et décida de rester au lit. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que quelqu'un vint pour le réveiller.

"Harry il est temps de venir prendre ton petit déjeuner."

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, avec un peu de chance s'il ne parlait pas peut-être que ces personnes le renverraient vers Severus et Sirius ! Le silence ne gêna en aucune façon Eve qui vint secouer Harry gentiment jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne se lever.

"Dépêche toi sinon ça va se refroidir."

Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce et s'habilla le plus lentement possible. Mais même cela n'agaça pas du tout Eve. Lorsqu'ils descendirent Harry remarqua de nombreux portrait qui tout en n'étant pas ceux des propriétaires de la maison leur ressemblaient un peu. La cuisine était de couleur blanche et beige, ce qui n'était pas si mal que ça du point de vue du petit garçon, et sur la table un bol et quelques tartines attendaient le petit garçon. Harry ne mangea pas d'un grand appétit, il finit son bol mais ne toucha pas aux tartines, son ventre refusait de manger quoi que ce soit de solide.

"Si tu veux bien grandir il faut que tu manges tout ton petit déjeuner."

Devant le mutisme du petit garçon Eve préféra ne pas insister.

"Va voir au pied de ton lit, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil."

Trop heureux de pouvoir quitter la cuisine Harry couru dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'y rester. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son lit il vit plusieurs paquets cadeaux, pendant un instant il souria pensant que ces cadeaux étaient de la part de Severus et Sirius, mais en les ouvrant il ne vit que des jouets qu'il ne connaissait pas et aucun livre. Dépité il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit.  
Eve savait très bien que l'insertion d'Harry dans leur famille n'allait pas être aisée mais elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que le garçon serait si renfermé. Au moment où il couru dans sa chambre Eve pensa qu'à partir de maintenant ce serait plus facile, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant et les enfants adoraient les cadeaux, Harry semblait ne pas être très différent. Elle décida de le laisser jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre sans le déranger et attendit midi avant d'aller le voir. Elle fut très étonnée de constater que bien que les cadeaux aient été ouverts Harry n'y avait pas touché. Il était assis sur son lit, le regard songeur fixé sur le mur. Perturbée par ce manque d'intérêt, elle fit immédiatement appelle à son mari.

« C'est quand même étrange qu'il soit assis là à ne rien faire. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il consulte un psychomage non ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il est seulement perturbé par le changement de lieu, il va très vite s'y faire.  
-Mais si ça continue ? Comment je vais gérer cette situation ?  
-Je crois savoir qu'il aime lire, j'ai entendu un des professeurs de Poudlard le dire lorsque j'ai fait quelques achats à Pré-au-lard, essaye et regarde sa réaction !  
-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.  
-Mais de rien, j'essaierais de rentrer un peu plus tôt ce soir.  
-Oui, merci beaucoup, à ce soir, je t'aime. »

Lorsque la conversation par cheminée cessa, Eve n'était plus inquiète du tout, son mari avait toujours de bonnes idées et des livres pour enfants elle en avait quelques uns. Elle était particulièrement angoissée à l'idée d'éduqer un enfant car n'ayant pas la possibilité de concevoir, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant et l'adoption était une méthode longue et compliquée. C'est pourquoi lorsque Cornélius était venu leur proposer d'avoir Harry chez eux ils n'avaient pas hésiter une seule seconde, mais elle n'avait pas envisagée que ce serait aussi dur. Heureusement pour elle, son mari, malgré ses horaires impossible et son travail pendant les jours fériés, pouvaient toujours lui consacrer quelques minutes de son temps pour l'aider.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry lui avait été enlevé depuis maintenant une semaine et Severus n'était pas encore ressorti de son laboratoire. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, même Dumbledore ne s'y était pas aventuré. Quant à Sirius, lui, n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'Harry, personne n'avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et pourtant tous avait essayé, même Cybèle.

Cette dernière avait été mise à pied après avoir caché les éléments du dossier Potter mais elle avait eu des circonstances atténuantes suite à la période de l'année. De nombreux juges avaient même qualifié d'impardonnable ce qu'avait osé faire le ministre et le jeune médicomage David Tackley. Tous avaient souhaité ne pas poursuivre le docteur Cybèle pour son jugement mais Ombrage avait, on ne sait comment, convaincu certains membres du Magenmagot et la sentence était alors tombé en la défaveur de la jeune médicomage.  
Cybèle ne l'avait pas mal pris, bien au contraire, elle en avait profité pour passer une longue semaine à Poudlard avec Remus qui, bien que déprimé par la perte d'Harry, ne semblait pas vouloir baisser les bras. Remus avait été voir Sirius tous les jours mais sans résultat, cependant après chaque visite qu'il avait donné à Sirius, il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque et lisait le plus de livres possibles. Cybèle avait remarqué son manège dès les premiers jours et avait décidé de l'épauler dans ses recherches. Depuis ce jour là, leur couple s'était renforcé et Remus sentait qu'il tombait dans le piège de l'amour mais cela lui était égal car pour la première fois il se sentait épaulé pendant une période de crise.

« Toujours rien, marmonna Cybèle de plus en plus frustré par la situation.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras, nous finirons par trouver une solution. Je suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose, c'est sûrement sous nos yeux.  
-Pourquoi un garçon aussi gentil qu'Harry doit passer par toutes ses épreuves ? Ce n'est pas juste.  
-C'est pour cela qu'on doit trouver une solution durable pour ces trois têtes de mules parce que ce n'est pas grâce à eux qu'on va avancer.  
-Ne leur en veux pas, répondit Cybèle en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras de Remus, ils ont trop mal pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
-As-tu osé t'approcher du laboratoire de Severus ?  
-J'admire Severus depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais été suicidaire, je sais quand il ne faut pas approcher d'un lieu. J'ai senti les sorts qu'il à posé sur la porte du labo et je pense en avoir senti que la moitié. Ne rigole pas idiot, dit-elle en frappant gentiment Remus à l'épaule.  
-Oh ! Le serpent sort ses crochets finalement.  
-Haha ! L'humour navrant des Gryffondor fait encore des siennes.  
-Allez, on range les armes et on reprend les livres.  
-Seulement si tu me promets un dîner en tête à tête, je n'en peux plus de manger dans la grande salle avec tout ce bruit. Comment fais-tu pour supporter cela toute une année ?!  
-Eh bien j'arrive à me focaliser sur autre chose, en général sur Harry, mais maintenant…  
-On va réussir à trouver une solution, je te le promets, s'exclama Cybèle avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle pouvait.  
-Il nous faut une autre personne et de préférence quelqu'un qui s'y connait en loi.  
-Mais tu es génial Remus, et nous on est aussi trop obtus pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il nous faut Sonia Ernet ! C'est la personne la plus qualifié qui soit, elle m'a vraiment impressionné au tribunal.  
-C'est moi qui suit bête, je connais bien Sonia.  
-Tu connais bien Sonia ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
-C'est une amie, nous avons seulement travaillé ensemble sur quelques dossiers.  
-Parce que tu as travaillé au ministère toi ?  
-Ne me ferais-tu pas une crise de jalousie Cybèle ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est stupide et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
-On est jamais trop prudente, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. »

Remus la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

« Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, qui est aussi un lieu public, je vous prierais donc de garder un comportement professionnel dans un tel lieu, s'exclama Mme Pince.  
-Excusez-nous marmonna Remus les joues rouges, nous avions terminé.  
-Eh bien j'espère que vous allez ranger parce que je ne compte pas le faire à votre place, dit-elle en désignant la table recouverte de livres ouverts.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Cybèle en prenant sa baguette. »

D'un geste de la main tous les livres se remirent à leur place et même le banc se positionna parfaitement sous le rebord de la table.

« Ca vous va ainsi ? »

Cybèle n'attendit pas la réponse de la bibliothécaire et partit sans demander son reste. Remus fut un peu plus long à réagir mais il partit avec un petit regard d'excuse vers la pauvre bibliothécaire qui ne semblait pas encore s'être remise de l'affront qu'elle venait de subir par la jeune fille.

« Tu aurais pu lui montrer un peu plus de respect quand même.  
-Oh ne fais pas ton vieux garçon coincé veux-tu ! Elle n'aime rien cette sorcière, tu fais tout ce qu'elle veut et elle n'est pas contente.  
-Tout de même…  
-Remus, par moment j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es jamais amusé dans ta vie.  
-Je pourrais bien t'étonner, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Cybèle se contenta d'hausser les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer dans les appartements de Remus, qui était aussi devenu les siens depuis une semaine.

OoOoOoOoO

Eve était fatigué, pas physiquement puisqu'elle ne faisait pas de sport mais bien psychologiquement, ce petit bonhomme, pas plus haut que trois pommes, allait la rendre folle. Il ne lui parlait que pour qu'elle lui achète un livre et à chaque fois qu'elle lui en ramenait un, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait qu'une fois le livre terminé. Jamais il ne faisait autre chose, il ne parlait pas, ne voulait pas sortir, ne voulait pas participer à la vie dans cette famille et tout cela épuisait Eve.

« Tu devrais le forcer à sortir tu sais, répliqua son mari, je vois bien que ça ne vas pas, si tu veux je peux ne pas aller travailler la semaine prochaine, on sortira tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille.  
-Mais est-ce qu'il va bien vouloir ? Je ne souhaite pas le perturber, il a déjà tant traversé.  
-Je sais, mais si tu ne le forces pas un peu il va continuer à s'enfermer et ça ne peux pas être bon pour lui, ce pourrait même être très néfaste.  
-Que faire alors ?  
-Allons nous promener sur le chemin de traverse, il pourra choisir quelques livres et comme ça il aura été un peu dehors.  
-D'accord, je vais aller essayer d'aller le convaincre.  
-Non Eve, on le sortira la semaine prochaine sans lui demander son avis, je suis certain qu'il nous dira merci à la fin de la journée.  
-Je n'aime pas ça, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Moi non plus, mais si c'est la seule façon de pouvoir le faire sortir de sa léthargie alors je suis prêt à le faire. »

Eve ne voulut même pas continuer cette conversation, au fond d'elle, elle savait que son mari avait raison, Harry ne sortait jamais de sa chambre, il venait à grand peine prendre ses repas et se laver et toujours aussi muet. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle souhaitait vraiment que les choses aillent mieux. Si Harry y mettait un peu du sien elle savait que tout pourrait aller cent fois mieux, mais voilà, ce gamin était aussi borné qu'un Scrouttch à Pétard.

« D'accord, tu as sûrement raison, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse dès lundi prochain.  
-Tu as pris la bonne décision.  
-Et je sens que je vais le regretter, enfin bon, on verra bien. »

Eve s'assit à côté de son mari et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Ils restèrent là sans parler, puis ils allèrent se coucher sans se parler. En une semaine, l'ambiance de cette maison était passé de paisible à stressante et Eve souhaitait presque que Harry ne soit jamais arrivé dans leur maison. A chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait et elle s'en voulait immédiatement. Dans ses moments là elle souhaitait que le lendemain apporte enfin une bonne nouvelle ou que l'ambiance s'améliore et à chaque fois elle était déçue.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy était un homme réputé sans cœur, tous pensaient qu'il n'aimait qu'une seule chose et sa famille ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Pourtant, cet homme réputé si froid, ne cessait de maudire Fudge pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Le visage d'Harry quand il avait compris qu'on l'éloignait de Severus et de Black l'avait profondément bouleversé. Bien sûr il n'en avait rien fait paraître, seule sa femme avait vu à quel point cela l'avait ébranlé. Lui, l'homme le plus glacial du monde sorcier avait senti son cœur se briser devant la scène qui c'était déroulé le soir de noël. Il avait bien sûr tenté d'affronter de front Fudge mais il n'avait rien pu faire face au décret du juge, il devait donc s'y prendre d'une manière complètement différente et Serpentarde bien sûr ! Plongé dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir discrètement, pas plus que les pas feutrés sur le tapis, ce fut seulement quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou qu'il prit conscience de la présence de sa femme.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'arriverais à surprendre le grand Lucius Malfoy je ne l'aurais pas cru, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de son mari. Tu étais préoccupé ? »

Lucius prit un long moment avant de répondre à son épouse. Cette dernière semblait resplendir de jour en jour. Ils passaient désormais toutes leur nuits ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur du couple et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux et comblé de toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas être heureux tant que le petit bonhomme qui occupait ses pensées était séparé des deux adultes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« Harry, murmura-t-il en réponse à Narcissa.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
-On ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait eu un 'on' à n'importe quel moment.  
-Il existe un 'on' depuis que toi Lucius Malfoy a changé aussi radicalement pour devenir l'homme que j'aime aujourd'hui. Un homme qui au passage se fait un sang d'encre pour un petit bonhomme de 8 ans qui a conquis son cœur. »

Lucius sourit à cette réplique, c'est vrai qu'il avait radicalement changé durant cette dernière année, mais en bien et il le sentait vraiment. De plus, jamais il ne se serait inquiété pour un enfant, autre que le sien, quelques années auparavant.

« Affronter Fudge de face ne servirait à rien.  
-Ce serait surtout très Gryffondorien comme tactique, sans vouloir t'insulter bien sûr. Cela m'étonne même que tu y ais songé.  
-Touché…  
-Je pense que comme moi tu as été profondément choqué par l'attitude de notre cher ministre et que tu as réagi par instinct. Ne change pas, reste ainsi Lucius, car c'est ainsi que je t'aime.  
-Il faut faire tomber Fudge de l'intérieur, c'est la seule manière pour qu'on puisse récupérer Harry, il n'aura plus aucune crédibilité.  
-Penses-tu pouvoir quand même l'enlever à sa nouvelle famille ?  
-Harry n'a qu'une famille et il s'appelle Severus Snape. Ca se voit dans sa façon de le regarder et c'est réciproque. La famille où se trouve Harry soutient Fudge, si jamais il tombe je ne pense pas que le juge souhaitera qu'Harry reste dans cette famille.  
-Il faudrait destituer Fudge pour un manquement grave à ses devoirs dans ce cas là.  
-Ca ne va pas être évident mais je suis certain que Fudge a de nombreux cadavres dans ses placards.  
-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
-Sa plus fervente partisante est ce crapaud d'Ombrage, je pense qu'elle doit en savoir énormément sur le ministre ou alors elle se sert de lui. Dans les deux cas on peut la faire tomber elle aussi.  
-Fais tout de même attention à celle-là, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne jouait pas vraiment franc jeu.  
-Tu penses réellement que je vais jouer franc-jeu ?  
-Je te connais assez bien pour ne pas répondre à cette question mais juste…fais attention. De mon côté je pense pouvoir parler à de nombreuses dames qui ont fréquenté Fudge pendant une période.  
-Comment va Draco ?  
-Il déprime un peu, il ne comprend pas vraiment la situation, déclara Narcissa un peu dépitée.  
-Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée, ça va ?  
-Cette histoire me rend un peu malade, comment peut-on faire subir cela à un enfant aussi jeune et extraordinaire qu'Harry ?  
-Parce que justement, il est extraordinaire, tout le monde souhaite l'avoir près de lui.  
-Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'indigna Narcissa.  
-Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi il faut absolument le récupérer afin qu'il grandisse dans une famille qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment.  
-J'espère que tu vas réussir.  
-Le seul problème c'est que ça va me prendre du temps et on n'en a pas beaucoup.  
-En attendant, je vais tenter de trouver une solution. Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu ailles secouer un peu notre cher maître des potions. Si on veut faire bouger les choses il faut qu'il sorte enfin de son labo.  
-Il n'est toujours pas ressorti ? Je pensais qu'il irait voir Black au moins.  
-Ces deux là sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont amoureux les géants auront le temps de devenir des nains. Même Dumbledore n'a pas osé le déranger.  
-J'irai le voir dès que j'aurais un plan d'attaque. »

Narcissa embrassa longuement son mari avant de quitter la pièce aussi discrètement que son entrée. Lucius ne pouvait cacher le fin sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Oui, il était heureux mais pour que son bonheur soit parfait il fallait qu'Harry retrouve sa vraie famille !

OoOoOoOoO

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire enrager Eve, il ne parlait jamais, n'était jamais vraiment agréable, mais elle avait toujours le sourire. Depuis plus d'une semaine ce petit manège continuait et Harry déprimait de plus en plus. Il avait espéré dans les premiers jours que Severus ou Sirius viennent le chercher mais il ne c'était rien passé ! Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourtant il avait fait des bêtises avant et jamais Severus ou Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout était différent ? Il ne lisait jamais vraiment tout les livres, il pleurait plus qu'il ne lisait. Chaque jour il espérait que quelqu'un l'arrache à cette famille qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais chaque jour il était très déçu. Il fut très étonné quant il vit Eve entrer dans sa chambre un matin avec un entrain inhabituel.

« Allez Harry, il n'est pas bon pour un petit garçon comme toi de rester enfermé comme tu le fais. Aujourd'hui on va sur le Chemin de Traverse. Allez jeune homme, on se lève et on s'habille ça te changera. »

Harry resta immobile et la regarda avec des yeux noirs mais qui ne firent absolument pas l'effet escompté.

« Ce n'est pas en faisant cette petite tête adorable que tu me feras changer d'avis. Dépêche-toi où c'est moi qui me charge de t'habiller. »

Bon grès, mal grès Harry se leva et s'habilla le plus lentement possible.

« Dépêche toi un peu, on risque de faire attendre Steve et tu ne voudrais pas le mettre en colère ! »

Harry savait ce qu'un homme en colère pouvait faire et il ne souhaitait pas à nouveau se faire taper comme son oncle l'avait fait pendant une partie de son enfance.

« Eh bien voilà, allez enfile tes chaussures et on est parti. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer, je suis certaine que tu nous remercieras à la fin de la journée ! »

Harry en doutait mais pour le moment il n'avait pas le choix. Il vit que Steve les attendait devant la cheminée et il se douta de leur moyen de transport, il n'aimait pas vraiment les cheminées. Il prit un peu de poudre et la lança dans le feu puis disparut.  
Comme à son habitude il arriva à terre à son arrivé lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fort le remettre debout.

« Eh bien, la prochaine fois on saura que tu ne sais pas voyager par cheminée, je me demande ce qu'on pu t'enseigner un ancien prisonnier et un traitre. »

Harry ne savait pas de qui Steve parlait mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il avait employé. Comme à son habitude il ne répondit pas. Il secoua un peu ses robes pour enlever les cendres. En levant les yeux il reconnut instantanément le bar dans lequel il était entré un an auparavant. Pour la première fois il souhaita ne jamais avoir connu de sorcier, il n'avait eu que des malheurs depuis ce moment. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa rencontre avec Severus et Sirius même si eux semblaient l'avoir oublié.

Steve se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar et ouvrit une petite porte qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée. Il tapota avec sa baguette sur quelques briques avant que celles-ci se mettent à bouger. Il fut instantanément sous le charme du phénomène qui se déroula devant lui mais n'en profita pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu puisque Eve avait saisi sa main et l'emmenait sur une allée remplis de sorciers.

« J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler avec quelques marchands mais ça risque de durer longtemps, je peux vous laisser ? De toute façon on se retrouve plus tard à la maison.  
-D'accord, soupira Eve, mais tu m'avais promit qu'on passerait cette journée en famille.  
-Tu sais qu'on ne fait pas forcément tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie et là, c'est vraiment important.  
-Bon, à plus tard alors.  
-Tu es adorable, j'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder. »

Steve s'éloigna à grand pas tandis qu'Harry s'émerveilla devant les vitrines des différents magasins. Cependant il préféra ne pas donner raison à Eve et fit comme si de rien n'était tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs.  
Eve ne fut pas dupe du manège d'Harry et remercia intérieurement son mari pour cette idée. Leur petit tour prit pourtant une tout autre tournure lorsqu'un sorcier reconnu la fameuse cicatrice d'Harry.

« Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Bonjour Monsieur Potter, c'est un si grand honneur de vous rencontrer, quand je vais dire ça à ma femme elle va être malade de jalousie vous pouvez me croire. »

Un passant curieux se retourna à son tour et voulut lui aussi adresser un petit mot au jeune garçon. Ce fut bientôt tout un attroupement qui se précipita autour d'Harry qui commençait à être très mal à l'aise. Eve quand à elle était satisfaite, en particulier lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un les prendre en photos. Trop occupé à sourire à la foule et à répondre aux questions, elle ne remarqua pas le mal-être d'Harry.

Bien que maîtrisant parfaitement sa magie Harry n'avait jamais été entouré par autant de monde et ce fut un sentiment d'étouffement qui le fit paniquer. Les sorciers les plus proches d'Harry sentirent une vague de chaleur très intense et reculèrent instinctivement. Voyant une brèche pour s'enfuir Harry s'y précipita emmenant malgré elle Eve qui le regardait avec un regard mi-effrayé, mi-admiratif. Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique qu'Harry remarqua, la porte claquant derrière eux, empêchant quiconque de les suivre. Une fois calmé Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et fut ravi de constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans un magasin qui vendait des ingrédients de potions.

Eve ne partagea absolument pas l'émerveillement d'Harry.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? »

Harry la regarda puis continua le déchiffrage de tous les pots qui se trouvaient à son niveau.

« Tu pourrais me répondre tout de même. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. »

Voyant que le garçon ne daignait même pas tourner la tête vers elle, elle l'empoigna à l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de ton petit manège, tu vas ouvrir cette porte et on va rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Tu es puni, on ne joue pas ainsi avec la magie et tu ne décides pas dans quel magasin on entre ou non. J'aimerais que tu te tiennes mieux en public, tu me fais honte. »

Harry se sentit misérable à la fin du monologue d'Eve mais retint ses larmes aussi longtemps qu'il le put, jamais il ne montrerait que les paroles d'Eve l'avait profondément touché. A la fin de la discussion, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit seule et Eve poussa Harry vers la sortie, et donc vers la foule en délire qui n'attendaient que leur sortie. Eve parla longuement avec différentes personnes et Harry dut rester à côté d'elle sans bouger. Ce moment lui parut durer une éternité et il fut très heureux lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le parquet du salon. Il n'attendit même pas l'arrivée d'Eve, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais en sortir.  
Cela ne troubla pas Eve plus que ça puisqu'elle aussi, trop énervé par l'attitude de l'enfant, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre souhaitant que tous ses problèmes se règlent seuls.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius se trouvait devant la porte du laboratoire de Severus et un fin sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. La porte contenait un nombre incroyable de sortilèges, dont certains pas très légaux.

'''_Rien ne vaut un bon challenge pour commencer une journée.'''_

Il fallut tout de même une bonne heure à Lucius pour parvenir à poser sa main sur la poignée sans craindre de conséquences douloureuses.

Le laboratoire se composait de deux pièces, l'une où se trouvaient les ingrédients et les chaudrons et l'autre où se trouvaient un bureau et une armoire contenant de nombreux ouvrages et de résultats d'expériences. La pièce d'expérimentation semblait n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps, une fine couche de poussière s'était déjà déposée sur le plan de travail. Lucius alla directement dans le bureau où il trouva un Severus avec une mine affreuse en compagnie de plusieurs bouteilles de FireWisky vides.

« Lucius au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne souhaite voir personne, et surtout pas ta tête d'homme heureux.  
-C'est ça, depuis une semaine je donne des réceptions pour montrer à quel point je suis heureux. Idiot, tu comptes rester longtemps ainsi ? Tu ne vas même pas te battre ? A quel point es-tu lâche ?  
-N'oublies pas que je suis un Serpentard…  
-Foutaise. J'aurais cru que tu allais tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver mais non, tu préfères te cacher ici. Tu ne mérites pas Harry. »

Lucius se retrouva collé contre le mur par un Severus très en colère.

« Enfin tu réagis, Harry a besoin de toi et ce n'est pas en restant à rien faire que tu vas l'aider.  
-Qui donnerait légalement la garde d'Harry Potter à un mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois Lucius ! Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un souhaite vraiment le voir en ma compagnie ?  
-Tu apportes plus à ce garçon que n'importe quelle autre famille et le plus important, tu l'aimes et lui aussi.  
-Tu es bien naïf de croire que l'amour rentre en compte dans une ordonnance du juge.  
-Tu crois que ça c'est mieux ? Tu penses qu'il est heureux ? »

Lucius balança la gazette sur le bureau afin que Severus puisse lire la première page.

**Première apparition du héros national**

_Aujourd'hui on a pu voir enfin notre héros national sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de sa famille adoptive. Un peu timide le garçon n'a pas dit un mot, mais il semblerait que ce soit seulement le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes qui l'ait effrayé. Après une première approche nous avons remarqué que le garçon a montré des signes de magie accidentelle. En effet il a réussi à s'enfermer dans un magasin d'ingrédients de potion renommé avant de finalement en ressortir avec sa mère adoptive Mme Eve Briston._

_Pour en savoir plus sur la vie d'Harry Potter, aller directement à la page 4._

Severus ne continua pas sa lecture, seule la photo l'intéressait. On pouvait y voir un Harry terrorisé qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'enfuir, mais il était retenu fermement par la main par Eve Briston. Cette image fit enragé Severus, comment osait-elle l'exposé ainsi devant ces journalistes rapaces alors qu'on voyait bien qu'il était terrifié.

« Comment ose-t-elle ! Elle n'a donc pas de cervelle ? Heureusement qu'Harry se maîtrise sinon il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégât.  
-Donc tu vas enfin sortir la tête de ton laboratoire et tu vas bouger Black, à ce que j'ai compris, lui aussi s'est enfermé dans un coin et ne bouge plus.  
-C'est à moi de le bouger ? Non mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il faut qu'on sorte Harry de cette famille.  
-Laisse moi m'occuper de Fudge, pour le moment on a aussi besoin de Black en forme, après tout c'est lui son gardien officiel.  
-Très bien, je vais réconforter le cabot.  
-Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te faisait pas plaisir, n'oublie pas qui tu as en face de toi. »

Severus ne répondit pas à cette pique, il ne fit que lever un sourcil et se rasseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et prit congé de son ami, il avait réussi à le faire réagir, ce qui était un miracle en soi.

Severus mit un petit moment avant de sortir de son laboratoire, cet endroit était devenu son lieu de recueillement, il n'avait pas voulu affronter tout le monde sans Harry, on pouvait appeler ça de la lâcheté mais pour lui c'était surtout un déchirement dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre. Il prit la direction de l'appartement du loup, au moins, ce dernier savait forcément où son clébard d'ami s'était réfugié. Il n'eut qu'un très léger moment d'hésitation…  
A sa plus grande surprise cependant, ce ne fut pas Lupin qui lui ouvrit mais son ancienne élève Cybèle. Ce ne fut que grâce à sa très longue expérience d'espion qu'il ne réagit pas.

« Professeur Snape, quelle heureuse surprise de vous voir. Je suis très reconnaissante à la personne qui a réussit le miracle de vous faire sortir de votre laboratoire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Aux dernières nouvelles Lupin habitait ici, est-ce que cela aurait changé ?  
-Oh, non ça n'a pas changé, je vais vous chercher Remus. »

Severus se contenta d'hausser son fameux sourcil et de regarder Cybèle d'une toute nouvelle manière. Cette dernière se dépêcha d'aller chercher Remus, espérant que son ancien professeur n'aie pas vu les rougeurs qui commençait à naître sur ses joues. Remus arriva peu après devant le portrait.

« Severus quelle joie de voir que tu es sorti de ton labo, dit-il en le serrant des ses bras.  
-Lâche-moi immédiatement, s'écria immédiatement Severus, non mais elle ne t'a pas encore appris les bonnes manières, j'espérais plus d'une ancienne Serpentarde. »

Remus ne put que rire devant le regard indigné de Severus, on aurait presque dit une vierge effarouché, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer au terrible maître des potions. Un blanc s'installa entre eux et ce fut Remus qui brisa le silence en premier, un peu intimidé par le regard perçant de Severus.

« Tu souhaitais me voir pour quelle raison ?  
-Où se trouve le clébard ? Il paraît qu'il se cache quelque part…typiquement Black. »

Remus se retint d'exploser de rire…ces deux là c'étaient vraiment trouvé, ils avaient eu la même réaction, mais pour rien au monde Severus ne l'admettrait.

« Il n'a pas quitté la chambre d'Harry depuis noël, personne n'a réussit à l'en faire sortir et pourtant on a été nombreux à essayer.  
-Pas avec assez de conviction faut croire, balança Severus avant de se détourner de Remus avec un claquement de cape si caractéristique de sa personne. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de sortir Sirius de son mal être, c'était Severus.  
Ce dernier marchait si vite que les élèves qui le voyaient dans le couloir pensaient qu'il ne touchait même pas les pieds par terre, il était à la fois effrayant et fascinant. Plusieurs Gryffondors se mirent à pleurer en le voyant puisque cela signifiait qu'il allait reprendre ses cours de Potions, d'autres au contraire ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ceux là étaient bien sûr à Serpentard.

Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant au milieu de son salon que Severus s'aperçu à quel point son appartement lui avait manqué. Il ne s'y attarda pas trop en entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Harry, faisant sursauter l'occupant.

« Alors tu te caches ? Tu ne fais rien pour Harry. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers Severus. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'ils étaient rouges et vitreux, signe qu'il avait pleuré récemment. Sa maigreur lui indiquait qu'il ne s'était sûrement pas très ben alimenté depuis une semaine…et l'odeur qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. C'était une loque, il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner Black. Bien qu'une partie de lui avait très envie de se ridiculiser en se jetant par terre et en prenant Sirius dans ses bras, il n'en fit rien.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu n'as rien fait non plus. Comment oses-tu me jeter ça au visage Snape.  
-Eh bien c'est l'heure du réveil Black parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra le récupérer.  
-Comme si on allait pouvoir le récupérer, moi un ancien d'Azkaban et toi un ancien Mangemort, qu'est-ce que tu crois !  
-Très bien, je sais que ce petit garçon m'aime et c'est réciproque et je ferais tout pour l'enlever d'une famille qui l'exploite pour leur propre popularité. Si tu n'es pas avec moi ce n'est pas grave, je me battrais tout seul. »

Severus jeta la gazette du jour par terre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sirius était sonné, il n'avait jamais entendu Severus dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il n'y avait que Harry pour changer un cœur de pierre. Puis la dernière partie du dialogue de Severus lui monta enfin au cerveau.  
Intrigué il prit la gazette et se mit à la lire. De rage il se mit à déchirer la gazette en petit morceaux et sortit de la chambre dans l'espoir d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il se heurta bien vite à une porte verrouillé.

« Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher Snape je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus, on a Harry à aller sauver alors sors vite de là, s'écria-t-il en tapant sur la porte. »

Ce fut un Severus mouillé, avec seulement une serviette en pagne qui lui ouvrit la porte. Sirius bloqua pendant une très longue minute avant de s'enfermer vite fait dans la salle de bain, maudissant le maître des potions pour posséder de tels atouts…qui aurait pu croire que Severus cachait une peau si nacrée qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée. Severus, très fier de son effet, alla s'habiller rapidement et se décida à attendre que Sirius soit lui aussi présentable pour faire leur première réapparition au repas du soir qui allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes.

Remus avait été d'humeur plus que joyeuse depuis que Severus était sorti, comme par miracle, de son laboratoire, il savait que cela signifiait que Sirius ne tarderait pas lui aussi à sortir de la chambre d'Harry et il ne fut pas déçu en voyant les deux hommes entrer dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

En voyant Severus les élèves baissèrent d'un ton leur discussion et les rumeurs reprirent d'un coup sur le maître de potions. D'abord très mal à l'aise Sirius se força à sourire à son ami de toujours et au directeur qui avait semble-t-il retrouver ses yeux rieurs et malicieux.  
Une fois le repas terminée Sirius avait eu l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il y avait eu trop d'émotion pour une seule journée et ne rêvait que de passer une nuit tranquille, enfin la moins agitée possible. Malgré la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet par un certain maître des potions, Sirius ne parvenait pas à être énervée car ce surcroît d'attention provoquait en lui un certain trouble qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

« Severus, Sirius, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, rendez-vous dans mes appartements dans une demi-heure. Aucune excuse n'est accepté Severus, n'essaie même pas, s'éxclama Remus en voyant que Severus ouvrait la bouche. »

Afin que les deux hommes ne se défilent pas, Remus s'en alla rapidement prétextant une course très importante avant de les voir.

« Typiquement Gryffondor, vu que vous n'avez aucun argument valable face aux Serpentard vous nous laissez au pied du mur.  
-Oui mais ça marche, plaisanta Sirius, allez viens, dit-il en tirant sur la manche du maître des potions pour le faire avancer.  
-Je suis assez grand pour savoir où se trouve mes appartements, pas besoin d'un guide tu peux me lâcher.  
-Très bien, alors ne reste pas planté là, répliqua Sirius en traçant son chemin en direction des appartements.  
-Satané Gryffondor qui n'attende même pas la fin d'une conversation pour aller se cacher dans leur trou… »

Severus rattrapa facilement Sirius qui le gratifia d'un petit sourire qui lui fit monter les yeux au ciel. Comme prévu ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans les appartements de Remus où se trouvait à leur plus grande surprise Sonia et Cybèle. Intrigué Severus ne fit rien paraître contrairement à Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ces deux femmes sont là ? Vous commencez à me faire peur…  
-Sirius, tais-toi pour une fois et écoute avant de poser de stupides questions…Vous les Gryffondor vous n'avez aucune manière.  
-Parce que s'asseoir et faire comme si vous n'étiez pas concerné c'est une méthode peut-être ? Vous avez vraiment de drôle de manière de penser vous les Serpentard. »

Cette petite bataille déclencha quelques sourires en coins de la part des spectateurs…finalement leur plan allait peut-être pouvoir marcher.

**A suivre…**


	21. Chapter 20: Garde définitive

**Note d'auteur:**

Désolée de mettre autant de temps entre deux publications, j'aimerais dire que je n'ai pas de temps, mais en ce moment c'est faux (interdiction de me taper !).  
Merci à clodina pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de prendre du temps à me conseiller sur mes tournures de phrase, entre autres...  
Bonne lecture à tous ;)

**Chapitre 20 : Garde définitive**

Severus repéra tout de suite que l'ambiance avait changée, les regards s'étaient fait souriants et presque malicieux, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation qui allait suivre. Sirius ne vit rien du tout et préféra bouder Severus le temps que cette fameuse discussion ait lieu.

«Très bien, je vais commencer, débuta Cybèle, ayant une formation de médicomagie je peux vous affirmer que même si Sirius est déclaré psychologiquement stable par un psychomage, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il récupère la garde d'Harry.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise.  
-Assied-toi, répliqua Severus en le faisant rasseoir par la manche. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous auraient fait venir juste pour nous dire ça ? Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il y ait plus je vous préviens, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à toute l'assemblée. »

Cela refroidit considérablement la température de la pièce mais Remus s'y attendait un peu.

« Laissez-nous finir, continua Cybèle, pour qui me prenez-vous, un Gryffondor sans cervelle ?  
-Mais je n'aurais jamais osé une telle comparaison pour l'une de mes plus brillantes étudiantes.  
-Très bien, donc face à une famille stable comme les Brinston, même si tu es le tuteur légal, Fudge pourra toujours interférer et vous faire vivre un vrai enfer à toi et à Harry. On est bien d'accord que ce petit bonhomme n'a pas besoin de ça. Et c'est là qu'intervient notre chère Sonia.  
-Ca va continuez longtemps comme ça ? S'écria Sirius à bout de nerf.  
-Non, mais tu risques de ne pas aimer la suite. La seule façon d'obtenir la garde définitive d'Harry c'est que tu ais une situation stable.  
-Mais j'ai une situation stable, j'habite à Poudlard où un tas de professeurs peuvent m'aider à éduquer Harry comme il le faut. Il possède même une tutrice des plus compétentes qui est Mme Malfoy.  
-Non Sirius, quand je parle de situation stable je parle d'une maison, d'un métier et…d'une vie de couple qui pourquoi pas se solderait par un mariage, voilà ce dont je parle. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Severus était mal à l'aise, il avait deviné aux regards complices des deux filles le pourquoi de sa présence mais cela semblait échapper complètement à Sirius qui était toujours dans ses pensées.

« Et tout ça en seulement 2 mois ? Vous ne trouvez pas cette idée complètement démente ? Jamais je n'arriverais à faire tout ça en 2 mois sans compter sur le fait que franchement qui voudrait m'employer ? Où est-ce que je vais pouvoir acheter une maison ? Sans parler de trouver une femme. »

Les filles et Remus levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Severus encaissait sans rien dire et surtout sans rien laisser paraître.

« Va falloir que tu commences dès maintenant alors, s'écria Remus fou de joie à l'idée de sortir une fois pour toute son ami de son enfermement.  
-Le coffre des Black a été descellé, je peux m'offrir une belle propriété sans problème, je ne retournerais jamais à Grimmauld Place, cet endroit me donne toujours la chair de poule. Il faudrait trouver un terrain bien placé…  
-Bien puisque cette conversation ne me concerne en rien je ne vais pas rester ici, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Bonne soirée. »

Severus fut parti dans un claquement de cape très caractéristique et Sirius perdit d'un coup ses projets et se rassit en faisant la tête. Remus se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que les filles rigolaient doucement dans leur coin. Le jour où ses deux là s'avoueraient leurs sentiments ce serait une journée à célébrer mais cela ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite.

« Trouves-toi déjà un boulot Sirius, on va commencer doucement, on verra pour la suite, d'accord. Je sais que tout rentreras dans l'ordre, il faut juste que tu ouvres les yeux.  
-Merci Remus, mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-De rien, allez va te reposer, demain on va tenter de trouver un travail.  
-Merci Remus, tu es vraiment un ami tu sais.  
-Allez file, bonne nuit. »

Sirius partit un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien ils sont plus aveugles que je ne le pensais, s'exclama Cybèle, je pensais tout de même que Severus avait un peu plus de jugeote.  
-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'était ton professeur préféré et le référent des Serpentard.  
-Pas uniquement pour ça, les Serpentards sont les plus intelligents mais on le cache c'est tout, je suis sûre qu'il sait ce qu'il ressent pour Sirius mais pour le faire avouer…  
-C'est ça le problème avec les Serpentards, ils savent tout mais garde tout pour eux et nous voilà dans une situation impossible.  
-Il suffit juste que tu dises à Sirius ce qu'il ressent pour Severus, je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'il en aura conscience il foncera tête baissé, après tout c'est ce que vous faîtes vous les Gryffondors.  
-Temps mort ! S'exclama Sonia, je n'arrive pas à croire que les bagarres entre maisons survivent après avoir été diplômé.  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux amoureux.  
-J'abandonne, s'exclama Sonia en levant les deux mains en signe de trêve, je vais rentrer chez moi, demain une longue journée m'attends. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Cybèle et Remus restèrent un long moment à réfléchir à la situation de Sirius et Severus et il avait été décide que si au bout d'un mois Sirius ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Severus alors Remus entrerait en scène.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco n'allait pas bien, il n'écoutait rien des cours que lui prodiguait sa mère et passait son temps les yeux dans le vide. Quelques soit les sujets abordés par Narcissa, rien n'attirait l'attention du garçon, au grand dam de sa mère. Même l'histoire du soir ne le faisait pas sortir de sa torpeur, il ne parlait que très rarement. Cela aurait énervé Lucius quelques mois auparavant mais aujourd'hui il comprenait la détresse de son fils et tentait de passer du temps avec lui, ce qui était difficile puisqu'il s'absentait régulièrement pour régler des affaires au ministère. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour ramener Harry dans sa vraie famille et il allait réussir, foi de Malfoy, juste pour revoir la joie dans le regard de son fils.

Narcissa tentait tant bien que mal d'enseigner l'histoire à Draco qui regardait les nuages à travers la grande fenêtre, avec un regard si triste que cela comprima son cœur.

« Allez Draco, essaie de te concentrer un peu, demanda pour la millième fois Narcissa. Je sais que c'est injuste ce qui arrive à Harry mais je te promets qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le ramener.  
-Vous n'avez rien fait ce soir là, dit Draco en boudant, vous auriez pu l'empêcher.  
-Non Draco, on ne pouvait rien faire, sinon ton père ou Severus aurait pu finir en prison pour obstruction, tu comprends ? On cherche vraiment un moyen pour récupérer Harry mais il faut du temps et crois moi, je déteste tout autant que toi cette situation. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ça fait longtemps que je serais allé chez ces parents adoptifs et que je le leur aurais repris Harry.  
-Pour de vrai ?  
-Bien sûr, jamais je ne te mentirais mon chéri, dit-elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.  
-Maman ? Maman, réveille toi ce n'est pas drôle. Dobby !! »

Draco s'était mis à hurler de peur pour sa mère et plusieurs elfes apparurent. Lorsqu'ils virent leur maitresse ainsi, ils la déplacèrent immédiatement dans son lit et raccompagnèrent le petit maitre dans sa chambre. Trop chamboulé et têtu pour obéir aux elfes, Draco s'échappa et courut immédiatement dans le bureau de son père, qui ne s'y trouvait pas à son plus grand dam. En dernier recours, il y avait toujours le hibou de secours, Draco écrivit un rapide mot pour son père et l'envoya en espérant que son père rentrerait vite.

Narcissa avait très mal prit le départ d'Harry, elle mangeait moins et était tellement stressée qu'elle vomissait plusieurs fois par jour, mais elle s'était bien cachée et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Cependant elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu cotonneuse en parlant avec son fils, c'était les prémices d'une chute de tension, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en toucher un mot à son fils avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Lucius avait rendu une petite visite à son ami pour voir comment il s'en sortait avec Black.

« Donc si je récapitule bien, il faut que Black se marie ?  
-Tu ne caches même pas ton sourire moqueur.  
-Eh bien, j'en connais un qui va devoir se faire passer la bague au doigt.  
-Je te rassure tout de suite, il pense à une femme donc …  
-Oui, c'est une réaction typiquement Gryffondorienne, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il te demande en mariage alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas encore embrassé.  
-Je te dis qu'il ne pense pas à moi de cette manière tu es bouché ! »

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par Sirius qui entrait dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour Malfoy, répondit poliment Sirius.  
-Si jamais on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais salué poliment par Sirius Black je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
-Très drôle, répliqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.  
-Trêve de bavardage, Black j'ai une proposition pour toi. J'aimerais me séparer d'une partie de mon terrain et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais à la recherche d'une propriété.  
-Pourquoi ferais tu cela ?  
-Eh bien mon terrain est trop grand et demande trop d'entretien, bien sûr c'est un terrain vierge, il te faudra construire une maison mais connaissant un peu la famille Black je ne pense pas que ça te posera de problèmes et je suis prêt à t'aider pour cette construction. Ne pense pas que je fais dans la charité mais mes voisins se doivent de respecter un certain standing, tout le monde ne peux pas avoir la famille Malfoy comme voisin.  
-Bien sûr. En tout cas ce serait vraiment génial, merci beaucoup même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est dans un objectif purement égoïste et…. »

A ce moment là un hibou majestueux entra dans la pièce et déposa une enveloppe mauve sur la table devant Lucius. Ce dernier ne put empêcher une lueur de panique de traverser son visage ce qui intrigua énormément les deux compères spectateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais connaissait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le mauve de cette lettre. Lucius décacheta l'enveloppe et pâlit dangereusement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Sirius qui commençait à paniquer en voyant la mine des deux Serpentards. »

Il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Lucius et découvrit une belle écriture enfantine qui ne pouvait venir que de Draco.

_**Maman est très malade, elle ne se réveille pas.**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, hurla Sirius au bord de l'hystérie, vous n'êtes vraiment pas bon pour les situations de crises. Severus va chercher toutes les potions dont tu peux avoir besoin, Malfoy lève toi vite, on va chez toi voir ce qui est arrivé à ma cousine. »

L'entrain de Sirius força les deux Serpentard à bouger et une fois en action, Lucius fut intenable. Il se mit à courir vers la cheminée et rentra directement chez lui. Sirius le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils y trouvèrent un Draco en pleurs.

« Papa, les elfes l'ont mis dans sa chambre et ils t'attendaient pour appeler un médicomage.  
-Merci Draco, tu as bien réagit en m'envoyant ce hibou aussi rapidement, je suis très fier de toi. Je vais aller voir ta mère, reste avec Black d'accord ? »

Draco hocha la tête et regarda son père courir dans les couloirs. Sirius le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça.

« C'est très bien Draco tu as été un garçon très courageux tu sais, je pense que ta maman va s'en sortir, c'est une femme forte.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, je connais bien ta mère tu sais, c'est ma cousine et elle a toujours eu un sacré caractère, après tout elle a bien épousé ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? »

Draco hocha à nouveau la tête et effaça les traces de larmes. A ce moment là Severus arriva par la cheminée et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de la maîtresse de maison. Lucius, Sirius et Draco furent entraînés hors de la chambre pendant que Severus faisait son examen.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, Severus est le meilleur, il va trouver ce qu'elle a et elle sera sur pied en moins de temps qu'il faut à un elfe de maison pour apparaître.  
-Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne fasse confiance qu'à lui.  
-Ne sois pas si agressif, passe tes nerfs sur une autre personne, je te signale que je suis un Black et que je pourrais te faire des choses dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. »

Sirius avait tellement l'air sérieux que Lucius n'insista pas et préféra faire les cents pas devant la porte de sa femme. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Severus sortait et lança un regard noir avant que Lucius n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Coupé dans son élan ce dernier attendit le compte-rendu de Severus.

« Ce n'est qu'une baisse de tension, il faut que Narcissa se nourrisse mieux et qu'elle évite les efforts, de nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en levant un sourcil suggestif à Lucius.  
-Ca va j'ai compris l'allusion, pourquoi ne mange-t-elle pas bien ?  
-Je pense que l'épisode Harry l'a touché aussi très personnellement, tu peux y aller elle souhaite te parler. Draco il faudra attendre un peu que tes parents aient parlés ensemble pour entrer.  
-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
-Non pas du tout bonhomme, mais il faut qu'ils parlent d'affaires de grandes personnes. »

Draco alla s'asseoir par terre et attendit patiemment que son père lui donne le signal pour entrer. Sirius prit Severus à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vraiment ?  
-Si tu veux vraiment savoir il te faudra lui demander directement.  
-S'il te plaît, tu sais à quel point je suis curieux, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

L'étincelle de joie était de retour, Severus la voyait parfaitement et pour la première fois elle lui était destinée sans aucune malveillance. Il y eut un long moment de blanc entre eux, où pour la première fois Severus sentit que ses barrières étaient entrain de fondre. Ils revinrent sur terre par le toussotement de Draco qui les regardait avec curiosité.

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Narcissa**

Lucius se précipita sur le lit de sa femme et vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Dis moi vite ce qui se passe, Severus m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une baisse de tension, est-ce que c'est plus grave et qu'il ne voulait rien dire devant Draco ?  
-Non, au contraire, s'écria-t-elle en larme. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas, elle prit la main de Lucius et la posa sur son ventre. Une lueur de compréhension et de joie traversèrent les yeux de son mari.

« Oh Narcissa, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, mais il falloir qu'on prenne soin de toi, je me souviens que ta première grossesse avait été difficile.  
-A l'époque je n'avais pas le même mari, je suis certaine qu'aujourd'hui tout ce passera très bien. »

Lucius l'embrassa avec passion et voulut aller plus loin avant de se faire arrêter par de douces mains.

« Severus m'a déconseillé toute activité fatigante pour le moment, faut que je reprenne des forces puisque j'ai une vie en moi mais crois moi j'en ai vraiment autant envie que toi. Comment va Draco ? Il m'a vu tomber dans les pommes, j'espère qu'il n'a pas eu trop peur.  
-Il m'a envoyé le hibou d'urgence tout de suite et a attendu mon retour, je suis très fier de notre fils. Il attend impatiemment derrière ces portes, je vais lui ouvrir pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

Lucius ouvrit enfin la porte et Draco en profita pour se ruer aux côtés de sa mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit dragon, tout va bien, il suffit juste que je mange mieux.  
-Je peux enter aussi ? Demanda timidement Sirius.  
-Fais donc mon cher cousin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Draco et je serais très contente que tu le saches aussi, après tout tu fais parti de la famille. »

Sirius entra en entraînant Severus par la manche.

« Je sais déjà Sirius, pas la peine que je rentre à nouveau dans cette chambre.  
-Je préfère quand tu es à mes côtés pour les nouvelles choquantes, bouleversantes ou même bonnes. »

Severus souffla mais il était en réalité trop heureux d'avoir une raison pour être à côté de Sirius.

« Draco, il faut que je t'apprennes que dans quelques mois tu auras une petite sœur ou un petit frère.  
-Pour de vrai ? Dit-il avec un vrai sourire, le premier depuis le départ d'Harry.  
-Oui, tu seras le grand, il faudra que tu le ou la protèges.  
-Avec Harry on lui enseignera tout ce qu'on sait. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la chambre, Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et Lucius les prit tous les deux dans les siens.

« Je vais te le ramener je te le promets et peut-être qu'il habitera plus près que Poudlard, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui acquiesça avec un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres.  
-Effectivement, c'est la demande la plus égoïste que j'ai vu depuis longtemps, murmura Sirius pour lui-même. »

Severus qui avait entendu se permit un petit sourire, mais, bien qu'il en ait énormément envie, il ne passa pas son bras sur les épaules de Sirius, il profita seulement du poids de sa tête sur son épaule. C'est fou comme ce simple poids le rendait au contraire si léger et heureux. Ce moment éphémère cessa au moment où Sirius, trop gêné par son attitude se tint droit, sans pour autant réussir à faire partir la petite rougeur sur ses joues. Ils prirent congés de la famille Malfoy qui, tout à leur bonheur, ne remarquèrent même pas le départ des deux compères.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius avait reprit espoir et cela se voyait, il faisait de nombreux projets et partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque et Remus, le soir il rentrait et entamait une longue conversation avec Severus avant de s'endormir. Mais le plus grand changement était que les cauchemars étaient maintenant de plus en plus rares et il avait droit à de vraies nuits comme ça ne le lui était pas arrivé depuis de très nombreuses années.

Severus au contraire vivant un vrai enfer, les élèves étaient toujours aussi catastrophiques, voire pire pour certains, et Sirius ne faisait que lui parler de ses projets de maison, allant jusqu'à même lui montrer les premiers plans. Enfin quand Sirius parlait d'une maison, il fallait plutôt parler d'un vrai petit manoir par les dimensions que ça prenait. Apparemment la famille Malfoy avait engagé les meilleurs architectes et les travaux avaient déjà commencés. Grâce à la magie, ce petit bijou d'architecture verrait le jour dans deux mois. Mais Severus voyait bien que lui n'entrait pas dans la nouvelle vie de Sirius et cela lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il se l'était imaginé. C'est pourquoi il mit un terme à leur petit rituel un mois plus tard, n'en pouvant plus de voir Sirius et Harry former une famille sans lui.  
Très perturbé par ce changement brutal, Sirius alla trouver refuge auprès de Remus.

« Je ne comprends pas, je sais qu'on arrive à bien s'entendre ensemble mais il se renferme de plus en plus, pourtant je lui montre les plans de la maison.  
-Et où en es-tu pour ta vie de couple ? »

Sirius prit un belle couleur rouge avant de se remettre à respirer normalement.

« Toujours à la recherche d'une femme ? Demanda innocemment Remus, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
-Ecoute Remus, ça va peut-être te choquer mais je ne veux pas de femme dans ma vie.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien…je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne dans la vie d'Harry soit nécessaire tu sais…enfin…  
-Sirius, pourquoi ne pas le dire tout simplement ?  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Oh par Merlin tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte n'est-ce pas ?!  
-Rendu compte de quoi ? Arrête de parler par énigme Lunard et dis-moi, puisque apparemment je ne suis pas au courant.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de femme Sirius parce que, contre toute attente, tu es tombé amoureux de ton pire ennemi qui aujourd'hui se trouve être le professeur de potion de cette école.  
-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi…je veux dire, bien sûr j'ai appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et que je me suis rendu compte que nous étions vraiment des adolescents horribles avec lui et qu'aujourd'hui je regrette vraiment tout ce qu'on a fait. Mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux…non, franchement Remus, toi plus que tout autre te devrais savoir que je suis un tombeur de femmes, même si récemment…enfin c'est juste parce que je sors d'Azkaban et toute cette histoire de psychomage. Franchement amoureux de Severus….Remus, un peu de sérieux. »

Remus attendit pendant une demi-heure que Sirius repasse sa phrase dans sa tête avant que ce dernier ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Par merlin…Remus.  
-Je sais Sirius, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, même Severus s'en est rendu compte avant toi.  
-Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Rien fait ? Je ne compte pas assez pour lui faut croire…  
-Sirius, je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu t'imagines que tu ne l'aimes plus qu'il ne t'aime. Severus est un Serpentard, jamais il ne fera le premier pas Sirius, ça fait un mois qu'il déprime parce qu'il pense que cette maison n'est que pour toi et Harry.  
-Mais jamais je ne pourrais séparer Harry de Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait franchement ?  
-Il faut que tu le lui dises. Après tout c'est à ça qu'on sert nous les Gryffondors, si on ne prend pas les devants, les Serpentards ne le feront pas pour nous.  
-Crois moi il va m'entendre parler, s'exclama Sirius une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Severus Snape tu es à moi.  
-Ne fais pas trop ton Sirius non plus hein ?!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais à qui je dois mon rétablissement et c'est à moi aujourd'hui de lui rendre la pareille, crois moi, il me faut du temps pour ouvrir les yeux, mais une fois ouvert je ne démords plus.  
-Pauvre Severus, plaisanta Remus. Bonne chance mon ami.  
-C'est à lui d'avoir de la chance. »

Sirius se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses appartements afin de se remettre sur les plans de sa maison. Il avait déjà eu l'idée de faire construire un laboratoire mais n'en avait pas encore parlé à Severus de peur que ce dernier comprenne qu'il souhaitait l'avoir souvent dans sa maison. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était hors de question que Severus vive ailleurs qu'avec eux.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Severus mais comme ce dernier ne répondit pas, il entra et le vit entrain de lire un livre, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil.

« C'est pour un livre que tu abandonnes notre petite conversation du soir ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi ce soir Black, va faire ta crise chez le loup, j'ai déjà assez entendu de cris pour la journée, crois moi.  
-Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir les plans de la maison, tu verras j'ai enfin dessiné les chambres et les autres pièces.  
-Black je suis trop fatigué ce soir. »

'''_Si Remus a vraiment raison et qu'il est vraiment amoureux moi il ne devrait pas pouvoir résister à mes petits yeux.'''_

Sirius lui fit des yeux adorables de chien battu et Severus ne put que capituler, quitte à avoir encore mal au cœur au fur et à mesure de la conversation qui allait s'en suivre.

« D'accord Black, pas la peine de me faire cette tête là ! »

Fou de joie, Sirius lui rendit un magnifique sourire qui provoqua de nombreux frissons dans le dos de Severus, si seulement il savait à quel point ce regard le touchait. Sirius vit pour la première fois un peu de peine passer dans les yeux de Severus, mais ce fut si bref que s'il n'y avait pas porté attention, jamais il ne l'aurait vu. Alors comme ça, Severus ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, il était heureux et il voulait que ce bonheur soit réciproque pour l'homme qui avait tout fait pour le remettre sur pied.

Courant presque dans le salon, Sirius déroula les plans du manoir et commença le petit tour du propriétaire à Severus. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Sirius, ce petit manoir semblait être un havre de paix

« Regarde ici il y aurait un grand salon avec une cheminée, puis une salle à manger, bien sûr il va y avoir plusieurs chambres pour les amis qui souhaiteraient rester.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ? Demanda Severus en désignant une salle avec une grande croix.  
-Cette salle dépend de beaucoup de chose, s'exclama Sirius sur un ton tellement sérieux que Severus leva les yeux du plan et le regarda.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-J'aimerais que ce soit un laboratoire de potion.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as les compétences requises pour avoir un tel laboratoire chez toi ? Il fait deux fois la taille du mien à Poudlard.  
-Ce laboratoire…ce serait le tien bien sûr, enfin si tu acceptes de venir emménager avec nous.  
-Quoi ? »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, bien sûr qu'il adorerait venir habiter avec Sirius et Harry, mais en tant qu'ami ? Ou de colocataire ? Son cœur battait à une vitesse non autorisée, il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais à venir habiter avec vous ? Franchement j'ai Poudlard, j'ai un travail.  
-Tu pourrais ouvrir ta propre boutique de potion, tu es tellement doué que tu aurais une grosse clientèle en très peu de temps.  
-Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à la situation, mais comme d'habitude sans me demander mon avis. Et on serait quoi Black ? Colocataire ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais quand tu auras épousé ta parfaite petite femme…  
-Ma petite femme ? Ah, non tu sais j'ai dit ça à cause de Remus, mais….En réalité j'aime déjà quelqu'un Severus.  
-Ravie de l'apprendre et je pourrais connaître l'identité de cette personne ? Demanda-t-il amer, cette conversation ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.  
-C'est une personne qui m'a aidé quand personne n'a été là pour moi, qui a vu mon mal être et qui malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait subir dans sa jeunesse n'a pas hésité à me faire une place dans son appartement et dans sa vie. C'est toi que j'aime Severus, depuis…je ne sais plus quand, mais j'avais trop peur de te le dire alors j'ai tenté l'idée du laboratoire.  
-Espèce d'idiot, il suffisait de me le dire, répliqua-t-il en embrassant Sirius d'un baiser passionné dont Sirius se souviendrait pendant un très long moment. »

Et pour la première fois, Sirius vit un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Severus, et ce sourire n'était destiné qu'à lui, à personne d'autres et cela faisait déborder son cœur de joie.

« Alors cette idée de boutique sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Sirius qui se remettait un peu du baiser.  
-Ca me semble être une bonne idée, mais je préférerais qu'on en reparle demain. »

Sirius se laissa entraîner dans la chambre du maître des potions et passa la nuit à serrer l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Si tout marchait bien, dans un mois Harry serait avec eux pour former une vraie famille et tout serait enfin parfait.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius avait fait sa petite enquête au sein du ministère et il ne fut pas très étonné par les résultats, le ministère était pourri dans bien des domaines et plus particulièrement au département de la justice. Ombrage avait de nombreux délits à son actifs, elle avait par exemple abusé de son pouvoir pour torturer psychologiquement plusieurs de ses collègues allant même jusqu'à la torture physique. En effet son dernier assistant en date se trouvait à Ste Mangouste dû à un accident dont les circonstances étaient plus que douteuses. Bien sûr personne n'osait parler contre cette bonne femme mais Lucius avait les arguments pour délier les langues. Mis ensemble tous ces témoignages provoqueraient la chute de cette bonne femme horrible. Il fallait maintenant s'attaquer à Fudge, bien que tous le sache incompétent, il n'y avait pas vraiment de preuves accablantes pour le faire tomber, mais il suffirait d'amener la population sorcière à soutenir quelqu'un d'autre que Fudge…mais qui ? Voilà la vraie question à laquelle il devait trouver une réponse.

Il savait qu'il pouvait déposer son dossier sans crainte au bureau de Mlle Ernet vu qu'elle était impartiale et travailleuse. Les gens comme elle devaient être récompensés par leur travail et ne méritaient pas de pourrir dans un bureau à traiter de petits dossiers alors qu'ils avaient le talent pour défendre les plus grands procès, comme celui de Peter Pettigrow, où Sonia s'en était sortie à merveille. Sans Ombrage dans les pieds, Fudge n'aurait pas son appui inconditionnel et ça ce n'était que la première partie du plan diabolique de Lucius pour faire tomber le ministre.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius et Severus s'apprivoisait et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, bien au contraire, mais l'affection commune qu'ils se portaient les aidait à traverser les petites disputes. Mais malgré ce rapprochement, il leur manquait quelque chose et ils savaient très bien ce dont il s'agissait : Harry. Après tout c'était grâce à ce petit bonhomme qu'ils s'étaient redécouverts et vivre sans lui provoquait en eux un vide qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à combler.

Le temps avançait à une vitesse hallucinante pour le plus grand malheur des deux amoureux et de leurs proches. Remus n'en pouvait plus, il avait même songé sérieusement à camper devant la porte des appartements du maître des potions pour les empêcher de tenter une mission suicide qui consisterait au retrait d'Harry de cette famille qui ne leur plaisait pas beaucoup. Severus avait fait une tentative par jour quasiment tandis que Sirius en était à deux ou trois. Plus les jours passaient et plus les tentatives étaient vicieuses et de plus en plus dur à contrer. Le problème était que si jamais l'un d'eux tentait quoi que ce soit chez les Brinston, le juge pourrait très bien décider qu'ils n'étaient pas très stables et patients, deux qualités essentiels pour élever un enfant, alors à tour de rôle Remus, Cybèle, Dumbledore, McGonagal et d'autres se chargeait d'arrêter les deux amoureux.

Heureusement, il restait tellement à faire pour remplir les conditions d'adoption définitive d'Harry, que les deux amoureux se laissaient très facilement distraire. La maison était finalement terminée et meublée, ils avaient fait le choix de garder intact l'appartement de Severus et de tout acheter pour la nouvelle maison, ainsi ils avaient deux logements à disposition. Severus envisageait sérieusement de quitter Poudlard, mais c'était une décision à laquelle il devait très sérieusement réfléchir. La vie en dehors des murs de Poudlard serait beaucoup plus difficile, après tout il bénéficiait de la protection de Dumbledore ici tandis que rien n'était garantie à l'extérieur. De nombreuses personnes pourraient s'attaquer à lui pour ce qu'il avait été, pour le fait qu'il élevait Harry Potter et tant d'autre chose, si le juge statuait en leur faveur, sans parler de sa relation avec Sirius Black, qui avait passé quelques années à Azkaban. Sentant une migraine pointer son nez, Severus arrêta ses réflexions stériles et préféra se concentrer sur cette journée.

"Arrête de tourner en rond, c'est une habitude qu'il va falloir que tu cesses, ça me donnes des migraines.  
-Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour avoir des migraines.  
-Tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars depuis un mois, tu as une maison et bientôt un commerce si tout va bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de cette séance avec le psychomage.  
-Ce n'est pas cette séance qui m'effraie, quoi que faut tout de même passer cette épreuve. Et après ? Il faudra aller devant le tribunal pour obtenir la garde d'Harry, il faudra prouver notre relation Severus.  
-C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Tu n'assumes pas notre relation ?  
-Quoi ? N'importe quoi, bien au contraire, si je pouvais le crier sur tous les toits je le ferais, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Severus, dit-il en s'approchant d'une démarche assez féline vers l'austère maître des potions.  
-Alors quel est le problème ?  
-Fudge n'est pas connu pour sa tolérance et je ne te parle même pas d'Ombrage, ce crapaud fera tout son possible pour nous empêcher d'élever Harry, murmura Sirius sur les lèvres de Severus.  
-Quand tu es si proche de moi, avec ce regard, je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle pas du tout d'Ombrage ou de Fudge ça me donne de mauvaises images mentales.  
-Promis je ne recommencerais plus, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres."

Le couple étaient restés très sage dans leur relation ils s'étaient arrêtés au stade des câlins, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à plus se découvrir, ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre et cela leur allait très bien, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.  
Le lendemain, Sirius alla à son rendez-vous avec le psychomage sous les encouragements de Severus, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur et lui donna un courage qu'il croyait avoir perdu. L'entretien se passa très bien, Sirius avait confiance en lui et avait ce petit sourire provocateur qu'Azkaban lui avait retiré. Les conclusions du psychomage seraient connues une semaine plus tard moment où il serait convoqué devant tous le Magenmagot pour discuter de son cas. Après tout la garde d'Harry Potter était d'une telle importance que rien ne pouvait être décidé à la légère et tous voulaient être présent pour le verdict. Heureusement pour lui, l'audience n'était pas publique, si en plus il devait affronter toute la population sorcière jamais il n'y parviendrait. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, Severus l'attendait dans le salon tentant de lire un livre.

"Je t'ai manqué ? Le titilla Sirius.  
-Pas du tout, je lisais ce livre passionnant.  
-Je sais que quand tu te concentres pour lire tu as de petites rides qui se forment au niveau de ton front. Or là il n'y en a pas et tu tapes du pied, ce qui est un signe d'impatience.  
-Et depuis quand le grand Sirius Black en connaît autant sur mes petites manies ?  
-Depuis que je me suis mis à t'observer lorsque tu m'as permit de vivre ici."

Sirius s'approcha de Severus avec cette démarche qui lui faisait tant d'effet et le baiser passionné qui s'en suivit l'empêcha d'avoir le dernier mot à cette conversation, mais pour une fois il ne s'en formalisa pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Sonia avait vu un dossier non rangé sur son bureau, elle avait pensé que son cher patron se débarrassait d'un cas peu intéressant, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent malgré son coup d'éclat lors du procès de Mr Pettigrow mais elle se rendit très vite compte qu'un sort entourait le dossier. N'osant pas faire de bêtise elle fit appeler Maugrey à son bureau, l'homme ayant tellement de problème avec le code de conduite des Aurors qu'il n'était jamais suspect de le trouver dans son bureau. Comme à son habitude Alastor fit une entrée fracassante avant de fermer la porte avec un sort de confinement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent cette fois ?  
-J'ai trouvé ce dossier ce matin sur mon bureau, dit-elle en désignant le dossier, mais il y a un sort dessus et bien qu'ayant une connaissance de base en maléfice, je ne parviens pas à connaître le but de celui-là."

Intrigué, Maugrey lança au moins une dizaine de sort avant de se tourner vers la jeune avocate.

"Il s'agit d'un simple sort de reconnaissance, vu qu'il est sur votre bureau je suppose que vous en emparer ne vous posera pas le moindre problème, contrairement à moi. Les sorts réservés à ceux qui n'ont pas accès à ce dossier ne sont pas très jolis, presque de la magie noire, je ne sais pas ce que contient ce dossier mais ça m'a l'air très important."

Sonia avait une parfaite confiance en Maugrey, c'était le plus grand auror de son temps, mais elle hésita pendant une très longue minute avant de poser un doigt sur le dossier. Un grognement de la part de l'auror la fit sursauter.

"Je vous ais dit que vous ne craigniez rien, alors allez-y, le sortilège ne vous fera rien.  
-J'ai parfaitement conscience que mes agissements peuvent montrer un défaut de confiance mais ce n'est pas le cas, juste que j'espère vraiment que ce dossier m'est destiné.  
-Il n'aurait pas été posé autant en évidence sur votre bureau si cela n'avait pas été le cas."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sonia s'empara du dossier et fut soulagé de constater que rien ne lui arriva, elle soupira, prenant alors conscience qu'elle avait retenu son souffle.

"Alors de quoi ça parle ? Ça doit être très important pour que de telles précautions aient été prises.  
-Vous permettez que je le lise avant ?  
-Faîtes-le au lieu de tergiverser ainsi.  
-Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre quand vous êtes là à scruter les moindres traits de mon visage ! Revenez plus tard si ce dossier vous intéresse, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de calme.  
-Très bien s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte, mais c'est la dernière fois que je recommence un dossier, foi d'Alastor Maugrey, vous avez vraiment que ça à faire d'embêter les Aurors sur leur rapport alors que nous avons beaucoup de choses bien plus importante à faire."

Sonia leva les yeux au ciel, décidément Maugrey avait le chic pour faire ses entrées et ses sorties ! Elle perdit son sourire en lisant le dossier, une nouvelle lueur de vengeance dans les yeux. Oh oui, elle allait se faire un plaisir de traiter ce dossier avec tout le soin et le tact qu'elle possédait.

OoOoOoOoO

Comme une horloge bien huilée, la lettre du juge Bones arriva quelques heures après son entretien avec le psychomage. Sirius était convoqué dans 5 jours, il fallait maintenant espérer que sa défense soit forte pour pouvoir extraire Harry de cette famille qui ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de son état psychologique.

"Et s'il nous détestait ? S'il n'avait pas compris qu'on n'avait pas le choix ?  
-C'est une forte probabilité, admit Severus à contre cœur, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu arrives à convaincre les juges dans 5 jours, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser plus longtemps là bas, sinon foi de Snape, j'irai le chercher de force et ce n'est pas le loup-garou ou la médicomage qui m'en empêcheront.  
-Savais-tu que lorsque tu es en colère, il y a cette flamme dans tes yeux que j'adore et je crois même que je l'ai toujours aimé.  
-Arrête de faire dans le sentimentalisme, répliqua Severus qui fut malgré tout touché par le commentaire de Sirius.  
-Alors préparons nous, pose moi toutes les questions qu'ils peuvent me poser."

Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à parfaire leur défense, et jamais Sirius ne c'était senti aussi prêt de sa vie. Le jour du tribunal arriva bien plus vite que prévu pour Sirius mais aujourd'hui tout se jouait, dans quelques heures, si tout se passait bien, ils seraient autorisés légalement à revoir Harry. Sirius sautillait sur place à la fois d'impatience et de crainte quand à la suite des évènements, parce que si au contraire tout échouait, peut-être que jamais ils ne reverraient Harry...enfin du moins légalement parce qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir Harry près de lui et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Severus.

En arrivant dans la salle de jugement il fut étonné de constater qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes malgré l'huis-clos, bien sûr la présence de tout le Magenmagot et des juges, ainsi que Fudge mais son horrible crapaud, aussi nommée Dolorès Ombrage ne se situait pas à ses côtés mais bien sur le ban des accusés tout comme lui, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il remarqua aussi Narcissa Malfoy assise seule dans un coin, son mari faisant parti du Magenmagot il se trouvait parmi eux, Dumbledore, Remus et Cybèle qui étaient des présences réconfortantes. Sonia Ernet, la jeune avocate se plaça à sa droite tandis que Severus se plaça à sa gauche. La présence de Sonia n'était pas prévu, mais peut-être que Dumbledore y était pour quelque chose. Il ne fut pourtant pas le seul étonné.

"Qu'est-ce que signifie cette mise en scène ? s'exclama Fudge.  
-Mme Dolorès Ombrage a été assigné à comparaitre devant le Magenmagot par Mme Ernet ici présente.  
- Expliquez-vous Mme Ernet, que signifie tout ceci !  
-La présence du Magenmagot est très rare et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'autorisation du juge pour obtenir un double tribunal, demande qui a été accepté la semaine dernière, date à laquelle Mme Ombrage a été mise au courant.  
-Quelle affaire pourrait requérir la présence du Magenmagot tout entier et Mme Ombrage ?  
-Une affaire de chantage et de torture au sein du ministère Mr Fudge, rien que ça, déclara posément le juge Bones, un mince sourire aux lèvres."

Fudge parut réellement étonné ainsi que Sirius. Severus quant à lui ne daigna soulever qu'un sourcil avant de lancer un petit regard vers Lucius qui semblait fier de lui.

_'''Qu'est-ce que Lucius à encore inventé cette fois-ci ?''' _

"Je propose qu'on commence la première séance, déclara le juge Bones. Se présente ici devant vous, Mr Sirius Black, demandant la garde du jeune Harry Potter. Afin d'obtenir sa garde il a consulté un psychomage, qui selon son dernier rapport l'a jugé apte.  
-Pourquoi donner la garde d'un enfant, a fortiori Harry Potter, à un homme comme lui alors que le jeune Potter vit heureux dans sa famille adoptive ? Cracha Ombrage, qui malgré le fait d'être accusé ne pouvait contenir tout son venin.  
-Un homme comme moi ? S'exclama calmement Sirius. Je tiens à dire que je suis le parrain d'Harry et que la dernière volonté de ses parents a été qu'il soit placé sous ma garde.  
-La situation est très différente aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était il y a 7 ans, déclara Fudge, Harry est traumatisé de son séjour chez son oncle et sa tante, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il lui faut un environnement familiale favorable et il l'a trouvé chez les Brinston, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette situation changerait.  
-Il s'agit tout de même des dernières volontés de mon meilleur ami et de sa femme, contesta Sirius au bord de l'énervement.  
-Entre un évadé d'Azkaban et une famille recommandable il n'y a pas à statuer, marmonna Ombrage assez fort pour être entendue de tous.  
-Mme Ombrage, votre présence a été requise dans ce tribunal uniquement parce que vous allez être jugée lors de la seconde séance aujourd'hui, autrement dit aucun commentaire de votre part ne sera pris en compte dans cette séance, dit Sonia avec un sourire en coin tout en regardant Ombrage dans les yeux. Nous pouvons continuer, répliqua Sonia.  
-Mr Black, nous savons pertinemment que vous êtes le tuteur légal d'Harry Potter, cependant votre situation n'est pas idéal pour éduquer un enfant ayant eu un tel traumatisme.  
-Pour commencer, j'ai des liens affectifs très fort avec Harry, je vis avec lui depuis que j'ai été innocenté et j'aime cet enfant, j'ai même la prétention de dire que c'est réciproque. Depuis deux mois j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin, j'ai acheté un terrain et y ait construit une maison, qui est complètement fonctionnelle aujourd'hui. Harry évoluera dans un endroit qu'il pourra considérer comme sa maison et non vivre dans une école. De plus j'ai aussi un travail, j'ai acheté un magasin qui ouvrira ses portes sous peu à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Et son éducation ? Et une figure maternelle ? Questionna Fudge.  
-Son éducation est assuré par Mme Malfoy qui est la personne la plus cultivée qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer, de plus il ne me semble pas que tous les enfants de moins de onze ans ait accès à de tel moyens d'éducation avant d'enter à Poudlard. Harry a seulement besoin d'amour et d'affection, il faut qu'il se sente en sécurité. Quand à la figure maternelle, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien, je suis en couple avec Severus Snape et je tiens à rappeler devant ce tribunal qu'il est le premier sorcier avec lequel Harry s'est senti assez à l'aise pour parler et faire les progrès qu'on lui connait. Je tiens à dire à la cours que c'est elle qui a reconnu que Severus Snape était le plus à même de s'occuper d'Harry lorsque ce dernier ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Et vous aviez eu parfaitement raison, puisque Harry a réussi à se maîtriser...  
-En couple avec un homme, s'exclama horrifié Ombrage, mais c'est outrageant ! Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on va confier le sauveur à un ancien prisonnier et un mangemort, qui de surcroît sont en couple ?  
-Mme Ombrage, coupa furieusement le juge Bones, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à parler lors de cette séance, vous pourrez ouvrir la bouche lorsque je vous jugerais pour chantage et torture sur vos collègues. Maintenant taisez-vous. Continuez Mr Black.  
-J'offre à Harry une maison, un tuteur des plus recommandable et une vraie vie de famille, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?  
-Une vie de famille ? Je vous en prie Mr Black, soyons un peu sérieux, si vous ouvrez une boutique sur Pré-au-Lard et que votre....conjoint, on va dire, travaille à Poudlard et pour des raisons évidentes qu'il doive y rester la semaine entière n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vraie vie de famille, déclara Fudge sur le ton de la fausse plaisanterie.  
-Mr le ministre, veuillez garder pour vous vos allusions homophobes c'est indigne de votre fonction, cependant Mr Black répondez à cette remarque.  
-Posséder un commerce à Pré-au-Lard ne signifie pas que ma présence soit obligatoire toute la journée, j'aurais des employés afin de pouvoir être le plus souvent chez moi. De plus Harry reçoit ses cours avec Mme Malfoy à Poudlard où il est entouré d'une équipe professorale qualifié dont fait parti mon conjoint, ce qui lui permet de le voir très souvent. Il me semble raisonnable de penser que cet environnement est favorable à l'éducation d'un enfant.  
-En ma qualité de Directeur de Poudlard, s'exclama Dumbledore, et si le professeur Snape m'en fait part, il m'est possible d'aménager un emplois du temps plus simple qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui le soir comme cela a été déjà fait pour les professeurs ayant une vie de famille qui requiert leur présence.  
-Harry est heureux là où il est. Sa famille est présente pour lui, vous l'avez vu vous même dans la presse !  
-Ce qu'il faut à Harry ce n'est pas être constamment sous les flashs des photographes, il lui faut un environnement tranquille, loin de cette agitation qui le terrifie, il n'y avait qu'à voir la photo pour comprendre qu'il était mal à l'aise. Cette femme n'aurait jamais dû l'amener sur le chemin de traverse un jour où il y avait autant de monde ou prendre des précautions face à la presse. Si vous êtes incapable de comprendre cela Mr le ministre alors vous ne comprenez rien au comportement d'un enfant , à fortiori d'Harry Potter.  
-Mr Black, je vous prierais de respecter Mr le ministre, sa fonction requiert un certain respect de votre part, cependant je suis d'accord avec vous en ce qui concerne le jeune Harry. C'est pourquoi je vous accorde la garde d'Harry Potter à certaines conditions. Un bilan psychologique sera effectué tous les mois durant la première année et si Mr Potter s'épanouit normalement, une garde définitive et sans retour en arrière sera déclarée, si ce n'est pas le cas une nouvelle audience se tiendra pour discuter de son adoption par des personnes plus aptes à prendre soin de lui.  
-Moi Sirius Orion Black accepte les conditions qui ont été posés pour l'adoption de Mr Harry James Potter et m'engage à les respecter.  
-La garde sera transmissible à votre conjoint si jamais vous en veniez à vous marier. Je déclare cette session fermé. Mr Black vous serez autorisé à aller chercher Mr Potter dès demain matin à un horaire convenable bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi pas..."

Un coup de coude bien placé entre les côtes empêcha Sirius de continuer sa phrase, il lança un regard noir à Severus avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la partie publique du tribunal, suivi de près par le maître des potions.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit? Marmonna Sirius furieux.  
-On ne discute jamais les ordres d'un jugement, surtout lorsqu'on obtient gain de cause.  
-On va devoir attendre demain pour aller le chercher...c'est dans dix heures, tu te rends compte ?  
-On mettra ce temps à profit pour préparer comme il se doit l'arrivé d'Harry dans notre maison."

A l'évocation de "leur" maison Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur le coin de ses lèvres. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'était dix heures après plus de deux mois d'attente...

"Mme Ombrage, commença le juge Bones, vous êtes accusé de chantage et de torture sur vos collègues et concurrents pour certains postes.  
-Moi ? Jamais je me serais abaisser à un tel comportement, c'est bien mal me connaître, ne put s'empêcher de dire Dolorès.  
-Veuillez parler seulement quand on vous en donnera la parole, s'exclama Bones."

Sirius était certain d'avoir vu une ébauche de sourire de la part du juge, il semblerait qu' Amélia Bones apprécie la situation et Sirius ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après tout qui aimait cette folle d'Ombrage à part le ministre lui-même ? Le procès se déroula pendant quatre longues heures durant lesquels les arguments d'Ombrage tombaient petits à petits sous les remarques plus que pertinente de la jeune avocate Sonia Ernet. Severus était très impressionné du calme et de la rigueur dont faisait preuve la jeune avocate face aux menaces qu'avait osé proférer Ombrage à son encontre lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Le procès avait été très bien menés et Ombrage fut condamné à Azkaban pour une durée de 20 ans, elle serait dans un coin que les Détraqueurs fréquentait moins et auraient une évaluation psychologique poussé lors de sa sortie. Le ministre tenta bien d'intervenir en sa faveur mais il comprit bien vite que plus il était associé à Ombrage, moins il aurait de soutien de la part de la population sorcière, car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, même si ce procès était un huis-clos, dès demain tout le monde pourrait lire dans la gazette ce qui c'était passé exactement dans cette salle.

OoOoOoOoO

Narcissa était resplendissante, Lucius aurait même dit radieuse, même si sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore on pouvait la deviner. Sous le regard attentif de son mari et de son fils, elle avait prit de bonnes habitudes alimentaires qui lui avait permit de reprendre une bonne santé et cela s'était grandement amélioré lorsque Severus leur avait autorisé à reprendre leurs activités nocturnes qui manquaient cruellement à Narcissa.

"Est-ce que tu crois que ce sera une fille ? Demanda Narcissa à son mari.  
-Je n'ai aucune préférence, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon je serais le plus heureux des maris.  
-Tu sais j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant. Après tout les Malfoy sont connus pour n'avoir qu'un seul enfant et toujours un garçon.  
-Il était donc temps que ça change, bien que je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec trop d'enfant autour de moi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne souhaite pas me mettre à la mode Wesley, mais deux ou trois enfants c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et si on reprenait là où on en était murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari tout en lui mordillant le lobe.  
-Encore ?  
-Si ça te déplait tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre, dit-elle vexée.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant doucement les reins, je trouve juste que tu as un appétit sexuel que je ne te connaissais pas.  
-C'est la grossesse.  
-C'est une piteuse excuse Mme Malfoy, dit-il un franc sourire collé aux lèvres.  
-Peut-être...peut-être pas dit-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres"

OoOoOoOoO

Eve n'en pouvait plus, elle avait tout essayé mais rien ne faisait réagir Harry, elle en pleurait de rage le soir et chaque fois heureusement que Steve était là sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps rendu Harry à Cornélius afin qu'il le place dans une autre famille. Elle voyait bien qu'Harry était malheureux mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout cet environnement familial était bien mieux que Poudlard avec cet horrible professeur Snape. Elle avait entendu que du mal de lui de la part des élèves de Poudlard qu'elle croisait de temps en temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour sa part elle ne l'avait pas connu vraiment, elle était plus âgée que Lucius Malfoy mais cela avait suffi à n'avoir jamais croisé Severus Snape. Comment le petit garçon pouvait-il préférer un ancien mangemort à elle ? En plus voilà que le juge Bones avait innocenté Black, dont la culpabilité n'avait fait aucun doute à l'époque. Elle savait que Dumbledore était un manipulateur, Cornélius le lui en avait déjà parlé de nombreuses fois et après ce qu'elle avait lu dans la gazette elle n'avait plus aucun doute. De plus Dumbledore semblait souhaiter que Sirius Black ait la garde définitive de l'enfant ! Le juge n'accepterait surement jamais une telle lubie. Que pouvait offrir Black qu'elle n'avait pas ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de son mari, ce dernier semblait en colère.

"Amélia Bones est une idiote, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu accéder à son poste de juge. Je sais bien que sa nomination est récente mais après ce qu'elle vient de faire...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Eve soudain très anxieuse.  
-Ce juge de pacotille vient d'accorder la garde d'Harry à son parrain Sirius Black.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle déclare cela ?  
-Cornélius était furieux, il semblerait que Black ait tout prévu, il a une maison et un nouveau travail.  
-Mais il est célibataire, comment peut-on nous comparez à lui ? Nous sommes une vraie famille.  
-Ah tu ne sais pas la dernière nouvelle, Severus Snape et Sirius Black sont en couple et cela a assez de poids pour qu'on nous évince de la vie d'Harry.  
-Comment peut-on le renvoyer vers un mangemort et un échappé d'Azkaban ! C'est une honte. Sirius Black est un meurtrier, il a tué une dizaine de Moldus et Severus Snape ne vaut pas mieux que lui, combien d'innocente personne a-t-il tué pendant qu'il était mangemort ? Et on va leur confier un enfant ? Il est hors de question qu'Harry aille avec eux. Je ne les laisserais pas emmener Harry. Jamais un meurtrier et un mangemort ne nous prendrons notre enfant, s'exclama-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Menteuse, hurla la voix enfantine d'Harry. Sirius et Severus sont gentils."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était malheureux, il ne voulait pas sortir dehors, il avait bien trop peur des gens qu'il avait croisé lors de leur dernière sortie et il n'avait rien à faire à l'intérieur. Eve avait finit par lui supprimer tous les livres pour qu'il aille jouer dehors ou qu'il sorte en sa compagnie. Il avait fait beaucoup de magie pour l'effrayer mais rien n'avait marché, elle était toujours derrière lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa seule consolation était qu'il savait que son mutisme énervait énormément Eve. Lorsqu'il avait entendu des voix hurler dans le salon il s'était inquiété mais sa curiosité prit le pas sur son instinct de survie et il s'approcha à petit pas. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte du salon qu'il comprit le sens des phrases.

"...C'est une honte. Sirius Black est un meurtrier, il a tué une dizaine de Moldus et Severus Snape ne vaut pas mieux que lui, combien d'innocente personne a-t-il tué pendant qu'il était mangemort ?"

Même si Harry ne comprenait pas certain mot de la phrase il sut qu'elle parlait méchamment des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Furieux il ne put retenir une exclamation de colère.

"Menteuse, hurla la voix enfantine d'Harry. Sirius et Severus sont gentils.  
-Ils ne t'ont pas dit la vérité. Sirius Black et Severus Snape ont tués des dizaines de personnes, ce sont des meurtriers.  
-C'est pas vrai, hurla Harry."

Le feu dans la cheminée gonfla, prenant une taille inquiétant, quelques vases dans le salon explosèrent et tous les livres qui étaient présents sur les étagères tombèrent avec fracas.

"Calme-toi Harry, s'exclama Eve doucement, il faut que tu regagnes le contrôle sur ta magie.  
-Retire ce que tu as dis.  
-Non, s'exclama Steve toujours autant en colère, tu n'es qu'un gamin et nous sommes les adultes, c'est à toi de te calmer et de retourner dans ta chambre. Quand à ce que Eve disait tout à l'heure c'est la vérité et si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est la même chose."

Harry pâlit dangereusement, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Severus et Sirius avait été merveilleux avec lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas revenu le chercher comme il l'avait espérer. Sentant que Steve était toujours en colère et se rappelant de son oncle, Harry alla dans sa chambre en courant en se promettant de sortir de cette maison. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour que Severus ou Sirius reviennent le chercher, il devait à nouveau s'échapper.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius sautillait sur place, il avait tellement hâte d'aller chez les Brinston, il allait enfin pouvoir serrer Harry dans ses bras, ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et le savoir si proche et si loin à la fois le rendait fou.

"Si tu ne te calmes pas je te jure que je te fais avaler une potion qui te mettra dans le coma pour au moins une bonne année, tu me fatigues, dit Severus.  
-J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher et excuse-moi si je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme comme tout bon Serpentard semble être apte à le faire.  
-J'ai toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas bien fini vous, les Gryffondors.  
-Si tu en arrives à me ressortir notre petite guéguerre c'est que tu es aussi stressé que moi, finit par dire Sirius un sourire plaqué sur le visage."

Severus ne répondit pas, il était tout aussi stressé que Sirius, si ce n'est plus. Faut dire que depuis il veille il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un peu comme si tout avait été trop facile. Pas que ce soit vrai d'ailleurs, mais ce procès avait été gagné plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il craignait que Fudge ne leur fasse un coup dans le dos. Il espérait et en même temps était très anxieux. Heureusement pour lui les deux finirent par passer et ils purent rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller directement chez les Brinston par le réseau de cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Severus sut qu'il avait eu raison de craindre le pire. La posture de Steve était très droite, signe qu'il était particulièrement tendu tandis que Eve avait les yeux rougit, prouvant qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

"Où est Harry ? Demanda Sirius un léger accent de panique dans la voix.  
-Il a disparu, dit Eve des sanglots dans la voix."

**A suivre…**

**Note de fin :**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais je les lis toutes et elles me font toujours plaisir. Une question qui revient souvent : Oui je terminerais cette histoire et oui j'écrirais la suite de 'un voyage' c'est toujours d'actualité, sauf que je mettrais quelques années à la terminer...

Bisous bisous à toutes et tous !


	22. Chapter 21: Seconde retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! Ayant un réel problème pour terminer ce chapitre j'ai décidé de le couper en deux et de vous offrir dès maintenant la première partie car ça fait maintenant un très long moment que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis sincèrement navrée. Cette histoire touche vraiment à sa fin et c'est peut-être aussi mon problème j'ai tellement hâte de la finir et en même temps peur de la bâcler que je prends beaucoup plus de temps que pour les précédents chapitres, je souhaite simplement terminer cette histoire correctement. Je remercie chaleureusement **clodina** pour ses corrections et sa patience, je ne suis pas un auteur qui donne des nouvelles régulièrement. Je remercie également **Sucubei**, **Nyctalope** et **Lyane** pour le soutien que j'ai eu de leur part durant cette année complètement pourrie. J'ai répondu à quelques reviews mais je suis certaine d'en avoir oubliée (je ne suis pas très organisée hélas...) donc je vous prie de m'excuser si vous n'avez pas eu de réponses, je vous promets de répondre à chacune des reviews que j'aurais pour ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes...essayez de mettre une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre.

Je travaille très activement sur le chapitre suivant qui comprends déjà 18 pages, il est quasiment terminé et j'espère le publier avant la fin Novembre. Je vous embrasse très fort et surtout vous remercie d'être toujours fidèle au poste malgré mes publications plus qu'éradiques...

* * *

"Où est Harry ? Demanda Sirius un léger accent de panique dans la voix.  
-Il a disparu, dit Ève des sanglots dans la voix."

**Chapitre 21 : Seconde retrouvailles  
**

« Comment ça, il a disparu ? Je croyais qu'il était sous votre responsabilité, s'exclama Severus d'un ton acide.  
-On n'a pas de reproches à recevoir de vous, cracha Steve. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que vous veniez le chercher, je suppose qu'il n'avait pas envie de vous revoir. »

Severus empêcha à grande peine Sirius de sauter à la gorge de cette espèce de microbe, ce serait dommage finalement que Sirius finisse à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il aurait vraiment commis cette fois.

« Sachez que je ne vous permets pas de nous parler ainsi, expliquez-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je ne crois pas qu'Harry puisse disparaître sans bonnes raisons.  
-Vous oseriez traiter mon mari de menteur ? S'exclama Ève à travers ses larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.  
-Non madame jamais je n'aurais osé une telle insinuation, répliqua Severus sur un ton ironique. J'attends toujours vos explications.  
-On parlait dans le salon quand il a surgi de sa chambre et pour la première fois il s'est mis à nous parler, il était en colère. Il est reparti dans sa chambre peu après.  
-Vous me fatiguez, marmonna Severus tout en se massant légèrement les tempes. Osez au moins nous raconter ce que vous disiez pour mettre Harry en colère parce que je suis sûr que cette conversation était la cause de sa colère.  
-On a parlé du procès c'est tout, mentit Steve. »

Severus soupira, ces deux personnes commençaient sérieusement à entamer sa patience, il s'en voulait presque d'avoir retenu Sirius.

« Sachez que cela sera rapporté au ministère et je ne pense pas que Fudge avait besoin de plus de mauvaise publicité, dit Severus, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. »

Sur ce, il prit une poignée de poudre et repartit à Poudlard, suivi par un Sirius très inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'écria Sirius.  
-On va le chercher bien évidemment, on va se séparer, je vais aller voir le fameux centre de survie et Isabelle, toi tu te charges des endroits que vous aviez faits ensemble.  
-D'accord, on prévient Dumbledore ?  
-Je m'en charge, répliqua Severus, file tu as plus d'endroits à faire que moi. »

Sirius fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de partir. Severus ne put retenir un léger sourire microscopique avant de se mettre à la recherche de Dumbledore. Vu qu'ils étaient arrivés par son bureau, le directeur ne devrait pas trop tarder, il avait cette sale habitude de savoir quand il y avait quelqu'un dans son bureau. Sans hasard, quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore arriva dans le bureau avec une mine soucieuse.

« J'en déduis que nous avons un problème ?  
-Harry s'est enfui de chez les Brinston, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des personnes soutenant Fudge.  
-Du calme Severus, vous savez que nous allons le retrouver.  
-Je vous rappelle combien de temps cela nous a pris la dernière fois ? Je vais voir du côté moldus, je me demandais si certains des membres de l'Ordre pouvaient regarder du côté sorcier.  
-Bien sûr, je vais faire venir Alastor, il saura mettre quelques Aurors à disposition. La crédibilité de Fudge risque d'en pâtir, je le crains, marmonna Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe.  
-Je n'en ai rien à faire de la crédibilité de Fudge. »

Severus se retrouva au chaudron baveur et se mit en quête des lieux qu'il avait visités plus d'un an auparavant. Il retrouva facilement le centre de survie, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même jeune fille derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, demanda-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés, je peux vous aider ?  
-Je recherche un garçon de 8 ans, assez petit pour son âge, les cheveux noirs décoiffés et des yeux verts. Il aurait pu passer hier soir ou ce matin.  
-Je suis désolée monsieur je n'ai pas vu d'enfants entre hier et ce matin, mais sachez que nous signalons tous les enfants à la police, peut-être trouverez-vous quelqu'un au commissariat qui pourrait vous aider.  
-Non j'en doute, mais merci quand même. »

Severus gardait un visage neutre, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était réellement inquiet à propos d'Harry, une fois cette histoire terminée, il irait étriper ces deux abrutis à la solde de Fudge, qu'est qu'ils avaient bien pu dire pour mettre Harry en colère ? Sûrement des atrocités à son sujet ce qui expliquerait la réaction du garçon. Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il était arrivé à destination et bouscula une vieille dame.

« Désolée Madame, mais…Isabelle ?  
-Oui c'est bien moi, répliqua cette dernière, vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées.  
-Harry ne serait pas passé vous voir hier soir ou ce matin ?  
-Non, pourquoi ? Il a des ennuis ? Il s'est encore échappé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il parte ?  
-Je dois y aller, désolé et merci d'avoir répondu. »

Severus continua ses recherches en passant par la place qu'Harry aimant beaucoup ainsi que les autres endroits qu'il avait déjà visités, mais il n'eut aucune chance de son côté. Il espérait que Sirius, lui, en ait eu un peu plus.

Sirius était très inquiet, leur petite maison en ruine n'existait plus, à la place se trouvait un grand bâtiment en construction, pour le moment on ne voyait que les fondations, mais ce fut suffisant à Sirius pour deviner qu'Harry n'était pas dans les parages. Il alla jusqu'au marché où il avait trouvé Harry la toute première fois, mais là encore le petit garçon n'y était pas. Il continua et alla jusqu'au muséum d'histoire naturelle, une fois Harry lui avait dit que cet endroit était fabuleux et qu'il aimerait beaucoup y retourner, mais après deux heures pendant lesquelles il avait tourné dans toutes les salles possibles, il se résigna à chercher ailleurs. À la fin de la journée, il était épuisé et souhaitait que Severus ait eu plus de chance que lui. Il alla au chaudron baveur et se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, il y avait une réunion puisque de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes.

« Alors ? Demanda un Severus sorti de nulle part.  
-Non désolé, j'ai fait tous les coins que je connaissais et tous ceux où il est allé avec Draco, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Sirius posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus qui l'entoura de ses bras par réflexe.

« Je suppose que personne ne l'a trouvé si tu m'as posé la question.  
-Non, quelques Aurors ont quadrillé les endroits sorciers de Londres ainsi qu'une fouille complète de Pré-au-Lard et personne ne l'avait vu. Je pense que la gazette ne va pas être tendre avec Fudge, il risque sa place de ministre, trop de fautes ont été commises à l'encontre d'Harry, et je jure que je ferais tout pour le faire tomber.  
-Rentrez dans votre nouvelle maison, dit gentiment Dumbledore, il fait nuit depuis plus d'une heure et vous êtes fatigués.  
-Je ne veux pas aller dans notre maison si nous n'avons pas Harry avec nous, répliqua Sirius.  
-Alors, allons dans mes appartements d'accord ? »

Sirius acquiesça et suivit docilement le maître des potions, trop fatigué pour demander qui étaient les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau directorial.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du Serpentard que Sirius s'autorisa à laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la journée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tout soit si compliqué pour nous et pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il a assez à manger dehors ? Est-ce qu'il a un endroit chaud pour dormir ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui…  
-Moi aussi Sirius, moi aussi, dit Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te promets que nous allons le retrouver et une fois que ce sera fait plus personne ne pourra nous l'enlever.  
-Retrouver qui ? S'exclama timidement une petite voix à l'entrée du salon. »

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, Sirius se détacha de Severus et le regarda bizarrement, comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Severus quand à lui c'était dit pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix avant de tourner son regard noir vers la petite forme à l'entrée du salon. Une petite forme qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient recherché pendant toute la journée.

« Harry ? Demanda doucement Sirius afin d'être sûr de ne pas halluciner. »

Harry sortit de l'ombre, il tenait fermement dans ses bras son livre de potion. Ses yeux étaient rouges et deux sillons de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues.

« Harry, c'est bien toi, s'écria Sirius.  
-Oui, marmonna Harry, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
-Mais c'est toi qu'on cherche depuis ce matin, s'écria-t-il en prenant le petit garçon dans les bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais ici, je suis tellement heureux. »

Revenu de sa surprise, Severus se précipita sur Harry à son tour.

« Tu nous as tellement manqué Harry !  
-Pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
-Oh oui Harry, on n'avait pas le droit de venir te voir, mais maintenant tout est terminé, tu vas pouvoir vivre avec nous pour toujours et personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer.  
-Comme une vraie famille ?  
-Oui Harry, comme dans une vraie famille.  
-Sauf que j'aurais deux papas alors ?  
-Exactement, dit Severus en ébouriffant un peu plus la chevelure désordonnée du petit garçon. »

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu et Sirius expliqua à Harry qu'ils allaient tous vivre dans une grande maison, pas très loin de chez Draco, ce qui enchanta encore plus Harry. Severus était tout de même allé prévenir Dumbledore qu'Harry était dans ses appartements, ce qui provoqua une réelle surprise de la part du directeur. En fin de soirée, Harry sembla hésitant, ce que remarqua immédiatement Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?  
-Steve a dit des choses méchantes sur vous…  
-Et tu voulais savoir si c'était vrai ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Que vous étiez des meurtriers. »

Severus s'empêcha de jurer, mais Sirius lui ne se retint pas

«Écoute moi Harry, nous allons te raconter notre histoire d'accord ? Comme ça tu sauras tout et ce sera à toi de décider ! Déclara Severus, une légère inquiétude dans la voix. »

Comprenant l'angoisse de son aimé, Sirius commença son récit.

« Tu sais ton père, Remus, Peter et moi étions des amis à l'époque de Poudlard… »

Le récit de Sirius dura une bonne demi-heure, voulant qu'Harry comprenne bien, Sirius expliquait tout et le plus lentement possible. Une fois le récit terminé, Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors, tu as été en prison pour rien du tout ?  
-Si Harry, j'ai trahi…  
-Il a raison Sirius, tu es allé en prison pour rien, arrête de te blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer.  
-Peut-être finit-il par admettre.  
-C'est toujours mieux que rien, répliqua Severus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et toi Severus ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?  
-La mienne Harry n'est pas très joyeuse, et j'ai fait des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Avant de m'emmêler les chaudrons, autant tout te raconter depuis le début. Ma mère s'appelle Prince, elle faisait partie d'une grande famille de Sang pur, mais elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu… »

Le récit de Severus fut plus rapide, d'une part parce que Severus n'aimait pas s'attarder sur les actions qu'il avait faites, dans le passé et d'autre part parce qu'il était déjà tard et que Harry avait besoin de sommeil. Cependant, le petit bonhomme tint bon jusqu'au bout du récit.

« Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus avec le méchant sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry inquiet.  
-Non Harry, quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait à ta mère j'ai décidé de lui tourner le dos, déjà un peu avant j'apportais des informations aux gentils sorciers parce que je ne supportais plus ce que je faisais.  
-Dans ce cas, tout va bien, dit Harry en sautant dans les bras de Severus, c'est le plus important. Dis Severus, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Bien sûr Harry.  
-Comme si j'étais ton fils ?  
-Oui, pareil.  
-Alors, j'ai vraiment deux papas, rigola-t-il. Dis Sirius, est-ce tu aimes Severus ?  
-Oui moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua Sirius avant qu'Harry termine sa phrase. Euh…oui j'aime aussi Severus.  
-De la même façon ? Demanda Harry cherchant à comprendre.  
-Non Harry, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon fils, mais j'aime Severus, comme ton père aimait ta mère. »

Harry embrassa ses deux papas et fila dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

« Perspicace pour un gamin de huit ans, répliqua Sirius un sourire rêveur tout en regardant Severus dans les yeux.  
-Et que dirais-tu d'ailler faire pareil ? Allons-nous coucher. »

Sirius suivit docilement Severus, trop fatigué pour remarquer le sourire calculateur du Serpentard. Une fois habillés pour la nuit, les deux hommes se couchèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes Sirius sentit les mains de Severus se balader allègrement dans son dos, elles lui faisaient un bien fou, jusqu'au ce que l'une d'entre elles aille caresser son royal fessier. Troublé, Sirius se retourna pour faire face à deux onyx noirs remplis de désir.

« Severus ? Demanda doucement Sirius.  
-J'ai placé un sort d'insonorisation mon cher petit griffon, ce soir je compte bien t'arracher quelques cris. »

Cette phrase avait été dîtes sur un ton caressant qui fit réagir Sirius bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Avant qu'il approfondisse un peu trop ses réflexions, il sentit une paire de lèvres exigeantes se poser sur son cou et cela acheva de le faire basculer dans un monde de plaisir. Severus tint parole et fit crier son petit griffon de nombreuses fois durant la nuit pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles. Il eut une petite pensée compatissante pour son petit griffon qui allait avoir un peu de mal à s'asseoir le lendemain.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était déjà le troisième de la journée et Cybèle n'en pouvait plus, ses patients étaient tous plus fatigants les uns que les autres. À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot…  
Déjà qu'elle détestait quand elle était de corvée de consultation, mais si en plus ses patients se liguaient ainsi contre elle, elle ne tiendrait définitivement pas la journée.

On aurait pu croire que maintenant qu'Harry avait été retrouvé, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si impatiente, si mal à l'aise. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse et pourtant elle n'était qu'une boule de nerf. Même Remus l'énervait parfois, autant il pouvait être passionné quand ils passaient au plan physique de leur relation, autant il était exaspérant de gentillesse quand ils ne faisaient que parler.

À peine eut-elle le temps de prendre un verre d'eau que son quatrième patient entra. Cybèle retint tout juste une remarque acerbe sur le fait de frapper avant d'entrer, mais préféra respirer profondément.

« Bonjour, dit-elle avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
-Bon jour…bon jour c'est vite dit quand même… »

Cybèle respira très profondément et garda son sourire bien plaqué sur son visage.

'''_Encore un avec qui je vais m'amuser… '''_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
-Tout et rien à la fois. »

'''_Eh bah ça commence bien… '''_

« Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir me dire ce qui se passe exactement !  
-Je pense que je vais mourir voilà ce qui se passe. J'ai toujours mal à la tête, ça en devient insupportable et j'ai beau prendre quantité de potion, rien n'y fait.  
-Quel médicomage avez-vous consulté pour cela ?  
-Aucun, je n'y vais pas pour rien.  
-Quelles potions avez-vous prises dans ce cas là ?  
-Une potion anti-maux.  
-Une potion anti-maux ? Demanda Cybèle septique. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion.  
-J'ai trouvé la recette dans un de mes livres. »

'''Si Severus Snape avait entendu le mot recette pour qualifier la préparation d'une potion cette patiente ne serait plus de ce monde j'en ai bien peur… '''

« Est-ce que vous avez les ingrédients et la marche à suivre pour la préparation de cette potion ?  
-Euh, non je ne l'ai pas prise avec moi, vous croyez que c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal ?  
-Je sais que c'est surement pour cela que vous avez toujours mal. Voici une ordonnance pour une potion anti-céphalée. Croyez-moi cette fois ça marchera. Par contre pour vos maux de tête il peut s'agir de stress ou d'un état de déprime.  
-Déprime ? Même si ma vie est banale et sans intérêt je ne parlerais pas de déprime.  
-Et au niveau de votre travail ?  
-Je viens de me faire virer…  
-Peut-être devriez-vous en parler avec des psychomages, je vais vous donner le nom de certains de mes collègues. »

'''_Et il est hors de question que je te prenne en séance…vengeance, vengeance… '''_

« Tenez, voici le bureau de David Tackley, c'est un excellent collègue et il est très réputé dans l'hôpital.  
-Vous me prenez pour une folle ? Je n'ai pas de souci mental, pour qui vous prenez vous… »

Elle s'en alla furieuse en claquant la porte. Cybèle perdit instantanément son faux sourire et s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle aussi commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'écouter des patients se plaindre. Vivement que ses consultations se terminent, elle pourrait retourner dans son bureau et voir ses patients qui avaient de vrais problèmes et là où elle se sentait utile. Ses pensées arrêtèrent de dériver lorsque son sixième patient entra.

« Bonjour, dit un homme au teint verdâtre. »

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Cybèle se fit vomir dessus.

'''…_Manquait plus que ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin… '''_

« Oh par merlin je suis désolé, s'exclama piteusement le jeune homme.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en faisant disparaître la tache malodorante. Alors à part ce désagrément que se passe-t-il ? »

Les patients se succédèrent jusqu'à la fin de ses heures. Une fois enfin terminée, Cybèle alla directement dans le vestiaire des médicomages et prit une bonne douche, malgré le sort qu'elle s'était lancé, la sensation d'être sale et de sentir le vomi ne semblait pas s'estomper.

« Mauvaise journée ? Lui demanda une consœur.  
-Tu n'as pas idée, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis épuisée et il me reste mes visites à faire.  
-Tu parais souvent fatiguée ces derniers temps.  
-Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels, enfin tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais j'ai dû relâcher la pression bien trop rapidement.  
-Je trouve que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers mois.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien tu es beaucoup plus distante avec tous les collègues, en général je sais que tu fais un repas de temps en temps avec eux, mais dernièrement j'ai entendu quelques discussions qui te concernaient.  
-Oh je suis le sujet de discussion du moment alors ?  
-Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blâmer, entre nous n'avoir que des amis médicomages c'est l'enfer, je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour en avoir si longtemps.  
-J'avoue que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte avant Remus…le pauvre quand je l'ai invité chez moi c'était un repas catastrophique et bizarrement, ces diners ne me manquent pas.  
-Oh, alors c'est le grand amour ?  
-Peut-être dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-Alors, garde-le, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Presque 4 mois.  
-C'est du sérieux alors ?  
-Je l'espère.  
-Quand tu parles de Remus, tu veux dire Remus Lupin l'enseignant à Poudlard et aussi connut pour être un loup-garou ?  
-Lui-même.  
-Et tu n'as pas peur ? Enfin, tu sais pendant les périodes où il n'est pas vraiment fréquentable.  
-Il prend la potion tue-loup du professeur Snape, il est inoffensif et de toute façon il ne souhaite pas que je le voie à cette période là, il se cache, dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus triste.  
-Je sais que ça va te paraître complètement fou, mais j'ai assisté au procès de Peter Pettigrow, comme beaucoup de monde et d'après son récit il paraît que ses trois amis sont…  
-…devenus animagus pour être avec lui lors des pleines lunes. Tu es géniale, s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie.  
-Je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans une telle joie. J'en suis vraiment ravie, ça faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire ainsi.  
-Merci, désolée, mais je ne connais même pas ton prénom.  
-Cécile, je travaille en pédiacomagie.  
-Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?  
-Pas plus que la psychomagie je suppose, pour ma part je suis très contente de travailler dans mon service, enfin quand je ne suis pas de corvée de consultation.  
-Ah toi aussi, répliqua Cybèle avant de se mettre à rire.  
-Tu n'es pas comme les autres médicomages, est-ce que ça te dirait un dîner entre filles et interdiction de parler de médicomagie bien sûr.  
-D'accord. J'habite dans le quartier de Camdem, tiens voici mon adresse, dit Cybèle en lui tendant un papier. »

Cybèle quitta Cécile et alla prendre une douche bien chaude, finalement cette n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amie proche, même ses autres collèges n'étaient pas si proches d'elle que ça, mais c'était dans sa nature, elle ne faisait pas confiance aisément. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas confiance en Cécile, mais quelque chose en elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, et puis pour une fois ce serait agréable d'avoir une amie.

Cécile arriva en début de soirée et elles prirent l'apéritif ensemble.

« Alors, raconte-moi tes années à Poudlard, s'exclama Cécile un peu échauffée par ses quelques verres d'apéritif.  
-Mes années à Poudlard ? Eh bien je te propose d'en parler autour du repas sinon on ne mangera jamais.  
-D'accord, alors laisse-moi deviner dans quelle maison tu étais… Serdaigle.  
-Raté, répliqua Cybèle, elle aussi un peu imbibée.  
-Bon, Poufsouffle ?  
-Toujours pas…  
-Alors Gryffondor ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas trop ton style.  
-Encore raté, je pense que ta prochaine proposition sera la bonne, en même temps il ne te reste qu'une seule maison possible.  
-Serpentard ?  
-Gagné.  
-C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une Serpentarde.  
-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas de tatouage sur le bras ?  
-Non, plutôt que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas si ambitieuse que ça.  
-Tu rigoles, j'espère, je suis la psychomage la plus renommée et la plus jeune de ma génération. Le ministre, malgré son incompétence, m'a chargée d'une étude complète sur les effets de l'impérium sur une personne à long terme, une étude qui n'avait encore été jamais envisagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
-Et je reconnais maintenant l'égo démesuré des Serpentards, tu l'avais très bien caché jusque-là.  
-Je pari que tu es une Serdaigle, trop intelligente pour ton propre bien tu t'es vite aperçue que ton entourage n'était que médiocre, tu t'es donc passionnée pour ton travail, comme tout bon Serdaigle qui se respectent, mais tu t'es aperçu qu'avec un train de vie comme le tien tu finiras seule.  
-Aïe, touchée, je plaide coupable. Quoique j'espère trouver une bonne fin à ma propre histoire.  
-Je suis certaine que tout n'est pas aussi noir que ce que j'ai décrit.  
-Pas loin, je suis bien une Serdaigle et j'ai effectivement perdu mes collèges en constatant que leur vie ne dépendait que de leur travail, ça m'énervait de toujours parler des cas que je voyais en journée alors je les aie laissés de côté. Bien sûr je me suis penchée d'autant plus dans mon travail, un cercle vicieux.  
-Pourquoi changer maintenant ?  
-Parce que j'en ai marre, j'aimerais que ma vie ne se résume pas qu'à être une bonne pédicomage, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de bien, c'est stupide n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, mais je pense que tu fais beaucoup de bien autour de toi en étant pédicomage et que tu ne le vois même pas.  
-Non, je vois du soulagement dans les yeux des patients et des parents, mais je souhaite voir de la joie, de la pure joie.  
-Pourquoi ne pas avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
-Je suis bien seule dans ma vie, je sais que de nombreuses personnes ne le comprennent pas, mais je suis bien trop indépendante et je ne souhaite pas d'enfant. J'en ai bien assez dans mon service, ce sont tous mes enfants pendant un petit moment de leur vie et ça me suffit largement. »

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi Cybèle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je suis si pathétique que tu te mets à pleurer ? Ça n'augure rien de bon pour moi.  
-Non, juste que je suis un peu trop émotive en ce moment…  
-Je suppose que c'est toute cette histoire avec Harry Potter j'imagine.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je suis une ancienne Serdaigle et tu sors avec Remus Lupin un grand ami de Sirius Black et de James Potter…il n'est pas très difficile de faire le lien.  
-Je sais bien que cette histoire nous a tous secoués, surtout Remus et Sirius, j'en étais malade de le voir aussi inquiet pour lui et Sirius sans parler de sa relation avec Severus, mais…  
-Alors c'est vrai ? Sirius Black sort avec Severus Snape ? J'arrive pas à le croire, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trouver à Snape, sans mentir cet homme n'est définitivement pas une gravure de mode.  
-Severus est bien plus que son physique, je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme aussi profond et torturé, je pense que je ne connais pas la moitié de son histoire…  
-Si tu ne sortais pas avec Remus Lupin, j'aurais parié que tu étais une admiratrice secrète de Snape.  
-J'étais très amoureuse de lui lors de mes études à Poudlard.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu as eu le béguin pour le professeur de potion.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire je te signale, si tu le connaissais vraiment tu aurais aussi le béguin.  
-Je ne crois pas non, je pense que je ne suis trop son type, il me manque de la testostérone et peut-être un regard de criminel fou dangereux.  
-Sirius n'est pas un criminel…  
-Je sais, dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel, je te taquinais, je te rappelle que j'ai assisté au procès de Pettigrow, j'ai tout entendu. N'empêche, un fantasme sur Snape, ça me fait un frisson dans le dos.  
-C'est quoi ton type alors ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun type, je ne souhaite pas avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, donc tu ne crains rien, je te laisse le loup.  
-À ce propos, est-ce que tu m'aiderais ?  
-A quoi ?  
-À devenir un animagus, j'aimerais que ce soit une surprise pour Remus et vu que tu es une ancienne Serdaigle je suis certaine que tu vas te renseigner de toutes les façons possible pour que tout se passe bien pour moi.  
-Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas sans danger.  
-On est adulte et plutôt puissante, on a bien réussi à finir nos études de médicomagie. Aide-moi s'il te plaît. »

Cybèle sentit une douleur dans l'estomac, décidément son état ne s'améliorait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Rien, je pensais qu'une fois cette histoire avec Harry derrière nous mon état allait s'arranger, mais faut croire que non…  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu as ces crampes ?  
-Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.  
-Tu vomis souvent ?  
-Non pas si souvent que ça, enfin de temps en temps, le matin tu sais et quelques douleurs dans la poitrine et… »

Soudain un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

« Oh par Merlin, combien j'ai bu de verres, s'exclama Cybèle très pâle.  
-Attend avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, je vérifie déjà et après, si le résultat est positif, je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste pour qu'on fasse des tests plus poussés d'accord ? On ne panique pas. Respire à fond.  
-D'accord. Je respire… Fais-moi ce test.  
-Ferme les yeux et détends-toi d'accord ?  
-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es enfilé quelques verres…si jamais…  
-Ah tais-toi, on aura bien le temps d'y penser si nos interrogations se précisent.  
-D'accord, je ferme les yeux, je respire à fond.  
-Puer Conspectus. »

La baguette de Cécile émit une lueur blanche qui se dirigea vers le ventre de Cybèle. La lueur resta blanche un long moment, si bien que Cybèle se sentit rassurée.

«Tu vois, la lueur est restée blanche, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Demanda Cécile sur un ton incertain. »

Au moment où Cécile termina sa phrase, la lumière devint bleue.

« Oh par Merlin, s'exclama Cybèle les larmes aux yeux. Si jamais je lui ais fait du mal je ne vais jamais m'en remettre.  
-Eh bien on va aller vérifier ça tout de suite, allez viens, retour sur notre lieu de travail. Pourtant, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on parle boulot ce soir.  
-Je n'ai jamais sût obéir aux ordres, c'est plus fort que moi.  
-Espèce de vile Serpentarde, notre entraînement d'animagus va devoir patienter un peu.  
-Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?  
-Oui, mais pour le moment, je connais un petit bonhomme qui a la priorité.  
-J'espère vraiment… »

Cécile lui mit la main sur la bouche avant que Cybèle ne finisse sa phrase.

« On va à Ste Mangouste et on avise une fois qu'on aura les résultats. »

Cybèle ne put rien dire, elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, allez prend ton manteau et on transplanne. »

Une fois arrivée à Ste Mangouste les deux médicomages s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'examen de Cécile.

« Allez hop, déshabille toi.  
-Ah je comprends mieux, tu voulais que je fasse un strip-tease c'est ça ? Déclara Cybèle un peu tremblante d'appréhension.  
-Exactement, tu m'as percée à jour. Allonge toi je vais faire quelques tests et je vais te chercher quelques potions. »

Après 30 minutes d'examen et d'une échographie magique Cécile annonça le résultat.

« Bon pour le moment tout va bien, mais tu arrêtes l'alcool tout de suite, tu es enceinte d'un mois seulement.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de dommage sur le fœtus, j'ai quand même pris au moins deux verres.  
-Non, j'ai déjà vérifié deux fois par contre c'est bien le fils de Remus Lupin, j'ai décelé la lycanthropie dans ses gènes. Ne t'inquiète pas les gènes sont en dormance tant qu'il ne sera pas né, mais après il faudra que tu gères ça.  
-Eh bien pour gérer tout ça il faudra que tu m'apprennes très rapidement à devenir animagus alors d'accord ?  
-On pourra même faire la théorie pendant les huit prochains mois.  
-D'accord, mais il va falloir que je te laisse, je pense qu'il faut que j'aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle au futur papa…enfin j'espère que ça va être une bonne nouvelle.  
-C'est un Gryffondor…il sera très heureux, crois-moi, j'ai un sixième sens pour ça.  
-Ça ne me rassure qu'un tout petit peu. »

Sur une impulsion soudaine, Cybèle serra Cécile dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.  
-Dis moi, si tu veux des conseils ou…  
-J'aimerais que ce soit toi le médicomage qui suivra ma grossesse, je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise avec personne d'autre et ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je me sens proche de toi.  
-Tu sais c'est un peu pareil pour moi, et j'en serais vraiment honorée.  
-Encore merci, bon faut vraiment que j'y aille.  
-Allez file. »

Cybèle serra à nouveau Cécile dans ses bras et s'enfuit en sautillant de joie. Elle transplanna en face des grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent sans problème, permettant à Cybèle de rentrer malgré l'heure tardive, il était plus de minuit après tout. Tout comme les grilles, les deux grandes portes d'entrée de Poudlard ne lui posèrent aucune résistance, c'était à se demander si Poudlard était réellement l'endroit sorcier le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Plus elle approchait des appartements de Remus plus sa joie diminuait et son angoisse augmentait. Elle espérait sincèrement que Remus accepterait sa paternité et surtout…la lycanthropie de son fils. Mais comment pouvait-il accepter la maladie de son fils quand il n'acceptait pas la sienne ? Une fois devant le portrait elle hésita un long moment et au moment même où elle allait frapper, le portrait bascula pour laisser passer un Remus intrigué.

« Je t'ai senti au moment où tu es entré dans le couloir, quelque chose ne va pas ? On n'avait pas prévu de se voir ce soir.  
-Je sais Remus, mais…  
-Tu as une odeur différente…  
-On pourrait en parler dans tes appartements parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans le couloir.  
-Oui, entre, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Cybèle entra, elle était de plus en plus stressée, Remus était trop perspicace par moment et ça lui faisait un peu peur, elle avait peur qu'il sente la maladie de leur fils.

« Tu veux me quitter n'est-ce pas ? Dis Remus sur un ton si triste que cela fendit le cœur de Cybèle.  
-Bien sûr que non Remus, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu une autre odeur sur toi ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu sais que j'ai des sens hyper développés, alors…  
-J'ai une autre odeur sur moi parce que j'ai passé la soirée avec une collègue et qu'en partant je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de ma visite, je suis venue parce que je viens de faire quelques tests et il semblerait que je sois enceinte.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas possible…  
-Si Remus, je suis enceinte.  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne faut pas…  
-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?  
-Mais je ne peux pas en avoir, répliqua Remus, imagine s'il est lycanthrope comme moi ? Comment pourrais-je vivre avec ça en sachant que c'est ma faute s'il doit souffrir tous les mois.  
-Remus, grâce à la potion de Severus tu passes des pleines lunes sans douleur et pour notre fils il n'aura qu'à suivre ton exemple.  
-Notre fils ?  
-Oui c'est un garçon et il est lycanthrope, j'ai fait le test avant de venir te voir.  
-Tu vois, je lui ai déjà fait du mal !  
-Non Remus c'est une partie de toi, il suffit juste que tu l'acceptes comme moi je l'accepte.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la transformation est douloureuse et la première en particulier.  
-Il se transformera et n'aura aucun souvenir de sa première transformation, il ne se souviendra que de ses pleines lunes avec son père, ce n'est pas une malédiction Remus c'est une partie de toi qu'il te faudra lui montrer et comment ne pas faire mal aux autres. Peut-être qu'avec le temps on trouvera une potion tue-loup plus puissante qu'on n'aura qu'une fois à prendre ou…  
-Tu ne comprends pas Cybèle, j'ai toujours détesté cette partie de moi, c'est une vraie torture de se dire que je suis responsable du futur malheur de mon fils.  
-Eh bien, il est peut-être temps que tu comprennes que ce n'est plus un malheur, mais juste une transformation mensuelle, dit-elle en le serrant le plus fort contre elle. Cet enfant est une bénédiction, peut-être qu'il arrive un peu tôt, mais je ne comptais pas m'éloigner de toi Rémus et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on emménage ensemble, on est pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde tout de suite si tu n'es pas prêt.  
-Tu veux vraiment faire ta vie avec moi ?  
-Oui vraiment, dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.  
-Alors, on emménage ensemble ?  
-Oui, une fois qu'on aura trouvé une maison assez grande pour une famille de trois et je ne compte pas n'avoir qu'un seul enfant.  
-Je croyais que c'était les Gryffondor les courageux.  
-Eh bien tant mieux parce que malgré les apparences je suis morte de peur, je ne savais pas si tu allais rester avec moi après cette annonce.  
-Sache Cybèle que même si ça ne fait que quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie et savoir que tu souhaites vivre avec moi et même fonder une famille me remplit de joie, même si j'ai toujours quelques doutes quant à ma « maladie ».  
-On va travailler ça ensemble alors, après tout on n'a toute notre vie devant nous… »

Remus fit un faible sourire tout en touchant le ventre de Cybèle puis ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais que je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Mais si tu veux me prouver à quel point je suis ouverte à toute proposition.  
-Mais maintenant que tu es enceinte, il ne faut peut-être pas…  
-C'est ça, il me reste huit mois et si tu ne comptes pas me toucher pendant toute cette période autant que j'aille chercher ailleurs maintenant, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
-Maintenant que tu es à moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir et je compte bien t'épuiser toute la nuit. Savais-tu que les loups-garous ont une endurance extraordinaire.  
-Des promesses, des promesses…j'attends de la tester vraiment.  
-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la posant délicatement sur le lit.  
-Oh oui, là en ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.  
-À vos ordres. »

Cybèle sourit avant d'embrasser passionnément l'homme avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla bien plus tard qu'à son habitude. Pendant les quelques secondes qui séparent le monde du rêve de la réalité, Harry se demanda si toute sa journée d'hier n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Afin d'en être sûr, Harry se précipita dans le salon et sauta directement sur les genoux de Severus qui se trouvait là et qui lisait tranquillement un de ces livres de potions.

« Eh bien alors Harry, quelque chose de ne vas pas ?  
-Je voulais juste être sûr que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, dit Harry en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Severus. »

Severus posa son livre de potion sur la table la plus proche et serra à son tour Harry très fort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, comme nous te l'avons dit hier soir, maintenant tu vas rester avec nous pour toujours.  
-Promis, promis ?  
-Oui Harry, d'ailleurs, une fois que Sirius sera enfin debout on pourra aller visiter notre nouvelle maison.  
-Je peux aller le réveiller ?  
-D'accord, mais seulement si tu vas le réveiller doucement d'accord ?  
-D'accord, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. »

Harry embrasse Severus sur la joue et se précipita dans la chambre.

« Sirius, debout, dit Harry en secouant doucement l'épaule.  
-Non pas tout de suite, marmonna Sirius en se retournant. »

Harry sauta sur le lit s'approcha de l'oreille de Sirius.

« Allez Sauveur, viens vite, Severus est dans le salon et on t'attend pour aller manger.  
-Encore 5 minutes s'il te plaît Harry. ! »

Harry était très contrarié, Sirius ne voulait pas se lever et sans qu'il comprenne comment, une grande vague d'eau s'abattît sur le pauvre homme encore endormi.

« Harryyyy, hurla Sirius trempé.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Severus qui était venu aussi rapidement possible.  
-Ce qui se passe c'est que quand Harry veut quelque chose il l'obtient de la plus vile des façons, s'écria-t-il, emmêlés dans ses draps.  
-Je t'avais dit en douceur Harry, gronda doucement Severus.  
-Oui, mais ça ne marchais pas, marmonna Harry tout penaud.  
-C'est pas grave Harry, répondit Severus en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, on va laisser Sirius se préparer et on va aller manger dans la grande salle.  
-Pas grave, pas grave ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a réveillé ainsi et je te signale que j'ai pleins de courbatures, j'ai mal partout.  
-Pourquoi demanda Harry soucieux.  
-Ah oui Sirius, explique à Harry pourquoi tu as mal partout, répliqua Severus un petit sourire en coin.  
-Parce que…j'ai fait beaucoup de sport hier c'est tout, marmonna un Sirius avec une très jolie coloration rouge sur les joues. »

Ne voulant pas éclater de rire et souhaitant que Sirius se prépare le plus rapidement possible, Severus emmena Harry dans sa chambre et lui choisit des vêtements pour la journée.  
Une fois tous habillés, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle presque vide à cette heure-ci et y trouvèrent Remus et Cybèle.

« Bonjour Cybèle, s'écria Harry tout joyeux de revoir sa gentille médicomage.  
-Bonjour Bonhomme, alors enfin heureux ?  
-Oh oui, tu sais aujourd'hui on va visiter notre nouvelle maison, dit Harry joyeusement. Et on va habiter tous les trois comme une vraie famille.  
-Oh et qui est-ce qui tient le rôle de la maman ? Demanda tout doucement Remus, des étoiles pleins les yeux, à Harry.  
-C'est qui la maman entre vous deux, s'exclama Harry un peu trop fort au goût de Severus.  
-Espèce de loup dégénéré, marmonna Severus à Remus, tu n'as pas d'autres idées débiles à lui mettre en tête ?  
-Je crois que c'est Sirius, s'exclama Harry.  
-Quoi ? S'écria Sirius horrifié.  
-Faut dire qu'hier soir, murmura Severus doucement à l'oreille de Sirius. »

Sirius ne répondit pas à la réplique immature de Severus et lança un regard noir à son ancien ami.

« J'ai compris, je ne dirais plus rien, dit Remus. Cybèle et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
-Ah bon ? S'exclama Cybèle.  
-Oui, on a décidé d'emménager ensemble à Poudlard pour le moment et on trouvera sûrement une petite maison pour y passer nos vacances.  
-C'est super Remus, répliqua Sirius le sourire aux lèvres, je suis content que tu t'accordes enfin le bonheur qui te revient.  
-Ne dis pas ça trop vite, on va être envahi de louveteau sous peu sinon, répliqua Severus.  
-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, répondit Sirius en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de Severus.  
-Je trouve que tu te permets bien des familiarités avec moi…  
-Excuse-moi, mais après hier soir je crois bien que nous avons dépassé ce stade. »

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, puis Harry voyant que les adultes ne semblaient pas prêts à partir se mit en tête de faire savoir que lui était prêt. Le petit déjeuner disparut d'un coup, la table fut laissée vide.

« Harry ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prêt que nous devons partir dans l'instant, il faut que tu apprennes la patience.  
-Mais…répliqua-t-il doucement les larmes aux yeux.  
-Non, Harry, continua Severus, fait réapparaître tous les plats, nous irons dans notre nouvelle maison uniquement quand tout le monde aura terminé. »

D'un petit geste de la main, tous les plats réapparurent et Severus prit son temps pour finir son plat au plus grand désespoir du petit garçon qui prit son mal en patience. Sirius décida de ne rien dire et dût faire tout son possible pour ne pas prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas empiéter sur les méthodes d'éducation de Severus, il suffisait juste qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

Une fois que Severus eut terminé, ils transplannèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux.

« C'est grand, fut la première exclamation d'Harry, ce qui arracha un petit sourire au couple. »

Severus visita encore une fois son nouveau laboratoire et Sirius s'émerveilla à nouveau de sa nouvelle chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda Severus en rejoignant Sirius sur le pas de leur chambre.  
-Tout ce que cette chambre signifie. Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment pardonné Severus ? Quand j'y repense…  
-Je pense que tu t'en veux déjà assez pour deux, dit-il en se mettant devant lui et en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Quand est-ce que tu es devenu plus grand que moi ?  
-J'adore mes quelques centimètres de plus. Tu sais, même si je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, je t'ai toujours admiré à Poudlard, tu avais cette lueur dans les yeux que je t'enviais…et puis après bien sûr je t'ai haï.  
-Et maintenant Severus ?  
-Maintenant tu es beaucoup plus supportable.  
-Et jusqu'à quand ?  
-À nous de voir, mais saches petit griffon que le serpent ne lâche quasiment jamais sa proie.  
-Ah bah me voilà parfaitement rassuré, dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Choisissant de ne pas trop réfléchir pour le moment, Sirius embrassa Severus et alla s'installer directement dans le salon, attendant qu'Harry finisse son tour, et vu la maison cela allait être long. Effectivement, ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'Harry, un énorme sourire collé au visage, rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ça va être notre maison. Et il y a même une volière, je pourrais y mettre le hibou que Ted m'a offert n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr Harry, ton hibou t'a attendu à la volière de l'école, on va aller chercher toutes les affaires dont on a besoin à Poudlard et on va pouvoir commencer à vraiment s'installer, mais en attendant nous avons été invités à déjeuner chez notre nouveau voisin, dit Severus.  
-Ah bon ? Demanda Sirius, et pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui est au courant le premier ?  
-C'est qui ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ah ça c'est une surprise, s'exclama Sirius fou de joie à l'idée de faire plaisir à Harry. »

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de prendre Harry dans ses bras avant de transplanner. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du manoir Malfoy et Harry ne put empêcher d'hurler sa joie lorsqu'il reconnut le manoir. Severus laissa Harry courir vers l'entrée et se frotta les oreilles.

« Tes tympans ont survécu ?  
-Difficilement, marmonna Severus. »

Sirius fit un sourire en coin, et rejoignit Harry sur le perron. Ce fut un Draco tout content qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« Harry, s'écria ce dernier en lui sautant au cou.  
-Draco, hurla Harry à son tour en le serrant lui aussi très fort.  
-J'étais tellement inquiet, je voulais plus rien faire parce que sans toi ce n'est pas pareil.  
-Moi non plus je ne faisais plus rien continua Harry les larmes aux yeux.  
-Sur cet accueil plus que larmoyant est-ce que nous pouvons entrer, demanda stoïquement Severus.  
-Imperturbable comme toujours mon vieil ami. Entrez, vous excuserez ma femme, mais elle vous attend dans le grand salon.  
-Comment va-t-elle demanda Sirius, pas trop de problème avec sa grossesse ?  
-Alors, c'est quand que tu deviens grand frère, demanda Harry très excité à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant pour jouer.  
-Pas pour tout de suite, mais tu sais ma mère elle grossit et le bébé est à l'intérieur.  
-À l'intérieur ? Demanda Harry horrifié.  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et j'aurais un petit frère en août.  
-C'est un garçon ? Demanda Severus.  
-Eh oui, les gènes Malfoy tu comprends, annonça Lucius en arrivant dans le hall.  
-C'est ça, pouffa Sirius. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon et y trouvèrent une Narcissa plus radieuse que jamais.

« Harry s'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement contente que tu puisses maintenant rester avec Sirius et Severus, et tu vas être juste à côté de chez nous. »

Narcissa ne put continuer à parler, sa crise de larmes l'en empêcha.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle était aussi émotive quand elle était enceinte de Draco ? Interrogea Severus.  
-Non, effectivement, mais la situation était différente alors, je ne l'ai pas vraiment observé lors de sa première grossesse.  
-Et maintenant c'est un vrai amour, dit Narcissa qui tentait d'arrêter de pleurer. Et ces hormones, quand est-ce que ça va finir ?  
-Je crains que ça ne dure jusqu'au bout, rigola Sirius.  
-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une de ces faims.  
-Pour changer, marmonna Lucius discrètement à Severus.  
-J'ai entendu, je suis enceinte, pas sourde, répliqua Narcissa en le frappant à l'épaule. »

Lucius grimaça, mais avança la chaise de Narcissa afin que cette dernière puisse s'asseoir.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Draco, marmonna Harry, ta mère n'est pas grosse.  
-Encore heureux, s'exclama Narcissa outrée. J'espère que tu n'as pas dit cela à Harry, Draco ?  
-Peut-être bien…mais tu as quand même grossi un peu, ça se voit avec tes robes.  
-Mais ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise chose, répliqua Sirius, après tout c'est le bon déroulement d'une grossesse, mais tu ne grossis pas Narcissa, tu embellis.  
-Oh Sirius ! Dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Excusez-moi. »

Après cette nouvelle crise de larmes, le déjeuner se déroula de façon tout à fait normale et Harry passa son après-midi dans la chambre de Draco ainsi qu'à se balader dans tous les coins du manoir.

« Les portraits sont extraordinaires, répliqua Harry.  
-Moi je les trouve lugubres, mais on est comme ça les Malfoy.  
-Moi je ne trouve pas que tu as un air comme eux, sauf la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le parc, rigola Harry.  
-Je suis content que tu sois resté avec moi Harry, sans toi je crois que je n'aurais pas d'ami. Les autres enfants que j'ai rencontrés ne sont pas très sympathiques, il faut toujours faire semblant.  
-Les autres ? Tu as rencontré d'autres enfants ?  
-Oui, Pansy Parkinson, c'est une fille qui me colle tout le temps, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire semblant toi aussi Harry, mais je sais que tu sais déjà le faire. Tu sais c'est un peu comme quand tu ne parles pas. »

Harry écoutait Draco d'une oreille distraite, il venait d'entendre une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps, enfin pas tout à fait une voix, plutôt un sifflement. Il se déplaça jusqu'au sifflement.

« C'est qui Draco ?  
-Celui-là ? Je crois que c'est le tableau le plus ancien de la famille, il s'agit du premier des Malfoy et de Salazar Serpentard, mais Salazar n'a jamais parlé, donc on n'en a jamais été sûr. Bien sûr tous les Malfoy se sont vantés de l'avoir connu, mais je ne le répéterais pas même sous la torture.  
-Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais parlé ? C'est bizarre, les portraits parlent souvent.  
-Quand j'étais petit je regardais mon père qui essayait de le faire parler sans succès, c'est la première fois que j'ai compris qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut, même si on peut avoir beaucoup de choses. Viens Harry on va voir ailleurs.  
-D'accord. »

Harry s'éloigna, mais il fût certain d'avoir entendu « La vanité des Malfoy est décidément héréditaire », il ne se retourna pas parce que Draco ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se demanda soudain si les sorciers pouvaient parler aux serpents comme lui, après tout il n'avait vu personne le faire. Peut-être qu'il devait attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même s'il faisait confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient, peut-être que c'était une autre anormalité de sa part…

« Alors Lucius comment ça se passe au ministère, je suppose que depuis l'arrestation d'Ombrage l'ambiance doit être tendu, demanda Sirius.  
-Bien plus que ça, je pense que maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant que Fudge ne soit gentiment remercié de son poste de ministre.  
-Eh bien il ne t'aura pas fallu très longtemps avant de réussir à retourner tout le ministère, railla Severus.  
-Que veux-tu, c'est une question de classe et j'en ai beaucoup.  
-Et un égo complètement démesuré, ça aussi c'est dans les gènes, dit Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Alors qui sera le prochain ministre, je suppose que tu vas réussir à mettre qui bon te semble à ce poste, s'exclama Sirius, sur qui se porte ton choix ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, je suppose que ce serait bien qu'on mette quelqu'un d'intègre qui souhaite vraiment faire changer les choses.  
-Bones ? Demanda Sirius  
-Non, elle souhaite continuer son travail de juge, je pense qu'elle souhaite devenir une très grande magistrate, mais effectivement cela aurait été mon premier choix.  
-Et pourquoi pas Arthur Wesley, continua joyeusement Sirius.  
-Wesley ? Non, mais Black tu as de ces idées par moment… Tu es sûr qu'Azkaban ne t'a pas complètement bousillé le cerveau ? Mettre Wesley ministre, en dehors du fait que j'ai une haine viscérale envers ce clan, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il n'est pas assez attentif aux gens.  
-Eh bien il va te falloir choisir quelqu'un, ironisa Severus.  
-Je verrais bien sur qui se porte le choix de la population sorcière.  
-Et si c'est un imbécile ?  
-Allons Severus, tu sais bien que la population est facilement influençable, si c'est un imbécile il suffira de le montrer au grand jour, je suis au courant de tout se qui se passe au ministère  
-Eh bien je suis content de ne pas travailler au ministère alors, rigola Sirius.  
-Tu as quelque chose à cacher peut-être ? Grogna Severus.  
-On a tous des choses à cacher, n'est-ce pas vrai ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais préféra s'abstenir de répliquer. Ce fut le moment où les deux garçons entrèrent dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, s'écria Narcissa en se tenant le ventre.  
-Quoi ? S'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers Narcissa.  
-Rien, j'ai l'impression que le bébé bouge.  
-Mais ça ne fait que quatre mois, dit Sirius en posant une de ces mains sur le ventre de sa cousine.  
-Je t'en pris Black, touche ma femme, marmonna Lucius qui s'était placé derrière Narcissa et qui semblait légèrement inquiet.  
-Regarde moi ces deux-là Severus, répliqua Narcissa le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je sais, de vrais gamins, marmonna le maître des potions. »

Sirius retourna à sa place tandis que Lucius touchait amoureusement le ventre de sa femme.

« Draco voulait me montrer comment voler, s'écria Harry d'un coup voyant que les adultes ne semblaient pas continuer leur conversation.  
-Non Harry, dit Severus, nous devons encore aller chercher toutes nos affaires à Poudlard, nous pourrons revenir dès demain et je pense que les cours vont aussi reprendre.  
-Tu pourrais lui laisser le temps de se réadapter, marmonna Sirius agrémenté d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.  
-On en rediscutera plus tard, répliqua Severus tout aussi doucement.  
-On s'en va alors ? Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ne nous fais pas cette tête-là, dit Severus, ça ne marche pas. Je t'ai dit qu'on reviendra demain.  
-Bon d'accord.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ira voler demain, n'est-ce pas Oncle Severus, dis Draco en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux.  
-Oui Draco vous irez voler demain, mais sous surveillance, répliqua Sirius devant le mutisme de Severus.  
-D'accord. »

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard pour Poudlard. Harry s'empressa d'aller prendre ses affaires pendant que Sirius regardait Severus ranger quelques-unes de ses affaires.

« Il va falloir qu'on ait une grande discussion à propos de l'éducation d'Harry.  
-Tu ne veux plus que je dise quoi que ce soit c'est ça, s'exclama hargneusement Severus.  
-Pas la peine de m'agresser, dit Sirius en fermant la porte ne souhaitant pas qu'Harry entende leur discussion. Je souhaite seulement qu'on établisse des règles à deux, je sais très bien que tu es parfaitement capable d'éduquer Harry, je l'ai bien vu ces derniers mois. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je dis ça…mais plutôt…  
-Tu ne sais pas si tu es capable d'éduquer correctement Harry ?  
-Je n'ai jamais éduqué d'enfant, je sors d'années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et je n'étais même pas capable de prendre soin d'Harry lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Tu as toujours fait les bons choix Sirius, enfin en ce qui concerne Harry bien sûr, tu le surveillais sans qu'on te le demande, tu es venu me chercher lorsque tu as compris que la situation t'échappait. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu es venu me voir quand Harry était en danger. Même si tu ne le sais pas Sirius, je suis certain que tu feras un excellent père.  
-Il faut juste que tu m'aides un peu.  
-Alors, on établira des règles, dit Severus en enlaçant Sirius.  
-Merci, répondit ce dernier en l'embrassant.  
-J'ai fini, cria Harry en entrant dans la chambre. Et vous ?  
-Ce garçon n'a aucun respect de la vie privé marmonna Severus en se détachant à regret de Sirius.  
-On fermera la porte d'un sort la prochaine fois. »

Severus prit une partie de ces affaires, ainsi qu'une partie de sa bibliothèque et ses potions et ingrédients les plus dangereux.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est raisonnable de prendre ce qui est dangereux chez nous ? Demanda Sirius inquiet.  
-Je compte bien mettre en place de nombreux boucliers qui empêcheront les petits monstres de 8 ans de venir fouiller dans mes affaires. Harry est intelligent, je ne pense pas qu'il bravera l'interdit.  
-J'espère. Allez, nous n'attendons que toi.  
-Je vous signale tous les deux que j'ai vécu ici de nombreuses années et que c'est normal que je mette beaucoup plus de temps que vous. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Harry qui était plongé dans son premier livre de potion.

« Tu le connais par cœur celui-là, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en lis pas un autre.  
-Je l'aime bien, et puis avec Severus je n'ai pas encore tout fait alors j'apprends par cœur celle qu'il me reste.  
-je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion qui vous lie.  
-Tu n'aimes pas les potions s'exclama Harry horrifié par cette perspective.  
-Disons que je préfère voler, je pense que tu aimeras toi aussi.  
-Oui, mais pas plus que les potions, ce n'est pas possible.  
-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible à propos des potions ? demanda Severus qui venait d'enter dans le salon.  
-Que j'aime voler plus que les potions.  
-Effectivement, ce n'est pas possible répliqua Severus le sourire aux lèvres. »

Le déménagement ne prit pas trop de temps, surtout que Severus ne déménageait qu'une partie de ses affaires, après tout il habitait aussi à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire.

OoOoOoOoO

Le mois d'avril apporta de nombreux changements au sein du ministère, comme l'avait prévu Lucius. Cinq candidats se présentèrent au poste de ministre et de l'avis de Lucius tous des incapables. Il lui fut facile d'en éliminer trois grâce aux nombreux secrets qu'ils avaient tentés de soigneusement cacher, mais peu de choses échappaient à Lucius. Les deux derniers n'avaient que le défaut de vouloir suivre les mêmes idéaux que leur prédécesseur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Lucius.

« Il nous faut un ministre qui ait un peu de cran, qui rétablisse les inégalités qui existent dans le monde sorcier et qui n'ait pas peur de la magie noire afin de pouvoir la reconnaître. Je ne crois pas demander Merlin tout de même.  
-Tu demandes beaucoup, un tel ministre n'a pas existé depuis…toujours alors oui, je pense que tu demandes Merlin, répliqua Narcissa un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.  
-À ton avis qui pourrait correspondre à cette description ?  
-À part Dumbledore, mais franchement, ces méthodes sont parfois un peu douteuses…  
-Personne ? Aucun candidat ne pourrait correspondre à la description ?  
-Tu sais peu de personnes peuvent mettre d'un même côté la magie noire, ou toutes autres créatures assimilées au côté obscur et la magie blanche, enfin tu connais la chanson. Les mœurs ont besoin de changer et de cela même Dumbledore n'en a pas été capable.  
-Eh bien je trouverais quelqu'un d'au moins potable pour ce poste.  
-Je te fais confiance pour ça. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à organiser.  
-Je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas voir la nouvelle chambre ?  
-Non, je dois encore tester quelques arrangements.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux même pas y jeter un petit coup d'œil, même Draco a eu le droit d'y entrer.  
-Ah ça c'est parce que je veux que ça soit une surprise pour toi.  
-Et pas pour Draco ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ton fils ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça…  
-J'ai consulté Draco parce que ce sera son petit frère.  
-Et ce sera mon fils…  
-Lucius, je pense que nous pouvons continuer ainsi pendant des heures, mais je suis si fatiguée, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi et en faisant une petite mine.  
-Il fallait me dire que tu étais fatiguée. Attends, je vais t'emmener dans notre chambre. »

Une fois délicatement déposée sur leur lit, Lucius sortit de la chambre après l'avoir embrassé.

« D'accord je n'irai pas voir, repose-toi bien. Je dois aller voir Severus.  
-Très bien. »

Une fois sortie de la chambre Narcissa se mit à rire.

« Vraiment trop facile… »

OoOoOoOoO

« Je ne te comprends pas ! Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu souhaites faire machine arrière tout en sachant que ce n'est pas possible alors tu te résignes. Je t'ai laissé un mois pour que tu m'en parles, mais apparemment ça ne va pas suffire. Ce que tu es borné, un parfait Gryffondor. »

Cybèle, furieuse, claqua la porte de l'appartement de Remus et partit en ruminant dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait se rendre et espérer un peu de calme.

« Severus ? Sirius ? Je peux entrer ?  
-Je crains qu'il n'y ait que moi, dit Sirius en relevant les yeux d'un magazine de Quidditch.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin d'un refuge.  
-Je sais aussi écouter parait-il ! Enfin si ça t'intéresse.  
-On peut dire que tu connais Remus par cœur, votre amitié remonte à Merlin au moins…  
-Par curiosité tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à propos de Remus ?

-Je ne le comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.  
-Avec Remus c'est toujours bien plus compliqué que ça en à l'air. Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle et encore j'ai raté pas mal d'années, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé pendant mes années à Azkaban il n'a jamais vraiment voulu en parler.  
-J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que sa lycanthropie n'est plus une malédiction grâce à la potion de Severus, mais ça ne change rien dans sa tête.  
-Remus n'a jamais supporté sa lycanthropie, je pense que ces parents en ont eu peur, à raison à l'époque, mais il a été vraiment mis à part des autres à cause de ça. Il a toujours pensé qu'à cause de sa maladie il n'aurait jamais d'ami alors on ne parle même pas de petite amie. Je suis déjà étonné qu'il ait accepté ton emménagement.  
-Tu sous-entends que c'est une cause perdue ?  
-Non je pense bien que s'il y a une personne dans ce monde capable de lui faire accepter sa lycanthropie c'est bien toi.  
-Mais je n'arrive pas à avancer et depuis 2 mois c'est carrément machine arrière.  
-Depuis l'emménagement ? C'est bizarre j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire à moins que tu lui ais un peu forcé la main.  
-Je ne lui ais pas forcé la main…disons que le destin lui a un peu forcé la main. J'en étais sûre, il n'a pas vraiment digéré la nouvelle.  
-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me mettre au parfum ?  
-Il ne t'en a pas parlé du tout ? Même pas une petite insinuation ces deux derniers mois ?  
-Tu sais avec la nouvelle maison et notre nouvelle vie de couple j'avoue ne pas avoir tant discuté avec Remus. Mais il sait qu'il peut venir me trouver s'il a besoin de parler.  
-Le problème c'est qu'il préfère tout intérioriser quitte à être malheureux plutôt que de parler.  
-Je te signale que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il aurait dû me dire.  
-Eh bien ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Va lui secouer les puces entre canidés vous devriez vous entendre.  
-Aïe, tu sais où ça fait mal.  
-Tu as intérêt à aller lui parler sinon je ne réponds plus de moi. »

Loin d'être calmée, Cybèle disparut à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial afin de rentrer dans son appartement qu'elle avait choisie de ne pas vendre.

Une fois chez elle et quelques cadres cassés, elle alla décompresser sous une bonne douche chaude. Parfois Remus pouvait vraiment être énervant à force de tout garder pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle le faire sortir de ses retranchements ?

Comme une coïncidence un peu trop parfaite, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte au moment où elle finit de se préparer. Intriguée et certaine que Remus ne pouvait avoir compris aussi rapidement où elle s'était caché elle alla ouvrir. Elle trouva Cécile sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Je suis contente de te trouver là, je sais bien que tu habites à Poudlard, mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance et faut croire que ça m'a réussi.  
-Entre, je t'en prie ! Tu n'as qu'à rester pour la soirée si tu as le temps bien sûr.  
-Je n'ai rien de prévu et notre dernière soirée remonte à plus de 2 mois.  
-Désolée, je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas en général une grossesse perturbe beaucoup la routine d'un couple alors ça ne m'a pas trop étonnée.  
-D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je prenne un rendez-vous, le premier trimestre est presque achevé.  
-Oui, on pourra voir si son développement se déroule normalement.  
-Alors bien que te voir me fasse très plaisir, je suppose que tu avais une raison pour venir me trouver ?  
-Oui, dit-elle en sortant un petit paquet de livres rétréci. J'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des recherches et étant une parfaite Serdaigle j'ai trouvé tous les livres sérieux sur le sujet.  
-Pour les animagus ?  
-Exactement, on peut faire toute une première partie sans aucun danger pour ton bébé, par contre au niveau de la pratique il va falloir attendre, mais au moins tu pourras connaître la forme animale que tu prendras.  
-Il faudra que j'y arrive le plus rapidement possible parce qu'il semblerait que Remus ne soit pas si enchanté que ça par la nouvelle.  
-Je croyais qu'il avait bien pris l'annonce de ta grossesse.  
-Je le croyais aussi, mais monsieur en Gryffondor têtu qu'il est préfère tout garder pour lui et ne me fais pas partager ses sentiments de peur ou même de doute…voir même joie. En plus clair, je ne le reconnais pas depuis que je lui ais annoncé.  
-J'aurais pourtant cru que…  
-Comme apparemment tout le monde, tu as cru qu'il allait être fou de joie eh bien comme tout le monde tu te trompes.  
-Tu as l'air énervé ?  
-Excuse-moi, je suis très frustrée par son mutisme et ma pauvre tu en fais les frais.  
-Tant que tu n'en viens pas à ta baguette moi ça me va. Alors, on en reparle de ces animagus ?  
-Tu comptes en profiter ? Demanda Cybèle intriguée par l'entrain de la jeune femme.  
-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas être la seule à en bénéficier ? Par contre une fois la transformation effectuée il faudra nous déclarer au ministère, c'est une étape très importante.  
-On n'y est pas encore et je ne sais pas pour la déclaration au ministère, une transformation dont personne ne connaît l'existence présente de nombreux avantages, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.  
-Alors on commence ?  
-Dès ce soir ?  
-Tu as autre chose à faire, répliqua Cécile un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-D'accord, alors vas-y fais moi un topo complet.  
-Ce n'est pas bien compliqué il faut simplement qu'on rente en transe afin de découvrir notre animagi. Cette technique va nous permettre de canaliser notre magie parce qu'il faut qu'on ait un contrôle très strict de notre magie afin de pouvoir nous transformer. Ce n'est pas facile et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles très peu de personnes ont la capacité de se transformer. Mais avec ton obstination et ma persévérance, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne réussisse pas.  
-Et combien de temps ça va nous prendre pour bien canaliser notre magie et découvrir notre animal ?  
-Il n'y a pas vraiment de temps indiqué dans les livres, en fait c'est un peu au cas par cas. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ont mis les amis de Remus ?  
-Non, ils l'ont fait en cachette et comme tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à sa lycanthropie, Remus ne s'est pas étalé sur le sujet, il détourne la conversation en général.  
-Dans ce cas, nous verrons bien. Ce qui pourrait être bien, avec ton accord bien sûr, c'est qu'on travaille ensemble sur cette canalisation.  
-Je ne comptais pas le faire sans toi, tu sais.  
-Oui, mais je voulais dire qu'on devrait vraiment travailler ensemble, tous les soirs ici ensemble.  
-Pourquoi pas, après tout ça donnera une bonne leçon à Remus et peut-être que ça le fera changer d'avis.  
-Je l'espère, mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas prévoir combien de temps ça nous prendra, j'espère pour toi que Remus reviendra avant l'achèvement de notre première phase…  
-On verra bien, seul le temps nous le dira. »

La première séance de concentration dura plus de deux longues heures et ce furent deux jeunes femmes exténuées qui dinèrent et qui s'endormirent un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Cette routine dura une bonne semaine avant qu'un soir Remus vienne sonner à la porte de Cybèle, un air inquiet sur le visage. En entendant la voix de Remus à la porte, Cécile rétrécit rapidement tous les livres sur les animagi qui trainaient dans le salon et les cacha dans la poche de sa robe.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser, déclara Cécile en voyant que leur séance de concentration n'allait pas avoir lieu ce soir.  
-Cybèle, on se revoit demain après-midi pour ton rendez-vous. Monsieur Lupin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
-Merci Cécile, déclara Cybèle voyant que Remus ne semblait pas être prêt à parler, à demain comme prévu. »

Cécile s'éclipsa rapidement en espérant que les choses allaient s'arranger entre ces deux là. Cybèle invita Remus à entrer et s'installa dans son fauteuil, appréhendant un peu la conversation qui allait suivre. Sans le vouloir, sa main droite alla toucher son ventre, signe protecteur que Remus repéra tout de suite.

« Je ne compte pas te faciliter la tâche Remus.  
-Tu me manques, commença Remus.  
-C'est un bon début, mais je t'en prie, continue.  
-Écoute Cybèle je déteste ma condition et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Je suis un monstre une fois par mois et ce n'est qu'une potion qui me permet de rester moi-même sous la forme d'un animal. Ce n'est ni toi ni Sirius qui allez me convaincre du contraire.  
-Tu as parlé avec Sirius ?  
-Il est venu chaque soir depuis que tu es partie.  
-Il n'y a que toi Remus qui pense que tu es un monstre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu te maîtrisais parfaitement lors des pleines lunes à Poudlard.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, nous avons été inconscients, nous étions jeunes et nous avons eu de la chance ! Rien de plus, je ne me maîtrisais pas, sans James et Sirius j'aurais très bien pu attaquer n'importe quel élève ou habitant de Pré-au-Lard.  
-Je t'aime Remus, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi si tu te renfermes comme tu l'as fait ce mois dernier. Tu gardes tout pour toi et tu ne me dis rien, si tu veux que notre histoire marche il va falloir qu'il y ait de la communication entre nous. Mais franchement Remus si tu considères notre enfant comme un monstre alors je nous ne pouvons pas continuer ensemble.  
-Tu comptes peut-être élever un loup-garou seule ? Et tu vas faire comment ?  
-Tu n'es pas essentiel Remus, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.  
-Alors, tu romps avec moi alors que tu portes notre enfant ?  
-Non Remus je ne romps pas avec toi, mais je veux que tu changes, je veux que tu partages tes doutes, tes peurs, tes angoisses avec moi. Je veux que tu me parles de ta lycanthropie et je veux parvenir à te faire changer d'avis. Je veux qu'on vive heureux tous les trois. Mais pour que ce conte de fées se réalise, ça ne tient qu'à toi.  
-Tu parles d'un conte de fées…  
-Ne finis même pas ta phrase. Je sens que je vais m'énerver… Très bien Remus, je te laisse ta chance, quand tu te sentiras prêt fais moi signe, tu sais où me trouver.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Une grande discussion, une bagarre et après tout va pour le mieux ? Non Remus, je ne fonctionne pas comme tout bon Gryffondor, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Une dernière chose Remus, ne fais pas semblant, je le saurais, et je ne pourrais pas te redonner une seconde chance. »

Remus la regarda avec une telle intensité que Cybèle crut qu'elle allait jeter toutes ses bonnes résolutions à la poubelle, mais pour leur bien il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Elle ne voulait pas d'un Remus qui ne partagerait ses sentiments profonds avec elle et si le chantage était sa seule option…eh bien elle n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur quand les sentiments entraient en jeu.

Remus se leva et quitta la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre et à ce jeu-là il avait beaucoup à perdre.

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 22: Et ils vécurent heureux

**Note d'auteur:** Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voilà enfin, et je dis bien enfin, le dernier chapitre de "Une enfance dans les rues"...après 5 ans dessus quasiment j'arrive enfin à clore cette histoire. Je l'aie beaucoup aimé mais elle m'a prit un temps fou, ou plutôt j'ai été très occupé pour pouvoir écrire plus régulièrement. Je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser de ce temps entre chaque chapitres, presque 6 mois voir plus par moment...

Ce chapitre est très long, 35 pages et contient l'épilogue, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ;)

Je tenais à vous remerciez personnellement car on le sait, sans lecteurs une histoire ne peux pas vivre et vous avez tous contribué à faire vivre celle-ci jusqu'au bout !  
Je suppose que les questions qui vont suivre sont du genre :  
**Quand est-ce que tu postes la suite de "Un voyage..." ?** Pour le moment je ne sais pas, je travaille actuellement sur le scénario, je le veux le meilleur possible pour ne pas décevoir les fans du premier volet. Je compte relire entièrement "Un voyage..." et même le faire imprimer, et seulement ensuite je commencerais l'écriture. Je compte aussi prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres afin de pouvoir poster beaucoup plus régulièrement que pour "Une enfance..."

**Pourquoi ne pas poster les chapitres déjà écrits ?** Eh bien les chapitres que j'ai ont été écrit il y a maintenant 4 ans et ne colle plus tout à fait au scénario que je commence à imaginer, ils ont besoin de relecture et d'être réécrit car mon style d'écriture à changé.

Pour toute autre question vous pouvez me contacter par message privé.

**Chapitre 22 : Et ils vécurent heureux…**

Narcissa avait toujours été une très bonne manipulatrice, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes, bien que ce don ait été longtemps mis sous silence il n'en était pas moins présent. Depuis sa réapparition sur la scène politique il s'était brusquement réveillé et elle ne comptait plus le brider. Une fois par semaine, elle recevait les femmes des grands hommes, politiques ou non, du monde sorcier. Au cours de ces soirées, elle en apprenait beaucoup sur chacun des hommes et parvenait à introduire de nombreuses idées chez les épouses. Il est de notoriété publique que derrière chaque grand homme se cache bien souvent une femme. Et aujourd'hui, Narcissa était très contente d'elle-même, grâce à ses petites réunions son mari avait une très forte popularité auprès de toutes ces femmes. Elle espérait secrètement que son mari se fasse élire nouveau ministre afin qu'il puisse changer les choses tout comme il avait changé de personnalité, tout en espérant que le pouvoir ne le rende pas aussi froid qu'autrefois, mais cela seul le temps pourrait lui répondre…

Aujourd'hui cependant c'était une toute autre histoire, en effet, afin de fêter l'arrivée du futur Malfoy, elle avait organisé une grande fête, marquant au passage les esprits sur la fortune des Malfoy qui était toujours au beau fixe.

Ce fut une fête très réussie où Draco et Harry durent faire bonnes figures, ce qui ne leur plût pas plus que ça. Le pire de tout fut la rencontre entre Harry et Pansy Parkinson, bien sûr Draco s'était fait un devoir d'informer Harry sur le rôle qu'il devait tenir face à cette sangsue et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas envoyer la jeune fille dans le gâteau. Même si cela aurait été très drôle il redoutait un peu la réaction de Narcissa, des fois très instable, et surtout celle de son seul père présent à cette petite fête. Quoique Sirius aurait sûrement tenté de cacher son sourire derrière sa main, ce qui n'avait jamais été très discret. Sirius était la seule présence masculine de l'assemblée et il semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Les mois passés avec Severus avaient fini par réveiller l'ancien Sirius, la présence d'Harry à nouveau avec lui n'était pas non plus étrangère à ce changement. Il n'était plus rare de voir l'ancien Gryffondor sourire avec sincérité ce qui faisait immanquablement rougir l'assistance même si toutes savaient qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses comme un fou, mon cher cousin, déclara Narcissa en voyant une autre femme tomber sous le charme de Sirius.  
-Beaucoup, répliqua ce dernier.  
-Je ne pensais jamais revoir cet air là plaqué sur ton visage, contrairement à notre amie médecin qui semble bien morose.  
-J'ai tenté de lui arracher la baguette du nez, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire, dit Sirius un brin dépité.  
-Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas été à Serpentard et que tu ne connais rien à la subtilité.  
-Je te laisse faire dans ce cas là, s'exclama Sirius en faisant une révérence des plus comiques.  
-Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?  
-Faut-il toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose à gagner avec vous les Serpentards ?  
-Toujours Sirius, on ne fait jamais rien sans rien…  
-Je me disais aussi, mon éternelle gratitude ? Je sais seulement qu'elle s'est disputée avec Remus à propos de ses ennuis mensuels, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. »

Narcissa s'avança doucement vers Cybèle qui se trouvait en retrait devant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le grand jardin, un sourire mélancolique plaqué sur le visage. Après avoir salué quelques connaissances, elle rejoignit le médecin.

« Je vous trouve bien mélancolique aujourd'hui, c'est une fête après tout.  
-Je suis désolée Mme Malfoy, répliqua Cybèle toujours dans ses pensées une main posée sur son ventre.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée, d'après la commère qui me sert de cousin il paraît que vous êtes en froid avec Mr Lupin.  
-En froid ? Dit Cybèle avec un petit sourire ironique, je dirais plutôt que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Pourtant, vous devriez vous aussi fêter l'évènement non ? S'exclama Narcissa en posant un regard insistant sur le ventre de Cybèle. Vous ne pourrez plus le cacher pendant très longtemps.  
-Comment avez-vous su ?  
-Vous posez toujours l'une de vos mains sur votre ventre et vu que je fais souvent la même chose il n'a pas été très difficile de deviner votre état. Mr Lupin ne l'accepte-t-il pas ?  
-Remus n'accepte pas sa condition de lycanthrope, il refoule cette partie de lui-même au lieu d'en prendre pleinement conscience et le problème c'est que le petit est lycanthrope lui aussi et Remus…  
-Ne supporte pas d'en être responsable ?  
-Oui. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il s'accepte du jour au lendemain, mais seulement qu'on puisse en parler librement entre nous et que j'essaie de lui faire voir les choses autrement…  
-C'est un Gryffondor.  
-Je sais, ils sont parfois si obtus que ça m'exaspère.  
-Vous pensez donc que l'éloignement est la bonne solution ?  
-C'est une solution un peu radicale, mais j'ai besoin qu'il comprenne vraiment.  
-C'est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de subtilité, si jamais vous vous sentez un peu seule, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Harry sera également très heureux de vous revoir, enfin quand il n'est pas en classe.  
-Pour le moment je consacre mes moments de liberté à… »

Cybèle regarda attentivement toute la salle jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur Sirius qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Ce comportement étonna Narcissa qui voulut instantanément en savoir plus.

« Je m'entraîne à devenir un animagus, je sais que c'est la seule façon pour que je puisse être avec mon bébé pendant ses transformations.  
-C'est une décision courageuse, surtout qu'il faut parfois des années pour y parvenir.  
-Je sais, mais je suis particulièrement motivée et puissante, il n'y a aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas.  
-N'est-ce pas dangereux pour le bébé ?  
-Non pas tant que je m'en tiens à la théorie, je recherche pour le moment mon alter ego animal depuis deux mois maintenant et je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé…  
-Peut-être que vous cherchez trop et qu'il vous suffit de le laisser vous trouver.  
-Merci du conseil, dit Cybèle avec un vrai sourire.  
-Bien ! Voilà qui vous va beaucoup mieux. Venez nous rejoindre nous allons ouvrir les cadeaux, où sont passés les enfants ?  
-Je crois les avoir vus se cacher, de la jeune Parkinson répliqua, Sirius.  
-Pas étonnant marmonna Narcissa pour elle-même. »

L'après midi se déroula dans une relative bonne humeur, ce qui permit à Cybèle d'oublier pendant un moment ses soucis personnels et elle prit grand soin à ne pas se toucher le ventre, seulement Mme Malfoy avait raison, dans un mois il lui serrait impossible de cacher son état à qui que ce soit.

OoOoOoOoO

Un mois s'écoula avant qu'enfin Cybèle ne rencontre son animal et elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler en la contemplant.

C'était lors de l'une de leur séance dinatoire avec Cécile, après le repas elles s'étaient plongées dans une transe comme à leur habitude et elle avait patiemment attendu. Elle se sentait observée depuis quelques jours lors de ses transes et avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Mme Malfoy et d'attendre que son alter ego se montre. Elle fut récompensée lorsqu'une belle louve entra dans son champ de vision. Elle était magnifique, blanche sur le ventre et les pattes et grise sur le dos avec de magnifiques yeux marron qui contrastait le tout. Elle ne fit aucun geste brusque et attendis que la louve fasse le premier mouvement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, après tout elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de pouvoir se transformer en louve. Lorsque la louve s'assit en face d'elle, elle tendit son bras pour la toucher, mais cette dernière recula brusquement avant de s'élancer sur elle. Bizarrement il n'y eut aucun choc un peu comme si la louve n'avait été qu'un fantôme et elle sortit instantanément de sa transe. Cécile était toujours concentrée, afin de ne pas la déranger Cybèle alla leur préparer du thé. C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était instauré entre les deux femmes depuis trois mois, la première qui se réveillait de sa transe préparait le thé.  
Cybèle dut attendre une heure avant que Cécile n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

« Alors demanda Cybèle impatiente de partager son rêve.  
-Rien n'a changé, toujours rien pour moi, mais tu m'as l'air surexcitée, dis-moi tout.  
-Je crois que je l'ai vu, j'en suis presque certaine, c'est une louve.  
-C'est marrant on pourrait croire que tu étais prédestinée à être avec Remus Lupin non ?  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'aime et que je l'accepte tel qu'il est ou parce que je suis enceinte d'un lycan ou tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi depuis toujours.  
-Rien n'a été réellement écrit sur ce sujet, il serait intéressant que quelqu'un de très doué en métamorphose se penche sur le sujet. Enfin, je m'égare, c'est super que ce soit une louve, il faudrait maintenant que tu la revoies encore pendant les transes pour en être certaine. On pourra attaquer la métamorphose dans trois mois quand tu auras accouché.  
-J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir me transformer.  
-Au risque de faire la rabat-joie, la transformation peut mettre des années à être complète, il faudra que tu prennes ton mal en patience.  
-Je suis certaine d'y arriver rapidement, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je n'ai pas revu Remus. Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est terminé entre nous, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.  
-Les Gryffondors ont la tête dure je suis certaine qu'il va revenir, mais tu lui demandes d'accepter quelque chose qu'il rejette depuis tant d'années.  
-Si seulement il pouvait venir juste m'en parler…Il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Qu'en est-il pour toi ? Est-ce que tu as vu ton animal ?  
-Je n'en suis pas certaine, je sens une présence, mais rien de concret, c'est une situation très frustrante, je suis bien contente pour toi que tu l'ais enfin découvert.  
-Si tu sens une présence, il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester visuellement à toi. Une fois que tu l'auras rencontré, on pourra peut-être bosser la théorie de la transformation, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Attention Cybèle je te vois venir, seulement la théorie, ce serait vraiment dangereux pour le fœtus tu sais.  
-J'en suis parfaitement consciente, je ne risquerais pas la vie de mon bébé, promis.  
-On verra, encore faut-il que l'animal se présente.  
-Laisse le approcher ne vas pas à sa rencontre tu risquerais de l'effrayer.  
-Oui chef, allez il faut que je file, il se fait tard. Merci pour le thé.  
-À la prochaine fois alors.  
-Promets-moi de ne rien tenter sans moi.  
-Promis, s'exclama Cybèle en soupirant bruyamment, on ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez du genre lourd chez les Serdaigles ?  
-Assez souvent, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi répliqua Cécile un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage. »

Cécile partit, mais se promit d'entrer plus souvent en transe afin de trouver son animal avant que Cybèle ne tente toute seule quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus regardait avec un regard satisfait les élèves monter dans les calèches qui les emmenaient très loin de Poudlard, c'était enfin les vacances d'été ce qui signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir passer tout son temps avec sa petite famille. Il eut un bref sourire, ce qui passait pour un rictus mauvais aux yeux de tous, en songeant à Harry qui s'était parfaitement habitué à leur routine même si le petit garçon n'était pas ravi de leur arrangement. Faute de mieux, Severus restait à Poudlard la semaine et passait ses week-ends à la maison. Harry avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir, lui-même était à chaque fois tiraillé entre sa profession et sa famille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tous les enseignants de Poudlard n'avaient pas de famille. Harry suivait toujours des cours avec Mme Malfoy, mais ces derniers se faisaient directement au manoir, ce qui permettait à Sirius de s'octroyer quelques heures pour lui et son petit commerce très florissant de boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour Harry c'était l'occasion de passer du temps avec son seul et meilleur ami de son âge.

C'est pourquoi Severus avait démissionné, l'argent accumulé par son travail de professeur lui avait permis de racheter la moitié de la boutique d'ingrédient de potion du chemin de traverse, permettant à Severus de préparer de nombreuses potions que son associé revendait. Tous deux avaient trouvé cet arrangement plus que profitable puisque l'ancien propriétaire était toujours le vendeur et s'occupait de sa boutique tandis que Severus recherchait les ingrédients rares et préparait de nombreuses potions. De plus, cet achat lui permettait en grande majorité de pouvoir travailler chez lui, ce qui lui allait grandement. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry grandir de loin et il avait passé la moitié de sa vie seul, il voulait aujourd'hui profiter du petit garçon et de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, même si bien sûr il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute…sauf peut-être au concerné lui-même et encore…

« Encore plongé dans vos pensées Severus, lui demanda Minerva.  
-Heureux que cette bande d'écervelés soit enfin sortie de mes pattes, rien de plus ma chère.  
-Ne vont-ils pas vous manquer ? Quand allez-vous nous quitter ?  
-Le temps de faire tous mes cartons.  
-Ne regretterez-vous pas Poudlard ? »

Severus salua d'un signe de tête Minerva et partit en direction de ses appartements. En rentrant dans ses quartiers un petit tiraillement se fit sentir au niveau de son cœur. Oui Poudlard allait lui manquer, après tout c'était toute une partie de sa vie, pas la meilleure, mais cette école signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

« Triste à l'idée de partir ? S'exclama une voix tout juste à côté de son oreille.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
-Je crois que c'est le cas, répliqua Sirius en enlaçant Severus.  
-Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
-Je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas tout seul pour dire au revoir à cette école.  
-Merci, marmonna doucement Severus. »

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre, Severus n'était pas du genre sentimental, ce petit merci signifiait déjà beaucoup de choses. Les Serpentards avaient leur mode de pensée bien à eux et il était parfois difficile de le décoder, mais Sirius commençait à en comprendre quelques ficelles.

« Où est Harry ?  
-Il est avec Draco pour leur dernière leçon de l'année, je pense qu'ils vont être intenables. Pauvre Narcissa.  
-N'est-ce pas trop fatigant de garder deux enfants à presque 8 mois de grossesse ?  
-Essaie d'enlever les enfants de la vue de Narcissa et tu comprendras qu'une femme enceinte d'un sorcier est particulièrement dangereuse. Mais elle a dit qu'elle laisserait Harry partir plus tôt pour qu'il nous rejoigne ici. »

Severus ne répondit rien, mais embrassa Sirius comme ci demain n'existerait pas et se mit à faire ses cartons. Sirius quant à lui mit un peu plus de temps avant d'aider Severus, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Severus était heureux de revoir cette petite étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius, surtout qu'elle lui était entièrement destinée, enfin à lui et à Harry. Une fois tous les cartons terminés ils eurent le plaisir de voir Harry, accompagné de Dumbledore, entrer dans les appartements. Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras de Severus.

« Alors maintenant tu seras toujours à la maison ?  
-Oui Harry, je resterais à la maison, même si j'aurais tout de même quelques missions à l'extérieur.  
-C'est bien alors.  
-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet arrangement, dit Sirius en s'incluant au câlin.  
-Bien je vais vous laisser. Sachez Severus que si jamais vous souhaitez revenir à l'enseignement il y aura toujours une place de professeur de potion à Poudlard.  
-Un jour peut-être, mais pas avant quelques années. »

Dumbledore sortit et la petite famille chargea un elfe de maison de faire transporter toutes les affaires directement dans leur nouvelle maison.

« Je vais aller voir Remus, dit Sirius, il est grand temps maintenant de régler certaines histoires.  
-Il est parfois dangereux de se mêler des affaires des autres Sirius.  
-Je sais, mais les voir aussi malheureux, je ne comprends pas… »

Sirius sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers les appartements de Remus tandis que Severus et Harry rentraient directement à la maison. Sirius arriva rapidement devant la porte d'entrée des appartements de Remus, il n'était qu'à deux étages des appartements de Severus. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il fut étonné de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Un peu frustré de ne pas trouver son ami, il tenta sa chance chez le garde-chasse, après tout Hagrid était une personne des plus sympathique. En arrivant à la cabane du garde-chasse, il fut heureux de constater que ses suppositions étaient justes, Remus était bel et bien là, en train de prendre le thé avec le demi-géant.

« Sirius, content de vous voir, s'exclama Hagrid heureux d'avoir autant de visite le jour de départ des élèves. Ça fait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu.  
-Eh oui Hagrid, j'ai déménagé.  
-J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ?  
-Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait aller mieux, mais j'étais venu voir notre petit lycan préféré.  
-Très drôle le clébard, répondit Remus du tac au tac habitué aux frasques de son ami.  
-Oh, je vois que Severus déteins un peu sur toi, dit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, je crois que je vais commencer à m'inquiéter.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas de vue spécifique sur ton homme, répliqua-t-il en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
-Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas revu ? Demanda Sirius un peu inquiet pour son ami.  
-Deux mois dans quelques jours.  
-Alors, ça y est c'est fini ? Tu ne te bats pas ? Tu ne vas pas la chercher ?  
-J'aimerais beaucoup Sirius, plus que ce que tu imagines, mais elle m'a posé une condition qui est irréalisable.  
-J'ai encore deux animaux à aller voir dans le fond du jardin, je reviens dans un petit moment, n'hésitez pas à vous resservir en thé ou en petit gâteau, je les ais fait moi-même.  
-Merci Hagrid, marmonna Sirius. Alors ? Demanda-t-il une fois Hagrid hors de la maison.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Quelle est cette condition insurmontable ? En tant qu'ancien maraudeur tu sais bien que rien n'est insurmontable.  
-Elle veut que j'accepte complètement ce que je suis, cette partie sauvage de moi que je ne supporte pas. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
-Je la comprends tu sais, tu n'as jamais voulu t'étendre sur le sujet et nous avons eu tort de ne pas te forcer Remus, nous étions jeunes et irresponsable. On aurait dû te forcer à nous en parler.  
-Mais pourquoi personne ne comprend que je ne veux pas en parler, point final.  
-C'est une partie de ta vie que tu ne partages pas et elle te bouffe petit à petit voilà pourquoi il faut que tu en parles et je pense que la plus qualifiée pour t'aider c'est la femme que tu aimes. Elle sait que tu es un lycan et pourtant elle est toujours à tes côtés, comme moi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que tu n'es pas un monstre Remus.  
-Parce que c'est faux, j'en deviens un une fois par mois et tu le sais très bien.  
-Une relation se construit sur une confiance mutuelle, tu ne peux pas lui cacher cette partie de toi et espérer fonder une relation durable. Commence par le début Remus, en général c'est toujours la bonne solution. »

Irrité que son ami ne comprenne pas son dilemme Remus décida de fuir et fut soulagé lorsque Sirius ne le suivit pas. Il s'enferma dans son appartement et décida qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour un petit remontant.

La soirée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, par un dîner très simple et fut suivi par une lecture intense des méthodes de transformation physique. Cécile avait finalement trouvé son animagus, qui s'était révélé être un cheval, ou plutôt une jument en l'occurrence, deux semaines après Cybèle et elles avaient étudié les transformations. Cécile tentait de se transformer tandis que Cybèle se contentait de lire, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point.

« Alors, tu as senti une différence, demanda impatiemment Cybèle voyant que Cécile sortait de transe.  
-Non, mais ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on s'entraîne, on savait que ça allait prendre du temps.  
-Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que tu y arrives pour que tu puisses me dire tes ressentis afin que je me transforme le plus rapidement possible une fois l'accouchement passé.  
-Cybèle il te reste quatre mois on a encore largement le temps d'y arriver tu ne crois pas ? Où au moins que j'arrive à me transformer en partie.  
-Il reste plutôt trois mois et quelques jours… »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-Non, range tout dans l'endroit habituel je vais voir qui est là. »

Cécile se dépêcha de miniaturiser tous les ouvrages présents sur la table et les cacha dans le tiroir qui leur servait de cachette. Elle fut surprise en entendant une voix d'homme à l'entrée. En s'approchant, elle vit que ce n'était que Remus et qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment pouvoir tenir debout tout seul.

Cybèle ouvrit la porte et fut tiraillé entre l'étonnement, l'inquiétude et la joie de voir Remus sur son palier…enfin, un Remus qui semblait se tenir à l'encadrement de sa porte pour ne pas tomber semblait être une description un peu plus juste de l'attitude du père de son enfant.

« Remus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Cybèle inquiète de le voir ainsi.  
-Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Ricana Remus. Non va parfaitement bien, au poil, c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis deux mois, mais à part ça tout va bien.  
-Remus, tu es ivre ?  
-Non ! J'ai juste bu quelques verres, rien de bien méchant, continua-t-il en ricanant.  
-Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de te laisser Cybèle, ce fut une soirée très agréable, mais j'ai une journée chargée demain qui m'attend. Merci beaucoup pour ce dîner. Bonsoir Mr Lupin. »

Cécile partit aussi vite qu'elle le put en souhaitant de tout cœur que le couple arrive à recoller les morceaux, mais vu l'état de Remus ce n'était pas vraiment gagné.

« Ça se voit maintenant, constata Remus.  
-De quoi ?  
-Tu es enceinte !  
-Remus, viens t'asseoir, l'alcool ne te va pas très bien tu sais.  
-Tu es belle, encore plus qu'avant.  
-Je vais te faire un peu de thé en espérant que ça te fasse un peu décuver. »

Cybèle retourna dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau, mais elle sentit la présence de Remus dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que ses mains touchaient son ventre.

« Remus, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, soupira Cybèle qui n'avait pas la force morale de repousser Remus, pas après autant de temps si loin de lui. Elle sentit, pour la première fois, bouger le bébé et Remus le perçut aussi.  
-Il bouge, dit-il en déplaçant ses mains sur le ventre.  
-C'est la première fois, dit-elle toute excitée, j'étais inquiète, normalement j'étais censé le sentir depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Remus, il faut qu'on parle.  
-Non, ne bouge pas lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en la maintenant fermement dans ses bras. Encore quelques minutes s'il te plait, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer jusqu'à ce que la bouilloire siffle, signifiant ainsi que l'eau était prête pour le thé.

« Allons dans le salon, soupira-t-elle en prenant la bouilloire avec grand soin.  
-D'accord. »

Une fois assis dans le canapé, Cybèle avait pris soin de s'assoir dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de Remus afin de ne pas être trop tentée, elle servit le thé et un long silence s'installa. Au bout d'un long moment, Cybèle s'apprêtait à renvoyer Remus chez lui puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à parler quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

« Enfant j'ai grandi dans un petit village dans le Yorkshire, proche du parc national qui porte le même nom. Mon père était un sorcier itinérant qui est tombé amoureux de ma mère lors de l'un de ses voyages. Il n'a plus jamais quitté le Yorkshire après cette rencontre. Ils se sont mariés rapidement et un an plus tard je suis arrivé. J'ai eu un début d'enfance très agréable, ma mère m'adorait et mon père avait été très fier lorsque j'ai commencé à faire de la magie accidentelle. Bien sûr seule ma mère était au courant de ses pouvoirs, personne d'autre ne s'en doutait. Il était devenu berger. Pas loin du village se trouvait une grande forêt, appartenant au parc national et mon père adorait y faire de longue balade avec moi. Mais cette petite vie tranquille s'est terminée quand j'eus cinq ans…quand Fenrir Greyback s'est invité dans nos vies sans qu'on ne lui demande rien. »

Remus continua de regarder sa tasse vide et se resservit un verre d'une main tremblante, autant par l'alcool que par l'émotion de raconter cette partie de sa vie. Il continua sur une voix monotone.

« La première fois que Greyback a débarqué au village on le prenait seulement pour un rustre qui ne ferait que passer si on ne lui posait aucun problème. Seul mon père a reconnu en lui le loup-garou déjà connu à l'époque pour son caractère violent. Bien vite les gens eurent peur de lui, tant par ses accès de violence au pub que par son regard de tueur. Les hommes se regroupèrent et décidèrent de virer eux-mêmes le loup-garou. Un soir, alors que Greyback buvait au bar, les hommes sont entrés et ont réussi à le traîner dehors. Après de multiples menaces et de coups Greyback décida de partir en se sentant humilié de s'être fait battre par des humains. Mon père fit l'erreur de le traiter de bête sanguinaire et de lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser pendant que les autres se défoulaient sur lui. Greyback est bien parti ce soir-là et nous ne l'avons plus revu. Mon père était certain de s'en être débarrassé, mais c'était sans connaître le caractère revanchard de Greyback. Il a patiemment attendu la pleine lune pour revenir chez nous. Sachant que mon père était un sorcier il avait décidé de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il avait subi au travers de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…moi. »

Cybèle resta un long moment assise dans son fauteuil ne sachant pas vraiment si Remus avait terminé son histoire ou s'il allait lui en dire plus. Finalement, Remus continua son récit.

« Cette nuit-là, il est venu me mordre pendant que je dormais, le temps que mon père comprenne la situation il était déjà trop tard. Mon père fut très affecté par cette morsure, bien plus que moi dans un premier temps, car je n'ai pas compris tout de suite les conséquences de cette dernière. Un mois plus tard, mon père m'enfermait dans la cave de notre maison et m'attachait avec de lourdes chaînes au mur. J'ai beaucoup pleuré dans un premier temps, ne comprenant rien à l'attitude de mes parents puis ma première transformation a eu lieu. C'était…horrible, je n'avais alors jamais vraiment eu mal dans ma vie, mais là c'était…insoutenable. Ma vie s'est arrêtée à ce moment-là. »

Remus arrêta son récit et leva les yeux vers Cybèle. Ces yeux exprimaient un tel mal-être, une telle détresse et surtout un profond sentiment de solitude. Cybèle, les larmes aux yeux, alla prendre Remus dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'elle put.

« Viens, allons nous coucher, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Remus la suivit tant bien que mal, l'alcool toujours bien présent dans son organisme, provoquait des rencontres malencontreuses avec les meubles et même la porte ce qui provoqua un sourire désabusé de la part de Cybèle. Était-il vraiment obligé de boire autant pour enfin se livrer ? Si c'est qu'il fallait à Remus Lupin pour se livrer alors elle aurait toujours une bonne bouteille de Firewhisky caché dans son appartement. Le lendemain, Remus ouvrit douloureusement les yeux se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille pour avoir un tel mal de tête. Lorsqu'il se releva, le monde sembla tanguer pendant quelques secondes ce qui le fit se rallonger et se sentir horriblement mal.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu boire pour avoir une telle gueule de bois ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais l'alcool ne te réussit pas très bien. »

Remus mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la douce voix de Cybèle. Un linge frais se posa sur son front ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Cybèle se tenait bien devant lui, un ventre qu'on ne pouvait plus ignorer se distinguait au travers de sa robe sorcière.

« J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien à l'hôpital, j'ai pris ma journée.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement histoire de ne pas trop réveiller sa tête endolorie.  
-Parce que j'ai un patient chez moi et que je compte bien m'occuper de son cas.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Je parlais de toi Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de boire autant ?  
-Tu me manquais.  
-Ah bah c'est une super raison, répliqua ironiquement Cybèle. »

Cybèle soupira et changea le linge, apparemment le froid faisait du bien à Remus. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de potion anti-gueule de bois, mais au moins ça le dissuaderait de recommencer…ou pas.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'embarrassant hier ?  
-Tu t'es seulement ridiculisé devant une de mes collègues, mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avant de venir ici alors je ne sais pas trop.  
-J'ai mal à la tête.  
-Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal. Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? Pas même un petit passage ?  
-Non, c'est le grand trou noir. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me garder ici ?  
-Dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais Remus, mieux valait pour toi que tu restes ici.  
-Mais pourquoi dans ton lit ?  
-Si j'avais su que tu préférais le canapé, je te l'aurais laissé.  
-Merci, dit Remus avec un petit sourire.  
-Repose-toi on en reparlera lorsque tu iras un peu mieux. »

Ne se sentant pas d'entrer dans une grande conversation, Remus hocha la tête et s'endormit rapidement. Il fit plusieurs rêves où il se voyait prendre la bouteille qu'il avait soigneusement cachée dans son bureau et se servir un verre, puis un autre…il se vit aussi sonner chez Cybèle et il se vit sur le canapé en train de parler de lui. Se réveillant brusquement il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait osé dire à Cybèle et cette dernière l'avait pourtant invité à dormir avec elle…

« Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda une petite voix à côté de son oreille.  
-J'ai parlé hier soir…  
-Ah les souvenirs reviennent, c'est plutôt bon signe. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et regarda Cybèle. Cette dernière lui souriait et s'était allongée à côté de lui, une main était en train de lui caresser doucement les cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait son ventre protégeant ainsi l'enfant à venir. Remus tendit lui aussi ses mains vers le ventre de Cybèle et le caressa doucement.

« Ne te ferme plus jamais à moi Remus, je ne te demande pas d'accepter tout de suite le loup qui est en toi, mais je te demande de partager tes peurs, tes doutes avec moi. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu ressens et par-dessus tout je souhaite vraiment te connaître sous toutes les coutures.  
-Il va falloir être patiente alors, mais je te promets d'essayer si tu fais la même chose.  
-Il ne serait pas très juste que ça ne marche que dans un sens.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Rassurée, je croyais que j'allais élever ce petit loup toute seule et ça me faisait peur. Il a bougé pour la première fois hier soir quand tu as posé tes mains sur mon ventre.  
-J'espère qu'il va recommencer alors. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces deux mois d'absence, mais Cybèle garda pour elle ses entraînements avec Cécile pour devenir animagus, après tout ce ne serait pas une surprise sinon. Lorsque les mots furent épuisés, ce fut alors le langage des corps qui parla pour eux et Remus montra alors à quel point Cybèle lui avait manqué tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas y aller trop fort, ne souhaitant pas blesser l'enfant.

« Je t'aime lui murmura Remus à l'oreille, transpirant, mais heureux.  
-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle en nichant sa tête dans son cou et en respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. »

Remus en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras tout en essayant de ne pas comprimer le ventre, manœuvre pas si évidente que ça…

OoOoOoOoO

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais Severus était déjà réveillé, les habitudes avaient la vie dure, il profitait souvent de ce calme pour réfléchir. Depuis qu'il s'était définitivement installé dans son nouveau chez lui Severus était vraiment heureux, ce qu'il ne montrait qu'à une petite poignée de personnes. Il n'allait pas non plus s'afficher avec un sourire niaiseux face à des sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas, il restait malgré tout la terreur des cachots. Tous les matins il avait le bonheur de se réveiller à côté d'un Sirius endormi, accroché à lui comme un gamin à son doudou et il en était enchanté. Il s'amusait souvent à le réveiller de la plus merveilleuse des façons, il était devenu complètement accro au corps de Sirius, il ne se lassait jamais de le redécouvrir aussi bien le soir que le matin au réveil…

Il caressa distraitement le dos de Sirius tout en pensant à la joie pure d'Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il restait à la maison pour de bon, qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard en semaine. Le petit garçon avait sauté partout et ne s'était calmé que plusieurs heures plus tard. En l'honneur des vacances Harry et Draco avaient vu leur cours interrompu. Autant cela avait fait plaisir à Draco autant Harry était un peu déçu, ce gamin avait une telle soif d'apprendre que Severus continuait de lui donner quelques cours sous forme de lectures ou d'expérience dans son laboratoire. Harry l'avait d'ailleurs grandement remercié lorsqu'ils avaient pu continuer de faire les potions de son petit livre.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Marmonna Sirius encore dans les brumes de son rêve.  
-À notre petite famille.  
-Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa tête son le torse de Severus.  
-À la joie d'Harry quand on a recommencé à faire des potions ensemble.  
-Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fascination pour les potions, bougonna Sirius, mais il se débrouille à merveille sur un balai.  
-Il fallait bien qu'il ait quelque chose de Potter Senior tout de même.  
-Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme un compliment quand tu le dis sur ce ton là.  
-Ne me demande pas d'apprécier Potter Senior, je ne le pourrais jamais.  
-Je sais Severus, je ne te le demanderais jamais, je sais déjà l'effort qu'il t'a fallu faire pour voir Harry tel qu'il était réellement au lieu d'un James miniature.  
-Il ne m'a pas fallu tant de temps que ça, Harry est un garçon exceptionnel qui a déjà vécu énormément de chose au vu de son âge. »

Sirius caressait distraitement le ventre de Severus tout en se remémorant tout ce qui était arrivé à leur petit bout' chou, il est vrai qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux avant sa rencontre et il espérait bien pouvoir changer ça. Un grondement provenant de Severus lui fit relever les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de désir dans les deux onyx du maître des potions.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes caresses, je ne réponds plus de moi, rétorqua Severus d'une voix étrangement rauque. »

Un sourire plaqué sur le visage, Sirius continua ses caresses, bien conscient cette fois des effets de ces dernières. Ne résistant pas davantage, Severus embrassa Sirius et inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au dessus de Sirius qui souriait davantage. Hélas pour notre couple ils furent interrompus par un petit coup à la porte. Severus grogna pour la forme et après avoir conjuré des bas de pyjama pour lui et Sirius, permit à l'intrus d'entrer. Harry entra, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et une peluche en forme de serpent dans la main, cadeau de Lucius et de Narcissa.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-Allez monte Harry, dit Sirius »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa bien confortablement entre ses deux papas avant de se rendormir. Severus ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage face au tableau qu'ils devaient donner ainsi tous les trois dans le lit. Oui, il avait enfin une famille et il était heureux.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Severus se décida à se lever et entraîna la petite famille dans la salle à manger.

« Alors Harry que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, demanda Sirius tout en se servant une tasse de café.  
-Une potion, s'exclama le petit des étoiles plein les yeux.  
-J'abandonne, marmonna Sirius en se tapant théâtralement la tête sur la table.  
-Je dois préparer quelques potions simples pour le magasin, tu pourras m'assister si tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis d'accord ?  
-Oh oui ! S'écria Harry, conscient qu'il allait devoir être très sérieux, ce qui était habituel à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le laboratoire de Severus.  
-Cet après-midi en revanche nous avons été invités au manoir Malfoy et si je ne me trompe pas, le médecin que tu aimes bien y sera aussi.  
-On va voir Draco, s'exclama Harry ravi à l'idée de revoir son ami.  
-Va t'habiller Harry avant toute chose, déclara Sirius une petite moue boudeuse. »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller à toute vitesse.

« Tu boudes ! Constata Severus un sourcil relevé.  
-Non…Un peu…  
-Je suis certain que si tu lui proposes un tour de balai il ne dira pas non.  
-Peut-être, mais il veut avant tout faire des potions. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fascination.  
-Moi non plus, je n'étais pas aussi assidue que lui à son âge, quoique... Il en sait déjà beaucoup et il est d'un sérieux pendant la préparation, ce sera un grand maître des potions.  
-Ça, ce sera à lui de décider. Au fait comment sais-tu que Cybèle sera présente chez les Malfoy ?  
-Entraide féminine pendant cette période délicate je suppose.  
-Ce qui signifie ?  
-Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ?  
-Remarqué que quoi ?  
-Rien, marmonna Severus un sourire en coin, ça risque d'être intéressant. »

Face au mutisme de Severus, Sirius préféra se retirer dans la chambre afin de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et se changer. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire il prit son balai et alla se défouler dans leur jardin. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry fut prêt en moins d'une minute pour aller chez son ami. Sirius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, bonjour Narcissa, dit Harry, lorsque le couple Malfoy leur ouvrit la porte.  
-Bonjour, Mr Potter, répliqua Lucius un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.  
-Allons Mr Malfoy, marmonna Severus à Lucius, est-ce que je vois un léger sourire, se profiler sur ta tête d'aristocrate ?  
-Je dirais mon cher maître des potions que vous passez bien trop de temps dans votre laboratoire et que les fumées vous font délirer. »

Sirius, ne comprenant décidément rien aux manières des Serpentards, embrassa sa cousine et alla directement s'installer dans le salon.

« Draco n'est pas là ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il constata que le salon était vide.  
-Il est dans sa chambre, je pense qu'il t'attend, dis-lui de venir dire bonjour, murmura Narcissa à son oreille rendant alors le sourire au petit garçon. »

Harry se précipita à l'étage, mais ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il passa dans la grande galerie des portraits. Il était certain d'avoir encore entendu ce sifflement si particulier. Il savait exactement d'où venait le bruit, mais lorsqu'il arriva face au portrait du premier des Malfoy et de Serpentard, il n'entendit plus aucun sifflement. Il attendit de longues minutes et ce fut Draco qui le trouva dans le couloir.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
-Rien, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Narcissa m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu descendes dire bonjour.  
-Très bien, tu viens ? »

Harry hésita, mais après un dernier regard vers le portrait, il haussa les épaules et suivit Draco qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Harry constata que Cybèle et Remus Lupin étaient présents. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ventre semblait plus gros, un peu comme Narcissa, mais en moins volumineux.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt, s'exclama Sirius, en regardant Cybèle avec ce qui semblait être des étoiles plein les yeux.  
-C'est de ma faute, répliqua Remus les joues rougies par l'embarra.  
-Mais c'est du passé, continua Cybèle, seule Narcissa était dans la confidence et au vu de la réaction peu surprise de Severus, je dirais qu'il était lui aussi au courant.  
-Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, cria Sirius mécontent.  
-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ton compagnon Severus, il a failli me percer un tympan.  
-Certaines races d'animaux sont plus difficiles à contrôler que d'autres. »

Sirius, mécontent de l'attitude de Severus, alla s'asseoir entre Cybèle et Narcissa et commença à leur demander ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour l'arrivée prochaine des bébés. Severus en profita pour passer du temps avec Lucius et les deux petits garçons. L'après-midi passa à une allure folle et Harry fut déçu de devoir retourner chez lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, répliqua Draco, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses venir ici aussi souvent que possible et je pourrais venir chez toi moi aussi. »

Harry, trop heureux pour parler, enlaça fortement son ami et lui murmura un petit merci. Épuisé malgré tout par sa journée, Harry s'endormit sur le canapé peu après le dîner. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et alla le mettre au lit. Il rejoignit Severus, qui était plongé dans une revue de potion, une petite demi-heure plus tard.

« Il n'y a pas que les potions dans la vie, tu sais, marmonna Sirius en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant et en s'allongeant sur le canapé.  
-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'autre ?  
-Moi ?  
-Jaloux ? Demanda Severus en détachant enfin les yeux de sa revue.  
-D'un bout de papier ? Non, tu me connais quand même, comment peut-on songer une seule seconde à me comparer, moi le grand Sirius Black à une vulgaire revue ! Répliqua-t-il en balançant la revue sur la table basse et en se plaçant face à Severus sur les genoux de ce dernier.  
-Eh ! Un peu de considération pour mes affaires s'il te plaît ! C'est un exemplaire très rare et… »

Severus ne put continuer sa phrase puisque sa bouche était actuellement occupée par celle de Sirius qui se fit un plaisir d'approfondir son baiser en caressant doucement la langue du maître des potions. Severus ne put retenir un léger, très léger même, soupir de contentement.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de couper la parole des sorciers ainsi je te signale, répliqua Severus une fois sa bouche libérée.  
-Bien, je vois donc que je ne t'intéresse pas, je vais donc me coucher.  
-Reste là, dit Severus en maintenant Sirius en place. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas apprécié, d'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de continuer, dit-il en embrassant la peau fine du cou de Sirius. »

Severus passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius et commença à le caresser doucement comme si c'était un objet rare et précieux. Sirius, quant à lui, s'était attaqué au cou de Severus, souhaitant ardemment y laisser une marque. Il suçota la peau blanche de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'une belle couleur rouge apparaisse ce qui le satisfit pour le moment. Il commença ensuite à déboutonner la chemise de Severus, qui heureusement pour lui était bien moins compliqué que ses robes noires qu'il portait en tant qu'enseignant.

« Je propose qu'on termine ce petit intermède dans notre chambre.  
-Mmmm, marmonna Sirius bien trop occupé à embrasser le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il savait très chatouilleux chez Severus. »

Voyant que Sirius ne réagissait pas, Severus le porta en haut et le déposa délicatement sur le lit, prenant ainsi la position dominante qu'il affectionnait tant. La chambre fut alors emplie de soupirs, de gémissements puis enfin par des cris de plaisir. Une fois l'orgasme atteint Severus prit Sirius dans ses bras et respira l'odeur de ce dernier.

« Tu sais que tu as cette manie de me « respirer » à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, c'est étrange.  
-Je trouve que tu sens bon, particulièrement à ce moment précis juste après que tu ais crié mon nom, supplié je dirais même.  
-Tout de suite les grands mots, je ne supplie pas, c'était juste une demande express, rien de plus. »

Severus préféra ne rien répondre, mais commença à caresser doucement le ventre de Sirius tout en embrassant son cou. Sirius poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme ce qui surprit Severus.

« Tu es bien pensif depuis qu'on est rentré du manoir Malfoy.  
-Est-ce que c'est mal d'être jaloux ?  
-Jaloux de qui ?  
-Des femmes.  
-Des femmes ? Là tu m'as perdu.  
-Tu sais Sev, je t'aime, même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Ne pense pas que c'est une déclaration dîtes sans le penser vraiment parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens si bien avec toi.  
-Mais ?  
-Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un mais ?  
-Je commence à bien comprendre comment marche ton cerveau de Gryffondor.  
-Mais voir ces deux femmes enceintes…je ne sais pas, je suis jaloux. J'aime Harry comme si c'était notre fils, mais une partie de moi souhaite encore plus. J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait un enfant à nous. Laisse tomber, dit-il en poussant un énième soupir, bonne nuit. »

Sirius s'endormit en quelques minutes contrairement à notre ténébreux maître des cachots. Une foule d'émotion le traversait. Severus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui, après tout l'amour qu'il portait à Sirius était réciproque, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à une famille bien à eux. Bien sûr Harry faisait partie de cette famille, mais un bébé ? En souhaitait-il vraiment un°? Ils étaient bien ainsi tous les trois, pourquoi changer cette routine avec un bébé en plus dans leur vie ? Severus avait toujours été persuadé qu'il finirait ses jours seul, alors une famille…

Il regarda Sirius dormir entre ses bras, il avait bien vu que ce dernier avait passé son après-midi entre Narcissa et Cybèle, il avait bien vu le regard envieux qu'il avait posé sur leur ventre et sur leur signification. Mais surtout, il avait vu un instant de la tristesse, il n'avait juste pas compris pourquoi. Il voulait vraiment rendre Sirius aussi heureux qu'il l'était, mais serait-il un bon père ? Après tout, Harry était un enfant peu turbulent qui ne lui avait causé que très peu d'ennui contrairement à la multitude d'élèves qui avaient franchi les portes de sa salle de classe. Sur ces pensées il s'endormit, songeant que demain serait un autre jour.

Il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, comme d'habitude aurait répliqué Sirius, et tentait de se concentrer sur sa potion. Tentait seulement, car un énorme bruit pas possible retentit pendant la phase clé de la potion, ce qui provoqua la chute d'une goutte de trop…et donc l'anéantissement de sa création. Severus soupira, rangea tous les ingrédients, nettoya son chaudron et sortit comme une furie de son antre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il sur un ton polaire, provoquant un silence de mort dans le petit salon. »

Il remarqua que Sirius était en train de lire une revue de Quidditch tandis qu'Harry et Draco jouaient à se courir après, ne faisant pas attention aux objets fragiles. Lorsque Severus avisa des morceaux de verres dans le couloir, sa colère explosa.

« On peut savoir exactement ce qui vous a pris tous les deux ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on vous a autorisé à jouer ainsi dans la maison ? »

Severus attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas, au lieu de ça il fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Harry et Draco était aussi grands ? Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de deux garçons de neuf ans. À ce moment-là, une autre tête blonde entra dans la pièce en hurlant, un plumeau à la main.

« Je vous ais trouvé, hurla-t-il heureux de sa découverte. »

Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait Severus étudia plus en détail la situation, une autre réplique Malfoy se trouvait dans son salon, il sut à partir de ce moment là que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment où il reprit sa respiration normale, un autre enfant entra, il ne saurait dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon, car il commençait à faire une crise de panique, d'où sortaient tous ces gamins ? Avaient-ils invité des amis de Draco ou d'Harry ? Et d'abord, quels amis ?

« Ça va Severus ? Demanda un Sirius un peu inquiet, délaissant sa lecture pour venir le voir.  
-Non, franchement je crois que ça ne va pas du tout, il faut que j'aille m'asseoir. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un autre gamin entra dans le salon et Severus pensa vraiment à se taper la tête contre la table.

« Severus tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Commença à s'alarmer Sirius.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas papa ? Demanda une petite voix. »

Severus releva la tête et constata qu'une petite chose, un autre gamin quoi, s'était accroché à ses jambes.

« Papa ? Depuis quand Papa ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai dû rater un sacré un train. »

Le petit bout'chou alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sirius qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, un sourire qui réchauffe l'âme et c'est exactement ce que ressentit Severus. Puis soudainement deux regards argentés se tournèrent vers lui.

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir. Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, à côté de lui Sirius dormait paisiblement.

« Et voilà, à me parler de gamins j'en vois jusque dans mes rêves, espèce de… »

Severus laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et repensa à ces deux regards argentés qui le regardaient avec…amour, oui c'était définitivement de l'amour qu'il avait vu et il avait ressenti, pendant une fraction de seconde, de la joie, de la fierté et un immense bonheur. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, il serra Sirius un peu plus dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« Je ferais tout mon possible. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le mois de juillet fut particulièrement éreintant pour Narcissa, en effet être enceinte de huit mois n'était pas si facile que ça. D'une part, son dos et ses chevilles souffraient le martyre, mais en plus elle ne pouvait plus faire ce qui lui plaisait sans avoir Lucius, Sirius ou un elfe de maison sur le dos, même lorsqu'elle lisait tranquillement un livre elle sentait le regard inquiet de Sirius.

« Sirius arrête de me regarder ainsi. Je ne vais pas m'envoler…  
-Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-J'ai besoin d'air frais, mais vu que je n'ai pas le droit de me déplacer à mon aise dans mon jardin je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter d'un courant d'air.  
-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'autre chose ? Tu sais que je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu souhaites.  
-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec Harry et Draco ?  
-Et les déranger dans leurs jeux enfantins ? Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
-Dommage, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? D'être enceinte ?  
-Franchement ? Là tout de suite maintenant je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que ça se termine et il me reste encore un mois, soupira-t-elle.  
-Je t'envie, tu sais, c'est un vrai cadeau du ciel de pouvoir donner la vie.  
-Je sais, dit-elle en se caressant le ventre. Mais ce petit est bien trop énergique pour mon propre bien. Tu sembles bien nostalgique depuis quelques jours.  
-Je crois que j'ai fait peur à Severus. Je lui ais parlé de mon désir d'avoir d'autres enfants à nous et depuis il semble que son laboratoire est plus intéressant que la vie de famille. Je ne veux pas le perdre.  
-Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ?  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste abordé le sujet il y a trois semaines et depuis il s'enferme dans son laboratoire n'en sortant que pour manger, même Harry est peiné par cette attitude.  
-Le plus important dans un couple c'est de parler, regarde Mr Lupin et Cybèle, depuis un mois ils filent le parfait amour et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.  
-Oui, mais c'est différent, Severus est une personne bien plus complexe.  
-Parle en avec lui, c'est la seule solution, plus tu attendras plus l'abcès sera dur à percer. »

À ce moment-là, Draco entra dans la bibliothèque seul.

« Eh bien, où est Harry ? Demanda sa mère. »

Draco se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Il était juste derrière moi, je suis sûr qu'il est encore devant le portrait.  
-Lequel, demanda Sirius avec intérêt.  
-Le premier portrait de la famille Malfoy.  
-Cette vieille toile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trouve à ce tableau ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais il est très souvent devant, comme s'il était hypnotisé. C'est possible ?  
-Non pas que je sache, répliqua Narcissa tout en essayant de se mettre debout.  
-Cissa, tu es sûre que…  
-Sirius je t'arrête tout de suite, je compte aller voir si Harry est effectivement devant le portrait et si c'est bien le cas il faut que j'en parle à Lucius. »

Sirius aida Narcissa à se relever et ils avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la galerie des portraits. Comme Draco l'avait prédit, Harry était effectivement devant le portrait et semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Tu sais, commença Narcissa, personne n'a jamais réussi à faire parler ce tableau, même si tu le fixais pendant des années, et crois-moi, certains ont essayé. »

Harry détourna son regard du tableau et sourit à son père et Narcissa. Il préféra ne pas dire que le portrait lui avait parlé, car le langage qu'il avait utilisé était celui des serpents et jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve une autre personne capable de parler avec eux il préférait ne rien dire, du moins pour le moment.

« C'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres qui trompa tout le monde sauf Draco. »

Une fois de retour chez eux, Sirius constata avec peine que Severus était toujours dans son laboratoire et contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Narcissa il préféra ne pas discuter pour le moment. Il ordonna à Harry d'aller se laver avant que le dîner ne soit prêt et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Depuis trois semaines cette idée d'enfant l'obsédait complètement, mais face à la première réaction de Severus il n'avait pas osé ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait aussi songé à l'adoption, mais même s'il avait été innocenté personne ne confierait la garde d'un enfant à un ancien prisonnier et un ancien mangemort même si ces derniers avaient obtenu la garde d'Harry Potter. Il s'était donc fait à l'idée qu'Harry serait leur unique enfant et l'avait d'autant plus dorloté ces trois dernières semaines. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda doucement Severus.  
-À rien, marmonna Sirius tout en offrant un pauvre sourire à son amant.  
-Tu sais que le mensonge ne te va pas. Viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Severus semblait presque impatient ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Sirius, après tout Severus n'était jamais impatient…pour rien alors il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Le plus curieux fut que son amant l'amena directement dans son antre, lieu que Sirius n'avait jamais approché de peur de causer des catastrophes.

« Tu sais je ne suis pas très à l'aise d'entrer ici, surtout que depuis quelques temps tu préfères t'enfermer ici plutôt que de passer du temps avec nous.  
-Je sais, mais regarde dit-il en lui montrant un chaudron dans lequel une bouillie noire reposait. Je t'accorde que l'aspect n'est pas très engageant.  
-Et à quoi sert cette potion ?  
-Elle va nous permettre d'avoir un enfant à nous. J'ai bien réfléchi Sirius et avoir notre propre famille est quelque chose que je souhaite, mais seulement avec toi et je ne répèterais cette phrase sous aucun prétexte devant quiconque.  
-Faut que je m'assoie, dit Sirius soudain très pâle. Tu peux répéter ? On peut…on va avoir…notre famille ? Mais…je…impossible….potion…jamais fait.  
-Reprend toi Sirius, cette potion a été créée il y a un certain temps, mais n'a jamais fonctionné, après trois semaines d'acharnement j'ai trouvé la composante qu'il manquait.  
-Et comment ça marche ? Je veux dire, un enfant ne va pas sortir du chaudron…  
-Je sais que je suis un maître, mais à ce point…non, cette potion une fois mélangée avec notre essence doit être placée dans une mère porteuse. En fait, cette potion permet seulement de créer un œuf à partir de deux essences masculines.  
-Essence ? Notre sang ?  
-Depuis quand faut-il du sang pour faire un bébé Black ? On ne t'a donc rien appris à Poudlard, dit-il un petit rictus amusé sur le visage.  
-Oh….Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on mette notre….enfin tu vois dedans ?  
-Oui Sirius nous mettons notre sperme dans ce chaudron et laissons reposer la potion pendant deux semaines le temps que la magie opère.  
-Et il ne va pas y avoir plusieurs œufs ?  
-Non il a fallu déjà beaucoup d'ingrédients magiques pour assurer la formation d'un seul œuf viable malgré le nombre de spermatozoïdes. De même, j'ai rendu impossible la création d'un œuf à partir de deux spermatozoïdes d'une même personne ou la création d'un œuf non viable, d'où le délai de deux semaines. »

Sirius, trop heureux par l'intérêt que Severus avait finalement porté à sa demande, sauta dans les bras de ce dernier et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait pour cet homme. Severus, bien trop frustré par ces trois semaines loin de son amant répondit avec plaisir au baiser.

« Merci murmura Sirius à l'oreille du sombre maître des cachots.  
-Je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacés, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Cependant, ce petit moment de bonheur prit fin lorsqu'un petit garçon de neuf ans entra dans le laboratoire en mentionnant le fait que le dîner était prêt et qu'il avait très faim. Severus prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et ils allèrent tous les trois se restaurer dans une ambiance festive.

Trop excité par la nouvelle potion de Severus, Sirius s'était alors précipité dans la nouvelle maison de son ami, relié au réseau cheminette, quelques jours plus tard.

« Remus, je vais être papa, s'écria-t-il en arrivant dans le petit salon.  
-J'ai dû rater un épisode, aurais-tu mis Severus enceinte ? Répliqua-t-il moqueur.  
-Non, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, mais Severus a inventé une potion qui va nous permettre d'avoir un enfant ensemble.  
-Intéressant, dit Cybèle en rejoignant les deux amis dans le salon.  
-Tu es sûr que c'est prudent de te lever ?  
-Remus je suis enceinte de plus de 6 mois, je ne compte pas rester au lit les trois derniers mois.  
-Ah on dirait Narcissa, marmonna Sirius discrètement à Remus. »

Sirius expliqua en détail la potion et son fonctionnement en leur disant qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il leur suffisait simplement de trouver la mère porteuse idéale, qui ne dirait pas non pour porter l'enfant de Severus et de Sirius.

« Avec votre réputation, ce n'est pas gagné, marmonna Cybèle  
-Surtout que Severus veut la personne parfaite, il ne souhaite pas prendre n'importe qui et j'avoue que je suis d'accord, après tout cette personne va porter notre enfant alors…  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius Black va être père…  
-Oh ça va Lunard, tu seras bien père avant moi je te signale. D'ailleurs, vous avez pensé à un prénom ?  
-C'est en pleine discussion, répliqua Remus, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait d'accord.  
-Sirius, je suis sûre que tu aimerais qu'on l'appelle Salazar n'est-ce pas ? Moi je trouve ce prénom très sympathique, s'exclama Cybèle.  
-Salazar ? Euh…comment dire…  
-Je plaisante, répliqua Cybèle prise d'un fou rire, si tu avais vu ta tête…impayable.  
-Très drôle ! Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe. Au fait, c'est bientôt la décision finale des élections pour le nouveau ministre non ?  
-Oui dans deux semaines, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat, dit Cybèle un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, nous serons au ministère lorsqu'ils annonceront le nom du nouveau ministre. Est-ce que tu y seras toi aussi ?  
-Oui, Severus m'a dit que vu que Narcissa l'avait obligé à être présent il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me défile, le traitre, j'aurais préféré resté à la maison, mais bon.  
-Tiens c'est marrant, Narcissa aussi m'a obligée à être présente, répliqua Cybèle, d'ailleurs ce ne sera pas très sérieux dans son état, elle pourrait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.  
-Oui, mais c'est une Black et elle est assez têtue comme femme.  
-On se demande bien pourquoi, marmonna Remus peu discrètement. »

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation de son ami. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que Sirius ne rentre profiter de sa petite famille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux semaines plus tard au ministère.

« Alors, tu as parié sur qui ? Marmonna Severus discrètement à l'oreille de Lucius.  
-Eh bien le choix n'est pas fameux, j'aurais plutôt parié sur Charplin mais au vu du scandale de la semaine dernière j'ai peur de perdre quelques gallions.  
-Charplin ? Voyons Lucius, sous ses airs assurés ce n'est qu'un ignorant des manigances du ministère il se ferait manger en deux semaines.  
-Eh bien puisque tu es si intelligent je peux savoir sur qui va ta préférence ?  
-J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs à propos d'un bon candidat, mais qui ne s'est pas officiellement présenté.  
-Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?  
-J'attends de voir mes soupçons se confirmer avant de cracher le morceau.  
-Quoi tu ne vas rien dire à ton meilleur ami depuis toujours ?  
-Taisez-vous les garçons, marmonna Narcissa, le Magenmagot va faire part de sa décision finale. »

En effet sortant d'une salle de réunion, de nombreux hommes portant la tenue traditionnelle du Magenmagot s'avançaient vers la foule qui s'était réunie pour l'occasion dans le hall du ministère, non loin de la fontaine. L'un d'entre eux, sûrement leur représentant se dit Severus, s'avança et lança un sort Sonorus sur sa gorge.

«°A temps exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles. Il n'est pas rare de constater au cours des millénaires qui se sont écoulés que la décision du Magenmagot et donc au travers de lui de toute la population sorcière, peut se porter sur un candidat qui ne s'est pas présenté, mais qui a su démontrer à la communauté sorcières ses qualités. Un tel évènement s'est déroulé aujourd'hui, les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ont choisi, en majorité un homme qui ne s'est pas présenté officiellement. Ce dernier peut accepter ce poste ou le refuser dans ce cas le choix se portera sur le candidat suivant dans les suffrages. »

Narcissa avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, bien caché derrière son air impassible, pour elle cet homme ne pouvait être que son mari. Maintenant qu'il s'était défait de ses liens envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était le meilleur candidat possible. Cependant, ce moment de joie passa très vite à de l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle sentit couler quelque chose le long de ses jambes. Sachant très bien ce qui était en train de se passer elle tenta de garder son calme et de maintenir, aussi bien que possible, son attitude.

« L'homme choisi par la communauté sorcière est Mr Lucius Malfoy. Acceptez-vous la responsabilité de ce poste, Mr Malfoy ? »

Un peu surpris, bien que son visage n'exprime qu'une légère surprise, Lucius prit son temps avant de répondre.

« J'accepte avec joie les responsabilités qui vont avec ce travail et je jure d'agir pour le bien de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. »

Le hall s'emplit alors d'applaudissement poli et de nombreuses personnes vinrent saluer Lucius et le féliciter de sa victoire. Narcissa tenta de se retirer aussi discrètement que possible, laissant la foule engloutir son mari. Severus s'était attendu à ce dénouement, il en avait brièvement discuté avec Narcissa et il avait trouvé que Lucius était parfait pour ce nouveau rôle. Il espérait seulement que lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres réapparaitrait, si jamais c'était le cas, Lucius garderait intacte son allégeance avec l'ordre du phœnix. Il ne fut pas étonné par le mouvement de foule qui s'amorça vers son ami lorsque ce dernier accepta sa charge, mais leva un sourcil interrogateur face à l'attitude de Narcissa. En général elle se tenait toujours à côté de Lucius, surtout lorsque ce dernier pourrait avoir besoin d'elle, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait fuir la foule.

« Madame Malfoy ? Demanda Severus un sourcil levé, signe d'interrogation ou d'inquiétude.  
-Je vais bien. »

Narcissa savait très bien qu'il était inutile de mentir à Severus, l'homme possédait un sixième sens infaillible pour détecter les mensonges, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale quand son mari était ainsi reconnu pour ses qualités propres plutôt que celles de sa famille. Elle sourit intérieurement cependant au fait que son ami respectait le protocole lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

« Vous êtes un peu pâle, toute cette agitation autour de votre mari je suppose ? Ou vôtre état plutôt ?  
-Il serait peut-être préférable de faire une visite à Sainte Mangouste mais sans faire de vagues. »

Severus ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'étrange attitude de Narcissa, en effet Lucius sentit tout de suite que la présence forte et rassurante de sa femme était absente, mais il ne pouvait pas reconduire poliment les personnes présentes, surtout pas après l'annonce de son nouveau poste. Il jeta un regard rapide et constata que Narcissa discutait avec Severus, cela ne le rassura qu'à moitié en constatant que Narcissa semblait préoccupée.

« J'ai bien peur que cette visite ne doive se faire plus rapidement que prévu, dit-elle en contractant les poings et en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. »

Lucius avait toujours su observer les moindres détails, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa femme et le fait que ses poings se soient contractés ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait mal. Le fait que Severus et sa femme quittent aussi discrètement que possible le ministère ne put que confirmer son analyse.

Trop abasourdi par la nomination de Lucius en tant que ministre et l'acceptation de ce dernier, Sirius ne remarqua même pas l'absence de Severus, il ne parvenait juste pas à enregistrer tout ce qui venait exactement de se passer. Il remarqua son absence que lorsque Lucius s'approcha de lui.

« Mr Black, salua poliment Lucius.  
-Mr le ministre, répondit Sirius pas très à l'aise avec tous ces faux-semblants, Severus était bien meilleur que lui à ce petit jeu là. Je vous félicite pour votre nomination. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Severus ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés, alors pourquoi Lucius venait-il lui parler ?

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez finalement obtenu la garde de notre jeune héros.  
-En effet, Mr Snape et moi-même avons la garde d'Harry.  
-Savez-vous où puis-je trouver Mr Snape afin de lui faire part de mes félicitations ? »

Sirius comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il constata alors que Narcissa ne se trouvait pas non plus aux côtés de Lucius ce qui était impossible surtout lorsqu'il l'avait vue peu avant l'annonce. Il se mit alors à craindre le pire, Lucius était donc inquiet pour sa femme.

« Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, je vais le chercher et vous donner de ses nouvelles au plus vite. »

Sirius se précipita chez lui, mais n'y trouva que Cybèle avec les deux enfants. Légèrement inquiet il raconta rapidement la disparition soudaine de Narcissa et de Severus à Cybèle.

« Je savais bien qu'elle était trop proche du terme pour se montrer en public, je lui avais répété au moins quinze fois mais cette femme est plus têtue qu'un dragon.  
-On va donc à Sainte Mangouste ?  
-Oui je sais que mon amie est de garde aujourd'hui, si jamais Narcissa est allée à Sainte Mangouste elle l'aura prise en charge.  
-On emmène les enfants ?  
-Si elle est en train d'accoucher, il est préférable que Draco soit là et je ne me vois pas laisser Harry seul chez vous.  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis juste tout excité…enfin, il faut absolument aller vérifier.  
-Au lieu de continuer de parler, il faut agir Sirius. »

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre pour Sainte Mangouste. Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement confinés en salle d'attente où se trouvait déjà un Severus particulièrement irrité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius prudemment.  
-Il se passe que Narcissa est en train d'accoucher, elle est légèrement en avance.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Cécile s'occupera bien d'elle, enchaîna Cybèle.  
-Tu connais l'obstétrimage ?  
-C'est une excellente amie qui m'a suivie tout au long de ma grossesse, tu peux lui faire confiance.  
-Je vais prévenir Lucius, proposa Sirius, en espérant qu'il puisse se soustraire à cette bande de vautours.  
-Je vais voir comment se passe l'accouchement, dit Cybèle en pénétrant dans la salle.  
-Je reste donc avec Harry et Draco marmonna Severus toujours aussi stressé par la situation. »

Lorsque Sirius pénétra dans le ministère, il constata pour son plus grand malheur que personne ne semblait prêt à partir et tous semblaient vouloir parler avec Lucius. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il parvint à atteindre le nouveau ministre.

Lucius commençait à se faire du souci, Narcissa n'avait pas réapparut et Severus non plus, son degré d'anxiété monta d'un cran lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius Black. Il réussit à se débarrasser de la foule et entraîna Sirius dans un recoin de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Black ?  
-Narcissa est à Sainte Mangouste, elle est en train d'accoucher !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis prévenu que maintenant ? Ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais si tu veux être à l'heure pour la naissance de ton deuxième garçon il va falloir te dépêcher. »

Lucius s'excusa d'une manière calme et posée qui mit les nerfs de Sirius au défi.

« Comment peux-tu paraître aussi calme ? Tu n'es pas humain !  
-Ça s'appelle se tenir en public Black, les gens ne se fient qu'aux apparences, alors je leur donne exactement ce que je veux qu'ils voient.  
-Dépêche-toi, si tu n'arrives pas à l'heure Severus et Narcissa vont m'étriper vivant.  
-Rectification Narcissa m'étripera, je te laisse Severus.  
-Vu que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici et attendre que tu me suives ou non. »

Une fois arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, ils se firent conduire en salle d'attente où se trouvaient déjà Severus, Draco et Harry. Lucius eut l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle d'accouchement où étrangement peu de bruit en sortait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cybèle sortait de ladite salle.

« Alors ? Demanda anxieusement Sirius.  
-Tout se déroule bien, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées et Narcissa gère très bien la douleur.  
-On n'entend rien, rétorqua Sirius.  
-Comme je l'ai dit, Narcissa gère très bien la douleur elle se refuse à hurler devant tout le personnel médical.  
-Les Malfoy ont un sérieux problème avec les apparences.  
-C'est pas vrai, protesta Draco. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne continua pas la conversation. Severus, toujours stressé, faisait les cent pas dans le fond de la salle d'attente devant les yeux inquiets d'Harry. Une heure plus tard et quelques gémissements plus ou moins bruyants de la part de Narcissa, Cécile sortit de la salle un bébé dans les bras. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ce fut Severus qui prit le dernier né Malfoy dans ces bras.

« Je peux le voir, s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps. »

Severus se baissa pour se mettre au niveau des enfants et leur montra le petit garçon.

« Il n'est pas vraiment beau, marmonna Harry avec un froncement du nez.  
-Un Malfoy est toujours beau, continua Draco, mais…, dit-il lui aussi avec un petit froncement du nez.  
-Il vient juste de naître Draco, toi aussi tu étais ainsi le jour de ta naissance, dit Lucius qui s'était joint au petit rassemblement autour de son dernier né.  
-Alors comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Sirius encore tout excité.  
-Alexandre Severus Malfoy. »

De surprise Severus faillit lâcher l'enfant, inquiet Lucius le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est joli, dit Sirius un petit sourire en coin. Un joli hommage, heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas appelé avec le prénom des grands-pères, imaginez un peu Alphard ou Abraxas.  
-Sirius ton humour à propos des prénoms de mon père et du père de Narcissa ne sont que moyennement apprécié.  
-Ne lui en veut pas, Sirius reste un éternel blagueur incompris, s'exclama Severus une touche d'ironie dans sa voix.  
-Est-ce que je peux le tenir ? Demanda Cybèle toute excitée.  
-Il est mignon, dit Remus, et dire que dans deux mois ce sera à notre tour. »

Le petit Alexandre se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je le rende à sa mère, dit Lucius en prenant son fils avec précaution. Il rentra alors à nouveau dans la salle d'accouchement où l'attendait une Narcissa épuisée.

« Alors est-ce que je peux enfin le tenir ? demanda-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Tu te sens assez forte ?  
-Maintenant oui. »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente l'ambiance était maintenant au soulagement et à la fête. Cybèle en profita alors pour présenter Cécile à Sirius et Severus.

« Voilà j'ai parlé de votre projet à Cécile, commença Cybèle.  
-Notre projet, demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui, Sirius m'a parlé de ta potion et…  
-Laisse-moi parler veux-tu, continua Cécile. Votre histoire me touche beaucoup et j'ai l'impression de bien vous connaitre au travers de tout ce que me raconte Cybèle.  
-Ce qui n'est pas notre cas…  
-Arrête avec ce ton Severus, tu vas finir par lui faire peur, dit Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à Severus.  
-Ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on apprenne à se connaître et ensuite vous pourrez juger si oui ou non je peux être votre mère porteuse. »

Severus inclina légèrement la tête, signe d'accord de sa part tandis que Sirius avait un grand sourire collé au visage.  
Severus dut bien avouer au bout d'un mois que Cécile l'avait convaincue, la jeune femme était charmante et surtout elle était médicomage. Elle savait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait pour mener une grossesse à terme sans mettre en danger l'enfant. Sirius et lui avaient décidé de le lui annoncer lors d'un dîner durant lequel ils avaient invité tous leurs amis.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? Demanda Harry qui avait décidé d'attendre les invités devant la porte, le seul problème étant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas avant deux heures.  
-Pas encore Harry, marmonna Sirius pour la vingtième fois. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Severus ?  
-Il m'a interdit d'entrer dans son laboratoire.  
-Le traitre, j'aurais dû faire pareil avec la cuisine…murmurra Sirius pour lui-même.  
-Quand est-ce que Draco arrive ?  
-Dans un long moment encore Harry… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Très étonné Sirius alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Lucius au visage un peu fatigué et un Draco particulièrement excité.

« Harry ! J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de m'amener plus tôt chez toi.  
-Tu as craqué, dit Sirius un gros sourire sur le visage.  
-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu ne vis pas avec un bébé.  
-Quoi il n'y a pas une armada d'elfes de maison pour vous assister ?  
-Non parce que pour Alexandre, Narcissa souhaite tout faire elle-même, elle a fait mettre la nurserie dans la chambre d'à côté et encore elle voulait mettre le bébé dans la chambre avec nous. »

Sirius ne résista pas et éclata de rire sous les yeux blasés de Lucius. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus débarqua dans l'entrée.

« Je savais que tu n'arrivais jamais en retard, mais arriver à ce point en avance…  
-Draco, dit Lucius comme si ce seul mot pouvait tout expliquer.  
-Allez viens Draco, on va dans ma chambre. »

Une fois les enfants montés dans la chambre d'Harry, Severus offrit un verre à boire à Lucius qui s'effondra dans le canapé d'une manière un peu moins élégante qu'à son habitude.

« À ce point-là, dit Severus en haussant un sourcil.  
-Non seulement le poste me prend beaucoup de temps, il a fallu purger tout le ministère de fond en comble, et j'ai dû étudier tous les dossiers que Fudge avait traités et croyez-le ou non il y en a beaucoup. J'en ais seulement traité la moitié.  
-Oh arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, critiqua Sirius.  
-Et le pire, c'est qu'une fois chez soi on pourrait penser être enfin au calme et tranquille…  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi avec un nouveau-né, remarqua à juste titre Severus.  
-Exactement.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes quand même, répliqua Sirius tout d'un coup très sérieusement.  
-Non, Alexandre a juste une voix très puissante pour un si petit corps. Enfin, je suppose que vous aurez tout le loisir de le voir ce soir.  
-Et Draco ?  
-Narcissa me dit qu'il se sent un peu délaissé à cause d'Alexandre, il n'a jamais eu besoin de partager sauf avec Harry, mais c'est complètement différent.  
-Les premiers moments ne sont jamais faciles dans la vie de l'ainé. Et ça restera ainsi un petit moment il suffit juste que tu le rassures je suppose, dit Sirius sur un ton très philosophique.  
-Par moment Black tu me fais peur, répliqua Lucius.  
-Pas qu'à toi, marmonna Severus le plus bas possible.  
-Je t'ai entendu je te signale Severus. »

Boudeur, Sirius monta directement dans la chambre avec dans l'idée de prendre une douche et de s'habiller correctement pour la soirée.

« Je l'ai vexé ? Demanda Lucius  
-Non il se cherchait juste une excuse pour nous laisser tranquille je suppose.  
-Et sinon comment va la vie de famille ?  
-Plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, bien sûr on a souvent des disputes, mais peu de choses par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé.  
-C'est bien, je suis content pour toi Severus, tu méritais vraiment d'être heureux.  
-On le méritait tous les deux je crois bien. Et si tout se passe bien Sirius et moi serons parents, mais n'en parle pas trop encore rien n'est sûr.  
-Parents ?  
-Une potion et une mère porteuse.  
-Je savais que tu pouvais tout faire au moyen de potions, mais des enfants, je suis très impressionné.  
-Nous ne l'avons pas testé encore, mais nous avons trouvé la mère porteuse, il s'agit de l'obstétrimage qui a mis ton second fils au monde.  
-Tu la connais bien ?  
-On l'a invité à de nombreuses reprises et elle a répondu à toutes nos questions.  
-Elle ne demande rien en compensation ?  
-Seulement les frais pour le bébé, rien d'autre. Et Cybèle est garante de son amie alors nous allons tenter l'aventure.  
-Severus va devenir papa, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça.  
-Je suis déjà papa je te signale même si Harry est l'enfant parfait, il ne fait jamais de bêtises et obéis toujours.  
-Ça risque de ne pas être la même chose…  
-J'espère bien si jamais c'est aussi un fan de potion Sirius risque de ne pas s'en remettre. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux enfants revinrent rigolant de leur dernière blague.

« Quand est-ce que Narcissa et Alex arrivent, demanda Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Pas avant une heure au moins Harry. »

Draco quant à lui fit une moue contrite face à la question d'Harry. Severus le vit aussitôt et tandis que Lucius parlait tranquillement à Harry, il prit Draco à part.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Severus sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.  
-Rien.  
-Je vois bien que non. Je te propose une chose, on n'en parle qu'une seule fois et après je n'en ferais plus jamais mention.  
-Est-ce que tu crois que mes parents vont moins m'aimer maintenant ? Tu sais ça fait pas longtemps qu'ils m'aiment vraiment et maintenant…  
-Maintenant il y a Alexandre qui ne fait que pleurer et occupe ta mère tout le temps.  
-Quand il dort, elle dort aussi et il ne peut même pas jouer avec moi.  
-C'est normal dans un premier temps, il est tout petit, il faut du temps pour qu'il grandisse, mais il faut que tu saches une chose tes parents t'aiment beaucoup et ça ne changera jamais. Laisse-leur le temps de s'adapter aux nouveaux changements et n'hésite pas à discrètement demander de l'attention.  
-Discrètement ? Demanda Draco en soulevant un sourcil dans une pâle imitation de Severus.  
-Je te fais confiance là-dessus. »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Draco emmena Harry faire un tour dans les couloirs. Une bonne heure plus tard les autres invités arrivèrent et tous, sans exception, s'extasièrent sur le petit Alexandre.

« Il est le portrait craché des Malfoy, blond et yeux gris, marmonna Cybèle.  
-Oui, mais autant Draco est le portrait craché de son père, autant Alexandre a les traits beaucoup plus fins, il ressemblera un peu plus à Narcissa.  
-Il en fallait bien un qui me ressemble un peu, dit Narcissa le sourire aux lèvres. Et puis les yeux gris c'est la marque de fabrique des Black après tout.  
-Elle a bien raison sur ce point-là, dit Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Le repas s'engagea sur des discussions légères et des blagues plus ou moins drôles de la part de Sirius, surenchérit par Cécile à la surprise générale.

« Je te trouve bien nerveux Mumus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-N'y fais pas trop attention, plaisanta Cybèle, il est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine, il me rendait nerveuse au début, mais je m'y suis habituée.  
-J'ai juste une mauvaise impression…  
-Le bébé n'arrive pas avant un mois pourtant, tu devrais te relaxer, tu n'en auras plus le temps après, plaisanta Sirius.  
-Je te rassure, les hommes sont toujours très stressés le mois précédent l'accouchement, dit Cécile, l'attitude de Remus ne m'étonne pas du tout.  
-Me voilà rassurée, rigola Cybèle… »

Cependant, son rire se tut brusquement lorsqu'elle sentir les eaux se rompre. Le son étranglé qu'émit Cybèle fit s'interrompre les rires et les discussions et tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux…  
-Je savais que j'avais raison, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas…  
-Soyons sérieux, ces choses-là sont imprévisibles, répliqua Cécile. Cybèle je t'emmène tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste, les autres finissez votre repas.  
-Sûrement pas, s'écrièrent les autres en question.  
-C'était bien tenté, dit Cybèle un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Malgré les apparences Cybèle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, elle était inquiète, la naissance n'était pas prévue avant un mois et elle avait peur que le bébé ait un problème. Elle sentait que Remus était lui aussi très inquiet, mais comme elle, il tentait de garder les apparences sauves. Une fois tous arrivés à Sainte Mangouste, Cybèle et Remus furent emmenés dans une salle de consultation pendant que les autres devaient patienter dans la salle d'attente. Seuls Narcissa et Alexandre n'avaient pas suivi la petite troupe.

« Alors Cécile quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non, le bébé arrive juste un peu plus tôt. Je ne décèle aucune anomalie, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu, le bébé n'est pas encore descendu.  
-Combien de temps ? Demanda Remus légèrement anxieux.  
-Personne ne peut vraiment vous répondre, je reviendrais dans une demi-heure.  
-Une demi-heure ? Mais j'ai mal…  
-Respire bien pendant les contractions et défoulez-toi sur Remus si tu veux… »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente on attendait des nouvelles. Tous sautèrent de leurs fauteuils lorsque Cécile entra dans la salle.

« Alors ? Demanda Sirius proche de la crise de nerfs.  
-Tout va bien, le bébé arrive, mais ça va prendre du temps, je pense qu'elle en a pour quelques heures…  
-Je ferais mieux d'aller coucher les enfants, dit Severus, reste là pour Remus et Cybèle. »

Sirius fut le seul à rester toute la nuit, remplaçant Remus de temps en temps au chevet de Cybèle.

« Comment vas-tu ? Une contraction arrive ?  
-Non Sirius, mais j'en ai marre, quelle heure est-il ?  
-Il est huit heures.  
-Quoi ? Ça fait dix heures de travail, mais quand est-ce qu'il va enfin sortir ?  
-Reste zen surtout, respire bien !  
-Ça fait dix heures que je tente de rester zen alors tes conseils tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ? Quand est-ce que ce petit loup va enfin se décider à sortir…  
-D'après Cécile ça ne devrait plus être long !  
-Ça fait deux heures qu'elle dit que ça ne sera plus très long, à mon avis elle n'est pas aussi bonne médicomage qu'elle a bien voulu me le faire croire… »

Heureusement pour Sirius, Remus entra dans la chambre et Cybèle prit soin de le harceler comme seule une femme sur le point d'accoucher sait le faire. Cécile entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

« Alors comment la future maman se porte ?  
-Elle ira bien mieux quand le bébé sera enfin dehors, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
-L'humeur est toujours aussi tendue à ce que je vois.  
-M'en parle pas, marmonna Sirius.  
-Tu es sûre que tu veux passer par cette épreuve là toi aussi ? Lança Cybèle en sueur et bien fatiguée.  
-Oui, il faut croire, dit Cécile en rigolant. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le bébé arrive, on va t'emmener dans la salle d'accouchement, dans quelques heures tu vas être maman.  
-Vivement dans quelques heures alors… »

Comme promit Lucas Remus Lupin vit le jour trois heures plus tard, au plus grand soulagement des parents et de Sirius.

**ÉPILOGUE**

**Juillet 1991 :**

Cybèle portait sur sa hanche un Lucas d'à peine 2 ans tout excité par l'ambiance festive de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Remus, posté non loin de sa petite famille, les regardait amoureusement.

« Alors mon p'tit loup ? Tout va pour le mieux, lui dit Sirius en lui sautant dessus…  
-Tu aurais pu me faire peur Sirius si je ne t'avais pas entendu depuis l'escalier qui se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir…  
-Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'avoir peur en bon ami que tu es. »

Remus lui lança un regard exaspéré puis revint sur son fils et sa femme.

« Il grandit vite ton petit louveteau.  
-Oui, déjà deux ans j'ai 'impression qu'il est arrivé hier.  
-J'ai entendu dire que les sorties lunaires se font en famille depuis un an maintenant ?  
-Oui, elle est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est ça l'amour, chantonna Sirius.  
-Sale cabot, comment va Lily ?  
-Notre petit soleil se porte à merveille, je ne réalise pas vraiment qu'elle a eu un an le mois dernier et je n'aurais jamais cru que Severus puisse être aussi gaga de sa fille.  
-Narcissa aussi je crois bien.  
-Oui, mais Alex semble n'est pas du même avis.  
-C'est normal à son âge il ne comprend sûrement pas ce que signifie le partage. Et Harry comment gère-t-il le partage ?  
-C'est Harry, il partage sans même y penser, Lily sera une fille gâtée aussi bien par son père que par son frère. J'espère juste qu'elle a hérité de mon esprit blagueur !  
-Je ne suis pas certain que Severus soit d'accord avec ça.  
-Il a déjà Harry fan de potion et Lily qui le regarde avec adoration quand il lui parle de potion faut bien que j'ai quelque chose.  
-Imagine un esprit blagueur et un don en potion, à mon avis vous n'êtes pas sorti du chaudron. Où est Harry ?  
-Il ne devrait pas trop tarder, il voulait être beau pour son anniversaire. De toute façon tant que Draco n'est pas là tu ne verras pas Harry.  
-Toujours aussi inséparable ?  
-Oui, mais je pense que ça ne sera pas pareil à Poudlard. Nous avons eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour assister à leur répartition.  
-Tu crois qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble ?  
-J'y ai bien réfléchi, il y a une possibilité pour qu'ils finissent tous les deux à Serdaigle mais je pencherais plutôt pour Draco à Serpentard et Harry à Gryffondor.  
-C'est ce qui semble logique, mais parfois la vie réserve quelques surprises.  
-Tu paries ?  
-Non.  
-Toujours aussi raisonnable, tu n'es pas drôle Mumus. »

La sonnette d'entrée raisonna dans la maison et une tête brune sortie précipitamment d'une des pièces de l'étage pour se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Draco, s'exclama Harry en courant vers son ami. Joyeux Anniversaire.  
-À toi aussi Harry, s'écria tout aussi joyeusement Draco. »

En effet les deux enfants avaient décidé cette année qu'ils fêteraient leurs anniversaires en même temps, une lubie que les parents leur accordèrent.

« Bonjour Alex, Mr et Mme Malfoy. Viens Draco il faut absolument que je te montre ce que j'ai réussi à faire comme potion. »

Et sur ce, les deux enfants disparurent dans la pièce qu'Harry avait quittée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il ne changera jamais, pleurnicha Sirius en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.  
-Je crains que non, mais tu as de la chance un maître des potions et un autre en devenir sous le même toit, tu n'auras pas à aller chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des potions.  
-C'est censé me rassurer ?  
-Un peu. »

Sirius s'éloigna de Remus en lui tirant la langue et alla voir Narcissa qui avait le ventre déjà bien arrondi par sa troisième grossesse.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que les Malfoy auraient autant d'enfants que les Wesley je ne l'aurais fait admettre à Sainte Mangouste !  
-Black tes commentaires désobligeants on s'en passera, marmonna Lucius peu heureux d'être comparé à un Wesley.  
-Pile à l'heure marmonna Severus en guise de salutation.  
-Moi aussi je suis très contente de te voir Severus, dit Narcissa un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers j'espère.  
-Non, Ted n'est pas encore présent ainsi que Cécile. »

Ils passèrent au salon et quelques minutes après les deux derniers invités arrivèrent. Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, les garçons riaient dans leur coin et les trois bébés avaient été placés dans une autre pièce pour leur sieste.

« Au fait s'exclama Cybèle tu connais enfin le sexe de ton bébé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Narcissa.  
-Oui je l'ai appris hier, dit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Severus voyant clair dans l'attitude de Narcissa.  
-Il semblerait que Lucius ne soit capable que de me donner des garçons, marmonna-t-elle avec une petite moue contrite, ce qui fit rire les autres convives. Je vais devoir me venger sur Lily…  
-Pas besoin, dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu as toujours Draco il passe plus de temps à se coiffer qu'une fille.  
-Hé ! Espèce de traitre.  
-Remarque il n'a pas tort marmonna Sirius à l'oreille de Severus qui esquiva un petit sourire. »

Les autres convives n'osèrent pas rire devant Draco qui semblait contrarié par la remarque d'Harry, mais tous avaient un petit sourire en coin.

« Et si on passait aux cadeaux, claironna Cybèle pour redonner un peu le sourire à Draco.  
-Ouiiii, s'exclama Draco joyeusement »

Les garçons allèrent s'installer sur le grand canapé s'asseyant ainsi devant les deux piles de cadeaux qui y trônait fièrement.

Les garçons déballèrent les cadeaux avec entrain, Harry découvrit des livres de potions de la part de Remus et Cybèle, un livre sur les potions utilisées dans la médicomagie par Cécile et un balai de la part de Sirius. Draco avait eu sensiblement la même chose, sauf qu'il avait eu des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, matière qu'il aimait beaucoup étudier pendant les cours. Les balais provoquèrent une exclamation de joie chez les deux garçons qui proposèrent d'aller les essayer immédiatement.

« Vous aurez tout le loisir de les essayer plus tard, s'exclama Severus, pour le moment il reste des cadeaux et vous avez des invités.  
-Rabat joie, je suis certain que si Harry avait eu envie de faire une potion tu l'aurais autorisé marmonna Sirius.  
-Non, il n'est pas poli de fausser ainsi compagnie aux invités et je l'aurais fait remarquer pour n'importe quelle demande.  
-Mouais, continua Sirius pas convaincu pour une mornille. »

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pendant que Lucius amenait deux boites très étranges, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres ce qui n'augurait rien de bon…

« Il a un air sadique sur le visage, glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Severus, ça ne va pas être une bonne surprise pour nous ça ! »

Severus ne répondit rien, mais était parfaitement d'accord avec son conjoint.

« J'ai trouvé ces deux merveilles et elles m'ont fait penser à vous deux, bien sûr vous ne pourrez pas les emmener à Poudlard, mais ça me semblait être un bon cadeau. »

Harry avait une vague idée de ce que contenaient les boîtes, il avait souvent entendu ce langage sifflé que ce soit au zoo de Londres ou dans le tableau des Malfoy et il ne savait pas comment agir dans ce cas là.

« Oh s'exclama Draco, un serpent !  
-Un quoi, s'exclama Sirius avec une voix légèrement plus dans les aigus que sa voix habituelle.  
-Lucius, souffla Severus mi amusé mi-inquiet, je ne suis pas certain que ce cadeau soit apprécié à sa juste valeur…  
-Tu m'étonnes, cria Sirius debout sur sa chaise, il est hors de question qu'on ait un serpent dans la maison, surtout avec une enfant en bas âge…  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais, continua Severus un léger sourire au coin des lèvres en voyant un Sirius aussi peureux.  
-Elle est magnifique s'exclama Harry en prenant le serpent dans ses bras.  
-Attention Harry elle est peut-être dangereuse, remarqua Sirius. »

Draco regardait Harry avec fascination, lui n'avait pas osé prendre le serpent dans les bras, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir l'animal alors qu'Harry n'avait pas peur du tout au contraire il était juste émerveillé.

« Non elle ne me fera rien du tout, dit Harry tout sourire…  
-Tu n'en sais rien Harry, manipule là avec précaution quand même, marmonna Severus, il faut être très attentif avec un serpent.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la posant autour de son cou, ce n'est qu'un bébé.  
-Qui pourrait très bien t'étrangler si l'envie lui en prenait, dit Sirius très sérieux.  
-Comment sais-tu que tu as une femelle ? Demanda Lucius intrigué. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était évident puisqu'elle parlait d'elle au féminin, il choisit d'opter pour un silence un peu gêné ce qui intrigua très fortement Severus. Au moment où ce dernier allait poser une question, le serpent de Draco sortit de sa boîte et partit en quête d'un autre endroit plus confortable semant la panique parmi les invités. En bon Serpentard, Lucius, Severus et Narcissa ne bougèrent pas tandis que les autres invités commencèrent à monter sur tout ce qui se portait à portée de main, seuls Alex, Draco et Harry tentèrent de retrouver le serpent. Ce dernier leur fila entre les doigts et alla se cacher dans un petit espace où personne ne put l'atteindre.

« C'est malin, il va camper là maintenant se lamenta Sirius.  
-Je pense que tu peux l'appeler Harry pour qu'il sorte, dit Lucius avec un petit clin d'œil. »

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment avant de se décider à appeler le serpent.

_« Viens ici s'il te plaît, personne ne te fera de mal et on te trouvera un endroit plus confortable pour toi… »_

Bien que l'ayant deviné Lucius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le fourchelangue. Entendre ce sifflement rappelait de très mauvais souvenir à Severus qui se figea, tout comme tous les invités de la salle à part Ted qui ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était tu. Étrangement ce fut Sirius qui s'en remit le premier.

« Harry tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu pouvais comprendre les serpents, dit-il d'un ton doux afin de ne pas effrayer l'enfant qui gardait le regard rivé par terre n'osant pas affronter les adultes présents.  
-Quand j'ai compris que j'étais le seul à pouvoir leur parler j'ai décidé de ne pas le dire, c'était une autre anormalité comme disait mon oncle.  
-Oh non Harry parler aux serpents n'est pas une anormalité tu sais, juste que c'est très rare, continua-t-il, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.  
-Tu n'es pas en colère ?  
-Oh non Harry, dit Severus à son tour, bien sûr que non nous ne sommes pas en colère après tout c'est un don que tu possèdes là. Tiens regarde, le voilà qui sort. »

En effet le serpent n'entendant plus de bruit sortit doucement de sa petite cachette et Draco en profita pour le remettre dans sa boîte. La conversation reprit de plus belle et Ted profita de ce moment pour offrir son cadeau à Harry.

« Tiens j'ai réussi à trouver ce livre-là pour toi, je pense qu'il te fera très plaisir.  
-Merci Ted, dit Harry en lui sautant dans les bras. »

Toujours dans les bras rassurants de Ted il ouvrit son cadeau, il s'agissait d'un livre, mais il était particulier, en effet, il s'agissait du tome deux du livre sur Merlin que Ted lui avait offert lorsqu'ils vivaient dans leur petite maison bancale. Harry serra Ted très fort en ne cessant de le remercier.

« Tu sais, dit Harry, sans toi je…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu as été un vrai cadeau du ciel tu sais, tu as été ma rédemption c'est grâce à toi que j'ai voulu être honnête et tu m'as apporté bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Aujourd'hui j'ai une maison, un travail que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai découvert la magie. Sans toi moi aussi je serais sûrement mort dans les rues. Il n'est pas question de remerciement, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Harry, tu méritais tout ça !  
-Toi aussi Ted, tu as été le premier adulte qui ne m'a pas traité de monstre tu sais, le premier que j'ai considéré comme un ami et même parfois comme un père. »

Les larmes aux yeux Harry et Ted finirent par se séparer et à rigoler de leur propre bêtise.

« Regarde-moi un adulte en train de pleurer comme un bébé, dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres. »

Harry se mit à rire d'autant plus jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne le chercher.

« Severus a dit qu'il fallait que tu ailles ranger tes cadeaux après avoir remercié tout le monde, marmonna Draco.  
-D'accord. »

Après un dernier câlin avec Ted, Harry alla remercier tout le monde et décida de tout emmener dans sa chambre.

« Tiens, dit Draco qui avait suivi Harry, c'est mon cadeau, enfin c'est plutôt mon père qui m'a donné l'autorisation de te l'offrir, mais il faut que personne ne le sache à part Severus et Sirius.  
-D'accord dit Harry très intrigué par le cadeau. »

Il tendit le paquet bien enveloppé à Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Merci Draco, dit Harry.  
-Attends de voir ce que c'est… »

Harry ouvrit le paquet et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, mais pas de n'importe lequel, il s'agissait d'un livre avec une belle couverture verte en velours un peu abîmée et une écriture qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il ouvrit le livre et constata à quel point il était vieux, les pages jaunies semblaient être sur le point de se déchirer tant le papier était fragile. Harry constata qu'il ne reconnaissait toujours pas le langage. Il releva la tête et Draco devança sa question.

« Il s'agit d'un livre très ancien, il fait partie de la famille Malfoy depuis la première génération, mais aucune n'a été capable de le déchiffrer, étrangement Père pense que ce livre te revient de droit. Je pense qu'un jour tu comprendras ce qui est écrit. »

Harry referma doucement le livre un sourire sur les lèvres, il adorait les défis et celui-là en était un de taille.

Le mois d'août passa à une vitesse folle pour les deux garçons qui passaient leur temps à voler, faire des potions et à jouer avec leurs serpents. Au plus grand dam de Sirius, Lily semblait bien aimer jouer avec le serpent d'Harry, que ce dernier avait nommé Khensit, mais toujours sous la surveillance de son grand frère. Septembre arriva et Sirius regarda Harry faire ses valises pour Poudlard. Il se revoyait à son âge, heureux de quitter sa famille de fous et espérant qu'il ne serait pas réparti à Serpentard. Harry lui n'était pas vraiment heureux de partir, il ne souhaitait pas quitter ses deux pères et sa sœur, Sirius le voyait bien dans son attitude plus renfermée qu'à son habitude.

« Tu sais Harry Poudlard est formidable. Tu vas t'y faire de nombreux amis et ça sera les meilleures années de ton enfance, enfin adolescence même.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, déjà nous serons là ce soir pendant la répartition et tu pourras nous écrire aussi souvent que possible et au moindre problème tu pourras nous contacter par cheminette d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et serra Sirius très fort dans ses bras.

« En plus, il y aura Draco…  
-Dans quelle maison je vais être ? Et si je suis dans une maison qui ne te plaît pas ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, je serais fier de toi quelque soit la maison à laquelle tu appartiendras !  
-Pour de vrai ?  
-Oui promis. »

Sirius lâcha Harry qui continua sa valise. Sirius savait qu'il y avait une grande chance pour qu'Harry aille à Gryffondor mais quelque part au fond de lui il savait que cette maison n'irait pas pour son caractère. Il était certain qu'Harry terminerait à Serdaigle, studieux comme il était. Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et sut que Severus venait d'arriver.

« Alors, le grand garçon est prêt à partir ?  
-Oui, sourit Harry en fermant sa valise. »

Sirius soupira et Severus lui embrassa la tempe avant d'accompagner Harry dans le hall d'entrée. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure sur le quai 9 ¾ et y retrouvèrent Draco et sa petite famille.

« Enfin vous voilà, marmonna Draco tout bas se cachant derrière son masque aristocratique qu'Harry n'aimait pas. Viens j'ai deux amis qui ont réservé nos places.  
-J'arrive, je dis au revoir d'abord. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et monta dans le train rouge. Harry se retourna vers Sirius et Severus et se retint de pleurer devant tout le monde. Sentant son malaise Severus et Sirius le serrèrent dans leurs bras et Lily lui fit un bisou mouillé sur la joue. Ne souhaitant pas faire plus de sentiments devant tant d'inconnu Harry entra à son tour dans le wagon. Sirius et Severus rejoignirent Lucius et Narcissa qui se trouvaient un peu plus en retrait.

« Alors ? Demanda Sirius à Narcissa.  
-Mon fils va entrer à Poudlard, marmonna cette dernière retenant au maximum les larmes qui voulaient sortir…  
-Eh oui, ils grandissent si vite, dit Severus qui tentait de ne rien montrer de son angoisse à laisser Harry partir. »

Lorsque le train démarra, ils quittèrent le quai et rentrèrent chez eux. Sirius et Severus confièrent ensuite Lily à Cécile qui leur servait de baby-sitter en cas de besoin et transplanèrent directement devant les grilles de l'école encore vide d'élèves.

« Ah Sirius, Severus comment allez-vous ? Les accueilli Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'assister à la répartition de son enfant.  
-Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants dit Sirius.  
-Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry, il est normal que vous puissiez assister à cette étape dans sa vie. »

Dumbledore les fit entrer dans son bureau et leur proposa du thé et des bonbons au citron que les deux hommes refusèrent poliment. La conversation s'étala sur une bonne partie de la journée, puis Severus prit congé du directeur, suivi de près par Sirius.

« Anxieux ?  
-Un peu, marmonna Severus.  
-Je pense qu'il va gérer très bien la pression d'être le Sauveur.  
-J'espère, ce n'est qu'un enfant et je suis certain que les autres vont…  
-Il sait se défendre, bien mieux que n'importe quel gamin de onze ans. De plus, Harry maîtrise particulièrement bien sa magie, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire et si quelque chose arrive Dumbledore nous préviendrait immédiatement… »

Ils passèrent leur temps à revisiter Poudlard tout en se racontant des anecdotes sur ce que leur remémoraient les différents lieux. Puis, lorsque vint le moment de la cérémonie, ils s'installèrent à la table des professeurs ce qui fit frissonner certains élèves qui avaient eu Severus en cours et qui ne souhaitaient pas forcément le voir revenir.

Lorsque le train démarra, Harry se sentit un peu oppressé, il n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé de ses pères depuis le fiasco de l'ancien ministre. Draco lui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise de se retrouver dans ce wagon rempli des enfants des connaissances de ses parents qu'Harry n'aimait pas forcément. Pansy le regardait avec un regard d'admiration qui écœurait Harry, Vincent et Grégory ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais leur présence imposante intimidait un peu le jeune garçon. Deux autres garçons étaient présents Blaise qu'Harry connaissait que de nom et Théodore qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Au bout d'une heure, il craqua et sortit du wagon prétextant une envie pressante. Comme à son habitude Draco voulut le suivre, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

Une fois dans le couloir Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se faire renverser par une furie brune.

« Oh désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je cherche Trevor…  
-Trevor ? Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est le crapaud de Neville et il est malheureux de l'avoir égaré.  
-Je veux bien t'aider à le chercher si tu veux.  
-C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part. Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger.  
-Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter.  
-J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur toi, j'adore lire !  
-Moi aussi, j'ai plein de livres et je ne me lasse jamais d'en découvrir plus.  
-On va bien s'entendre alors, lança-t-elle joyeusement. J'ai déjà presque tout lu de nos livres de première année, je ne connaissais pas le monde sorcier avant alors j'ai aussi acheté quelques livres qui en parlent.  
-Tu viens du monde moldus ?  
-Oui mes parents sont tous les deux dentistes. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent à la recherche de l'animal de ce fameux Neville. Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment à côté de celui qu'Harry avait occupé avec Draco et ses amis et toquèrent doucement à la porte. Une tête rousse leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour, commença Hermione, vous n'auriez pas vu Trevor ?  
-C'est un crapaud, continua Harry.  
-Non, marmonna le garçon roux.  
-Nous non plus, dirent en cœur les autres élèves du compartiment.  
-Vous êtes tous des premières années ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oui, dit le roux, voici Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Susan Bones et moi c'est Ron Wesley.  
-Voici Harry Potter et moi c'est Hermione Granger.  
-Pour de vrai ? Demanda Ron en fixant intensément le front d'Harry.  
-C'est mal poli de fixer les gens, se défendit Harry un masque froid sur le visage comme le lui avait tant de fois enseigné Draco.  
-Excuse-moi, c'est juste qu'on a tellement entendu parler de toi, dit Ron en baissant les yeux.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit Hermione, on a un crapaud à trouver. »

Ils fouillèrent le train de fond en comble, dérangeant de nombreux élèves, pas toujours sympathiques, avant de retourner dans le compartiment que la jeune fille occupait avec le fameux Neville qu'Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré.

« Je suis désolée Neville mais je n'ai pas trouvé ton crapaud, par contre je te présente Harry, il m'a aidé à chercher.  
-Je l'ai retrouvé dans le compartiment des futurs Serpentards, ils n'ont pas été vraiment sympathiques à mon encontre…Bonjour Harry moi c'est Neville.  
-Enchanté Neville, il faut que j'y aille Draco va finir par s'inquiéter.  
-Draco Malfoy ? Dit Neville un rictus de dégoût sur le visage, c'est lui qui n'a pas été agréable justement.  
-Il faut apprendre à le connaître dit Harry un petit sourire en coin. On se reverra lors de la cérémonie de répartition alors. »

Une fois Harry hors de leur compartiment Neville continua.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ton ami va finir lui aussi à Serpentard, il n'y a qu'un Serpentard pour être ami avec Malfoy. Il est arrogant et imbu de sa personne…  
-Harry Potter n'est pas comme ça, il a vraiment été gentil avec moi.  
-Potter ? On verra bien… »

Harry rejoignit Draco qui semblait rire d'une blague qu'il venait de faire. Le voyage se termina rapidement et Harry fut soulagé de sortir enfin de ce moyen de locomotion. Draco et lui partagèrent une barque avec Théodore et Blaise. La barque les mena vers le grand château qu'Harry connaissait déjà.

« C'est beau ainsi, murmura Harry fasciné malgré lui par la vision de ce magnifique château éclairé de nuit.  
-Oui dit Draco les yeux ébahis par l'apparition. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une caverne où ils purent tous débarquer. Ils suivirent Hagrid qui les mena jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée du château où il frappa trois grands coups. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit cette dernière et permit aux élèves de la suivre en silence. Hagrid resta à la porte d'entrée et la referma lorsque le dernier élève fut entré. Bientôt ils furent tous conduits dans une salle où ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des autres élèves qui devaient finir de s'installer. Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à présenter Poudlard et son fonctionnement. Tous les élèves l'écoutèrent religieusement, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, même de la part des élèves qui connaissaient déjà Poudlard.  
Une fois McGonagall partie les langues se délièrent et Harry entendit les suppositions toutes aussi abracadabrantes les unes que les autres que racontait les élèves sur la façon dont se déroulait la répartition. Même si lui-même ne savait pas comment se déroulait cette dernière, il était certain qu'il n'aurait aucun troll à combattre.

L'attente lui parût interminable et il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant McGonagall réapparaître, les lieux clos n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour lui.

« Suivez-moi »

Les élèves se mirent d'eux-mêmes deux par deux et avancèrent en silence. Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper quelques exclamations de surprise en découvrant la grande salle et son plafond magique. Harry, qui connaissait déjà la salle, se focalisa sur la table des professeurs et sourit en constatant que ses deux pères étaient présents. La colonne d'élèves s'arrêta lorsque les premiers ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas de l'estrade où se situaient un tabouret, un vieux chapeau et le professeur McGonagall.  
À la plus grande surprise des élèves de premières années, le choixpeau se mit à chanter vantant chacune des qualités de chaque maison. Même Harry fut légèrement surpris par cela, ses deux parents ayant refusé catégoriquement de lui dire comment se déroulait la répartition. En jetant un regard discret à Draco il comprit que les Malfoy avaient eux aussi tenu leur langue. Une fois la chanson terminée, le professeur commença à les appeler par ordre alphabétique.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas parier dans quelle maison va aller Harry ? Demanda discrètement Sirius à son conjoint.  
-Je ne préfère pas.  
-Oh allez Severus, si tu gagnes je te promets de réaliser un de tes fantasmes… »

Severus leva un sourcil et regarda Sirius pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un léger sourire vienne fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

« N'importe lequel ?  
-Franchement il te reste beaucoup de fantasmes non réalisés ?  
-Quelques un, répliqua Severus.  
-Bien sûr si je gagne la réciproque est vraie. Alors ?  
-D'accord, je parie qu'Harry sera reparti à Serpentard.  
-Jamais de la vie, ricana Sirius, tu vas souffrir ce soir. Je parie sur Serdaigle.  
-Pari tenu dans ce cas. »

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque la répartition commença.

« Abbot, Hannah ! S'exclama McGonagall »

La jeune fille en question sortit du rang et alla s'installer sur le tabouret où McGonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le choixpeau. »

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table qui venait d'applaudir.

« Bones, Susan !  
-POUFSOUFFLE ! »

La répartition continua ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que…

« Malfoy, Draco ! »

Draco s'avança d'un pas royal, la tête haute ce qui fit sourire Harry, Draco faisait toujours ça en public. Il s'assit sur le tabouret tel un prince sur son trône. Au moment où le chapeau lui effleura la tête, il cria.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Draco se leva, regarda tout le monde avec son air hautain et alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Harry secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon ça n'est pas vraiment une surprise, marmonna Sirius pour lui-même.  
-Prépare-toi à porter ce que je t'ai offert à ton dernier anniversaire. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir. La répartition continua et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être stressé. Draco n'avait jamais caché son envie d'être à Serpentard comme tous ceux de sa famille, mais lui n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait aller. Sirius lui avait dit que sa maison importait peu, mais il savait que son père espérait qu'il aille à Gryffondor. D'un autre côté, son autre père était un Serpentard dans l'âme, il avait bien songé à Serdaigle mais là encore il ne savait pas trop…

« Potter, Harry ! »

La grande salle jusque-là légèrement bruyante se tut d'un coup.

« LE Harry Potter ? s'exclama doucement quelqu'un.  
-C'est lui ? dit alors une seconde voix. »

Mal à l'aise Harry s'avança vers le tabouret en espérant sincèrement que personne ne verrait sa nervosité. Une fois le chapeau sur la tête ce dernier lui tomba sur les yeux l'empêchant de voir tous les regards curieux tournés vers lui.

'''_Très intéressant ! Tu es capable de grande chose et tu possèdes une force morale que peu de personnes possèdent. Je vois même que pour ton jeune âge tu es capable de maîtriser ta magie. Très impressionnant ! Tu as une grande soif de savoir Serdaigle pourrait-aller, mais tu es destiné à faire bien plus et une seule maison pourra t'y aider. Tu iras à…'''_

« SERPENTARD ! »

Il y eut un moment de battements avant que finalement quelques serpentards se mirent à applaudir, encouragé par les applaudissements de Severus et Sirius à la table professorale. Poussant un soupir de soulagement au sourire que lui offrit Sirius il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco qui ne cachait pas son sourire.

« Prépare-toi Sirius, car ce soir je t'emmène au septième soir et tu me supplieras toute la soirée… »

**FIN**

**Encore merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire avec moi ;) A la prochaine histoire !  
**


End file.
